Cien flores para el Emperador
by Lia Primrose
Summary: Eren forma parte del harem del Emperador Levi. Desde un principio logra captar su atención, ganándose un lugar privilegiado como su favorito. Con el uso de su encanto hará lo posible por ser el único que tenga el amor del rey y el poder de una nación entre sus manos. De simple cairen a consorte... y su ultimo deseo, ser Emperatriz del rey.(Riren/M-preg)
1. El hijo de Kuan Yin

**Hola y bienvenidas a mi nueva historia. Desde hace unos meses había tenido muchas ganas de escribirla pero ya tenia un fic en proceso y un three-shot empezado, pero al fin lo he terminado y ya puedo iniciar con esta y seguir con Y &B. ¡Gracias por la oportunidad que le están dando! quiero que al menos a una persona le guste y le cause una buena impresión. Recuerden, esta ambientado en la antigua China y la cultura es muy distinta, por eso algunos temas les puedan resultar extraños. Voy a dejar aclaraciones para que no se confundan: **

**Consorte : Persona que es partícipe y compañera con otra u otras del emperador. Él puede tener hasta cuatro consortes, entre ellas, la emperatriz (cabeza de las consortes y la que ocupa una posición privilegiada) Son superiores a las concubinas e inferiores a la emperatriz.**

 **Cairen : Titulo de las concubinas reales, va acompañado del apellido. Ejemplo: Cairen Jaeger. **

**Kuan Yin : Buda femenina "quien oye los lamentos del mundo." Conocida en occidente como diosa de la misericordia. **

**No recuerdo si hay mas cosas por aclarar, pero creo que esas eran las principales. ¡Ahora si, pueden leer!**

* * *

 **Cien flores para el Emperador**

 **I**

 **El hijo de Kuan Yin**

" _Fuera de la Puerta Este las muchachas aparecen como nubes. Aun cuando son hermosas, ninguna habita todavía mi pecho. Sólo con el de vestido blanco y chalina esmeralda querría yo encontrarme."_

Hijo de Kuan Yin. Eso era lo que reflejaba el espejo cada vez que se miraba. Eren Jaeger era un chico con cuerpo de hombre y destino de mujer. La madre misericordiosa le había dado el don, o la maldición, de poder engendrar vida desde sus entrañas. Se podía decir que él tenía suerte, incluso lo aceptaba. Había nacido en una familia acomodada, con un apellido prestigioso en el ámbito de la medicina, sin restricciones monetarias y con una buena educación. Muchos chicos (los pocos) con su misma condición, que no poseían esos privilegios, provenían de familias humildes, que apenas podían mantenerse. Al no poder sostenerse, vendían a las niñas para que fueran a trabajar en los burdeles de las grandes ciudades, y si alguna lograba tener suerte, era enviada a trabajar como sirvienta en las casas de los grandes señores o la gente acomodada. Los hijos de Kuan Yin eran más costosos, ellos servían como acompañantes y buenos amantes. Obligados a satisfacer a los hombres y someterse a ellos.

Como todas las mañanas al salir el alba, se levantó de la cama y fue hasta la estatuilla del buda Kuan Yin a ofrecer su oración matinal. Encendió cinco varas de incienso y las dispuso frente al buda dorado con cuidado. Se puso de rodillas, juntando las palmas de sus manos y agradeció haber nacido bajo una buena estrella. Rezó por el alma de su madre, para que descansara y no reencarnara; para que pudiera ir en paz hasta el paraíso, al oeste del cielo. Por último, pidió un futuro prospero y fructífero, para su padre y para él.

—En este nuevo día, te pido madre Kuan Yin que me bendigas a mí y a mi padre. Que con tu luz nos des misericordia y perdón, y enciendas en nosotros la tolerancia y la compasión—susurró con los ojos cerrados—Permíteme sentir el amparo desde tu corazón y ayúdame a sostener la armonía en todo acto que realice hoy. Gracias te doy, divina madre Kuan Yin—al finalizar la oración, dio un pequeño toque a la campana dorada del altar y empezó su día.

A una hora precisa dos sirvientas entraron para la hora del baño. Lo guiaron hasta el cuarto de aseo con el que contaba la habitación y lo desvistieron. Mientras retiraban la túnica blanca, otras dos muchachas entraron con cubos de agua caliente y llenaron la bañera esmaltada. Eren introdujo una mano para verificar la temperatura y cuando estuvo en su punto, entró en la bañera. Dos sirvientas se retiraron hacia la recamara para alistar la ropa de su joven amo y las otras dos se quedaron con él; una masajeando con esmero y delicadeza los sedosos cabellos color galleta del chico y la otra esperando que terminara para cubrirlo con la bata.

—¿Mi padre ya se ha levantado?

—El amo Grisha se levantó antes de que saliera el sol, joven amo—respondió la sirvienta que sostenía la bata entre sus manos.

—¿Va a salir a alguna parte?—preguntó, pasando la palma de su mano por el brazo contrario.

—No estoy muy segura, joven amo. El amo Grisha recibió ayer una carta, al parecer de algún noble. Creo que requieren su presencia—esta vez le respondió la muchacha que lavaba su cabello.

Al terminar fue llevado de nuevo hasta la habitación donde la cama ya estaba hecha y la ropa dispuesta. Observó el conjunto que descansaba sobre la cama. Un hanfu de seda y gasa color durazno con detalles en un amarillo pálido. Era una prenda femenina, nada que ver con los hanfu masculinos con sus colores sólidos y telas rígidas. Los hijos de Kuan Yin solo podían usar prendas femeninas, así podían ser reconocidos. Lo ayudaron a vestirse con el delicado traje y luego las sirvientas se retiraron dejándolo con la muchacha que acomodaría su cabello.

—¿Que pieza desea usar hoy, joven amo?—preguntó la sirvienta, abriendo uno de los cofres donde se guardaban las alhajas para el cabello.

Una gran variedad de broches con forma de flores, mariposas y miles de figuras brillaron desde el fondo. La mayoría eran de oro y plata adornados de piedras preciosas y cristales. Algunas más antiguas que otras habían pasado de generación en generación. Los gráciles ojos de Eren las examinaron por unos segundos hasta decidirse por un par de broches con forma de camelias e hilos de oro.

—Buena decisión, joven amo—dijo la muchacha con una sonrisa—Combinan muy bien con el haifu—puso con cuidado los broches, asegurándose de que no se fueran a caer—Joven amo… con ese cabello tan hermoso, ¿Por qué no se lo deja crecer?, así podría usar mas variedades de adornos—opinó, terminando de peinar al castaño.

—Las mujeres llevan el pelo largo, y yo no soy una mujer—respondió sencillamente. No le parecía justo que la gente pensara que solo por poder engendrar vida debía pasar su vida actuando como una mujer. Él era un hombre y lo sabía, la única diferencia era que podía dar a luz un bebé. Usar un haifu femenino y alhajas era lo único que podía tolerar.

—Tiene razón, joven amo. Disculpe mi imprudencia—se disculpó la mujer, inclinando la cabeza.

—Levanta la cabeza—ordenó con voz gentil—No te preocupes por eso—negó. Los broches sobre sus sienes se movieron y los hilos chocaron entre ellos—Ahora, vamos a desayunar. ¡Muero de hambre!

—Sí, joven amo—respondió la muchacha con una sonrisa, ofreciéndole el brazo para que se levantara.

Bajaron hasta la primera planta, y se dirigieron al comedor familiar donde Grisha ya se encontraba sentado esperando a su hijo. Cinco sirvientes a cada lado de la sala estaban parados por si eran necesitados. Eren entró con su buen humor y le regaló una sonrisa a Grisha, siendo correspondido.

—Padre—hizo una leve inclinación.

—Buenos días, hijo. Acompáñame—señaló la silla que estaba a su lado. El castaño asintió y se sentó obedientemente donde le había indicado.

Un sirviente dispuso inmediatamente dos teteras pequeñas de porcelana, dos tazones de setas blancas llamadas "orejas de plata", dos tazones de litchis preparados con jugo de ginseng y un gran plato con verduras y raíces. Al terminar, hizo una reverencia y se retiró hacia una esquina junto con los demás siervos y aguardó de pie.

Eren esperó a que su padre diera el primer bocado para poder empezar a comer, todo bajo un silencio donde solo se escuchaban los palillos contra los tazones y las tazas de té contra los platitos compañeros.

—Veo que compraste otro hanfu—mencionó Grisha.

—Aproveché el viaje que hicimos a Hangchow para conseguirlo. ¿No es hermoso?—levantó un brazo para que su padre pudiera apreciar la tela.

Grisha observó la tela y asintió dándole la razón, aunque él no entendía mucho de textiles.

—Hermoso sí, aunque no comprendo… ¿no estabas en contra de las cosas de mujeres? —Grisha le dio una mirada interrogativa antes de beber su té.

—Es complicado—hizo una mueca—Me gustan más que los hanfu tiesos de hombre. Los uso porque me gustan y no porque "tengo que hacerlo". A lo que nunca voy a acceder es a llevar el pelo largo—aseguró.

Grisha asintió. Permitía que Eren vistiese como le gustara. Incluso si su hijo decidiera usar ropa de hombre, lo dejaría, así en la sociedad no fuera bien visto. Deseaba que Eren fuera feliz y lo haría, tal como se lo había prometido a Carla.

—Bien.

Siguieron desayunando con tranquilidad hasta que terminaron. Luego los sirvientes retiraron los platos y trajeron una tetera pequeña que contenía un té que aligeraba el organismo. El castaño sirvió el té con maestría y puso la delicada taza frente a su padre, luego sirvió la suya y sopló esperando que se enfriara.

—Debes tomarlo caliente, de lo contrario perderá todas sus propiedades—dijo Grisha.

Eren hizo un mohín con desagrado.

—Me voy a quemar la boca—protestó, pero al ver la mirada severa de su padre obedeció. Afortunadamente el líquido ya estaba tibio.

—Es por tu bien.

—Lo sé —sonrió con ligereza—Padre—llamó. Los ojos de Grisha se posaron sobre él, indicándole que tenía su atención— ¿Vas a salir hoy?

Grisha dejó la taza de té sobre el platito y lo hizo a un lado.

—Sí, ¿Por qué?

Los ojos verdes de Eren se posaron en la madera barnizada de la mesa.

—Pensaba que tal vez hoy podrías seguir explicándome sobre los métodos de acupuntura.

Eren desde siempre había admirado a su padre. La manera en la que ayudaba a las personas; curando y aliviando el dolor, y la nobleza de su corazón. Muchas familias pobres de las provincias eran ayudadas con sumas de dinero que Grisha les enviaba. El ejemplo de su padre había calado hondo en él, haciéndole desear poder ayudar a las personas. Por eso no quería seguir el mismo destino de sus semejantes, viviendo en cuatro paredes rodeado de ocio y placeres; criando un niño y complaciendo un esposo. Le había pedido a su padre que lo instruyera en el ámbito de la medicina, para él también poder valerse por sí mismo, y Grisha había aceptado enseñándole todo lo que sabía y llevándolo con él a las casas de los nobles donde le explicaba cada procedimiento.

—Será otro día, Eren. Hoy tengo que ir hasta la ciudad prohibida y revisar al hijo del emperador. Al parecer lleva varios días enfermo y nadie ha podido hacer algo—le explicó. El castaño asintió comprensivo pero con leve decepción en su rostro.

—Entiendo.

Grisha bebió su té pensativo, respecto a lo que debía hacer. No podía negarse en ir y ver al príncipe, pero tampoco quería dejar a su hijo solo. Eren deseaba seguir aprendiendo y él tenía que ir a revisar a un paciente, tal vez el caso del príncipe podía servir como método de enseñanza, además aprovecharía para mostrarle la gloriosa ciudad prohibida que pocos afortunados que vivían fuera de las murallas conocían.

—Si quieres, puedes acompañarme—sugirió.

— ¿Ir contigo a la ciudad prohibida?—miró a su padre con sorpresa— ¿Me dejarán pasar a mí? —preguntó con incredulidad.

—Claro que si, eres mi hijo y aprendiz. Vienes de una noble familia con un legado brillante, nuestro apellido esta tres píes sobre el cielo—argumentó Grisha con orgullo—No te desvirtúes de esa manera; eres un regalo de los dioses—su voz adquirió un tono más paternal—Creo que esta es una gran oportunidad, pero depende ti si aceptas o no.

En el rostro de Eren apareció una gran sonrisa llena de entusiasmo. Se levantó sobresaltando a su padre y apoyando ambas manos en la mesa.

— ¡Sí!, ¡sí quiero! No te voy a defraudar padre, vas a ver qué voy a aprender mucho. ¡Vas a estar orgulloso! — asintió varias veces, emocionado— ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! ¡Eres tan bueno y generoso! — ignorando a los sirvientes que estaban de pie fue hasta su padre, abrazándolo con torpeza— ¡Mil gracias, padre!, ¡Yo…!

—Eren, tranquilízate—le ordenó al ver que se estaba quedando sin aire. Solía pasarle cuando estaba muy emocionado o muy enfadado, aunque lo último era muy raro que sucediera— Ya estas arreglado, solo termina de beber tu té y yo voy a avisarle al cochero que esté listo en veinte minutos—informó. El castaño asintió feliz y se sentó nuevamente.

Grisha dio la señal para que alistaran el coche y tuvieran su maletín preparado. Al terminar, él y su hijo salieron de la gran casa hasta la puerta principal donde el chófer los esperaba. Eren subió siendo ayudado por su padre y partieron. Por la ventana podía apreciar el paisaje; la gran mayoría de esos terrenos pertenecían a su padre. Poseían tierras en Shanghai, en Hangchow y en Ningpon. Todas trabajadas por familias humildes que eran cobijadas bajo el ala protectora de Grisha.

Al haberse cansado de mirar por la ventana, sus ojos se fijaron en las palmas de sus manos. Tenían una leve tonalidad roja que nunca había visto.

—Padre, mira mis manos. Están rojas—le enseñó las palmas con preocupación.

Grisha tomó una de las delicadas manos de su hijo y la inspeccionó.

—Son dos señales muy raras—explicó Grisha—que indican a la vez, en el destino de un hombre: La gran riqueza, la fortuna y la omnipotencia.

Oído esto, Eren se sintió más tranquilo y dejó de preocuparse. Al pasar varios minutos ya lo había olvidado.

* * *

" _Fuera de la puerta exterior, las muchachas parecen flores de sauce. Aunque son tan lindas, ninguna es todavía la que está en mi corazón. Sólo el de vestido blanco y pañuelo escarlata quiero yo ver."_

La ciudad prohibida era muy diferente a como la había imaginado. Esperaba encontrar un gran palacio, rodeado de extensos y ricos jardines bordeados por calzadas limpias y amplias, no una ciudad literalmente. Poseía una arquitectura refinada con las imponentes edificaciones de techos altos y amarillo; las cresterías de los tejados estaban decoradas con estatuillas de dragones y guerreros. Las columnas que sostenían los tejados eran rojas, siguiendo la costumbre china para atraer la buena fortuna. Algunas entradas poseían dos leones dorados guardianes a cada lado; pesadas estatuas bañadas en cobre que custodiaban de manera simbólica. Las calzadas, como las había imaginado, eran amplias, despejadas y muy limpias. Al haber ingresado por la puerta sur (la principal) no pudo apreciar el jardín imperial, pero podía asegurar que era una obra de arte de la naturaleza con una belleza exquisita y con las flores y los arboles más bellos de todo el país. Era una ciudad refinada; el punto de reunión de intelectuales voluptuosos, elites militares y mujeres de bella figura con los pies más pequeños.

Guiados por un grupo de guardias y en compañía de otros médicos avanzaron por la calzada principal. Todos mirando hacia el frente o hablando entre ellos. Eren parecía ser el único que se entretenía mirando alrededor, apreciando hasta el mínimo detalle. "Tal vez ya están familiarizados con las calles." Pensó.

—Eren, no te distraigas—le advirtió Grisha.

El castaño apresuró el paso hasta llegar al lado de su padre.

—¿Vamos al palacio del emperador? —preguntó Eren, emocionado.

A pesar de las continuas miradas hacia su persona procuraba actuar como si no las notara. Había aprendido que debía mostrarse sereno y distante con los hombres. Tenía que mantener una conducta reservada y ser "puro como una flor".

—No. El hijo del emperador y la consorte Rall vive con ella en el palacio de Xian Ling, en la parte oeste—explicó—El emperador vive solo en el palacio de la Pureza Celestial.

—¿Vive solo? —Eren miró a su padre desconcertado— ¿Por qué no vive con la consorte Rall?

—Cada consorte posee un palacio—el castaño asintió—Y solo la emperatriz puede compartir el palacio con el emperador si él lo desea.

Los guardias los guiaron hasta una plaza donde había pequeños edificios, la mayoría eran idénticos. Pasaron un puente rodeado de arboles y avanzaron por el camino hasta llegar a lo que parecía ser la parte oeste de la ciudad.

—No he escuchado de otra sucesora desde que la emperatriz Kuchel falleció—comentó Eren. A lo lejos pudo ver la entrada del palacio de la consorte Rall.

—El emperador decidió dejar ese puesto vacío en honor a su madre. El puesto de la consorte Magnolia tampoco ha sido ocupado desde que falleció—Grisha bajó el tono de voz—Dicen que se suicido al enterarse de que era infértil. Ahora solo queda la consorte Rall.

Ingresaron al palacio de Xian Ling siendo recibidos un grupo de sirvientas y eunucos. Fueron guiados por los jardines que llevaban al pasillo principal. Los hombres siguieron diligentes su camino pero Eren no pudo ignorar la belleza del exuberante jardín. El césped era de un verde tan vivo, los arbustos estaban llenos de flores y hojas, los arboles eran medianos y hacían buena sombra. Era un contraste de colores tan armonioso que por unos instantes se sintió en una especie de paraíso. Miró como todos se alejaban ignorando su ausencia y se quedó parado en medio del camino. Su cabeza le indicaba que debía correr y alcanzar a su padre, pero sus pies lo guiaban hasta la suave hierba que estaba frente a él.

—Solo serán unos minutos, después le pido a un sirviente que me lleve con él—se dijo con una sonrisa confiada.

Dando un último vistazo, se echó a correr hacia el jardín con su haifu durazno ondeando con suavidad y elegancia, los broches en su cabeza chocaron e hicieron un sonido similar al de las campanillas de los altares. Recogió los extremos de la túnica para poder correr más cómodamente y fue hasta donde se encontraban las macetas llenas de flores.

Sus dedos acariciaban cada flor como suma delicadeza. De vez en cuando se agachaba para inhalar su fragancia. En medio de su paseo escuchó unos chillidos que provenían de un árbol y no dudo en ir para ver de qué se trataba.

A los pies del árbol se encontraba un pequeño pichón con algunos días de nacido. Chillaba indefenso tratando de levantarse y volar de regreso hasta su nido inútilmente. El corazón de Eren se conmovió al ver a la criaturita desprotegida y fue rápidamente hasta ella, tomándolo con cuidado entre sus manos. Lo llevó hasta su pecho tratando de calmarlo.

—Ya, ya. No llores, pajarito. No te voy a lastimar. Voy a regresarte a tu nido—susurró suavemente.

Alzó la mirada hasta las ramas del árbol, buscando entre el nido de donde había caído el pichón. Rodeó el árbol hasta encontrar una rama en la que había un nido. No era muy alta, pero sería un problema intentar escalar el árbol con su haifu y el pájaro en la mano. Observó las ramas tratando de buscar una manera de subir hasta allá con más facilidad y la encontró. Solo tenía que mantener el equilibrio y procurar no dejar caer al pajarito o aplastarlo con su mano.

—Bueno… trata de no moverte tanto. Voy a subirte hasta tu casita, ¿de acuerdo? —le dijo, como si el pichón le entendiera.

Dejó el chal de gaza verde sobre el césped y se levantó el haifu, dejando a la vista sus pantalones de seda blanca. Aseguró al pichón en su mano, sujetándolo con firmeza pero sin herirlo, y se impulsó con la primera rama. Luego estiró la pierna derecha hasta otra rama para apoyarse y así poder depositar al pájaro en su nido. Estiró la mano todo lo que pudo y dejó al pajarito en su nido. Cuando se aseguró de que estaría bien y no volvería a caerse decidió bajar. Pero no contó con que el suelo estuviera tan lejos. No estaba seguro, pero creía que el árbol había crecido unos cuantos metros mientras lo escalaba, ¡No le había parecido tan alto!

—Tengo que bajar. No me puedo quedar aquí todo el día—murmuró mirando hacia abajo.

"uno, dos, tres… ¡Salta!"

Pero no saltó.

Se quedó paralizado, aferrado al tronco, casi enterrando las uñas en la corteza. Trató de pisar la rama que estaba más abajo pero al sentir el movimiento de la rama regresó a su posición inicial. ¿Dónde estaban los guardias cuando los necesitaba? No había ni siquiera un sirviente, ni una persona por ahí. Inhaló con profundidad tratando de llenarse de valentía. "No esta tan alto, solo hay que saltar y ya. Todo se ve más alto desde arriba, es eso." Se dijo, tratando de infundirse ánimos. Nuevamente se separó del tronco y con cuidado se agachó, sujetando la rama con ambas manos. Cuando sus piernas quedaron en el aire fue que entró en pánico. Trató de volver a subir a la rama pero el movimiento solo la agitaba haciendo que las hojas cayeran y la madera crujiera. Las manos se le resbalaban y los pies no tocaban el suelo. Se arrepintió de haber desobedecido a su padre, había abolido mil buenas acciones al hacerlo y ese era su castigo.

Volvió a mirar hacia abajo. Solo debía saltar, solo eso. El mullido césped aplacaría el golpe. Con toda la determinación del mundo contó hasta diez y al sentirse preparado, se soltó de la rama. No tuvo tiempo de gritar pues el miedo le había borrado la voz. Calló con fuerza sobre el césped y casi pudo jurar que todos sus huesos se habían estremecido. Quedó tendido, incapaz de levantarse. De su boca se escapaban pequeños gemidos de dolor. Trató de ponerse de pie pero sintió un agudo dolor en su muñeca. Se la había doblado al caer.

Un par de manos lo trataron de ayudar a levantarse con lentitud. No pudo ver de quien se trataba pues estaba de espaldas pero supuso que eran las de un hombre. Fuertes y tibias.

—Sostente—si, era un hombre.

Se aferró al brazo del hombre que lo sostenía, quedando en un abrazo extraño. Una mano del extraño estaba posada en su cintura y lo sujetaba con fuerza para que no fuera a perder el equilibrio. Cuando pudo estar de pie se giró para conocer el rostro de la persona que lo había ayudado.

—Muchas gracias, señor, por su ayuda—agradeció con una pequeña sonrisa.

Se topó con un hombre de rostro hermoso y piel tan blanca como la nieve. Tenía unos ojos similares al color de la plata más fina de Suchow, llenos de fuerza y severidad, le daban la expresión que convenía a un gran señor. Su cabello tenía una forma peculiar pero que le quedaba espléndidamente a él; era tan negro como una noche sin estrellas. Y su cuerpo era un magnifico templo que imponía respeto y presencia. Se le hacía tan diferente a los hombres que había conocido en su vida.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo en el jardín? —preguntó el extraño, con un tono de voz acostumbrado a dar órdenes.

—Vi a un pajarito en el suelo. Se había caído del nido y quería regresarlo a su hogar—explicó Eren, sin dejarse intimidar por la presencia del pelinegro—Pero no creí que la rama fuera a estar tan alta—inconscientemente llevó una mano hasta su muñeca y la acaricio, gesto que no pasó desapercibido por el hombre.

El pelinegro sacó del bolsillo de su haifu azul rey un pañuelo blanco y tomó la pequeña mano del menor entre las suyas.

—Debes tener cuidado. No puedes ir subiéndote a cualquier parte. Algún día vas a terminar con un hueso roto— regañó mientras envolvía la mano del castaño en el pañuelo. Eren rió ante la exageración del mayor.

—La tendré, muchas gracias por su ayuda—la mirada de su acompañante estaba concentrada en su mano, pero la mirada verdosa de Eren no dejaba de observar discretamente el rostro de este— Me llamo Eren Jaeger—los ojos plata lo miraron con interés.

—¿Eres familiar de Grisha, el médico?

—Soy su hijo.

El pelinegro hizo un pequeño nudo para que el pañuelo no apretara demasiado la muñeca y al final la dejó libre. Eren llevó la mano hasta su pecho y la acaricio, sintiendo bajo su piel la cálida sensación de las manos contrarias.

—Había escuchado que Grisha tenía un hijo de Kuan Yin pero pensé que solo habían sido puros rumores—dijo, examinando al castaño que estaba frente a él.

Como todo hijo de Kuan Yin, llevaba un vaporoso vestido de mujer. Sus cabellos castaños estaban adornados por un par de broches que enmarcaban un rostro lozano y reposado; había algo en sus gestos que lo hacían lucir como un ser dulce y gentil. La mano que había sostenido entre las suyas era tan parecida a los brotes de bambú en primavera; tiernas y delicadas. Y esos ojos que lo miraban expectantes eran semejantes a los ojos de un fénix. Era el regalo de la diosa del amor y la misericordia.

—Lo soy—admitió con cautela— ¿Eso es un problema? —preguntó con timidez.

—En lo absoluto—respondió el pelinegro.

Eren sonrió y sugirió dar una vuelta por el jardín, una excusa para poder conocer más a el hombre que lo había ayudado, y este no se negó. En todo el camino el castaño era el que más hablaba, comentando el bello clima que hacía y lo bien cuidado que estaba el jardín. Mientras hablaba miraba de soslayo a su acompañante. No podía ser uno de los sirvientes o de los eunucos del palacio. Tampoco podía precisar si ocupaba un cargo pues no llevaba ningún tocado en la cabeza que se lo indicara. Lo más probable es que fuera un noble del palacio. Mientras pasaban a través de un sendero bordeado por farolas Eren le contaba que estaba siendo aprendiz de su padre y precisamente por eso estaba en la ciudad prohibida. El pelinegro escuchaba atentamente, comentando de vez en cuando y haciendo las preguntas necesarias. Su compañía no lo incomodaba en absoluto y era increíble la cantidad de información que le proporcionaba el castaño. Sin darse cuenta, ambos caminaban muy cerca el uno del otro, casi rozando sus hombros. Eren había olvidado que debía evitar la compañía de un hombre y sonreírle tan abiertamente, pero en esos momentos su cabeza estaba en otra parte.

No supo cuando tiempo pasó desde que le dieron la vuelta al jardín pero era un poco tarde. A lo lejos pudo divisar al grupo de médicos con el que había llegado. Su padre estaba entre ellos hablando con un grupo de eunucos, seguramente preguntando por su paradero.

—Oh, no—susurró, deteniendo su paso.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó el pelinegro, imitándolo.

Eren se giró sonriéndole apenado.

—Debo irme ya. Mi padre debe estar muy preocupado por mi ausencia—explicó mirando al frente. El hombre miró en la misma dirección y pudo observar a Grisha desde lejos—Le agradezco por haberme ayudado y acompañado hoy. He disfrutado el tiempo que pasamos juntos—dijo, haciendo una grácil reverencia—Fue un placer conocerlo—y se despidió con una sonrisa.

No dio ni un paso cuando sintió la mano del pelinegro tomando la suya. Se giró extrañado, listo para preguntar por qué lo había detenido, pero el extraño no lo dejó hablar.

—¿Vas a regresar? —preguntó.

El castaño bajó su mirada hasta donde sus manos estaban unidas. Era la primera vez que permitía que un hombre se tomara la libertad de tocarlo.

—No lo sé. Después de este día no creo que mi padre me permita acompañarlo en un buen tiempo—sonrió apenado.

—Ya veo…—por un instante su mirada se desvió pensativa. Luego, regreso al rostro del menor como si acabara de tomar una decisión—Sin embargo, creo que muy pronto nos volveremos a encontrar—dijo, soltando su mano.

La sonrisa de Eren se ensanchó y pudo sentir como el bochorno se extendía por sus mejillas.

—Ojala sea como usted dice. Yo también deseo verlo nuevamente—admitió. Se despidió una vez más y corrió hacia donde se encontraba su padre.

El pelinegro lo vio alejarse, dejando una estela de perfume, con su vaporoso haifu alzándose a cada paso. Escuchando el tintineo de los broches cada vez más lejano. No lo admitía del todo pero ese chico lo había dejado fascinado y no iba a permitir que otro hombre se lo quitara. Tenía que ser suyo.

Dio media vuelta caminando en dirección a su palacio. El palacio de la Pureza Celestial.

* * *

" _Nunca fui como los demás, ya de pequeño me gustaban las flores y el amor. Por voluntad del destino nací conociendo la riqueza. Pájaro sin alas. Alguien ha llamado a mi puerta, ¿Cómo podría yo negarme? Si es mi destino. Pájaro sin alas que se muda de jaula."_

Habían pasado dos semanas desde el suceso de la ciudad prohibida y tal como había supuesto, su padre estaba disgustado. Le había prohibido salir de casa durante todo ese tiempo y le había hecho jurar que nunca más lo iba a desobedecer. ¡Y el hombre no sabía nada! Eren no le había contado a su padre que había paseado por el jardín con un extraño, ¡un hombre! Y que había permitido que este lo tocara. Se había excusado diciendo que no había podido evitar ir hasta el jardín y ahí había perdido la noción del tiempo. Grisha le creyó.

De día se dedicaba a leer los textos de su padre, a practicar su caligrafía o a pasear por la gran casa, pero de noche, cuando su cabeza tocaba la almohada, los recuerdos de la charla que había mantenido con el extraño le llegaban. Cerraba los ojos y rememoraba su voz, tan grave y serena que lo hacía suspirar. Las manos fuertes y gentiles que lo habían auxiliado las podía sentir sobre su piel. Se regañó por haber sido tan descuidado y no preguntarle cómo se llamaba. Eren estaba convencido que tenía un nombre bonito, como él. Era difícil no evitar sonreír ante su recuerdo.

Así pasaban sus días, sin ninguna variación, hasta que una noche después de cenar, Grisha lo retuvo en el comedor.

—Es necesario que tú y yo tengamos una conversación muy seria.

Eren notó que su padre estaba más serio que de costumbre. Sus músculos estaban rígidos.

—¿Qué es, padre?

—Desde hace tiempo son muchos los hombres que te persiguen, cosa que me preocupa y no me deja dormir.

Y volvió a empezar con el tema al que Eren ya estaba acostumbrado. Él era demasiado sensible a las "palabritas bonitas", se dejaría engatusar por un hombre pobre o un noble descarriado y acabaría como un esclavo entre los hijos y un esposo.

—Y siendo como eres, frágil como una flor, no podrás soportar ese infierno—aseguró, mirando largamente a su hijo—Solo veo una solución—prosiguió—Es preciso acatar la orden del palacio imperial. Solo entonces terminarán mis preocupaciones y mis angustias.

"Acatar la orden del palacio imperial" era una expresión clarísima en toda China. Quería decir que desde la ciudad prohibida era enviado un comunicado que informaba a las familias nobles que sus hijas habían sido "afortunadas" al ser elegidas para ser parte del harem del emperador. No cualquiera podía ser una "cairen". Solo las muchachas de familias ricas, con apellidos ilustres y belleza podían aspirar a ese puesto.

—Padre—llamó Eren, suplicando con la mirada—¿Es justo que renuncie a toda una vida feliz para entrar al ambiente del palacio?, ¿Te das cuenta de que voy a ocupar el lugar de una concubina? —Grisha asintió consciente de eso—Tú que no cesas de repetir que yo he nacido para algo más en esta vida, ¡pero me estas entregando! —trató de razonar con su padre—Yo no soy ni torpe ni holgazán… He estudiado… ¿Vas a dejar que todo eso se destruya?

Grisha no sabía que responder ante las palabras de su hijo. Hizo una señal para que los sirvientes que aguardaban de pie se retiraran de la estancia y los dejaran solos.

—¡No quiero irme! Tú dices que soy el joven más afortunado, pero soy el más desgraciado de todos. ¡Acabaré como todos mis semejantes, sacrificados a un hombre!-sollozó, recorriendo el comedor.

—No te pongas nervioso, hijo—trató de tranquilizarlo, hablándole con suavidad—Vas a poder retomar tus estudios con buenos maestros. Te engañas si crees que vas a perder a tu padre y a tu felicidad. Proseguirás con tus actividades, todo lo que quieras, y aprovecharé cada ocasión para ir a visitarte—Eren se giró y vio en la mirada de su padre absoluta sinceridad, pero también, algo que lo aquejaba.

—¿Qué es padre?, Hay algo que te atormenta y no me quieres decir—preguntó.

Grisha suspiró con pesadez, mirando con profunda amargura a su hijo unigénito, al recuerdo de Carla, al que había prometido proteger y hacer feliz. Esta vez la situación lo superaba y se le escapaba de las manos. Extendió una mano que su hijo tomó dudoso y lo invitó a tomar asiento junto a él.

—Eren, escucha atentamente, para mí también es difícil entregar a mi propio hijo, pero no me puedo negar… Si no sigo la orden no solo vas a ser tomado a la fuerza si no que también yo y todos los que viven en nuestra casa seremos castigados por no obedecer la orden—murmuró con pensar—Por eso, acepta tu destino como buen budista y míralo como una oportunidad que te da la madre misericordiosa.

El castaño mordió su labio, sintiéndose culpable. ¿Tenía derecho a someter a los suyos en sufrimiento y deshonra? No. Solo le quedaba, pues, someterse a su destino. Todos esos sueños que había ido alimentando con el pasar de los años debían cortarse. También debía renunciar al extraño de cabello negro como la noche sin estrellas, en el que pensaba a menudo. Ver todo eso desaparecer en el horizonte.

—Entonces… no hay más opción… debo convertirme en la concubina del emperador—sollozó sin agregar nada más.

Al día siguiente, la noticia había corrido por toda la casa y por toda la ciudad como la pólvora. Los amigos de su padre, algunos conocidos y nobles, incluso los sirvientes desfilaban ante él para felicitarlo.

—¡Haz nacido bajo una buena estrella!

—¡Que magnifico destino! Desde luego eres el hijo predilecto de la madre misericordiosa.

Lo bañaban en halagos y regalos, sin embargo todo eso no servía para adormecer el terror y la incertidumbre que sentía.

Unos días después de que Grisha informara al emisario del emperador su respuesta, una fiesta se celebró en la casa. El salón principal estaba lleno de personas ilustres que trabajan con su padre. Eren estaba sentando en una esquina bien arreglado y sonriendo por cortesía, recibiendo los obsequios que le regalaban. Frente a él había una gran mesa cuadrada cuyo mantel de suntuosa seda roja caía hasta el suelo, llena de manjares significativos: banbao para tener muchos hijos importantes, dátiles para quedar en cinta inmediatamente, melocotones para vivir mucho tiempo y litchis secos para la buena salud.

—¡El emperador ha enviado obsequios para el hijo de Kuan Yin! —anunció uno de sus emisarios. Una procesión de hombres ingresó por la puerta trayendo los regalos.

Cada uno fue depositando los paquetes a los pies del castaño que observaba maravillado aquel espectáculo. Cofres adornados con flores de terciopelo rojo y verde presentaban collares y alhajas; otros, broches, brazaletes y jade engarzado en oro. Allí no había más que metales preciosos y piedras preciosas. Era una completa exposición complementada por un montón de vestidos de raso, seda, terciopelo y gasa, con brocados bordados en hilo fino. También varios abrigos de piel.

—Fueron escogidos personalmente por su majestad—le susurró el emisario con una sonrisa.

Eren agradeció con una sonrisa bien fingida. Todas aquellas riquezas eran para él. El emperador no había escatimado en gastos para un simple joven.

—Espero que estés contento —dijo su padre, viendo hacía él—Todo esto que vez, te lo ha mandado su majestad. ¿No es un buen gesto? —con un movimiento de cabeza invitó a una mujer entrada en años para que pasara al frente—Esta es una vidente que leerá tu fortuna—le explicó a Eren—Vamos a retirarnos para dejar a mi hijo con la vidente, por favor, continúen con la fiesta en los jardines de la casa—les dijo a los invitados, y dándole una última mirada a su hijo se retiró.

Cuando la sala fue desocupada, la vidente tomó asiento frente a él. Sin decir ninguna palabra, cerró los ojos y repitió un mantra confuso con una entonación desafinada. Su semblante era sereno y le pidió a la diosa de las flores que iluminara su mente.

—Veo—decía —flores en un jarrón de jade… delante del buda Kuan Yin…—las flores indicaban el carácter y el jarrón la condición. Un jarrón de barro indicaba la pobreza y un jarrón de jade la riqueza—Este joven tendrá en su vida mucha riqueza y poder. Bello e inteligente, tendrá un esposo que lo amará hasta el último día de sus vidas… Tendrá unos hijos excepcionales. En su vida anterior murió solo en un templo… en sus últimos años de vida, para implorar la misericordia del buda Kuan Yin, bordó un corazón entero en hilo de oro. Rezó para que en su próxima vida no le faltara belleza, inteligencia, riqueza y amor. Este joven… está destinado a grandes cosas… el corazón de un gobernante reposa en sus manos… y muchas serpientes querrán morder su tobillo para matarlo… mentiras, calumnias y venganzas… él…-la anciana vidente dejó de hablar bruscamente, como si no hubiera querido seguir.

Eren la miró desconcertado y algo temeroso. No comprendía lo que la vidente había querido decir, y las razones de su discreción por las cuales guardó silencio.

Agotado, informó a una sirvienta que se retiraba hacia su recamara para descansar, aunque no creía poder conciliar el sueño.

Sin muchos ánimos fue hasta la ventana y apoyó una mano en ella, mirando al exterior. El cielo ya estaba oscuro y con pocas estrellas en el. Los recuerdos de aquel extraño acudieron uno a uno hasta él, recordándole que lo que había sentido debía olvidarlo. Pasaría a pertenecerle a otro hombre aunque no lo quisiera. Entre lágrimas y gemidos, se sometió al destino que se había trazado, sin esperanza alguna, pidiendo solamente que su camino no fuera demasiado cruel.

Con ese pensamiento se fue a la cama, donde unos ojos color plata lo miraron desde el mundo de los sueños.

" _Cae la noche en mi jardín. Por la ventana ya no se ven los arboles difuminados por el atardecer. Los pájaros acuden buscando los charcos de roció, ocultos entre las flores. Más allá de la verja hay un corazón esperando por mí. Soy joven, pero este hombre ha tomado mi vida."_

* * *

 **Gracias por llegar hasta aquí, espero que el primer capitulo no las haya aburrido o confundido. Creo que ya saben quien es el pelinegro jajaja solo falta ver la reacción de Eren. ¡Si les ha gustado me sentiré realmente feliz! tengo tantas ganas de escribir sobre esta temática. Recuerden, si tienen alguna pregunta pueden dejármela en los review y yo con todo el gusto del mundo se las contesto. ¡Hasta el próximo capitulo!**

 **¿Un review? ¡Su opinión me importa mucho!**


	2. El comienzo del fausto

**¡Hola! Gracias a todas por el recibimiento de este fic. ¡Estoy muy contenta de que les haya gustado! de verdad que quiero escribir muchas cosas en el y espero que lo disfruten conmigo. Son mas que bien recibidas en mis fics y verlas aquí es una gran emoción. Voy a poner las aclaraciones a ciertas palabras:**

 **Cortesano : De la corte del rey o relacionado con ella. **

**Eunuco : Hombre castrado, en especial el que se destinaba, entre los orientales, a la custodia de las mujeres del harem. **

**P ebetero: Recipiente o utensilio para quemar pebetes, velas aromáticas y otros perfumes.**

 **Palanquín** **: Especie de silla o litera usada en Oriente para llevar en ellas a las personas importantes.**

 **Si tienen alguna pregunta pueden dejármela en los reviews y con gusto se las respondo. ¡Al final la respuesta a sus preciosos reviews! ¡Pueden leer!**

* * *

 **II**

 **El comienzo del fausto**

" _Mil kilómetros alejado de su hogar, un joven corazón vive en lo profundo del palacio. Una canción lo transporta a su infancia, dos lágrimas olvida frente a su señor."_

A pesar del anuncio de la inminente partida del castaño, este había seguido con su rutina diaria. Estudiaba y hacia sus deberes toda la tarde, tratando de no pensar en el día en que tendría que abandonar su hogar. Grisha lo sabía demasiado bien. Y ahora se daba cuenta de hasta qué punto su hijo se encontraría solo en aquel harem. Ahora experimentaba una inquietud paternal, ¿le darían todo lo necesario en el lugar donde iba a vivir?, ¿sabría comportarse como era debido? Grisha había decidido que era necesario que el castaño tomara clases de etiqueta y protocolo, por lo que aparte de estudiar los libros de medicina, debía dedicar un tiempo a las clases de comportamiento.

El día de la partida había llegado y con ello, se debía celebrar la ceremonia de despedida del hogar. En el salón de la planta baja habían puesto una mesa cuadrada de caoba, cubierta con un largo mantel de seda roja y dorada. Entre dos candelabros de cobre, un pebetero dejaba subir las nubes de humo del incienso quemado. Encima de la mesa había doce platos. Grisha, sus amigos más cercanos y algunos criados que le sirvieron desde niño estaban presentes en la ceremonia dedicada a al adiós de la familia y los antepasados.

Para el acto solo llevaba un hanfu de gasa enteramente blanco, sin adornos en su cabello. Era necesario mostrar humildad y agradecimiento a los que lo habían acompañado hasta ese día.

—Acércate—le indicó el guía de la ceremonia. Era un hombre, ya entrado años, que se encargaba de guiar a las chicas en sus despedidas. El castaño era el primer varón con el que trabajaba—Arrodíllate y di adiós a tus antepasados.

El anciano se había dirigido a Eren cantando cada oración. Luego lo guió hacia una alfombra roja puesta en el suelo delante de la mesa donde se encontraba el altar. El castaño se arrodilló, rozando el suelo con su frente, sintiendo que los ojos que se le llenaban de lágrimas al pensar en aquella casa en la que había crecido y en esos antepasados que no conocía, pero que nunca le habían parecido tan cercanos hasta ese momento de su vida. Era el día en el que iba a dejarlos para siempre.

El guía lo ayudó a ponerse de pie. Luego lo ayudó a arrodillarse por segunda vez para agradecer a sus antepasados el haber nacido en una buena familia. Nuevamente se arrodilló por tercera vez, rogando a sus antepasados para que lo protegieran, bendijeran su camino y le diesen inmediatamente un hijo excelente y suerte en cada decisión que tomara en el futuro.

—Es hora de traer la última comida del joven Jaeger—anunció el anciano, con su voz ronca y siempre canturreando las oraciones. Inmediatamente los siervos trajeron los platos en un desfile, sorprendiendo al castaño por la cantidad de platillos que debía consumir. Ya comprendía porque no le habían permitido desayunar.

La comida estaba destinada sólo para él. El guía le ordenó tomar asiento frente a la mesa y esperar que le sirvieran.

—Yo no quiero comer solo. ¡Quiero comer con todos! —se quejó Eren. Lo estaban poniendo nervioso todas las miradas de los presentes.

—No, jovencito—canturreó el guía—Tú solo te marcharas de la casa, tú solo debes comer.

No insistió más en el tema, pues no quería alterar la paz y seriedad de la ceremonia. Los siervos observaban con admiración y asombro; la mayoría provenían de familias humildes que no conocían ese ritual donde el que dejaba el hogar comía solo como un príncipe en medio de su corte. Grisha no perdía de vista ningún movimiento que hacia su hijo. Era la primera vez que participaba en esa ceremonia y estaba igual de fascinado que los demás invitados.

Los ojos verdes de Eren se fijaron en el plato que había frente a él. Era un tazón que contenía arroz y este poseía la forma de una esfera. ¿Cómo tocarlo con los palillos sin tirar la mitad al suelo?

—Que en toda tu vida, jovencito, tengas absoluta abundancia.

Entonces el castaño notó que todos los platos estaban llenos y comprendió el simbolismo. El anciano tomó los palillos y empezó a darle de comer como si fuera un bebé. Si se caía el arroz, lo recogía rápidamente y lo volvía a poner en el tazón. Cuando acabó con el arroz, introdujo una albondiguilla de pescado en su boca.

—¡Que puedas conocer en vida a cinco generaciones salidas de ti! —recitó. Tomó otro tazón y le dio de comer el contenido de una concha—¡Que tu vida este llena de monedas de oro! —siguió un pastel imperial frito, acompañado de otro canturreo, casi sin darle tiempo de masticar—¡Que puedas tener abundantes riquezas!

Al terminar con los platos, el anciano llamó a los criados y les ordenó que lo llevaran a su habitación para vestirlo. Eren quiso quedarse un poco más y hablar con todos los presentes, en especial con su padre al que no había podido ni siquiera saludar, pero antes de poder decir algo, ya lo estaban llevando hacia su recamara.

Las sirvientas lo vistieron con un hanfu de seda blanco y brocado de flores rojas. Su cabello estaba decorado con varias flores de seda que parecían formar una corona entre hilillos de plata. Cuando las mujeres se aseguraron de que todo estaba en su lugar, lo envolvieron en uno de los abrigos de piel que el emperador le había regalado, y le permitieron bajar nuevamente a la primera planta.

Grisha lo esperaba a un lado de la puerta, en donde también estaban las personas que habían asistido a la ceremonia. Contra el protocolo, lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo abrazó, sin embargo, Eren no se quejó, se aferró a su padre con fuerza. Y sin poder evitarlo empezó a sollozar fuertemente, importándole muy poco que los invitados los observaran.

—Hoy vas a dejarnos… Desde el día en que naciste has estado a mi lado…—susurró Grisha—Tengo mucha pena, hijo… Sí, debemos aceptar nuestro destino… Sin embargo, eres tan joven, que no sé cómo puedo dejarte partir.

Al oírle decir eso, Eren empezó a hipar, tratando de controlar las lágrimas que querían escapar de sus ojos.

—Padre… si sufres demasiado, no quiero separarme de ti… ¡No quiero irme! —suplicó angustiado.

Grisha negó, separándose del castaño, acariciándole los hombros.

—Escucha, hijo, y se prudente… Tú sabes por qué tu padre te ha entregado al emperador. Lo he hecho por tu bien… Tal vez ahora no lo comprendas, pero muchos jóvenes envidiarían estar en tu lugar—aseguró—Has nacido en un hogar lleno de amor y tienes un buen porvenir… aunque se me parta el corazón, debo entregarte a otro hombre. Obedece a las cuatro morales y a las tres virtudes—el castaño apretó los labios, asintiendo a cada palabra que daba Grisha—Sirve a su majestad con amor, respeta a las personas que vayas a conocer, engendra hermosos hijos y edúcalos bien… con eso, tu padre será feliz—dijo, sonriéndole con ternura. Luego hizo una señal y un sirviente se acercó con un pequeño cofre entre sus manos. Grisha lo abrió, revelando lo que había en el interior—Esta mariposa de jade pertenecía a tu madre. Ahora es tuya, así sentirás que ella te acompaña de ahora en adelante.

El castaño recibió el obsequio que le tendía su padre. La alhaja descansaba en una almohada de seda blanca en el fondo. Miró conmovido a su progenitor y se echó a llorar abrazando el cofre contra su pecho. Trató de controlar los suspiros y sollozos para cortar el derroche de sentimientos, pero el guía detuvo la mano que estaba a punto de llevarse a los ojos.

—¡Tienes que dejar a tus lagrimas salir!

Cuantas más lágrimas se derramaran el día de la despedida, más feliz y afortunado seria más adelante.

—Ha llegado la hora. Despídete de tu padre—ordenó solemnemente el anciano.

Grisha recibió nuevamente el cofre para que Eren pudiera llevar a cabo la tarea. El joven se postró frente a su padre y todos los presentes, dando las gracias y despidiéndose.

—¡El carruaje ya está aquí! —anunció una sirvienta.

Dos sirvientas lo ayudaron a incorporar, alisándole el abrigo y arreglando las flores de su cabello con rapidez. Grisha le devolvió el cofre justo cuando dos guardias reales hacían acto de presencia, listos para llevarse al nuevo integrante del harem de su majestad. Esa precipitación era una suerte, pues no le dejó tiempo de llorar y extrañar. De otra manera, hubiese derramado más lágrimas y probablemente se habría negado a abandonar su hogar.

Afuera de la gran casa lo esperaba una carroza y un séquito de guardias en sus caballos. Eren apenas pudo hacer un pequeño gesto de despedida con la mano hacia su padre. Dentro del coche estaba sentada una chica castaña con un hanfu verde claro de gasa bastante sencillo. El castaño reconoció ese vestido; eran los que usaban las sirvientas del palacio. Se acomodó en el asiento que estaba frente a la castaña y esperó a que los guardias empacaran todas las cosas para poder partir.

—Es un honor conocerlo, joven—saludó la mujer, inclinando la cabeza con sumisión—Mi nombre es Sasha—se presentó sonriendo, con la mirada en el suelo.

Afuera se podía escuchar a los siervos guardando las maletas y acomodándolas en la parte externa de la carroza. El movimiento que hacían al acomodar los baúles agitaba levemente el vehículo.

—Sasha—repitió el castaño, tratando de sonreír—Me llamo Eren.

No sintió la necesidad de agregar nada más, de igual manera no contaba con los ánimos suficientes para entablar una conversación. El coche se agitó y los cascos de los caballos sonaron, indicando que ya era hora de marcharse. Los ojos verdes y tristes del castaño miraron por la ventana del carruaje la entrada de su casa. Ahí de pie, se encontraba Grisha con una sonrisa en los labios e incertidumbre en los ojos. Eren trató de sonreírle para tranquilizarlo y le dijo adiós con la mano. Los caballos iniciaron su marcha y lentamente se empezaron a alejar de la gran casa, hasta que ya no era más que un punto en la lejanía.

Sasha notó la tristeza en la cara del castaño y pensó en distraerlo, dándole recomendaciones y consejos para cuando llegaran. Andar despacio y con pasos pequeños, no hablar con prisa y, sobre todo, no reírse.

—Como si yo tuviera ganas de reírme—bufó Eren, mirando nuevamente por la ventana.

El resto de viaje fue silencioso.

* * *

" _Emprende el nuevo camino, bajo el cuidado del crepúsculo de otoño. Se va la flor y lloran las aves, lloran los peces. Y se pregunta, ¿Hay algo más que un camino?, ¿Quién decide el camino? No obtiene ninguna respuesta pues ya las sabe todas."_

Al llegar a la ciudad prohibida no entraron por la puerta principal, ingresaron por la puerta gloriosa del este, en donde los esperaban un grupo de eunucos y guardias. El coche se detuvo y Sasha fue la primera en descender para luego girarse y ofrecerle la mano al castaño. Eren tomó la mano que le ofrecía y bajó del carruaje con el pequeño cofre bajo su brazo. Los guardias se acercaron al vehículo y bajaron los baúles que contenían las pertenencias del castaño, todo bajo la atenta mirada del ojiverde que no sabía que decir o como actuar.

—¡Bienvenido joven! —saludó un cortesano de túnica naranja y pantalón purpura. En su cabeza traía un sombrero negro alto y un collar de cuentas marrones en el cuello—Acérquese por favor—hizo un ademan con la mano que Eren obedeció inmediatamente—Creo que era el ultimo por llegar, sus hermanas ya están adentro. ¡No hay tiempo que perder!

El cortesano miró a Sasha y esta asintió, acercándose al castaño con una sonrisa bastante dócil en los labios.

—Joven, ¿me permite tomar el cofre que lleva, por favor? —pidió, extendiendo ambas manos.

Eren lo apretó contra su cuerpo y frunció el ceño, mirándola con desconfianza.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó cauteloso.

—Necesitamos preparar su cama y acomodar sus pertenecías. Le prometo que nada le va a pasar a su cofre—aseguró Sasha, dando un paso adelante.

El castaño la miró por unos instantes en silencio, dudando en entregarle su regalo. El cortesano carraspeó, acercándose hasta él con una sonrisa algo tensa.

—Por favor, joven, escuche a Sasha. Ella es una muchacha cuidadosa y diligente. Nada malo va a pasar con sus pertenencias—dijo con un poco de prisa. Necesitaba que el chico accediera pues no podía actuar contra la voluntad de este. Erwin le había dicho que el joven tenía un trato especial y no podía proceder como con las otras concubinas—Yo me haré responsable si algo malo llegara a pasar, ¿le parece? —sugirió, haciendo una reverencia.

Eren suspiró y asintió. El cortesano sonrió agradecido, recibiendo el pequeño cofre con respeto. Luego se lo entregó a Sasha, quien estaba junto a él.

—Asegúrate de que todo esté en orden con las pertenencias del joven—dijo con seriedad—Será tu responsabilidad si algo le llega a pasar a esto—señaló el cofre, y luego se giró a Eren con una sonrisa y un tono de voz más amable—Ahora, joven, necesito que me acompañe para que se arregle y podamos proceder con la presentación—informó.

Sasha se retiró haciendo una reverencia, siendo seguida por los eunucos y algunos guardias que cargaban los baúles. El cortesano le indicó que lo siguiera por las calles de la ciudad prohibida y avanzaron. Como la anterior vez, encontró fascinante la arquitectura y pudo entretenerse mientras pasaban entre los edificios y los puentes de piedra. Iban en silencio, de vez en cuando el cortesano lo miraba y Eren lo sentía; cada vez que lo atrapaba mirándolo, este le sonreía y volvía su mirada al frente. El castaño sabía como debía proceder con la gente del palacio, lo había aprendido en sus clases de comportamiento; mostrar una actitud reservada y educada, pero nunca dejarse amedrentar por las miradas.

Llegaron a una casa de techo bajo, de madera negra y paredes de papel. Frente a ella había dos árboles bajos y un camino de grava que llevaba hacia la entrada. Eren supuso que se trataba del lugar en donde iba a vivir, sin embargo se sorprendió al ver que en el interior habían varios biombos de papel de arroz y muchas chicas de su edad siendo vestidas por sirvientas.

—Espere aquí por favor—le indicó el cortesano, perdiéndose entre las mujeres.

Los ojos verdes del castaño se pasearon por la estancia, observando cómo cada chica era arreglada, todas con el mismo vestido y el mismo tocado en la cabeza. Un hanfu rosa pálido con detalles en verde claro, de una tela bastante ligera y suave. En la cabeza, dos broches dorados con forma de girasol adornaban las sienes de las jovencitas. Nuevamente pudo sentir las miradas furtivas y curiosas en su persona pero se esforzó al máximo en disimular la incomodidad que sentía ahí parado. "¿A dónde se habrá ido ese hombre?" pensó, mirando a su alrededor.

—¡Joven Jaeger! —llamó el cortesano.

El castaño fue hasta donde se encontraba el hombre, esquivando a las demás mujeres. El cortesano hizo una señal y las dos sirvientas que se encontraban con él hicieron una reverencia.

—Ellas lo van a ayudar con su vestimenta, joven—explicó—Debe reunirse con sus hermanas afuera, para que puedan ir a ser presentados ante la consorte Rall—se giró hacia las dos muchachas, y estas asintieron—Me retiro. Con permiso, joven Jaeger—se despidió, haciendo una reverencia y dando tres pasos hacia atrás, sin darle la espalda. Era de mala educación darle la espalda a alguien.

Las sirvientas, siempre diligentes y eficientes con su trabajo, lo desvistieron detrás de un biombo. Guardaron con cuidado el hanfu, el abrigo y las flores de seda y le pusieron el mismo vestido que usaban sus compañeras. Los broches no fueron problema, se sujetaron con firmeza de los cabellos cortos y castaños, embelleciendo aun más el rostro del muchacho. Al terminar de arreglarlo lo guiaron hacia afuera donde estaba las demás chicas formadas; hacían una fila en parejas. El castaño fue puesto de primero junto a una rubia que ni siquiera le dio una mirada al situarse a su lado.

Partieron guiados por un cortesano distinto al que lo había recibido quien encabezaba la procesión. En el medio iban las cairenes y al final iban los eunucos y las sirvientas.

—La presentación ante la consorte Rall será en el salón de la armonía central—informó el cortesano en voz alta, sin detener su paso.

Eren repasó mentalmente sus clases de etiqueta y protocolo. Estaba nervioso, no sabía que esperar al conocer a la consorte. Y el estar de primero no ayudaba; no podría pasar desapercibido, llamaba mucha la atención, ¡era un chico y estaba de primero! Sería más fácil que la consorte Rall notara cualquier mínima falla. Miró de reojo a la rubia que estaba junto a él, se veía tan tranquila y serena mirando al frente, no parecía alterada en lo mas mínimo. Suspiró profundamente, tratando de tranquilizarse, y rezó en su mente para que todo saliera bien.

El salón de la armonía central era una edificación imponente de vigas rojas de madera que sostenían el pesado techo de tejas amarillas. Había que subir por las escaleras de piedra para llegar hasta la entrada de puertas altas y rojas. Al ingresar se encontraron con un salón amplio que al igual que en la entrada poseía columnas rojas con bases doradas y un techo alto con vigas rojas. El piso era de mármol negro, blanco y verde, y alrededor las paredes eran decoradas con tapices de pavos reales, dragones y caballeros. En cada esquina había dos candelabros y recipientes para el incienso.

El cortesano guió al grupo de cairenes por la estancia y junto con algunos eunucos les fueron indicando su lugar. Formaron una fila de cinco cairenes, en la cual, Eren estaba de primero. El cortesano se posicionó frente al grupo y esperó que todas estuvieran acomodadas para empezar con la presentación. Al verificar que todo estaba en orden, se giró hacia el fondo de la sala donde había una cortina de cuentas doradas que dificultaban la visión. Se podía apreciar la silueta de una mujer en un trono y al lado de ella, la figura de otra dama que se encontraba de pie a su lado.

—Saludos, su alteza—el cortesano de postró, rosando el suelo con su frente—Las concubinas reales están aquí para saludarla y conocer las reglas del harem.

La consorte se tardó en responder. Eren sintió curiosidad respecto a la dama que se encontraba tras la cortina de cuentas. ¿Sería joven?, ¿vieja?, ¿buena o mala? Tantas ideas cruzaban por su cabeza, poniéndolo más nervioso.

—Muy bien. Que los eunucos tomen sus medidas y las marquen mientras les explicas las reglas—ordenó la consorte, con voz serena.

A los oídos de Eren, la voz de la consorte Rall era la de una mujer madura. Serena pero dulce, la voz de una madre severa y cariñosa.

—Como desee, su alteza—dijo el cortesano, poniéndose de pie. Con un asentimiento de cabeza, los eunucos se dispusieron a llevar a cabo la tarea que les habían encomendado mientras el cortesano se posicionaba frente al grupo—Para empezar, no importa si son la quinta cairen o la octava, deben tener consideración con el trato a los sirvientes, independientemente de su estado de ánimo. Demuestren su humildad y sencillez—hablo, paseándose por la parte delantera de la sala.

Un eunuco se acercó a Eren y le tomó las manos, examinando su piel y uñas. Luego con un metro midió su cintura, caderas, hombros y pecho; al lado del eunuco, un sirviente iba anotando las medidas que este le indicaba.

—Estudiarán libros antiguos y aprenderán a llevar a cabo rituales y ceremonias. Se familiarizaran con la danza y practicaran en sus posturas. Después podrán conocer a su majestad—al mencionar esto, se escucharon suspiros y una que otra pequeña risa en la estancia—Deben esforzarse por ser las mejores. Si lo hacen, serán tratadas con más respeto, de lo contrario, no serán más que otra sirvienta del palacio—advirtió con severidad.

Los eunucos terminaron con el castaño y pasaron con la siguiente cairen. La rubia al ver que iban a tomar su mano, empujó con fuerza al eunuco, haciendo que trastabillara. Eren miró sorprendido la escena y se preguntó como esa chica podía ser tan osada ante la consorte y el cortesano.

—Saludos. Soy Annie Leonhardt—se presentó la rubia. Su tono de voz era frio y altivo, algo que le desagradó al castaño de sobremanera.

El cortesano, contrario a enfadarse, sonrió y asintió.

—La hija de uno de los mejores generales del palacio—recordó en voz alta—Cairen Leonhardt posee una belleza natural, ella está exenta de la prueba—informó al eunuco que había sido agredido.

La rubia hizo un amago de sonrisa, y suspiró satisfecha mirando de reojo a Eren, haciéndole saber quién era la mejor.

—¡Que presumida!, eso no es justo —murmuró Eren, en aparente voz baja. Sintió que alguien en la fila de atrás le tocó el hombro y se giró. Atrás de él se encontraba otra rubia, solo que más pequeña, con unos ojos más dulces y de semblante agradable.

—¡No digas eso! —le susurró preocupada.

Eren frunció los labios y se giró mirando nuevamente mirando al frente. Un eunuco tomó el dorso de su mano y con una vara blanca de cabeza pequeña y redonda, marcó la piel con tinta roja. Ya estaba dentro del harem. Ese punto rojo lo posicionaba como concubina real de ahora en adelante. Suspiró con pesar, pasando la punta de sus dedos por la marca.

El cortesano siguió recitando reglas, deberes y tareas mientras los eunucos tomaban medidas y marcaban a las chicas. Algunas no fueron aprobadas por poseer algún defecto y fueron escoltadas por una sirvienta, alejándola del grupo. "Que afortunadas" pensó Eren, viéndolas llorar en una esquina; él en su lugar estaría feliz. Al terminar con la prueba el cortesano se giró nuevamente hacia la cortina de cuentas dorada donde aguardaba la silenciosa consorte Rall.

—Su alteza, hemos terminado con la prueba—informó.

Del otro lado de la cortina Eren pudo advertir una señal por parte de la mujer. Dos sirvientas corrieron ambos extremos la cortina, dejando ver a la dama que se encontraba sentada en el trono dorado.

La consorte Rall se acercaba a lo que el castaño había imaginado antes de llegar. Una mujer hermosa y de mirada orgullosa observaba al grupo con una sonrisa pequeña. Llevaba un haifu mas elaborado que los que comúnmente usaba Eren; este era de seda morado y con pavos reales de varios colores bordados con esmero en la tela. Sus cabellos naranjas poseían un peinado elaborado y lleno de broches, alhajas de flores y palillos que caían a cada lado de su rostro. En su regazo se encontraba un gato blanco el cual acariciaba despreocupadamente.

—Retiren a las señoritas que no pasaron la prueba—dijo el cortesano. Las sirvientas se llevaron a las jovencitas que se lamentaban—Ahora—se giró hacia las concubinas— Saluden a su alteza—ordenó.

Eren recordó como había saludado el cortesano a la consorte Rall y supuso que esa era la manera en la que debía saludar. Con una señal del cortesano, el castaño y las demás chicas se postraron, rozando sus frentes contra el suelo de mármol, y saludando en coro:

—Saludos, su alteza.

—De rodillas —ordenó la consorte.

—Sí, su alteza—dijeron nuevamente en coro.

Eren imitó la postura de Annie, quien parecía muy segura de sí misma. Todo el grupo se puso de rodillas, con la mirada al frente. La consorte sonrió y tomó la mano de su dama de compañía; una morena alta, con pecas en su rostro y una expresión algo peligrosa. El gato fue recibido por una sirvienta que se acercó a ella rápidamente.

Petra abandonó su puesto en el trono y se acercó al grupo de concubinas, paseándose alrededor de ellas. La dama de compañía se quedó a un lado de la sala, junto a la sirvienta que sostenía al gato blanco.

—El cortesano ya les ha indicado las reglas del palacio—dijo—Deben comportarse correctamente y vivir en hermandad, eso les asegurará su estadía aquí—pasó por la parte trasera del grupo—Las perdedoras nunca podrán conocer al emperador. Deben ganarse su rango en el harem, mantenerlo y defenderlo—indicó pasando al otro extremo de la sala—Aspiren a los primeros lugares, mis niñas—Eren suspiró bajito al oír esto. El no era una mujer—Recuerden cuidar de su imagen, al emperador le gustan las cosas hermosas—la consorte rió y varias chicas la imitaron, apoyando sus palabras—Yo soy la que velará por ustedes, por lo que no deben preocuparse. Si algo sucede dentro del harem, yo soy la primera en tomar medidas. Por lo que deben ser buenas entre si y vivir en paz para que no tengamos que llegar a esos extremos—informó, llegando a la parte delantera del grupo.

El castaño miraba el piso nervioso, podía sentir los pasos de la consorte acercándose más y más hasta su lugar. Tal vez no había pasado inadvertido como pensaba. Trató de controlar su respiración y rogó a los dioses para que la mujer no reparara en él. Pero al parecer, su suplica no llegó a los cielos.

—¿Qué tenemos aquí? —dijo la consorte, situándose frente a Eren—Eres el hijo de Kuan Yin, ¿verdad? —más que una pregunta, fue una afirmación. El castaño asintió, aun con la mirada sobre el suelo—¿Eren Jaeger?

Los ojos verdes se alzaron, evitando el contacto visual con la peli naranja.

—Sí, su alteza—respondió con un tono sereno.

Annie lo miró de reojo y luego entornó los ojos. Ese chico solo buscaba lucirse ante la consorte.

—El emperador tiene nuevos estándares de belleza, por lo que veo—comentó Petra—Eres tan _joven y hermoso_ , no dudo que con el tiempo y buenos estudios llegarás a un buen puesto—aduló la consorte, sonriendo un poco más—Levanta la mirada—ordenó y así lo hizo el chico—Realmente bello. Ya entiendo por qué su majestad te quería en el palacio—ladeó la cabeza y estiró la mano, acariciando los cabellos castaños.

—Gracias, su alteza—dijo con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas. Pudo escuchar a Annie bufar y a otras chicas murmurar a sus espaldas. El reconocimiento de la consorte Rall le había levantado el ánimo, pero habría preferido que no hubiera sido dicho en público. Ahora se sentía en la mira de sus hermanas.

—Felicidades—susurró la pequeña rubia un tono alegre. Reconoció su voz a pesar de estar frente a ella.

—Gracias—le respondió de la misma manera.

La consorte regresó al trono y la dama de compañía la ayudó a tomar asiento.

—Eso es todo por ahora. Sigan las reglas y sean buenas con sus hermanas…—giró su cabeza hacia Eren, y le sonrió con dulzura—… y hermano. El cortesano las va a guiar hasta la plaza donde podrán ver al emperador, recuerden darle una buena primera impresión, mis florecitas. Ahora retírense.

El corazón de Eren se agitó al escuchar lo último. Ya era el momento de conocer al hombre al que había sido entregado.

* * *

" _Construir un hogar en el mundo de los hombres, ¿Cómo se puede lograr eso? Junta los crisantemos que nacen con la madrugada, besa las gotas de la lluvia nocturna. Abraza la gloria de tu señor y sírvele con toda tu alma. Que tu amor no pueda ser expresado con palabras."_

Nuevamente formaron al grupo en medio de la gran plaza. Los guardias estaban presentes con sus armaduras semejantes a las escamas de los dragones. Todos aguardaban de pie, esperando la llegada del emperador siendo anunciada. Las banderas rojas ondeaban con el viento y lo único que se escuchaba eran los cantos de algunas aves en el inmenso cielo azul. A lo lejos vieron a un guardia marchar con una bandera roja, enfilando la procesión. Luego fueron apareciendo soldados, eunucos, sirvientas cargando recipientes con incienso y en el medio un palanquín dorado, que era cargado por un grupo de hombres de túnica roja. El emperador se estaba acercando con su corte.

—¡De rodillas! —ordenó en voz alta el cortesano.

Las concubinas, los eunucos y las sirvientas acataron la orden inmediatamente. Annie resopló pero aun así obedeció. Sin embargo Eren se quedó de pie, observando fascinado el desfile que pasaba a su lado. Sus ojos observaban asombrados como el palanquín dorado se acercaba cada vez más. Quería saber quién era el hombre que se encontraba ahí sentado. Quería conocer el rostro del emperador. No le importó estar faltándole al respeto al no arrodillarse ante su presencia, nada de eso lo preocupaba.

El palanquín pasó justo al lado suyo y vio a alguien que pensó que no volvería a ver en su vida. ¡Era él! , ¡Era el extraño de cabellos oscuros como la noche sin estrellas! Su respiración se aceleró y su corazón bombeó con más rapidez. ¿Era el emperador?, ¿Su adorado desconocido era el mismo emperador? No entendía, ¡habían estado charlando como iguales en el jardín y este nunca le reveló su identidad ni su nombre! ¿Por qué no lo había hecho? Estaba sintiendo muchas cosas al mismo tiempo; emoción, sorpresa, ansiedad, confusión y celos. Unos terribles celos. Su adorado emperador (ya no extraño) debía ser compartido con sus hermanas, y eso era algo que no quería.

"Que me mire", suplicó en su mente, "Madre Kuan Yin, por favor, que el emperador pose su mirada en mi, te lo suplico."

Su petición fue escuchada por los cielos. El emperador bajó su mirada y observó al cairen que lo contemplaba de pie.

—Detengan la marcha—ordenó.

El palanquín se detuvo de inmediato. Todos seguían de rodillas menos Eren, quien no paraba de contemplarlo en silencio. Los ojos verdes del castaño brillaron cuando se encontraron con los ojos plata del pelinegro.

—Saludos, su majestad—dijo con una sonrisa en los labios, inclinando levemente la cabeza.

El pelinegro lo recorrió con la mirada. Internamente se sintió satisfecho al ver al hijo de Kuan Yin entre las integrantes del harem. La belleza abrumadora del castaño lo había atrapado impidiéndole pensar en otros asuntos que no fueran relacionados a su encuentro en el jardín. Había arreglado todo para que el chico le perteneciera, y ahora estaba hecho. Era suyo, solo suyo. Ahora lo tenía frente a él, tan lindo y curioso. Era como si al castaño no le importara que él fuera el emperador, y si era sincero, a él tampoco le importaba. Porque era su favorito, su predilecto el que lo observaba con esa mirada tan tierna. Sin embargo, no exteriorizó nada de lo que sentía, debía mantener su postura imponente y reservada.

—¿Por qué no estás de rodillas? —preguntó con severidad.

Eren ladeó la cabeza como si no comprendiera y miró a su alrededor notando que todos estaban postrados. Volvió su mirada al emperador con un poco de preocupación, lo que menos quería era hacer enfadar al pelinegro.

—Lo siento, su majestad—inclinó la cabeza con lentitud—Pero quería conocer su rostro y desde abajo no podía hacerlo. Disculpe mi falta de respeto, por favor—pidió con una sonrisa apenada.

El pelinegro lo observó impasible desde el palanquín. Todos escuchaban en absoluto silencio el intercambio de palabras, nerviosos por la respuesta del emperador.

—Su majestad…—susurró el cortesano, alzando la cabeza dudoso—Discul…—trató de interceder por Eren, pero el emperador lo detuvo alzando una mano, exigiendo silencio. El cortesano regresó a su posición apretando los labios.

Eren lejos de estar asustado por la reacción de emperador, estaba ansioso por hablar con él. Una parte suya estaba aliviada de ver que el hombre al que debía entregarse era el extraño que lo había ayudado y que lo había cautivado. Pero otra se entristecía al notar que el emperador actuaba como si nunca se hubiesen visto, como si nunca hubiesen charlado; como si nunca se hubieran conocido. Y el fondo sentía el malestar recorrerle. Todas las noches pensando en su desconocido, deseando encontrárselo de nuevo, y se cumplió su deseo, pero no de la manera que esperaba.

—Seré indulgente contigo y te lo dejaré pasar por esta vez—dijo con serenidad el emperador.

—Gracias, su majestad—respondió Eren haciendo una reverencia.

—¿Te han tratado bien los sirvientes? —preguntó.

Los ojos verdes de Eren se dirigieron al cortesano por inercia. No lo habían tratado mal en todo el día, y ahora creía suponer la razón, no quería hacerse falsas esperanzas pero deseaba creer que el emperador tenía que ver en ese trato especial hacia su persona.

—Han sido muy amables conmigo, su majestad—Eren pudo ver el cuerpo del cortesano relajarse notablemente.

El pelinegro asintió.

—¿Y cómo se encuentra tu mano? —los ojos color plata buscaron la mano del muchacho. Recordó lo suaves y tibias que se habían sentido entre las suyas.

—Mucho mejor, gracias a usted—el castaño sonrió feliz al ver que el emperador recordaba su encuentro y el gesto que había tenido con él. Tampoco había olvidado los regalos que habían sido enviados a su casa y que se suponía, venían de parte del pelinegro. Supuso que era correcto agradecerle por eso, en medio de la procesión—Y… también gracias por los obsequios que envió. Ha sido un honor haberlos recibido de parte suya. Son realmente hermosos—comentó.

—¿Te gustaron?

—¡Mucho su majestad! —dejó de lado el tono de voz educado, y dejó que la emoción se notara en la respuesta.

Levi volvió a asentir, satisfecho por la respuesta del castaño. Era cierto que había escogido personalmente el contenido de los baúles. Todos de materiales finos y elaborados meticulosamente por varios artesanos. Ahora que Eren estaba en su harem, podría admirarlo paseándose por su palacio con aquellos vestidos hechos a su medida. Una hermosa vista.

—Me alegra escuchar eso. Fueron especialmente hechos para ti—dijo, causando una emoción indescriptible en el más joven, sin importarle que estuvieran en medio de la plaza, que todos los sirvientes y las cairenes habían escuchado la plática. Olvidando que los cargueros estaban de pie, cansados de sostener el pesado palanquín—Ahora, recuerda obedecer las reglas del palacio y cumplir con tus deberes. Por tus méritos serás recompensado, no lo olvides.

Luego ordenó a los cargueros que continuaran con su marcha y siguieron con la procesión. Eren lo vio alejarse con una sonrisa feliz en los labios y el corazón latiéndole con fuerza en el pecho. El palanquín continuó avanzando dejando una estela de incienso y perdiéndose en una de las salidas de la plaza. Por unos segundos todo quedó sumergido en silencio, nadie sabía que decir ante el espectáculo que antes habían presenciado.

El cortesano fue el primero en reaccionar, levantándose precipitadamente y encarando al cairen que seguía de pie observando el camino por donde se había alejado la corte del emperador.

—¿Pero es que acaso quieres morir antes de tu hora? —preguntó, nervioso y molesto—¿En que estabas pensando?, ¡Hablándole de esa manera a su majestad! —le hizo una señal a las cairenes para que pusieran de pie y todas obedecieron—No esperes más consideración de su parte. Puede que seas su predilecto por ahora, pero en unas noches, cuando llame a alguna de tus hermanas, eso va a cambiar—advirtió, y se giró encarando al grupo—Es hora de que conozcan sus habitaciones. Síganme.

Las palabras del cortesano lo habían golpeado con fuerza trayéndolo a la realidad. Era verdad, el emperador no era solo suyo; debía compartirlo con sus hermanas. Y que fuera el favorito por ahora no le aseguraba que en futuro siguiera siendo así.

Avanzó con el grupo sintiéndose mucho peor que antes de haber llegado. Ahora no lo atormentaba el no saber a quién le iba a pertenecer. Lo que lo molestaba era saber que su querido emperador no sería totalmente suyo. Pero se prometió algo a sí mismo. Ser el mejor del harem, ser el predilecto de su majestad, ser al que más quisiera. Ser lo primero que pensara al levantarse en la mañana y lo último al acostarse. Que lo que el emperador sintiera por Eren fuera tan fuerte que no pudiera ser explicado con palabras. Eren quería se más que un simple cairen para su majestad.

" _Es la primera hora de mi vida. Mi amante debe estar con otra en la calle de las flores, mas sé y aseguro que ninguna le da la felicidad que le doy yo. Es la primera hora de mi vida. Mi amante regresa a mis brazos, y sé y aseguro que de ellos no volverá a irse."_

* * *

 **¡Gracias por llegar hasta aquí! No hubo mucho de Levi pero necesitaba integrar a Eren para que ya mas adelante las cosas fluyeran. Espero que les haya gustado mucho. Lo hago con cariño para ustedes y cada vez que leo que les gusta es como la recompensa. ¡Son tan lindas todas ustedes! me siento bien de ver que a varias les ha gustado. Merecen un abrazo todas, ¡todas!**

 **Ahora los reviews:**

 **Hikari Candy:** ¡Hola, muchas gracias por pasarte por mi historia Candy! me alegra bastante que te haya gustado, y también gracias por esas palabras tan lindas, créeme que hago lo mejor que puedo para traerles algo decente. Eren es muy fuerte pero lindo, muchas cosas van a pasar en el harem pero se las va a arreglar. Este cap fue mucho más largo pero tenía que meter todo eso para empezar con la vida de Eren en el palacio, espero que te haya gustado. Jaja el conejito lo hizo sin intención creo, y no te preocupes tu escribes de maravilla y si vas a hacer un fic con esa temática me encantaría leerlo, ya sabes que amo tus fics y siempre estoy lista para leer algo de tus manos mágicas. ¡Espero que te haya gustado este cap! ¡Y gracias por ser mi primer review aquí! Un abrazo enorme mi linda Candy.

 **MagiAllie:** ¡Aw, gracias Magi! Jaja la verdad, yo también quería escribir este fic, pero sabes que tuvo que esperar para aclarar los detalles e investigar todo lo que necesitaba. Que palabras tan lindas, no sabes cuánto me ayudan y me animan a seguir con esto. Ojala te haya gustado este cap, aunque Levi casi no aparece pero más adelante podremos saber de él. Hay muchas cosas por delante así que a esperar lo mejor para Eren y mas regalos de Levi jajaja. ¡Gracias de nuevo por el review tan lindo! Me encantan, me hacen feliz. ¡Un beso y un abrazo gigante!

 **Charly Land:** ¡Hola, Charly que bueno verte por aquí! Qué bueno que te haya gustado el cap anterior, de verdad, y espero que este también te guste, lo hice con mucho amor para ustedes. ¡Gracias por el review y las lindas palabras! Me siento feliz de verte en mis fics y que me dejes comentarios tan bellos que me ayudan bastante. ¡Un abrazo asfixiante Charly, con mucho cariño!

 **Yenesis Kutsenova Tetsuya:** ¡Eren es hermoso! Y ya descubrió que el emperador es su hermoso pelinegro jaja y ahora quiere ser el mejor cairen para que solo mire a él. Gracias por tu apoyo constante en mis fics, de verdad que me alegro de verte aquí también y que te guste la historia me pone contenta. ¡No te preocupes! Lo mejor es que te mejores, eso puede esperar, así que por favor cuídate, ¿vale? ¡Gracias por el review! ¡Ojala ya estés mejor!

 **AstridHatakeAckermanJaeger:** jaja Eren sintió muchas cositas contradictorias pero no pudo hablar mucho con Levi por estar en esa procesión. ¡Muchas van a querer meterse en su camino pero Eren está empeñado en ser el mejor! Espero que este cap te haya gustado, tiene muchas cosas de la cultura que espero disfruten. ¡Gracias por apoyarme aquí también, estoy feliz, feliz, feliz, de tener aquí también! ¡Que tengas unos días preciosos y llenos de luz!

 **Yaritza9:** ¡Hola, muchas gracias por el apoyo! Espero que te haya gustado este cap, y mil gracias por dejarme un review. ¡Un abrazo enorme!

 **Sora Yoru Hashiba :** ¡Hola, bienvenida! Pues yo estoy contenta de conocerte jaja. ¡Eren tiene su trasero dalo por hecho! Solo que los vestidos esconden sus cositas pero más adelante podrán apreciarlo. No te preocupes, van a pasar cosas y así… ¡pero esto lo saben muchas personas y es que yo no escribo finales tristes! Así que tú tranquila, yo nerviosa. Eren ya conoció a su extraño y se va a esforzar para ser el mejor, ya sabes que quiere toda la atención del emperador. ¡Muchas gracias por el review tan lindo que me dejaste! Y por apoyarme en esta historia. Espero que el cap te haya gustado, lo hice con cariño. ¡Que tengas un día precioso!

 **FJulietta:** Eren usará vestidos de mujer y brochesitos en el cabello pero es bien macho jajaja. Claro, Eren como buen hijo debe obedecer al orden imperial o su familia puede ser castigada y aparte sería llevado a la fuerza. "Desobedecer a los padres es abolir mil buenas acciones". Y si hay castigos, bastantes, en el fic van a conocer desde los más leves hasta los más severos. ¿Qué te ha parecido Petra?, ¿no es un amor? Jaja. Lo siento pero sabes porque Issy tuvo que morir, era necesario. Ojala te haya gustado el cap Juli, tiene muchas cosas y poca participación de Levi pero era necesario enseñar como Eren se integró al harem. ¡Gracias por el apoyo y los consejos que me das, y por mi regalito jajaja, lo amo! ¡Un abrazo gigante y lleno de amor!

 **Bossenbroek:** ¡Palabras lindas, reviews en mis fics, apoyo incondicional… tú debes ser Bossenbroek! Jajajaa qué bueno que te haya gustado mi fic, y que la narración te haya ayudado para imaginar todo. ¡Va a haber ternura, mimos, y amor! Pero también cosas algo complicadas para Eren. Ojala este cap te haya gustado aunque Levi casi no haya salido, pero más adelante hace su aparición. ¡Mil gracias por todos tus review en mis historias! Y por apoyarme en esta, estoy feliz. ¡Que tengas un lindo día!

 **Fujimy:** ¡Tan linda, de verdad gracias por las palabras! Eren usando hanfu femeninos es hermoso y si, el puede vestirse así pero tiene claro que es hombre y que no le gusta el pelo largo. Estaba todo triste porque tenía que irse y ahora se ha prometido hacer lo posible para ser el mejor cairen del harem. Yo me felicito de tenerte en mis fics de hecho jaja enserio, cada vez me pongo más feliz de ver tus reviews en ellos y saber que te gustan. La vidente se detuvo porque vio cosas grandes… muy grandes, buenas y malas. Ambas por igual, pero de ellas nos vamos a ir enterando, no te preocupes. ¡Mil gracias por ese hermoso review! ¡Un beso y un abrazo llenos de cariño!

 **Annyel:** ¡Ya vas a ver! Y no solo con Petra, van a haber más mujeres que quieren hundirlo. ¡Pero tiene voluntad entonces se las va a rreglar! Gracias, gracias, gracias por el review. ¡Un abrazo gigante!

 **Fuckthesummer:** ¡Aquí está el cap! Ojala lo hayas disfrutado. Muchas gracias por leer. ¡Un beso y un abrazo enorme!

 **Emilda:** Hola Emi, gracias por el apoyo, ¡yo también te quiero un montón! Sabes que amo a Eren y el es tan lindo que hay que describir esa belleza. Aquí también va a ser mimado y consentido por nuestro emperador y su corte. ¡Esas palabras tan bellas me animan mucho, no tienes idea! Jajaja espero que el cap te haya gustado. Más adelante sale nuestro pelinegro. ¡Que tengas unos días hermosos y frescos!

 **Tsuki girasol:** ¡Hola, claro que Levi lo quiso en su harem! Además le da muchos regalos y va a ser el consentido, pero ese es un problema pues va a estar en la mira de muchas personas. Qué bueno que te guste, quiero la armonía entre la historia y la cultura para que puedan disfrutarla. Van a pasar muchas cosas pero Eren se las va a arreglar. ¡Gracias por el review tan lindo! Espero que te guste la historia. ¡Un abrazo lleno de buenos sentimientos!

 **Recuerden que cualquier duda me la pueden dejar en los reviews. ¡Nos vemos en otro capitulo!**

 **¿Un review? ¡Su opinión me importa mucho!**


	3. La guerra del silencio

**¡Hola, hola! ¿como están? ¡Espero que bien! Siento tanto la demora para este capitulo, de verdad, me disculpo con cada una de ustedes. FF tuvo sus problemas y yo la verdad prefería esperar antes de hacer algo, pero aquí esta finalmente. Quiero agradecerles, personitas hermosas, por apoyarme en cada capitulo de esta historia. ¡Son tan bellas! sus reviews me han hecho bastante feliz, y como no, las que me leen desde las sombras también me ponen contenta. Por cierto, gracias Magi por la imagen, sabes lo mucho que me había gustado, ¡asi todas pueden ver el hermoso traje de Eren! no pude resistir mis impulsos y la puse. Les agradezco tanto la oportunidad que me dan. Voy a poner los significados de ciertas palabras por si alguna no las conoce:**

 **Erhu : ****"violín chino de dos cuerdas" es un instrumento de cuerda frotada con dos cuerdas y que se toca con arco.**

 **Peineta : Es un ornamento femenino para el cabello que consta de un cuerpo convexo y un conjunto de púas que se encajan sobre el cabello. Puede variar su tamaño o adorno. **

**Buda Amitabha : "Buda Amitabha" se traduce simplemente como "Luz Infinita Completamente Consciente". Es el Buda representante de la suprema mente de todos los Budas. De acuerdo con los escritos, Amitābha posee infinitos méritos como resultado de sus buenas acciones en incontables vidas pasadas. **

**Cicuta : Es una hierba de aspecto similar al perejil y olor fétido, es una de las plantas más venenosas. **

**Recuerden, si tienen alguna duda pueden dejármela en los reviews y con mucho gusto se las respondo. ¡Al final están las respuestas a sus reviews divinos!**

* * *

 **III**

 **La guerra del silencio**

" _¿Cuánto podrá durar para nosotros el disfrute del oro, la posesión del jade? Cien años tal vez, este es el término de la esperanza máxima. Vivir y morir luego; he aquí la sola seguridad del hombre. Llenen mi copa, es momento de vaciarla de un solo trago."_

—¡Todas las concubinas imperiales, es hora! —anunció un cortesano desde la puerta que daba a las habitaciones de las cairenes. Dos eunucos sostenían cada uno una farola roja, alumbrando el pasillo. Era de madrugada y aún no salía el sol—¡Levántense!

Dentro de la gran habitación las lámparas fueron encendidas y cada cairen se levantó con rapidez, arreglando su cama y apresurándose hacia las duchas.

Christa regresaba a la habitación ya arreglada con el hanfu rosa, acomodando su tocado y buscando con la mirada a Eren. No lo había visto en las duchas y tampoco entre las cairenes que revoloteaban por toda la estancia. Suspiró al ver que la cama de Eren aún tenía el dosel cerrado, lo cual significaba que el castaño no se había levantado.

Corrió hasta la cama que estaba apartada de las demás y abrió las cortinas con fuerza, sin lograr despertar al chico.

—¡Eren! —lo llamó con prisa—¡Eren, despiértate!

El castaño se giró, dándole la espalda tratando de ignorarla.

—¡Eren!

—No hagas ruido…—rezongó el castaño, tapándose con las mantas.

Christa lo tomó del hombro, sacudiéndolo ligeramente.

—Tienes que levantarte—le quitó las mantas apurada—¡Ya todas se fueron!

—¿Qué? —los ojos verdes se abrieron de repente—¿Se fueron?

—¡Se fueron! —repitió la rubia, mirando a su alrededor.

Eren se levantó, apartando las sabanas y mantas, tomando el hanfu que había preparado la noche anterior y precipitándose hacia las duchas. Christa arregló la cama del castaño y lo esperó para poder ir juntos hacia las clases de baile que tendrían esa mañana.

Se habían hecho buenos amigos con el pasar de la semana. Christa era de las pocas chicas que se acercaban a Eren. A menudo paseaban juntos por los jardines y las calles, charlando. La rubia era tímida y constantemente era Eren quien de la defendía de los comentarios ácidos que las cairenes hacían con burla cuando se les daba la oportunidad. Era un alivio para ambos tenerse mutuamente, pues en ese harem estar solo era como correr solo en medio de la noche, en un bosque infestado de lobos hambrientos.

Ambos corrieron hasta el salón donde se iban a llevar las clases. Era su primer día y ya estaban llegando tarde. El castaño llevaba a Christa de la mano, casi arrastrándola, para agilizar su carrera. Cuando vislumbraron las puertas rojas, estas ya estaban siendo cerradas por dos eunucos, afortunadamente alcanzaron a llegar a tiempo antes de ser dejados afuera.

Se formaron rápidamente, donde estaban sus respectivos puestos en la fila. Annie ya estaba de primera, bien arreglada, con una mirada desdeñosa. El castaño se hizo junto a ella ignorándola.

—¡Discúlpenos!—dijeron Eren y Christa al mismo tiempo, tratando de controlar sus respiraciones.

La maestra de danza era una mujer de cabello cenizo y mirada perspicaz. El hanfu rojo en la parte superior y verde en la inferior era algo sencillo pero igualmente hermoso.

—Solo por esta vez, lo pasaré por alto—advirtió con una sonrisa comprensiva.

—Gracias—dijeron con una sonrisa aliviada.

La maestra entonces inició con sus clases presentándose como Rico Brzenska. Les habló de las reglas, haciendo énfasis en la puntualidad. Luego les hablo de los bailes que se llevaban a cabo en el palacio y de los más conocidos.

—Ya que hemos hecho esta pequeña introducción, entonces pasaremos a la práctica—anunció. Las cairenes murmuraron emocionadas entre ellas, mientras que Eren apretaba las mangas de su hanfu con nerviosismo.

Él no sabía bailar, nunca lo había practicado a pesar de estar entre las funciones de los hijos de Kuan Yin. Pensaba que era una pérdida de tiempo, hasta ese día, sin embargo, se había hecho la promesa de ser el mejor en todo y eso incluía la danza.

Rico les instruyó con movimientos simples y concisos. Pronto cada cairen se encontraba haciendo giros y dando pequeños pasos sincronizados. Al principio al castaño le había costado soltarse pero con el paso de los minutos iba ganado confianza y mejorando su técnica. A quien si le estaba costando era a la pequeña rubia quien se tropezaba con alguna de sus hermanas, siendo corregida constantemente por la maestra.

Rico miraba detalladamente cual cairen destacaba en la danza, anotando sus nombres. Al final les ordenó que se detuvieran y se formaran nuevamente.

—Cairen Leonhardt, cairen Jaeger, al centro del salón. Las demás, retírense hasta el fondo—ordenó, subiéndose a la pequeña tarima para tener una mejor visión. Ambos cairenes obedecieron extrañados, sin saber que habían hecho mal—¿Recuerdan cada uno de los pasos? —les preguntó. Ambos asintieron—Bien, entonces quiero que esta vez repitan lo que les he enseñado, con acompañamiento—dijo, señalando a los músicos que estaban en un rincón del salón.

Rico dio la señal y el músico agitó tres veces los cascabeles. Cuando el erhu empezó a sonar, ambos cairenes empezaron a bailar. Los movimientos de ambos eran fluidos como las olas, cada uno haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por no fallar bajo la mirada de la maestra. Las cairenes observaban desde la distancia en silencio, maravilladas de ver la danza acompañada por la música. Los movimientos de la rubia eran exactos a los del castaño, casi como si bailaran ante un espejo. Los hanfus parecían flotar entre paso y paso, suavizando los movimientos. Y los pies de deslizaban con suavidad y precisión, respetando los tiempos de la coreografía. Al terminar la pieza, Rico sonrió satisfecha.

—No me he equivocado. Ustedes poseen una gracia natural—alagó.

—Gracias —hicieron una reverencia.

Rico bajó de la tarima, paseándose por el salón, mientras golpeaba la palma de su mano con una vara de bambú.

—Si… pero eso no es lo único importante, ¿verdad? —preguntó en general—Ustedes se lucieron con sus movimientos, pero, ¿será los mismo con su ingenio?—se hizo frente a Eren y Annie, quienes seguían de pie en medio del salón—Esta es una pieza bastante elaborada y una de las favoritas del emperador. ¿Alguno de ustedes sabe de qué trata? —los miró a cada uno.

Eren pensó en los textos que había leído antes de llegar al palacio. En alguna parte de los libros había leído un fragmento de la canción y tenía una teoría acerca de ello. Cuando iba a decir algo, Annie se le adelantó.

—Yo sé de qué trata—Rico asintió, dándole la palabra—Habla sobre el poder del emperador. Él representa a la mujer de la que habla la canción, pues con solo una mirada hace que las ciudades caigan a sus pies—dijo con elocuencia—Todos quieren conocer a su majestad pero él se mantiene "inalcanzable".

La maestra asintió con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Una explicación bastante interesante cairen Leonhardt. Parece que su belleza puede compararse con su inteligencia.

La rubia sonrió con altivez, mirando de reojo a Eren.

—Yo tengo otra explicación—dijo el castaño con seguridad.

—Lo escuchamos cairen Jaeger—concedió Rico.

—Creo que la canción habla sobre la emperatriz Kuchel—Annie frunció el ceño, mirándolo con incredulidad—Si no recuerdo mal… la emperatriz Kuchel fue considerada una de las mujeres más hermosas de todas las dinastías y el antiguo emperador le dedicó un libro de poemas que hablaban de ella y sus virtudes. Entre esos poemas esta la canción, que es en realidad el fragmento de un poema llamado "La bella inalcanzable"—a medida que iba explicando, la sonrisa de Rico se hacía más grande.

—Es correcto cairen Jaeger—asintió la maestra—Cairen Leonhardt lo hizo muy bien, sin embargo debe leer mas textos e informarse correctamente. La clase ha terminado, afuera están las sirvientas con sus almuerzos ya listos—informó Rico—Felicidades cairen Jaeger—le sonrió a Eren antes de retirarse.

Annie pasó airosa junto al castaño. Eren se reunió con Christa, feliz de su primer logro en la clase. Salieron al pequeño jardín que había frente al salón y tomaron sus almuerzos en las cajas de madera. Platicaron sobre la clase, la pequeña rubia se lamentaba de su torpeza pero Eren trataba de animarla, prometiéndole enseñarle más adelante.

A lo lejos se escuchaba un pequeño alboroto. Los ojos verdes de Eren vieron como algunas cairenes corrían a la parte trasera del edifico cuchicheando. La pequeña rubia miró al castaño con duda. Ambos dejaron sus almuerzos y siguieron a las concubinas para ver de qué se trataba el escándalo.

Eren se hizo paso entre las concubinas, llevando a la oji azul de la mano para que no se quedara atrás. La escena lo sorprendió. Arrodillada, casi rozando el suelo con su frente, se encontraba una sirvienta temblorosa, susurrando disculpas y frente a ella, Annie con sus manos en la cintura le hablaba con una voz tan fuerte que espantaba a las aves.

—¡Te dije que necesitaba tomar mi jugo matinal!—le recordó, apretando los dientes—¿Cómo se te ocurre preguntarme "¿Qué es eso?"?—pateó con ligereza el cuerpo de la sirvienta.

La muchacha se incorporó un poco, temblorosa, excusándose repetidas veces.

—¡Vengo de una familia pobre! —explicó, tratando de justificarse—¡Realmente no sé que es un jugo matinal! Por favor, indíqueme como es.

Annie miró a su alrededor, con una sonrisa hastiada. Eren pudo reconocer a la sirvienta que se encontraba de rodillas. Era la misma que lo había acompañado en la carroza, Sasha, si no recordaba mal su nombre.

—¡Puedo preguntar si lo desea!

La rubia le dio una bofetada tan fuerte que hizo caer a la sirvienta. La castaña llevó una mano a su cara, tratando se soportar el dolor y la humillación. Eren iba a acercarse hasta Annie pero Christa lo detuvo, apretando su mano y negando con la cabeza.

—¡Los sirvientes de mi familia conocen lo que es un jugo matinal!—regañó la rubia, dando golpes con la punta de su pie a la castaña—Se supone que aquí vive la nobleza, ¡no gente indecente como tú! —incorporó a la sirvienta con fuerza, como si fuera una muñeca de trapo—Ahora mismo te voy a llevar con la consorte Rall para que sepa que te burlaste de mi.

—¡No por favor! ¡Se lo suplico!—rogó Sasha, con lagrimas en los ojos.

Annie la volvió a tirar al suelo y levantó el brazo, lista para darle otro golpe a la sirvienta, hasta que una mano la detuvo.

Eren se había soltado del agarre de la pequeña rubia, no podía soportar el ver como Annie abuzaba de Sasha de esa manera. Controlando su temperamento, puso una sonrisa, sujetando el brazo de Annie con fuerza.

—Incluso en un palacio rodeado de gente noble, la indecencia es inevitable—comentó con calma. Annie lo miró furiosa, soltándose de su agarre—¿Quieres un jugo matinal, cierto? ¿Es necesario que atormentes a una sirvienta por eso? —dijo, mirando a Sasha para dar más énfasis.

—Es fácil para ti preguntarlo—arrastró las palabras, mirándolo fijamente—Entonces puedo preguntarte a ti, que eres de una familia acomodada, ¿me vas a preparar un jugo matinal?

El jugo matinal era un té que solo se consumía en las familias ricas de China. Era de una elaboración cuidadosa y para conseguir un buen resultado se necesitaban los ingredientes más frescos que pudieran encontrarse.

—No es difícil para mí hacerlo—aceptó con una sonrisa. Le hizo una señal a Christa para que se acercara. Cuando la pequeña rubia estuvo a su lado, le preguntó con amabilidad—¿Hay algunos lotos cerca de aquí?

—El jardín cerca del palacio Xian Ling, llamado Liufang tiene lotos—respondió la rubia, sintiendo la mirada de todas las cairenes sobre ellos.

—Bien. Iré esta noche y así tu jugo matinal estará listo mañana en la mañana—le informó el oji verde a Annie.

—¿Esta noche? Bien, mañana lo estaré esperando—dijo con desdeño, dándole una última mirada a la sirvienta que seguía en el suelo.

Se retiró con las demás cairenes siguiéndola, dejándolos solos. Sasha al ver que se habían marchado, se inclinó ante Eren, pegando la frente contra el suelo.

—¡Cairen Jaeger, gracias por salvarme, muchas gracias! —agradecía entre sollozos una y otra vez.

Eren y Christa la ayudaron a ponerse de pie, cada uno tomándola de un brazo. La pequeña rubia le limpió falda del hanfu verde que estaba sucia por los golpes de Annie.

—Estoy eternamente agradecida con usted cairen Jaeger, por favor, permítame estar siempre a su disposición—suplicó, haciendo una reverencia.

—Está bien Sasha—aceptó el castaño con una sonrisa.

Christa le ofreció un pañuelo a la castaña para que le limpiara la cara y esta aceptó agradecida, aun hipando y temblando por el reciente susto.

—¿Realmente vas a prepararle ese jugo matinal a Annie?—preguntó la rubia sin creérselo.

—Sí, pero solo por esta vez—sentenció el castaño.

—Mi señor—dijo Sasha, llamando la atención de Eren—He escuchado que los mejores lotos crecen en el palacio Qian Xiang. Son raras especies traídas desde Dashi. Ellos se mantienen abiertos en la noche durante cien días, creo que sería lo más apropiado para complacer a cairen Leonhardt—informó la castaña, ya más tranquila.

Eren asintió, empezando a caminar en dirección a la casa de las cairenes, siendo seguido de cerca por Christa y Sasha.

—En ese caso, iré allí.

—Yo puedo acompañarlo, mi señor—ofreció Sasha con una pequeña sonrisa. El castaño le correspondió la sonrisa, asintiendo.

—¿Y tú, Christa?—le preguntó, mirando a la rubia que caminaba a su lado—¿Quieres acompañarnos?

Ella sonrió apenada, negando con suavidad.

—Lo siento, no puedo acompañarlos. Tengo que practicar mi caligrafía y transcribir un par de libros.

—Ya veo… No te preocupes, traeré algo de jugo para ti—prometió Eren con una sonrisa.

Pasaron por un pequeño puente de madera, con un lago bajo ellos, lleno de flores flotando en el. No había más que hacer ese día así que cada una se dedicaba a practicar diferentes oficios, o simplemente paseaban por los rincones de la ciudad que tenían permitidos.

A lo lejos, la dama de compañía de la consorte Rall se retiraba con la información de lo que había presenciado.

* * *

" _No hace falta cuerdas ni instrumentos de viento, cuando las aguas de las montañas nos regalan sus prístinas notas. ¿Por qué molestarme en cantar o andar silbando, cuando los frondosos árboles murmuran la canción del viento?"_

En el estudio del palacio Xian Ling, la consorte Petra pintaba en un pergamino que ocupaba gran parte del escritorio. Las velas aromáticas estaban encendidas y las puertas cerradas. Sus tres sirvientas le ayudaban a mezclar los pigmentos y limpiar los pinceles que iba desocupando. Apenas estaba dándole la primera capa con tinta negra al dibujo. En el pergamino, una mujer de cabellos negros con un hanfu azul bailaba entre pájaros y mariposas. La consorte se recogió la manga del hanfu rosa, para no estropear la tela con la tinta. Delineó la cintura de la mujer del dibujo y sonrió satisfecha al ver su obra apenas iniciada.

La puerta fue abierta y aún así no levantó la mirada para ver quien había entrado al estudio.

—Su alteza—saludó Ymir, desde una distancia prudente.

Petra detuvo su trabajo, alzando la mirada.

—Veo que ya regresaste. ¿Cómo están las cairenes?

—La clase de baile se llevó a cabo sin ningún problema relevante —dijo la morena, obviando el retraso de Eren y Christa—Sin embargo, al final de las clases, cairen Leonhardt tuvo un disgusto con una de las sirvientas.

La consorte suspiró, negando suavemente. Los adornos de su cabello chocaron entre sí, rozándole las mejillas.

—Esa niña…

—Pero cairen Jaeger estaba cerca y evitó que cairen Leonhardt la castigara—informó.

Petra asintió, dejando el pincel a un lado del pergamino. Una sirvienta le extendió un pañuelo para que se limpiara las manos.

—El hijo de Kuan Yin, ¿cierto?—Ymir afirmó—Es el único capaz de hacerle frente a alguien de un clan influyente—comentó con una pequeña sonrisa, limpiando los restos de tinta.

—Castígueme por mi incompetencia, no le informé a tiempo—dijo la morena, bajando la cabeza sumisamente.

—Levanta la cabeza—ordenó—Al final no pasó a mayores—dijo la consorte, extendiendo la mano para que Ymir la llevara hasta el asiento que estaba al otro lado.

La morena guió a la consorte hasta la silla llena de cojines y la ayudó a tomar asiento, arreglando su vestido para que no lo pisara al levantarse.

—¿Qué va a hacer al respecto, su alteza?

Petra pasó los dedos por los bordados de los cojines, imitando los patrones, pensativa.

—Haz mencionado que cairen Jaeger detuvo a cairen Leonhardt…—repitió, en voz alta—¿Cómo se llevan los dos? ¿Has sabido de algún otro incidente?

—Parece que no se llevan muy bien, sin embargo no han tenido algún encuentro que requiera de su intervención—dijo Ymir, tratando de recordar.

El gato blanco de la consorte llegó maullando, buscando atención. Ymir se incorporó, alzando el gato y entregándoselo a la consorte quien lo apoyó en su regazo.

—Ya veo… En ese caso, quiero que le ordenes a las sirvientas que vigilen de cerca los movimientos de cairen Leonhardt y sobre todo cuando este con cairen Jaeger. Si sucede algo, quiero que me informen inmediatamente—Ymir asintió.

—¿Por qué especialmente a cairen Leonhardt, su alteza? —quiso saber la dama de compañía.

Petra acarició al gato con lentitud, peinando el pelaje blanco. El felino ronroneó entrecerrando los ojos con placer.

—El clan Leonhardt es muy influyente en la corte, y ella lo sabe. Si le permito que imponga su voluntad en el harem luego será muy difícil controlarla—le explicó a su dama de compañía—Además, estamos hablando de cairen Jaeger también, si el emperador se entera de que hay problemas con él, los involucrados pueden salir afectados.

Ymir asintió, analizando las palabras de la consorte.

—Quiere decir, su alteza, que si cairen Leonhardt hace algo que afecte a cairen Jaeger…

—Puede ser castigada—completó Petra—Es demasiado pronto para apresurarnos de todas maneras. Ve y ordena a las sirvientas que mantengan vigilada a cairen Leonhardt, y prepara a los eunucos. Deseo salir de este encierro.

—Sí, su alteza—Ymir hizo una reverencia antes de de retirarse.

Petra ordenó a las sirvientas que le ayudaran a incorporarse, entregándole el gato a una de ellas. Cairen Leonhardt podía ser una piedra en el camino de todos.

* * *

" _Los crisantemos son suficiente comida para mi, las orquídeas son suficiente adorno, pero mis pies están cansados de tanto vagar y quisiera deshacerme de esta marca para siempre. Ya no creo en nada."_

Eren y Christa se paseaban por la calle de los paoulonias imperiales, siendo seguidos por Sasha. Caminaban lentamente, disfrutando de la tarde y del sol y la suave brisa que agitaba las copas de los árboles. Habían cambiado los hanfu rosa que usaban para ensayar por sus propios vestidos. Christa llevaba un hanfu azul cielo con dibujos de nubes adornando su falda, el chal era rosa pastel y llevaba su cabello recogido en un moño adornado de flores y palillos. El castaño había escogido uno de los hanfus que le había regalado el emperador y las alhajas que habían llegado con los cofres.

—Hoy es un día hermoso, ¿no lo crees? —preguntó Christa con una sonrisa, respirando el aire con delicia.

—Así es. Todo indica que esta noche el cielo va a estar despejado—comentó el castaño, mirando el cielo.

De los arboles cayeron los pétalos color lavanda, bailando por todas partes, posándose sobre las cabezas de los tres.

—Una noche hermosa…—coincidió la rubia, mirando a su acompañante—¡Qué lindo hanfu, Eren! ¿Dónde lo has conseguido? —preguntó, mirando el traje y los adornos en el cabello del castaño. Llevaba dos peinetas de flores de seda amarillas con hilos de oro adornando cada extremo de la cabeza del joven. El hanfu era de un amarillo pálido en la parte superior y en la falda era azul oscuro con flores blancas en una esquina. El chal verde era en velo mientras que el vestido era enteramente de seda.

—Lo envió el emperador para mí al día siguiente cuando mi padre dio la respuesta. Eran bastantes vestidos y abrigos—recordó con una sonrisa—¡Ah! También había muchas joyas, tocados y abanicos. Todo lo que traigo hoy fue un regalo del emperador—extendió los brazos para que la rubia pudiera observar bien el hanfu.

Christa se mordió los labios, mirando hacia el frente con una sonrisa más pequeña.

—Ah… ya veo.

—¿Te pasa algo Christa? —preguntó Eren, tomando la mano de la rubia entre las suyas, deteniendo su marcha.

La rubia lo imitó, mirándolo con incomodidad.

—No, ¿por qué preguntas eso?

—Es que… te ves algo triste—susurró Eren. Tal vez se había excedido contándole a Christa de sus obsequios y la había hecho sentir mal de alguna manera. Se sintió como un presumido.

—Ah, no, no… no ha sido culpa tuya. Es que me siento algo cansada—trató de tranquilizarlo.

—¿Segura? —cuestionó el castaño. La pequeña rubia asintió, sonriéndole nuevamente—Esta bien… en ese caso, podemos regresar. Tengo un par de abanicos que quiero obsequiarte. Son más de tu estilo que del mío—sugirió, conociendo la pasión de la rubia por los abanicos y adornos.

—¿Van a regresar a la casa de las cairenes? —habló por primera vez Sasha—Si quiere, puedo acompañar a cairen Renz hasta la casa para que usted pueda seguir con su paseo—ofreció la castaña.

Eren iba a negarse, pero Christa le tomó la mano antes de que pudiera decir algo.

—No te preocupes Eren. Continua con tu paseo, yo debo descansar para poder transcribir los textos—tomó la mano que Sasha le ofrecía y se hizo junto a ella.

—Bien, entonces te veré mas tarde. Sasha, cuida de ella por favor—la castaña asintió, prometiéndole que todo iba a estar bien. Christa le hizo una señal de adiós antes de girarse y marcharse en dirección contraria.

Cuando Eren vio que ya estaban lo suficientemente lejos, siguió con su camino, pensativo. Ya había pasado una semana desde que se había integrado en el harem, conocía las reglas y las costumbres. Sabía que el emperador no mandaba a llamar a las concubinas las dos primeras semanas hasta que estuvieran bien instruidas y preparadas. También había descubierto el nombre del emperador: Levi. Cuatro letras, un nombre fácil de pronunciar y recordar. Lo había repetido tantas veces en su mente, que a veces llegaba a perder sentido. Había tenido la vaga esperanza de que al caminar por esos parajes se encontraría con el pelinegro, entre los pétalos color lavanda.

Sintió la esencia del sahumerio en el aire, lo cual significaba que alguien de la realeza estaba cerca. Tomó la falda del hanfu, sin importarle mucho enseñar los pantalones de seda blancos y se adelantó hasta la pequeña plaza que había mas adelante.

Para su decepción no era el emperador quien iba en la procesión. Era la consorte Rall, siendo seguida por su corte y dama de compañía, la cual sostenía una amplia sombrilla rosa de flecos dorados para que la consorte no recibiera el sol. La peli naranja notó la presencia del castaño y le sonrió, gesto que correspondió Eren. Dudando, se acercó hasta donde se encontraba Petra.

—Cairen Jaeger, que sorpresa verte por aquí.

—Su alteza—Eren hizo una reverencia.

La consorte lo tomó delicadamente del brazo, posicionándolo junto a ella.

—Ven, acompáñame a dar un pequeño paseo. ¿Te parece bien?

El castaño asintió, caminando junto a la consorte e Ymir, quien los protegía del sol.

La consorte le preguntó por su padre, halagando al médico por su trabajo y buena disposición con la familia. Eren se sintió orgulloso, pero también sintió algo de pena al recordar que ya no podría verlo durante un tiempo. La consorte notó y se apresuró a tocar el brazo del castaño con un gesto comprensivo.

—Creo que te estoy deprimiendo con este tema—dijo la mujer con una sonrisa gentil—¿Cómo te fue en tus clases?—cambió rápidamente de tema. Eren agradeció eso internamente.

—Muy bien, su alteza. Junto a cairen Leonhardt logramos llevar a cabo la danza sin ningún error cuando la maestra Rico nos lo pidió—recordó, más animado.

Petra le regaló una sonrisa cómplice y feliz. Apretando el agarre ligeramente que mantenía en el brazo del castaño.

—Me enorgullece escuchar eso. Rico ha dicho que tu técnica es cautivante.

—¿De verdad, su alteza? —preguntó Eren con un pequeño sonrojo.

—Así es. Creo que por esa razón puedo contarte acerca de esto—dijo Petra—Es algo secreto por ahora. Se supone que las cairenes no deben saberlo, pero confío en ti y en tu silencio—Eren asintió varias veces, emocionado—En una semana se va a celebrar el aniversario de la muerte de la emperatriz Kuchel. Ese día las cairenes que se hayan destacado en las clases de Rico podrán participar en la danza. Las otras solo podrán observar desde un rincón. Esta es una oportunidad para que cada una se luzca ante el emperador. Por lo que dice Rico, tú no tienes problemas, así que quiero que sigas practicando y te esfuerces para quedar en el grupo de baile, ¿de acuerdo?

Los ojos de Eren brillaron al escuchar lo que la consorte le había revelado. Se sentía halagado y agradecido con ella al ser tan gentil y buena con él.

—¡Prometo no decepcionarla , su alteza!—hizo una reverencia, deteniendo el paso de la marcha.

Petra lo tomó de los hombros para que la mirara, dándole una sonrisa maternal.

—Estoy segura de ello—dijo convencida.

Continuaron caminando, cambiando de tema. La consorte le habló del príncipe Farlan y su frágil salud. Eren escuchaba atentamente a la mujer, comentando de vez en cuando su opinión al respecto del estado de salud del príncipe. Gracias a sus conocimientos en medicina le hizo saber de algunas hierbas que podían servirle en el tratamiento de su hijo, algo que Petra agradeció profundamente. Antes de despedirse la consorte le agradeció su compañía, haciendo saber a Eren que más adelante podría ser llamado para tomar el té en el palacio de la peli naranja.

Ambos siguieron caminos separados. La consorte fue hacia la biblioteca por algunos libros y Eren fue en dirección a la casa de las cairenes.

* * *

" _Me siento desfallecer hacia la tarde, conduzco, asciendo hasta la vieja meseta, atardece con infinita piedad, pero la hora del crepúsculo se acerca. Hacía el confín vuelan alto multitud de aves, sin nadie, la solitaria nube parte ociosa."_

La noche era fresca en los jardines del palacio Qian Xiang. Había pequeñas piscinas de cerámica donde crecían los lotos que Sasha habría descrito. En efecto, el cielo estaba despejado y lleno de estrellas con una luna llena brillante. Las linternas rojas iluminaban el jardín y el estanque, dándole un aspecto mágico al jardín que era poco concurrido.

Sasha estaba junto a Eren, sosteniendo una pequeña cubeta barnizada roja donde se depositaba el rocío y la esencia de las flores. El castaño, ayudado de unas tijeras pequeñas, iba cortando algunas partes de los lotos para que el té tuviera más sabor. Con una pequeña pala de madera, Sasha deslizaba el rocío hasta la cubeta roja. Era una tarea delicada y laboriosa, pero al mismo tiempo, relajante. Los grillos cantaban y las copas de los arboles se agitaban con la brisa, haciendo crujir sus ramas.

—Unos cien mil millones de kilómetros al oeste, se encuentra la tierra de Buda. Hay un mundo llamado la Última Dicha, donde un Buda llamado Amitabha reside—recitó Eren, mientras cortaba el centro de un loto.

Sasha escuchó con atención, mientras retiraba el rocío de la hoja de un loto.

—Disculpe, señor… ¿Qué está diciendo?—preguntó la castaña con educación, sin dejar su trabajo.

Eren le entregó los pétalos que había recogido, pasando a la piscina de al lado.

—El Amitabha Sutra. Es sobre un mundo llamado la Última Dicha en el oeste y el camino hacia la iluminación.

—¿Un mundo llamado la Última Dicha?—repitió la muchacha sin creerlo —¿Existe una última dicha en este mundo?

Eren pensó en las palabras de Sasha. ¿De verdad existía la dicha en la tierra? Él creía firmemente que sí. A pesar de todas las cosas que sucedían en el mundo, siempre había momentos para detenerse y observar que no todo era malo. Siempre habría negro, pero también blanco.

—La dicha de la vida consiste en tener siempre algo que hacer, alguien a quien amar…—hizo una pausa, analizando sus propias palabras—Y alguna cosa que esperar.

Continuaron con la tarea hasta que la cubeta roja estuvo llena. Con la esencia de loto que habían recogido era suficiente para que Annie dejara de incordiar a las demás por unos días. El castaño le pidió a Sasha que fuera por otra cubeta para llevar algo de rocío de loto para Christa y para él.

Se acercó hasta el estanque, donde pequeñas farolas flotaban en el agua. Se sentó en una piedra pequeña, recogiendo la falda del hanfu para que no se maltratara con la hierba. Pensó en lo que le había respondido a Sasha. ¿Cuál era su última dicha? El quería que su padre estuviera bien y viviera feliz, también quería ser un gran medico para enorgullecerlo, deseaba ayudar a las personas menos favorecidas y entregarles algo de amor. Y su más reciente deseo, ser amado. Pero no como a uno más. Ser amado de _verdad_. Sin harem, sin consortes (mentalmente se disculpó con la consorte Rall) Solo él y _Levi_.

Bufó, sintiéndose como un tonto al ver el rumbo de sus pensamientos. Ya estaba pensando como una mujer enamorada.

Observó su reflejo en el estanque, siendo iluminado por las farolas. Se inclinó un poco con una sonrisa. No era malo jugar un rato mientras nadie lo estaba viendo, ¿verdad? Además, según Sasha, ese jardín era poco transitado.

—Su majestad…—le habló a su reflejo, visualizando al emperador que hace días no veía—Usted es muy guapo, pero desde que entré al palacio no lo he visto aparecerse. ¿Cómo cree que me siento? No tiene modales…—dijo, fingiendo enfado—Y tiene una mirada fiera, debería sonreír mas—sugirió—Dijo que por mis meritos voy a ser recompensado… ¡ya verá mis meritos! —rió ante sus palabras, sintiéndose como un tonto—Un día, yo, Eren Jaeger, estaré en su corazón y nunca me podrá sacar. Solo me podrá elegir por el resto de su vida—sentenció.

Tan entretenido estaba en su juego, que no sintió la presencia de alguien en el jardín, hasta que tocaron su hombro. Llevó una mano a su boca, ahogando un grito y miró sobre su hombro aterrado, con el corazón latiéndole con rapidez.

—¿Qué es todo eso que estabas diciendo? —el castaño sintió su presión bajar al escuchar la voz del pelinegro.

—¡Su majestad! —se incorporó de la roca con torpeza, enredándose con la falda azul del hanfu.

El emperador lo sujetó antes de que el castaño fuera a caer en el estanque.

—Ten cuidado.

—Ah, si…—dijo, avergonzado de mostrarse tan torpe ante el emperador.

El pelinegro lo soltó, alejándose de Eren. Caminó en dirección al estanque hasta estar al borde de él y se quedo ahí, observando el paisaje nocturno en silencio. Eren lo miró dudando. No sabía si eran cosas suyas, pero percibía algo en el estado de ánimo del hombre, como una melancolía que trataba de ser escondida. Solo le había bastado ver sus ojos grises para saber que algo no andaba bien.

Con pasos ligeros se acercó hasta donde estaba Levi, deteniéndose a su lado, y pensando en que decir o que hacer. Tal vez irse era lo mejor, pero no podía marcharse, dejando al rey en medio de esa noche tan bella pero de alguna manera solitaria.

—Su…

—Este era el jardín de mi madre—lo interrumpió el emperador, sin dejar de ver hacia el frente.

—La emperatriz Kuchel—señaló el castaño.

Parecía que el emperador no iba a agregar nada más, hasta que nuevamente volvió a hablar, con un tono de voz bastante bajo.

—Antes de ser emperatriz vivía en este palacio—recordó—En esa época todo parecía ser más fácil.

—¿Su madre no quería ser emperatriz?—preguntó Eren con cautela.

El emperador negó con lentitud.

—A ella solo le bastaba con que mi padre la quisiera, lo demás no le importaba realmente—el pelinegro hizo una pausa—Fue idea de él convertirla en emperatriz—continuó—Y fue el error de ella aceptar.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio, escuchando a los grillos, viendo volar a las luciérnagas que se paseaban entre los arbustos. Eren tenía muchas preguntas en su cabeza, conocía muy poco sobre la emperatriz. Había muerto siendo bastante joven y los libros no especificaban las razones. Deseaba preguntarle al rey acerca de eso, pero temía que su pregunta fuera vista como una falta de respeto.

—Tienes una pregunta—la voz del emperador lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Los ojos verdes de Eren lo miraron con duda.

—No quiero ser imprudente—advirtió el castaño, sintiendo la mirada del emperador—Pero… Antes de llegar al palacio, leí bastantes libros para instruirme. Sin embargo, casi no había información sobre la emperatriz Kuchel y su…—se mojó los labios, pesando sus palabras—… y su muerte—susurró.

—¿Quieres saber qué pasó con ella?—preguntó el emperador, tranquilo.

El castaño asintió, con algo de duda.

—La envenenaron.

—¿Quién…?

—Las consortes de mi padre la acusaron de crímenes que nunca cometió. Mi padre al final parecía que no la amó como ella lo hizo. No le creyó—Eren quiso aprovechar el silencio del emperador pero este continuó—Con sus ministros decidieron su condena: La obligaron a beber cicuta frente a toda la corte. Frente a mi padre y sus consortes—los ojos del rey a pesar de tener esa mirada indiferente, parecían ocultar una pena bastante honda.

Eren le tocó el brazo con suavidad, haciéndole notar su presencia. Con algo más de confianza se acercó más al emperador, tratando de brindarle apoyo.

—Su majestad…—lo llamó el muchacho. El rey lo miró con esa mirada severa que ya no lo intimidaba—Ahora la emperatriz Kuchel está en un mejor lugar. Ella debe estar arriba, mirándolo desde el cielo—le dijo con una sonrisa gentil—Seguramente está junto a mi madre. Ambas deben ser las estrellas más brillantes del firmamento—alzó la mirada hacia el cielo, buscando entre las estrellas más luminosas—Mire—señaló con su dedo índice un par de estrellas que estaban juntas—¿Lo ve? Ellas siempre estarán cuidándonos. La estrella de su madre brilla con intensidad, eso significa que está orgullosa de su hijo—comentó, regresando la mirada hacia el emperador, quien miraba el cielo.

El pelinegro esbozó una sonrisa bastante pequeña que la noche ocultó. A pesar de sonreír, su mirada seguía siendo solitaria.

—Los maté—confesó. Eren lo miró sin comprender—Maté a mi padre, maté a sus consortes, asesiné a mis hermanos… Eso es algo que no cuentan los textos que circulan fuera de las murallas—dijo, mirando al castaño.

El castaño sintió las palmas de sus manos frías y su corazón latirle con lentitud. No conocía esa parte de la historia. El hombre que estaba junto a él le había confesado ser el asesino de toda su familia. Sentía los ojos grises del rey, esperando su reacción. ¿Espantarse?, ¿maldecirlo?, ¿mirarlo con odio? El flujo de emociones lo mantenían anestesiado.

—Usted…

—Logré llegar al poder matando a mi propia familia—le repitió—Envié a mi hermana a uno de los palacios que se encontraba lejos de la ciudad.

—Ya veo—fue lo único que pudo responder el muchacho, procesando la cantidad de información.

—Eren…

Los ojos verdes se encontraron con los grises. Ya no había solo dolor en ellos, también había duda. La mano del pelinegro tomó la de Eren, que seguía en su brazo.

—¿Tú eres capaz de querer a alguien a pesar de los pecados que ha cometido?—le preguntó en un susurró que se llevó la brisa nocturna.

El castaño mordió su labio inferior, con un debate interno en su interior. Lo que estaba bien y lo que estaba mal. Su conciencia diciéndole una cosa y su corazón otra. Ambas partes teniendo un conflicto que lo hacían confundir.

Suspiró, tratando de buscar la voz que hace unos minutos se había perdido. Con una sonrisa vacilante, miró al pelinegro que esperaba su respuesta con paciencia. Su sonrisa entonces fue más firme y aunque su conciencia le reprochara lo que iba a responder, tuvo que aceptar que esa batalla la había ganado su corazón.

—Lo querría tanto, que por esa razón, sería capaz de cargar con sus pecados y llevarlos conmigo el resto de mis días—dijo con seguridad.

La noche seguía avanzando, pero ambos varones continuaban conversando de otros temas. Eren le contó sobre su primer día de clases, siendo escuchado en silencio por el pelinegro. La confianza que habían tenido cuando se conocieron por primera vez había regresado. Levi solo le comentó que mañana tendría una asamblea con los ministros y debía leer varias cosas, por lo que había aprovechado un pequeño espacio para salir a pasear sin su corte. Eren se ofreció en ayudarle con los libros, alegando que así tendría más tiempo para leer y preparar la lista de los temas para la asamblea.

—No es algo que se toma a la ligera. Son unos libros muy importantes.

—Escribo desde pequeño, tengo buena caligrafía y ortografía. ¡Permítame ayudarlo!—suplicó Eren, sentado en la hierba, a los pies del emperador quien se encontraba sentado en la roca.

El pelinegro suspiró, resignándose con una pequeña sonrisa divertida.

—Está bien. Mañana mandaré a llamar por ti en la mañana. Si llegas tarde o arruinas algún libro te obligaré a repetirlo veinte veces—advirtió con severidad.

El castaño frunció su boca, haciendo un pequeño puchero.

—¡Qué malo, su majestad!—se quejó, golpeando levemente la rodilla del emperador.

El pequeño juego había aligerado el ambiente. Ya era muy tarde, por lo que Levi ordenó que ya se fuera a la casa de las cairenes a descansar.

—Por cierto, una sirvienta me dijo que estabas aquí y le ordené que se retirara—recordó el rey, antes de marcharse.

El muchacho recordó que Sasha no había regresado. Había olvidado su presencia mientras estaba con el pelinegro. Agradeció la compañía del emperador y se retiró, dando pequeños saltos de alegría por las calles solitarias. La noche era hermosa, el cielo parecía más luminoso, la vida era hermosa.

Recordó que no había recogido más rocío de loto para Christa. Se encogió de hombros restándole importancia y continuó con su marcha. Si Annie quería su jugo matinal, que lo hiciera ella misma. Mañana tendría un día ocupado con el emperador en su estudio.

" _Los dos sin cansarnos mutuamente nos miramos, bajo el albaricoque sereno. A las puertas de las murallas, una nueva familia. Los árboles viejos y cansados fueron cortados, estos que de nuevo viven, ¿Cómo gobernarán? Es vana la tristeza del antiguo señor Meng."_

* * *

 **Bueno, si quieren mas Levi, ¡en el próximo capitulo lo tendrán! De nuevo, me disculpo por las demoras, espero que esto pueda compensarlo. Me siento tan feliz de escribir esta historia y sobre todo sabiendo que les gusta, eso completa mi felicidad. Tal vez el que Levi matara a su propia familia se ve algo cruel, sin embargo hay que ubicarnos en la época, muchas cosas han cambiado. ¡Me sentiría muy contenta conociendo su opinión!**

 **Ahora los reviews:**

 **Charly Land:** ¡Gracias Charly, la ceremonia me gustó escribirla bastante! Es cierto que es duro para Eren irse de la casa donde vivió casi toda su vida, pero ahora se esta acoplando en el harem y se las ingenia para defenderse y ayudar a su amiga. De verdad, muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer, me siento feliz de ver tus reviews. ¡Eres un amor de persona! Espero que te haga gustado el cap. ¡Un abrazo enorme, Charly!

 **Yenesis Kutsenova Tetsuya:** Gracias por el leer el cap, estoy feliz de que te haya gustado. ¡Eren es precioso y claro que Levi va a caer por el! Si no lo esta haciendo ya jajaja. Aw, me siento feliz de que te guste el fic, de esa manera les pago todo el apoyo que me brindan. Espero que ya estés mejor, por cuídate mucho ¿vale? ¡Un abrazo enorme!

 **MagiAllie:** No quería apresurar las cosas, para que Eren sea consorte falta, falta jaja primero tiene que pasar cositas y que Eren se lo vaya ganando. Si te cae mal Annie, en este cap peor, es muy mala con los otros y eso que no ha hecho nada contra Eren aun. La ceremonia me ha gustado bastante, sobre todo porque cada cosa tiene su significado. De a poco Eren se esta ganando su lugar, y ahora que Levi acepta su ayuda, las cairenes van a enloquecer cuando vean que mandan a llamar a Eren antes de tiempo. Jajaa no pude resistir en usar la imagen que hiciste, es que me gusta. ¡Espero que te haya gustado este cap Magi! El review que me dejaste ha estado precioso. ¡Que te vaya bien en todo lo que realices!

 **AstridHatakeAckermanJaeger:** Pues claro, imagina que Eren quiera solo a Levi para el pero le toque compartir. Por eso nuestro bebe se va a empeñar en que Levi eche a las otras para que se quede solo con el. Ese cortesano fue muy cruel: "¡Estúpida, mis sentimientos, idiota!" jajaja pero Eren va a hacer todo lo que pueda para ganárselo, eso es seguro. Mil gracias por leer y perdóname por tardarme tanto, te agradezco que leas. ¡Un abrazo enorme!

 **Dayyechelon1:** ¡Daaaay, hola! ¡No, como dices, tu no me molestas, me siento re contenta de tenerte aquí, no tienes idea! Jaja no sabia que Dross había sacado otro libro. Annie es horrible y Petra... bueno, unas la quieren por ahora, otras no confían en ella y la odian. No se que tengo con eso la verdad jajaja pero no te preocupes que Eren se hace paso con el harem y como dijo, va a hacer que Levi ya no quiera estar con otra que no sea el. Tus reviews siempre me hacen sonreír, de verdad, son tan divertidos, muchas gracias por dejarme tu opinión, me siento afortunada de tener lectoras como tu (FF no me deja poner un corazón ahí) ¡Disculpa el retraso, pero ojala te haya gustado el cap, un beso y un abrazo llenos de cariño!

 **FJulietta:** ¡Ay, Juli! Ese review me puso muy feliz, de verdad. Jaja se nota el odio para Petra en ese review, perdónale la existencia. Annie si es algo problemática por eso de ser de un clan influyente pero Petra esta ahí, viendo que pasa. Christa y Eren son buenos amigos y se tiene el uno al otro en ese harem y mientras puedan asi va a ser. Pronto van a ir saliendo los demás personajes y cada uno con su respectivo papel, (mi Hanji) Gracias Juli porque se que estas muy ocupada y aun asi, a pesar de estar con tus trabajos y tu fic te tomas el tiempo de ayudarme con el cap, de verdad que te lo agradezco. Me encantan tus reviews haciéndome saber lo que piensas de cada cosita, son preciosos. ¡Suerte con todos tus trabajos y con el Señor Eren, que lo espero ansiosa!

 **Bossenbroek:** ¡Hola Bossen! ¡Estoy contenta de leer otro precioso review sin falta de ti! No, es que de verdad eres de las que siempre esta ahí conmigo y no se como agradecerte todo es apoyo. Ojala hayas salido de esos pendientes. Tranquila, esa pared sentimental debe ser fuerte porque Eren va a hacer que Levi no quiera a otra que no sea el. Ya vez, ha hecho que Levi le permita ayudarle cosa que ni las otras han podido (ni han hablado con el siquiera) ¡Me alegra que aprendas algunas cositas de la cultura! son bastante interesantes. Jaja si, ellos siempre que hablan es como que los demás no importan, en este caso la conversación fue de un tema mas delicado pero Levi confía algo en el al contarle. Lo siento por la demora, Y&B me tenia ocupada y al final pude escribir este cap. ¡Gracias por leerlo y por el hermoso, que digo hermoso, precioso review! Un abrazo lleno de cariño.

 **Sora Yoru Hashiba:** Cuando esta en publico Levi se porta asi, pero cuando esta solo con Eren se suelta un poco y hablan como si nada. Jaja Eren va a hacer lo posible para salir de ese harem y ocupar un lugar junto a Levi, no esta en sus planes ser un simple cairen, pero para eso tiene que endurecerse un poco. Ah, Eren tampoco quiere compartirlo, por eso no quiere que ninguna otra tenga oportunidad con el, por eso quiso que Levi le permitiera ayudarle. ¡Sora, gracias por agregarme al grupo (aunque solo comento y doy like) pero quiero que sepas que me encanta to, todin! ¡El contenido es precioso, es como un oasis de Riren! Eres la mejor, soy yo la que esta feliz. ¡Besos y abrazos!

 **Tsuki girasol:** ¡Tienes toda la razón! Eren no va a ser asi de lindo siempre (solo con Levi) en un entorno como en el que vive, hasta la persona mas buena tiene que recurrir a ciertos trucos para salvarse. Va a tener que endurecerse y ser ingenioso. ¡Y claro! el amor que se dan ellos es mas puro que el de las demás mujeres, porque lo suyo si es verdadero. Cuanta verdad en tu review, me sentí feliz cuando lo leí, entendiste que Eren va a tener su evolución en el fic. Gracias por leer el cap anterior, y espero que este te haya gustado. ¡Suerte en tu trabajo, que tengas unos días hermosos!

 **Annyel:** Gracias por el apoyo, de verdad, disfruta de la lectura del fic. Me alegra que te haya gustado, de verdad. Eren se va a lucir, es imposible no amarlo. ¡Te agradezco el review! ¡Besos y abrazos!

 **Guest:** Jajaja ay, si, es que Eren y Levi son hermosos y juntos ¡pues mejor! espero que te haya gustado este cap, perdona la demora, pero espero haberlo compensado. Vamos a ver mas de ellos juntos en el siguiente, ¡gracias por el review, un abrazo lleno de cariño!

 **Fujimy:** ¡Awww, todo el review me hizo sonreír mientras lo leía! Si, Annie es una presumida y mala persona que no respeta a nadie por ser de un buen clan, pero Eren le hace frente. Si, jaja pues Historia como Christa (me gusta mas ese nombre) es amiga de Eren pero por ahí se huelen un poquito de celos cuando Eren contó lo de sus regalos. Como dije, hay unas que están felices con Petra y otras que la odian y no confían, hay que ver como siguen las cosas. Esos momentos donde solo son ellos y no importan los otros (otras) son los mejores. Gracias por el review de verdad, es muy lindo leer que opinas de cada cosa que pasa en el fic y siento tanto demorarme. ¡Espero que te haya gustado el cap! ¡Un abrazo lleno de cariño infinito!

 **Gatita598:** ¡Hola y bienvenida! ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias por dejarme tus reviews! son hermosos, me hiciste saber que pensabas de cada cosa y he quedado encantada. Si, es cierto que se vienen cosas difíciles para Eren, en un harem donde cada uno vela por si mismo y en donde hoy te pueden tender la mano y mañana apuñalarte por la espalda. Petra ha mostrado ser una consorte comprensiva, pero no conocemos los corazones de las personas, tal vez sea asi, tal vez no y Annie, pues ella si es mala con todas las ganas jaja. Espero que este cap te haya gustado, lo hice con mucho amor para ustedes. ¡Eren es hermoso con esa determinación y esos hanfus! Por eso Levi cae a pedacitos por el. ¡De nuevo, mil gracias por los reviews, que tengas un día bello!

 **¡Gracias nuevamente por haber leído y lo siento tanto por el retraso! Algunas se sienten felices con la actitud de Petra y otras no confían jajaja. Espero leerlas en sus hermosos reviews. ¡Hasta pronto!**

 **¿Un review? ¡Su opinión me importa mucho!**


	4. Los colores de la envidia

**¡Hola! ¿Como se encuentran? Yo aquí he regresado con otro capitulo. ¡Muchas gracias por su apoyo, tanto a las chicas nuevas como a las que han estado conmigo desde hace un tiempo! Me siento contenta de ver el recibimiento de este fic, ¡es que a veces no lo creo! Mi mejor manera de agradecerles es escribir algo que les guste. Como siempre, pondré el significado de algunas palabras por si no las conocen o no recuerdan su significado:**

 **Escarpines : Es un tipo de calzado ligero, cerrado y fabricado con una sola costura y suela única. **

**Lingote : Barra o trozo de metal en bruto, generalmente de hierro o de un metal noble, como el oro, la plata o el platino, y que mantiene la forma del molde donde se ha fundido. **

**Ginseng : La raíz de ginseng es lo que se utiliza farmacéuticamente para la obtención de la droga. Se usa como producto antiestrés, tónico-revitalizante, depurativo y antianémico, sin evidencia concluyente definitiva. **

**Recuerden, si tienen alguna duda pueden dejarmela en los reviews y yo se las respondo con mucho gusto. ¡Al final estan la respuesta a sus hermosos reviews!**

* * *

 **IV**

 **Los colores de la envidia**

" _Temo que en lo profundo del anochecer corten y mancillen mis flores, así que mi lámpara he de encender para que iluminen sus primores. ¿Quién pudiese partir la granada y revelar el fruto rubí de su interior? El engaño es mi único temor."_

Cuando Eren regresó a la casa de las cairenes, las luces estaban apagadas, eso indicaba que sus hermanas ya estaban acostadas. Se había quitado los escarpines de seda para no hacer ningún ruido al entrar, cuidando sus pasos. A tientas logró llegar hasta su cama, entrando y cerrando rápidamente el dosel. Se quitó las peinetas del cabello dejándolas a un lado de la cama y se acostó sin quitarse el hanfu; en medio de la oscuridad se le dificultaría quitárselo y ponerse el hanfu que usaba para dormir.

A la mañana siguiente el cortesano llegó puntualmente junto a dos eunucos anunciando el nuevo día. El castaño, aun con los ojos cerrados, podía escuchar a las jóvenes correr de un lado a otro entre risas o quejas. La habitación se llenó del tintineo de las alhajas y joyas y de la tela de los vestidos crujiendo con cada movimiento que daban.

Con pereza, se fue incorporando, estirando sus brazos y respirando profundamente. Corrió el dosel y salió para alistarse. A pesar de las prisas algunas notaron que su hermano no estaba usando el hanfu para dormir. Las más discretas preferían esperar hasta estar con sus amigas y hablar respecto al tema, pero las más atrevidas cuchicheaban entre ellas, sin dejar de observarlo.

Ignorando todo a su alrededor, Eren entró hasta el cuarto de baño que le habían asignado. El de las mujeres estaba a la izquierda, y el suyo a la derecha y al ser el único varón esto le daba la oportunidad de asearse con calma y privacidad. Al terminar de bañarse y perfumarse, tomó el hanfu que había llevado consigo, era un regalo de su padre traído desde Nanjing. Se hizo frente al espejo de marco dorado, acomodando el vestido. Era enteramente de gasa, la parte superior de un color lila bastante suave y la falda con estampados de diversas flores en morado, purpura y lavanda. Ató las cintas rosadas que ajustaban el vestido en el pecho y tomó las alhajas.

Estuvo unos minutos frente al espejo tratando inútilmente de sujetar los broches, pero estos simplemente se resbalaban de sus cortos cabellos. Acomodó nuevamente su pelo, el cual ya estaba desordenado por tanto movimiento. En su casa las sirvientas lograban ponerle la mayoría de alhajas, y en el harem era Christa quien le ayudaba. Tomó los seis broches entre sus manos listo para salir y pedirle ayuda a alguna de sus hermanas cuando tocaron la puerta del baño.

—¿Cairen Jaeger?

Eren sonrió al reconocer la voz de Sasha tras la puerta. Caminó hasta ella y la abrió, recibiendo a la sirvienta con una sonrisa.

—¡Sasha! Qué oportuna eres, entra.

La tomó del brazo y cerró la puerta precipitadamente. Sasha tenía la mirada gacha y la cabeza inclinada, sin saber que hacer o decir. Aún no se acostumbraba al trato del cairen con ella.

—Siento la interrupción cairen Jaeger, pero prometí servirle fielmente y aquí estoy para ayudarle—informó la sirvienta con una sonrisa bastante dócil.

—Ya he terminado con el vestido, pero puedes ayudarme con mi cabello—sugirió, entregándole los seis broches.

—Sí, mi señor.

Eren tomó asiento en los bancos de madera que estaban frente al gran espejo. Sasha, de pie, fue colocando los broches de flores anémona purpura, asegurándose de estar bien sujetados. Al terminar, en cada lado de la cabeza del cairen había tres boches de flores de seda y hojas de jade. El castaño admiró con una sonrisa satisfecha el trabajo de la muchacha.

—Perfecto, muchas gracias Sasha—giró un poco su cabeza para poder verla a los ojos.

—No es nada, mi señor—dijo la sirvienta, restándole importancia.

Ambos salieron del cuarto de baño, pasando por la recamara de las cairenes, la cual ya estaba casi desocupada. Ese día lo tenían libre. Algunas daban paseos o charlaban toda la tarde, otras preferían leer textos, practicar su caligrafía o alguna aptitud que les permitiera destacar.

Caminaron hasta una pequeña sala donde estaban las mesas bajas donde desayunaban. Algunas cairenes se estaban retirando y otras seguían comiendo sin prisas. Eren vio a lo lejos a Christa, en una mesa de madera verde, con dos platos encima. Fue hasta ella con Sasha tras él, y al llegar fueron recibidos por la sonrisa amable de la rubia.

—Cairen Renz—saludó Sasha, haciendo una reverencia.

Eren tomó asiento en el cojín dorado que estaba frente a Christa.

—Buenos días, Christa—la pequeña rubia asintió devolviéndole el saludo —Sasha, siéntate con nosotros—dijo Eren al ver que la muchacha seguía de pie.

La castaña negó con una sonrisa.

—No se preocupe, mi señor, estoy bien.

Eren iba a protestar, pero Christa le tocó el brazo, ganándose su atención.

—Déjala, Eren. No es correcto que Sasha tome asiento con nosotros—explicó.

—Bien—aceptó derrotado—¿Al menos puedes aceptar algo de fruta? —preguntó, extendiéndole un durazno bastante apetecible.

Sasha asintió, tomando la fruta con una pequeña reverencia.

—Es usted muy amable, mi señor.

Se dispusieron a desayunar, con Sasha de pie junto a la mesa, hablando de varios temas sin importancia. La rubia le contó que había estado practicando bastante en su escritura, tanto así que la vela que estaba usando se había terminado.

—Practicas bastante, ¿pero no estás sobre esforzándote demasiado? —la voz de Eren tenía un tono ligeramente preocupado.

—No debes preocuparte, aquí soy un poco más flexible con mis prácticas que en casa—respondió Christa, bebiendo un sorbo de su té.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó desconcertado.

—En casa, mi padre era muy riguroso con mi educación. No quería una hija holgazana y perezosa, ya le bastaba con el hecho de que su primer hijo fuese mujer—contó.

Eren detuvo la taza de té que iba a llevar a sus labios, dejándola a un lado.

—¿Fuiste su primera hija?

—La primera—afirmó la rubia—Y la única de su primera esposa. Mi madre tenía problemas para concebir y yo fui la única de sus bebés que sobrevivió. Mi padre desde entonces se ha alejado de ella. A pesar de estar llena de lujos y tener el nombre de mujer honorable, ni ella ni yo hemos podido hallar gracia ante él—una sonrisa triste nació de sus labios—Cuando me llamaron para hacer parte de harem del emperador, los ojos de mi padre se posaron en mi después de tanto tiempo, como si realmente me viera, como si de repente recordara que tenía una hija—su sonrisa se hizo más viva—Pude ver en su mirada algo más que indiferencia… orgullo tal vez. Por eso le he prometido a mi madre que trataré de llegar lejos en la corte del emperador—sus ojos azules brillaron, haciendo que el corazón del castaño se estrujara—Tal vez logré ser consorte, ¿lo imaginas? —tomó las manos de Eren, con emoción—Tú y yo podemos lograrlo, ¡es como si el destino nos hubiera dado esta oportunidad! La consorte Rall, tú y yo, en la corte del emperador.

Eren asintió con una sonrisa que sintió falsa. Escuchar las palabras de Christa le había producido sentimientos contradictorios. Con suavidad se deshizo del agarre, volviendo a su té. Guardaba la esperanza de que Christa solo quisiera el titulo de consorte y no guardara ninguna clase de sentimiento o esperanza con el emperador Levi.

Siguieron desayunando, hasta que se escucharon varías voces en la entrada de la casa. Sasha fue a ver de qué se trataba, regresando con la respiración agitada y una sonrisa en la cara.

—Mi señor, ¡mi señor!

—¿Qué pasa, Sasha? —preguntó.

—¡El compañero del emperador esta aquí! —respondió emocionada.

Eren y Christa se miraron extrañados.

—¿El compañero del rey? —dijo Christa confundida.

—Sí, es su asesor y mano derecha y solicita al cairen Jaeger, por favor, apresúrese—pidió, mirando a Eren.

Los tres se apresuraron hasta la entrada, en donde las cairenes se apretujaban curiosas, preguntándose que estaba sucediendo. Se abrieron paso, en donde un hombre rubio y de ojos azules esperaba pacientemente. Llevaba una túnica corta de seda cruda morada junto con unos pantalones del mismo material color crema y unos escarpines blancos. Un dragón dorado estaba bordado en medio de su túnica, re afirmando su lugar en la corte del rey.

—Cairen Jaeger—más que una pregunta, fue una afirmación.

Eren asintió.

—Felicidades cairen Jaeger, su majestad ha llamado por usted.

El castaño sonrió feliz de que el emperador tuviera el gesto de enviar a su mano derecha por él. Se escucharon un coro de exclamaciones ahogadas. Algunas se preguntaban entre ellas como era que el rey se había saltado el protocolo y había enviado por el cairen a plena luz del día. Eren, ignorando a sus hermanas, se giró hacia Christa y Sasha, con una gran sonrisa.

—¡Felicidades mi señor! No podré seguirlo, pero estaré atenta a su regreso—prometió la castaña.

—Ah… Eren, ¿y el jugo de Annie? —preguntó preocupada la pequeña rubia.

—¿Podrías darme una mano, Christa? —suplicó Eren, juntando ambas manos. Al final la oji azul aceptó resignada.

El compañero del emperador se hizo a un lado, dejando ver el pequeño palanquín rojo donde sería llevado el cairen.

—Suba, por favor—indicó.

Eren asintió, pero antes de dar un paso, la pequeña mano de Christa lo detuvo. Los ojos azules de la cairen lo miraban con algo de duda.

—¿Te pasa algo, Christa? —preguntó preocupado el castaño.

El agarre se hizo más suave, hasta que finalmente lo soltó. La rubia relajó su expresión y sonrió, borrando todo rastro de duda.

—No, es solo que… debes arreglarte primero. Sasha, ayúdame.

Ambas muchachas sacudieron la falda del hanfu y arreglaron las flores del cabello con rapidez. Al terminar, Eren les agradeció rápidamente, ingresando con ayuda del rubio al interior del palanquín.

Los seis hombres que lo cargaban se incorporaron al mismo tiempo y se alejaron junto con el compañero del emperador.

—¿Por qué el emperador lo habrá mandado a llamar antes?

—Presiento que cairen Jaeger está tramando algo.

—Tal vez el emperador ha querido saltarse el protocolo. Mañana puede ser alguna de nosotras.

Las cairenes de dispersaron, hablando entre ellas.

Christa se había quedado de pie, observando como el palanquín rojo se alejaba, hasta doblar en una esquina y perderse.

—Cairen Renz, no se moleste, por favor—pidió Sasha, notando la expresión perdida de Christa.

—¿Cómo podría estar molesta? —preguntó, sonriendo con incomodidad—Eren es como mi hermano y ambos compartimos el corazón de su majestad. Estoy feliz por él.

Regresó al interior de la casa, dejando a Sasha algo extrañada.

* * *

" _Uno descubre los verdaderos aspectos de una persona por la manera en que habla. Uno encuentra esto en absoluta quietud. El espíritu reside en los ojos, los sentimientos en la sonrisa. Estos dos combinados son un excelente retrato que toma lugar en el corazón."_

En medio del trayecto, Eren logró entablar conversación con el compañero del emperador. Se llamaba Erwin, y en efecto era la mano derecha del rey. Para sorpresa del cairen, Erwin conocía a su padre, y al parecer ellos platicaban cuando sus ocupaciones no los distraían. El rubio le dijo que iban hacia el salón de La Gloria Literaria, en donde el emperador poseía una gran cantidad de libros y pergaminos.

El salón de La Gloria Literaria era un gran edificio, el único de techo verde que resaltaba en medio de las tejas doradas de los edificios y casas aledañas. Frente a las pesadas puertas había una escalera de piedra bastante amplia, custodiada por dos leones de granito tallado.

El palanquín se detuvo frente a las escaleras y Erwin le indicó que debía bajar de él. Ambos subieron y llegaron hasta las altas puertas rojas que estaban abiertas de par en par. Caminaron por los pasillos, Eren recibiendo indicaciones y consejos del rubio.

Se detuvieron frente a una puerta de papel de arroz con marco rojo.

—Recuerda, si te dirige la palabra, respóndele, si no te habla mantente callado—le recordó con una mirada genuinamente preocupada.

El castaño asintió y con una señal de Erwin, las puertas fueron abiertas. Eren dio tres pasos dentro del salón, escuchando como la puerta se cerraba a sus espaldas.

—Saludos, su majestad—se postró, rozando su frente contra el piso de mármol frio.

—Levántate—el estomago de Eren sintió un leve cosquilleo al escuchar la voz profunda del emperador—Ven aquí—ordenó.

Eren se incorporó con una sonrisa y se acercó hasta la tarima de madera donde se encontraba el pelinegro sentado tras un escritorio alto de madera roja. La pared estaba decorada con un mural de dragones y gruyas, en tonos blancos, rojos y verdes. Candelabros de diversos tamaños estaban arrinconados en las esquinas, dando luminosidad a la sala. En el escritorio de Levi había varios libros y pergaminos, junto con pinceles y hojas en blanco, también un pequeño pebetero de cobre con varas de sándalo que liberaba una agradable esencia. Junto al escritorio había uno más pequeño y sencillo, y encima, más pinceles y hojas en blanco.

Tomó asiento, extendiendo su hanfu para no tropezarse al levantarse.

—Estos son los libros que debes transcribir, se muy cuidadoso—le advirtió Levi, entregándole tres libros con tapas de madera negra.

—No me subestime, su majestad—dijo, olvidando todas las indicaciones de Erwin respecto a guardar las distancias.

—Eso lo veremos, de lo contrario tendré que castigarte—el tono despreocupado que empleó hizo sonrojar al castaño.

Rápidamente Eren empezó con la tarea. Abrió el primer libro y empezó a transcribirlo en las hojas de papel. Al principio estaba lleno de ánimos, pero conforme el tiempo fue pasando, su mano empezó a cansarse. Tenerla en el aire, cuidando que la tinta no se corriera y que la manga de su hanfu no se manchara era agotador, además no había desayunado correctamente y estaba sintiendo el vacío en su estomago.

El emperador hizo una pequeña pausa en su trabajo, observando a su joven acompañante. Como siempre, estaba igual o cada vez más bello. Ese vestido no era regalo suyo, pero admitía que era una pieza exquisita. Casi sonrió con gracia al ver la cara que tenía el castaño. Desanimo con una mezcla de concentración que lo hacía a simple vista adorable.

—Descansa un momento. Llamaré para que traigan algo de comer.

Eren asintió. El emperador tocó una campana dorada e inmediatamente entraron un desfile de sirvientes con pequeños pero numerosos platillos que dispusieron en las mesas, apartando lo que había encima de ella con cuidado.

Hambriento, no le interesó que los sirvientes no se hubieran retirado, tomó los palillos y un bol de raíces y pasteles imperiales de pollo y se dispuso a comer. Aquel espectáculo agradó al pelinegro, ya que le mostraba que aquel era un chico ingenuo y sencillo.

—¿En el harem no los alimentan bien? —preguntó, al ver que el castaño levantaba la cabeza de su plato.

—Si lo hacen, es solo que esta vez no tuve tiempo para comer algo—explicó, sintiéndose un poco mejor.

—Niño imprudente, no es bueno que te descuides. Siéntate aquí —el emperador palmeó un lado de la amplia silla dorada donde estaba sentado, haciéndole un espacio a Eren.

El castaño tomó asiento junto a él, sintiendo sus hombros rozarse. Una sensación a la que ya se estaba acostumbrando.

—Abre la boca—ordenó Levi. El chico obedeció, abriendo su boca lentamente con timidez—Trágalo todo.

El emperador le había dado una cucharada de lo que reconocía como ginseng. Tragó la infusión lentamente, con los ojos grises del pelinegro sobre él. Pasó la lengua por sus labios, gesto que no pasó desapercibido por el monarca.

—¿Era ginseng? —preguntó Eren, rompiendo el silencio tan intimo en el que habían estado sumidos.

—Es un reconstituyente que tomo luego de largas jornadas—explicó Levi. Nuevamente tomó la pequeña taza de porcelana, sumergiendo la cuchara de plata en el líquido dorado—Abre la boca—le ordenó nuevamente.

—¿No debería tomarlo usted? —cuestionó Eren, después de tragar el ginseng.

—Tú lo necesitas más que yo. Ahora, tómalo y no me cuestiones—advirtió el emperador, con seriedad.

Continuaron así, Eren siendo alimentado como un bebé por el pelinegro. A veces no podía evitar reírse, siendo reprendido por el Levi, el cual realmente estaba divertido con el comportamiento de su cairen. Cuando la tacita de porcelana estuvo vacía, el pelinegro tomó una de las servilletas doradas y limpió los labios del oji verde, pasándola con delicadeza sobre su boca, sintiendo la curiosidad de comprobar si eran tan suaves como aparentaban.

Eren, ignorando todo protocolo, besó fugazmente la mejilla tersa y fría del emperador. Los ojos grises lo escudriñaron por unos segundos, pero para sorpresa suya, lejos de sentirse intimidado, deseó que esa mirada se quedara en él por más tiempo.

—Gracias, su majestad—sonrió.

Levi asintió.

—¿Quieres salir un rato? —sugirió con desinterés. Era una excusa, él necesitaba salir y despejarse después de tantas asambleas a las que había asistido el día anterior.

—¡Sí! —contestó feliz el chico.

Ambos se incorporaron yendo hasta la puerta que fue abierta por dos guardias. Erwin estaba afuera y el emperador le informó que iba a dar una vuelta por la ciudad. El pelinegro le preguntó a donde quería ir, recibiendo una sonrisa por parte de Eren.

Llegaron hasta los jardines de Qian Xiang. Las linternas estaban apagadas, pero eso no le restaba su belleza y majestuosidad. A plena luz del día se podían apreciar mejor los árboles y plantas, detalles que la profundidad de la noche ocultaba.

Caminaron por el pequeño sendero de piedra, escuchando las aves cantar y el viento soplar con suavidad. Los rayos del sol se filtraban entre las hojas, acentuando el verde de ellas y a lo lejos se podía escuchar el murmullo de un arroyo.

—Su majestad—llamó Eren con cautela. La mirada tranquila de Levi se posó sobre él, indicándole que tenía su atención—¿Puedo pedirle algo?

—Depende de lo que quieras—respondió con tranquilidad, aunque internamente sentía curiosidad por saber la petición del cairen.

—¿Puedo seguir ayudándolo con su trabajo? —pidió.

Levi frunció el ceño confundido. Esperaba que le pidiera algo distinto, algo más pretencioso.

—¿Por qué me pides eso?

—Es que… me gustaría pasar más tiempo con usted—confesó, algo avergonzado—¿Estoy siendo muy atrevido?

—Has sido atrevido desde que llegaste—comentó burlón.

—¿Entonces si puedo? —insistió, sonriéndole, tratando de convencerlo.

El emperador estuvo en silencio unos instantes, pensándolo. La compañía del cairen no le desagradaba, y era mucho mejor que la compañía de otras cairenes que actuaban como mascotas, siempre obedientes.

—Puedes acompañarme, pero no seguirás transcribiendo libros. Eres un desastre—comentó, tomando la mano del castaño en donde había restos de tinta.

—Mi vestido…—miró con desilusión la manga que estaba manchada. La tela se había estropeado, dejándolo inservible para salir.

—No te preocupes por eso, te regalaré más.

—¡Gracias! Entonces… ¿Cuándo sabré que puedo ir a verlo?

—Pondré un sirviente a tu disposición para que reciba mis mensajes.

Entonces Eren pensó en Sasha y su fidelidad. No dudo ni un segundo en sugerir a la chica, destacando su sencillez y prestancia.

—Es muy amable y me ha ayudado bastante—comentó.

—Como desees. Entonces Sasha queda a tu disposición—aceptó el emperador.

Continuaron caminando por el sendero, el emperador se estaba abriendo un poco mas con el cairen, llegando a compartir bromas. Eren sintió la felicidad llenarle el pecho; de verdad quería que el rey se sintiera cómodo a su lado y poco a poco estaba entrando en su rutina, ya tenía algo asegurado.

* * *

" _Te ruego, no entres en mi casa, no te abras camino entre los sauces que he plantado. No es que me importen los sauces, solo temo por mis virtudes. No saltes mis muros, no te abras paso por las moreras que he plantado. No es que me importen las moreras, solo temo por mi espíritu."_

Con el pasar de los días, Eren se iba amoldando a la rutina del harem. Levantarse temprano y estudiar, no solo textos del palacio, si no etiqueta, protocolo y danza. La fecha para la ceremonia de aniversario de la emperatriz Kuchel se estaba acercando y Eren, que había sido advertido por la consorte Rall, practicaba arduamente junto con Christa, a la cual también le había revelado lo que se tenía planeado para esas fechas.

También había sido llamado para ver al emperador en su estudio y más que ayudarle, hacerle compañía. Podía pasar horas con el pelinegro y no se aburriría de estar sentado junto a él, contándole anécdotas de su infancia. Nunca el emperador le había pedido que se callara, o le había insinuado que le molestaba su presencia, al contrario, se entretenía preguntándole sobre su vida y cuando el trabajo terminaba, o simplemente se le apetecía, el rey sugería dar una vuelta, solo ellos, sin nadie acompañándolos.

Ese día Eren y Christa se encontraban en el patio de la casa de las cairenes ensayando. La rubia no era realmente mala, pero era un tanto torpe y rígida. Eren le explicaba paso a paso, con mucha paciencia. Sasha, que desde el día en que Eren lo había solicitado al pelinegro, estaba presente, observando desde una distancia prudente. Ya era la compañera oficial de Eren, lo cual hacía feliz a la castaña.

—No puedo hacerlo Eren—dijo angustiada Christa, después de tropezar nuevamente con sus pies.

—No te rindas, no es fácil a la primera pero lo conseguirás—Eren trató de animarla, tocando su hombro con una sonrisa comprensiva.

—No creo que pueda hacerlo—murmuró la cairen—Para cuando el día del baile llegue, ni siquiera podré ejecutar la mitad de la danza—suspiró con una mirada derrotada.

El castaño palmeó su cabeza con poca fuerza.

—No digas tonterías—regañó con ternura—Tienes que esforzarte. Los cupos son muy limitados, ¿quieres bailar para el emperador o quedarte sentada, viendo desde una esquina? —preguntó, retándola.

La mirada azul de la cairen se hizo más decidida. Era cierto, ella le había prometido a su madre hacer todo lo posible por destacar y ser de las mejores.

—Quiero bailar para el emperador —dijo con una sonrisa llena de confianza.

Eren asintió contento y regresó a ensayar con la rubia. Ahora estaban progresando, ella se estaba esforzando al máximo por no perder los ánimos. Poco a poco pudo aprender una pieza y ejecutarla a la perfección.

Emocionada se lanzó a los brazos de Eren, los cuales la recibieron con un abrazo lleno de felicidad. Habían prometido ayudarse en las buenas y en las malas.

—¡Muchas gracias, Eren!

—No es nada. Ahora tomemos un descanso.

—¡Escuchen!

Una cairen llegó apresurada. Ambos la miraron esperando a que hablara.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó la rubia con cautela.

—¡El compañero del emperador está aquí! —sonrió la cairen—¡Vengan rápido!

Eren y Christa, seguidos por Sasha, se apresuraron a la entrada junto con la cairen. La pequeña rubia sonreía emocionada, tal vez el emperador había mandado por alguna del harem. Eren le había contado que estaba ayudando al rey con su trabajo y de alguna manera eso le daba la esperanza de ser mandada a llamar. Su talento con las letras le estaba dando una oportunidad de acercarse al pelinegro.

De pie, junto con varios eunucos, estaba Erwin. Estaba ataviado con la misma vestimenta, y tenía un pergamino naranja entre sus manos.

—Cairen Jaeger—lo llamó al verlo entre la multitud—Venga hasta aquí por favor.

Eren se acercó quedando frente al rubio. Sasha estaba a un lado del grupo, junto con las demás sirvientas.

—Arrodíllense—ordenó con solemnidad y así lo hicieron todos los presentes—Por orden de su majestad, cairen Jaeger, refinado, sensible y buen compañero aquí presente, se le otorgan cien lingotes de plata—un eunuco dio un paso al frente, con un cofre de madera roja entre sus manos—Un cofre con juegos de vestidos—tres eunucos cargaban un baúl que se notaba pesado—Plata dorada, lotos de plata, jade engarzado y dos cajas de joyas—Erwin se giró hacia los eunucos y con un gesto, ellos se retiraron con los obsequios.

Eren pudo sentir las miradas sobre su espalda, casi como dagas. Trataba de mantenerse tranquilo, para demostrar humildad, pero la emoción que sentía le hacía dar ganas de saltar y correr. No podía creer que en pocos días ya había logrado hallar gracia ante los ojos de Levi, no habían hecho más que platicar y compartir unos cuantos roces.

—Por deseo de su majestad y consentimiento de la consorte Rall—habló nuevamente Erwin, llamando su atención—Cairen Jaeger será promovido al primer lugar del harem y residirá en el plació Qingning—cerró el pergamino, escuchando los gemidos de la cairenes y las miradas incrédulas.

Erwin se acercó hasta Eren, entregándole el pergamino con una sonrisa.

—¡Se lo agradezco tanto a su majestad! —respondió Eren, tratando de controlar en vano la emoción en su voz.

Erwin rió ligeramente.

—Por favor, póngase de pie, cairen Jaeger—ordenó, ayudándolo a incorporarse. Las demás cairenes y sirvientes hicieron lo mismo—Felicidades, ha hecho que su majestad ignore el protocolo por primera vez—le confesó en un susurro—Ahora… puede tomar una dama de compañía, ¿ya ha elegido alguna?

Eren buscó con la mirada a Sasha. Estaba en una esquina, entre las demás sirvientas.

—Sasha, ven aquí—la llamó con una sonrisa.

La castaña se acercó evitando la mirada furiosa de Annie. Se postró a los pies de Eren, rozando su frente contra el suelo.

—Saludos, mi señor.

—Señor Erwin, deseo que Sasha sea mi dama de compañía.

—Pero ella es una sirvienta—dijo, luego relajó sus facciones, recordando que debía aceptar lo que el cairen pidiera por orden del emperador—En ese caso, tendremos que cambiar su rango. De ahora en adelante dejará de ser una sirvienta para pasar a ser la dama de compañía de cairen Jaeger—explicó.

Sasha levantó la cabeza con una mirada atónita.

—Muchas gracias, señor Erwin—respondió con calidez el castaño.

—Se lo ha ganado cairen Jaeger, los eunucos se quedaran con usted para escoltarlo hasta su nuevo hogar, ahora si me disculpa, debo retirarme—hizo una reverencia antes de marcharse.

—¡Gracias, mi señor! —Sasha agachó la cabeza, ocultando su sonrisa—Desde que me ayudó con cairen Leonhardt ha sido muy considerado conmigo, ¡gracias! Estaré a su servicio por el resto de mi vida.

—No digas eso, suena como si quisieras morir por mi—sonrió con gracia—Ven, levántate—ordenó, ayudándola a ponerse de pie.

Christa llegó a su lado, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

—Felicidades Eren. Me siento tan orgullosa de ti—lo abrazó con fuerza.

—Desde que llegué al palacio has estado acompañándome, por eso quiero compartir algunos de mis obsequios contigo—se separó de la rubia, sonriendo—Siéntete libre de visitarme—le dijo, alejándose un poco—Ahora debo irme, me están esperando afuera, nos vemos pronto, Christa. Vamos Sasha .

Ambos castaños se alejaron siendo seguidos por la procesión de eunucos y un cortesano de túnica naranja que los guiaba. Las cairenes de dispersaron cuchicheando en voz alta hasta que solo quedo Annie, de brazos cruzados.

Christa no notó su presencia hasta que la rubia de mirada fría se hizo frente a ella, con una sonrisa amarga en los labios rojos.

—Vaya… te has quedado sola—comentó—Tu querido Eren nos ha dejado. No me sorprende que más adelante nos mire por encima del hombro con sus aires de consorte—rió sin gracia.

—Me tengo que ir —dijo Christa, tratando de evitar una discusión. Sin Eren, ya no tenía la confianza suficiente para hacerle frente.

Annie le cerró el paso, aun con las manos cruzadas y su mirada burlona recorriéndola.

—¿Por qué huyes como un ratón? Ya no eres tan valiente sin cairen Jaeger, ¿eh? —se acercó, haciendo que la pequeña rubia diera un paso atrás—Pero te entiendo, debe ser terrible ver como cairen Jaeger ha logrado que su majestad tuviera tantas consideraciones con él, sin siquiera haber pasado una noche juntos—dijo, con una voz falsa y amable—He escuchado que solo va a ayudarle con sus libros, ¿Y tú que te la pasas de noche en noche practicando? ¿Su majestad sabe si quiera que existes? —le preguntó burlona.

La mirada de Christa permanecía serena, pero por dentro, cada palabra de Annie se clavaba como una espina.

—Ahí deben haber toda clase de libros… ¿Tú crees que ellos de verdad lean esos clásicos aburridos? —se acercó un poco más, y esta vez la rubia no se alejó—Yo creo que el libro favorito de ambos es…—se inclinó sobre la oreja de Christa, susurrándole con suavidad—… El Kama Sutra.

Annie se alejó riendo, mientras que Christa se giró con fuerza. Su mirada estaba mezclada con rabia y vergüenza.

—¡Deja de decir esas cosas sobre Eren! ¡No lograras meterme en la cabeza esas ideas tuyas! —le gritó con la voz algo temblorosa.

* * *

" _Arreo la alegría de la montaña Tong, mil años, no tengo pensamientos de irme. Continuo danzando, hago olas con mis mangas, espanto los lobos hambrientos. Estoy arriba, en la montaña de los cinco pinos, los lobos aúllan, mas yo les canto."_

El palacio Qingning era pequeño comparado a los demás palacios, pero eso no le restaba belleza. Poseía tres plantas con techos dorados y pilares rojos. Las cresterías eran doradas y pequeñas estatuillas adornaban los bordes de los techos. Las paredes eran rojas y en el interior, los techos poseían mosaicos azules y verdes. La pequeña escalera de piedra que llevaba a la entrada estaba adornada a los lados con un par de arboles de flores rosa, que caían meciéndose con el viento.

Eren fue guiado por el cortesano, enseñándole cada cuarto, y presentándole a los sirvientes que estaban bajo su servicio. Habían varios cuartos desocupados, por lo que el pidió al cortesano que instalara en uno de ellos un altar con la estatuilla de Kuan Yin. La buena suerte que estaba teniendo lo incitaba a dar gracias al buda.

Advertido por el cortesano, supo que la consorte Rall llegaría hasta su palacio, para verlo y toma el té. Se arregló y dispuso la pequeña sala donde conversarían. Sasha, como dama de compañía, debía quedarse para acompañarlo por si necesitaba alguna cosa.

Los sirvientes arreglaron una mesa de madera oscura junto con una tetera se porcelana blanca y azul y pequeños platitos a juego llenos de pasteles y frutas. Dos cojines purpura con bordado dorado estaban dispuestos para tomar asiento.

La consorte Rall llegó puntualmente junto con su dama de compañía. Iba ataviada con un hanfu durazno con brocado de flores de múltiples colores. Su cabello estaba decorado con muchas alhajas y palillos, en un recogido bastante elaborado. Eren la recibió con una sonrisa y le guió hasta la salita, en donde tomaron asiento. Sasha e Ymir se quedaron de pie, a un lado de su respectivo señor y señora.

—Cairen Jaeger, espero que te haya gustado el palacio. Lo sugerí especialmente para ti—dijo Petra.

El castaño sirvió el té en las tazas con sumo cuidado, evitando que el líquido burbujeara o hiciera un sonido desagradable.

—Muchas gracias consorte Rall. Ha sido muy amable conmigo desde que he llegado aquí. Me siento agradecido por su consideración—le entregó la taza con una sonrisa.

—No es nada—recibió la taza que le ofrecía Eren—De alguna manera… me recordaste a mi cuando llegué al palacio.

El cairen la miró con atención, pidiéndole con la mirada que continuara a lo que Petra simplemente sonrió.

—Te he visto con tu amiga, cairen Renz si no recuerdo mal. Tú y ella tienen una hermosa amistad. Eso me recuerda a la consorte Magnolia, ella y yo solíamos ser como hermanas. Cuando la pobre se enteró de su problema para concebir entró en una depresión terrible, y yo me ocupé de cuidarla, no podía dejar a mi hermana sola—bajó la mirada con pesar—Si tan solo me hubiera esforzado más…

—Usted hizo todo lo que estuvo a su alcance, su alteza—dijo Eren, con una mirada comprensiva—La consorte Magnolia seguramente estaría agradecida por los cuidados que le brindó.

La peli naranja asintió, tomando de su té.

—Eres muy dulce, cairen Jaeger, no me extraña que te hayas ganado el afecto de varios aquí, incluso el de su majestad—halagó.

Eren se sonrojó, escondiendo la sonrisa tras la taza.

—Es por eso que yo tengo un pequeño obsequio para ti—al decir eso, Ymir se acercó con una caja larga y delgada de madera roja. Se la entregó a la consorte con una reverencia y regresó a su lugar—Esto es para ti, espero que te guste.

El castaño recibió la caja con una sonrisa y con un asentimiento por parte de Petra, abrió la caja. En el fondo, en una almohadilla de terciopelo verde, descansaba un abanico blanco. Eren lo extrajo con cuidado y lo abrió, asombrándose. El fondo blanco del abanico estaba decorado con mariposas y aves en hilo de oro y plata. Daban la sensación de estar volando y brillando.

—Pruébalo—lo animó la consorte con una sonrisa.

Eren obedeció y lo agitó con suavidad, sintiendo una suave brisa junto con una fragancia dulzona, tal vez por el material con el que estaba elaborado.

—¡Es tan elegante y fino! —exclamó maravillado—Nunca había visto un abanico tan hermoso.

—Sí, es tan hermoso. Algo tan fino debe ser poseído por un propietario que sepa apreciarlo.

—Muchas gracias, su alteza.

—Ahora…—Eren dejó de jugar con el abanico, poniendo toda su atención en la consorte—Ya que la ceremonia se está acercando, tengo mucho trabajo por hacer. Cuando la consorte Magnolia vivía éramos ella y yo quienes nos encargábamos de los preparativos. Estos últimos años he hecho todo sola, ya que no confío en cualquiera para estos eventos, sin embargo te aprecio bastante, por lo que he pensando en ti para que me des una mano.

—Haré todo lo que pueda para ser de utilidad—aceptó Eren.

—Bien, entonces en estos días enviaré un mensaje para que me acompañes en mi palacio, puedes llevar a cairen Renz si lo crees necesario.

Finalizaron la conversación para continuar bebiendo su té en esa agradable tarde.

* * *

" _¿Por qué pelear arriba de los cuernos de un caracol? Estos cuerpos duran lo mismo que una chispa al chocar dos piedras. Debe continuar la amistad sin importar la riqueza o la pobreza. Es mala la gente que te alaba con la misma boca con la que te maldice."_

—¿Qué te han parecido los regalos que te he dado? —preguntó el emperador sentado una silla dorada, casi parecida a un trono. A su lado había una pequeña mesita donde descansaba una pila de libros.

Eren había ido hasta el salón de La Glorita Literaria, sabía que el emperador solía quedarse hasta tarde preparando asuntos de estado. Erwin lo anunció, y lo llevó hasta otro estudio que no había conocido en los días que llevaba visitando al emperador. Este era más pequeño y cálido, con muchas linternas y candelabros. La gran silla dorada estaba rodeada de cojines de seda con flecos dorados en donde Eren se encontraba sentado con su cabeza apoyada sobre una de las piernas del rey.

—Ha sido una sorpresa bastante agradable, su majestad—contestó Eren, recibiendo una caricia en su cabeza.

Levi sostenía un libro con una mano y mientras leía, acariciaba distraídamente los cabellos castaños del cairen.

—Quiero que te sientas en casa—le hizo saber, mirándolo a los ojos con su mirada profunda.

—Usted es muy bueno conmigo—señaló Eren, dejándose acariciar.

La mano del emperador se detuvo por unos segundos, para luego descender suavemente por su cien, luego por su mejilla, hasta quedarse ahí, sintiendo la suavidad de esa piel. Eren entre cerró los ojos ligeramente ante el gesto.

—Me gusta… cuando te veo sonreír, me gusta verte feliz—confesó en voz baja.

Los ojos verdes de Eren brillaron con emoción, sonriendo por puro reflejo. Llevó su mano hasta la mano del emperador que descansaba en su mejilla y la acarició.

—Soy feliz.

Levi lo miró atentamente con algo de pesar. Eren quiso incorporarse y abrazarlo, no deseaba ver ese semblante en su rey.

—Te separé de tu padre, dejándote a tu suerte en el harem—le recordó con suavidad.

Entonces el castaño comprendió de donde venía la culpa del emperador. Realmente extrañaba su hogar, las primeras noches no pudo evitar llorar, deseando escapar y regresar con su padre. Sin embargo, la compañía de Sasha y Christa, las clases y el emperador hacían que su mente lo olvidara y pudiera seguir adelante.

—Es cierto que extraño mi hogar—aceptó, con el mismo tono suave del pelinegro—Pero no le miento cuando digo que aquí también soy feliz, sobre todo con usted—susurró.

La mano del rey tomó la suya, entrelazando sus dedos, y acariciando con el pulgar suavemente la piel del castaño.

—Ven aquí—dijo Levi, con una voz que no supo de donde la salió tan dulce.

Eren se incorporó y se sentó en las piernas del emperador con suavidad. Ahora podía apreciar de cerca las facciones tan delicadas pero masculinas del oji gris. Su mirada seria y fría como una mañana de invierno, su piel tan blanca como la nieve, sus cejas tan perfectas y sus labios… Oh, sus labios tan tentativos.

—No es un secreto para ti, ni para nadie que desde que te vi te he querido para mí—susurró contra los labios de Eren—¿Hay algo que desees fervientemente?

Las delicadas manos del castaño se posaron a cada lado de su rostro, acariciando las mejillas del rey con sus pulgares.

—No quiero ser codicioso su majestad—dijo, pesando sus palabras.

—Pídelo y te será concedido—las manos de Levi se posaron sobre su cintura, acercándolo más hacia él.

Eren juntó ambas frentes, sin dejar de mirar al monarca. Sus respiraciones chocaban contra el rostro del otro y sus labios estaban a escasos centímetros de rosarse.

—Quiero ser el único al que vean sus ojos—dijo.

—Ya lo eres—susurró el pelinegro, depositando un beso en su mejilla, dejando sus labios en la mejilla del castaño por un momento.

—Quiero ser el único que llame—suspiró al sentir una caricia en su cadera.

—No necesito la compañía de otra—aceptó con facilidad—¿Algo más?

Eren asintió, pasando sus brazos por el cuello de Levi y acercándose a su oreja para susurrarle:

—Y quiero ser el único al que su cuerpo extrañe.

El emperador cerró su promesa juntando ambas bocas en un beso profundo y sensual. El castaño gimió entre el beso, correspondiendo con torpeza, algo que agradó al emperador.

—Como desees—le respondió, reanudando su beso.

El castaño sonrió, dejándose acariciar y recorrer, disfrutando de su pequeña victoria.

" _Cuido de mi copa de vino, sin ningún compañero verdadero con quien compartirla. Bebí junto a la luna, pidiéndole que trajera mi sombra y nos hiciera tres. La luna no entiende mi forma de beber, mi sombra me persigue en silencio a donde vaya. Sigo cuidando mis pasos solitarios, evitando los espinos."_

* * *

 **Me alegra saber que algunas comprendieron a Levi y no lo juzgaron, mas adelante sabremos sobre esa historia y como va a influir en la vida de nuestros protagonistas. Las cosas están bien por ahora, pero recuerden, Eren no se tiene que fiar de nadie. Espero que les haya gustado el cap, esta hecho con amor jajaja.**

 **¡Ahora la respuesta a sus reviews!:**

 **Charly Land:** Eren es muy talentoso y todo lo que se propone lo logra, además es muy amable con Christa tratando de enseñarle a bailar con la misma gracia. Si es cierto que Levi tiene mucha confianza con Eren, aunque a veces trate de tratarlo a distancia, terminan juntos en alguna situación intima jajaja. Annie es terrible y burlona, y si, pobre Kuchel, ella solo amaba al emperador, no era codiciosa ni nada de eso. Ojala te haya gustado este cap Charly, siento la demora. ¡Un abrazo gigante!

 **AstridHatakeAckermanJaeger:** ¡Hermoso tu review! FF estuvo con sus problemas pero ya se arreglaron afortunadamente. Jaja si, Eren fue cursi, pero a si le gusta a Levi. Y claro, Levi no siente remordimiento por matar a su familia, solo no olvida la muerte de Kuchel. Qué bueno que esperas la actualización, soy muy lenta cuando escribo, espero que haya valido la pena este cap. ¡Gracias por tu review y todos los que me dejas! ¡Que tengas un hermoso día!

 **Guest:** Jaja ¡Hola! Qué bueno que te hizo suspirar, a veces me cuesta hacer algo romántico pero espero que en este cap se haya notado aunque sea un poco. El riren es vida, amor y salud jajaja ¡gracias por pasarte y leer! ¡Un abrazo lleno de cariño!

 **MagiAllie:** jajaja Annie nació para ser la odiosa de este fic, le mete cizaña a las personas. Y no confías en Petra, ¿y cómo se portó en este cap no te hizo cambiar de parecer? Jaja vas a tener Levi viril más adelante, no te preocupes. ¡Disculpa mi demora! Estaba ansiosa por escribir el fic pero mis ideas estaban desperdigadas por mi mente. ¡Gracias por tu lindo review Magi! ¡Te mereces una lluvia caramelos y gomitas por ese hermoso fic! Felicidades, ha estado precioso y lo voy a extrañar mucho. Sigue haciendo buenos fics, ¡Besos y abrazos!

 **Kurokocchii0:** ¡Hola y bienvenida! Gracias por leer mi fic y por tus palabras tan bellas, en serio, me animaron bastante. Levi emperador es guapo y si, ya vez que el está perdido por su lindo cairen castaño. Por ahora las cosas están en calma, pero tranquila, va a salir adelante y yo siempre hago finales felices. ¡Espero que hayas disfrazado el cap! Y gracias por dejarme tu linda opinión, lo valoro mucho. ¡Un abrazo asfixiante de amor!

 **FJulietta:** Ay Juli, te digo que eres genial por todas partes que ya debes estar aburrida de que te lo repita, pero seguiré haciéndolo, ¡Eren increíble, genial, me colgaría como un koala y sería más intensa que Annie con Eren (Señor Eren, manifiéstate)! Annie también fue desagradable en este cap con esos comentarios, y Petra sigue siendo buena gente jajaja se que no la quieres ni un poquito, y me hiciste reír con Ymir, que si es algo parecido a lo que dijiste. Respecto a Farlan, el si va a tener su papel que de alguna manera influye mucho, pero más adelante vamos a conocer al principito y a la hermana de Levi. Espero que este cap si te haya gustado, me ha costado mucho, sobre todo en estos días que quería escribir pero con la cabeza llena de otras cosas me estaba costando. Es cierto que Eren tiene que cuidarse, sobre todo después de esa lluvia de obsequios, yo de él no me fio ni de lo que me regalan. ¡Como siempre, he amado tus reviews! Siempre los he querido mucho, sobre todo porque te haces un espacio en esa agenda apretada que tienes (yo no he podido hablar contigo estos días como antes, extraño acosarte) ¡Un abrazote Juli! Yo también te quiero un montón.

 **Yaritza9:** Oh, es uno de esos secretos que guardan las familias. Levi quiso vengar a su madre después de morir injustamente, imagina como se siente en cada aniversario. Solito y sin mucho amor. ¡Gracias por el review precioso! Espero que el cap te haya gustado, ¡que tengas un lindo día!

 **Dayyechelon:** Hello from the other side jajaja Annie es terrible echándole leña al fuego. Le está llenando la cabeza a Christa de sus cosas. Es gracioso ver como unas a Petra la odian y la detestan y la desprecian y otras confían en ella. En este cap ha sido buena gente y hasta aceptó que Eren viviera en un palacio y lo subió de rango. ¡Eren es hermoso! Pero tampoco es tonto, el quiere a Christa pero tampoco va a dejarle los privilegios en bandeja de plata, tiene que asegurarse de que Levi solo lo quiera a él. Y tienes razón con Kuchel, su muerte fue muy injusta y eso es algo que Levi recuerda a vivo fuego, pero para eso estará Eren. Espero que te haya agradado este cap, disculpa mi demora. Y gracias por ser tan linda y dejarme un review, te has ganado un lugar en este pechito jajaja. ¡Que tengas días cálidos y bellos!

 **Bossenbroek:** Jajaja ¡tan hermosa! Me alegra bastante que te gusten mis respuestas, si pudiera te dejaba un testamento de respuesta de casi una hoja jajaja. Bueno, Annie si es grosera, muy metiche y como una serpiente. Tomo por ejemplo el comentario de Levi y Eren, que le caló a Christa. Petra, bueno, ella se está portando bien jaja por ahora no hay que sacar las antorchas para corretearla. Eren está tratando de dejar su lugar asegurado y que Levi no le de por llamar a alguien más, hay que asegurarse. Es cierto que a Eren le salen bien las cosas, por ahora jaja mas adelante salen unos problemillas por ahí. Respecto a Levi, podrán conocer la historia de Kuchel mas adelante, eso es algo esencial para la historia. Christa a veces se siente dejada a un lado por lo de su padre, le falta confianza. ¡Espero que te haya gustado el cap! Me ha encantado tu review, como siempre. Espero que te este yendo bien en tu día a día, me siento realmente contenta de tener personas (que aunque no estén presentes) me hagan sentir acompañada en este espacio. Te lo agradezco bastante Bossen preciosa. ¡Besos y abrazos llenos de amor!

 **Hbl:** Hola jaja tranquila, a mi me alegra bastante que leas este fic y me des la oportunidad de leerte en este cap, sobre todo con tus preguntas. La primera, Petra e Isabel son consortes (ellas son esposas del emperador pero menos importantes que la emperatriz, la cual es considerada la esposa verdadera) Las cairenes son concubinas, solo que en China se les llamaba de esa manera, Eren, Christa y Annie son cairenes. Para pasar al poder, el emperador de ese momento debe estar enfermo o morir, entonces su hijo o alguno que haya sido elegido pasa a tomar el poder. Puede ser nombrado por palabra (o en el caso de Levi hacerse con el trono) Petra como mujer de esa época no puede opinar, es asunto del rey, ella solo debe aceptar y acatar la voluntad de su esposo. Y claro, si Eren tiene hijos ellos son candidatos al trono. Levi analizaría cual de sus hijos es apto para tomar el mandato y erigiría uno de ellos, sin importar quién es mayor. Espero haber podido aclarar tus dudas y que te haya gustado el cap, ¡Hermoso día!

 **Ame:** ¡Gracias Ame! Realmente Asia tiene una cultura tan interesante, y China, con su arquitectura, vestuario, paisajes y costumbres es muy curiosa. Me alegra saber que te ha gustado esta historia y espero seguir haciéndolo. Ojala hayas disfrutado de este cap y de su interacción mas intima. ¡Gracias por tu valioso tiempo! ¡Un abrazo lleno de buena energía!

 **YenAcker:** ¡No te preocupes! Gracias por dejarlo, no sabes cuánto me alegra leerte. Eren puede ser muy bueno, pero también lucha por su lugar, no va a dejar que le ganen. No será una persona tan desagradable como Annie, pero sabe jugársela. Jaja es un concurso que Eren gana casi sin esfuerzos. ¡Gracias por tu lindo review! ¡Besos y abrazos!

 **.2610:** Es comprensible, seguramente estaba lleno de cólera y tristeza. Ver a esas consortes con sus caras de buenas y a sus hijos burlándose, y sobre todo, a su padre como si nada lo llenaron de esos deseos de vengarse. Levi no es un santo, pero Eren lo quiere con ese pasado a pesar de todo. ¡Gracias por hacerme saber tu opinión, te lo agradezco bastante! Espero que te haya gustado el cap. ¡Besos y abrazos!

 **Naruby Scarlett:** Fue algo muy duro para Levi, sobre todo que se quedó solo con su hermana. Es algo triste pues la amaba y ella tuvo que morir por unos rumores falsos, una injusticia que Levi no tolerará. Ojala te haya gustado este cap, ¡gracias por tu precioso review! ¡un abrazo gigante!

 **Eli:** Muchas gracias Eli, espero que disfrutes de este cap y siéntete bienvenida, me alegra leerte. ¡Lindo día!

 **Miu39:** ¡Hola Miu, bienvenida! Gracias por dejarme tu review y poder conocerte. Las cosas por ahora no están difíciles para Eren, pero así como todo sube, tiene que bajar, pero no te preocupes, Levi esta ensañado con su lindo cairen. Eren si tiene una figura muy linda, eso Levi lo descubrirá más adelante ajjaja y lo del pelo de Eren, más adelante veras como se las arregla con eso, va a usar cosas más hermosas. Oh, mil gracias por ponerme ese link, de verdad te lo agradezco, me alegra bastante que te tomaras el tiempo de hacerlo. ¡Espero que te haya gustado el cap! ¡Un abrazo enorme, y espero leerte pronto!

 **Fujimy:** ¡Hola, me encanta tu review! Eren es una persona criada con amor y no puede permitir que traten mal a Sasha, sobre todo ahora que es su dama de compañía. Annie es desagradable y altanera, y a Christa le toca ahora lidiar con eso. Si es cierto que ella está un poco celosa, se debate entre ponerse feliz y al mismo tiempo sentirse menos preciada hasta en el harem. Es correcto, algunas ya odian a Petra otras confían, y otras esperan a ver qué pasa, como dijo la adivina, serpientes van a querer morder su tobillo y puede ser cualquiera. La historia de la madre de Levi va a influir en el fic, eso ha dejado sentido a Levi. Por ahora Eren puede manejar un poco a Levi con su encanto, por eso aprovecho la oportunidad jajaja. ¡Mil gracias por dejarme tus lindos reviews! De verdad, te ganaste un lugar en mi pecho. ¡Un abrazote Fujimy hermosa!

 **Leyanasama:** ¡Hola, para ti! ¡Costa Rica! ¡Madre mía! Hermoso país, de verdad, me alegra conocer alguien de allá. Me mocione bastante cuando leí que habías mencionado a la emperatriz Wu, ¡precisamente de ella y la emperatriz Cixi me he inspirado! Claro, algunas similitudes con su historia, he leído sobre ellas, visto sus documentales e informándome de sus rumores. Antes de escribir este fic quería informarme respecto a algunas costumbres para que pudieran ubicarse en la época. ¡Ay, qué dices! ¡Me halaga mucho que leyeras Young and Beautiful! Y sobre todo que te haya gustado esa escena, espero que el nuevo cap te haya gustado, así como el de esta historia. Me ha encantado tu review, gracias por tu valioso tiempo, ¡Un abrazo enorme, lleno de amor!

 **Mivaid:** ¡Oh, gracias, gracias, gracias! Espero que este cap lo hayas disfrutado, y bienvenida al fic, me siento feliz de leerte por primera vez. Me siento feliz de que te haya gustado, en serio, y sobre todo que imaginaras los detalles. ¡Besos, abrazos, y corazones!

 **¡Gracias por leer y darme algo de su valioso tiempo! Ya saben que aprecio cada mínimo gesto que tengan conmigo, las que dejan reviews y las que leen en las sombras, ¡todas! ¡Nos leemos en sus lindos reviews y en otro fic!**

 **¿Un review? ¡Su opinión me importa mucho!**


	5. Las buenas y malas conductas

**¡Hola! Ha pasado un tiempo desde que subí el último capitulo y me disculpo por las demoras. Estuve algo ocupada estos últimos meses y ademas publiqué el último capitulo de mi primer fic, así que este se retrasó, sin embargo por fin estoy aquí agradeciendo a cada una de ustedes por ser pacientes y también por el apoyo que recibe mi fic, ¡es hermoso leer sus reviews llenos de palabras tan lindas! No saben cuanto me ayudan en estos momentos. Como siempre, aquí está el significado de algunas palabras por si no las conocen o no las recuerdan:**

 **Buyao : ****Un buyao es un tipo de adorno refinado para el cabello. A menudo, llevaba incrustaciones de joyas y grabados, pero su principal característica eran los pendientes, que se contoneaban enmarcando el rostro de la portadora. La palabra "buyao" significa "balancearse", pues éste es el movimiento que producen al caminar.**

 **Buda Gautama : Es la figura central del budismo y sus relatos, discursos y reglas monásticas son creencias budistas que, después de su muerte, fueron resumidas y memorizadas por sus seguidores. **

**Suzhou : Es una ciudad china situada en la parte baja del río Yangtsé, a orillas del lago Tai, en la provincia de Jiangsu.**

 **Buda Anomadassi : El Budavamsa dice sobre Anomadassi que "Los seres vivos se alegraban con sólo verle. Aquellos que escucharan su voz mientras hablaba lograrían la inmortalidad." **

**Recuerden que si tienen alguna duda, sea pequeña, pueden dejármela en los reviews y yo les responderé. ¡Al final la respuesta a sus hermosos reviews!**

* * *

 **V**

 **Las buenas y malas conductas**

" _Conviene, hijo mío, que cada día te levantes temprano, al mismo tiempo que el sol. Ten cuidado de limpiar tu casa por dentro y por fuera. Se previsor en todas las cosas. Piensa en cubrir tu techo antes de que caiga la lluvia y en abrir el pozo antes de tener sed."_

Era el segundo día de Eren en el palacio Qingning. Como todas las mañanas, se despertó apenas el sol había salido, y acompañado de Sasha fue hasta el salón donde estaba instalado el altar del buda Kuan Yin para ofrecer su oración matinal. La castaña aguardaba a una distancia prudente mientras Eren estaba de rodillas ante la estatua dorada. El cairen rezaba en voz baja y suave, con un collar de cuentas de jade entre las manos. Al terminar, Sasha se acercaba y lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie para empezar su día.

Las sirvientas del palacio ayudaron al castaño a vestirse para su reunión con la consorte Rall por la tarde en el palacio Xian Ling. Ser el primer cairen le permitía más libertad a la hora de vestirse. Para aquella ocasión había elegido de los obsequios del emperador: un hanfu de muselina de seda azul claro con bordados dorados en el pecho. Las muchachas lo cubrieron con una túnica lila de seda con bordados azules, verdes y rosados en las mangas y un chal de gasa rosa bastante pálido. Sasha se acercó con un buyao algo simple con flores rosadas talladas en marfil y centros de oro que enmarcaban su rostro.

—¿Esta tarde irá al palacio de la consorte Rall? —preguntó Sasha mientras aseguraba los broches de oro en el cabello del cairen.

—Así es. También asistirá Christa—respondió observando su reflejo en el espejo—Eso me recuerda… Por favor, dile a un guardia que solicito la presencia de cairen Renz. Necesito que vaya inmediatamente hasta la casa de las cairenes y de mi mensaje—pidió, poniéndose de pie y alejándose del tocador en donde estaba sentado.

—Como ordene, mi señor—dijo Sasha, retirándose de la alcoba del castaño.

Eren jugueteó distraídamente con la manga de su túnica, observando su reflejo. De los simples vestidos de cairen había pasado a algo más elaborado y digno del palacio. En poco tiempo estaba logrando hacerse un espacio bastante privilegiado entre el harem. Tal vez no le agradaba a todas, pero tenía personas muy importantes que lo estimaban. La fiel Sasha, su amiga, casi hermana, Christa, la gentil y comprensiva consorte Rall y el emperador. Sabía que no todo estaba asegurado pues el futuro era incierto, pero deseaba siempre tener el visto bueno de esas cuatro personas. Sobre todo con el emperador. Se sonrojó al recordar su atrevimiento en aquel día al sentarse en sus piernas y pedirle tales cosas, y sobre todo ¡besarlo! Besos que habrían llevado a otras cosas si Erwin no hubiese tocado la puerta, interrumpiéndolos.

Se acercó hasta el tocador y abrió la caja de madera que su padre le había obsequiado el día de su partida. Extrajo con delicadeza la alhaja de mariposa que había sido de su madre y la observo contra la luz de una farola roja. Era bastante sencilla y delicada, era una gran riqueza para una mujer que había sido una campesina sin educación, y que al haber contraído matrimonio con un hombre rico, la había guardado como uno de sus más grandes tesoros. Esa era la pieza más valiosa de Carla Jaeger.

Se la puso en el cabello, junto a las flores de marfil, donde la sencilla mariposa resaltaba más. Sería como llevar a su madre con él.

Bajó hasta el comedor del palacio y ordenó que no sirvieran la comida hasta que Christa llegara. Sasha apareció a los pocos minutos informándole que la cairen ya había sido mandada a llamar y ahora solo quedaba esperar que llegara. Al cabo de unos minutos la presencia de la rubia fue anunciada y Eren le permitió entrar. Christa llevaba un hanfu de distintos tonos azules con cintas rosadas en el pecho y un tocado de flores hechas de plata. Eren se puso de pie y la abrazó con fuerza, contándole lo mucho que la había extrañado. Cuando terminaron de saludarse la invitó a tomar asiento en la mesa baja y le agradeció al guardia que no se había retirado.

—Muchas gracias Jean, puedes retirarte.

El guardia castaño hizo una reverencia y salió del comedor, dejando a los cairenes y sirvientes.

—¿Tienes hambre? —preguntó Eren, recorriéndola con la mirada—¿Ya comise algo?

La rubia negó con una sonrisa.

—No he comido nada. Estaba acabando de arreglarme cuando me mandaste a llamar—le dijo.

—En ese caso vamos a comer juntos. Yo tampoco he probado bocado—hizo una señal para que los sirvientes fueran por los platos y alistaran el té.

Los platos fueron servidos mientras los cairenes charlaban y se ponían al día sobre los acontecimientos de cada uno. Mientras Sasha servía el té, Eren le contaba a Christa la visita de esa tarde y como necesitaba que la rubia aceptara acompañarlo; deseaba incluirla en sus planes al haber demostrado ser de tanta confianza. La cairen aceptó agradecida y a cambio le contó de cómo estaban las cosas en la casa de las cairenes. Le dijo a Eren que las cosas estaban algo tensas ya que Annie había tomado el control del harem, en donde nadie se atrevía a contradecirla a causa de su mal temperamento y su ilustre apellido.

—El harem se trata de la supervivencia del más apto—comentó Eren, sonriendo con pesar—Permitir que Annie se imponga ante las demás solo traerá problemas.

La rubia agachó la mirada, consciente de la verdad en las palabras de su amigo. Ella misma era la clara prueba de lo que era tener poco carácter. Con Eren junto a ella casi nadie la atacaba, pero ahora que estaba sola las cosas eran más complicadas.

—Nadie se atreve a contradecirla. Su apellido es lo suficientemente ilustre como para convertirla en consorte—dijo Christa con amargura.

—Sin embargo, eso solo servirá para que la arrogancia de Annie crezca día a día.

—¿No puedes ayudarnos? —preguntó la pequeña rubia con mirada suplicante. En tan poco tiempo cairen Leonhardt había sembrado tanto malestar entre sus hermanas que la convivencia se hacía insoportable, sobre todo para Christa, quien era el blanco de sus múltiples ataques.

Eren negó lentamente, sintiendo pena por su amiga.

—Tú solo eres una cairen… Y yo estoy a la cabeza de nuestras hermanas, pero eso no es suficiente.

Ambos guardaron silencio, cada uno bebiendo su té, sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Eren buscando una manera de solucionar el asunto con Annie, y Christa torturándose con el recuerdo de la rubia. Temía que algún día a cairen Leonhardt se le agotara la paciencia con ella y tomara medidas físicas para imponerse.

Eren tomó de su té con calma mientras reflexionaba hasta que una idea cruzó por su mente.

—¿Qué piensas de la consorte Rall?

Christa dejó su taza de té a un lado, mirando al castaño confundida.

—¿Qué tiene que ver la consorte Rall con cairen Leonhardt?

—Bastante—respondió Eren—Ella se encarga de velar por el harem, ¿verdad? Es bueno que conozca el problema por el que está cruzando en estos momentos.

La rubia negó desesperanzada.

—No creo que contarle sirva de algo. A lo sumo llamará su atención, pero nada más. El apellido Leonhardt es casi tan importante como el Rall—explicó—La consorte Rall no podría proceder como con una cairen de apellido menos importante.

Los ojos verdes se desviaron pensativos, tratando de organizar sus ideas.

—Ella ha sido muy amable conmigo, y me ha tenido en cuenta para confiarme ciertas tareas que solía realizar con la consorte Magnolia—contaba aún con la mirada pérdida— Ha demostrado ser bastante benevolente y no creo que sea capaz de pasar por alto la actitud de Annie.

—¿Estás diciendo que busquemos ayuda con la consorte Rall? —preguntó dudosa.

Eren regresó su mirada hacía el rostro de Christa.

—Solo de esa manera Annie dejará de atormentarlas—aseguró.

* * *

" _No te dejes llevar por el despilfarro, ya que ganar la vida cuesta trabajo. No dejes un solo grano de arroz en el bol, ni pierdas un solo hilo de seda de tu vestido. Que las mujeres no se maquillen demasiado y mantengan una actitud modesta."_

En Xian Ling, Petra aguardaba a sus visitas en el salón principal junto con su dama de compañía Ymir. Las puertas que daban a un pequeño estanque estaban abiertas de par en par y los candelabros y pebeteros estaban encendidos. Las sirvientas y eunucos estaban ubicados en cada esquina del salón por si eran solicitados. Cuatro sirvientas sostenían bandejas de madera con platos de fruta y algunos platos de oro que iban a ser exhibidos antes los invitados.

La consorte tomó asiento en el amplio sillón de madera roja y cojines de seda verde que estaba frente a la mesa. Ymir se posicionó atrás de ella.

Los guardias anunciaron la llegada de los cairenes y se retiraron. Sasha, como dama de compañía, tenía el deber de seguir a Eren todo el tiempo, razón por la cual estaba presente.

—Bienvenidos, por favor, tomen asiento—dijo Petra con una sonrisa, invitándolos a sentarse en las sillas más pequeñas y sencillas que habían a cada lado del ostentoso sillón.

Los cairenes obedecieron agradecidos por la bienvenida de la consorte. Christa se sentó al lado izquierdo y Eren en el derecho. Sasha, al igual que Ymir, se posicionó atrás de la silla de su señor.

Las sirvientas les sirvieron té y rodajas de melón en pequeños platitos de porcelana azul sin interrumpir la conversación.

—Los he invitado a los dos aquí para hablar sobre el banquete que se llevará a cabo en honor a la fallecida emperatriz Kuchel—informó Petra recibiendo una taza de té—Esto es una responsabilidad del harem, y algo muy importante para el emperador—hizo una pausa vara verificar que le estuvieran prestando atención—He empezado a designar tareas a los artesanos y músicos para que tengan todo listo. ¡Ymir! —llamó a su dama de compañía.

La morena rodeó el sillón hasta quedar cerca de su señora.

—Sí, su alteza—dijo, aplaudiendo dos veces. Tres sirvientes que sostenían bandejas de madera con varios objetos sobre ella se arrodillaron ante la consorte y los cairenes—Su alteza ha instruido a la casa de joyería, artesanía y textiles para que prepararan estos objetos especialmente para el banquete. Pueden mirarlos—extendió un brazo, señalándoles las bandejas de madera.

Christa observaba las cajas de madera llenas de joyas brillantes y pulidas, deslumbrada de ver tantos diamantes en una sola caja. Tomó una pequeña alhaja de gorrión dorado y la acarició con la punta de sus dedos. Eren tomó un bol de oro y lo giró, admirándolo con detalle.

—Flores grabadas en un tazón de oro. Nunca había visto un trabajo tan exquisito hecho a mano—comentó asombrado—Si se sirviera sopa en este tazón, las flores doradas seguro florecerían. Tiene buen gusto, su alteza—halagó Eren, dejando el bol de oro sobre la bandeja de madera.

Petra sonrió ante el gesto y asintió.

—Ahora pasemos a uno de los momentos más importantes del banquete—las sirvientas que sostenían las bandejas su pusieron de pie y se retiraron la mirada en el suelo—El baile va a ser una de las piezas favoritas del emperador, ya deben conocerla. Es la coreografía que Rico se ha encargado de enseñarles—explicó—Como te dije, cairen Jaeger, Rico ya ha seleccionado a un grupo de chicas para que la lleven a cabo. Las cairenes que no vayan a participar en el espectáculo deberán observar sentadas desde el lugar que les corresponda.

Eren y Christa asintieron, dándole a entender a la consorte de que estaba atentos a sus palabras.

—El listado será revelado mañana en la mañana.

Christa dejó sobre la mesa su taza de té ya terminada y se aclaró la garganta para que su voz no temblara. Era la primera vez que hablaba con la consorte Rall.

—Su alteza, ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?

La peli naranja asintió tranquilamente.

—¿Las cairenes que no vayan a bailar deben llevar alguna prenda que las distinga? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—A eso quería llegar, gracias por recordármelo cairen Renz—dijo regalándole una sonrisa a la pequeña rubia—Verán… Cuando la consorte Magnolia vivía, era ella quien se encargaba principalmente de todo. Ella ordenaba que cada cairen fuera vestida para la fiesta de acuerdo a su rango. Esta vez quiero algo más novedoso, así que si alguno de ustedes tiene una idea… puede decírmela.

Se quedaron el silencio por unos instantes, meditando en alguna idea que pudiera satisfacer a la consorte. Sasha recibió la taza de Eren y la dejó sobre la mesa, regresando rápidamente a su lugar. El castaño tuvo una idea, pero pensó muy bien en sus palabras antes de exponerla.

—Su alteza—llamó Eren, ganándose al atención de Christa y Petra—Tal vez… Sería una buena idea permitir que las cairenes eligieran sus propios atuendos—dijo con una sonrisa.

—¿Podrías aclarármelo, cairen Jaeger? —pidió la consorte Rall con interés.

—Por supuesto, su alteza—respondió Eren—Podría tal vez disponer de algún salón y llenarlo con distintos tipos de tela y brocados, para que así cada cairen pueda escoger algo más acorde a su estilo. Ninguna sería más que la otra. Se puede solicitar a la casa de costura que mantenga el mismo diseño en los vestidos—terminó más seguro de su propia idea.

Petra asintió pensativa, examinando la idea que no sonaba tan mal. En realidad no era una mala idea, era diferente y permitía que las cairenes que no iban a participar del banquete se integraran de alguna manera.

—Creo que… Es una maravillosa idea, cairen Jaeger—sonrió Petra, tomando la mano de Eren entre las suyas—Y una bastante generosa. Ymir, anota la idea de cairen Jaeger, por favor—ordenó a su dama de compañía la cual asintió, tomando un pincel y un libro de hojas blancas que le tendía una sirvienta.

—¿Cuándo se llevará a cabo la idea? —preguntó Christa emocionada.

Petra soltó el agarre que tenía con Eren y se enderezó en la silla.

—Hoy mismo ordenaré que arreglen un salón de la ciudad imperial. Las telas ya estaban encargadas así que solo es necesario acomodarlas y llevar a las cairenes a que elijan el que más les guste. De igual manera mañana por la mañana sabrán quienes bailarán y quienes se quedarán observando.

Christa sintió los nervios atacarla de manera súbita al escuchar las palabras de la consorte. Ella no había sido la mejor alumna en la clase de danza, lo reconocía, pero guardaba la pequeña esperanza de haber sido tomada en cuenta, así fuera bailando en las últimas filas, no importaba, solo deseaba participar en el baile y ser notada por el emperador. Era la oportunidad perfecta para que él se fijara en las mujeres del harem.

—¿Estás bien, Christa? —preguntó Eren, mirándola con preocupación. La consorte Rall también la miró con duda.

Ella sonrió para tranquilizarlos.

—Sí, estoy perfectamente bien—trató de ocultar su nerviosismo con dificultad. Mentir no se le daba muy bien.

Eren frunció el ceño sin creerle.

—No es verdad. ¿Es por Annie, cierto?

Petra se giró hacía el castaño con una mirada interrogante.

—¿Sucedió algo con cairen Leonhardt?

—Christa—la llamó el cairen para que hablara con la consorte. Al ver que la rubia solo tenía la mirada baja decidió hablar por ella—Lo siento, su alteza, Christa no sedeaba importunarla con este tema. Usted ya está lo suficientemente ocupada.

—Pueden decírmelo, no se preocupen, y más si es algo relacionado con el harem. Esa es mi responsabilidad—les recordó con una sonrisa gentil.

Eren asintió, sabiendo que la peli naranja podría ayudarlos con ese asunto.

—Lo que pasa es que cairen Leonhardt ha estado importunando a nuestras hermanas en la casa de cairenes.

—Se respalda en su apellido y la influencia que tienen en la corte. Nadie puede llevarle la contraria—acusó Christa, recordando las amenazas de Annie contra ella y toda su familia.

La sonrisa se la consorte fue desapareciendo lentamente hasta solo quedar un rostro severo. Ambos cairenes desconocían esa expresión pues nunca la habían visto antes en la gentil consorte.

—Ya veo—dijo la consorte pensativa. Cerró los ojos y suspiró con pesadez—No te preocupes, cairen Renz, yo me encargaré de solucionar ese problema, no voy a permitir esa clase de abusos en el harem—le aseguró a la rubia con una sonrisa.

Christa suspiró más tranquila, mirando con agradecimiento a la peli naranja.

—Muchas gracias, su alteza. Espero que cairen Leonhardt entre en razón—dijo más animada.

—Lo hará—aseguró la consorte con una sonrisa.

Continuaron hablando del banquete y los preparativos que necesitaban llevar a cabo. Antes del banquete y del baile había una ceremonia religiosa en la que solo asistirían el emperador, la consorte Rall y los miembros más importantes de la corte. Después llegaría el momento de la cena y al culminar con ella continuarían con la danza.

Christa pidió permiso para retirarse antes, ya que necesitaba consultar algo con el escriba principal de la biblioteca y no podía faltar a su cita. Dejó a la consorte y al cairen hablando tranquilamente sobre los planes y organizando pequeños detalles, hasta que Eren recordó algo de lo que se había abstenido a preguntar en frente de Christa.

—Su alteza—la consorte asintió, atendiendo a su llamado—¿La maestra Rico le ha dicho quienes van a participar en la danza? —preguntó.

—Me ha enviado la lista con los nombres ayer. Pero no te preocupes, cairen Jaeger, tu nombre está entre las elegidas—lo tranquilizó.

Eren negó con una sonrisa. No se preocupaba por su lugar, pues de alguna manera presentía que lo iba a lograr. Quien más le inquietaba era su amiga Christa, ella se había esforzado bastante por mejorar su técnica.

—No es por mí, su alteza, es por Christa—le confesó con suavidad.

Petra lo miró con algo de pesar en su mirada.

—Cairen Renz no estaba en la lista. Rico es muy estricta respecto a su trabajo.

—Pero Christa se esforzó bastante por mejorar, ¡y lo ha logrado! —trató de abogar por su amiga.

La consorte negó suavemente, haciendo sonar las alhajas de su cabello como si fueran cascabeles.

—El tiempo no espera. Rico dio un plazo para ver la evolución de cada una seguramente.

—Sé que es muy atrevido de mi parte, su alteza, pero por favor, permita que Christa baile con nosotros—pidió con humildad.

—Es un evento muy importante, cairen Jaeger, el mismo emperador va a estar presenciando todo—dijo tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón.

—Pero ella ha mejorado bastante, se lo puedo asegurar. Ella solo necesitaba practicar un poco.

La consorte lo miró con indecisión, sin saber si negarse o aceptar. La mirada suplicante e insistente del castaño la hacían dudar.

—No lo sé… No podemos arriesgarnos.

—Yo asumo la responsabilidad si algo sale mal, pero por favor, permítale bailar—suplicó.

Petra suspiró derrotada, con una sonrisa cansada en los labios.

—Está bien. Cairen Renz bailará con ustedes. Confío en ti y sé que no me decepcionarás—miró fijamente al cairen.

—¡No la decepcionaré, su alteza! —prometió feliz—Y también quisiera pedirle que no le dijera a Christa que ella no estaba en la lista.

La mujer lo miró con el ceño fruncido ante la extraña petición.

—¿Por qué no?

Eren alisó las arrugas invisibles de la falda de su vestido, sin levantar la mirada.

—No quiero que ella se sienta mal al saber que no estaba en la lista originalmente—murmuró—Lo mejor es que piense que lo hizo con su esfuerzo, para que así vaya tomando confianza en ella misma—levantó la mirada con duda hasta el rostro de la consorte.

—No creo que sea una idea conveniente, cairen Jaeger, pero si es como deseas… Entonces guardaré silencio—prometió la consorte.

Eren le agradeció con una sonrisa, sintiéndose un poco más tranquilo.

* * *

" _Valen más los patos limpios de loza que los platos sucios de plata. Si haces el bien no tienes porque jactarte de hacerlo. Pero no olvides nunca el bien que te hagan los demás."_

Al salir del palacio Xian Ling el sol brillaba con toda su luminosidad desde el cielo. El viento agitaba suavemente la copa de los arboles altos y las hojas y flores se desprendían con suavidad de las ramas, bailando con gracia en el aire hasta caer al suelo.

Sasha llevaba una sombrilla en su mano para proteger a Eren del sol mientras caminaban por el camino de grava con paso tranquilo. Hablaban respecto a la conversación que había tenido lugar en el palacio de la consorte. El castaño también se excuso por tener que hacerla asistir a esa reunión en donde solo estuvo de pie y atendiéndolo, algo bastante aburrido. La muchacha lo tranquilizó, asegurándole que era mejor su nuevo cargo como dama de compañía que como sirvienta del palacio, pues sinceramente disfrutaba de atender y acompañar a su señor.

Pasaron por un pequeño lago que tenía un puente bajo de madera rojo y linternas doradas que estaban apagadas. Eren observó que junto a las rocas que estaba a la orilla del largo había un niño jugando con un barco de papel. El niño metía sus manos en el agua y la agitaba para que el barco de papel se alejara cada vez más de la orilla y "navegara". El castaño sonrió al escuchar la suave risa infantil escaparse con regocijo ante su juego. El pequeño se acercó más hacía la orilla, casi inclinando todo su cuerpo sobre el agua para alejar más al barco de papel. Eren se preocupó, temiendo que el menor fuera a resbalar y cayera al lago.

—¿Pasa algo malo, mi señor? —preguntó Sasha, siguiendo la mirada del castaño—¡El príncipe Farlan! ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? —se giró preocupada hacía el cairen, pero este ya estaba casi corriendo en dirección a la orilla del lago—¡Mi señor, espere por favor! —lo llamó, siguiéndolo en la carrera.

Eren corrió con más rapidez al ver al niño inclinarse más y màs, sin ser conocedor de la riesgosa situación. Lo tomó de los hombros, alejándolo de la orilla y lo giró, mirándolo con preocupación.

—¡Debes tener cuidado!

—¡Mi señor! —Sasha llegó a su lado, con la respiración agitada y sin la sombrilla, tal vez la había arrojado a alguna parte cuando trataba de seguirle el paso al castaño—¡Su alteza! —hizo una reverencia al notar la presencia del príncipe.

—¿Quién es usted? —preguntó con nerviosismo el pequeño.

Eren se puso de cuclillas para estar al mismo nivel del niño. Lo tomó por los hombros suavemente, aún mirándolo con preocupación.

—Ten cuidado la próxima vez que juegues con agua. Siempre deber haber alguien que te esté vigilando, ¿entendiste?

El niño asintió en silencio, mirando con curiosidad a la persona que estaba frente a él.

—¿Quién es usted? —preguntó nuevamente con algo de timidez.

—Yo…—se detuvo al no saber que responder. No quería decirle al niño que hacía parte del harem de su padre—Puedes llamarme Eren—sonrió para darle confianza al infante que lo miraba con desconfianza—¿Y tú debes ser el príncipe Farlan, verdad?

—Sí, pero puedes llamarme Farlan—respondió, imitando a Eren.

—Está bien, Farlan—se incorporó, y lo tomó con suavidad del brazo para alejarlo más de la orilla del lago—Ella es Sasha—presentó a la castaña que aguardaba en silencio.

—Su alteza—hizo la reverencia nuevamente.

—Hola—susurró Farlan, algo intimidado de conocer a dos extraños tan rápidamente.

Eren observó por encima del hombro del príncipe tres marionetas sobre el césped.

—¿Esas marionetas son tuyas? —le preguntó, señalando los juguetes.

Farlan asintió.

—Escapé del palacio de mi madre sin que el maestro se diera cuenta—contó su hazaña con una sonrisa llena de orgullo—Y vine a jugar aquí, sin que nadie se supiera en donde estaba.

Eren asintió comprensivo. Sabía lo frustrante que era para un niño no poder salir a jugar cuando deseara, y más uno que desde que nacía ya tenía una gran responsabilidad sobre sus pequeños hombros. Le calculaba la tierna edad de seis años, seguramente ignoraba la magnitud de su futuro. Era el hijo unigénito del emperador Levi y la consorte Rall, el príncipe Farlan.

Sasha se acercó para ayudarle a limpiar el hanfu blanco y azul oscuro que llevaba. Arregló las finas y rígidas telas con ayuda de la castaña. Peinó con suavidad el cabello cenizo del príncipe, moldeándolo con cuidado de lastimarlo y sonrió al verlo más presentable.

—¿Vas a llevarme con mi madre? —preguntó temeroso.

Eren lo miró con duda, sin saber realmente que hacer. Lo correcto era llevarlo ante la consorte Rall, pero la mirada del niño le suplicaba que no lo hiciera, por lo que desistió de la idea.

—No, no voy a llevarte con la consorte Rall. Pero tampoco puedo dejarte solo—le dijo con suavidad.

—Entonces quédense conmigo, así no voy a estar solo—ofreció con una sonrisa mirando a Sasha y a Eren.

Ambos castaños se miraron dudosos y luego regresaron sus ojos hacia el rostro sonriente del príncipe.

—¡Ya sé! Podemos jugar con mis marionetas para no aburrirnos—corrió hasta donde estaban los tres juguetes de madera y le dio una cada uno—¿Les gustan? Las hice con ayuda de Ymir, pero ella les hizo una ropa muy fea—hizo una mueca de desagrado. Y en efecto, los vestidos de las marionetas eran pedazos de telas mal cosidos, como si la persona los hubiera hecho con poco esmero.

—Son lindas, su alteza—halagó Sasha, observando su marioneta.

Los tres tomaron asiento en el césped y empezaron a jugar, siguiendo el hilo de la historia que Farlan contaba. Sasha al principio participaba pero poco a poco fue perdiendo la vergüenza y jugó con ambos con tanta naturalidad, dejando de lado los rangos y los títulos.

La marioneta de Eren se giró hacía la del príncipe, como si estuviera hablándole:

—Escapar de casa sin avisar en donde vas a salir no está bien—la marioneta negó con torpeza—Serás castigado si te atrapan.

Farlan rió.

—No me preocupa, mi padre es una persona muy importante. Nadie puede castigarme—la marioneta del príncipe extendió sus brazos.

—¿Un hombre muy poderoso? Si él es un hombre tan poderoso… ¿Por qué estás triste? —preguntó con cuidado, mirando al príncipe.

Había notado en los ojos celestes del pequeño príncipe algo de tristeza, y eso le estaba carcomiendo la cabeza. Solo su padre había logrado conocerlo y por parte de él sabía de su delicado estado de salud, aunque viéndolo en persona se veía muy sano.

—Siempre hay algo antes de mí—murmuró el príncipe, deteniendo el movimiento de la marioneta.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó sin comprender. Miró a Sasha pero ella negó desconociendo la razón.

—Mi padre está muy ocupado, él siempre se ocupa de grandes problemas. Mis maestros siempre me dicen que no debo importunarlo con mi presencia—dijo en voz baja.

—Eso no es verdad. Tu presencia no lo debe importunar, al contrario, debe sentirse feliz de verte—trató de animarlo—Solo debes saber en qué momentos buscar su compañía.

Farlan dejó la marioneta sobre el césped, levantando la mirada hasta el rostro del cairen.

—Hoy traté de ir hasta donde él trabaja pero me perdí—confesó desanimado—Quiero verlo…

Eren asintió, acariciando su cabeza con cariño.

—Puedes decirle a la consorte Rall que mande a llamar por tu padre—sugirió.

—Mi padre solo viene a verme cuando estoy muy enfermo, y mi madre lo acapara sin permitirme hablar—trató de recordar la frase que Petra le repetía cada vez que alguien los visitaba —"En las conversaciones de adultos, el niño debe callar."

—En ese caso… ¡Vamos a visitarlo ahora! —exclamó con entusiasmo.

—¿Podemos?

—Sí, claro que podemos.

—Mi señor, ¿está seguro? —preguntó Sasha con duda.

Eren asintió despreocupadamente, poniéndose de pie. Ayudó al príncipe a incorporarse y partieron junto con Sasha al estudio del emperador en donde tal vez estaría trabajando. Farlan en todo el camino estuvo haciendo bastantes preguntas y contándoles de sus aburridas clases y de cómo su madre le prohibía salir sin su compañía. Eren escuchaba todo atentamente, y seguía la conversación mientras Sasha, quien ya había recuperado la sombrilla, les hacía sombra.

Llegaron al salón de La Gloria Literaria, en donde los guardias los miraban extrañados al ver al príncipe junto con un cairen y una muchacha que los seguía desde atrás, sin embargo los dejaron pasar al reconocer al castaño.

Erwin los recibió en la puerta del salón, sorprendido de ver la pequeña visita que tenían. Estaba acostumbrado a recibir a Eren únicamente.

—¿Qué hace su alteza por aquí? —le preguntó al castaño.

—Quería ver a su padre, así que lo he traído para que pueda hacerle compañía—explicó en voz baja y de madera rápida—Por favor, señor, déjelo pasar—pidió poniendo su mejor cara.

Erwin se lo pensó por unos instantes hasta aceptar.

—Precisamente hoy no ha estado tan ocupado, así que puede disponer de unos momentos con su hijo—reflexionó.

Eren se giró hacía el pequeño príncipe con una sonrisa alegre que contagió al menor.

—¿Ves? ¡Puedes visitar a tu padre!

—¿Puedes acompañarme, Eren? —pidió Farlan nuevamente con timidez.

El cairen lo miró dudoso, pero aceptó, le pidió a Sasha que regresara al pequeño palacio y verificara que todo estaba en orden mientras estaba ausente. Si notaba que el príncipe ya estaba más cómodo con su padre entonces saldría de la sala para dejarlos a solas. Erwin abrió las puertas y los anunció.

El emperador estaba sentado tras el escritorio con algunos pergaminos sobre la mesa, sin embargo no eran demasiados. Los faroles rojos que colgaban de las vigas de madera habían sido cambiados por linternas amarillas con grabados de dragones. Las esquinas estaban decoradas con pequeñas mesas en las cuales descansaban lámparas de papel de arroz cuadradas con escenas de bosques y gorriones. En cada mesa había pequeñas figuras talladas de budas y dragones. Eren pudo reconocer una de las estatuillas; el buda Gautama estaba rodeado de velas y varitas de sándalo.

El emperador levantó su mirada ligeramente desconcertada al ver a su hijo en medio del estudio. Dejó a un lado los pergaminos, poniéndose de pie y bajando de la pequeña tarima en donde se encontraba.

Eren se acercó con Farlan hasta una distancia prudente. El pequeño se acercó con sus marionetas hasta donde se encontraba su padre.

—¡Padre! —saludó con felicidad, deteniéndose ante la figura del emperador. Hizo una reverencia algo torpe en donde las marionetas que descansaban en los brazos del príncipe se agitaron levemente.

—Farlan, ¿no deberías estar estudiando? —preguntó el emperador.

El pequeño apretó sus labios con nerviosismo sintiendo la mirada penetrante de su padre exigiendo una respuesta. Farlan miró sobre su hombro buscando la figura de Eren que se mantenía al margen. El castaño pudo ver en la mirada del príncipe una súplica muda; recordó el temor que el mismo experimentaba con su padre cuando lo retaba por desobedecerle y pudo comprenderlo perfectamente.

—El príncipe Farlan deseaba visitar a su majestad y yo me ofrecí para traerlo antes de que pudiera perderse—habló Eren, logrando que el emperador notara su presencia—Espero que no lo importunemos con nuestra visita—trató de desviar la conversación.

Levi negó, relajando su expresión.

—No lo hacen. Tengo un poco de trabajo, pero pueden quedarse aquí. Mandaré a llamar a alguien para que traiga un par de sillas—fue hasta su escritorio y tocó la campana dorada. Tres sirvientes entraron y el emperador les ordenó que trajeran dos sillas y bastantes cojines.

Los sirvientes acomodaron las sillas de palo de rosa junto con varios cojines de seda para la espalda y los pies.

—No se moleste, su majestad. Solo acompañé al príncipe Farlan hasta su estudio. No quiero molestarlo con mi presencia—explicó, pues creía que ese era un momento entre padre e hijo en donde él sobraba.

—Nunca vuelvas a decir que tu presencia me molesta—Levi guió a su hijo hasta la silla donde el pequeño tomó asiento con sus juguetes sobre el regazo—Ven y acompáñanos. Farlan tampoco quiere que te vayas, ¿no es verdad? —miró a su hijo. El niño sonrió de manera cómplice, asintiendo varias veces.

—Quédate Eren. Podemos jugar mientras mi padre trabaja—dijo con emoción, desenredando los hilos de las marionetas.

Eren sonrió, aceptando la invitación de ambos. Él tampoco quería marcharse de todas maneras.

Levi regresó hasta su escritorio y tomó asiento, reanudando la lectura. Eren y Farlan estaban sentados en las sillas que se encontraban frente al escritorio del rey, jugando animadamente. El pelinegro a veces levantaba la mirada y observaba como su hijo disfrutaba de la compañía de su cairen, llegando a compartir las marionetas que él mismo le había enseñado a construir hace un tiempo. Eren seguía el juego con el mismo entusiasmo del príncipe, con su voz embriagadora, como la del buda Anomadassi, y entonces Levi se preguntó si realmente el castaño disfrutaba del momento que estaba pasando y no lo hacía por obligación. El emperador sabía de ante mano que las personas cercanas a su hijo lo trataban más por el título que poseía y por temor al emperador, razón por la cual ver a una persona que de verdad disfrutaba de compartir esos juegos infantiles lo desconcertaba y al mismo tiempo lo conmovían. En ningún momento les ordenó que guardaran silencio, ni calló sus risas, al contrario, disfrutaba de ser espectador de aquella adorable escena.

Pasó un tiempo hasta que el príncipe empezó a bostezar y entornar sus ojos; Eren observó como la cabeza del pequeño se apoyó en el espaldar, relajando su cuerpo hasta caer dormido. La posición era algo incomoda y si se descuidaba, Farlan podría lastimarse la cabeza ante un mal movimiento, por lo que se levantó de su silla, dejando sobre el suelo la marioneta de madera y quitó de las manos la del príncipe. Sonrió al ver la pequeña boca ligeramente abierta y su dulce expresión reposada. Tomó con cuidado al niño entre sus brazos, tratando de no despertarlo y tomó asiento en la silla del príncipe, sin saber que en todo momento el emperador lo había estado observando silenciosamente.

El castaño acomodó a Farlan en su regazo, apoyando la cabeza del príncipe sobre su pecho. Corrió suavemente los cabellos cenizos de su frente y lo meció suavemente, perdiéndose en el momento.

—Eres muy bueno con los niños, por lo que veo—comentó Levi, cerrando un pergamino.

Eren dejó de observar el rostro del príncipe y miró al emperador, sonriendo con un poco de vergüenza al ser descubierto.

—No he tratado con muchos, su majestad—confesó en voz baja—Pero el príncipe Farlan es un niño muy bien portado. Usted debe estar orgulloso de él—opinó dulcemente.

—Es un buen niño—coincidió Levi, observando a su hijo con atención—Su mala salud no lo detiene. Siempre tiene una sonrisa en el rostro, así este pasando por un mal momento—recordó cuando su hijo enfermaba y el iba a visitarlo. Se sentía impotente al no poder hacer mucho más por él, solo llevar los mejores médicos, mandar a traer los mejores reconstituyentes y ordenarle a los sirvientes y a Petra que lo cuidaran sobre cualquier cosa.

Eren asintió comprensivo, recordando el frágil estado de salud del príncipe.

—Qué pequeño tan fuerte—dijo, mirando a Farlan con una suave sonrisa—Hoy, cuando el príncipe y yo nos encontramos, me habló muy bien de usted—Levi lo miró con curiosidad, incitándolo para que hablara—Se nota que lo quiere mucho… Y que lo extraña igualmente.

El pelinegro suspiró, aceptando la falta de atención que le prestaba a su hijo. No era porque no deseara pasar tiempo con él, pero como "Padre de la nación", los problemas y solicitudes del pueblo lo obligaban a posponer sus visitas.

—Entiendo cómo se siente, y me gustaría que las cosas fueran de otra manera. La última vez que pude pasar un día fue hace un tiempo, creo que en la estación de los cangrejos, cuando le enseñé a construir esas marionetas—recordó. Farlan había insistido tanto que el emperador había terminado aceptando.

—Siempre hay tiempo para todo, su majestad—se atrevió a opinar el cairen—Tiempo para comer, tiempo para trabajar, tiempo para jugar, tiempo para querer…

Levi pensó en las palabras de Eren que le sonaron tan ciertas y correctas. Observó nuevamente al castaño mecer a su hijo suavemente, perdiéndose en esa escena que merecía ser retratada, o bordada para ser exhibidas en los tapices más finos. No sabía muy bien si por la condición del chico, el instinto maternal iba ligado en su perfil, sin embargo se veía tan cariñoso y blando como una mamá ave velando el sueño de sus gorriones.

—¿Te gustaría tener hijos? —preguntó Levi de la nada.

Eren levantó la cabeza con rapidez, mirando al emperador como si no le hubiera escuchado correctamente.

—¿Cómo dice?

—¿Te gustaría tener hijos? —repitió el pelinegro pacientemente—Parece que serías excelente con ellos, algo así como una "madre" ejemplar—explicó.

El castaño abrió la boca para responder pero nada salió. Tartamudeó un par de veces, avergonzado y sin saber que decir.

—Yo… Yo, bueno, yo… No lo sé—contestó dudoso—Creo que sería hermoso tener un hijo, pero al mismo tiempo me daría miedo no ser capaz de darle lo que necesita—el emperador lo miraba, como si buscara otra respuesta—Tal vez me gustaría tenerlos—continuó—Pero preferiría que fueran en un futuro en donde yo esté seguro de poder hacerlo—no pensó en que estaba en un harem, en donde, cuando el aniversario de la emperatriz Kuchel pasara, el emperador empezaría a llamar a las concubinas, incluyéndolo a él. Podía quedar en cinta en la primera noche y no podría negarse a tener al bebé.

Levi bajó de la pequeña tarima, tomando asiento en la silla de palo de rosa que antes había ocupado Eren.

—¿Y si es uno mío? —quiso saber el pelinegro, mirándolo fijamente.

Eren mordió su labio inferior ante la incómoda situación, tratando de elegir las palabras adecuadas.

—Todas las cairenes desearían tener la dicha de engendrar sus hijos—comentó, sosteniéndole la mirada al emperador.

Levi negó suavemente, extendiendo su mano hasta la cabellera castaña del cairen, agitando sus palillos produciendo un pequeño tintineo. Pasó un mechón de cabello castaño tras su oreja, acariciándola en el proceso con tanta suavidad, casi como el rose de la brisa nocturna que agitaba los bambúes.

—No he preguntado por las cairenes… Si no por ti—le recordó en un susurro.

—Creo que…

Erwin entró, interrumpiendo la intima escena. Levi se puso de pie y se giró, indagando con la mirada el porqué de la abrupta entrada.

—Lo siento, su majestad, la consorte Rall estaba preocupada al no saber en donde se encontraba el príncipe Farlan. Ha enviado a varios guardias y a las niñeras de su alteza para que pueda regresar al palacio Xian Ling—informó el rubio.

Levi miró a Eren y este asintió. El emperador estaba indeciso entre dejar a su hijo con Eren un poco más o permitir que se lo llevaran de regreso con Petra. Al final se decantó por la idea que le parecía más correcta en esos momentos.

—Dile a Petra que Farlan se quedará conmigo el resto del día.

Erwin hizo una reverencia y se retiró, dejándolos a solas nuevamente.

Ambos continuaron charlando tranquilamente, en voz baja, pasando lo que restaba de la tarde en agradable compañía. Farlan sonrió feliz de haber conseguido evadir a los siervos de su madre, ahora podría quedarse con su padre y su extraño amigo.

* * *

" _Tanto como debes ser generoso con los pobres y con tus amigos, debes ser mezquino y avaro contigo mismo. No te aproveches de los demás, es una vergüenza limpiar el polvo de las botas de los ricos y andar sobre el pobre."_

Al día siguiente se anunció en la casa de las cairenes quienes iban a participar en el baile. Annie no se sorprendió al ser nombrada de primera y sus seguidoras la halagaron y llenaron de palabras de felicitaciones. Christa no podía crees que había sido tomada en cuenta y agradeció mentalmente al cielo por la oportunidad que le estaban dando. Esperaba ver a Eren pronto para compartir su noticia y agradecerle por haberle enseñado con tanta paciencia.

Todas las cairenes fueron escoltadas a un salón sencillo de la ciudad prohibida. Era una casa de tamaño mediano de una sola planta que respetaba el color de las otras edificaciones que la rodeaban. Les habían explicado que todas las cairenes, incluyendo a las que iban a bailar, tendrían la oportunidad de escoger su atuendo, por lo cual estarían todas reunidas ante la consorte.

Eren ya estaba en la entrada junto a Sasha, esperando por sus hermanas para que todos pudieran ingresar. Christa se acercó hasta él, aliviada de poder separarse del grupo. Le contó que había sido elegida para bailar y lo feliz que estaba. El cielo le daba la oportunidad de lograr que los ojos del emperador se posaran sobre ella. Eren escuchaba todo atentamente, sintiéndose bien al ver que la rubia estaba más animada.

Los cortesanos los llamaron para que ingresaran en grupo y así lo hicieron. Las cairenes de apellidos ilustres o de primer rango iban al frente y así hasta la última de menor importancia. Eren estaba a la cabeza junto a Christa. Sasha se había hecho en una esquina junto a las demás sirvientas.

La consorte Rall estaba vestida con un hanfu rosa de bastantes capaz y un peinado muy variado en adornos y alhajas. Se encontraba sentada en un pequeño trono de madera verde y dragones dorados tallados con dedicación. El gato blanco reposaba en su regazo con expresión somnolienta. Ymir estaba a un lado, siempre callada e intimidante, aunque esa vez sus ojos parecían observar detalladamente a Christa con atención.

—Saludos, consorte Rall—el grupo de cairenes hizo una reverencia, inclinando la cabeza con humildad.

—De pie—ordenó Petra.

—Gracias, su alteza—respondió el grupo, poniéndose de pie.

—Por favor, observen a ambos lados del salón—pidió la consorte. Todos notaron que a ambos lados del cuarto habían estantes con miles de telas exhibidas—Ordené a la casa de textiles que preparara todas estas telas para el banquete que se celebrará en estos días. Las he traído hasta aquí para que puedan escoger algo de su propio gusto. Las sirvientas las ayudarán en lo que necesiten, y cuando ya hayan elegido algo, deben pasar con las costureras para hacerles saber de su elección—les explicó, acariciando al gato con suavidad—Es importante que ese día estén tan brillantes como el sol y la luna, pues el emperador podrá tener en cuenta a sus favoritas… y favorito—le sonrió a Eren suavemente—Así que siéntanse libres de elegir, ¿entendido?

—Sí, consorte Rall—respondieron en coro, haciendo una nueva reverencia.

Cada cairen se dispersó con su grupo de amigas mirando las telas y brocados, comentando y opinando cual lucía mejor en cada una de ellas. Eren llevó a Christa hasta un grupo de telas que estaban exhibidas cerca de la consorte Rall, al cual nadie se había acercado.

—Mira—le dijo a Christa, extendiendo la tela—Este brocado de nubes luce bastante refinado y tranquilo—sacó un poco más de tela, detallando el bordado simple pero exquisito. La tela blanca estaba bordada con nubes de distintos hilos azules y pediría blanca que brillaba con el movimiento—¡Es perfecto para ti!

Christa le sonrió, tomando una esquina de la tela.

—Nadie me conoce mejor que tú—comentó, admirando el bordado.

—¿Lo quieres llevar?

—¡Claro!

Eren iba a retirar la tela del exhibidor pero una mano se lo impidió. Annie estaba sujetando la tela con fuerza, mirándolos de manera desafiante.

—Pero que coincidencia—comentó—Yo había visto este brocado primero—tiró levemente de él, sin embargo el castaño no lo soltó.

—Eren... —susurró Christa con preocupación.

—Cairen Leonhardt, ¿has visto el brocado rojo de peonias? Es una tela bastante delicada y llamativa, creo que ha sido traída de Suzhou. Se ve tan distinguido —opinó Eren, señalando una tela de un rojo bastante chillón y doloroso a la vista—Creo que se complementan a la perfección—halagó con falsa inocencia.

La rubia reprimió una pequeña risa, desviando la mirada.

—Pero lastimosamente yo quiero el brocado que tienes en las manos—Annie aferró sus manos con fuerza en la tela, desafiando al castaño que tampoco cedía.

—¿Pero qué dices? Este brocado es dulce y delicado, pero tú eres dominante y problemática. Esto no es para ti—tiró un poco tratando de liberarlo del agarre de Annie—Si no usas algo acorde contigo te vas a ver como un pez fuera del agua, serías la burla de todos.

Los ojos de Annie se abrieron incrédulos, sin creer que Eren le dijera todas esas cosas de frente.

—¡Tú…!

—Es suficiente. Eren, vamos a ver otros brocados—pidió Christa tomándolo con suavidad del brazo.

—No—el castaño no se movió de su lugar ni aparto la mirada del rostro contrariado de Annie —Este brocado es mío.

Annie sonrió con cinismo.

—¿Quieres pelear conmigo? —tiró con bastante fuerza del brocado, agitando el exhibidor de madera.

—¡Cairen Leonhardt, cuida tus modales!

La consorte Rall se puso de pie, entregándole el gato blanco a Ymir. Se acercó hasta el grupo de cairenes que discutían, con paso tranquilo.

—Consorte Rall, cairen Jaeger y cairen Renz estaban discutiendo conmigo por el brocado que yo elegí antes que ellas—explicó con molestia.

—¿Sabes lo que has hecho mal? —preguntó la consorte con seriedad.

—No—respondió Annie, incomodándose por la mirada de la peli naranja.

—No tienes sentido de la autoridad. Cairen Jaeger ocupa el rango de honorable cairen imperial, está por encima de ti y todas las demás—explicó— No tienes el derecho para pelear con él. Acabas de romper las reglas del harem—todas las cairenes guardaron silencio al ver que no era un simple llamado de atención—Ymir—llamó Petra e inmediatamente la dama de compañía se posicionó junto a su señora. El gato estaba en manos de una sirvienta—Ordena a dos guardias para que saquen a cairen Leonhardt del salón y la vigilen. Que la lleven a la plaza más cercana y cumpla su castigo arrodillada durante seis horas. No permitan que descanse ni que se ponga de pie—ordenó con tanta severidad que incluso Eren sintió compasión por la rubia y temor hacía Petra.

—Sí, su alteza—dijo Ymir, saliendo a buscar a los guardias.

Eren se sintió culpable al haber provocado a Annie, pero se dijo a si mismo que las malas acciones siempre de devolvían.

* * *

" _No te sirvas jamás de tu posición para insultar a una viuda o a una huérfana. En una discusión pesa siempre tres veces tus palabras antes de dejarlas salir de tu boca. Nunca escuches a quienes hablen mal de tus seres queridos, que estos forman parte de ti como un brazo o una pierna."_

La consorte Rall había llegado agotada hasta sus aposentos. La planeación del banquete de la emperatriz era algo sumamente detallado y debía llevarse a la perfección. Cualquier mínimo fallo sería culpa suya y el emperador podría molestarse con ella y eso era algo que no iba a permitir.

Después de que los guardias sacaran a Annie del salón, les ofreció disculpas a Eren y a Christa y ordenó que las cairenes regresaran a su tarea. Ahora podía dedicarse un poco a ella misma y meditar acerca de los eventos del día.

Ymir le ayudó a tomar asiento en uno de sus sillones de madera dorada con cojines y rojos y le ordenó a las sirvientas que fueran por un poco de té y fruta para su señora.

—Creo que no ha habido un espectáculo como el que dio cairen Leonhardt hace bastante tiempo, ¿no es así, su alteza? —Ymir recibió la bandeja con el té y lo acomodó en la mesita redonda que se encontraba en frente del sillón.

—Ciertamente—Petra asintió con una sonrisa, acomodando sus alhajas con cuidado.

—Reunir a todas las cairenes, incluyendo a cairen Jaeger y cairen Leonhardt juntos…—suspiró recordando los hechos—Era cuestión de tiempo para que chocaran y montaran una escena como esa. Cairen Leonhardt le dio la excusa perfecta para ser castigada.

Petra recibió la taza que le entregó Ymir y dio un pequeño sorbo, disfrutando el dulce sabor de la bebida.

—Eso es exactamente lo que usted buscaba, ¿verdad? —preguntó Ymir con seguridad.

La consorte cerró los ojos y después los abrió con una sonrisa aún más ancha en sus labios rojos.

—Como dijiste, era cuestión de tiempo, solo le he dado un pequeño empujón a cairen Leonhardt.

—¿Esto es para castigarla por importunar a cairen Renz y a las demás cairenes?

La sonrisa de Petra se desvaneció.

—Es para darle una lección. Sé lo que pretende con su apellido, intimidando a las demás cairenes y luciéndose en todo momento.

Ymir asintió, comprendiendo a que quería llegar la peli naranja.

—Lo de hoy no ha sido nada. Le voy a demostrar que yo soy y seré la única consorte—sentenció.

Petra no iba a descansar tranquilamente hasta desaparecer a cairen Leonhardt de su camino.

" _No conviene jactarse de una buena acción que se ha hecho, pues entonces deja de ser buena acción para convertirse en un acto de vanidad. En cuanto aquellas acciones que se ocultan con tanto recelo, esas acciones son las más peligrosas."_

* * *

 **¡Gracias por haber leído y llegar hasta acá! Annie tuvo un leve castigo por haber discutido con alguien de mayor rango y Petra demostró que no es muy indulgente. Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capitulo que si bien tiene muy poco de nuestra pareja nos da paso para el siguiente en donde espero compensar eso (¡viene el baile!) Aparte estoy muy contenta porque el anterior capitulo fue del gusto de muchas de ustedes, espero poder seguir haciéndolo continuamente.**

 **¡Ahora la respuesta a sus hermosos reviews!:**

 **Astrid Hatake Ackerman Jaeger:** Jajaja Annie es así con todas, hasta con Christa, todo por imponerse. Aquí hay que preguntarse quién es amigo o enemigo. ¡Awww, sí que es atento con Eren! Lo tiene con un trato preferencial (ya hasta hablándole de hijos) Pero bueno, se viene la fiesta en donde van a pasar algunas cosas. Me agrada mucho que te guste cada actualización y siento la demora, actualicé Y&B para quedarme con Cien flores y Paradise Lost, así que espero no demorarme tanto esta vez. ¡Gracias por tu lindo review! Es hermoso leerte. ¡Un abrazo enorme!

 **Magi Allie:** ¡Gracias Magi! Es muy lindo tu review, y espero que te haya gustado este cap, aunque poco hubo de Levi y Eren, pero tuvieron una escena más… bueno, más familiar creo. Yo que a veces tengo mis dudas cuando escribo pero saber que te gusta cómo van las cosas me tranquiliza bastante. Este cap como dijiste es más para preparar lo que sigue (ya sabes jajaja) entonces era necesario, ¡ojalá no te aburra ni nada! Sé que ya me estaba tardando con este fic y espero no hacerlo con Paradise (que tiene cosas que deseo escribir pronto), así que mejor tenerlo pronto. ¡Muchas gracias Magi por ese review! ¡Besos y abrazos!

 **FJulietta:** El toqueteo fue interrumpido jajaja lo siento, era demasiado pronto aún (aunque si sirve de consuelo, si no los detenían la cosa había pasado a mayores) Este ha sido el cap de Annie y Petra, pobre Levi, apenas si sale, pero bueno, lo pude meter en alguna parte porque si no, no salía jajaa. Eren es todo un machote que usa vestidos, prendedores para el cabello y con un instinto maternal grande, pero macho, obvio no iba a dejar que Annie le arrebatara la tela a su amiga, pero qué bueno que Petra estaba ahí, ¿no? Si no iba a haber tirones de cabello y revuelo. Este cap es para preparar lo que viene (¡el baile!) en donde van a pasar varias cosas. Erwin y Eren tendrán oportunidad de hablar más en un futuro, y la hermana de Levi también tendrá su momento. Había planeado en este cap que salieran ciertos personajes pero no pude, queda para el siguiente. ¡Gracias por el review Juli! Fue tan graciosa tu descripción de Ymir jajaaja siempre me río con su cara de traste. ¡Un abrazo de koala, yo también te quiero!

 **Kurokocchii0:** ¡Genial! ¡Me siento mega feliz de que te gustara el anterior cap! Si bien en este no hubo mucho de ellos, en el siguiente las compenso por eso. Christa se siente algo dejada de lado y más cuando se toca el tema de Levi, nadie está exento de la envidia. ¡Ellos son muy amorosos a su manera! Está vez Levi vio en Eren potencial como madre jajaja, que pregunta le hizo a Eren, lastimosamente Erwin siempre interrumpe. Espero que este cap te haya gustado y mil gracias, Kuro, por tu lindo review. ¡Que tengas un lindo día!

 **Miu39:** ¡Hola! Muy, muy bien gracias a tu lindo review, y espero que tú también estés de maravilla. Me encanta responderles de verdad, sobre todo cuando son tan lindas personitas conmigo y se toman el tiempo de leer y comentar. No te preocupes, van a haber sus momentos malos, pero Eren se las arreglará, y claro, Levi irá enamorándose de él de verdad con el tiempo. Lastimosamente Christa a veces siente envidia de su amigo, pero trata de controlarlo y Eren hace lo posible por defenderla y hacerla respetar, e igual hace pequeñas cosas por ella. Mil gracias por tu review, me siento feliz de leerte en cada cap y disculpa la demora ¿sí? No me gusta hacerlas esperar mucho. ¡Lindo día!

 **Scc Ccu:** Es un placer para mi hacerlos jajaja me hace muy feliz que te pareciera hermoso, y siento tardarme con este, espero de todo corazón que sea de tu agrado y lo disfrutes. Aún no se puede confiar en muchas personas, por lo que hay que esperar el momento justo para ver quién es de verdad amigo o enemigo de Eren. ¡Gracias por tu lindo review, me hace muy, muy feliz! ¡Un abrazo lleno de cariño!

 **Yaritza9:** Es lindo dejar palabras (así sean cortas) para hacerle saber a alguien que te gustó lo que hizo, es verdad. Y gracias por tomarte el tiempo de hacerlo, de verdad, yo me pongo muy contenta con un review, así sea cortito. ¡Espero que este cap te haya gustado! ¡Gracias por dejarme tu review, un abrazote!

 **Charly Land:** ¡Aww, gracias Charly! Me encantan tus reviews, siempre tan lindos. Lo siento por la demora, Eren va pisando fuerte y haciéndose respetar y Christa es muy blanda para hacerle frente a Annie y al harem en general. Espero que te haya gustado lo poco que interactuaron Levi y Eren, pero en el siguiente cap habrá más de ellos. Te agradezco bastante por tus lindas palabras (no solo aquí) ¡me siento contenta de recibir tus reviews! ¡Besos y abrazos!

 **Kotoko-noda:** Es que a Levi le fascina tanto Eren que le gusta tenerlo contento a su lado, ¡permitió que su hijo se quedara con él! Me gustó imaginarlo así, observando el lado suave y cariñoso de Eren. Claro que Eren no solo lo dijo en palabras, va a hacer todo lo posible por destacar y tener la atención de Levi. ¡Espero que te haya gustado este cap! Hubo poquito de ellos, pero en el siguiente te lo compenso. ¡Un abrazote lleno de cariño!

 **Luciakkss:** Jajaja ¡Y perdón la demora nuevamente! Estos meses me tienen ocupada de un lado para otro, pero quería traer de nuevo el fic con otro cap. Yo tampoco me esperaba el beso jaja te confieso que eso fue improvisado porque no le tenía planeado hasta que me salió y lo quise dejar, me alegra mucho que te gustara. Gracias por tenerme paciencia y sobre todo, por tomarte el tiempo de leer el fic. ¡Lindo día!

 **Giselle Mora:** ¡Awww, que bueno! Me alegra mucho que te gustara el anterior cap, y espero con mi corazón que este también te haya gustado. Van a haber más cosas hermosas entre ellos, así que espera el siguiente para que lo leas por favor, espero que ames ese también. ¡Un abrazo enorme lleno de amor!

 **HBl:** ¡Hola! Me encanta responder tus preguntas, eres libre de hacerlo cada vez que quieras. Es cierto, las cosas no siempre son buenas y esto aún no empieza. Pues… sí, mi hogarcito es la hermana de Levi y al igual que otros personajes, aún no aparece porque no se ha dado el momento, Cada uno tiene una función en la trama y en el fic relacionado con Eren, así que más adelante irán saliendo. Eren va a hacer lo posible para que Levi cumpla su palabra. Y Annie busca llegar al poder y estar en una posición privilegiada (al igual que todas) Le gusta tener el poder. ¡Espero que te haya gustado este cap! Si tienes otra duda, por favor, cuéntamela, o solo si quieres hacerme saber tu linda opinon. ¡Gracias por el review, un abrazo!

 **Naruby Scarlett:** Subestimas mi poder jajajaa no mentiras, me ha encantado tu review. Cuando alguien me comparte sus suposiciones y cómo imagina que pasarán las cosas me emociona bastante. Tu suposición no ha sido del todo errada, hay algo ahí en lo que tienes razón. Es verdad que el rey no puede dedicarse a una sola persona y ambos lo saben, sin embargo hay cosas que se revelarán más adelante y que harán que comprendan algunas cosas, ¡sin embargo me siento contenta de que pensaras en todo eso! Estas llevando el hilo de las cosas, eso es maravilloso. Espero que con este cap te hayas dado una idea más o menos de cómo están las cosas y si tienes otra suposición soy feliz leyéndola. ¡Un abrazo enorme!

 **Sora Yoru Hashiba:** Jajaja ¡qué que te gustara eso del final! Aunque no pudo continuar. Es cierto, hay personas en las que parece que se puede confiar y pero no es así, y otras que igual parecen sospechosas pero no lo son. Annie es muy problemática y traerá más problemas. Tú tranquila, deja todo en las manos de Eren que él a pesar de ser bueno con todas tampoco va a permitir que le arrebaten a su emperador. En el siguiente cap se acercan cosas mejores entre nuestros bebés, así que espero que lo disfrutes (al igual que este cap) ¡Que tengas un día hermoso, Sora!

 **Carolinagatita01:** Espero que la escuela no te ponga muchos problemas y puedas llevar las cosas con calma. Tienes razón en todos tus puntos, muy acertados. Eren a pesar de que quiere a Levi solo para él y de que Christa también quiere ser algo para el emperador, siempre trata de ayudarla y protegerla porque la quiere y la aprecia bastante. Annie es muy problemática y Petra la tiene en la mira. Los problemas para Eren aún no comienzan pero los nubarrones se avecinan, sin embargo no te preocupes, él se las sabrá arreglar. Gracias por tus lindos reviews y porque a pesar de estar ocupada me permites leerte. ¡Suerte con la escuela, que tengas días hermosos!

 **Bossenbroek:** ¡Awww! ¡Pero qué dices, me haces sonrojar jajaja! ¡Gracias, awww de verdad gracias! Es de los reviews más lindos que me han dado, está precioso. Me siento tan feliz de que te gustara el anterior cap, por los momentos que tuvieron y compartieron. Eren no es como las cairenes que son sumisas y no tienen personalidad ante el emperador, él si se muestra como es y dice lo que piensa. Claro que habrán sentimientos involucrados, y de hecho, serán tan firmes que Levi no abandonará a Eren, así que no te preocupes. En este cap hubo muy poco de ellos, pero fue como ver otro lado de Eren y tocando un tema que pasará más adelante (los hijos) aunque Erwin interrumpió y no pudieron continuar. ¡Espero que hayas disfrutado del cap y que este también haya sido de tu agrado! Y de nada, siento que llamándote Bossen puedo hacerte saber que eres muy cercana para mí, de verdad me siento feliz de leer tus reviews. ¡Gracias por tus palabritas Bossen, te mando un abrazo gigante!

 **Mivaid:** ¡Hola! Yo feliz de leerte de nuevo, de verdad, y espero hacerlo por mucho tiempo (ya estoy acosando jajaja lo siento) Primero, estoy tan feliz de que te gustara ese cap, de verdad me alegra ver la aceptación que tuvo, ¡y que te gustara me hace sentir muy bien) Esa pregunta que me haces es muy interesante y precisamente se va a aclarar en un futuro, pero te puedo asegurar que Levi no piensa en ella cuando ve a Eren, su gusto es verdadero. Eren no pudo tomar a Christa de dama de compañía porque es una cairen de Levi, y la dama de compañía sería como "propiedad" de Eren, entonces Eren no puede tomar "algo" que le "pertenece" a Levi (una concubina) Espero poder explicarme jaja. ¡La ceremonia es en el siguiente cap! Va a haber mucho acercamiento entre ellos, compensación por lo poco que hubo en este, y espero que te guste mucho ese cap (y este igual) ¡Gracias por tu hermoso review! ¡Un abrazote lleno de cariño!

 **Kokoa Kirkland:** Que bueno que te vaya gustando como van las cosas, y espero que este cap también te haya gustado, ¡Muchas gracias por el review! ¡Que tengas un lindo día!

 **Fujimy:** Que bueno que te haya gustado el cap anterior, ese momento de ambos fue como el momento cúspide del cap (aunque Erwin los interrumpió) Sin embargo en el siguiente cap van a haber más acercamientos de esos. La envidia está por todas partes, no importa si es amigo o enemigo, todos la sienten. Eren es muy bueno con Christa, a pesar de que ella quiere algo con Levi, se empezó en que Petra la ayudara y la defendió de Annie. Pero no te preocupes, así como es de bueno con todos, puede ser algo egoísta y él puede lograr lo que se propone con sus encantos, va a ser lo posible para que Levi no olvide lo que le prometió. ¡Gracias de verdad por tus hermosos reviews! Espero que te haya gustado el cap. ¡Un abrazo enorme y nos leemos pronto!

 **Rociio:** ¡Hola! ¡Ay, Roci, Erwin interrumpió donde pudo haber lemmon! Pero en el siguiente cap se viene más momentos como ese, así que a esperar un poco. Me alegra que te guste como van las cosas, deseo con mi corazón hacer algo que les guste mucho y disfruten. ¡Gracias por tu review, que tengas un día hermoso!

 **RivenL Ackerman:** ¡Saludos desde ese hermoso lugar! ¡Awww, que linda persona, gracias, gracias! Me siento feliz de que aprecies ese detalle y sobre todo de haber logrado subirte el ánimo, y espero poder seguir haciéndolo. Cuando me dejan reviews tan preciosos como el tuyo responderlos no se me hace nada agotador, me dan ganas de que puedan sentir lo mucho que agradezco el tiempo que me prestan. ¡Y qué bueno que puedas imaginar todo! Quiero que puedan percibir todo lo que pasa y los lugares que frecuentan. Tus suposiciones no están tan lejos de la realidad, algo ahí tuviste de razón y le diste al clavo, así que si deseas contarme más de tus teorías me encantaría. Gracias de verdad por dejarme tu review, me hizo muy feliz a mi cuando lo leí (si que me subiste el ánimo) y espero recompensar esto con este cap. ¡Se viene muchas cosas entre esos dos, cosas buenas! ¡Un abrazo enorme Riven, que tengas días preciosos!

 **Leyanasama:** ¡Oh cielo santo! Cuando leí tu review me dije "ella es de las mías" jajaja. ¡Yo también conozco la novela! Y me la vi en ingles, pero fue tan interesante, nos muestra la otra cara de la historia. Yo no me fio mucho de los rumores de la antigüedad porque al igual que pudieron ser verídicos, pudieron haber sido viles chismes que pasaron a la historia, sin embargo la emperatriz si que tuvo muchos escándalos. Ni hablar de la emperatriz Cixi. Me siento muy feliz de tener alguien que le encanté la historia de China, que se me hace tan interesante. No te preocupes, Eren va a tener sus momentos pero van a ser justificados. Como ya sabes cómo son los hanfus, entonces puedes darte una idea mejor de cómo se ve Eren y las demás en ellos. ¡Gracias por leer mi fic y compartir tus conocimientos conmigo! Espero que disfrutes este cap, y esperes con ansias el siguiente. ¡Un abrazo!

 **¡Mis dulzuritas, gracias por leerme y tenerme paciencia! Espero ya no tardarme tanto con el siguiente cap (después de todo mi lista de fics se aligeró) Entonces nos vemos en Paradise Lost (mi nuevo fic) o en el siguiente cap. ¡Hasta pronto!**

 **¿Un review? ¡Su opinión me importa mucho!**


	6. La noche de los caídos

**¡Hola! Como están de grandes, ya crecieron, hace tanto que no las saludaba. Mis corazones hermosos, quiero excusarme por mi ausencia. Como ya había dicho en Paradise Lost, mi tardanza se debe a que ya había iniciado mis clases y como yo le pongo mucha dedicación a eso (jajaja me da risa escribirlo, ni yo me lo creo) No, mentiras, de verdad me estuve esforzando para lograr buenas notas y eso ha dado sus frutos. Sin embargo yo extraño mucho estar acá, con ustedes, leer sus review y traerles un nuevo capitulo o alguna historia. Que puedo decir, ustedes hacen parte de esas cositas de la vida que te alegran, porque realmente disfruto pasar un tiempo y compartir con cada una de las chicas que me leen. No quería aparecerme como si hubiera subido un cap y al abrirlo vieran que solo era un anuncio (es como si te dieran un chicle en la caja de un iphone, te ilusionas terrible) por eso les quiero decir que este mes tal vez pueda subir algo cortito o no lo sé, es un tal vez. Mis clases terminan en noviembre así espero ansiosa esa fecha para regresar con mis hermosas florecitas.**

 **Ya me estaba olvidando... ¡llegamos a los cien reviews! Son las cien flores de Lia, muchas gracias por ese hermoso regalo.**

 **Ya estoy haciendo demasiado largo este mensaje así que las dejo con las aclaraciones del fic para que puedan iniciar la lectura.**

 **Qipao : Vestido normalmente de seda adornado con cordones en las mangas y en el cuello, y se hizo popular en el palacio imperial y entre los nobles.**

 **Crujías : Se denomina crujía al espacio arquitectónico comprendido entre dos muros de carga, dos alineamientos de pilares (pórticos), o entre unmuro y los pilares alineados contiguos.**

 **Pipa China : Es un instrumento de cuerda pulsada tradicional chino parecido al laúd occidental. La _pipa_ aparece citada por primera vez en textos que datan del siglo II a. C.**

 **Biombo : El biombo es un conjunto de pantallas que se doblan, usados para separar interiores, y espacios privados de un recinto más amplio; están animados por pinturas decorativas y caligrafía, principalmente oriental. Originarios de China, como prototipos, los primeros biombos encontrados están datados del periodo de la dinastía Han.**

 **Dedos de orquídea : Los "dedos de orquídea", una posición típica de la danza china, requiere que los dedos estén ligeramente arqueados y los hombros ligeramente flexionados. **

**Jacaranda : Familia de árboles y arbustos. Muchas especies pueden alcanzar desde los 2 a los 30 metros de altura, de los cuales el fuste representa unos dos tercios. Éste llega a los 70 cm de diámetro, de forma recta y estilizada. La copa es poco densa y se asemeja a un cono invertido.**

 **Este capitulo resultó siendo inesperadamente largo, así que espero que no sea tan pesado y les guste. Recuerden, cualquier duda, pregunta pueden dejármela en sus lindos reviews y yo se las responderé con gusto. Al final como siempre les he respondido a cada una (cosa que ya extrañaba) ¡Así que pueden empezar a leer!**

 **Una cosa más, si quieren saber como es la coreografía del baile de Eren y la canción pueden buscarla como "Jia Ren Qu-Beauty Song (House of Flying Daggers) se las recomiendo.**

* * *

 **VI**

 **La noche de los caídos**

" _La primavera es poca propicia para el goce. Canto y la luna prolonga su presencia. Bailo y mi sombra se enreda. Mientras me mantengo sobrio, somos alegres juntos. Cuando me embriago, cada uno marcha por su lado jurando encontrarnos en el Río de Plata de los Cielos."_

—¡Oye, se más cuidadosa! —se quejó Annie nuevamente, apartando las manos de Christa con un manotazo.

Christa suspiró y puso su mejor sonrisa tratando de tener paciencia. ¿Cómo había terminado en esa insoportable situación? Solo recordaba que se habían llevado a Annie de noche, tal vez eran las ocho, tal vez las nueve, para que cumpliera su castigo. Todas las cairenes habían observado curiosas como los guardias escoltaban a la rubia y esta, con todo su orgullo, partía dignamente con su mirada altiva. Las voces llenas de indignación no se hicieron esperar, todas comentando y opinando sobre el espectáculo del que habían sido participes. Más de una trató de saber más acerca del suceso y para eso recurrieron a Christa, quien estaba sentada en el jardín, ajena a todo.

Después de la partida de Annie las farolas de la casa se fueron apagando una por una, indicando que las cairenes ya estaban por irse a la cama. Eran las once y Annie aún no llegaba. Christa empezó a sentir lástima por la pobre chica aún sabiendo lo mal que se había comportado. La noche estaba demasiado fría, y afuera el viento soplaba con cierta moderación arrastrando las hojas y restos de flores que caían de los árboles y arbustos. Probablemente la harían arrodillar en alguna plaza rodeada de guardias, bajo la luna distante y la noche profunda.

Christa tenía un sueño bastante ligero, cualquier ruido podía despertarla y ponerla alerta, por esa razón había notado la llegada de Annie. Era de madrugada, estaba segura, escuchaba a los guardias marchar en frente de la casa y eso lo hacían a la tercera vigilia, "cuando se le pone fin al sufrimiento". Con los ojos abiertos y aún recostada entre las mantas escuchaba a la cairen entrar a tientas, con pasos torpes pero siempre procurando no hacer algún ruido que la delatara. Ni siquiera se cambió. Christa escuchó como la tela del dosel se deslizaba para nuevamente cerrarse y luego todo volvía a quedar en silencio. No pudo evitar sentir remordimiento al recordar que por culpa suya, Annie había sido castigada. Si tan solo Eren no le hubiera seguido el juego tal vez se habrían podido evitar esa situación tan desagradable. Tal vez mañana la ayudaría a sanar sus heridas y hablaría con ella. Parecía lo correcto, pensó.

Ahora ya no le parecía lo correcto, Annie era imposible de lidiar y complacer. Toda la empatía que había sentido por la rubia esa noche estaba desapareciendo, a pesar de ver sus rodillas rojas y mal tratadas. Al parecer, por las marcas y las heridas, la habían obligado a arrodillarse sobre arroz crudo. Lo supo cuando levantó la falda del hanfu y subió los pantalones de seda hasta sus muslos. Annie sentada en frente de ella sobre la cama no decía nada, solo la miraba fastidiada. Sus rodillas que en un momento debieron ser blancas y lisas ahora estaban rojas y sangrantes, lo más probable es que le hubieran puesto peso en sus brazos para que los granos se incrustaran dentro de la piel, porque pudo encontrar pequeños granos dentro de las heridas.

—Estoy tratando de serlo. ¿Puedes ser más paciente conmigo, por favor? —pidió Christa dulcemente, tomando el paño de agua nuevamente.

—¿Más paciente? ¿Acaso quieres que desperdicie mi tiempo contigo como Eren lo hace? —cuestionó con una expresión contrariada en su rostro.

—Por favor, no hables de esa manera—suspiró Christa, limpiando alrededor de la herida en la rodilla faltante.

—No me des órdenes—los ojos azules de Annie se posaron sobre Christa, la cual estaba arrodillada delante de ella. Le gustó verla de esa manera, con el espinazo inclinado y su poco carácter—Sabes que es cierto. Si te permitieron bailar con nosotros es porque la consorte Rall ha sido excesivamente generosa contigo—explicó—O le has dado lastima. Creo que es lo segundo—opinó con una sonrisa desdeñosa.

Christa no detuvo su tarea, simplemente apretó ligeramente el paño y continuó con su tarea en silencio, tratando de ignorar a Annie.

—Eso explicaría por qué la consorte Rall te ha tenido en cuenta. ¡Tú bailando ante el emperador! Alguien tan pobre de carácter y torpe…—suspiró Annie con pesar—Hasta tu querido Eren debe tenerte lastima y es por eso cuida de ti, ya debes tenerlo tan agotado de tú presencia. Afortunadamente está en su palacio y quién sabe, tal vez con el emperador como invitado en su lecho—comentó con cizaña.

—Sé que quieres provocarme, cairen Leonhardt, y no va a funcionar—habló calmadamente Christa, aunque internamente todo lo que estaba escuchando le llegaba.

—No te estoy provocando, pequeña tonta. ¿No crees que sea mejor evitar bailar ante el emperador y la consorte Rall? Así evitaras la vergüenza de ser ignorada, pues dudo que alguien se digne a mirarte.

—Yo me gané ese puesto, así que bailaré con ustedes, aunque no te guste debes aceptarlo—sentenció Christa doblando el paño y haciéndolo a un lado. Alzó su mirada y se encontró con los ojos duros de Annie, mirándola desde arriba como si fuera algo pequeño e insignificante, algo que no valía la pena. Se sintió incomoda y pequeña bajo esa mirada.

—Haz lo que quieras, no volveré a aconsejarte nunca más.

Christa asintió calmadamente mientras secaba la piel de Annie y empezaba a vendar la rodilla derecha con mucho cuidado para no despertar la furia de la cairen nuevamente. Ambas se quedaron en silencio, algo que la pequeña rubia agradeció internamente. Se aseguró de no apretar mucho el amarre y siguió con la segunda rodilla, la cual ya no tenía tan mala imagen como al principio. Ahora quedaban moretones verdes y purpuras, las heridas abiertas serían las más incomodas y dolorosas para la cairen al desplazarse, pues corrían el riesgo de abrirse nuevamente.

Ató con delicadeza las vendas y sonrió satisfecha al observar su trabajo. Las pequeñas rodillas de Annie ya estaban cubiertas y se veían mucho mejor ocultando las heridas que afeaban esa parte de su cuerpo. Internamente deseó que no quedara ninguna cicatriz, eso arruinaba la imagen de una mujer y la marcaba eternamente, mermando su belleza y valor.

—Ya está Cairen Leonhardt—informó Christa, bajando los pantalones de seda con lentitud y acomodando la falda del hanfu posteriormente—Lo más conveniente es que evites moverte mientras sanan tus heridas—aconsejó mientras se incorporaba.

—¿No puedo salir a caminar siquiera? —preguntó ligeramente fastidiada.

—Puedes, desde luego, pero si quieres sanarte adecuadamente debes guardar reposo—Christa recogió los pañuelos que había utilizado, tratando de no mirar a Annie directamente.

—El baile es en tres días…—recordó Annie de repente—¿Crees que mis heridas estén bien para ese día?

La pequeña rubia calló unos segundos, pensando en la decisión más prudente.

—Cairen Leonhardt… No creo que sea una buena idea que participes en el baile.

El ceño de Annie se frunció levemente, mirando a la chica que estaba en frente de ella como si le acabara de decir la peor ofensa de su vida.

—¿Y por qué, según tú, no podré participar en el baile? —preguntó ofendida.

—¡Por qué te lastimarás y además arruinaras todo! ¡No puedes ni caminar correctamente! ¿Cómo piensas bailar? —esto lo dijo en voz baja, pero con cierto tono de reproche.

—¡Así como vas a bailar tú! Te sientes muy importante solo por estar incluida, pero qué crees, a nadie le va a importar si bailas o no. ¡A nadie le va a importar si te mueres! Ni a la consorte, ni al emperador, ni a Eren, ni a las cairenes, ¡Si te mueres nos haces un favor a todos!—rugió Annie furiosa—¡Vete, lárgate! No quiero verte nunca más en frente de mí, ni que me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra ¿entendiste?—chilló, pateando el tazón de agua que estaba a un lado suyo, sin importarle lo dolorosa que resultase la acción—¡Vete, niña tonta!

Christa dio un paso hacia atrás, mirando a la rubia por primera vez con profundo desprecio, y aceptando que Annie jamás cambiaría por mucho que tratara de agradarle.

—Haz lo que quieras, no volveré a aconsejarte nunca más—repitió la frase de Annie, con la voz temblándole. Le dio la espalda para que no viera sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas, producto de la cólera.

Abandonó rápidamente el cuarto en donde estaban y cerró la puerta, y al poco tiempo de hacer esto, mientras se alejaba, escuchó como algo se estrellaba violentamente contra la puerta, rompiéndose en miles de pedazos.

* * *

" _Sobre el mar crece una luna de satín. Los dos la contemplamos desde extremos diversos. La noche es tan larga y me acuerdo de ti. Apago el farol, prefiero la luz de luna. Salgo, siento el rocío que nos moja y me duele no poder atrapar un rayo de luz y ofrecértelo. Quizás pueda verte en un sueño."_

Los ojos de Eren se abrieron despaciosamente, adaptándose a la luz de la mañana que entraba por las ventanas y los balcones de la habitación. Estiró las piernas como un gato perezoso y los pantalones de dormir se subieron un poco, enroscándose en sus rodillas. Suspiró con una sonrisa, escuchando el canto de los gorriones sobre las ramas de los durazneros en flor. No faltaba demasiado para que Sasha entrara por la puerta con otro grupo de sirvientas listas para darle un baño y arreglarlo para la tarde agitada que tendría con el harem. Se sentó en la cama, apartando el cubrecamas rojo con bordado de gruyas y peinó un poco su cabello para verse más presentable. Mientras desenredaba los cortos mechones castaños disfrutaba de su momento a solas. Últimamente eran pocas las ocasiones en las que podía darse el lujo de quedarse sin la vigilancia de alguien que le estuviera recordando lo que debía hacer y lo que no. Lo que podía hacer y lo que no. Era frustrante hasta cierto punto. A veces el sentimiento de querer regresar a casa con su padre, al lugar donde había crecido con los sirvientes de toda la vida, lo acongojaban. Algunas noches, cuando el insomnio lo sorprendía, se preguntaba cómo hubiera sido su vida de no haber nacido con su condición. Sí solo hubiera sido un hombre normal. Uno que podía estudiar, usar ropa de varón, salir a cazar con su padre y sus amigos. Conocer una muchacha linda y de buenas virtudes con la cual formar una familia y envejecer junto a ella, viendo crecer a sus hijos mientras cada uno se labraba su camino. Pero eso estaba vetado para él desde el día en que la Madre Misericordiosa lo había reconocido como su predilecto. Ahora estaba en el harem más importante de todo el imperio y la fortuna le sonreía desde el cielo. No era una vida tan mala, desde luego, estaba conforme con su destino, pero como todo ser humano, a veces su mente divagaba demasiado.

Tres golpes suaves y veloces en la puerta lo sacaron de su ensoñación.

—¿Mi señor?

—Pasa.

Arregló un poco las mantas y se aseguró de que todo estaba en condiciones. No podía dar mal ejemplo al recibir a sus siervos en medio del desorden, con el sueño grabado en el rostro. Era necesario que desde que se levantaba, hasta que se acostaba, tenía que dar una imagen pulcra y de respeto.

Sasha entró encabezando el grupo de sirvientes que entró detrás de ella en una fila. Cada uno saludó a su señor y después de hacer esto, empezaron con sus tareas. Abrieron los balcones y corrieron las cortinas para que entrara luz y ventilación al cuarto. Sasha y otra joven movieron las mantas y ayudaron a Eren a incorporarse. Entre las dos lo ayudaron a ponerse la bata de seda lila con bordado de lirios sobre el hanfu para dormir blanco y lo llevaron hasta el baño donde otras sirvientas ya habían preparado el baño de aceites.

—¿Cuándo es el baile? —preguntó Eren desinteresadamente, observando la espuma de la tina flotando como suaves nubes de algodón. Sopló un poco, dispersándola.

—Mañana, mi señor—respondió Sasha desde la otra esquina del cuarto, vigilando la tarea de las sirvientas.

Eren sintió un pequeño vértigo naciéndole desde el vientre. Él sabía que el baile era mañana, pero de alguna manera esperaba que Sasha le dijera que era dentro de tres días, y entonces él se habría tranquilizado por qué aún faltaría tiempo y no tendría que preocuparse en lo que quedaba del día. Pero no era así. Hoy iba con las cairenes a ver los vestidos con los que bailarían y recibirían unas últimas indicaciones.

—Mañana…—repitió en un pequeño murmullo. Sus ojos seguían en el agua, viendo la espuma flotar de un lado a otro.

—¿Está preocupado por algo? ¿Se siente enfermo? —Sasha se acercó hasta la tina con una mirada preocupada. La sirvienta que masajeaba el cabello del castaño de detuvo al notar el extraño comportamiento del joven.

—Oh, no, no. No es nada—las tranquilizó con una sonrisa—Es solo que no recordaba que era mañana. Me ha tomado por sorpresa, eso es todo—estiró las piernas por toda la longitud de la bañera con un suspiro, sintiendo como su cuerpo se destensaba—Pueden continuar, el agua se está enfriando y en unas horas debo reunirme con el harem—les recordó amablemente.

—¡Lo siento, mi señor! —se excusó la chica, retomando su tarea.

Sasha asintió, aunque poco convencida, continuó con su trabajo sin volver a preguntar alguna cosa.

Dos chicas lo ayudaron a salir de la tina y otras dos pusieron sobre sus hombros la bata de seda. Lo llevaron detrás de un biombo de papel de arroz amarillo con un grabado de gorriones y juncos verdes. Sasha esperaba del otro lado del biombo, mientras las sirvientas lo vestían.

Eren salió con un hanfu de mangas blancas y un delicado bordado de flores lilas y azules en la mitad del pecho. Abajo del bordado, dos cintos verdes de una tonalidad oscura caían por toda la longitud de la falda verde y clara del hanfu, con los mismos bordados de flores en las puntas. Era un hanfu suave y delicado, regalo de Grisha.

—Es hermoso, mi señor—alagó Sasha, guiándolo hasta el tocador de madera.

—Me lo obsequió mi padre antes de llegar al palacio—explicó con una sonrisa, tomando asiento en la silla baja.

Las sirvientas llegaron con cajas de madera laqueada donde se guardaban las alhajas para el cabello y los zarcillos que no utilizaba, pero que el emperador y la consorte Rall le habían obsequiado. Sasha recibió la primera caja y la abrió frente a él. Eren negó, después de inspeccionar las joyas que habían. Otra caja pasó frente a sus ojos y también fue desechada. Sasha le enseñó otra caja un poco más grande donde descansaba un buyao de gorriones dorados, muy hermoso y ostentoso. Era precioso, pero no era la ocasión ni el hanfu indicado, por lo que volvió a negar.

—Creo que hoy voy a usar las alhajas que traje conmigo al palacio—dijo, recordando las joyas que había empacado y casi nunca utilizaba.

Sasha ordenó que fueran por las otras cajas de madera y así lo hicieron las sirvientas, regresando rápidamente con ellas.

Eren se sintió ligeramente reconfortado al ver frente a él las alhajas que solía usar afuera de la Ciudad Prohibida. Ahí estaban sus palillos, las flores de marfil, las rosas de seda y perlas, los broches. Con una sonrisa asintió, tomando con sus propias manos dos broches con cinco rosas de marfil en cada uno.

Sasha cerró el cofre y las sirvientas se acercaron para acomodar los broches en los cortos cabellos castaños del joven, acomodando su flequillo y redondeando de las puntas de su pelo para darle una forma más suave a la vista de todos.

—Sasha—llamó Eren, antes de que la castaña ordenara que retiraran las alhajas—Trae el cofre de mi madre—pidió.

La chica recordó aquél día en el que había conocido a su señor. La manera protectora en la que abrazaba ese pequeño cofre y no dejaba que nadie lo tocara la habían intrigado bastante. Tiempo después, cuando entre ambos ya existía la confianza suficiente, Eren le había confesado que ese cofre guardaba uno de sus tesoros más valiosos. La mariposa de jade era la única joya que la madre de su señor Eren, una pobre campesina llamada Carla, había heredado. Antes de que la pequeña campesinita conociera al hijo del dueño de las tierras las cuales su familia trabajaba, había vivido en la miseria y había conocido lo que era padecer hambre. Por eso cuando Carla, la madre de su señor, se había casado con su padre, Grisha, contra todo protocolo y aunque estuviera muy mal visto socialmente, su vida había cambiado. Ya no era una pobre campesina, era la esposa honorable de uno de los mejores médicos de China. Conoció la riqueza y el buen vivir, y todo eso se lo agradecía Kuan Yin quien la había premiado por tantos sacrificios. Por esa razón se encargó de criar a su hijo desde pequeño con un budismo ferviente hasta el día de su muerte, heredándole a Eren la pequeña mariposa de jade.

Sasha llegó con el cofre en ambas manos, tratándolo con el respeto que se merecía. Lo abrió suavemente y lo acercó hasta Eren, el cual introdujo su mano en él y extraño el pequeño broche. Se giró hacía el espejo y sin la ayuda de ninguna sirvienta, puso la pequeña mariposa junto a las rosas de marfil, haciendo que su cabeza luciera como un pequeño jardín. El verde lucía muy bien con el rosa, pensó.

—¡Es hermoso! —exclamó una sirvienta, avergonzándose al sentir la mirada de todos sobre ella—Discúlpeme, mi señor—pidió inclinando la cabeza.

—Está bien—la tranquilizó, poniéndose de pie con la ayuda de Sasha—Ciertamente es hermoso—le dio la razón con una sonrisa afectuosa.

Bajaron hasta la primera planta para que el chico desayunara y así partir hacia La Casa de las Flores. Un pequeño salón donde se guardaban los vestidos, joyas y zapatos de emperatrices milenarias. Sería el punto de encuentro de las cairenes y la consorte, pues ahí se habían dispuesto los vestidos del baile y de los que utilizarían en la fiesta.

Antes de salir Sasha puso sobre sus hombros una túnica de gasa blanca con los mismos bordados de flores lilas y azules y un chal verde bastante ligero. Las mañas empezaban a ser cada vez más frías a pesar del sol que brillaba en lo alto; los días de otoño se acercaban y con ellos, las lluvias.

Jean los esperaba en la entrada, con su espada en la cintura y su armadura de dragón color plata reluciente. Era el guardia de confianza de Eren. El castaño ya había dispuesto su entera confianza en Sasha, Jean, Christa y la consorte Rall. Con ellos a su lado nada malo podía pasarle.

Los tres emprendieron su camino hasta el salón que estaba algo retirado del palacio del cairen. Platicaban tranquilamente mientras pasaban bajo los durazneros que les lloraban sus pequeños pétalos rosadas y las abejas volaban dulcemente de flor en flor, motivadas por su dulce fragancia. Sasha y Eren caminaban bajo la protección de la sombrilla verde que la muchacha llevaba para protegerse del sol y así no adquirir color innecesariamente. Una piel clara y suave significaba una vida acomodada y refinada, lo cual elevaba la categoría de la persona ante los ojos de la sociedad.

Después de andar los tres en silencio, Jean decidió contar una vieja historia para pasar el rato. Se trataba de un par de amantes, los cuales no podían estar juntos. Él, un pobre campesino, no podía darle la vida que se merecía a la bella muchacha con nombre de flor, pues ella era hija de un gran señor. Ambos se amaban, más eso no bastaba. El padre quería casarla con un rico terrateniente. La muchacha desesperada al saber que debía marcharse y dejar todo atrás no encontró mejor solución que acabar con su vida. El pobre campesino devastado al enterarse de la muerte de la persona que más amaba fue hasta su tumba y le rogó al cielo para que les diera una nueva oportunidad sin importar el costo. Al terminar su petición, se lanzó contra la lápida de piedra que estaba frente a él, rompiendo su cabeza y muriendo en el acto. Su cuerpo desapareció y de la sangre nació un lindo colibrí que alzó un vuelo esperanzado en busca de su flor. El cielo conmovido había convertido al joven en un pequeño colibrí y a la muchacha en una flor. Si su amor era verdadero, entonces él la buscaría entre los jardines y los bosques, sin rendirse, hasta dar nuevamente con ella.

—Él aún sigue buscando a la muchacha entre los cientos y cientos de flores sin rendirse. Es por eso que los colibríes besan las flores—explicó Jean antes de terminar con su relato.

Sasha tragó con algo de dificultad. La historia la había conmovido profundamente.

—Es un final muy triste—opinó Eren.

El soldado le asintió dándole la razón al cairen, sin embargo agregó:

—Pero aún así hay esperanza después de todo. En algún momento ellos se volverán a encontrar nuevamente.

—Espero que sea pronto—rogó Sasha con un susurro ligeramente angustiado.

—Tal vez—suspiró Jean con una sonrisa ligera y tranquilizadora.

Eren reconoció que la historia había sido muy buena y era una sorpresa agradable saber que un hombre que se suponía debía conocer de guerras y estrategias también poseía un lado sensible. Al parecer el Jean no era un simple soldado que se limitaba en seguir órdenes.

—Me has sorprendido, Jean. No sabía que conocías esa clase de historias—el cairen lo miró con interés.

El soldado se encogió de hombros, olvidando rápidamente las formalidades.

—Suelo leer los libros de la biblioteca sur cuando tengo tiempo—confesó.

Eren asintió.

—Ya veo.

—¿Los encargados no te ponen problemas para ingresar? —preguntó Sasha. Ella sabía que los encargados de las bibliotecas solían ser personas intelectualmente presumidas. Custodiaban celosamente los libros y pergaminos, y se incomodaban con la presencia de intrusos en su territorio.

—Muchos. No les gusta que un "corto de mente" toque sus preciados libros—contestó disgustado, rememorando las veces que estuvo a punto de desenfundar su espada para darles una prueba de lo que un "corto de mente" sabía hacer—Por esa razón solo voy cuando Armin es quien está a cargo.

—No lo conozco, pero debe ser mejor persona que los demás encargados—dijo Sasha.

—Lo es. No es como sus compañeros que miran sobre el hombro—Jean miró a Eren quien se mantenía en silencio, escuchando atentamente la conversación—Si necesitas saber algo del palacio, un libro, o cualquier consulta, ve con Armin. Él sabe muchas cosas—más como una recomendación, había sonado como una orden—Recuérdalo.

—Lo haré. Muchas gracias, Jean—le agradeció Eren.

Jean lo observó por unos segundos antes de regresar su mirada nuevamente al frente. Cuando supo que debía estar al cuidado de un hijo de Kuan Yin no lo podía creer. Pensaba que era una simple leyenda sacada de los libros de la biblioteca, pero no era así. Ahí estaba él, cuidando de un chiquillo y su sirvienta. El cairen no sabía en lo que se había metido. Las murallas de la Ciudad Prohibida escondían muchos secretos. La mayoría de las personas que ingresaban a la vida del palacio solían cambiar con el paso del tiempo para adaptarse a la agitada vida que les esperaba. Era una loca competencia en la que se debía destacar al máximo y al mismo tiempo, defender su propio lugar casi sin importar los métodos. No importaba si eras un escriba, un siervo, un cortesano. El estatus y reconocimiento lo eran todo. La envidia era algo común en los corazones de los moradores. Y Jean sabía muy bien que el harem era un lugar salvaje y despiadado, donde a una persona como Eren le podían suceder dos cosas. Él prefería que fuera la primera el lugar de la segunda.

* * *

" _En las vacías montañas, luego de lluvia nueva, la tarde es fresca. Pronto será otoño. La brillante luna resplandece entre los pinos. Las muchachas regresan a su casa después de cosechar sus frutos, susurrando a través del bosquecillo de bambú. Las hojas de loto bailan detrás del bote del pescador. Los perfumes de la primavera han desaparecido, pero serán recordados por largo rato."_

La Casa de las Flores era un edificio de dos plantas bastante robusto e imponente. Custodiado por jacarandas robustos e imponentes de flores color lavanda. Los pétalos adornaban el techo y la parte frontal de la gran casa. El techo poseía un color dorado algo opaco, pues la sombra de los enormes árboles impedía que los rayos del sol lo tocaran. Con el paso del tiempo la falta de luz había hecho que los escalones de piedra y la calle se llenaran de musgo tierno.

Los tres subieron los escalones y se despidieron de Jean, quien debía esperar junto con los demás guardias en la entrada.

Las cairenes al parecer habían llegado antes, pues antes de que los guardias abrieran las pesadas puertas de madera color miel, ya se escuchaban las voces y risas de las muchachas. Al entrar los recibió el olor a incienso quemado y a varas de flor de loto. Las lámparas que colgaban del techo alto estaban encendidas debido a la oscuridad del salón, de igual modo los candelabros estaban brillando en las esquinas. Eren observó fascinado como el suelo era tan maravilloso como el techo decorado con preciosas linternas de papel amarillo. Era de un mármol blanco tan brillante con grabados de gorriones y juncos que daba lástima pisar tal obra de arte. De las paredes colgaban tapices con preciosas mujeres en ellos con figuras esbeltas. Todas emperatrices, y algunas pocas princesas, habían sido plasmadas en trozos de tela con los hilos más finos del continente, para ser recordadas, elogiadas y envidiadas por los visitantes.

La consorte Rall estaba sentada en una gran silla la cual estaba ubicada sobre una pequeña tarima con Ymir a su lado. La consorte llevaba un hanfu de colores amarillo y salmón con bordados de múltiples flores rojas, blancas y azules. Llevaba un chal bastante fino de color salmón y bastantes alhajas doradas en su cabello. Su inseparable gato blanco descansaba sobre sus piernas mientras las finas manos de Petra acariciaban el pelaje del animal. Ella la viva imagen de la elegancia y la finura de una gran señora.

Eren se acercó hasta la consorte esquivando a sus hermanas las cuales apenas se dignaban a mirarlo. Petra sonrió suavemente al ver al joven frente a ella con Sasha detrás de él.

—Cairen Jaeger—saludó la mujer.

—Saludos, su alteza. Pido disculpas por nuestra tardanza—se excusó, bajando la cabeza dócilmente. Sasha lo imitó.

—Llegamos hace poco, de hecho. Pero me alegra que hayan llegado. Las cairenes están emocionadas por ver sus vestidos—suspiró Petra. Y es que ella había tenido que soportar los gestos impacientes de las chiquillas y sus rostros de mudo disgusto.

La consorte le entregó el gato a una sirvienta y con ayuda de Ymir se puso de pie. Con un gesto, llamó al cortesano que estaba en una esquina y le dio el permiso para que llamara la atención de las jóvenes que hablaban entre sí.

—Escuchen todas—habló en voz alta el cortesano ganándose la atención de las cairenes.

Desde su lugar, Eren pudo distinguir a Christa junto a otra cairen de cabello negro a la cual reconoció como Mina. El castaño las saludó con un pequeño gesto de su mano desde lejos y ambas respondieron tímidamente. También vio a Annie en la primera fila con dos de sus amigas sosteniéndola y sirviendo de apoyo. Eren supuso que el orgullo de la rubia era lo suficientemente fuerte como para mantenerla de pie, aunque en el rostro se notaba algo adolorida.

—Vamos a pasar a la siguiente sala en orden. Las costureras y sus ayudantes nos están esperando y debemos dejar todo preparado para mañana. Recuerden que será su primera oportunidad para que el emperador las pueda conocer—les recordó el cortesano.

—Espero que todo haya quedado claro. Ahora, es momento de pasar para que puedan medirse los vestidos que eligieron—les concedió la consorte. Inmediatamente las puertas de la sala contigua al salón fueron abiertas.

—Gracias, su alteza—todo el harem se arrodilló ante la generosa consorte Rall.

—Pueden ponerse de pie—ordenó Petra.

—Sí, su alteza.

Pasaron al siguiente salón, el cual era bastante similar al primero, sin embargo este era un poco más grande y estaba lleno de vestidos exhibidos en muñecas de madera. Las costureras, con sus manos laboriosas, se encargaban de darles los últimos detalles a cada hanfu, verificando que no quedaba ningún hilo suelto. Las cairenes ingresaron deslumbradas, observando los vestidos que usarían, sintiendo sus manos hormiguearles ante el deseo de lanzarse sobre ellos y tocarlos.

—La jefa de la casa de costura se encargará de llamarlas una por una e indicarles cuál es el vestido de cada una—explicó la consorte Rall—Si hay algún problema con ellos, deben hacérselo saber a alguna de las costureras para que sea corregido inmediatamente.

Eren al ser la cabeza del harem fue llamado de primero. Una de las costureras lo llevó hasta la muñeca de madera en donde estaba exhibido su hanfu. Agradeció el detalle de las mujeres que lo habían elaborado al ver que el cuello de su vestido no era pronunciado como el de las demás. Era incensario al no poseer los pechos de una mujer, por lo que ese detalle sobraba.

Sasha lo acompañó hasta los biombos en donde lo ayudó a desvestirse. Cuando se probó el hanfu no encontró ningún error. Le sentaba bastante bien y su sirvienta se lo confirmó. El talle era el indicado, la tela rozaba el suelo y no permitía que sus escarpines se vieran.

Con la ayuda de la castaña volvió a ponerse su vestido y le informó a la costurera que el vestido no necesitaba ninguna clase de reparación. Al parecer el de Christa tampoco había necesitado ser mejorado pues la pequeña rubia ya se encontraba en una esquina, buscando a alguien con la mirada.

—Veo que no hubo problemas con tu vestido—dijo Eren al acercarse a la rubia.

Christa sonrió.

—No. Me ha quedado bien—respondió.

—¿Ves? Yo tenía la razón. Ese brocado era el indicado para ti—le recordó Eren—Oh, mira quien vino conmigo—se hizo a un lado para que Christa lograra ver a Sasha.

—Hola Sasha, siento que ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que no los veo—suspiró la cairen, paseando su mirada por toda la sala. La castaña respondió su saludo con una sonrisa.

—¿Buscas a alguien? —preguntó Eren, siguiendo la mirada de Christa hacía las cairenes. Sentía extraña a la rubia. Era como si de alguna manera lo estuviera ignorando con sus respuestas vagas con una amabilidad distante.

—¿Qué? Oh, sí, estoy buscando a Mina—respondió posando sus ojos azules sobre Eren.

—Ah… Se han hecho muy amigas por lo que veo—apuntó Eren.

—Desde que te fuiste ella ha estado a mi lado. Nos hemos convertido en muy buenas hermanas—le hizo saber al castaño con algo de presunción.

Eren se sintió ligeramente atacado ante esa confesión por lo que se despidió de la pequeña rubia, quien se estaba arrepintiendo de haberle respondido de esa manera tan agresiva a su amigo. Lo vio alejarse con Sasha a su lado y se preguntó por qué había actuado de esa manera ante una pregunta inocente. El ver a Eren tan feliz con su sirvienta le había recordado que él la había abandonado a su suerte con Annie, y eso la entristecía bastante. Suspiró y negó ante su falta de educación y fue rápidamente hacía donde se encontraba Eren hasta alcanzarlo. Ambos hicieron como que no lo de hace un momento no había sucedido y fueron con la consorte Rall, la cual le explicaba a un grupo de cairenes algo sobre un vestido el cual estaba exhibido en un rincón de la sala.

—¿Entonces es el vestido que usó la emperatriz Kuchel cuando bailó por primera vez ante el emperador? —preguntó una cairen.

—Así es—asintió Petra ante el grupo.

Eren, Sasha y Christa observaron maravillados el vestido que la muñeca de madera portaba. No era como el típico hanfu que ellos conocían. Ni como el de la consorte Rall, la cual solía llevar vestidos muy bellos. El vestido de la emperatriz Kuchel era de un rojo tan vivo como el fuego. El cuello estaba diseñado al estilo quipao y las mangas asemejaban las alas de un fénix, las cuales estaban extendidas para que se pudieran apreciar, y por lo que calculaba Eren, llegaban hasta los muslos. La pequeña chaqueta estaba bordara con hilo de oro y mucha dedicación, y seguramente la parte superior del vestido era igual de hermosa. En la cintura tenía un detalle en negro, rojo y dorado, al igual que las capas de la falda, la cual era amplia y de los mismos colores.

—Como ya deben de saber, el fénix representa a la emperatriz y el dragón al emperador—les recordó la consorte, observando el vestido—Este vestido es intocable. El emperador solo permite que sea tocado para ser limpiado y cepillado. Me temo que no pueden apreciar la finura de la tela, eso haría que perdieran sus manos—bromeó Petra, aunque las cairenes sabían que era una advertencia.

Todos se dispersaron, menos Annie, quien había estado observando desde lejos. Sus ojos estaban posados sobre el vestido de la emperatriz Kuchel, mirándolo con fascinación. Una idea había cruzado por su mente.

* * *

" _Desde que te fuiste, amante mío, no logro cuidar de mi mismo. No hago otra cosa que pensar en ti, perdiendo mi espesor como la luna menguante. Al igual que el emperador Yang, yo aprecio las flores de otoño frescas, la luna que flota en la corriente, la marea que transporta a las estrellas. El otoño que se levanta y tu sombra que nunca regresa."_

El día del baile ya había llegado y todas las cairenes se encontraban ansiosas. La consorte Rall les había enviado un comunicado a Eren y las chicas en la Casa de las Cairenes para que quienes iban a bailar debían ir a la Casa de las Flores y ser preparadas allí. Quienes no iban a participar no eran requeridas, por lo que tenían toda la tarde para arreglarse.

Por orden de uno de los médicos internos del palacio, el doctor Hanji Zoe, Annie no podría bailar. Sus heridas no habían sanado del todo, y aunque podía desplazarse, el estar mucho tiempo de pie, dando giros e inclinaciones empeoraría su estado.

—Sería muy imprudente de mi parte permitirte bailar—le dijo Hanji, después de examinar sus rodillas.

—¡No puede hacerme esto! ¡Deme algo, lo que sea! Puedo bailar perfectamente—los ojos de Annie se llenaron de lágrimas de impotencia—¡Yo fui elegida para bailar para el emperador! ¡Quiero hablar con la consorte Rall, ahora! —exigió.

Hanji se incorporó, tomando su maleta donde guardaba los vendajes y plantas medicinales.

—No puedo acceder a tus peticiones, jovencita—le sonrió el médico comprensivamente.

—No me duele nada, se lo juro.

—Sin embargo la consorte Rall me envió para verificar tu estado. Y sé que puedes bailar y soportar el dolor, pero las consecuencias pueden ser graves al finalizar la celebración—le explicó pacientemente, mientras alisaba el hanfu de seda cruda negra.

Annie se calló al escuchar que la consorte había enviado al médico para revisarla. Ella no creía que eso hubiera sido una muestra de bondad por parte de la mujer, en su interior sabía que era una especie de castigo por haber desobedecido las reglas del harem. Su odio por Eren aumentó considerablemente.

—Sí continuas apretando tu mano con fuerza vas a lastimarte—apuntó el hombre antes de retirarse.

Fue entonces cuando Annie se dio cuenta de qué había hecho un puño en su mano derecha y sus uñas se habían clavado en la palma de la mano, casi enterrándose en su carne suave.

Con algo de dificultad se alistó rápidamente. Sin ayuda de nadie logró ponerse el hanfu de brocado rojo que Eren le había sugerido y el cual, aunque no quisiera aceptar, le quedaba muy bien. Uso muchos broches y palillos plateados para no sobrecargar su imagen y pintó sus labios con un rojo vibrante. Tomó un puñado de joyas que seguramente necesitaría y partió a La casa de las Flores.

Fue un recorrido largo y tortuoso pero valía la pena el dolor que sentía. Los guardias la miraron con hostilidad y anticipándose a cualquier respuesta negativa, la rubia les enseñó las joyas que traía consigo y les pidió que la dejaran pasar. Necesitaba ayudar a su amiga quien se encontraba adentro y sufría de pánico. Si no iba a verla para tranquilizarla, algo le sucedería a la pobre. Con esta excusa y las joyas en mano, ambos guardias la dejaron pasar.

Trató de pasar desapercibida entre las mujeres y sirvientes que iban de un lado a otro. Pudo ver a las cairenes alistándose, ya con sus trajes puestos. Rogó para que Eren aún no se hubiera cambiado, si esto sucedía, su plan no podría ser llevado a cabo. Para alivio suyo Eren estaba en una esquina algo alejada hablando con la consorte Rall. Los vio ir hacía la otra sala donde habían sido exhibidos los vestidos y decidió seguirlos.

Se escondió detrás de uno de los biombos, entre retazos de brocado que habían sobrado.

—La hermana de su majestad no podrá acompañarnos este año—decía la consorte, admirando el vestido de la emperatriz.

—¿La princesa Mikasa?

Petra hizo un sonido de afirmación.

—¿Por qué no podrá asistir? Es el aniversario de la muerte de su madre—preguntó Eren con curiosidad.

Annie escuchó los pasos de alguien acercarse al biombo. Sus manos empezaron a sudar.

—Ha estado algo delicada de salud. El viaje desde el palacio de Oeste hasta La ciudad Imperial es muy largo y puede agravar su condición—explicó. Los pasos sonaban cada vez más cercanos y Annie sentía que en cualquier momento la consorte le ordenaría salir de ahí—De todas formas, me parece lo correcto. Aquí entre nosotros…

—¿Si, su alteza?

—La princesa Mikasa no me inspira confianza. Es una jovencita algo introvertida y misteriosa—suspiró Petra—Las ocasiones en las que ha estado en el palacio no me tienen tranquila.

Hubo un pequeño silencio que fue roto por Eren.

—Creo que ya es hora para que vaya a alistarme, su alteza.

La alarma en la cabeza de Annie se disparó. Necesitaba esconder el traje de Eren, pero no podía hacerlo si ellos no se retiraban y la consorte se quedaba en el salón. Los pasos de Petra se detuvieron por unos segundos, cuando Annie ya distinguía la silueta de la mujer a través de una parte del empapelado.

—No quiero abusar de tu voluntad, cairen Jaeger, ¿pero podrías acompañarme rápidamente a otro salón para supervisar unas cuantas cosas? —pidió la consorte, tomando suavemente del hombro al chico para que la acompañara—No vamos a tardarnos. Si es necesario dispondré a siete sirvientas para que te ayuden.

—Claro, alteza—aceptó de buena gana Eren.

Annie escuchó sus pasos alejarse hasta que la puerta del salón fue cerrada. Todo quedó en silencio y por fin pudo salir de su escondite cuidando de que no realmente no hubiera nadie en todo el lugar.

Como ella suponía, el traje que usaría Eren para bailar seguía colgado. Con prisa lo tomó del exhibidor y lo dobló con torpeza, cargándolo bajo el brazo. Sonrió feliz al saber que cuando Eren llegara no encontraría su vestido y perdería la oportunidad de bailar al igual que ella. Y mejor, tal vez no llegaría a tiempo para la celebración.

Salió velozmente, siendo ignorada por todos quienes estaban ocupados en sus propias trajeas, menos por Christa, quien lo había visto todo desde lejos.

* * *

" _La luna se pone, un cuervo grazna. La escarcha llena el cielo, las hojas de arce caen sobre el rio. Desde la montaña Su Chou, los gorriones se lamentan. Una campanada resuena desde el espesor del bosque. Te busco en el rocío de la madrugada, en los colores del alba, entre las señas del sol. Las hojas de arce brillan más que el río cristalino."_

Después de ayudar a la consorte Rall, Eren regresó corriendo. Le había dado a Sasha una tarde libre para que se dedicase a ella en el palacio, por lo que no contaba a nadie que le ayudara. Le había dicho a la consorte Rall que no era necesario el servicio de siete sirvientas y ella aceptó. Ahora se estaba arrepintiendo de su decisión. Sentía que no iba a alcanzar a arreglarse a tiempo.

Su mala suerte aumentó cuando llegó a La Casa de las Flores y todas las cairenes ya se estaban retirando. Le pidió a Christa que lo esperará mientras él se cambiaba. Afortunadamente solo necesitaba ponerse las alhajas, al contrario de sus hermanas, quienes llevaban peinados elaborados que él nunca podría hacer por sí mismo.

—No puede ser…—exclamó con la voz ahogada, sintiendo que el suelo se desestabilizaba.

El vestido no estaba.

Buscó por todo el cuarto desesperado. Detrás de los biombos, en los armarios, entre los escaparates pero el vestido simplemente no estaba. Era eso o alguien lo había ocultado. Su respiración se alteró y sintió los nervios llenándolo completamente. Quería llorar. No sabía qué hacer, a quien acudir. Ya era muy tarde, no había tiempo. Mordió su labio, con el llanto en la garganta lastimándole la garganta. ¿Quién habría podido hacerle eso?

—¿Eren? ¡Eren! Tienes que apresurarte, ya casi es hora—Christa lo llamó detrás de la puerta.

El castaño reanudó su búsqueda con desespero ignorando el llamado de la pequeña rubia. La cairen entonces abrió la puerta al no recibir respuesta e ingresó ya arreglada y peinada.

—¿Qué sucede Eren? —quiso saber al verlo tan desesperado—¿Por qué no te has cambiado?

—Christa…—la miró con los ojos llorosos, deteniendo su búsqueda—Mi traje no está.

La cairen frunció el ceño. Así que era eso lo que Annie había sacado del cuarto.

—Fue Annie—le dijo a Eren—Mientras me estaba alistando la vi de reojo saliendo con algo bajo el brazo, pero no supe que era. Seguramente era tu traje.

—¿Y ahora que haré? —se preguntó el joven angustiado. Si faltaba en el baile su presencia sería bastante notoria, y eso podía verse como una grave falta de respeto ante una ocasión tan importante.

—¡Ya es hora!

Un cortesano les avisó desde el otro salón que ya tenían que irse, pues iban a cerrar La Casa de las Flores.

—Annie te ha saboteado…—señaló Christa con preocupación, observando con angustia a Eren.

—Será mejor que te vayas.

—¿Qué? —preguntó incrédula la cairen—¿Y qué se supone que vas a hacer?

La mirada de Eren cambió a una más decidida, sin embargo internamente se sentía como una hoja en un río pedregoso. Necesitaba pensar rápido.

—No te preocupes. Nos veremos allá.

* * *

" _Mi amante vendrá pronto, él dijo que vendría al portón del jardín. Anoche y él desea saltar mi cerco. Amanece y puede llevarse mi placer. Tal vez no pienses en mí, tal vez busques mis huellas en la nieve. Sigo pensando en ti, si no me crees mira las huellas en la nieve, te busco por todas partes. Mi rey, mi vida, no desvíes la mirada al cielo o a la tierra, tu amante está frente a ti."_

El emperador Ackerman estaba bastante agotado después de un largo día oración y lecturas ceremoniales para honrar la memoria de su madre. La costumbre china requería que todos los años, el día del aniversario de la muerte de los padres, los hijos organizaran una fiesta y rezaran ante los retratos de sus difuntos, celebrando luego un banquete. Si esto no era realizado, los padres morían por segunda vez, ésta vez a causa del olvido y del hambre. A Levi poco le importaba si su padre se convertía en un fantasma hambriento que penaba en la tierra, sin embargo a su madre le ofrecía el mayor respeto y era por esa razón que obedecía al pie de la letra esa tradición.

Después de estar rezando y ofreciendo incienso quemado y lujosas ofrendas al altar de su madre en el salón de la Armonía Central, había llegado el momento de iniciar el banquete en el salón de la Armonía Suprema.

Partió hacia el salón en su palanquín, siendo seguido de cerca por una larga procesión de personas que habitaban la Ciudad Prohibida.

El salón de la Armonía Central alcanzaba los treinta metros sobre el nivel de la plaza en la cual estaba situado. Poseía nueve crujías de ancho y cinco pisos, ambos eran números que representaban al emperador. Las farolas y linternas fueron encendidas para recibirlo, y todo se llenó de una luz cálida y sensual que embellecía la imponente estructura.

Su consorte lo esperaba en la entrada principal, con un hanfu ostentoso y fino, digno para la ocasión. La delicada tela azul cielo estaba llena de flores y peces, y había optado por un buyao bastante pesado y recargado que le otorgaba una apariencia de reina. No pudo ignorar el sugerente escote del vestido de Petra, pues ciertamente, su mujer tenía que presumir.

—Bienvenido, su majestad—hizo una reverencia. Ymir y los presentes la imitaron—Todo está listo.

Levi asintió con una mirada ligeramente agradecida y le ofreció su brazo, propuesta que la consorte aceptó gustosa.

El emperador portaba un lujoso hanfu negro con una túnica dorada. Los bordados del hanfu eran de dragones bordados en oro y el cinturón también estaba hecho del mismo material. La túnica tenía bordado un dragón con las fauces abiertas en hilo negro, en toda la longitud de la espalda. Su gran traje le agregaba más poder a la imagen señor poderoso que inspiraba. A pesar de ser un día difícil para él, no permitía que sus súbditos conocieran la debilidad que yacía al fondo de su alma. Por esa razón marchó dignamente hasta el trono el trono del dragón.

Subió los pequeños escalones que llevaban hasta el gran trono dorado, decorado con pequeños dragones del mismo color y sus llamaradas. Detrás del trono un gran biombo dorado se alzaba con miles de complejas figuras que contaban la historia del hijo del cielo. A los lados del trono se habían dispuesto otros dos pequeños más pequeños y enfrente de ellos una mesa en donde había variedad de platillos. Desde pastelillos imperiales, hasta carne de tortuga tierna y bien sazonada. También habían varías copas de plata con una botella de vino de arroz a su lado.

Las cairenes que no iban a bailar estaban sentadas en las pequeñas mesas bajas de las esquinas. Al ver al emperador se postraron, rozando el suelo con sus frentes y sintiendo los nervios nacerles. No esperaban que el rey fuera tan guapo e imponente. Algunas no podían apartar los indecentes y bochornosos pensamientos de su cabeza. El emperador dio la orden para que se levantaran todos y así lo hicieron. Sus ojos grises se pasearon por la estancia y supuso que su pequeño cairen no estaba entre las jovencitas al ser parte del baile. Estaba ansioso por ver al joven bailando para él una de sus obras favoritas.

Tomó asiento junto a la consorte y los músicos empezaron a tocar una pieza musical para ambientar la celebración.

Annie esperaba ansiosa desde su lugar, con el corazón latiéndole rápidamente al no ver a Eren en la reunión. Sonrió feliz. Lo más probable es que faltara, y entonces él sería castigado así como habían hecho con ella, o tal vez peor.

La consorte le indicó al cortesano para que diera la entrada de las bailarinas y así dar inicio al banquete. El hombre se retiró rápidamente.

Petra se giró hacía su esposo con una sonrisa.

—Espero que las oraciones hagan que el alma de su majestad pueda descansar en paz—dijo, refiriéndose a la madre de Levi.

—Seguramente se encuentra en el cielo, observando todo desde lo alto—le respondió distraídamente, tomando una copa de vino. "Como la estrella más brillante del firmamento" recordó con amargura. Eren le había dicho que su madre podía observarlo desde el cielo, y eso de alguna manera lo había reconfortado hasta el día del banquete.

—Por supuesto que sí, su majestad—le dio la razón la consorte.

La copa del emperador fue nuevamente llenada con vino y el bebió, saboreando la dulzura y la amargura del alcohol en sus labios.

Erwin, quien había llegado a la ceremonia, observó al emperador llevar a sus labios la copa de vino y supo que era una de esas ocasiones en las que al pelinegro poco le importaba beber en frente de todos. No era frecuente que el rey bebiera de esa manera, solía hacerlo cuando algo turbaba su mente. Subió por las escaleras hasta posicionarse a un lado del trono del emperador e inclinarse respetuosamente.

—Su alteza—saludó a la consorte, la cual le sonrió discretamente—Su majestad…

—Erwin—respondió Levi, dejando la copa sobre la mesa.

—Es muy pronto para beber, ¿no cree? —opinó cortesmemte—El baile ya va a comenzar, ¿no le gustaría ver a cairen Jaeger en sus cinco sentidos?

El pelinegro suspiró con cansancio y se reclinó ligeramente sobre el espaldar del trono. Erwin sonrió al lograr que el monarca se mantuviera sobrio. Era costumbre suya beber en ese banquete, y aunque no demostrara su estado de ebriedad, solía ponerse menos paciente y fácilmente se irritaba. La consorte sabía que era un asunto de hombres, por lo que decidió no interferir, aunque ella planeaba que su esposo disfrutara de la fiesta, así fuera bebiendo.

El cortesano regresó se paró en medio de la gran sala. Nobles, militares, sabios y cairenes lo observaron expectantes. Petra asintió desde su lugar, dándole el permiso para hablar.

—La emperatriz Kuchel era un ejemplo de mujer con una gran virtud—empezó el cortesano—Con una excepcional gracia y refinamiento. Un gran corazón y una inteligencia que trascendía de la tierra. Amó con toda la devoción que una mujer posee. Siempre será recordada por nosotros y su memoria no desaparecerá. Al contrario, las generaciones la venerarán y la verán como un ejemplo—el hombre hablaba emocionado, bastante convencido de sus palabras— La gran madre de la nación merece el honorable nombre de respetable y única emperatriz de la dinastía Ackerman, y esta noche honramos su memoria con un banquete dedicado al descanso de su alma—culminó la pequeña introducción con una reverencia y se retiró rápidamente para verificar que la entrada estuviera lista.

—Consorte Rall—llamó Levi.

—¿Si, su majestad? —la consorte se giró, observando al rey con inocencia.

—Bebe conmigo—le ofreció una copa que un sirviente había llenado—Gracias—se refería a la organización del banquete y la preparación de todo.

Petra entornó sus pestañas y bebió de la copa, siendo observada por las cairenes, quienes deseaban estar en el lugar de la consorte.

Los cascabeles resonaron en la estancia y el erhu del músico inició con su solo. Todos callaron y prestaron atención a la entrada de las cairenes. Las muchachas parecían flores con sus vestidos rojos y verdes. Todas desfilaban con pasos gráciles en fila hasta posicionarse en su lugar, con sonrisas delicadas y miradas coquetas.

Petra asintió al ver que todo marchaba perfectamente.

Annie mordía su uña con nerviosismo al no ver a Eren.

Erwin miró al emperador y este le devolvió una mirada interrogante, preguntándole por el paradero de su cairen.

La ausencia al ser el único varón era bastante notoria, y si no estaba entre las muchachas de las mesas se suponía que debía estar con el grupo de bailarinas. El emperador frunció el ceño y se incorporó ligeramente del trono para poder observar mejor entre los rostros de las cairenes.

Antes de exigirle a Petra por el paradero de Eren, los ojos del rey captaron la figura del hijo de Kuan Yin de último. Su traje, sin embargo, no era el mismo de sus hermanas y no solo él lo había notado.

—¿Ese no es el traje de la emperatriz Kuchel? —preguntó Erwin, sin creer lo que sus ojos observaban.

Efectivamente, el chico estaba usando el vestido de fénix de la emperatriz.

Había sido una decisión muy arriesgada e imprudente, pero en ese momento había necesitado actuar de manera rápida. Había tomado el vestido de fénix y se lo puso cuidando de no arruinar la delicada prenda con sus bruscos movimientos. Afortunadamente le había quedado bien al igual que los escarpines rojos que iban a juego. El buyao que estaba utilizando lo había tomado de otro exhibidor de una princesa que no se molestó en averiguar por su nombre. Consistía en unas rosas de seda roja de tamaño considerable que rodeaban la coronilla y de su centro nacían unos palillos con mariposas doradas e hilos de oro con flequillos rojos que se balanceaban en el aire. En el centro del buyao había una pequeña estatuilla de pavo de oro con las plumas de su cola extendidas y decoradas con rubíes. Una pequeña tikka igualmente de oro adornaba su frente.

Eren tomó su posición en el centro de la sala, tratando de ignorar las miradas incrédulas que estaba recibiendo por parte de todos los presentes. Escuchaba los murmullos asombrados de las cairenes, y los ojos interrogantes del emperador y la consorte no eran ajenos a él.

Los músicos, quienes no habían detenido su trabajo a pesar de la pequeña conmoción, terminaron la pequeña introducción e iniciaron la primera parte de la canción. Las pipas y el laud se hicieron escuchar al unísono, siendo la señal de entrada de las cairenes. Las chicas empezaron con su coreografía con una perfección admirable, tratando de ignorar la vestimenta de su hermano. Eren también trataba de seguir su baile, pero los ojos del emperador lo tenían bastante nervioso. Su mirada estaba fija en él, y lo observaba con bastante seriedad. No pudo evitarlo y le devolvió la mirada desde su lugar; una acción bastante imprudente, pues era distinto hacerlo cuando estaban solos, que en un lugar en donde había varías personas observándolos.

—Detengan el baile.

La voz del emperador se alzó sobre la música e inmediatamente los músicos detuvieron sus instrumentos. Las cairenes también pararon y Eren las imitó con los nervios a flor de piel. Nadie se atrevió a murmurar después de todo que todo estuviera en silencio, ni siquiera las cairenes.

—Oh no… —susurró Christa detrás de Eren.

Todos observaban al emperador, esperando alguna reacción por parte de él, pero este solo se limitaba a mirar la joven cairen desde lo alto.

Petra miró a Eren y luego a su esposo. Trató de poner su mejor sonrisa y lo llamó suavemente:

—Majestad… Es solo un niño…

—Silencio.

La consorte asintió y calló. Desde su lugar le envió a Eren una mirada piadosa y el chico le agradeció con un pequeño gesto el esfuerzo de la mujer.

—Cairen Jaeger—lo llamó Levi con seriedad desde el trono. El castaño se sintió extraño al escuchar el tono con el que se había dirigido a él—Acércate. Las demás cairenes tomen asiento—ordenó.

Las chicas obedecieron rápidamente y Eren dio unos cuantos pasos hasta llegar al frente de las escaleras que llevaban hasta donde se encontraba el pelinegro. Sus ojos verdes de desviaron fugazmente hacía Erwin y pudo ver una profunda preocupación en el rubio. Supo entonces que su imprudencia había llegado demasiado lejos y debía pagar las consecuencias de sus actos, a pesar de haber conocido de la indulgencia de Levi con él.

—Majestad—se postró ante él, tratando de mostrar respeto.

—No te arrodilles, ponte de pie—le ordenó nuevamente el emperador. El castaño se levantó nuevamente y Levi pudo observar lo hermoso que se veía con el traje de fenix—Estas consciente… ¿De qué has cometido una falta bastante grave? —inquirió el pelinegro, tomando una copa de la mesa.

Annie sonrió ligeramente.

Petra miraba fijamente al castaño. Su dedo pulgar acariciaba el dorso de su mano contraria levemente.

—Llegaste tarde, y has tomado un tesoro del palacio bastante valioso sin permiso—le recordó Levi nuevamente al ver que el joven no podía formular una sola oración—Una falta grave conlleva un castigo de la misma categoría.

Eren negó rápidamente con los ojos angustiados. Quería decirle que todo había sido un vil complot en contra suya, que ya sospechaba quien estaba detrás de todo y podía darle el nombre de la culpable, pero no podía acusar a Annie sin pruebas certeras. En caso de que se probara la inocencia de la cairen, él sería castigado por deshonra y calumnia.

—No era esa mi intención majestad—trató de abogar por sí mismo, usando un tono de voz calmado y respetuoso, aunque por dentro temblaba como una hoja.

El emperador alzó una ceja interesado, bebiendo nuevamente de su copa. Al terminar la dejó suavemente sobre la mesa y pasó la sedosa lengua por sus labios brillantes.

—¿No lo era? —preguntó curioso.

Eren negó, haciendo revolotear las mariposas de oro encantadoramente.

—Era una sorpresa para usted—explicó. Hizo una pausa, preparando velozmente una excusa que sonara convincente—La pieza musical es la favorita de su majestad, ¿y qué mejor manera de acompañar el baile con el traje de la emperatriz Kuchel? Es por eso que creí conveniente usarlo esta noche y así podría ver a su madre bailando ante usted una vez más—no sabía si lo que había dicho era lo suficientemente convincente, el rostro de Levi estaba ligeramente ausente.

El emperador ordenó mas vino y Erwin le entregó personalmente la copa. Levi dio un pequeño sorbo y sostuvo la copa de plata lustrada con elegancia en su mano sin dejar al cairen que esperaba abajo alguna respuesta de su parte.

—Te daré una oportunidad—dijo de repente.

Petra miró de reojo a su esposo con el rostro levemente sorprendido. Los invitados que observaban todo esto en silencio también estaban expectantes ante la escena que presenciaban.

—Hoy es el aniversario de la muerte de la emperatriz Kuchel. Sí puedes realizar todo el baile a la perfección y das un espectáculo tan digno como el vestido que llevas puesto, serás perdonado—le ofreció, observando desinteresadamente la copa que tenía en su mano—Si no logras cumplir con mis expectativas, entonces… tendré que castigarte—sus ojos grises dejaron de mirar la copa y se posaron sobre él. Sonrió levemente al ver como el castaño que siempre se mostraba tan seguro de él ahora lo miraba con temor—¿Qué dices?

Eren miró a Erwin pidiéndole una señal. Si debía aceptar o mantenerse callado. El rubio le devolvió la mirada y asintió ligeramente. Él confiaba en el hijo de Grisha, sabía que el emperador no sería capaz de castigarlo y mucho menos ponerle una mano encima. Si había ordenado que lo apartaran de las demás cairenes y le dieran su propio palacio y sirvientes ¿Qué sentido tenía ahora ser tan severo? Era un juego por parte del pelinegro, por esa razón lo correcto era que Eren accediera a la propuesta para no disgustarlo verdaderamente.

—Acepto—contestó el castaño.

Petra con un gesto les ordenó a los músicos y las cairenes que regresaran al centro del salón. Las chicas se incorporaron y Christa se sintió esperanzada al ver que Eren podría remediar su error y ella bailaría.

—Solo Eren—ordenó el emperador, deteniendo a las jóvenes.

"¿Qué?" Miró alarmado a Christa, quien había detenido su camino, "Sin las demás el baile perderá su encanto" pensó. La coreografía era reconocida por sus formas y como las mujeres la realizaban entre giros y acompañamientos; era una pieza en conjunto, no un sólo.

—Regresen a sus lugares—les ordenó la consorte con solemnidad.

Así lo hicieron las cairenes, decepcionadas en su mayoría y llenas de rabia hacía el castaño quien había arruinado su noche para debutar. Mina tomó de la mano a una desanimada Christa que hacía esfuerzos por no llorar y desmoronarse ante todos. Su esfuerzo no había servido. Todo su trabajo había sido en vano.

Levi dio la señal para que los músicos tocaran. Los cascabeles fueron agitados cuatro veces y la quinta vez fue acompañada por la pipa. El erhu hizo su solo junto a los cascabeles y Eren seguía inmóvil en medio del salón. Tomó aire, y comenzó su presentación, imaginando que no habían tantas personas, que solo estaba con el emperador como espectador. Dio un giro suave y despacioso, con la espalda recta y procurando que cada movimiento fuera bastante fluido. La primera parte era lenta, hasta que tomaba fuerza y era ahí en donde debía avivar su interpretación. Con sus brazos imitaba el movimiento de las olas, calmadas y parsimoniosas. Nuevamente otro giro antes de extender los brazos y con ello, las alas del fénix se hicieron notar. Los ojos de Levi no perdían ningún detalle del castaño y menos cuando este agitó su cadera con dos suaves círculos.

—Una rara belleza del norte, ella es la dama más fina de toda la tierra—Eren estaba improvisando una canción, adaptando el poema a la melodía que bailaba. Necesitaba impresionar al emperador de alguna manera y la suya era recitándole el poema en honor a su madre usando su vestido— Con una mirada de ella, toda la ciudad se derrumba. Con una segunda mirada, deja a toda la nación en ruinas—Eren escondió sus dedos de orquídea dentro de las largas mangas del traje y las agitó en el aire.

Levi observaba inmóvil desde su trono, bebiendo de su copa sin apartar la mirada de su cairen.

—¿Qué ha sido más apreciado que una belleza como esta? —ahora iba la parte del baile en la que debía caminar en las puntas de sus pies para que pareciera que flotaba sin esfuerzo. La tela volaba por los aires y era agitada grácilmente. La elegancia de la danza china se manifestaba en cada movimiento de Eren al ser realizado con precisión—Una rara belleza del norte, ella es la dama más linda de la tierra. Con una mirada de ella, toda la ciudad entera cae. Con una segunda mirada, deja a la nación en ruinas.

Eren se acercó hasta los escalones que llevaban hasta el trono, tentando al emperador con su mirada y su suave canto.

—Aquí no existe ciudad o nación que haya sido más apreciada que una belleza como esta.

Dio un par de giros sobre su propio eje y terminó con sus brazos extendidos, dando una reverencia bastante curiosa debido a la posición con la que había culminado el acto. La música ya se había detenido y ahora solo es escuchaba la respiración del castaño y las piezas del buyao chocando entre sí.

Levi sonrió con discreción dejando la copa sobre la mesa. Les indicó a dos sirvientes para que ayudaran a incorporar al muchacho y dar por finalizado el baile. Estaba satisfecho con el espectáculo del cairen, inclusive había logrado darle otra clase de sensación al verlo bailar. Ya no era la misma melancolía de todos los años en esa fecha, había otro sentimiento que a pesar de evitarlo no podía dejar de ignorarlo.

Eren inclinó su cabeza levemente con una tímida sonrisa y observó a Levi desde su lugar.

—Te perdono por la falta que cometiste—le hizo saber el emperador. Petra a su lado sonrió—Sube. Hay un lugar para ti—le dijo, señalando el trono que estaba al lado suyo.

La consorte miró extrañada al pelinegro y luego a Eren, el cual tardó en reaccionar hasta caer en cuenta de la petición del rey.

Ante la mirada atónita de los presentes subió por aquellas escaleras que solo la elite tenía el privilegio de pisar. Tomó asiento algo cohibido al sentir a tantos ojos sobre él. Seguramente estaban sacando muchas conclusiones de aquella inusual acción por parte del emperador.

Erwin les sirvió vino a la consorte, a Levi y a Eren y dio por iniciado el banquete.

Todos empezaron a comer y a charlar entre sí. Aunque los ojos no observaran, las bocas hablaban entre ellas y los chismes corrían como pólvora de mesa en mesa. Annie no podía estar más furiosa. Todo su plan había fracasado y no solo eso. Le había dado un gran empujón a Eren para sobresalir entre todas. Lo único bueno de todo eso había sido evitar que la pequeña inútil de Renz bailara. Miró de reojo como Christa miraba con pesar su comida y Mina le acariciaba el hombro tratando de animarla.

En la mesa del rey, los sirvientes iban desocupando los platos vacíos y los cambiaban por unos llenos de maravillosos manjares. Eren esperó pacientemente para que le sirvieran, pues era de mala educación extender la mano para tomar los platillos.

—Cairen Jaeger—lo llamó Petra del otro lado.

—¿Si, alteza?

—Fue una interpretación maravillosa la que has hecho. El poema… No me esperaba que pudieras adaptar un texto de esa manera—halagó, sonriéndole con aprobación.

—Hiciste un gran trabajo—le hizo saber Levi. Tomó la botella de vino y sirvió dos copas—Ven, toma un trago conmigo—le ofreció la copa servida de su propia mano, un privilegio que ni la propia consorte había conseguido. El emperador tomó la mano de Eren y puso la copa en ella—Brindo por tu talento—tomó su propia copa de la mesa y la levantó en su nombre.

—Sí, su majestad—aceptó el castaño con felicidad imitándolo.

Ambos dieron un trago ante todos los presentes. Petra al parecer estaba distraída o no prestaba atención, pues ignoró dicha acción.

El banquete siguió sin contratiempos; los músicos tocaban suavemente y todos disfrutaban de la generosa cena. Los sirvientes iban de un lado a otro llenando las copas de los invitados o asegurándose de que todo estaba en orden. Levi se aseguraba de llenar la copa de Eren, divirtiéndose al ver la cara de suplicio del castaño cada vez que bebía.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó, ocultando su diversión detrás de la mirada severa que poseía.

—No quiero ofenderlo, majestad. Pero esto...—Eren levantó la copa para darle más énfasis—...Sabe fatal.

Levi sonrió ligeramente divertido al verlo un poco embriagado. Era demasiado bello.

—No sabe fatal. Simplemente no lo toleras—le dijo, tomando la copa de su mano y dejándola sobre la mesa—Está bien. Ya no bebas más si no quieres.

Eren negó más veces de las necesarias, casi dándose en la cara con una mariposa de oro.

—No. Yo soy lo bastante hombre para soportarlo, deme un poco más—pidió con poca cortesía.

El emperador alzó una ceja al oírle hablar con tan poco respeto, aunque eso no le molestaba en lo absoluto.

—¿Estás seguro?

—¡Mucho!

—Bien, pero debes cerrar los ojos.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Eren confundido.

—No hagas preguntas, solo obedece—le ordenó.

El castaño asintió y cerró los ojos como le había indicado. Fueron unos segundos en penumbra hasta sentir algo sobre su boca. Fue cuando abrió los ojos con sorpresa que se encontró con los de Levi mirándolo fijamente. Él lo estaba besando. Con sus labios llenos de vino le acariciaba la boca, dándole una dulce probada del vino que hace un rato rechazaba. Se sintió incomodo porque la consorte Rall estaba a su lado, porque había nobles observando y Erwin estaba también mirándolos. Porque sus hermanas que si no lo despreciaban antes lo estaban haciendo ahora estaban presentes, y seguramente estaba lastimando a Christa.

—No pienses en ellos, solo ignóralos—fue el susurro cómplice de Levi sobre sus labios. Las manos del emperador se posaron a un lado de su rostro y lo atrajeron hasta el suyo para besarlo una vez más.

Tal vez fue por el alcohol que ya empezaba a nublar sus sentidos, o porque las palabras del pelinegro lo habían adormecido, pero ya se encontraba correspondiendo el beso con la misma intensidad. Suspirando y tratando de sentir al rey aún más cerca de él. Al separase, Levi dejó pequeños besos alrededor de su boca y él se dejó hacer con los ojos levemente cerrados, disfrutando de los dulces roces de sus labios contra la piel.

—Majestad, los invitados—le recordó Petra al monarca cuando ya la escena había terminado—Las cairenes están presentes, creo que se sienten algo incomodas—dijo, observando de reojo el malestar de las chichas.

—Si les incomoda, que no miren. Nadie las está obligando—contestó Levi, poniéndose de pie.

Petra lo miró desde su lugar confundida.

—¿A dónde va, majestad?

El emperador tomó de la mano al cairen y lo ayudó a levantarse. Eren no objetó pero tampoco sabía que planeaba hacer el pelinegro.

—Erwin, diles que el banquete ha finalizado—dijo, dirigiéndose hacía el rubio.

—Pero majestad, apenas ha iniciado—le recordó su compañero.

—Estoy muy cansado. Agradéceles por su compañía, me siento bastante honrado con su presencia.

Levi descendió de las escaleras con Eren de la mano y caminaron hasta la salida del salón. Nadie se atrevió a murmurar al verlos pasar, solo se limitaban a mirar desde sus lugares. Las cairenes se giraron para suplicar con sus ojos para que hiciera algo, pero Petra solo se limitó en llamar a Ymir y pedirle algo en voz baja.

* * *

" _Ya no puedo desenredar mi pelo. Me alimento de mi propia carne en secreto. ¿Quieres saber la medida de cuanto te extraño? Mi cinturón está flojo, mi cuerpo tiembla. El fuego nace de mi vientre y tus ojos desnudan mi mente. Las voces gritan calladamente y los suspiros flotan como nubes entre nosotros."_

—¿A dónde vamos, majestad? —preguntó Eren después de caminar un rato en silencio por los solitarios pasillos apenas iluminados.

—Te voy a enseñar algo—fue lo único que le contestó Levi.

Avanzaron por infinidades de cuartos y Eren sentía que perdía la noción del tiempo. Aún se sentía algo mareado por el vino pero no estaba del todo ebrio ni nada parecido. El emperador tampoco lucía perdido bajo los efectos el alcohol a pesar de las cantidades de vino que había ingerido. Tal vez sus acciones lo delataban, como finalizar la ceremonia de esa manera tan poco cortés, pero su voz seguía siendo firme y sus pasos seguros.

Llegaron a una parte del edificio donde solo hacían guardia dos soldados y a los cuales dejaron atrás para adentrarse a un pasillo algo estrecho. Sí Eren necesitara regresar a ese lugar no podría dar con su paradero; habían dado tantas vueltas que ni siquiera sabía si daban vueltas en círculos. Salió de sus pensamientos cuando sintió una fría corriente de aire y notó que habían llegado ante una puerta corrediza de madera.

Levi sacó una llave del interior de su hanfu y abrió la puerta de par en par.

—Entra—le dijo a Eren haciéndose a un lado para que ingresara.

El cairen entró dudoso y a su espalda escuchó cómo se cerraba la puerta nuevamente y la aseguraba. Se giró asustado, creyendo que tal vez el emperador lo había encerrado ahí, pero lo vio en medio de la luz de las velas parado detrás de él.

Las manos se Levi se posaron sobre sus hombros y lo llevaron hasta el centro del pequeño salón.

Sus ojos se abrieron deslumbrados ante lo que estaba observando. La luz que creía que eran producto de farolas o candelabros, era en realidad gracias y cientos de velas brillaban en la oscuridad desde pequeñas plataformas de cobre. Algunas casi al ras del suelo, otras en las paredes, pero todas rodeando la estancia. No había pergaminos ni tapices, ni siquiera farolas o ventanas. Una armadura de dragón plateado con capa verde estaba exhibida en el centro sobre una plataforma de madera y una vela brillaba en frente de ella.

—¿Qué es este lugar? —preguntó Eren en un susurro, sin dejar de observar la armadura.

—La Cámara de los Caídos—le respondió Levi suavemente sobre su oreja.

La piel del castaño se erizó al sentir las manos de Levi acariciar sus hombros y su aliento chocando contra su cuello.

—¿Y las velas? —preguntó. De verdad quería saber el significado de ellas, pero las atenciones que le daba el pelinegro lo enajenaban.

—Representan todas las personas que murieron por mi voluntad—le confesó en un tono oscuro el pelinegro, estrechando el cuerpo del joven contra el suyo.

—Entonces… Esa armadura…

—Es la de mi padre.

Eren quiso horrorizarse, sentir algo parecido al rechazo ante esa revelación. Pero estaba tan ocupado sintiendo y distrayéndose con la sensual voz del hombre atrás suyo que no prestaba atención.

Levi lo giró para quedar frente a frente. Con su pulgar acarició la tierna mejilla del chico y luego lo llevó hasta su labio inferior, pasándolo muy suavemente. Eren lo miró entre sus espesas pestañas, sintiendo su vientre cosquillearle.

—Hoy te ves verdaderamente hermoso—se sinceró el pelinegro tomando una mano del muchacho para besarla—El vestido de mi madre parece hecho para ti. Perfectamente pudiste bailar sin la compañía de las otras cairenes—destacó, enmarcando el rostro del castaño con ambas manos juntando ambas frentes.

—No quiero rivalizar en encantos con las mujeres corrientes—le dijo Eren en voz baja, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

—¿En qué te diferencias de ellas? —fue la pregunta del monarca, retirando las manos del rostro del chico y posicionándolas sobre la cintura de este, juntando sus cuerpos hasta no quedar espacio entre ellos.

—Son flores que solo exhiben con elegancia por un rato. Tan bellas pero comunes que se pueden encontrar cientos de ellas—acarició el rostro de su rey, pasando los finos dedos por la tersa piel de él—La más bella, sin embargo, es la que roba el corazón de los hombres y es raptada de su paraje.

Levi no pudo soportar tener el cuerpo del cairen tan cerca suyo y con rapidez se deshizo de la bella pero estorbosa chaqueta de fénix. Eren se dejó hacer y la arrojó al suelo. Ahora sus hombros estaban descubiertos y libres para que la hambrienta boca del pelinegro los marcara.

Los labios del emperador acariciaban su cuello, su lengua lamia la extensión de sus hombros y clavículas. La parte superior de su hanfu se había desacomodado y se estaba deslizando por su pecho. Sentía el aliento de Levi chocar contra su piel caliente y sensible, llena de deseo y lujuria.

—Majestad—suplicó con los ojos fuertemente cerrados al sentir como Levi bajaba un poco más el vestido.

—Dime—levantó su cabeza y se encontró los labios rojos del joven, tal vez por haber estado mordiéndolos con mucha fuerza.

—Béseme—fue una súplica llorosa que el mayor se encargó en cumplir.

Terminaron el suelo, con Levi encima suyo levantado la falda del vestido, sin importarle si se estropeaba o ensuciaba. Estaba deseoso pero al mismo tiempo asustado. El emperador le juró que no llegarían tan lejos, solo un alivió pasajero y nada más. Entonces Eren confió en él y se dejo besar, acariciar y lamer. Permitió que el pelinegro tocara esa parte privada que nadie más aparte de él podía observar. El emperador sobre él, sin su túnica, con el hanfu abierto exponiendo el torso fuerte y tonificado lo enamoraron aún más.

Las manos del pelinegro acariciaban su virilidad, lo consentían y torturaban. De sus labios salían dulces susurros deseosos, confesándole lo que realmente quería hacer con el tierno cairen debajo de él. Y Eren le respondía extasiado, con sus ojos acuosos brillando y su mente girando en un espiral de placer.

Se dejó satisfacer por el hijo del cielo. Ambos se asemejaban a una marejada violenta, chocando entre sí. La voz de Eren se alzaba entre lamentos y resuellos que le arañaban la garganta. Levi animaba esto con su mirada de lobo hambriento y caricias pecaminosas.

—Grita si deseas hacerlo. Nadie sabrá lo que sucedió en esta cámara—le dijo Levi para después besarlo desesperadamente.

Y así lo hizo Eren, clamando el nombre de su rey hacía el cielo.

" _Anoche decoré mi cabello con finas y hermosas alhajas. Ellas rozaron el rostro de mi amante, ¿Cuál parte de mi cuerpo no es bella? Di a él mi corazón y él me regaló un prendedor de jade. Quiere asir mi corazón con el broche. La luna de otoño pertenece a nosotros y cuando ella se esconda detrás de las montañas cada uno regresará a su hogar, esperando por una nueva noche."_

* * *

 **Aclaro que Eren no perdió la virginidad, solo fue un cariñito (una paja) que Levi le hizo a Eren. También aclaro que Farlan si es hijo de Petra y Levi, algunas no se lo esperaban aunque yo lo mencioné en el primer capitulo hago mención de esto, pero puede que no me haya explicado correctamente (ni yo me entiendo a veces cuando escribo) Ojalá y no les haya parecido demasiado pesado y largo, no contaba con que sobrepasara lo planaeado, pero me siento feliz de al menos traerle algo que compense mi ausencia. Agradezco de todo corazón sus mensajes preguntando por como estoy y si me ha pasado algo. Me hace sentir que me tienen en cuenta y es hermoso. Estoy bien, casi hasta el cuello de trabajos pero ya de a poco iré haciendo espacios en lo que pueda. Gracias por leer hasta acá, se vienen escándalos y muchas cosas interesantes, ¡así que por favor esperen el siguiente capitulo con ansias!**

 **Ahora la respuesta a los reviews de mis florecitas hermosas:**

 **N Jaeger:** ¡Hola! Oh cielos, ¿leíste mi anterior fic? Me siento tan avergonzada y feliz, ¡muy feliz sobre todo! Te agradezco mucho que los leyeras y sobre todo que te gusten. Oh, Annie y Petra jajaja no me esperaba que alguien amara a Annie (porque les parece una odiosa) pero es interesante ver que a alguien si le simpatiza. Muchas gracias por dejarme un review en el cap pasado, me puse muy feliz, de verdad. Espero que te haya gustado y nos vemos en el siguiente cap, gracias por tu lindo review, me siento muy honrada ¡Un abrazo!

 **Aramirezg:** Jajaja owww, alguien espera mi fic con ansias, me pongo re sensible cuando leo eso, no tienes idea. Todo va lento pero seguro, las cosas deben ir tomando forma para que nuestra pareja luego tenga sus momentos de amor y dulzura. Perdón por la tardanza, realmente me he demorado y no quiero que dejes la historia por eso, así que aprecio mucho tu paciencia y que me dejes un lindo review para hacerme saber que te gusta, ¡gracias de verdad! ¡Espero leerte pronto, un beso y un abrazo!

 **HBL:** Jajaja yo sé que los gatos siempre hacen que una persona luzca como mala, y más si la acaricias lentamente y pones la mirada a puro estilo del "padrino". Levi pasa muy poco tiempo con Farlan, eso es cierto, y no es porque sea un mal padre, es solo que así lo criaron a él y no sabe, pero eso cambiará. Christa ni pudo bailar, y Annie menos, y la jugada sucia le salió mal. Creo que ya estas notando que la amistad de Eren está medio extraña con Christa y Annie como siempre anda escupiendo veneno. El castigo no pude contarlo bien a detalles porque este cap fue más largo de lo planeado, pero si puedo asegurarte de que va a haber otro y ese te lo detallare ¿vale? ¡Y lo siento, me dijiste que escribiera pronto y casi me ausenté dos meses creo! Aún así guardo la esperanza de verte por acá. Espero que hayas disfrutado del cap, lo hice con mucha ilusión, ¡que tengas un bello día! Gracias por tu lindo review.

 **Bossebroek:** Hello, it's me… jajaja ¡Hola Bossen! ¿Me recuerdas? Bueno ya, la ausencia me pone extraña a veces. Bebé Farlan se a encariñado con Eren y los instintos maternales de Eren (ajaja los que tiene bien escondidos) se alborotan cuando lo ve. No tienes que preocuparte demasiado por la enfermedad de Farlan, él va a ser muy importante y te aseguro que no va a pasarle nada grave. Eren si puede tener bebés, de hecho creo que en el primer cap cuando hablo de los hijos de Kuan Yin lo explico, y si no se entendió, mis disculpas (hay que ver lo que escribo en mis cuadernos, ni yo me entiendo a veces) Petra es toda una jefa con las cairenes y se deja por Annie ajaja y bueno, ya viste un poco más de Christa también y como la amistad con Eren se tambalea un poco. Casi no hablo de Ymir, creo que actúa como maniquí jajaja activa el modo planta y deja de hablar por un buen rato (o nunca habla) en el próximo tendrá diálogos. Muchas gracias por dejarme fielmente tu opinión, es que me siento feliz de saber que formas partes de ese pequeñito grupo que ha estado ahí desde mi primer fic, wow, eso me pone mega feliz. ¡Espero que te haya gustado el cap y de ser así, por favor, dame tu opinión! Un abrazo de oso amoroso.

 **Charly Land:** ¡Charly! ¡Venus de Milo! (no sé mucho de cosas griegas como verás) Mi buena y amable Charly, ¿Cómo estás? Espero que no tan ocupada con tu estudio y disfrutando de los días. Me das una confianza enorme con tus palabras. Después de sentir que de tanto ausentarme no iba a poder retomarlo, leí tu review y me motivó bastante. Muchas, muchas gracias por esas lindas palabritas que sabes dar, y sobre todo, por darnos esos fics tan bellos (que por cierto, debo ponerme al día contigo, será pronto) Gracias por el review, ¡Y por todo lo demás! Un abrazo de oso panda para ti.

 **Miu39:** ¡Hola! Para mí es una felicidad enorme responder tus reviews, así que la que agradece por ellos soy yo. Christa ni pudo bailar, así que más opacada ella para donde. Ya sabes que las amistades son muy frágiles y ella ha quedado muy dolida después de eso. Levi va a pasar más tiempo con Farlan y Eren también, se van a conocer mejor y surgirán cosas buenas entre ellos. ¡Gracias por comprenderme! El tiempo a veces pasa y pasa y yo quiero que sean vacaciones para volver a escribir y saber de ustedes (¡las extraño!) Miu, muy lindo el review y me alegra que te gustara el cap, espero que este también, ¡Que tengas un bello día, tarde, noche!

 **Magi:** Jajajaja y de verdad pasaron 84 años, pero ya sabías que seguía viva. Confieso por acá que amo nuestros crossover jajaja jamás me aburriré de ellos (el primero y ahora el nuevo del que casi no podemos hablar) Yo no sé, Eren es como que: "No majestad… no quiero… eso no va con la costumbre… bueno, hágame lo que quiera, soy suyo". Re incoherente el niño. Petra anda en un estado que aún no sabe si es amigo o enemigo y Annie… bueno, ella es ella. Este cap y el que siguen son para sacarla del juego. Petra cabeza de elote con alhajas a veces puede ser muy bipolar. ¡Gracias por el review Magi! Acabo con esto y ya me pongo al día con tus fics (y sobre todo, Arabian nights me espera y eso me emociona) ¡Un abrazo!

 **Mr Bum:** Jjajajaja la amabilidad de Petra a veces es muy sospechosa, por eso a veces quien te tiende la mano en la otra esconde un cuchillo. Annie es quien realmente no se molesta en ocultar su verdadero rostro, ¿y Christa? Bueno, ellos tuvieron un momento ahí medio "sexy" (aunque yo para esas cosas soy terrible) así que espero que hayas disfrutado del resto jajaja ¡Gracias por el review, es tan lindooo, besos y cariñitos!

 **Leyanasama:** ¡Aquí está mi amiga china-shipper! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Bien? Jaja yo lo vi por accidente y me lo vi todo. Voy a ver ese que me recomendaste (seguramente es muy bueno) Si, Petra es algo así como la consorte Wei, pero no del todo, ya me entiendes, como que tiene algo, pero no es así como ella… Tú sabes. No tengo un face para compartir esta clase de cosas, así que a veces creo que les puede costar realmente imaginar la belleza de trajes que todos y todas usan (y los escenarios) pero he considerado hacer uno, aunque no sé, está en un veremos. ¡Ley, querida mia, muchas gracias por tu acertada opinión en cada cap! Me hace muy feliz que alguien que conoce lea mi fic, así que espero que te guste, ¡un abrazo!

 **Luciakkss:** Jajaja no fuiste la única, siento que las engañe (aunque yo lo mencioné en el primer cap, creo, pero me disculpo si no se entendió) Este fue el cap de cómo Eren es el centro de atención y Levi deja las ceremonias de lado por él, y espero que ese intento de acercamiento del final te haya gustado (aunque sea un poquito) Muchas gracias a ti por darme un tiempito y darme esa linda oportunidad de leerme, ¡eres una dulzura! Gracias por el review y que tengas un día precioso.

 **AstridHatakeAckermanJaeger:** ¡Hola! Hace cuanto no te respondo. Creo que si fue una sorpresa para algunas que el Farlan fuera hijo de Levi y Petra (creo que fue una mención muy superficial en el primer cap) aún así no te preocupes, de hecho es algo bueno para el desarrollo de la historia. Ahora… ¡ocho mil hijos! Jajaja Que dolor para Eren tener tantos, pero si va a tener a los bebés de Levi, tampoco tienes que preocuparte por eso. Y respondiendo a tu duda, claro, sí Levi quisiera ya habría tenido un montón de hijos con cada cairen y ya tendría otras consortes aparte de Petra, pero ahí hay algo que se verá mucho más adelante y entenderán porqué Levi no lo ha hecho. ¡Gracias por tu review y darme un poco de tu tiempo para leerte! Se te quiere un montón.

 **Kurokocchii0:** ¡Aww si, es que Erwin es esa persona inoportuna que siempre arruina las escenas románticas! Jajaja Petra si le dio su merecido a Annie, y como que se ha ensañado con ella. En el siguiente cap sucede algo que creo cambiara un poco la forma en la que ven a Petra algunas. Eren es lindo y amable, pero ya ves que le quisieron hacer la jugada y al menos pudo salir de ella sin ser castigado, pero a causa de eso Christa anda muy triste. Espero que este cap te haya entretenido ¡y más aun, que lo hayas disfrutado! Muchas, muchas gracias por dejarme un lindo review por parte tuya, eso me anima bastante, ¡Nos leemos, que tengas un día hermoso!

 **Kotoko noda:** ¡Qué bueno que te haya agradado conocer a Farlan! Es que es un pequeñito que necesita amor. Si va a haber algo de afecto de Ymir hacía Christa (cuando la pobre Ymir tenga más participación y yo no la deje ahí paradota sin hablar) pero amor, amor… no, Christa está cegada con eso de ser consorte. Annie es un dolor de cabeza siempre, para todos. Ya ves que si ella no pudo bailar, entonces no quiere que ellos bailen y hace lo que sea con tal de lograrlo. Y Petra, bueno, ella está ahí ensañada con Annie jajaja. ¡Perdón por la tardanza! Soy terrible, lo sé, mis disculpas, espero que eso no te haya quitado las ganas de leer. Espero que te haya gustado el cap ¡y muchas, muchas, muchas gracias por tu lindo review Kotoko! ¡Estoy mega feliz! Un abrazo de esos panda gordo para ti.

 **Yaritza9:** Jajaja ¡aww, gracias! No, no es algo que yo estudie. Me ayudo de libros y lo que investigo porque a mí también me interesa esa cultura (y el cine chino) Así que también debo un poco mi tardanza a averiguar algunas cosas (y los trajes) ¡Me alegra que te llame la atención! Así puedes buscar los vestuarios o los edificios y darte una mejor imagen. Jaja las proposiciones nunca faltan en cada cap y siempre es entre ellos cuando están a solas, aunque ahora si fue una muestra pública. ¡Espero que hayas disfrutado del cap y mil gracias dejarme tu valiosa opinión! ¡Que tengan un lindo día!

 **Juli:** ¡Juli! ¿Dónde estás? Desapareciste (jajaja debes estar mega ocupada con todo encima) Ya deberías saber que yo suelo ver el lado "maternal" de Eren jajaj y ¡oooww, no puedo aburrir de tus reviews! Siempre me haces reír con tus opiniones de cada personaje (me mata como piensas de Ymir) y cada escena, ¡es simplemente fantástico! Gracias por tomarte el tiempo en tu ocupada vida de dejarme un review, sabes que así sea corto yo los aprecio bastante. Hanji apareció muy poco pero ya sabes que vive (y es hombre) y Mikasa fue nombrada al igual que Armin (ellos saldrán más adelante) Aunque me tardé bastante pude sacar este cap (y yo espero que pronto saques al señor Eren, lo extraño mucho) Así que por favor, que ya se te acaben esos deberes y puedas retomar tu bella historia. ¡Gracias por todo Juli, eres de las mejores personas en este bello mundo!

 **Genevieve's Phantom:** ¡Oh, oh, oh! ¡Pero si eres tú! (se siente como cuando reconoces a un famoso en la calle) ¡Mucho gusto, hola! Yo me enamoré de tu fic, y vi que lo actualizaste pero el estudio no me había dejado acercarme por estos lares, así qué debo ponerme al día con ese fic también. ¡Muchas gracias por tus bellas palabras! Me pone feliz (y viniendo de ti) que los detalles sean de tu agrado, y espero poder seguir mejorando. En serio, muchas gracias por darme esa oportunidad y porque me siento tan emocionada de verte por acá jajaja, no tienes idea. ¡Un abrazo gigante, Genevieve!

 **Sora Yoru Hashiba:** Jajaja Sora, tengo que comprar curitas para reparar tu corazón. Como ya te lo había dicho, lo de Farlan tiene una razón muy crucial para el fic y debía suceder. Igualmente lo de Annie, que su castigo algo leve, pero se le viene algo peor. Lo de Levi fue una pregunta, pero aún falta para que lo hagan de verdad, verdad (no una paja, si no la unión jajaa) Claro que duele que Eren deba compartir, pero ya verás cómo se desarrollan las cosas, pero vamos, en China los hombres tenían hijos como conejos (antes Levi solo tiene uno) así que no te preocupes ¿vale? Espero que te haya gustado este cap y muchas gracias por tu hermoso review, ¡que tengas un lindo día!

 **Fujimy:** ¡Fujimy! ¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás? Espero que ese pesimismo ya se esté pasando y te sientas más optimista. Pues Petra es como el clima de mi ciudad (no sabes si va a llover o solo se queda nublado) Yo creo que hasta de Christa van a empezar a desconfiar porque no está muy contenta con Eren y menos después de que él no les permitiera bailar a las demás. Farlan y Eren se agradaron mutuamente y el corazón de Eren se enternece cuando lo tiene cerca, así que van a tener una relación muy bonita (algo muy importante) Jajaja es que Erwin entra en el momento menos indicado, y más cuando Levi le hace la pregunta indecente. Yo también le diría que sí, de una jajaja. ¡Disculpa mi tardanza! Realmente me siento fatal de no verlas después de mucho tiempo (ya las extrañaba) así que espero que te haya gustado el cap, ¡gracias por el review! ¡Un abrazo lleno de cariño Fuji hermosa!

 **Maaeaca:** Tu lindo review me enterneció bastante. Es de esos que puedo leer y leer y no cansarme de hacerlo. Tú la tienes clara, eres de las que más se ha aproximado con sus conclusiones (tienes un gran instinto) y con este cap espero que hayas podido saber más de cómo van a suceder las cosas con Annie y Christa. Petra ya está empezando a usar sus dotes de consorte y no se la va dejar fácil a Annie (no le permitió bailar) y Annie es capaz de todo cuando odia a alguien (Christa y Eren) Ya verás más de Petra y como será su relación con Eren. ¡Y no te preocupes! Me siento feliz sabiendo que estás leyendo la historia y que te gusta, así que estaré esperando esos hermosos reviews random tuyos. Jajaja no me parece que comentes nada mal, pero te entiendo, así que entenderé si no dejas un review. Muchas, muchas gracias Mae hermosa por darme tu apoyo y esas palabras que me animaron bastante, ¡bienvenida al corazón de Lia! ¡Espero que hayas disfrutado el cap, un abrazo!

 **Comechocolate:** Petra a pesar de lucir maternal y amable también tiene su lado rígido que castiga. Como se desarrolla su relación con Eren es un proceso y ustedes sabrán si lo que pensaban era correcto o no. La que tiene la atención de la consorte es Annie, quien ha estado bastante insufrible últimamente. ¡Farlan es un amor de príncipe! De él también tendremos más noticias y lo podremos ver con Levi y Eren. Gracias por tu valioso y lindo review, espero que el cap te haga agradado, ¡y también agradezco el tiempo que te tomas de leer! Un abrazo enorme y con mucho, mucho cariño.

 **Ilse Masen:** ¡Hola! Primero que nada, bienvenida y muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi fic, me siento realmente agradecida contigo por ese detalle. ¿Investigaste sobre los hanfu? ¡Son realmente hermosos! Y más aún los de las consortes y emperatrices, así que vendrán vestidos hermosos. Me halagan tus palabras, es que saber que te ha gustado… Me tiene en una nube, de verdad muchas gracias por tu adorable review y por el tiempo que te tomas leyendo el fic, es algo que aprecio bastante. ¡Espero me perdones por la tardanza y que hayas disfrutado de este cap! ¡Besos y abrazos!

 **Van:** ¡Hola! Jajaja Levi lo mandó a recoger de la casa del papá (así quedó de prendando de Eren) Y realmente está encantado con él, así que pronto pasará a ser más que una simple atracción. ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Un abrazo gigante, Van.

 **EstragonYu:** ¡Ay, ternura! ¡Que me digan esas cosas me llevan al cielo y me dejan alucinada! Son preciosas y no tienes idea de cuánto me alegro al leerlas. Fuiste mi último review que leí en este mes que ha sido algo estresante y me ayudó bastante saber que alguien piensa eso de mis historias y de mí. Eres una dulzurita, muchas gracias por el adorable review de tu parte, espero que hayas disfrutado de este cap. ¡Un beso y un abrazo apara ti, Yu, que tengas un día hermoso!

 **Estoy tan feliz de regresar con este capitulo, las quiero con todo mi corazón y recuerden que son muy importantes para mi. ¡Nos vemos, y ojalá sea pronto!**

 **¿Un review? ¡Su opinión es muy importante!**


	7. Muerte en la flor de la vida

**¡Hola! ¿Como están? ¡Espero que bien, disfrutando de sus vacaciones! y para quienes aún siguen estudiando les mando fuerzas para que aguanten esos días. Estoy feliz de regresar nuevamente con este capitulo que fue inesperadamente largo (de nuevo) ¡y más largo! ¿qué clase antiguo testamento es este? ajaja exagero, pero yo nunca había hecho un capitulo tan largo hasta ahora, ojalá les sea ameno para leer porque no quiero abrumarlas. Muchas gracias por sus reviews, estoy muy feliz y quería subir algo aprovechando que tengo tiempo libre (creo que esta vez no me tardé)**

 **Aquí dejo las aclaraciones de algunas palabritas por si no conocen su significado y al final la respuesta a sus hermosos reviews:**

 **Cuenco : Vaso de barro u otros materiales, hondo y ancho, sin reborde. **

**Sopa de wonton : Es una sopa china, hecha a base de caldo de pollo, carne de pollo, cerdo y Wonton. Usualmente lleva tres o cuatro wontones y se sirve con cebolla china.**

 **Quianlong : Es generalmente conocido como el Jardín Qianlong. El emperador personalmente supervisó la construcción del área entera del jardín. Puso sus emociones, logros y orgullo en ese jardín. El jardín abarca más de 160 metros de largo y menos de 40 de ancho, y tiene más de 20 edificios. Posee pabellones, salones, templos, bibliotecas, teatros y templos budistas.**

 **Calumnia : Una calumnia es aquella acusación, imputación, carente de verdad que se vierte sobre alguien con la clara misión de provocarle un daño. Cabe destacarse que normalmente esa falsa acusación que se manifiesta acerca de alguien está vinculada a un delito que se asegura ha cometido la persona acusada. Hay que tener en cuenta que no es lo mismo que injuria. **

**Baobei : Es una palabra china que se utiliza para referirse a alguien que quieres de manera cariñosa, significa "bebé" pero puede ser utilizada como "cariño"o "amor".**

 **Recuerden, si tienen alguna duda pueden hacérmelo en los reviews que yo estoy encantada de responderlas, ahora sin hacerlas esperar, ¡a leer!**

* * *

 **VII**

 **Muerte en la flor de la vida**

" _Oh, flores primaverales y luna otoñal, ¿Cuándo cesaréis de retornar? ¿Sabéis cuantos recuerdos tejo sobre mis distantes días pasados? Anoche la brisa nocturna volvió a acariciar mi pabellón. ¡Cuán insufrible resultaba pensar en mi vida destruida a la clara luz de la luna! Dime, ¿Quién habrá sufrido tristezas más inmensas que las mías? Una tumultuosa vida en primavera se precipita al Este."_

Abrió lentamente los ojos, sintiendo como su alma bajaba del cielo al cual el emperador lo había elevado, recuperando lentamente la lucidez. Sentía un hormigueo recorriendo toda la longitud de las piernas y como sus pulmones dolían por buscar algo de oxigeno. Levi, quien estaba encima de él, lo miraba con la boca ligeramente abierta, dejando escapar pequeños suspiros sobre sus labios, con la punta de sus cabellos negros rozándole las mejillas. Con la poca luz que había lograban mirarse el uno al otro, mientras sus corazones se calmaban como las olas después de la marejada que arremetía violenta contra la tierra. Eren levantó con lentitud su mano y la llevó hasta los cabellos azabaches, acariciándolos y enredándolos entre sus dedos, escuchando como Levi suspiraba y apoyaba su cabeza contra el pecho cálido del cairen. Tenía al emperador entre sus brazos acariciándole, esta vez sin la necesidad de ir más allá; era simplemente un gesto que reconfortaba sin palabras. A su vez Levi podía escuchar el corazón del chico latiendo apaciblemente y como su piel desprendía un aroma que le recordaba a los días de lluvia en primavera. De alguna manera se sentía acompañado en esa noche tan similar a tantas en el pasado con la única diferencia de que en esta ocasión era acompañado por un joven que le turbaba la mente y el corazón. Levantó la cabeza y se encontró con la sonrisa débil del cairen que había apartado su mirada del techo para observar el rostro del emperador con ternura.

—Eren… —Levi ladeó la cabeza suavemente para poder besarle las mejillas, repartiendo pequeños besos por ellas—Gracias por acompañarme—susurró su oído en voz muy baja, con su aliento tibio chocando contra la piel del castaño.

El cairen sonrió tímidamente sin dejar de acariciar los suaves cabellos del pelinegro. Tardó varios segundos en ordenar su mente, buscando las palabras indicadas para ese momento en el que no eran tan necesarias, sin embargo lo hizo:

—Cuando mi rey está triste, también me aflijo, cuando sonríe, soy feliz. Como una planta con una sola hoja pero miles de raíces—lo reconfortó, tratando de consolar al hombre que apresaba entre sus brazos, como si quisiera rodearlo del cariño que rebozaba su corazón.

Levi sonrió enternecido, apoyando su frente sobre la de Eren. No sabía cómo, pero últimamente el cairen estaba haciéndose paso hasta su corazón, y eso lo intranquilizaba, pero no podía apartarlo de su lado, no quería. Había entendido algo muy importante cuando no fue capaz de tomar al muchacho indefenso que estaba abajo suyo, y ese algo era el que le hacía preguntarse si las cosas iban a llegar más lejos. Esos ojos verdes le miraban con tanta entrega y esa sonrisa con un cariño que le estremecían todo por dentro.

—Cuando eres feliz, yo soy feliz—respondió Levi, corriendo unos cuantos mechones castaños de la frente del cairen, depositando un último beso para culminar la reunión en La Cámara de los Caídos.

Primero se incorporó el emperador y después ayudo al joven a levantarse. Eren alisó la falda roja tratando inútilmente de borrar las arrugas que se habían formado al estar mucho tiempo en el suelo. Levi acomodó la parte superior de su hanfu, cerrando la túnica y ajustando el cinturón el cual se había aflojado por los constantes movimientos, después ayudó a Eren abrochando uno a uno los pequeños botones bordados de la chaqueta roja. Estaba tan concentrado en su labor que no notaba como Eren lo miraba tímidamente, no fue hasta que alzó la vista y lo atrapó, haciendo que el cairen desviara la vista con rapidez. Le divirtió bastante como hace un rato le pedía que lo besara, haciéndole saber lo bien que se sentía ser atendido por sus diestras manos, y ahora lucía como un pajarillo tímido que evitaba su mirada.

Ambos salieron de la habitación, regresando al pasillo y cruzándose nuevamente por el par de guardias que seguían firmes en sus lugares. Eren no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que habían entrado a la cámara, pero se sentía ligeramente desorientado. Era de noche o de madrugada, no lo sabía, pero si era consciente que estaba cansado y el sueño se reposaba sobre sus parpados.

—Eren—lo llamó Levi después de caminar por uno de los cientos de pasillos que no reconocía, pero que parecían exactamente igual a los demás.

—¿Si, majestad? —le respondió débilmente. No tenía muchas fuerzas para hablar.

—Lo más prudente es que te quedes esta noche en uno de los cuartos del Salón de la Armonía Suprema—sugirió el pelinegro al ver el semblante casando del menor.

—No tiene que molestarse por eso, majestad. Quiero pasar lo que queda de la noche en mi palacio, además Sasha aún debe estar esperando mi regreso—rechazó de manera educada. No era que le desagrada la oferta del emperador, de ninguna forma. Era el hecho de saber que sus hermanas ya lo odiaban lo suficiente y no quería darles más motivos para hacerlo, tampoco quería que la consorte Rall se sintiera burlada por él. Consideraba correcto pasar la noche en su palacio y así evitar malentendidos.

Levi frunció el ceño pero no manifestó su descontento. Se giró para observarlo y recordó que aún llevaba puesto el traje de su madre, y por más hermoso que se viera en él, no podía permitir que se lo llevara; de igual forma ya lo habían estropeado y no era correcto en memoria de su madre el dejarlo de esa forma, era casi como pasar por alto una parte de ella.

—Está bien, pero tienes que cambiarte para poder regresar el traje de la emperatriz a su lugar—le hizo saber, llevándolo a un pasillo más amplio, lleno de puertas y linternas amarillas.

—Mi vestido se quedó en La Casa de las Flores. Ya es muy tarde para ir por él—se lamentó Eren ante su descuido.

Levi asintió comprensivo y lo llevó hasta el fondo del pasillo en donde había una puerta de madera tallada y cortinas en los extremos. Dos eunucos que estaban afuera de la puerta saludaron al emperador con una reverencia y abrieron las puertas para que ambos entraran. Adentro habían algunas muchachas esperando con la cabeza gacha la llegada del pelinegro, todas con la instrucción de ayudarlo con sus ropajes después de la ceremonia.

—Siéntate aquí—le indicó Levi, palmeando suavemente el banco de madera con cojines de seda y pluma de pato. Cuando el cairen ya se encontraba nuevamente al lado suyo las jovencitas se arrodillaron de manera dócil ante ellos, esperando alguna orden por parte del emperador—Traigan mi bata de seda negra y unos zapatos que sean extremadamente cómodos. También pañuelos de agua tibia y una manta—ordenó—Y díganle a Erwin que prepare un palanquín afuera del salón.

—Sí, su majestad—respondieron las muchachas, dando tres pasos hacia atrás para poder retirarse sin darles la espalda a quienes tenían en frente suyo.

Levi miró nuevamente al castaño que parecía bastante adormilado. Una sirvienta se acercó hasta él y le retiró el estrafalario ornamento de la cabeza con mucha delicadeza, buscando no estropear el fino cabello del cairen. Eren ahora sentía su cabeza más ligera y con más movimiento, por lo que aceptó el gesto del emperador cuando este pasó un brazo por la espalda del castaño y lo guió para que apoyara la cabeza en su hombro. Se sentía muy bien estar así, con sus cuerpos tan juntos y en silencio. La mano firme del rey le acariciaba la espalda suavemente, como si lo arrullara, trazando pequeños círculos y figuras sobre la delicada seda roja del vestido.

—Hoy al medio día voy a visitar a Farlan en Xian Ling—comentó de repente Levi.

Eren abrió los ojos por unos segundos, cerrándolos nuevamente, esta vez con una sonrisa feliz. Recordaba haberle dicho que era necesario pasar más tiempo con los hijos, ir a verlos no para evaluarlos, sino para saber de ellos y escucharlos. Farlan amaba y admiraba demasiado a su padre, él mismo príncipe se lo había dicho con mucho orgullo, hablando con admiración sobre él, pero no tenía la oportunidad de demostrárselo y eso lo entristecía bastante, por esa razón Eren le había sugerido a Levi que pasara más tiempo con él.

—Eso es… maravilloso—murmuró el castaño débilmente.

—Y quiero que vayas conmigo—le hizo saber el pelinegro, bajando su mirada para encontrarse con el apacible rostro del chico que apenas podía abrir los ojos—Farlan ha preguntado por ti y seguramente estará feliz si vas a verlo —hablaba en voz muy baja, estrechando el menudo cuerpo de Eren contra el suyo.

Los parpados temblaron ligeramente y se abrieron con pereza, observando cómo Levi lo miraba en silencio, esperando una respuesta. A tientas buscó la mano del pelinegro y la entrelazó con la suya, sintiendo como su gesto era correspondido.

—Farlan es un niño encantador y gentil, me gustaría ir a verlo con usted y saber cómo se encuentra—respondió, recordando con cariño el día en el que Farlan se había quedado dormido entre sus brazos, la manera en la que lo había arrullado, la sensación de su cuerpo menudo y suave como un gran bebé. Todo eso lo recordaba con bastante claridad.

Un grupo de sirvientas regresó con un cuenco de cobre llenó de agua tibia, unas toallas de seda y algodón, la bata negra y los zapatos a juego. Dos más desplegaron el biombo que estaba en una esquina y lo extendieron habilidosamente.

—Ve, tienes que cambiarte—le ordenó el emperador, acariciando la mejilla del cairen para que se despertara un poco.

Con poco animo Eren se separó de Levi y se dejó ayudar por las muchachas que lo guiaron detrás del biombo. Ahí lo desnudaron, retirando cada pieza el ostentoso vestuario, y lo sentaron sobre un banco de madera laqueada roja. Tres jovencitas limpiaban su piel con las toallas de seda, retirando cualquier clase de suciedad. Eren supo que el agua había sido perfumada con alguna esencia, pues todo su cuerpo desprendía un olor a camelias. Limpiaron su rostro también y peinaron sus cabellos con un peine de madera y punta de algodón que retiraba de manera eficiente la suciedad. Al terminar secaron el exceso de agua con las toallas de algodón y le vistieron con unos pantalones de seda blancos, una camisa blanca del mismo material y encima de todo, la bata negra con bordado de dragón en la espalda. Era la bata que el emperador, lo sabía porque tenía su olor impregnado en la suave tela. Ahora se sentía más ligero, pero al mismo tiempo las ganas de irse a la cama habían incrementado.

Salió del biombo y vio al emperador dándole la espalda, esta vez sin su túnica negra, ahora solo con el hanfu dorado. Lo llamó suavemente y él se giró, mirándolo de arriba abajo con detalle. El pelinegro extendió su mano y Eren la tomó tranquilamente, dejándose atraer hasta el pecho fuerte y protector del rey. Se sonrieron una vez más, ignorando la presencia de las siervas que aguardaban obedientemente en las esquinas. Levi dibujó el puente de la nariz del castaño sutilmente con la punta de su dedo índice, dejando un beso rápido en los labios contrarios, sintiendo como Eren se estremecía dulcemente ante su toque.

—Te vez hermoso tan hasta con la prenda más sencilla. Tómala como un regalo de mi parte—dijo refiriéndose a la bata de dragón que traía el chico—Ahora… El palanquín te espera afuera. Descansa y recuerda que me acompañarás a Xian Ling para visitar a Farlan—fueron sus últimas indicaciones, antes de besarle por última vez con tanta delicadeza para después permitirle marcharse.

Eren fue escoltado por un pequeño séquito de eunucos y sirvientas que lo acompañaron hasta la entrada del Salón de la Armonía Suprema, cargando las linternas amarillas que iluminaban el camino, siendo reconfortado por el olor de Levi que lo rodeaba. Se sentía bastante ligero y animado, había sido una gran noche después de todo, a pesar de los intentos de Annie por sabotearlo. Su sonrisa decayó gradualmente al recordar el rostro de las otras cairenes y en especial el de su amiga Christa. De pronto sintió que toda la alegría que experimentaba estaba mal, que no tenía porqué sentirla. ¿Estaba siendo egoísta? Las dudas lo asaltaron, no quería que Christa se alejara de él a causa de eso, pero tampoco deseaba dejar de frecuentar a Levi. Lo quería demasiado como para renunciar a él, no podía concebir la idea de renunciar a su sueño de ser algo más que un cairen para el emperador, y en esa senda sabía, muy a su pesar, que era imposible no pasar encima de los demás para lograr ese lugar que tanto añoraba.

El camino en el palanquín fue silencioso, con el canto de los grillos y las aves nocturnas flotando en el sopor de la madrugada, las luciérnagas acompañando la procesión de linternas amarillas que escoltaban al palanquín rojo que recorría la calzada de forma solemne. Jean seguramente estaría afuera de su pequeño palacio, esperando su llegada al igual que Sasha. El palanquín se mecía suavemente con cada paso de los cargueros, y ese movimiento lo invitaba a cerrar los ojos y dejar a un lado los pensamientos que turbaban su mente.

Al llegar al palacio Qingning fue recibido por Sasha, acompañada de los eunucos con sus farolas de papel de arroz que iluminaban la entrada. Lo ayudaron para que descendiera del palanquín y después lo guiaron hasta el interior de la edificación. Eren le dijo a Sasha con una sonrisa cansada que mañana irían hasta el palacio de la consorte Rall para ver a Farlan, y la dama de compañía sonrió gustosa pues ella también se había encariñado con el pequeño infante. Dicho esto, Eren se retiró hasta su cuarto deseándole las buenas noches a todos los que estaban presentes.

Antes de acostarse fue hasta la caja donde descansaba la alhaja de su madre y la sostuvo entre sus dedos por unos segundos, admirando el largo y fino palillo de plata. Él también tenía una prenda casi sagrada al igual que Levi. La guardó nuevamente y se dirigió hasta su cama, con la bata de dragón negra aún puesta, inhalando profundamente el olor del emperador, para así sentir que estaba al lado suyo, abrazándole, susurrándole esas frases tan bonitas con las que se dirigía a él. También pensó en invitar a Christa para que pasearan un rato por los jardines, como lo hacían cuando apenas se estaban conociendo. Necesitaba verla y saber que estaba bien.

* * *

" _Mis pensamientos, que te siguen en tu exilio, son tan interminables como la corriente del río. Desde que nos separamos la hierba delante de nuestra puerta, en otoño, se torna verde con la primavera. Los fénix cantan juntos y felices; asustados, macho y hembra cada uno vuela por su lado. ¿En cuál pico vuelven a reunirse las nubes? Una vez se separan no vuelven a juntarse."_

Christa solía levantarse muy temprano, cuando el sol apenas hacía señas a través de las hojas verdes y los pájaros aún no abandonaban sus nidos. Le gustaba sentirse sola y en calma, cómo si afuera el mundo hubiese desaparecido y solo quedara ella tendida en su cama. A esa hora las cairenes aún dormitaban, todas con sus doseles cerrados, solo la pequeña rubia se calzaba los escarpines y se levantaba para empezar su día antes que las demás lo hicieran. Arregló las almohadas blancas y tendió los edredones con bordados de gorriones azules. Abrió el dosel sutilmente transparente y se sentó en la cama, sacando un pequeño peine del baúl que guardaba debajo de ella, peinando sus cabellos rubios, tan dóciles y dorados como los campos de trigo en Nangchan de su padre, por los cuales solía correr cuando aún era pequeña e ignoraba el destino que le esperaba.

Tomó su hanfu azul cielo con cintillos rosados y algunos palillos de plata con flores de mármol amarillas y se encaminó hasta los baños. Ahí se tomó su tiempo, disfrutando de la intimidad y el silencio, mimando su cabello y perfumando su piel con dedicación. El dolor de cabeza aún persistía, pues anoche había estado llorando en el hombro de Mina con desconsuelo, sintiéndose inútil, recordando todas esas duras palabras que Annie le dirigía y que nunca le habían parecido tan ciertas. Mientras enjuagaba su cabello recordaba cómo había estado tan cerca de poder lucirse ante el emperador. Aún recordaba la imponente figura del emperador sentado sobre el trono del dragón dorado, sus ojos tan fríos pero al mismo tiempo tan profundos, sus labios rosados formando un arco perfecto, el cabello negro tan oscuro como el ala de un cuervo, todo lo que era su hermoso rostro de varón seductor y dominante. Se limpió la cara, pasando las dos palmas por su rostro hasta echar su melena hacía atrás, suspirando ante aquella visión.

Regresó a la realidad cuando escuchó unas vocecitas afuera de los baños riendo, entonces apresuró su tarea de asearse y arreglarse antes de que alguna cairen entrara. Al salir ya vestida fue hasta su cama para poder peinarse frente al pequeño baúl con tocador que había traído consigo; no le gustaba compartir el tocador con las demás jovencitas. Las cairenes pasaban por su lado sin reparar mucho en ella, cada una ocupada con su propia vida, platicando con sus amigas.

Abrió el dosel y sacó debajo de la cama el baúl con algo de trabajo. Lo puso encima del lecho y se sentó, cerrando las cortinas para no ser observada. Retiró las cintas de cuero que mantenían cerrado al baúl y lo abrió para sacar del interior el pequeño tocador con marco de plata. Se peinó con maestría, acostumbrada al haberlo hecho sola tantas veces, acomodando las flores de mármol amarillas sobre su melena rubia. Se miró de perfil y trató de sonreír, pero sus labios permanecían en una mueca afligida, y no hizo nada por animar su semblante, simplemente cerró el baúl con poca fuerza y lo regresó a su lugar.

—¡Christa!

La rubia se levantó, retirando el dosel, encontrándose con Mina quien la esperaba con una sonrisa en su rostro de niña dulce. La cairen ya estaba vestida con su hanfu amarillo y horquillas de hortensias en sus cabellos azabaches.

—Hola Mina—la saludó con una sonrisa débil mientras cerraba el dosel.

—¿No te sientes bien? —la cairen tomó la mano de la rubia entre las suyas, mirándola con preocupación—¿Quieres que llamemos a un eunuco por un doctor? —sugirió.

Christa negó con una sonrisa agradecida.

—Tranquila, solo tengo un poco de hambre, eso es todo. ¿Quieres acompañarme, Mina? —propuso con amabilidad.

—¡Sí, me gustaría mucho! —la pelinegra apretó su mano, llevándola hasta el lugar donde todas las cairenes desayunaban.

Fue una coincidencia que Mina eligiera la misma mesa que ella solía ocupar con Eren, pensó Christa tomando asiento en una de las sillas.

—Veía que siempre te sentabas aquí junto a cairen Jaeger, por eso pensé que sería una buena idea hacernos en este lugar—le reveló Mina tímidamente, mirando sus manos que estaban sobre la mesa de madera.

—Me gusta. La vista es muy linda—respondió Christa mirando el jardín que estaba a unos cuantos pasos de ellas.

Los arboles conservaban su verde vivo y las flores lucían frescas. Los pajarillos volaban entre los arbustos y se posaban en la puerta que daba al salón donde comían las cairenes esperando por un poco de arroz que les ofreciera alguna muchacha amable. Era un día soleado pero fresco, el viento entraba por las puertas y ventanas meciendo los cabellos de las jovencitas y todo era calma y quietud, además no se había topado con Annie aquella mañana y eso la tranquilizaba un poco; sabía muy bien que en cualquier momento se acercaría para hacer un comentario mordaz sobre ella y más aún después de lo acontecido en la noche.

Mina tomó su plato de porcelana blanca y azul donde había sopa de wonton y se la ofreció a la rubia que no tenía un buen semblante; algo de comida tal vez podría aliviar su malestar. Christa la recibió con una sonrisa y tomó unos cuantos sorbos, más por la mirada insistente de Mina sobre ella que por voluntad propia, su falta de apetito hacía que las gambas y el jengibre le retorcieran el estomago.

—Sabes… Estaba pensando en dar un paseo por el jardín Qianlong, tal vez podríamos ir juntas, así despejas un poco tu mente—Mina tomó con ambas manos la delicada taza de té y se la llevó a los labios, acto seguido tomó de uno de los platitos un dim sum blanco y lo mordisqueó esperando una respuesta.

—Sí, me parece una buena idea. Un poco de aire fresco es lo que necesito—dijo, animándose de repente por la idea de salir de La Casa de las Cairenes.

Cuando Eren aún vivía con ella solían recorrer los jardines y plazas de la ciudad prohibida, llevando pequeños bocadillos para merendar bajo la sombra de algún árbol frondoso, conversando de trivialidades o temas complejos que los inquietaban y necesitaban ser consultados. Ella extrañaba mucho de su compañía, le hacía demasiada falta. Con Mina a su lado no se sentía tan sola como antes, pero no era la misma sensación de seguridad que Eren le ofrecía, ni el mismo lazo de confianza que se tenían. Le inquietaba pensar que su amistad se estaba deshaciendo y que con cada evento que sucedía en sus vidas se iban distanciado como dos botes a la deriva. La amistad que habían formado se estaba llenando de vacíos que últimamente no podían ser llenados, como el vestido que no puede ser remendado pues un nuevo agujero aparece cada vez que se cose con esmero; al final la tela terminaba afeada e inútil.

Christa suspiró, tal vez estaba pensando demasiado en cosas que no tenían mucha relevancia. Quizá solo era una etapa más y con tiempo lograría acostumbrarse a la ausencia de su amigo; quizá incluso más adelante tendría más oportunidades para sobresalir como Eren lo había hecho.

—Estas muy pensativa—señaló Mina, algo incomoda por el silencio que las rodeaba.

—Nunca te has preguntado…—Christa hizo una pausa, dejando su sopa de wonton a un lado y centrando toda su atención en la otra cairen que la miraba esperando que continuara—¿Qué pasaría si el emperador nunca llama por ti? —pasó sus dedos por la superficie de la mesa de manera distraída, recordando las historias que había leído en una de las bibliotecas de la ciudad prohibida—Muchas cairenes esperaron en vano que alguno de sus emperadores las llamara, pero jamás fueron tenidas en cuenta, simplemente… Llevaron una existencia solitaria y vacía—susurró más para ella misma con un deje de amargura en su voz.

Mina se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, estaban tocando un tema muy delicado entre las mujeres del harem.

—Cada una de nosotras debe servir como el destino lo señala, no queda más elección que aceptarlo y dejarnos llevar por el flujo de la vida—contestó la pelinegra con bastante calma, como si en el pasado hubiese repetido tantas veces esa frase, resignándose a lo inevitable.

A Christa esto no la convenció, ella no quería conformarse y marchitarse en la tristeza y el abandono. Ella quería vivir, hacer realidad cada pequeña ambición y sueño que tenía dentro de ella.

—¿Nunca tuviste sueños, algo te forzara en seguir adelante y no conformarte con el hilo de tu vida? —preguntó extrañada ante la serenidad de Mina—Y ahora… Aquí en el harem… ¿Ni siquiera te perturba la idea de jamás ser llamada? ¿Qué tus sentimientos se marchiten sin el amor de un hombre?

Mina la miró perpleja, como si le hablara en otro idioma, una lengua que ella desconocía, sin lograr entenderle. Negó suavemente, sonriéndole con algo de lastima.

—¿Qué clase de hombre? —preguntó con la mirada gacha, fija en sus manos que descansaban entrelazadas sobre la mesa—¿Es mía la elección de decidirlo? —Christa la observaba inmóvil desde el otro extremo de la mesa—Mis padres siempre hablaban de dinero, ¿por qué no entregarme a un hombre rico? A pesar de saber que solo sería una concubina más… —sus ojos se levantaron, topándose con los azules de la rubia—¿No es ese el destino de una mujer?

Christa apretó los labios y no respondió nada, simplemente regresó a su comida que se enfriaba en frente de ella. Sabía que su meta era llegar a ser una consorte, por eso estudiaba día y noche, cuidaba sus modales y se esforzaba en ser una mujer ejemplar, pero todo era para agradar a otros, para que su padre le perdonara el no nacer como un varón, para que su madre se enorgulleciera de la única hija que nació de su vientre. Vivía por los demás, y a veces sentía que dejaba a un lado su propia existencia.

Ambas cairenes se levantaron de la mesa sumergidas en un estado de mutismo que las aturdía. Mina no lucía incomoda o afectada, solo caminaba con Christa a su lado hasta la salida de la casa en donde vivían. La rubia por otra parte seguía absorta en sus pensamientos, tampoco tenía muchas ganas de entablar una nueva charla, por lo que solo caminaba alejada de todo. De pronto sintió que iba a chocar contra alguien y fue cuando detuvo sus pasos de manera abrupta, regresando de su estado ausente.

—Vaya… Así que no te has escondido como un ratón de bosque—Annie llegaba de dar un paseo o eso parecía. Llevaba un hanfu de seda roja bastante brillante y unos palillos de oro que se balanceaban sobre su amargo semblante.

—Cairen Leonhardt—saludó Christa tratando de recomponer su semblante a una sonrisa serena.

Annie miró a Christa por unos segundos hasta notar la presencia de Mina, quien se mantenía al margen.

—No es de extrañar que una cairen de familia mediocre no se atreva a saludarme—comentó Annnie, refiriéndose a Mina. Ni siquiera se había dignado a posar su vista sobre la pelinegra que miraba el suelo con incomodidad—En fin… ¡Qué noche! ¿No les parece? El emperador lucía bastante cómodo con la presencia de cairen Jaeger a su lado, y él con sus aires de consorte no se molestaba en ocultarlo—rememoró con una gran sonrisa, disfrutando de los semblantes retorcidos de las chicas—Hasta alguien con tan poca influencia en la corte recibe ese trato… —abrió los ojos ligeramente con incredulidad—Él actúa siempre tan ignorante y aparentemente amable, pero es un oportunista experto.

Christa negó tranquilamente, respirando hondo para no perder la compostura en frente de Mina.

—Eren se ha ganado ese trato por parte de su majestad gracias a su propio esfuerzo—abogó por su amigo—Esa es la razón por la cual siempre es llamado por el emperador.

Annie soltó una pequeña risa ante los inútiles intentos de hacerla desistir en expresar su opinión respecto a Eren. Cubrió sus pequeños labios con la manga del hanfu, mirándolas con lástima.

—Cairen Leonhardt, se que vienes de una familia rica y poderosa, pero aquí en el harem eres solo una cairen más, así como nosotras—Christa hizo que la risa de Annie se detuviera, logrando plasmar una expresión contrariada en el rostro de la cairen a pesar de estar usando un tono de voz gentil y una sonrisa educada—Eren posee el titulo de honorable cairen imperial, ¿cómo puedes hablar mal de alguien que está por encima de ti?

—¡Tú…!

Christa sonrió.

—Bueno… Escuché que tu madre se casó en la familia Leonhardt como una concubina—los ojos azules de la pequeña rubia brillaban como si estuvieran conversando de temas banales—Deberías saber cual es tú lugar, aunque… Una hija de concubina suele carecer de modales y de conducta, esa debe ser la razón por la cual todas te consideramos una salvaje de provincia—escupió agriamente Christa, mirándola de arriba abajo con desdeño.

La cairen apretó los puños con fuerza, sin poder creer que aquellas palabras habían sido dirigidas a ella en frente de Mina.

—¡Repite de nuevo lo que dijiste, bastarda!

Annie se abalanzó con fuerza sobre el menudo cuerpo de Christa, tomándola de la mano con demasiada fuerza. La sacudía cómo si fuera una muñeca, y Christa trataba de liberase del duro agarre que mantenían mientras forcejeaban ambas tomadas de sus ropajes. Mina asustada trataba de separarlas pero un empujón por parte de Annie la hizo trastabillar y caer al suelo.

—¡Ya basta Cairen Leonhardt! —suplicó Mina entre sollozos al ver a su amiga ser mal tratada por la otra.

Una a una las cairenes se fueron acercando conmocionadas por los gritos que se escuchaban por toda la casa, pero ninguna se atrevió a interferir. Conocían la fuerza que tenía Annie y como fácilmente podrían acabar peor que Christa si se atrevían a separarlas. Todas miraban desde una distancia prudente, algunas aterradas y otras emocionadas ante el espectáculo, apretándose entre ellas con miradas asombradas.

—¡Pide perdón, pide perdón ahora mismo bastarda inútil! —le ordenaba Annie, tomando a Christa por los dos hombros hasta enterrarle las uñas, sacudiéndola con violencia.

—¡Suéltame, me estás haciendo daño! —Christa trataba inútilmente de zafarse, sintiendo las lágrimas acumulándose en los ojos, aterrada por el comportamiento violento de la otra rubia. No esperaba que Annie se enojara de esa forma, parecía enloquecida, con las mejillas rojas y el rostro deformado en una máscara de cólera incontrolable.

—¡No hasta que pidas perdón por tú insolencia! ¿Cómo te atreves a decir esas cosas de mi madre y de mí? ¿Quién te crees?

—¡Suéltame, Annie!

—¡No me llames por ni nombre! —chilló la rubia furiosa, apretando con rabia las muñecas de Christa.

La pequeña cairen fue sometida, terminando en el suelo, con Annie a punto de arañar su rostro. Las cosas se estaban saliendo de control y las demás cairenes asustadas murmuraban entre ellas, para que alguna fuera por el jefe de los eunucos e interviniera; si alguien no las separaba Christa iba a terminar con el cuerpo lleno de cardenales y una cara afeada por los aruñones y los golpes que Annie trataba de propinarle. Mina se levantó torpemente y salió del pequeño círculo que habían formado las muchachas, en busca de cualquier persona que pudiera ayudarle.

Christa se estaba cansando, rápidamente había cedido a la fuerza de Annie y ya no tenía las fuerzas para defenderse. Las lágrimas se le escurrían por el rostro, pidiéndole que se detuviera, pero todo era inútil, solo lograba avivar la cólera de la otra cairen.

—¡Aléjate de mí! —lloraba Christa asustada.

—¿Ya no eres tan valiente? —sonrió Annie, tratando de levantarla por el brazo como a un muñeca floja—Alguien debería cortar esa lengua tan larga que tienes—le dijo, para después acercarse peligrosamente hasta su rostro—¿Y si vamos con la consorte Rall? Sabes lo que hizo conmigo por discutir con Eren… ¡Me gustaría ver lo que haría con alguien tan insignificante como tú! —habló entre dientes, levantando la mano para darle una fuerte bofetada con excesiva fuerza que resonó en medio de la estancia.

Las cairenes chillaron, cubriendo sus bocas, sorprendidas ante aquel espectáculo tan violento ante ellas.

—Annie, ya déjala—fue Hitch, una de las amigas de Annie la que se atrevió en dar un paso adelante con voz calmada—No es necesario que te metas en problemas por culpa de algo tan poca cosa como ella—miró a Christa con desdeño, como si fuera un insecto aplastado en medio de la calzada que no merecía ser visto dos veces.

—Hitch tiene razón. No te rebajes a su nivel—esta vez fue Ilse la que se acercó, tomando a la rubia suavemente del brazo para separarla de Christa.

Annie relajó sus hombros de a poco hasta aflojar el agarre, arrojando a Christa hacía el suelo de un empujón. La chica sollozaba humillada en el suelo, apoyada sobre la palma de sus manos. Sentía todas las miradas sobre su lamentable figura y en ese momento deseo que la tierra se abriera y se la tragase, o que un soldado entrara y acabara su sufrimiento con una flecha en el pecho. Nunca, en toda su vida, la habían tratado de esa manera tan denigrante.

Mina entró con dos eunucos que respiraban de manera agitada, seguramente habían corrido hasta la casa donde se encontraban. Los dos hombres se apresuraron para levantar a la chica de ambos brazos, alzándola con delicadeza sin inmutarse ante su llanto. Los ojos azules de la pequeña rubia no paraban de escurrir lágrimas, ni siquiera era capaz de levantar la mirada sin lucir avergonzada. Las alhajas de su cabello se habían caído y el sencillo peinado se había desecho luciendo en la coronilla como un nido de pájaros.

—Mide tus palabras conmigo, yo no soy como tú—amenazó Annie más calmada, cruzándose de brazos con Ilse y Hitch a cada lado suyo observando duramente a Christa—Si me vas a atacar ten por seguro que te lo devolveré tres veces peor. Lo de ahora solo ha sido una advertencia.

Mina se acercó hasta Christa preocupada ante el mal estado de su amiga. Los eunucos seguían sosteniéndola, esperando el momento indicado para poder retirarse con la cairen humillada. No se sorprendían, ya estaban acostumbrados a esas situaciones, inclusive habían presenciado peores disputas en donde era necesario llamar a los guardias; los sentimientos de las mujeres parecían estar siempre expuestos a cualquier detonante por más mínimo que pareciese.

—Eren no podrá ayudarte la próxima vez, cairen Renz—continuó sonriendo con maldad. Llevó una mano hasta su pelo y lo acarició con ligereza, mirando con altivez a la otra rubia que no le podía sostener la mirada.

En ese instante entró otro eunuco, abriéndose camino entre las cairenes hasta llegar al centro donde se encontraban Christa y Annie. Alzó las cejas sorprendido ante la deplorable imagen de la pequeña rubia e intercambio miradas con los otros eunucos, comprendiendo de inmediato que estaba sucediendo. Sin esperar más, dio el mensaje:

—Cairen Jaeger ha solicitado la presencia de cairen Renz en el palacio Qingning—anunció con voz solemne.

Annie resopló con una sonrisa petulante.

—Pobre cairen Renz… Ve a dar lástima con tu querido cairen Jaeger, pero ni se te ocurra decir una sola palabra, ¿entiendes? Ellas no han visto nada—se acercó peligrosamente hasta el rostro de Christa, señalando al grupo de cairenes que seguramente tratarían de ignorar lo acontecido para no tener problemas. Annie sabía que si la consorte Rall llegaba a enterarse, ella pagaría duramente las consecuencias—Yo nunca te hice nada, ¿verdad? —la rubia asintió en silencio, tragándose los sollozos que escapaban de sus labios—Buena niña—Annie palmeó suavemente sus mejillas con una sonrisa para después separarse con un suspiro—Es tan adorable la expresión que tienes en tu rostro… Nunca la olvidaré por el resto de mi vida.

Annie se alejó con Ilse y Hitch siguiéndola de cerca. Las demás cairenes seguían ahí de píe, algunas sintiendo impotencia, otras indiferencia y la gran mayoría, una inmensa lástima por Christa.

—Christa…

Mina fue la única que pudo romper el silencio, extendiendo su mano con duda hasta el hombro de la cairen.

—Suéltenme—ordenó Christa, deshaciéndose del agarre de los eunucos. Ellos obedecieron con duda, pero cedieron. La rubia se acercó hasta el otro eunuco, ignorando las miradas de sus hermanas sobre ella—lléveme con cairen Jaeger, por favor.

El eunuco asintió con cautela, haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

—Como desee, cairen Renz—dijo el eunuco—Sígame.

La muchacha fue junto al eunuco de traje negro, dejando atrás a Mina y las cairenes que esperaron que ella se alejara para así poder murmurar libremente. Algunas, emocionadas por lo acontecido, se ponían en el lugar de alguna de las dos rubias. Christa tenía la culpa por haberla ofendido a ella y a su madre, ambas pertenecientes a una familia demasiado importante, decían algunas, para otras Annie era una autentica tirana que se había ensañado con la pobre muchacha, pero en algo coincidían todas: Tarde o temprano el número de cairenes se reduciría.

* * *

" _Hablar demasiado atrae el fracaso. Calumnia y maldad dañan la justicia. Las nubles flotantes ocultan el sol. Con hombres cuya alma entrañan dobleces, ¿acaso es posible hallar la concordia? Las palabras de los muchachos acaban calando, la amistad más firme puede ser quebrantada. ¡Hay en esta vida tanta incertidumbre! Toda inquietud cesa con el largo sueño."_

Eren se encontraba con los brazos extendidos en frente del gran espejo con marco de cobre, siendo atendido por sus siervas. El grupo de mujeres organizaba los pliegues del hanfu color palo de rosa, extendiendo las capas de este para que con cada movimiento la tela luciera fresca y ligera. Otra sirvienta amarraba el cintillo lavanda y azul cielo sobre el pecho del castaño, enrollándolo con su dedo para darle una forma bonita. La incómoda posición le estaba cansando los brazos, pero no podía moverse o entorpecería la labor de las muchachas que se esmeraban para que luciera bien. Una sirvienta se acercó por detrás con un fino collar de amatistas brillantes, rodeando el frágil cuello del cairen con él, realzando el color de los cintillos en el pecho. Dos muchachas que se ocupaban de la falda del hanfu se incorporaron y fueron por la bata blanca con figuras de faisanes y flores en las mangas los cuales estaban bordados con vivos colores. Ambas sostuvieron la túnica detrás de él ayudándole a ponerse la prenda sin dificultad. Eren bajó lentamente los brazos para no arrugar la delicada tela blanca de mangas largas y material fresco; después de tomar el té con Christa iría hacía el palacio de la consorte Rall para reunirse con el emperador, así que necesitaba llevar prendas que le permitieran moverse sin dificultad.

—Lleven el obsequio que he preparado para cairen Renz hacía el salón en donde tomaremos el té, por favor—pidió Eren observando en su reflejo como las sirvientas ponían numerosos broches de flores lavanda esmaltadas con hilillos plateados colgando de las hojas hechas de jade sobre sus cabellos castaños.

—Sí, mi señor—respondió una de las sirvientas que se encontraba a un lado en caso de que el castaño necesitara algo. La jovencita hizo una reverencia y se marchó, cargando la caja alargada de madera entre sus brazos.

Las siervas se arrodillaron, indicando que ya habían terminado de arreglarlo y Eren les permitió seguir con sus tareas en la habitación. Unas se encargaron de guardar los cofres con las joyas de su señor, y otras en retirar los vestidos que Eren había decidido no utilizar en aquella tarde.

Eren dejó de observar su reflejo para caminar hacia la entrada de la habitación con las sirvientas siguiéndole, hasta que Sasha apareció con una mirada preocupada. Parecía que había subido las escaleras muy deprisa, pues respiraba con algo de dificultad. Sin perder tiempo la castaña entró en la recámara de Eren e inclinó su cabeza rápidamente, no perdiendo tiempo para dar su noticia:

—Cairen Renz acaba de llegar en un estado deplorable, mi señor. No ha querido decirme que es lo que le ha sucedido, y eso no es todo, ¡en su rostro hay moretones, sus ojos están tristes, seguramente ha estado llorando! —explicó la situación angustiada.

—¿Christa? —preguntó con incredulidad.

—Está abajo, mi señor—murmuró Sasha rápidamente.

Eren rodeó a Sasha y salió de la habitación con el sequito de mujeres siguiéndolo. Bajó por las escaleras de madera con prisa, levantando la falda de su hanfu para no tropezar con sus escarpines blancos. Los broches se balanceaban, chocando contra sus sienes, pero él no se molestó en apartarlos; su mente tenía otro objetivo, ver a su amiga y saber que había pasado con ella.

Entró en el salón del recibidor donde estaban alguno de sus eunucos y siervos. Logró distinguir a Jean entre ellos, en frente de Christa la cual estaba sentada en una de las sillas de palo de rosa, al parecer preguntándole que le había sucedido. Todos al notar su presencia lo saludaron junto a la ya acostumbrada reverencia, pero él no respondió, pasando derecho sin detenerse hasta donde estaba sentada la cairen.

—¡Christa!

Jean se hizo a un lado para que Eren pudiera acercarse hasta ella. Eren se arrodillo en frente de ella, observando entre asombro y tristeza el estado de su amiga. Llevó con duda sus manos hasta el rostro afligido de la rubia, rozando con sus pulgares los pequeños arañazos en las mejillas blancas. Sus ojos verdes se abrieron levemente cuando corrió el cabello rubio que le cubría parte de la cara, en donde se escondía una marca roja y ligeramente purpura en la mejilla. Los ojos de Christa se llenaron de lágrimas, pero ninguna de ellas se escapó, solo se amontonaron en su mirada, haciendo que Eren luciera como una silueta borrosa.

—¿Qué te pasó? ¿Quién te hizo esto? —preguntó Eren, acariciándole las mejillas con un deje de tristeza en su voz.

Christa negó, hipando, tratando de poner una sonrisa en su rostro adolorido.

—Me he caído—fue lo único que pudo decir con la voz rota.

Eren frunció el ceño sin creerle.

—Mientes. ¿Quién te latimó, Christa? —preguntó de nuevo, esta vez con más firmeza—¿Fue Annie? —preguntó.

—No, ella no me ha hecho nada. Por favor, créeme, ha sido culpa mía—insistió.

—¿Por qué no me dices la verdad? —cuestionó el castaño, limpiando las lágrimas que resbalaban silenciosas por su piel.

Christa puso su mano sobre la de Eren, sonriéndole para que no se preocupara.

—Eren, no importa, no ha sido tan grave.

—¿Qué no ha sido grave? Tienes marcas en tu rostro, y tus muñecas están llenas de cardenales—exclamó indignado. Al ver que Christa se negaba a decirle la verdad buscó con su mirada al eunuco que había enviado por ella—Connie—lo llamó.

El eunuco de cabeza rapada dio un paso al frente, con la espalda levemente inclinada hacia adelante como muestra de humildad.

—¿Sí, mi señor?

—Cuando fuiste por Christa, ¿notaste algo raro?

Connie guardó silencio por unos segundos, observando cómo los puños de la cairen apretaban con fuerza la falda de su vestido azul, después regresó la mirada hasta su señor, que lo miraba arrodillado ante la rubia con un rostro bañado en preocupación. Asintió, decidiendo que lo mejor era confesarle al joven lo que había sucedido en La Casa de las Cairenes para no preocuparlo más.

—Al parecer cairen Leonhardt y cairen Renz tuvieron un altercado. Cuando llegué cairen Renz estaba siendo ayudada por dos eunucos y todas las cairenes lucían aterrorizadas—le comunicó al castaño.

Sasha cubrió su boca con ambas manos al escuchar la noticia, y es que ella sabía muy bien de el carácter volátil y violento que tenía cairen Leonhardt; si no hubiera sido por su señor probablemente hubiera terminado igual que cairen Renz, o tal vez mucho peor. Eren retiró sus manos del rostro de Christa y se incorporó lentamente, con la mirada fija en el suelo. Jean logró vislumbrar algo parecido al disgusto en la apacible mirada del castaño y supo que Eren no iba a dejar pasar por alto aquel suceso.

—No me sorprende que Annie haya sido capaz de tal acto—negó con una sonrisa amarga, observando a Christa que miraba el suelo con bastante atención—No debiste encubrirla, Christa, ella ha sido tan mala contigo y tú no haces nada al respecto—regañó con suavidad. No era momento para ser tan severo con su amiga—Esto ha llegado a un límite. Hablaré con la consorte Rall sobre esto para que tome medidas contra Annie. Ya ha sido suficiente con que me saboteara aquella noche, y ahora con lo que te ha hecho ha ido demasiado lejos—sentenció Eren.

Christa levantó la cabeza de golpe, tomando las manos del castaño entre las suyas, mirándolo con suplica.

—Eren, por favor, no lo hagas. No le digas a la consorte Rall, no puedes hacerlo—pidió con las lágrimas secas en su rostro—Si ella se entera y la castigan… Después de eso… No sé que sea capaz de hacerme—susurró asustada.

Eren se deshizo del agarre de la cairen, negando con tranquilidad.

—Sasha, ve por un té para cairen Renz—ordenó. La castaña asintió saliendo rápidamente de la sala—Escucha Christa, no va a pasarte nada malo. La consorte Rall va a penalizar a Annie y no permitirá que se te vuelva a acercar—le hablaba de manera suave y paciente, como si se tratara de un niño asustado en una noche de tormenta—Yo me encargaré de que te separen una habitación en otra parte de La Casa de las Cairenes, y si es necesario, pediremos dos guardias para que te protejan de ella, ¿sí? —preguntó con ternura.

Christa apretó los labios, bastante conmovida ante la preocupación de Eren; ni siquiera su madre había sido tan dulce y gentil con ella como el castaño. Se levantó de la silla con rapidez para poder abrazar al muchacho y llorar en frente de todos, sintiéndose infinitamente desdichada entre ese par de brazos que la consolaban como una madre a su hija.

—Pobre pequeña Christa…—susurró el cairen, acariciándole los cabellos rubios.

Sasha entró con una bandeja de madera verde en ambas manos en donde descansaba una tetera blanca una taza a un lado suyo y una cuchara de cobre. La dejó sobre la mesa y ayudó a Eren para sentar nuevamente a Christa en la silla baja.

—Pueden retirarse—ordenó Sasha, reconociendo que esta era una situación demasiado intima.

Connie y los demás siervos se retiraron con una reverencia, alejándose sin hacer comentarios ante la escena.

—No es necesario que te retires, Jean, necesito hablar contigo a solas—habló Eren al ver que el guardia tenía intenciones de marcharse.

—Está bien.

Jean recostó su espada en una esquina de la pared y se mantuvo a distancia prudente, observando cómo Sasha, arrodillada ante la cairen, le daba en la cucharita de cobre pequeños tragos de té, y Eren a un lado suyo la tranquilizaba, diciéndole que todo iba a estar bien. Negó con la cabeza, suspirando de manera inaudible; las mujeres podían ser igual de despiadadas las unas con las otras al igual que los hombres en la guerra, pero lo que más le aterraba de la maldad femenina era que, en el campo de batalla los hombres no luchaban motivados por el odio a uno de sus semejantes en particular, era más una cuestión de honor, orgullo y amor a la patria, en cambio las mujeres sentían un particular y enfermo desprecio las unas con las otras, y ese desprecio las envenenaba por dentro, convirtiéndolas en manzanas podridas que dañaban a las otras. Nuevamente deseó que Eren no corriera con esa suerte, él no merecía ser partícipe de esos lazos viciosos, y haría lo posible para protegerlo de eso. En aquel corto tiempo que lo había conocido logró forjar un lazo ciego y sólido que reconoció como lealtad y respeto.

Cuando la cairen se calmó Eren le dijo a Sasha que ordenara preparar un baño con agua tibia y esencias para que Christa se relajara y que prepararan una de las habitaciones para que pudiera descansar. Las sirvientas entraron por la puerta y se llevaron a Christa con sonrisas comprensivas, hablándole mimosamente, con ademanes tiernos. Eren esperó que las mujeres se marcharan y tomó asiento en uno de los sillones, suspirando con cansancio. Se suponía que aprovecharía el poco tiempo del que disponía en aquella mañana para beber el té con la cairen, conversar y entregarle el pequeño obsequio que le tenía preparado, no esperaba encontrarla en tales condiciones y mucho menos tener que lidiar con Annie de nuevo.

—Qué mañana—comentó Jean en broma tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

Eren sonrió sin muchas ganas.

—¿Qué debería hacer? —se preguntó, con la vista perdida en algún punto del recibidor.

—Hablar con la consorte Rall, tú mismo lo dijiste hace un rato—respondió Jean como si fuera lo más obvio.

—Christa me suplicó que no le dijera nada—miró a Jean que seguía de pie al lado de su espada, de brazos cruzados—Pero… Estoy seguro de que Annie no va a detenerse. Christa no sabe defenderse y temo que las demás cairenes se aprovechen de eso.

—Aunque ella te lo haya pedido sabes que lo correcto es hablar con la consorte Rall. Sí se llega a enterar por parte de alguna fuente del escándalo en La Casa de las Flores todas sufrirían las consecuencias al no comunicárselo; la cabeza del harem debe ser la primera en enterarse para tomar las medidas pertinentes—le recordó Jean, conocedor de la mayoría de reglas en la ciudad imperial.

—Lo sé—Eren recordó el primer día en que conoció a la consorte Rall, les había advertido que el harem era trabajo suyo y como señora de las concubinas, todo debía llegar a sus oídos, siendo la primera en saberlo—Pero el apellido Leonhardt tiene prestigio e influencia en medio de la corte, ¿y si su castigo es leve? Christa sufriría la furia suya por haberla acusado, y yo me sentiría responsable de lo que pueda sucederle—expresó, mirando a Jean con incertidumbre.

Jean miró pensativo a Eren, tratando de sopesar las consecuencias de cada decisión.

—¿Recuerdas que cairen Leonhardt te robó aquella noche? —preguntó—Tú me dijiste que ella había tomado el vestido para sabotearte, bien, pues ahí hay otra falta que cairen Leonhardt ha cometido, y una bastante grave teniendo en cuenta tu titulo de honorable cairen imperial—alzó las cejas con una sonrisa confiada al encontrar una solución—Si la van a castigar por aquellas acciones, no va a ser nada pequeño, eso puedo asegurártelo. Además eres conocido como el favorito del emperador, dudo que la consorte Rall pase por alto eso.

—Pero no tenemos pruebas, no puedo acusarla de esa manera, si se demuestra que ella es inocente me castigarían a mi por calumnia—le recordó Eren, enredando su dedo índice en el cintillo azul del vestido.

—¿Las cairenes no pueden servir de testimonio ante las agresiones de cairen Leonhardt?

—Las tiene amenazadas, y sé que ninguna tendría el coraje de hablar en contra suya—suspiró, llevando su mano hasta su frente, masajeándola con suavidad.

—De todas formas no tienes que hacer una acusación pública. Hoy habla con ella en privado y comunícale lo que ha pasado, es la palabra de cairen Leonhardt contra la tuya.

El castaño asintió, aceptando el consejo de su guardia. Jean siempre le ayudaba con sus consultas e inquietudes cuando lo necesitaba, al parecer sus tardes en la biblioteca sur le habían permitido conocer la mayoría de leyes y costumbres del palacio, razón por la cual Eren lo veía más como a un consejero que guardia.

—Gracias Jean, creo que lo más sensato es comunicárselo a la consorte Rall como dijiste—le sonrió agradecido—¿Tienes guardia en alguna otra parte de la ciudad o vas a escapar hacía la biblioteca sur? —le preguntó, intentando dejar atrás el tema de Annie.

—Debo quedarme un par de horas aquí, después iré la biblioteca para hacerle algo de compañía a Armin—contestó, relajando su postura de soldado.

—Está muy bien instruirse y enriquecer el conocimiento—reconoció Eren, recordando las agotadoras horas que pasaba sentado entre libros y pergaminos cuando tenía las tardes libres. Estudiaba los antiguos ejemplares de medicina esperando algún día poner en práctica sus conocimientos—Aunque la tarea de guardia no es del todo tuya, creo que servirías mas cómo consejero o compañero de algún noble—opinó el castaño, haciendo reír al guardia—Cuando sea consorte te nombraré mi compañero y consejero—bromeó, idealizando la idea de él siendo consorte con un compañero al igual que el del emperador o el de la consorte Rall.

El soldado sonrió halagado, realizando una exagerada reverencia.

—No lo olvide entonces, ese lugar ya es mío, alteza—le siguió el juego Jean, con un tono de burla al darle el título de "alteza" al cairen.

Eren asintió suavemente, con una sonrisa relajada en los labios.

—Mi señor—Connie, el líder de los eunucos en el palacio de Eren, entró haciendo una reverencia.

—¿Cómo está Christa? —preguntó el cairen, incorporándose del sillón de cojines mullidos.

—Ya la asearon y cambiaron sus ropajes, ahora está en la cama junto a su dama de compañía—informó.

Eren se despidió de Jean y subió hasta el cuarto donde Christa descansaba con Connie a su espalda, siguiéndolo a una distancia prudente. El eunuco abrió la puerta de madera de par en par y se apartó para que el castaño pasara. Las sirvientas inclinaron sus cabezas al verlo dentro de la habitación con respeto y continuaron con sus labores. Las ventanas abiertas y las sabanas blancas de la cama donde se encontraba Christa daban una sensación de confort y tranquilidad. En las esquinas los pebeteros liberaban pequeñas nubes de incienso quemado que poseían un efecto tranquilizador y relajante. Sasha a un lado de la cairen acomodaba las suaves almohadas detrás de su espalda para que estuviese cómoda y una sirvienta bastante joven se encargaba de peinar los cabellos rubios de la pequeña rubia con dedicación.

—¿Cómo estás? —Eren tomó asiento al borde la cama.

—Mucho mejor—contestó Christa, sintiéndose más tranquila ahora que estaba con su amigo siendo atendida como una princesa—Gracias Eren, has sido tan considerado y generoso conmigo—sonrió.

El castaño negó suavemente, restándole importancia.

—Sasha, ¿el obsequio de Christa en donde está? —preguntó, mirando a su dama de compañía.

La castaña detuvo su trabajo, enderezando su postura.

—Ordenaré para que vayan por él—dicho esto se retiró para llamar a una sirvienta del pasillo.

Cuando la sierva regresó le entregó la caja de madera a Sasha y está la extendió con sumo respeto al joven, quien la recibió con agradecimiento.

—Esto es para ti, tenía planeado dártelo desde hace algún tiempo pero no había tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo, y ahora me parece el momento indicado—Eren dejó la caja larga de madera roja sobre el regazo de Christa.

Las pequeñas manos de la rubia abrieron el obsequio y sus ojos se agrandaron con sorpresa, para después sonreír abiertamente. Retiró de la almohadilla verde el abanico blanco hecho de hilos en oro y plata que la consorte Rall le había obsequiado a Eren, pero que él había decidido regalárselo a su amiga, amante de aquellos accesorios.

—¡Es… Es hermoso! —exclamó, abriéndolo con ambas manos—Gorriones… Mariposas… Es un trabajo hecho a mano con tanto detalle, que seguramente el alma del artesano reside en el paisaje—comentó maravillada. Lo agitó cerca de su rostro, recibiendo una brisa dulce y refrescante—Su fragancia es tan sutil… Muchas gracias Eren por tu regalo, lo usaré con frecuencia—aseguró con una sonrisa.

—No ha sido nada, me siento feliz de que te haya gustado—se puso de pie, dándole una mirada a Sasha que ella supo interpretar—Debo irme ahora, pero no te preocupes, puedes quedarte hoy en el palacio.

—¿A dónde vas?

—Voy a visitar al príncipe Farlan—respondió el joven sin dar muchos detalles—Jean y Connie se encargaran de vigilarte para que nada malo te suceda y estés tranquila. Si necesitas alguna cosa puedes pedírsela a las sirvientas, ellas te atenderán y cuidarán mientras Sasha y yo no estamos—las jovencitas asintieron con una sonrisa en sus rostros ante la mirada desconfiada de Christa.

La rubia dejó el abanico nuevamente sobre la almohadilla de terciopelo, mirando con insistencia a su amigo.

—¿Es muy importante? ¿No puedes quedarte? —quiso saber, no queriendo que Eren se marchara.

—Sí, es muy importante y debo ir. Aquí vas a estar lejos de Annie, nada malo puede pasarte—interpretó la expresión ligeramente hostil de Christa como preocupación—Regresaremos en la tarde, siéntete libre de recorrer los salones que desees.

Fue lo último que le dijo antes de despedirse con Sasha pisándole los talones.

Christa lo vio cerrar la puerta, dejándola sola nuevamente. Eren tenía una vida, una en la que ella se sentía excluida, a pesar de las muestras de cariño que recibía de su parte. Ella no quería su amistad por días o por horas, eso no era ser un verdadero amigo. Sabía muy bien que estaba siendo injusta con Eren después de todo lo que había hecho por ella, pero su parte egoísta le recordaba los disgustos que había tenido a causa suya. Que su esfuerzo no valiera de nada cuando con tanto trabajo logró ser parte del grupo de bailarinas, con la simple presencia de Eren vestido con el traje de la emperatriz Kuchel el emperador las había ignorado toda la velada. Incluso creía que el enfrentamiento con Annie estaba ligado a Eren, siendo una de las causas para que la rubia se encaprichara con ella. No era justo, todo lo malo que le pasaba a ella no era justo. Ella se esforzaba siempre, pero Annie con su odio la derribaba y Eren con sus formas de llamar la atención la opacaban.

"Es un oportunista experto" recordó las palabras de Annie, y ahora que estaba dentro de su palacio entendía a que se refería.

* * *

" _En las cinco sendas no hay asilo permanente, mas Las Tres Purezas tienen moradas eternas. El Peng y el Kun viajan hacía el océano inmenso. Si entiendes la vida da igual irse que quedarse, si sabes morir son lo mismo el día y la noche. Para entregar la vida, ¿hacía donde dirigirse? ¿Acaso hay un lugar al cual no pueda llegar? Saludemos con nuestra mente a quienes antes lo hicieron y despidámonos de ellos con serenidad."_

Eren había decidido ir al palacio Xian Ling antes de la hora cordada con Levi, pues necesitaba hablar con la cosorte Rall como Jean le había dicho. El guardia los había escoltado a él y a Sasha hasta la morada de la consorte y después de asegurarse de que habían entrado por la puerta principal de madera café, se retiró camino a la parte sur de la ciudad.

Un siervo del palacio les indicó que debían esperar en el pasillo principal mientras eran anunciados, entonces Sasha y Eren esperaron por algunos minutos, sin embargo quien regresó no era Ymir, ni el mismo siervo que les había pedido cortésmente que esperasen. Por el traje que portaba, morado con un collar de cuentas marrones, Eren supo que se trataba del compañero de la consorte Rall, un hombre al que apenas había visto en pocas ocasiones y con el cual jamás intercambió alguna palabra. Tenía unos ojos pequeños y agudos, su cara ligeramente envejecida lo afeaban un poco, y sus gestos austeros daban la impresión de que no era muy fácil tratar con él.

El castaño trató de poner su sonrisa más educada, cuidando de no forzar sus labios para lucir más natural, e hizo una reverencia. Sasha lo imitó con la mirada gacha como muestra de respeto. El hombre no se movió ni un poco, ni siquiera les ordenó que se retiraran o que tenían permiso de ver a Petra, solo los observaba con fastidio.

—Soy el honorable cairen imperial Eren Jaeger—se presentó el castaño con voz gentil al notar que el hombre no decía nada—¿Podría permitirme ver a la consorte Rall? —preguntó.

El hombre arrugó la nariz como si hubiese olido algo desagradable en el aire.

—Sí la consorte Rall quisiera verte habría mandado a llamar por ti—respondió duramente el otro—Lo mejor es que se retiren—hizo un gesto rápido con la mano para que se marcharan.

Eren calló por unos segundos, tratando de entender que le sucedía a aquél sujeto que los trataba como a un par de perros callejeros dentro de un mercado. Si hubiese llegado después con el emperador seguramente aquel hombre se desviviría por atenderlo para dar una buena imagen ante él y la consorte. Trató de no exteriorizar su malestar y puso la mejor cara que tenía en esos momentos.

—Es un asunto importante que implica al harem, por favor, permítame verla por unos minutos—pidió nuevamente, tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón.

—He dicho que no, ¿acaso los hombres como tú tienen entre sus rarezas el no escuchar bien? —fue la pregunta agresiva que recibió por parte del compañero de la consorte Rall.

El castaño se sintió atacado ante ese comentario, sospechando que aquel hombre le estaba juzgando por su condición de hijo de Kuan Yin, y eso si logró irritarlo y herirlo en partes iguales. Toda su amabilidad se desvaneció y su sonrisa se borró, ya no estaba interesado en ser gentil con una persona desagradable y carente de modales.

—Váyanse ahora o llamaré a los guardias para que los expulse por importunar el palacio de la consorte Rall.

—Mi señor—lo llamó Sasha, mirando con cautela al hombre que estaba en frente de ellos.

—Auruo—Ymir entró, regañando al hombre con firmeza. Ella había escuchado todo desde el otro lado de la puerta desde que el siervo le había dicho que el cairen Jaeger estaba en el palacio. El compañero de la consorte Rall se le había adelantado, queriendo hacerse cargo de sus labores. Cuando estuvo en frente del castaño y su dama de compañía, hizo una reverencia con respeto ignorando deliberadamente al hombre—Mi señora estará encantada de recibirte, por favor, acompáñenme—le pidió, dándose la vuelta para que la siguieran.

—Gracias—respondió el castaño antes de caminar detrás de ella.

Eren pasó a un lado Auruo, mirándolo de arriba abajo por encima del hombro para después bufar suavemente y avanzar dignamente con Sasha a un lado suyo. La falda rosa de su hanfu ondeó con fuerza, chocando contra la pierna de Auruo, el cual se quedó de píe, soportando el gesto con mucha paciencia. La dama de compañía le miró largamente, sosteniéndole la mirada hasta perderlo de vista; ese hombre no le inspiraba confianza.

Ymir los guió por el gran palacio de pasillos altos, lleno de tapices y jarrones de distintas dinastías. Eren recordó que el primer día que había visitado Xian Ling solo había recorrido el jardín, sin lograr conocer el interior de la preciosa edificación. Los eunucos abrieron la puerta de madera y papel de arroz y corrieron las cortinas blancas de la entrada para que pasaran. La morena de pecas saludó a su señora la cual se encontraba de pié, en frente de un gran escritorio de madera verde sobre una pequeña plataforma. Había pinturas de doncellas en las paredes y armarios con jarrones y cuencos de diversos metales brillantes. Petra detuvo su trabajo de pintar a otra doncella pelirroja, entregándole los pinceles a una de las sirvientas y limpiando sus manos con el pañuelo que le ofrecía otra que se encontraba a su lado.

—Cairen Jaeger, que grato regalo es tener tu presencia en mi palacio—dijo con una sonrisa amable. El buyao pesado de su cabeza se balanceaba con las alhajas tintineando como campanillas.

Ymir se ubicó a un lado de su señora, observándolos desde su lugar con atención.

—Saludos, su alteza—saludaron Sasha y Eren arrodillándose ante ella.

—¿Hay alguna razón para que vengas a visitarme? —preguntó cortésmente la consorte, tomando asiento con la ayuda de Ymir en la ostentosa silla que había detrás suyo. La morena acomodó la amplía falda del hanfu amarillo de flores y regresó a su lugar nuevamente.

—Usted es la única que puede resolver esta situación tan delicada—empezó Eren, aún de rodillas—Desde que llegué al harem me enseñaron que todo lo que pasé en él es decidido por la consorte, la cual es sabia y justa. Usted es la que toma las decisiones que sean correctas para el bienestar de mis hermanas y el mío—halagó a la consorte, la cual sonrió ante sus palabras—Esta es la razón por la cual debe ser la primera en saber lo que acontece en el harem.

Petra lo miró confundida.

—¿Ha ocurrido algo que involucre al harem?

Eren asintió, reconociendo que si la consorte Rall tomaba medidas en contra de Annie, sería culpa suya lo que le llegara a suceder en el futuro a la rubia; en el fondo estaba guardando la vaga esperanza de que el castigo de cairen Leonhardt no fuese tan severo, pero si ejemplar para que cambiara su mentalidad y actitud.

—Así es, su alteza, y cairen Leonhardt es quien ha protagonizado estos eventos desfavorables.

Petra suspiró, endureciendo su mirada al escuchar el apellido de la rubia.

—Haces lo correcto en venir e informarme, cairen Jaeger. Por favor, cuéntame todo lo que ha hecho cairen Leonhardt sin temor, yo estoy para velar por el bien de todas tus hermanas y el tuyo—le aseguró con firmeza la peli naranja.

La consorte ordenó que trajeran dos sillas para Eren y su dama de compañía y ellos tomaron asiento en frente de la consorte. El castaño empezó a relatar los pequeños roces que habían tenido desde que él había intervenido tratando de ayudar a Sasha. Cómo ella se aprovechó de su ausencia al irse de La Casa de las Cairenes, atacando a Christa de forma verbal al principio, sometiéndola a mucha presión y estrés, después fueron ataques físicos como el de ese mismo día en el que Annie había perdido la compostura al pelear de esa manera tan salvaje a su hermana. También le dijo que aquella noche del baile, Christa había visto a Annie huir con su vestido en La Casa de las Flores, forzándolo a tomar una decisión arriesgada que pudo poner en peligro al harem, e incluso meter en problemas a la consorte por el escándalo del baile y el vestido de la emperatriz.

Petra escuchaba en silencio, sin comentar nada, negando con una mirada llena de reprobación al cairen cuando escuchaba todas las malas acciones que tenía la rubia con los demás.

—Tiene aterradas a las cairenes, incluso Christa me pidió que no le comentara nada. Le tienen mucho miedo por venir de una familia con mucha influencia en la corte—terminó Eren.

—Mi señora—Ymir se inclinó a un lado de la consorte—Si no actuamos ahora será demasiado tarde. Cairen Leonhardt está desafiando su autoridad y es bastante seguro que llegue a enfrentarla directamente.

Petra asintió con la mirada ausente, analizando la situación. Ymir enderezó su espalda y regresó su vista al otro lado de la sala, donde Sasha y Eren esperaban en silencio.

—En ese caso… Tengo que tomar medidas un poco más severas con ella—decidió la consorte solemnemente—Ningún apellido podrá salvarla del castigo que merece por sus acciones. Yo misma me encargaré de sentenciar su penalización, así que no tienes que preocuparte cairen Jaeger, dile a cairen Renz que la apartaremos del resto en otra habitación como me lo has pedido—sonrió generosa.

Eren se puso de píe junto a Sasha para agradecer nuevamente. El compañero de la consorte Rall irrumpió en el salón con una sonrisa de zorro que desagradó a Eren, informando que el emperador estaba en el salón principal con el príncipe Farlan.

—Gracias, Auruo, puedes retirarte.

El hombre hizo una reverencia, acurrucándose como un perro feliz de servir a su amo. Retrocedió, se despidió y volvió a retroceder hasta que desapareció por la puerta, entre las cortinas blancas.

—Cairen Jaeger, gracias por informarme respecto a lo sucedido con cairen Leonhard. Ven, acompáñame para que saludes al emperador—ofreció Petra, descendiendo de la plataforma con ayuda de Yimir, quien parecía una columna imponente que protegía a su señora.

Petra y Eren caminaban en frente, siendo seguidor de cerca por sus respectivas damas de compañía. Un gran número de siervos esperaban afuera del salón, saludándolos con educación antes de que ingresaran. Eren logró escuchar la voz animada del pequeño príncipe, sintiendo que había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se conocieron.

—¡Eren! —lo llamó Farlan con felicidad al verlo entrar, alejándose del lado de su padre para correr hasta el castaño con los brazos extendidos, abrazándose a la cintura del cairen—¡Sasha! —la miró, con la mejilla pegada a la falda del hanfu.

—Su alteza—saludó Sasha risueña, haciendo una pequeña reverencia después de haber saludado al emperador, que observaba todo desde lejos.

—Farlan, sé más cortes con cairen Jaeger—Petra avanzó por el salón, corrigiendo con una sonrisa a su hijo ante la falta de modales—Su majestad, bienvenido a Xian Ling—Petra hizo una reverencia, para después tomar asiento en una de las sillas que se encontraban al lado del emperador.

Eren, ocupado en acariciar tiernamente las rosadas mejillas del niño levantó la cabeza, encontrándose con la mirada grisácea de Levi sobre él, esperando algún gesto de su parte. Trató de acercarse y hacer una reverencia con respeto, pero el abrazo de Farlan le impedía moverse.

—Farlan, deja a cairen Jaeger, por favor. Sé un buen hijo y siéntate junto a tu padre—le ordenó Petra suavemente.

—No se preocupe consorte Rall—negó Eren con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Bajó su mirada para encontrarse con los ojos grandes y redondos del príncipe que le sonreían—Farlan, ¿por qué no mejor tomas mi mano? Así podré saludar a tu padre—le ofreció. El niño lo soltó obediente, tomando la mano que el castaño le ofrecía. Eren enderezó su espalda y pudo acercarse hasta Levi, haciendo una reverencia, aún tomando de la mano del hijo de la consorte Rall—Saludos, su majestad.

Levi inclinó levemente la cabeza con una sonrisa tranquila en sus labios.

—Estuvo preguntando por ti durante tanto tiempo así que prometí que te traería la próxima vez que lo visitara—confesó Levi, observando cómo Farlan sentaba a Eren en una de las sillas, tomando asiento junto a él.

—Papá dijo podría pasar todo el día contigo si me portaba bien, y yo se lo prometí, ¿verdad papá? —Farlan sonrió a su padre, orgulloso de haber logrado cumplir a su palabra.

—Así es, tu madre me dijo que no faltaste a ninguna de tus clases—reconoció el pelinegro.

—Muy bien Farlan, eres un buen niño—Eren acarició la cabeza del pequeño con una gran sonrisa.

Farlan apoyó su pequeño cuerpo en el brazo del cairen, abrazándolo para que no se alejara de su lado. Su padre le había dicho que Eren lo visitaría si cumplía con sus responsabilidades y él emocionado lo había prometido. El castaño era muy amable con él y siempre lo trataba bien, escuchándolo, diciéndole cosas bonitas que a él le gustaba escuchar.

—Te extrañé, Eren—confesó el pequeño en voz baja, sintiéndose feliz por las atenciones del castaño.

—Yo también—susurró Eren dulcemente.

La consorte carraspeó al verlos tan metidos en su propio mundo con una sonrisa. Hablaron sobre la salud de Farlan, como había estado mejorando gracias la continua visita de los médicos del palacio, la consorte hablaba fijando su mirada en el pelinegro, dejando que Farlan se entretuviera con los cintillos del hanfu de Eren. Levi por su parte escuchaba lo que Petra le contaba, pues era un tema importante la salud de su hijo, sin embargó sus ojos se desviaban hacía donde el cairen y el príncipe platicaban animadamente de temas que no lograba comprender. Farlan variaba sus expresiones, abriendo grandemente sus brazos, como si abarcara algo con ellos, sus ojos azules parecían brillar, y Eren reía suavemente, siguiendo el hilo de la conversación. Ambos se veían verdaderamente cómodos con la compañía del otro.

—Su majestad—Ymir, quien se había retirado por unos minutos regresó nuevamente, saludando primero al emperador—Mi señora, Auruo solicita su presencia, dice que es de suma importancia—informó.

Petra frunció el ceño con extrañeza.

—¿Importante? —repitió, hasta que recordó de repente que lo había enviado para que investigara sobre el caso del harem y cairen Leonhardt—Sí, dile que en un rato voy.

El pelinegro posó su imperturbable mirada sobre la mujer que se encontraba al lado suyo.

—Sí es demasiado importante no deberías aplazarlo—comentó Levi con su voz de mandatario sabio.

La consorte bajó la mirada, suspirando y asintiendo, aceptando que su esposo tenía la razón y no debía dejar para más tarde el llamado de Auruo.

—Lamento que no haya podido compartir más tiempo con nosotros, majestad—dijo Petra con una mirada llena de pesar—Espero que pueda regresar un día de estos a Xian Ling nuevamente.

Eren dejó de platicar con Farlan al escuchar eso, centrando su atención en la conversación que mantenían los dos nobles. Él no deseaba marcharse tan pronto, apenas había logrado ver al pequeño y a su padre, seguramente tendría que pasar un tiempo para poder verlos nuevamente juntos.

—No tienes que preocuparte, visitaré nuevamente a mi hijo en cuanto pueda—la tranquilizó Levi con una mirada comprensiva.

—Gracias, majestad—sonrió la peli naranja, acto seguido miró a el príncipe—Farlan, ven a despedirte de tu padre—lo llamó.

La sonrisa del niño se borró, reemplazándola por un mohín lleno de inconformidad. Bajó de la silla en donde se encontraba sentado con Eren y se posicionó en frente de su padre, apretando los labios, mirándolo fijamente. Había cumplido su palabra de príncipe, no escapando de ninguna de sus lecciones a cambio de que su padre lo visitara con Eren y lo llevaran afuera del palacio de su madre, ¿por qué entonces su padre debía marcharse si era su madre quien era necesitada por uno de sus siervos?

—¿Por qué tienes que irte, papá? —le reclamó con sus reproches de infante—Yo cumplí con mi promesa, y tú debes cumplir con la tuya—recordó, regañando al pelinegro como si fuera un niño más que pequeño que él.

Eren levantó su brazo para cubrir con la manga de su túnica blanca la sonrisa divertida que tenía en el rostro; no todos los días el emperador era reprendido por un pequeño príncipe tan adorable como un bebé zorro.

Levi le sonrió al niño, orgulloso de ver como el valor de palabra se estaba forjando en su hijo desde temprana edad. Asintió, acariciándole los cabellos cenizos con cariño.

—Tienes toda la razón, Farlan. Vamos a dar un paseo por el lago que tanto te gusta visitar, ¿bien? —le ofreció el pelinegro, apretando las mejillas del príncipe con sus pulgares—No pongas esa cara molesta—con su dedo índice acarició el espacio entre las cejas de su hijo para que relajara él entre cejo—Eren vendrá con nosotros, ¿verdad?

El emperador levantó la cabeza, observando al cairen con una muda petición en sus ojos color plata.

—Por supuesto, majestad—aceptó Eren encantado y emocionado, disimulándolo para no perder la compostura.

—¿Sasha también vendrá con nosotros? —preguntó Farlan emocionado, tomando con sus pequeñas manos las grandes y protectoras de su padre.

Levi asintió con una sonrisa única para el pequeño príncipe.

Petra se puso de píe con ayuda de Ymir, agachándose un poco para besar la cabeza del pequeño.

—Pórtate bien, hijo, recuerda obedecer a tu padre y no molestar a cairen Jaeger—aconsejó, en el fondo bastante inquieta por dejar salir a su hijo son su supervisión—Te enviaré con tus nanas para que puedan vigilarte. Ymir debe quedarse conmigo y no podrá acompañarte—dijo, mirando a Ymir para que llamara a las niñeas del palacio.

Levi también se puso de píe, tomando la mano de Farlan entre la suya.

—No es necesario, Erwin está afuera esperando, junto a Sasha pueden hacerse cargo de Farlan. No quiero abrumar a mi hijo con tantas personas privándole de sus juegos.

Eren notó algo extraño cuando Levi terminó de decir esto; la consorte y el emperador se miraron pos unos instantes, ambos con una mirada indescifrable, cómo si hubiese algo oculto en esas palabras que solo ellos conocían. La mujer entonces dejó de mirar a su esposo y sonrió, asintiendo, ciñéndose a las órdenes del pelinegro, aunque a los ojos de Eren, lucía levemente inconforme.

—Como ordene, majestad—hizo una reverencia profunda, mirando por última vez a su hijo antes de retirarse con Ymir detrás de ella.

Eren siguió a Levi y Farlan con Sasha al lado suyo por los pasillos del palacio, observando desde atrás como el niño se colgaba al brazo de su padre, con sus escarpines azules moviéndose ágilmente para llegar rápidamente hasta la entrada del palacio. El hanfu negro del emperador lo hacía lucir aún más imponente e intimidante de lo que ya era, pero al verlo tan pacifico y atento con su hijo esa imagen se suavizaba considerablemente.

En la gran entrada del palacio, donde los árboles enmarcaban el gran portón de piedra solida y madera, se encontraba Erwin con su hanfu purpura, esperando pacientemente. Hizo una reverencia ante Levi y saludó con una sonrisa gentil a Eren y su dama de compañía. Los guardias abrieron las puertas robustas y les permitieron salir de Xian Ling con la cabeza inclinada. Afuera estaba el séquito que seguía al emperador; un grupo de eunucos, sirvientas y guardias que estaban formados en fila, todos atentos ante cualquier petición del monarca.

—Iremos a zhongnanhai, el jardín del oeste, para que Farlan pueda jugar el resto de la tarde—le informó a Erwin.

El rubio asintió, girándose hasta la procesión que esperaba de pie, indicándoles el destino al que partirían y todos obedecieron, caminando detrás del emperador y sus acompañantes. Las mujeres llevaban pequeños hornillos de sahumerio que sostenían para dejar una estela de fragancias que indicaban que el rey había pasado por esos senderos.

—Eren, ven con nosotros—lo llamó Levi aún de la mano de Farlan.

Eren se acercó hasta ellos, quienes estaban encabezando el séquito, tomando con bastante confianza la otra mano del príncipe; así, ambos varones llevaban de cada mano al niño de cabellos cenizos, haciéndolo inmensamente feliz. Los ojos verdes le sonrieron a los plateados, que lo miraban serenos, con cariño, dedicándose una pequeña sonrisa cómplice mientras avanzaban por la calzada con Erwin y Sasha detrás de ellos.

Fue un recorrido largo, pero la conversación de Farlan con los dos adultos lo hizo más ameno, consultándole sus inquietudes de infante, recibiendo respuestas por alguno de los dos.

En Zhongnanhai había un pequeño palacio rodeado de amplios y exquisitos jardines, llenos de flores y árboles frondosos que se mecían con la apacible brisa de la tarde brillante. El palacio era similar al de Eren, sin embargo este tenía una entrada amplía y despejada, con sauces bordeando las calzadas de piedra gris.

Pasaron en frente del palacio hasta llegar al mismo puente que Eren estaba recorriendo el día en el que conoció a Farlan. Ahí estaba el lago tranquilo, con sus nenúfares flotando como nubes en la superficie, las abejas y mariposas besando los centros dulces de las flores y el sol haciendo que la hierba verde brillara, convirtiendo al lago en un espejo inmaculado. Levi y Eren se detuvieron en medio del puente, dos sirvientas se acercaron cada una con una sombrilla blanca de flecos dorados que los protegían de los rayos del sol. Farlan se soltó del agarre de los dos y les pidió que fueran los jueces en su competencia de espadas, que en realidad eran varas de bambú, para eso les pasó una a Sasha y a Erwin.

Ambos adultos recibieron las varas de bambú ligeramente avergonzados pero sin oponerse a los deseos del pequeño príncipe que les miraba con ilusión.

—Farlan—lo llamó Eren antes de que el niño se marchara, agachándose un poco para quedar a su altura. Desabotonó la casaca de seda azul que traía sobre su hanfu, retirándola para que pudiera jugar con más libertad—Así podrás vencerlos con más facilidad—le dijo con una sonrisa mientras le peinaba el cabello cenizo.

Farlan le agradeció, retirándose con los dos adultos siguiéndole a cada lado suyo. Eren se incorporó con la casaca de seda doblada entre sus manos, apoyándose sobre la baranda de madera roja del puente, observando cómo el niño corría sobre la hierba.

—Es tan adorable, majestad. Hoy luce radiante y feliz, ¿sabe? —mencionó Eren con la mirada fija en Sasha y Erwin, ambos aparentemente luchando contra el príncipe—Él realmente lo aprecia y ama.

Levi miró hacía la misma dirección del cairen, escuchando la voz de su hijo alzándose con alegría cuando estaba a punto de ser tocado por alguna vara de bambú. Se sentía bastante afortunado de tener a Farlan en su vida y más aún, saber que su hijo lo amaba de forma incondicional a pesar de su ausencia. Su madre, la emperatriz Kuchel, se había encargado de criarlo con un amor excesivo, tratando de llenar la ausencia de su padre, quien lo trataba con la dureza y rigidez del padre chino. Ella era estricta, pero al mismo una mujer flexible y justa, protegiéndolo de la tormentosa vida de la corte. Esperaba que con el pasar el tiempo el amor de Farlan permaneciese intacto, y no se convirtiera en el odio que Levi sintió contra su padre y sus hermanos.

—Lo sé, él es una de las tantas razones que tengo para proteger esta nación—le dijo a Eren, ambos distraídos con la escena—Yo temo al igual que Petra por su bienestar. Me preocupa su salud, también el día que tenga que ser participe en la corte. No puedo alejarlo de sus funciones como príncipe, pero tampoco quiero que sea infeliz encerrado en un palacio—Levi, conociendo la dura vida de un príncipe, no deseaba que su hijo tuviera la misma desdicha suya. Él tuvo que endurecerse con el pasar de los años, convirtiéndose en un hombre firme como una muralla que había tenido que aprender a imponerse sobre los demás, llegando al punto de ser respetado pero al mismo tiempo temido.

El castaño dejó de observar hacía el lago y se giró, sonriéndole de manera comprensiva al escuchar los temores del hombre más fuerte del imperio. Se acercó un poco más a él, captando su atención. El viento ocioso agitaba los cabellos lizos y negros del emperador, su rostro blanco y perfecto brillaba cómo la luna, y sus ojos levemente rasgados lucían tan parecidos a los de los lobos de las montañas del norte; feroces y apacibles al mismo tiempo sobrecogían todo lo que mirasen.

—Entiendo que se sienta preocupado por el futuro del príncipe, es algo que padre y madre experimentan a pesar de que ellos crezcan y sean más independientes—Eren pensó en su padre, al cual no había visto desde hace algún tiempo. El emperador estaba experimentando el mismo sentimiento de incertidumbre que Grisha sentía—Pero Farlan lo tiene cerca, al igual que a la consorte Rall, ustedes están para él. Él es afortunado por haber nacido con el cariño que le profesan.

Levi se le quedó mirando en silencio por unos segundos, para después sonreír tranquilamente, como si se hubiese dado cuenta de algo mientras observaba el rostro dulce del cairen.

—Tu padre debe sentirse orgulloso de ti, te ha criado muy bien—dijo, corriendo unos mechones de pelo castaño que se deslizaban por la frente del muchacho.

—Mi padre es un buen hombre, soy yo quien está orgulloso de ser hijo suyo.

—Debes extrañarlo bastante, ¿verdad? —preguntó el emperador al descifrar una nota de nostalgia en la voz de Eren. El castaño asintió—Llamaré por él en estos días para que pueda venir a visitarte—dijo.

Eren lo miró primero con sorpresa, sabiendo de ante mano que casi ninguna concubina podía ser visitada por su padre, pero inmensamente feliz ante esa noticia de verlo en poco tiempo.

—Majestad—susurró emocionado, abrazándolo con emoción. Pegó su rostro contra la suave seda que cubría el amplio pecho del pelinegro, riendo, respirando el aroma a bosque que desprendía—Muchas gracias, de verdad muchas gracias.

Levi lo tuvo entre sus brazos, una mano apoyada en su espalda y la otra sobre su cabeza, mirándolo con adoración.

—No tienes que agradecerme, te lo has ganado—le dijo, sintiéndose gratamente complacido cuando Eren alzó el rostro y apoyó ambas manos sobre sus hombros, dejando un tímido beso sobre los labios contrarios.

Eren se separó un poco de sus labios, mirándolo entre sus espesas pestañas con ensueño. Estaba muy enamorado del pelinegro, y no podía ocultarlo de ninguna forma. Cada pequeño gesto que tenía con él lo desestabilizaba y le hacían creer que tal vez el mismo emperador se estaba enamorando. Quería llegar a ser tan importante para Levi así como él lo era en su corazón.

Siguieron observando al pequeño príncipe jugar amenamente con los dos adultos, ambos abrazados desde el puente, disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

Después de un rato Farlan llegó corriendo hasta ellos con las mejillas encendidas y su cabello desordenado, feliz de haber ganado en aquél duelo de espadas de bambú. Eren abandonó los brazos de Levi para sacar un pañuelo del interior de su hanfu, inclinándose sobre el rostro del príncipe para limpiar el sudor de sus sienes. También lo peinó nuevamente con sus dedos, felicitándolo por haber ganado.

—Vas a ser un príncipe muy fuerte, Farlan, mira como le has ganado a Sasha—mimó sus mejillas sonrojadas, pellizcando suavemente la punta de su nariz, haciendo que el niño se encogiera con una sonrisa.

Las sirvientas a pesar de mantenerse en silencio se sorprendían ante la familiaridad que mantenía el cairen, pues ni siquiera se tenía permitido tocar al príncipe sin razón alguna, mucho menos llamarlo por su nombre.

—Dos contra uno no ha sido un duelo justo, pero fuiste muy valiente—Levi lo cargó entre sus brazos, haciendo reír al pequeño que no dudo en abrazarse al cuello de su padre, recostando su cabeza sobre su hombro.

Eren se acercó hasta Levi, mirando el rostro de Farlan que se refugiaba en el cuello de el pelinegro.

—Ya está cansado—Eren miró como los grandes ojos de Farlan pestañeaban con pesadez. El sol había bajado un poco y el ambiente estaba fresco, por lo que cubrió al niño con su casaca blanca para protegerlo del viento.

Levi bajó la cabeza y en efecto, Farlan se veía bastante adormilado.

—Lo llevaré al palacio Zhongnanhai para que descanse—el palacio se encontraba bastante cerca de ellos, y ahí nadie habitaba, sin embargo era limpiado todos los días y estaba amueblado hasta el último rincón—Farlan seguramente preguntará por ti cuando desperté.

—Esperaré en el palacio hasta que lo haga—aunque Eren sabía que el emperador de alguna forma le estaba diciendo que no se marchara, y él no tenía problema en hacerlo.

El castaño tomó una de las sombrillas que sostenía la sirvienta al lado suyo y se cubrió a sí mismo y al emperador. Ambos se miraron antes de empezar a avanzar de nuevo siendo seguidos por los siervos detrás de ellos. Eren se juntó un poco más al cuerpo de Levi, apoyando su mano en el brazo de este, ambos hablando suavemente para no despertar al príncipe que dormía apaciblemente en los brazos de su padre.

—Se ven muy felices juntos, ¿no le parece? —Sasha miró a Erwin que caminaba a su lado.

—Creo que se ven más como una familia—le respondió Erwin, observándolos con una sonrisa.

* * *

" _El alba en la mañana de invierno brilla en las vigas. A pesar de sí misma sale de la cama envuelta en su bata de bambú. Lustra su espejo a esa hora que nadie mira. ¿Para qué se pinta la cara tan temprano? Sopla la niebla como una sombra sobre el alma de la vanidad. Pueden inclinarse y rogar perdón, saben que el día pasa sin detenerse como las estaciones confusas."_

Eren fue mandado a llamar por la consorte Rall al día siguiente de haber estado con Farlan y Levi en el palacio. Solicitaba su presencia en un salón que limitaba con Yeting, una aérea que él había escuchado no era muy recorrida por los nobles ni las cairenes. Fue escoltado hasta esa parte de la ciudad un poco retirada, sin saber cuál era la razón por la que había sido llamado aquella tarde.

Subieron las escaleras del pequeño edificio que se suponía era el salón donde se encontraba Petra esperándolos. Adentro estaba ella sentada en un trono con un gran buda de cobre detrás de ella con palillos de incienso encendidos. De las vigas de madera colgaban cortinas de tela y tapices con antiguas enseñanzas taoístas bordadas que oscurecían la estancia. Ymir a Auruo se encontraban a un lado suyo al igual que los sirvientes en las esquinas de las paredes y los guardias en la entrada del salón.

Eren y Sasha entraron, haciendo una profunda reverencia como saludo.

—Su alteza.

—De pie—les ordenó Petra con su sonrisa de madre, siendo obedecida—Te he mandado a llamar, cairen Jaeger, porque creo que es necesario que estrés presente cuando decida el castigo de cairen Leonhardt.

Dicho esto, dos guardias entraron con Annie, cada uno sosteniendo un brazo de la rubia con firmeza, la cual lucía como un animal asustado. Eren se sintió aturdido, observando cómo obligaban a la cairen a arrodillarse ante la consorte con poca delicadeza. Miró a Sasha y ella le regresó la mirada angustiada, mordiendo su labio con nervios. Quiso decirle a la consorte que no era necesaria su presencia pues en el fondo no quería ser participe del momento en el que decidieran el castigo de la cairen, pero Petra ya estaba concentrada en Annie, mirándola con dureza, borrando su sonrisa benevolente.

—Cairen Jaeger me ha comentado que tú has desobedecido incontables reglas en el harem, amenazando a tus hermanas y aprovechándote de tu apellido—le hizo saber con seriedad—También atacaste a cairen Renz y robaste a cairen Jaeger.

—Eso no es cierto, su alteza—negó Annie, aún de rodillas, aunque los guardias ya habían liberado sus brazos.

—No hay ola sin viento, ni humo sin fuego—recitó Petra, mirando a Eren por unos segundos antes de regresar sus ojos hacía Annie—¿Por qué cairen Jaeger haría tales acusaciones, entonces? En el pasado te he castigado, conozco tu carácter cairen Leonhardt.

Annie levantó su mentón con la mirada decidida y digna.

—Su alteza, cairen Jaeger aún guarda rencores dentro de él y por esa razón trata de inculparme por su descuido la noche del banquete—se defendió con bastante tranquilidad la rubia.

Eren la miró entre sorprendido e indignado, maravillado ante lo bien que Annie podía mentir ante la rígida mirada de la consorte sobre ella, sin que sus ojos vacilaran o sus labios temblaran a pesar de su situación desfavorable.

—¿Estás diciendo que cairen Jaeger te ha inculpado erróneamente?

—Así es, su alteza.

—Esa es una acusación peligrosa, cairen Leonhardt—le advirtió Petra. Annie no respondió nada, simplemente se quedó en silencio, observando de reojo a Eren y Sasha. La consorte al ver que la rubia no hablaba, continuó—Auruo, dime cuales fueron los resultados de la investigación—le ordenó a su compañero.

Auruo dio un paso al frente con la espalda inclinada, mirando a su señora.

—Su alteza, según los testimonios de las siervas y los eunucos de La Casa de las Cairenes, cairen Leonhardt ha atentado contra la integridad de las jóvenes, amenazándolas y prohibiéndoles que acudan a usted. Una de las siervas de La Casa de las Flores vio cuando ella salía con una prenda bajo el brazo y dos guardias confesaron haber sido sobornados con joyas de parte suya. Los soldados que han hecho guardia las últimas nueve lunas informaron que ha estado merodeando por los alrededores del palacio de cairen Jaeger de forma sospechosa—reportó Auruo.

—Hay numerosas fuentes que te inculpan, cairen Leonhardt—apuntó Petra con severidad—¿Sigues pensando que Cairen Jaeger te ha inculpado erróneamente? —volvió a preguntarle sin obtener respuesta—Respóndeme—le ordenó tranquilamente.

Annie parpadeó rápidamente, abriendo un par de veces la boca sin lograr articular una sola palabra. Eren miró a la consorte con su semblante duro, deseando que no se impacientara ante la falta de respuesta y la castigara sin más.

—¿Debo recordarte las reglas del harem, cairen Leonhardt? —presionó Petra.

La rubia negó suavemente, alzando su mirada azul y tempestuosa, mirando fijamente a la peli naranja.

—Sé que usted nos ordenó ser buenas las unas con las otras, ¿pero no es muy hipócrita exigirlo cuando usted nunca pudo cumplir esa regla, consorte Rall?

Ymir frunció el ceño al escuchar la pregunta atrevida que había sido dirigida a su señora y Auruo apretó los labios ante el comentario de la rubia. Eren se sorprendió ante las palabras de Annie, preguntándose a que venía esa pregunta. La consorte ni siquiera se inmutó ante esto, pero él presentía que en el fondo estaba bastante disgustada ante esa ofensa por parte de una cairen. El silencio sepulcral del salón solo anunciaba una inminente tormenta.

Annie se arrepintió inmediatamente de su atrevimiento. Con la mirada arrepentida agachó la cabeza para pedir perdón por su desliz.

—Consorte Rall, yo no quería insultarla, por favor perdóneme—rogó con la frente rozando el frío suelo de mármol verde.

Petra miró hacia el frente, a ningún punto en particular, ignorando la suplica de la cairen que estaba a sus pies.

—Por años he conocido a distintas mujeres, pero ninguna tan inescrupulosa como tú. ¿Sabes cómo se castiga a quienes hablan a sus superiores de esa manera?

La rubia lo sabía, eran castigos de tercera categoría, y eran penalizados de forma violenta. Sus ojos empezaron a cristalizarse y su corazón a latir cada vez más rápido.

—Su alteza, suplico por su perdón. ¡La consorte Rall es conocida por ser una mujer buena y benevolente!—Annie hablaba rápidamente, tratando enmendar su error con otras palabras.

Eren también sabía que el castigo de Annie había empeorado al haber ofendido a la consorte, por lo que también se arrodilló sin perder tiempo, con la delicada tela de su hanfu rojo desplegándose en el suelo como una flor sangrante, captando la atención de Petra. Sasha también imitó la postura de su señor detrás de él también angustiada por el incierto destino de la cairen.

—Consorte Rall, ignore sus palabras por favor. Cairen Leonhardt es una niña impulsiva que no piensa en las consecuencias de sus acciones, solo trátela como a un cachorro sin conciencia y perdónela, por favor—trató de interceder el cairen. "Tratar como a un cachorro" era una expresión que justificaba las malas acciones de los niños cuando cometían un error.

Petra miró por unos segundos a Eren, él con la cabeza gacha, la joyeria dorada del buyao meciéndose suavemente de lado a lado, le pedía que fuera más considerada con la jovencita malvada. Suspirando hizo un gesto con la mano para que Ymir se acercara con una bolsa de terciopelo rojo entre las manos. La morena se agachó, dejando la bolsa en frente de Eren y se incorporó, regresando a su lugar junto a Auruo. Eren observó confundido la bolsa roja y con un asentimiento por parte de Petra la abrió. De su interior sacó pequeños fragmentos de jade, unos pequeños y otros más grandes. Sin comprender, introdujo la mano hasta el fondo, sintiendo un objeto largo y delgado. Sacó todas las piezas y las dejó una por una en el suelo; piezas de jade y un palillo plateado que estaba ligeramente doblado.

—Parece una alhaja—susurró Sasha a su espalda—Una alhaja de jade.

Eren entonces trató de unir todas las piezas de manera en que pudiera hallarle la forma. Los trozos de jade fueron unidos en el suelo, y Eren sintió su estomago retorcerse al ir reconociendo de que se trataba; era una mariposa de jade destrozada. ¡Frente a sus ojos se hallaba la mariposa de jade que había heredado de su madre!, destrozada, como si la hubiesen aplastado con una roca repetidas veces. Sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas, alzando la mirada con fuerza para encontrarse con el rostro de Petra, exigiéndole una respuesta en silencio.

—Uno de los guardias dijo que cairen Leonhardt sobornó a una de tus siervas para que le entregara algo que significara mucho para ti—le explicó a Eren, sin inmutarse ante las lágrimas del castaño—Dime cual debería ser su castigo.

Eren giró su cabeza hacía la cairen rubia que negaba desesperada.

—No… Yo no la robé, no hablé con ninguna sierva del palacio de Eren—Annie volteó a ver a Eren, esta vez sin miradas altivas ni sonrisas de superioridad—Eren, tienes que creerme, yo jamás robé tu alhaja, no lo hice—le aseguró desesperada, también llorando por el temor de verse acorralada—Habla con la consorte, te lo ruego. Alguien más debió robarla, pero no he sido yo, lo juro por mi vida.

Eren sollozaba, mirando fijamente a la cairen, en silencio. Sentía que había perdido la única cosa que lo unía a su madre y ahora ya no le quedaba nada. Limpió las lágrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas con las mangas del hanfu, sin embargo era inútil porque seguían saliendo en grandes cantidades. Annie se arrastró en el suelo hasta llegar al lado del cairen, tomándolo por los hombros para que la escuchara.

—¡Eren, por favor! —chilló, sacudiéndolo suavemente.

Los ojos verdes le miraron profundamente dolidos, y Annie pensó que tal vez le gritaría que no lo tocara, pero él simplemente quitó sus manos de los hombros a los cuales se sujetaba, alejándose un poco de ella.

—Eren…—suplicó en un sollozo lastimero.

El castaño, a pesar de estar dolido y sintiendo rabia contra Annie no podía ser tan cruel para abandonarla de esa forma. Era un ser humano a fin de cuentas, y sabía que a pesar de su perdida material, la vida de alguien era más valiosa.

—Consorte Rall…—susurró Eren con dificultad, entre sollozos que trataba de retener para no verse tan vulnerable—Cairen Leonhardt ha cometido numerosas faltas, pero un castigo ejemplar es más que suficiente. Usted es benevolente, por favor no la castigue con tanta severidad—pidió con los ojos fijos en el suelo. No fue capaz de pedir que la liberara de sus faltas, quería que aunque su castigo fuera mas leve, de igual forma pagara por todo lo que había hecho.

La consorte apenas sonrió desde su lugar.

—¿Benevolente? —repitió Petra suavemente—Auruo, escribe esto: Cairen Leonhardt ha violado el código de harem real. Su titulo de cairen imperial será removido—el compañero de Petra escribía mientras la consorte hablaba—¿Estás de acuerdo cairen Jaeger? —le preguntó al cairen.

Eren asintió, pensando que tal vez destituirla era un castigo grave, pero no que ofrecía la dureza de uno físico. Ahora Annie probablemente no podría casarse nuevamente en un futuro ya que al haber pertenecido al harem del emperador y haber sido expulsada los hombres pensarían muy mal de ella. Su castigo sería el rechazo de los hombres por el resto de su vida.

—Bien. También ordena que preparen el salón de castigo en donde será azotada trescientas veces antes de que el sol se ponga—ordenó tranquilamente.

Annie abrió la boca horrorizada, retorciendo sus manos con desespero. Se arrastró por el suelo, chillando, tratando de alcanzar la falda de la consorte, pero los guardias se abalanzaron sobre ella antes de que pudiera tocarla, sometiéndola para que se quedara de rodillas en su lugar.

Eren recordó que una vez él y su padre habían atendido a un siervo que había sido azotado cincuenta veces en la casa de un noble, y el hombre tenía que dormir boca abajo, con las yagas llenas de pus al aire, y la carne pudriéndose entre sangre seca y costras. El hombre no vivió más de un mes en aquella situación y falleció producto de una infección que Grisha trató de sanar pero que al final se extendió por su cuerpo, matándolo lentamente. Dudaba que Annie lograra sobrevivir hasta los doscientos azotes. La consorte Rall prácticamente la estaba sentenciado a una muerte larga y tortuosa.

—Su alteza, por favor, trescientos azotes son demasiados. Reconsidérelo—pidió Eren, escuchando los lamentos de Annie a su lado lastimando sus oídos.

La consorte lo pensó unos instantes antes de responder.

—Cederé a tu petición cairen Jaeger. Que sean cien azotes—sentenció con firmeza, dando su última palabra.

—Su alteza, estoy arrepentida, ¡estoy muy arrepentida! ¡Le juro que jamás volveré a hacer cosas como estas!—suplicó, retorciéndose entre los guardias—¡Consorte Rall! —la llamó con fuerza, llorando de manera lastimera.

Eren agachó la mirada apenado, sintiéndose poco útil al no ser capaz de ayudar a Annie. Sus ojos enlagunados por las lágrimas miraban el suelo impotentes ante el destino de la rubia condenada a morir de forma tan violenta.

—Su alteza, ruego por su misericordia—rogó en un susurro roto, una lágrima llegó hasta su barbilla y chocó contra el suelo—Por favor, piense en la dignidad de cairen Leonhardt—apretó los puños entre las mangas de su hanfu rojo, esperando un poco de compasión por parte de ella.

—Es ella quien debería pensar en tú dignidad, cairen Jaeger—fue la dura respuesta por parte de Petra, la cual los miraba imperturbable ante el llano de ambos cairenes.

—El honorable cairen imperial del emperador se lo está suplicando—insistió débilmente, rozando su frente contra el suelo, humillándose ante la consorte sin importarle en lo absoluto.

Petra lo miró de una manera distinta, parecía que esa mujer sentada en el trono no era la amable consorte que él había conocido; esta era fría con un rostro estoico, no se ablandaba ante las súplicas, como si su corazón se hubiese congelado. Se sentía extraño en esa situación, como si estuviera envuelto en una terrible pesadilla de la cual no podía despertar.

—Cairen Jaeger, las reglas están hechas para que sean cumplidas. Ella amenazó a tus hermanas, golpeó a cairen Renz, te robó dos veces, se ha burlado de mi autoridad como consorte… ¿Debe ser castigada o no? —preguntó con el ceño disgustado, apretando los ante brazos del trono entre sus manos—¡Respóndeme! ¿Merece ser castigada? —los ojos de Petra se abrieron con fuerza y su voz se levantó sobre los llantos de Annie, exigiéndole una respuesta.

Eren cerró los ojos, con su cabeza doliendo a causa de la presión que estaba sufriendo. Sus manos temblaban levemente, sollozando por ser él quien debía decidir por el destino de Annie. No quería estar ahí, deseaba poder levantarse y salir corriendo, alejándose de ese oscuro salón y ese olor a incienso que le revolvían el estomago. Se sentía humillado y presionado, ahí de rodillas con la cara bañada en lágrimas, intercediendo por Annie. Ya su mente no estaba pensando con claridad, los instintos de supervivencia le decían que respondiera rápido o sería peor, tal vez la consorte se enfadaría más y esta vez con él o con Sasha.

—Mi señor…—Sasha lo llamó preocupada al verlo tan callado, sin responder.

De los labios del castaño escapó un jadeo, suspirando varias veces con la mirada fija en el suelo, sintiéndose como el ser más vil sobre la faz de la tierra al tomar al escuchar como de sus labios salía la respuesta que condenaría a la cairen que estaba al lado suyo:

—Sí.

Cerró los ojos, derramando varías lágrimas al decir esas palabras. Sintió el suspiro incrédulo de Sasha en su espalda, y cómo ella se acercaba, sacudiéndolo ligeramente para que abriera los ojos, llamándolo en susurros desesperados.

—Mi señor… ¿Está bien?

—¡Eren! —Annie le miró desde su lugar con miedo—¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿Por qué no me ayudas? —chilló, tratando se liberarse de los guardias—¡Entonces es mejor morir en tus manos! ¡Voy a morir de todas formas, mejor hazlo tú, acaba con mi vida! —le suplicó desesperada.

—¡Deja de decir esas cosas! —Eren la miró con culpa en sus ojos verdes, enrojecidos, con las mejillas húmedas y el rostro devastado. Annie le estaba diciendo que iba a morir y todo era culpa suya.

La consorte se levantó sin la ayuda de Ymir, mirando con superioridad a Annie, sin afectarse un poco por la desgraciada cairen.

—Cairen Leonhardt no será azotada aquí. Llévenla al otro cuarto y quítenle sus ropajes de seda. Vístanla cómo a los presos, dejando su espalda descubierta. Cairen Jaeger, ni sirvientas ni siervos… ¡ninguno puede dejar este salón! Todos van a presenciar cómo debe castigarse la insolencia—ordenó la consorte, abandonando el salón, siendo seguida por Ymir y Auruo al otro cuarto donde se llevaría el castigo.

Los guardias levantaron y llevaron a rastras a la cairen hasta el cuarto, la cual lloraba y suplicaba, tratando de soltarse para poder escapar de su castigo. Eren se incorporó con ayuda de Sasha y un guardia le miró, tomándolo suavemente del brazo para que avanzara y no huyera. El castaño no quería ser testigo de los cien azotes, le horrorizaba presenciar ese tipo de violencia; en su casa nunca un siervo había sido castigado de esa manera, y él nunca había conocido de la dureza de las personas hasta ese día, era como si un velo fuera removido de sus ojos y le mostrará que no todo podía ser dicha en su vida.

Lo llevaron hasta una parte en donde las puertas estaban abiertas de par en par, dando a la plaza en frente del salón. Los siervos estaban arrodillados en la parte de afuera todos con la cabeza gacha. Petra tomó asiento en una esquina, con Ymir y Auruo al lado suyo, todos con rostros serenos. El guardia que llevaba a Eren lo posicionó a un lado de ellos para que observara en donde Annie sería castigada. Cuando los guardias entraron, Annie parecía menos histérica, aún desesperada y asustada. Llevaba una pantalón blanco bastante rígido y una camisa del mismo color y material que dejaban al aire la delicada piel de su espalda; los broches habían sido retirados de su cabeza y ahora los cabellos rubios y alborotados le caían por el rostro, sucios por las lágrimas y el sudor.

—Arrodíllenla—ordenó Petra.

Los guardias obedecieron, agachándola de manera que su frente rozara el suelo y su espalda quedara más expuesta.

El hombre que iba a castigarla levantó el látigo de cuero negro con numerosas cintas, bajándolo con fuerza, cortando el aire en un silbido agudo. Eren desvió la mirada, encogiéndose, escuchando como Annie gritaba y lloraba adolorida, suplicando que se detuvieran. Un segundo azote, y luego un tercero no se hicieron esperar, incrementando los chillidos desesperados, aullando como los animales que eran apuñalados en los mataderos. Gritaba entre lágrimas por piedad, llamando a Eren entre los azotes, y el castaño miraba hacía otra parte, incapaz de ver como su espalda en carne viva se llenaba de sangre. Ni siquiera habían llegado a los cincuenta azotes.

—Cairen Jaeger—lo llamó Petra sin dejar de observar cómo era azotada la rubia—Puedes retirarte si lo deseas. Esto va a tomar mucho tiempo.

Eren miró por última vez a Annie, la cual seguía gritando cada vez que el hombre bajaba el brazo y el látigo le abría otro pedazo de piel. Jamás olvidaría el recuerdo de la piel desgarrada de Annie, ni el suelo empapado por sus lágrimas y sangre, esa escena lo perseguiría por el resto de su vida, trayendo repercusiones en el futuro que le abrirían los ojos.

Se retiró con una reverencia apresurada, saliendo rápidamente con Sasha detrás de él.

Los azotes continuaron hasta que los gritos se convirtieron en gemidos de dolor; Annie ya no tenía más fuerzas para hablar. Petra al notar esto ordenó que se detuvieran y la trajeran hasta ella. Los guardias la arrastraron, dejándola frente a sus pies a punto de desfallecer.

—Cairen Leonhardt, ¿por qué no le agradece a su alteza? —preguntó Auruo, con su sonrisa de zorro.

Annie, quien apenas podía mantenerse despierta, trataba de articular una frase coherente a pesar del dolor desgarrador que sentía.

—Gracias… Alteza—susurró.

Petra negó, suspirando cansinamente.

—Creo que es suficiente castigo por haber desobedecido las reglas del harem—dijo la consorte con tranquilidad, sin bajar su mirada—Pero aún falta tú castigo por ofenderme, cairen Leonhardt—le recordó.

Annie sólo pudo llorar en silencio, deseando haber muerto en ese mismo instante.

* * *

" _Anclamos la barca al lado de una isla brumosa, mientras se pone el sol estoy anonadado en la nostalgia. La llanura se estira hasta la lejanía sin límite. El cielo está justo sobre la cresta de los árboles y el río fluye calladamente. La luna desciende entre los hombres y los corazones tiemblan. El alma de la doncella está lastimada por los cuervos afligidos que la deshonraron."_

Eren llegó al salón de La Gloria Literaria hecho un manojo de lágrimas. Sasha les explicó a los guardias que su señor necesitaba urgentemente al emperador, y estos dudaron un poco hasta ceder y dejarlos pasar. El cairen conocía de memoria el recorrido hasta el estudio del emperador y no necesitaba que alguien lo guiara, ignorando al sirviente que se ofrecía a llevarlo y anunciarlo. Caminaba con pasos rápidos, con su mano sobre los labios buscando acallar su llanto que se escapaba de vez en cuando en sollozos que lo hacían temblar. Sasha lo seguía con la cabeza gacha, llamándolo angustiada al verlo en ese estado tan deplorable; su señor siempre se mostraba bueno y tranquilo, pero ahora lucía como si no fuera dueño de sí, con los ojos arrepentidos, como si acabara de asesinar a alguien, envuelto en la triste belleza de sus ropajes que volaban con cada paso que daba. Los palillos y pendientes del buyao se movían con fuerza, lastimandole las mejillas por las cuales se deslizaban gotitas de agua salada como ríos bajando por la montaña.

—Mi señor, por favor, tiene que tranquilizarse—suplicaba detrás de él, tomándolo del brazo—No puede irrumpir en el estudio de su majestad de esa forma.

Eren no se giró para mirarla, simplemente caminaba con la vista al frente.

—Necesito verlo—fue lo único que pudo decir con la voz ronca.

Llegaron hasta la puerta del estudio en donde los eunucos los miraron extrañados. El cairen lucía tan vulnerable y su dama de compañía respiraba agitada.

—Quiero ver al emperador—dijo Eren con toda la dignidad que tenía a pesar de tener lágrimas en su rostro.

—Lo sentimos, nadie puede entrar a no ser que el emperador lo ordene—respondió uno de ellos.

—Entonces díganle que Eren quiere verlo—les ordenó.

El eunuco negó, inclinándose un poco.

—No podemos hacer eso, por favor retírense—dijo el otro educadamente.

—¡Es urgente! —suplicó Sasha.

—Ya les hemos dicho que se retiren por favor. El emperador está muy ocupado para atender a alguien.

Eren fue más rápido que ellos y sin importarle que fuera una falta de respeto se acercó a la puerta, abriéndola con fuerza. Entró rápidamente ignorando el llamado de los eunucos y Sasha detrás de él.

—¡Levi!—lo llamó por su nombre sin importarle, irrumpiendo en el estudio como un tornado entre tafetán rojo con flores verdes y lágrimas.

El emperador alzó la vista de los pergaminos que leía en su escritorio y su rostro se mostró perplejo y confundido al verlo así. Erwin a un lado suyo también le miró sorprendido, inquieto por el mal estado del castaño que corría hacía ellos.

Levi se puso de píe con los ojos preocupados, descendiendo de la pequeña tarima de madera para acercarse hasta el cairen que lucía tan desprotegido, rogando por ser consolado en su mirada acuosa.

—¿Eren? ¿Qué pasó? —le preguntó, caminando rápidamente hacía el. Lo refugió entre sus brazos, sintiendo como temblaba asustado. Lo escuchó llorar contra su pecho, abrazándose a él con fuerza, como si temiera que lo soltara y se alejara—¿Qué te hicieron? ¿Alguien te lastimó, _baobei_? Respóndeme… —le pidió con suavidad, acariciando sus cabellos para calmarlo.

Eren negó contra su pecho, apretando con sus manos el hanfu azul entre sus dedos. No sabía como empezar y contarle todo lo sucedido sin desmoronarse.

—¿Qué pasó Sasha? —Erwin bajó y le preguntó a la dama de compañía de Eren que parecía más tranquila.

La castaña los miró preocupada pero fue interrumpida por la voz arrepentida del castaño, que se quebraba, convitiendose en un susurro:

—Ha sido culpa mía… ¡Que castigaran a Annie fue culpa mía!—se lamentó Eren, adelantándose a Sasha.

Levi acunó el rostro del castaño entre sus manos, limpiándole las lágrimas con sus pulgares delicadamente.

—¿Qué pasó, _baobei_? No te preocupes, dime que sucedió y podremos arreglarlo—le aseguró Levi, hablándole con tanto amor que hizo sentir a Eren que no merecía ser tratando de esa forma—Ya… No llores. ¿Tú confías en mi, verdad? —Eren asintió, hipando—Entonces no tienes que temer, me tienes a mí—susurró el pelinegro.

Eren separó el rostro de su pecho y lo miró fijamente con el rostro desolado. Levi quiso hacer algo, cambiar aquella mirada triste de alguna manera, no deseaba verlo sufrir de ninguna forma. Le acarició el rostro con lentitud, besando los labios húmedos del cairen; fue un gesto tierno y delicado, que le expresaba lo mucho que lo quería.

—Mi dulce Eren…—lo abrazó con más fuerzas, frotando suavemente su espalda—¿Quién te ha hacho llorar?

Eren sollozaba un poco más tranquilo que hace unos instantes, pero aún preso del dolor y la culpa, con los ojos húmedos y el pecho doliéndole.

—Hoy la consorte Rall me llamó para castigar a cairen Leonhardt al haber desobedecido las reglas del harem—dijo en voz muy baja, incapaz de mirar a Levi a los ojos—Yo acepté… Y la consorte Rall… Ella nos ordenó presenciar cuando cairen Leonhardt fuera azotada—le confesó con la voz a punto de quebrarse ante el horroroso recuerdo de Annie chillando desesperada—Yo no quería ver eso… Fue algo tan cruel... Pero tuve la culpa, yo hice que la castigaran y no me negué cuando la consorte Rall nos llevó a esa sala…—su voz se convirtió en un susurro, sintiendo la culpa calándole en el alma al reconocer en voz alta todo era obra suya.

Levi asintió con una mirada seria. A pesar de la insistencia del cairen por hacerse responsable, él sabía que no era su culpa.

—¿Fue Petra la causante de todo esto? —trató de averiguar Levi bastante molesto por la orden que le había dado Petra al castaño —¿Ella ordenó que observaras como la castigaban?

Eren asintió, echándose a llorar nuevamente, sintiéndose cómo un ser despreciable. Su padre seguramente se decepcionara cuando supiera que él había condenado a una de sus hermanas al ceder ante la presión de la consorte.

El pelinegro suspiró, odiaba saber que Eren había sido testigo de ese castigo, sin siquiera tener la oportunidad de negarse. No quería tenerlo en su ciudad amurallada, encerrado, sufriendo y llorando como lo hacía ahora, y para eso haría lo posible para que él castaño sonriera nuevamente.

—Me encargaré de eso, ¿de acuerdo? Sé que no podrás olvidar lo que viste hoy con facilidad, pero haré lo posible para que lo hagas—prometió el emperador, levantando el mentón suavemente para que alzara el rostro—Eren… Mírame—lo llamó para que levantara la mirada. El castaño obedeció, observándolo con tristeza—No ha sido culpa tuya. Petra fue muy insensata al ordenarte estar presente en ese momento. Voy a hablar con ella para que te pida perdón, no puedo pasar por alto aquello, y mucho menos al ver cuánto te ha afectado, ¿sí? —Eren asintió suavemente—Eso es… No estrés triste. Mi dulce Eren siempre tiene una sonrisa para mí—con sus pulgares en ambas esquinas de los labios del cairen hizo un pequeño movimiento, formando una sonrisa en ellos. Eren sonrió un poco ante los intentos del emperador por reconfortarlo de alguna manera, a pesar de ver su deplorable estado—Todo va a estar bien, no volveré a dejar que vuelvan a pasar por encima de ti—susurró Levi, besando su frente.

Eren se sintió reconfortado y adormecido ante esas palabras que buscaban aliviar su dolor, aunque en el fondo sentía que las cosas ya no serían tan parecidas a cómo eran antes.

 _"Los lotos han perdido su fragancia, la estera se enfría, mi vestido de seda se afloja, solo subo al bote. ¿Quién envía un mensaje a través de las nubes? Mi dolor no termina, cuando abandona la frente vuelve para atormentar el corazón. Triste llevo la sonrisa, las campanillas suenan bajo los tejados y me despierto de mi sueño inconcluso. Quien sabe cuando podré encender las velas para acompañar la lúgubre e interminable vigilia."_

* * *

 **Este capitulo debió llamarse "cien azotes para Annie" (que mal chiste) Petra enseñó que tiene otras facetas aparte de ser todas sonrisas y saludos y Eren ahora siente una inmensa culpa. Este cap fue puras lágrimas jajaja pero la vida le esta enseñando a Eren que las cosas no son siempre tan buenas (¿alguien recuerda la profecía de la vidente?) Lo que hay que pasar para ser consorte. Espero que les haya gustado el cap, fue muy largo pero creo que eso está bien. Annie solo fue el comienzo. ¡Mil gracias de nuevo por sus reviews en el cap pasado! Soy inmensamente feliz de que este fic reciba tanto amor.**

 **¡Ahora las respuestas a sus lindos reviews!:**

 **Magi Allie:** Bueno, espero que Petra te haya agradado en este cap ajajaja. Lo del vestido fue muy arriesgado, Levi pudo ofenderse y Petra tendría problemas y en consecuencia las cairenes llevarían la peor parte, una de las razones por las cuales Annie fue castigada de esa forma. Como te dije, este cap fue mayormente un drama, aunque espero que Farlan haya endulzado las cosas de alguna forma (soy mala con los niños). Eren se siente muy culpable por ceder ante Petra y hacerle eso a Annie, pero sirve como lección en el futuro cuando ya sea más fuerte y no tan sensible antes esas circunstancias. ¡Mil gracias por leer Magi, por ese review tan lindo! Y por decirme que escribiera jajaja que no sé cómo del viernes pasé a hoy. ¡Un abrazo enorme!

 **Bossenbroek:** ¡Hola! Jajaj muchas gracias por las felicitaciones. ¡Me alegra que te gustara el baile de Eren! La danza china es hermosa y con unas formas que enamoran. Eres muy lista Bossen, y ese dicho es de lo más acertados, y ya lo viste en los pensamientos de Christa, ella está entre celosa porque Eren no le presta atención y no se queda con ella, celosa por ver que el avanza opacándola y celosa porque Levi ni siquiera sabe que existe, lastimosamente Eren no se da cuenta de eso (ya se, Christa es re bipolar). Annie es de esos villanos que no mueren… ¿Qué decías? Jajaja Petra es como Raid, "las mata bien muertas", que no se conformo con un castigo y siguió con el otro. Awww gracias en serio por tomarte el tiempo de leerme y dedicarme un review en cada cap, son los que más espero con ilusión, me siento bendecida y afortunada jajaja. Perdón por hacer llorar a bebé Eren, pero Levi va a estar muy complaciente con él, ¡así que espero que te haya gustado el cap! ¡Un abrazo enorme, gracias por el review!

 **Frantz Kruger:** Ay, qué bueno que no te pareció tan largo, ¿y este? Jajaja que lindo que lo extrañes, amo escribir de él y espero que con este cap tus ganas de leer crezcan. Gracias por tu adorable review, y por cierto, me encanta tu nombre, ¿a qué viene eso? No sé ajaja, necesitaba decirlo. ¡Un beso y un abrazo, espero leerte pronto!

 **Kurokocchii0:** ¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás? Que lindas tus palabras, en serio me llegan. Christa si le tiene envidia a Eren y como dice Jean, eso daña las demás manzanas, ya viste que Christa a veces parece estar muy bien con Eren y luego recuerda todas las cosas que aparentemente son culpa suya. Petra… Bueno, ahí ella demostró que cuando es sobre imponerse lo hace y de una forma bastante severa. Fue muy mala al ordenarle a Eren que tomara esa decisión de ver como azotaban a Annie, y eso tendrá sus repercusiones en el futuro, pero no tienes que preocuparte Eren después podrá tener más poder para imponer su palabra, por ahora necesita ser consolado por Levi. Las cosas ya no van a ser tan rosa. Linda, muchas gracias por leerme, me haces muy feliz y espero poder hacer lo mismo con este cap, ¡te agradezco el review, y nos leemos pronto, un abrazo de oso panda!

 **Van:** Jajaja ¡tu review me hizo reír con eso de las quincenas! Tienes toda la razón, Eren se está convirtiendo en el soberano de su corazón y más ahora que lo necesita. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo (aunque no hubo pajasutra) pero luego ya en el futuro vendrán más. ¡Gracias por tu review, un abrazo enorme!

 **Yaritza9:** Jajaja créeme que con esto ya huele a futuro consorte (luego viene el titulo de emperatriz) pero eso es bueno, va a caerle como agua fría a algunas personas. Eren si está luchando por ser el único y no le está poniendo problema (Farlan lo adora, Levi lo adora) así que no debes preocuparte. ¡Este no fue corto! yo nuevamente que más de ocho mil no iban a ser… cuando veo que voy por trece mil, con razón ayer mi espalda lloraba jajaja (no, no es cierto) ¡Fue tan bonito tu review! Mil gracias por leerme y espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, ¡un abrazo y beso enorme!

 **Kotoko-noda:** Jajaja ay lo siento, pero es que Eren aún no se siente listo, pero cuando ya sea la hora va a estar más que preparado. Es que Eren se sale con la suya (menos en este cap) y si Levi lo hubiera castigado habría sido de otra manera (tú sabes que tú y yo sabemos qué clase de castigo jajaja) Aunque en este cap no hubo pajas, fue más de Levi apoyando a Eren y consolándolo porque él ha empezado a verlo más que algo que deseaba en su palacio. ¡Sé te quiere un montón, y gracias por tu lindo review! Espero leerte pronto, un abrazote de oso.

 **Luciakkss:** jajaja ¿sabes? ¡Se me fueron más de 30 hojas! Y regresé con todo, arrasando como Petra. 1) ¡Annie ya está `prácticamente! (parece que todo lo que pides se te cumple) 2) Lo sé, Christa es una bipolar que solo llora y le echa la culpa a Eren por sus desgracias. 3) ¡Jajajaja! Pues de consortes Levi puede tener cinco, pero solo tiene una, y sí, a mí también me da cosita cuando escribo esposa de… iugh. Podría matar a Petra jajaja solo tienes que esperar los caps que vendrán a su tiempo. 4) Si fue vergonzoso para Eren que lo besara en frente de Petra (imagina que un hombre con esposa te besara en frente de ella) y las cairenes (que si lo odiaban ahora lo quieren muerto) pero ellos estaban tomados, ya sabes, se pierde la vergüenza y se hacen unas cosas muy locas. 5) jajaa me encantan tus conclusiones salvajes, con Christa de pueden esperar muchas cosas y con Petra también, ya viste de lo que ella es capaz, y aún falta que Christa muestre su potencial. 6) Jajajaja ay, no puedo con esto, (Dios mio, amé este review) ¡Le ahorcó el ganzo a Eren! ¡Le sacó la mousequerramienta misteriosa! Jajaja un altar con cosas chinas, soy como la madre misericordiosa (ya quisiera) 7) Jajaja no pasa nada 8) Awww, ¡yo también te amo! No creo que me haya tardado mucho con el cap. 9) Estudio derecho ¿y tú? ¡Este ha sido de los reviews más bellos que me han dejado, te agradezco tanto por tomarte el tiempo de hacerlo! Espero que te haya gustado, ¡un abrazo enorme!

 **Suethulhu:** Espero que te haya ido muy bien ese examen si ya lo presentaste, ¡y de nada! Me alegra poder ayudarte de alguna manera, al menos para distraerte un poco. Soy feliz sabiendo que has leído mis historias y gracias por hacérmelo saber aquí. ¡Espero que hayas disfrutado de este capítulo! Y gracias por tu lindo review, ¡un abrazo enorme!

 **Theshyfairy:** ¡Hola bienvenida, aquí te trataremos con amor! Jajaja ay, qué la pagina de FB me recomendó para que supieras de la existencia de este fic (¡gracias página de FB!) Sus reacciones se van a manifestar de muchas maneras y Eren va a tener que soportar el peso que acarrea ser el favorito de Levi, ¡pero no te preocupes! Que él está de su lado. Muchas gracias por tu lindo review, espero que te haya gustado y que esperes el siguiente. ¡Un abrazo de oso panda!

 **Ilse Masen:** Awww ¡eso es tan hermoso! Que lo esperaras de esa forma me pone feliz (podría darte un abrazo) ¡Los hanfus son hermosos! ¿Verdad? A veces me gustaría poder enseñárselos pero no puedo hacerlo, sin embargo confío que al igual que tú, hayan visto más o menos como son. Este capítulo ha estado más largo y medio dramático pero espero que igualmente lo hayas disfrutado, ¡lo que sigue es muy bueno de ver! ¡Gracias por tu review, que tengas un día hermoso!

 **Charly Land:** ¡Chaaaarly! Ay, gracias, gracias, gracias por leerlo. La verdad es que si estaba muy nerviosa con ese cap era como cuando no te subes a una bicicleta y tienes miedo a hacerlo de nuevo y caerte, pero por lo que veo no ha salido mal. Me alegra que te haya gustado el baile y los cariñitos de Levi con Eren. En este cap fue ya algo más de cariño que repara, porque Eren se siente muy culpable por lo que pasó, entonces imagina, la muerte en la flor de la vida. Yo en mis manos tengo migas de galletas jajaja creo que esa es mi magia. Esas palabras tan bonitas viniendo de ti me animan un montón, muchas gracias por ser tan generosa conmigo, se te quiere un montón y espero que las cosas en tu vida vayan de maravilla. ¡Mil gracias por el review, un abrazo y buenos deseos!

 **AstridHatakeAckermanJaeger:** Muchas gracias y espero que tú también tengas éxitos en cada cosa que realices. A Annie las cosas le salieron mal, pero muy mal, tanto que tuvo que rogar perdón y no le funcionó, así que lo malo se paga. ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Espero que te haya gustado este cap, ¡un abrazo enorme!

 **Sumire Crazzy Murasaki:** Jajaja te digo la verdad… Sí, era solo una excusa para verlo bailar a él solito con ese vestido. ¡Y sí, yo me acuerdo mucho de ti, eres de las que no me abandona! (me acuerdo por tu foto jajaja) No te preocupes, en PL me dijiste que también me lees acá (¡tan bella!) y ya tienes, Annie está dada por muerta porque Petra prácticamente la hizo pedazos (y a Eren también) ¡Si van a haber celos! De parte de Eren y Levi, y Farlan quiere mucho, mucho a Eren… Tanto que lucen como una familia, y créeme que Eren se va a encaprichar mucho con el bebé de Levi. Eso de la muchos puntos. Jaja Petra se puso loca pero con Annie, llevándose a todo por delante, pero a Levi no le hizo mucha gracia. ¡Ojalá te haya gustado este cap y muchas gracias por salir de tu cuevita y darme un review tan bello! Un abrazo enorme.

 **NiiaOffer:** ¡Hola! Que linda, mil gracias por leerlo y darle tus valiosas palabritas al fic. No estás loca, en ese harem cualquiera por muy buena puede traicionarte, Eren no está seguro con ellas. Jajaja al menos he podido sacarle un poco de sensualidad a Eren, aunque en este cap se comportó como un pilar para Eren, y fue bueno que el aceptara protegerlo y consolarlo. ¡De todo corazón espero que lo hayas disfrutado! Nos leemos pronto, un abrazo enorme.

 **Hbl:** ¡No conocía fatal frame pero lo busqué y qué bueno que lo hice de día! Jajaja algo así, pero no tan tétrico o Eren ni de broma entraba a esa cámara. No, no, tranquila, no me molesta para nada que me preguntes jajjaja ¡n podría enojarme contigo! Y sí, tienes razón, Christa es muy influenciable, pero ella es así, es de esas personas que creen que son víctimas y todo está en contra suya (cuando Eren la dejó en el palacio sintió que él la excluida, a pesar de que Eren se desvivió atendiéndola) Annie me caía mejor que Christa ajajaja. Muchas gracias por dejarme tus hermosos reviews y siempre estaré encantada de responderte. Creo que te tardarás como cuatro días, está largo. ¡Que tengas unos días hermosos en tu agitada vida, te deseo lo mejor linda! Un abrazo de oso enorme.

 **Comechocolate:** ¡No, no lo tenía pausado! Y ojalá no llegue a pasar porque lo que menos quiero es eso. Espero no haberme tardado mucho con este cap que es más largo para que puedas disfrutarlo un rato. Jajaja Levi estaba medio alegre por el alcohol pero sabía que hacía con Eren y se lo llevó hasta allá para darle sus besos bien dados. Esta vez Levi fue un amor con su baobei y seguirá siendo así, ¡espero que eso te haya gustado! Muchas gracias por leer, espero leerte pronto, ¡un abrazo de oso!

 **Priscila575:** ¡Hola, muchas gracias! Me alegra que te guste como están escritas las cosas y que las disfrutes. ¡Ya está actualizado, y espero llegar pronto con un nuevo cap! Gracias por tu lindo review, en serio, ¡que tengas un lindo día!

 **Fujimy:** ¡Hola! Pues sí, Christa ya sabe que Annie no cambió, hasta trató de enfrentarla pero eso le salió mal (¿es muy malo que me diera risa imaginar a Annie cogiéndola por los pelos jajaja?) Que pecado, terminó humillada, los únicos que saben ponerla en su lugar son Petra y Eren (sobre todo Petra). Levi esa noche no estaba para muchos protocolos, y ahora está empezando a sentir que Eren es algo más que un simple cairen (mariposas en el estomago). Las cosas ya no son tan rosas, y Jean que tiene idea de cómo son las cosas en harem está preocupándose por Eren de verdad. Eren va a necesitar de su ayuda y la de otras personas que lo van a defender, aunque después de esto las cosas dentro de Eren se han removido. El mundo que él creía conocer no es tan bueno. Muchas gracias por leerme y dejarme tu valiosa opinión, ¡espero leerte pronto en este cap tan largote! Un abrazo y un beso de oso panda.

 **D teufel:** ¡No suenas molesta para nada! Antes muchas gracias por llegar a mi fic, estoy muy contenta de leerte. Tus palabras son realmente hermosas, muchas gracias por eso, me animaste mucho para escribir este cap (quería actualizar también para que leyeras un nuevo cap) así que espero que te guste, ¡y qué esperes el siguiente! Gracias por el review, un abrazo enorme lleno de amor.

 **¡Chioo! : **¡Hola, y bienvenida a mi reino jajaja! Ay, oye que linda, gracias, me siento tan feliz porque mi fic te animara a hacer una cuenta, ¡me has hecho muy feliz cuando leí tu review! Espero que te haya gustado este cap, que si como dices, se van tomando su tiempo para que calcen las cosas. Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado ¿sabes? ¡espero tenerte mucho tiempo por aquí! Y disculpa si tal vez habías leído y no viste mi respuesta a tu review antes, pasa que por error vi mal y lo borré, así que disculpa mi descuido. Linda, un amor de review, ¡este cap es con mucho amor para que te siga gustando la historia! Nos leemos pronto, ¡un abrazo de oso cariñoso!

 **¿Alguien quiere ver a Petra pidiendo perdón por su insensatez ante Levi y Eren? ¡Esperen el siguiente capítulo, por favor! Las quiero mucho y espero que hayan disfrutado de este cap.**

 **¿Un review? ¡Su opinión me importa mucho!**


	8. La golondrina y la serpiente

**¡Hola gente hermosa! ¿Como se encuentran el día de hoy? Yo estoy muy contenta y no es para menos (no me emocionaba desde hace tanto cumplir años), ¡me he levantado con lindos mensajes en este día especial para mi! Lo mejor de cumplir un año más es pasarlo con las personas que quieres y ustedes son una parte muy importante de esa felicidad. Gracias a este espacio pude conocer a personas muy lindas con las que he compartido muchas cosas y me siento afortunada de tener su amistad, a todas ellas les mando un beso y un abrazo enorme, no tienen idea de cuanto las quiero. También a las niñas con las que comparto mediante los reviews, mis amores hermosos, ustedes no tienen idea de lo importantes que son para mi y que me hace muy feliz cada vez que recibo un review de su parte, valoro todo el tiempo que se toman. Con el tiempo cada una de ustedes se ha hecho un espacio en mi corazón y aunque piensen que no las distingo, se equivocan, las tengo muy presentes así me hayan dejado un solo en review, así me regalen un follow o un fav. Lo que me alegra el día es que están ahí. Estoy sentimental pero es por el día jajaja, ¡mil gracias por seguirme en esta historia y en las demás, las adoro!**

 **Aprovecho para agradecerle a dos personas muy lindas:**

 ** _Magi_ quien me ayudó con una parte primordial del fic cuando estaba perdida, ¡gracias por tus consejos y por echarme una mano! y también por ese fic tan bonito que me regalaste, ¡por favor lean el nuevo fic de Magi! Es Riren, muy lindo desde la primera palabra y les aseguro que no se van a arrepentir, ¡es hermoso! **

**_Rooss_ quien había hecho esa linda imagen de mi fic y amablemente me permitió usarla, ¡está preciosa! Quedé encantada con tu talento y todo tu trabajo Rooss, gracias por hacer una imagen tan bonita, quería que mi fic tuviera una así y me siento afortunada de que aceptaras. ¡Eres preciosa!**

 **En este cap salieron más palabras chinas de las que pensé, así que aquí les dejo las aclaraciones:**

 **Xiangqi : Literalmente «juego del elefante» es un juego de mesa de estrategia sobre un tablero, de la misma familia que el ajedrez y el shōgi (ajedrez japonés). Se cree que todos ellos provienen del juego llamado chaturanga, que se practicaba en la India en el siglo VI.**

 **Heqin : "El matrimonio de la paz" o la alianza matrimonial , se refiere a la práctica histórica de los emperadores chinos de casarse con princesas, por lo general miembros de las secciones de menores la familia real, a los gobernantes de los estados vecinos. **

**Dilong : Son dragones chinos de tierra que presiden ríos y arroyos. Según algunas leyendas, son el complemento femenino de los Shenlong y sólo vuelan para aparearse.**

 **Yuanglinshan : Se refiere a una prenda de vestir china de la familia de los hanfu.**

 **Qixiong ruqun o Ruqun : Es un elemento de la vestimenta tradicional china (pertenece a la familia de los hanfu) Consiste en una blusa ( _RU_ ) y una falda envolvente ( _qun;_ también llamado _, Chang_ ).Las faldas fueron atadas cada vez más alto hasta la cintura, hasta que finalmente fueron atadas por encima de los pechos, usados con blusas cortas (además de las blusas normales de cuello cruzado o cuello recto).**

 **Jian'an : "Los siete estudiosos de Jian'an" era un nombre que Cao Pi se le ocurrió en un ensayo para describir siete principales literatos de aquella época. **

**Pai Pai : Es una clase de abanico plegable con forma redonda fabricado de distintos materiales y diseños.**

 **Como pueden ver, este cap es largo, el más largo que he hecho hasta ahora, espero que les guste y que no se les haga tan pesado (además el lunes regreso a clases y quería hacer algo más extenso que de costumbre) He respondido a sus reviews por interno en esta ocasión por cuestiones de tiempo y a las Guest hermosas les he respondido al final del cap, ¡muchas gracias a todas las que le dieron Fav y Follow también, las adoro!**

 **Si tienen alguna duda me la pueden dejar en sus reviews y yo con todo el gusto del mundo se las responderé, ¡ahora pueden leer!**

* * *

 **VII**

 **La golondrina y la serpiente**

" _Muerte y vida, existencia y no existencia. Éxito y fracaso, holgura y pobreza. Virtud y vicio, sabiduría e ignorancia. Alabanza y vituperio, sed y hambre. Calor y frío suceden. Se transforman sin cesar y conforman el destino sin que pueda saberse desde cuándo. Pero todos estos acontecimientos no deben perturbar el cuerpo ni el espíritu: basta con mantener la calma día a día, vivir en paz con los otros, adaptarse a las circunstancias. Solo así se desarrollarán los dones naturales."_

Petra sostenía en el aire la ficha de jade con duda, vacilando en su próximo movimiento sobre el tablero de xiangqi. Le tomó algunos segundos decidir sobre cual casilla iba a ser su próximo ataque y así avanzar sobre las tropas de Ymir para reducir sus posibilidades de ganar. Con suma delicadeza tomó la manga de su hanfu rosa amaranto y la sostuvo con la mano contraria para realizar su movimiento sin desordenar las fichas. Una sonrisa satisfecha surcó sus labios de rosa cuando una vez más su dama de compañía se veía privada de realizar otro movimiento. Ella se consideraba bastante hábil en los juegos de estrategia, eran contadas las veces en las cuales sus ejércitos eran derribados y perdía a pesar de todas sus jugadas elaboradas y arriesgadas. Siempre era vencida por la misma persona: el emperador. Su buen juego se veía entorpecido con los movimientos certeros e imprevistos de Levi, siempre silenciosos y poco obvios a simple vista. No podía esperar menos de él, un hombre que dirigía numerosos ejércitos sobre las vastas tierras del imperio que cada día se extendía con alarmante rapidez. Un simple tablero de madera liza no era como los sanguinarios campos de batalla, unas sencillas fichas de jade verde y blanco no se asimilaban a los valientes soldados con armaduras de dragón y sables refulgentes. Sin embargo ella había mejorado su estrategia y guardaba el anhelante deseo de vencer por primera vez a su esposo en el mismo juego.

Ymir, quien estaba sentada en frente de ella sobre las sillas bajas de madera, meditó durante unos instantes el movimiento que más le convenía en ese momento, pero estaba acorralada por la consorte, sus jugadas estaban limitadas y en ese momento advirtió que cualquiera que fuese su decisión no serviría de nada, pues la consorte ya había ganado desde antes de poder dar el juego por terminado, por esa razón la dama de compañía se resignó a su inminente derrota, deslizando la ficha de jade blanco sin miramientos.

—Oh, Ymir… ¿A qué se debe ese movimiento tan poco acertado? —preguntó la consorte con una sonrisa aparentemente inocente.

—Sea la jugada que realice, usted siempre va a ganar, así que he aceptado mi derrota—explicó inclinando la cabeza con educación.

Petra tomó la taza de té que estaba a un lado suyo y dio un pequeño sorbo, saboreando el dulce sabor de las hierbas medicinales deslizándose por su lengua. Cerró los ojos por un momento y suspiró, tratando de relajarse y aclarar su mente. Dejó la tacita de porcelana sobre la mesa y una de las sirvientas que se encontraba arrodillada a una prudente distancia de la mesa se levantó y sirvió más té en la taza vacía de la consorte, retirándose nuevamente hasta su lugar junto a las demás siervas con la cabeza gacha.

—Eres bastante sensata—le reconoció la consorte sin dar por finalizada la jugada, bastante concentrada en los grabados de la mesa azul cielo. Pasó su dedo fino y delgado por una rosa que bordeaba la superficie de madera siguiendo la forma del dibujo distraídamente.

Ymir notó el aire ausente que su señora desprendía aquella mañana y comprendió que algo perturbaba su mente, y ella estaba casi segura de saber la razón. La noticia sobre la muerte de cairen Leonhardt seguramente ya se sabía hasta lo más recóndito de la ciudad imperial, y no era para menos, siendo la hija del capitán general que encabezaba uno de los ejércitos más fuertes de las tropas del emperador su muerte no pasaría desapercibida. Aún podía recordar perfectamente cuando después del castigo de los cien azotes la jovencita había sido llevada a otra sala para su segundo castigo por ofender a la consorte y cómo la rubia ya no tenía fuerzas para protestar. La habían arrastrado hasta otro cuarto, uno sin ventanas, con paredes reforzadas en madera y esteras de juncos. Así sería más difícil escuchar los estruendosos lamentos de la chica que agonizó con doce varas de madera apresando su torso, exprimiendo sus pulmones que eran perforados por los huesos rotos de sus costillas. Junto a la consorte ambas observaron impasibles el espectáculo hasta que Annie dejó de proferir algún sonido, cerrando sus ojos para no volver a abrirlos jamás. Cuando todo acabó Petra había suspirado con tranquilidad, con el sentimiento de haberse quitado una pesada carga de encima, sin embargo su señora estuvo toda la noche en vela, sentada en el gran sillón con semblante pensativo, preparándose para los nuevos tropiezos que traería el nuevo día.

—Su alteza, no ha dormido bien la noche anterior y se ha levantado demasiado temprano el día de hoy—comentó Ymir con algo de preocupación en su voz—¿Por qué no se recuesta un rato?

Petra acarició desinteresadamente el largo pendiente del buyao que le rozaba la mejilla, con su grácil mirada vagando por toda la habitación. Negó suavemente, aunque internamente reconocía el cansancio que reposaba sobre sus parpados como el rocío sobre las flores.

—No puedo permitirme descansar cuando la fiera acecha mi puerta—respondió Petra tranquilamente—Soy consciente sobre las consecuencias que acarrea la muerte de cairen Leonhardt y estoy bastante segura de ser llamada hoy ante el emperador.

—Alteza, cairen Leonhardt tuvo el descaro de pasar por encima de su autoridad y ofenderla en frente de los siervos y cairen Jaeger. Ella no conocía su lugar a pesar de que usted la había reprendido anteriormente—la morena justificaba la decisión de la consorte con bastante vehemencia en su voz—Merecía morir, usted sólo está cumpliendo con el flujo del destino.

Petra jugueteó con la ficha de jade verde entre sus dedos, con la vista fija en el tablero en donde el juego había sido pausado.

—El flujo del destino…—murmuró la consorte—Sin embargo su muerte no puede ser pasada por alto.

—Cairen Leonhardt era hija de una concubina—dijo Ymir de manera despectiva, arrugando su semblante con disgusto.

—La hija de una concubina y el capitán general de la nación—le recordó la consorte—Además la familia Leonhardt es una de las más influyentes entre la corte del emperador, no me sorprendería que aprovecharan esta oportunidad para pedir alguna clase de favor—miró a su dama de compañía pensativa, de pronto asimilando la idea de una nueva mujer en el harem de la misma familia. Ella conocía bastante bien a las codiciosas mujeres de esa familia y sus corazones que siempre eran movidos por el hambre de prestigio, de poder. Deshacerse de ellas sería tan fácil pero al mismo tiempo tan problemático que no le apetecía lidiar con otra jovencita como Annie.

—¿Habla del heqin? —preguntó Ymir con recelo.

Todos en el reino conocían aquella milenaria tradición conocida como "armoniosa unión" en donde las familias formaban alianzas matrimoniales, la mayoría de las veces exclusivamente por intereses de ambas partes. Su señora, la consorte Rall, había sido desposada por medio del heqin con el emperador Levi para así estrechar los lazos con la familia Rall y lograr derrocar al entonces emperador Kenny. De igual forma sucedió con la consorte Magnolia y su familia, una de las más poderosas en todo el reino quienes habían jurado lealtad al nuevo emperador a cambio de influencia dentro de la corte. Entendía que la consorte hubiese tomado la decisión de evitar que Annie, una jovencita con un apellido tan prestigioso como el Rall o Magnolia, pudiese llegar más allá por medio del heqin. Después de todo, el padre de cairen Leonhardt había sido uno de los más fieles aliados del emperador Levi.

—Tal vez envíen a otra de sus mujeres al harem del emperador y le otorguen un rango bastante sobresaliente—la consorte sonrió y negó suavemente, aún con la ficha de jade deslizándose entre sus dedos perfumados—El heqin ahora es una posibilidad bastante remota. Dudo que su majestad esté muy interesado en desposar a alguna princesa, mucho menos ahora que ha demostrado bastante interés en cairen Jaeger.

—Pero alteza, el capitán general Leonhardt ha perdido una de sus hijas, lo más probable es que pida alguna clase de retribución—objetó Ymir sin comprender por qué la consorte lucía tan segura de sus palabras.

Petra dejó que un suspiro abandonará sus labios en una suave ráfaga. Ladeó su bello rostro enmarcado en pendientes de oro y cuarzos y observó a su dama de compañía con tolerancia, la cual esperaba con sus ojos ligeramente confundidos una respuesta por parte de la otra mujer.

—Ymir—llamó a su dama de compañía para que le prestara atención—Estas dándole atención a las personas equivocadas.

—¿Qué quiere decir, alteza?

—¿Tú crees que sólo la familia Leonhardt supone una amenaza? —preguntó Petra, apresando entre sus dedos la ficha de jade que aún no tocaba el tablero de juego.

La morena observó a la consorte pensativa, cavilando cuidadosamente la respuesta que esperaba oír la otra mujer. No, la familia Leonhardt no era la única que desestabilizaba el lugar de la consorte, cairen Jaeger y otras jovencitas de renombre también eran posibles tropiezos para su señora.

—No, alteza—respondió Ymir con seguridad.

Petra asintió con una sonrisa al lograr que la morena comprendiera el panorama con más claridad.

—El destino de las personas aquí es incierto; un día ríes, al otro lloras. Un día amas, al otro odias. Ayer fue cairen Leonhardt, hoy puede ser cualquier otra—hablaba con tranquilidad a pesar del peso de sus palabras.

—¿Y cairen Jaeger? —los ojos de la consorte se fijaron en ella con mucho detalle, logrando captar completamente su atención—Él es con quien más tiempo ha pasado el emperador hasta ahora, y al parecer ha logrado hallar gracia delante de su majestad—le recordó Ymir con cautela.

La consorte desvió la mirada, sonriendo desinteresadamente mientras acomodaba las ostentosas alhajas que coronaban su cabeza. Las flores en mármol y cuarzos eran un exuberante jardín primaveral que se enredaban graciosamente entre sus espesa cabellera, con las cuentas de perlas siendo sostenidos por finos hilos de oro que caían como lluvia desde los centros de los broches florales. Un buyao fino y ostentoso representaba el alto estatus de una mujer en la sociedad, y junto a los lujosos vestuarios del periodo Han, estas eran claras señales que indicaban la alcurnia de la portadora.

—La presencia de cairen Jaeger no me preocupa en lo absoluto. Es cierto que su familia posee vastos terrenos en Shanghai, Hangchow y Ningpo, después de todo es una familia de nobles que ha perdurado por generaciones. Aún así no han sido muy relevantes en la corte y sólo un miembro de los Jaeger ha estado presente en la ciudad por años.

—¿El doctor Zeke Jaeger?

—Uno de los líderes del cuerpo médico imperial—dijo Petra, recordando a uno de los doctores que atendían a su hijo cuando recaía. Era el único miembro de los Jaeger que vivía dentro de la ciudad imperial—Los Jaeger son una familia noble, pero no tienen influencia en la corte como otras mujeres del harem. Además…—Petra hizo una pequeña pausa al observar con detalle el tablero en donde el juego esperaba para ser terminado—Un hijo de Kuan Yin con suerte puede aspirar a ser el primer esposo de un noble. La posibilidad de llegar a ser algo más que un honorable cairen es tan lejana como rozar las nubes con la punta de los dedos. Y en caso de que sucediera lo contrario…—dejó su ficha de jade que representaba a un general en frente del rey de Ymir, venciendo con su brillante juego a la morena—Un árbol que es más alto que el bosque puede ser derribado por el viento—recitó con una sonrisa victoriosa al ganar nuevamente.

Ymir asintió comprendiendo rápidamente el significado de sus palabras sin necesidad de alguna explicación. Cuando la esperanza tendía sus brotes al cielo inalcanzable era rápidamente cortada por los demás brotes que crecían al lado suyo.

—Ha ganado de nuevo, alteza—reconoció Ymir con una pequeña sonrisa. El general de la consorte había terminado con su rey con sigilo desde el comienzo del juego.

Unos pasos presurosos resonaron desde la entrada de la amplía habitación donde se encontraban, acercándose cada vez más y más, hasta detenerse en frente de la puerta que fue abierta por dos eunucos, los cuales retiraron el velo blanco que colgaba del marco de madera. Auruo entró con la espalda encorvada y sin su acostumbrada sonrisa de zorro rapaz, en su lugar lucía bastante perturbado, con su mirada gacha y ademanes ansiosos. Dio varios pasos rápidos hasta detenerse en la silla de madera en donde se encontraba la consorte y se inclinó con una reverencia profunda sin proferir palabra.

—¿Ha sucedido algo, Auruo? —preguntó la consorte con calma, observando de manera apacible a su consejero que aún no se atrevía a levantar la mirada.

El nombrado se incorporó ligeramente, observando fijamente el suelo. Apretó sus labios con fuerza y extendió ambos brazos hacia adelante, ambas manos agarradas en una especie de saludo.

—Su majestad requiere la presencia de la consorte Rall en el salón de la eterna primavera—informó en voz baja, casi como un susurro ronco. Sus ojos vacilaron por unos segundos y al levantar la mirada notó a la peli naranja compartiendo un gesto con Ymir, uno que él no logró interpretar.

Ymir se puso rápidamente de pie y rodeo la mesa, agachándose un poco para así extenderle la mano a la consorte. La mujer apoyó su tibia palma sobre el dorso de la morena y se puso de píe con ayuda de otra sierva quien rápidamente acomodó la extensa cola de la túnica color amaranto con bordados florales de numerosos colores. La misma joven agitó suavemente el chal azul cielo para que las arrugas desaparecieran y regresara a su forma liza y estilizada, después dio tres pasos hacia atrás y regresó a la fila con sus compañeras.

—¿Ha dicho algo más? —preguntó Petra aún apoyada en el brazo de Ymir.

Auruo asintió un par de veces antes de responder:

—Al parecer quiere hablar con usted sobre un asunto sumamente importante—esta vez no se abstuvo de levantar el rostro y agregó—El compañero de su majestad lucía bastante severo cuando me informó de todo esto.

Petra asintió tranquila, sin alterarse ante el llamado del emperador reclamando su presencia. Ya estaba preparada para esa noticia, y al igual que el juego de mesa, ella aprovechaba al máximo hasta la última de sus fichas. Ymir a su lado estaba ligeramente preocupada por la situación de su señora, que a pesar de la seguridad que inspiraba cada vez que la observaba, no podía evitar la incertidumbre sobre la discusión en el salón de la eterna primavera.

—Alteza…—susurró la morena.

—No hagamos esperar más a su majestad. Supongo que querrá escuchar los detalles sobre cómo cairen Leonhardt atacaba a su querido cairen Jaeger y al harem—sonrió la peli naranja, observando a su dama de compañía con serenidad—Vamos—ordenó la mujer mirando hacia la entrada de la habitación.

Ymir avanzó con la consorte al lado suyo, Auruo siguiéndolas a una distancia prudente y las siervas ocupando el último lugar en caso de ser solicitadas. La dama de compañía miró de reojo a la mujer que lucía tan blanca y luminosa como una diosa impasible, la cual daba los particulares pasitos cortos y tranquilos que dictaban los ejemplares femeninos con los que criaban a las señoritas, su rostro con un maquillaje que no seguía fielmente los escritos del sabio mandarín Chu, cuyas máximas representaban el más elevado modelo de conducta; sus ojos cubiertos por un fino polvo dorado y sus labios teñidos de un rojo carmesí más hermoso que la sangre no eran discretos, pero eso otorgaba el aire de gran señora.

Fue así como la noble consorte Rall partió desde su palacio hasta el salón de la eterna primavera en donde la esperaba el emperador.

* * *

" _Quien un día fue mordido por la víbora siente temor a una soga enroscada durante diez años. Agosto y septiembre no duran para siempre, los placeres o alegrías son efímeros. En el mundo no existe banquete que no tenga fin. La inexperiencia hace valientes a los jóvenes, el dulce ternero no debe temerle al tigre. Cada uno es hijo de sus obras, siembra vientos y recoge tempestades. Mis ojos se humedecen con la niebla fragante, y mis brazos de jade blanco se enfrían con la luna."_

El salón de la eterna primavera era una estructura alta e imponente que se levantaba glorioso entre las gentiles flores de albaricoque que caían una por una, revoloteando como mariposas hasta tocar el suelo de piedra maciza. Los tejados verdes que representaban prosperidad y armonía eran cobijados por los candorosos rayos del sol, al igual que las estatuillas de guerreros talladas en jade. El edificio medía aproximadamente veinte metros de altura y sus tejados exuberantes eran sostenidos por solidas columnas de un rojo tan puro como el fuego al igual que las paredes con grabados en oro y jade. Una marquesina de techos dorados protegía la entrada del salón con un diseño elaborado en donde las estatuillas de Dilong, con las fauces abiertas y los ojos maliciosos, vigilaban desde lo alto a los visitantes. Para acercarse al majestuoso salón se debía cruzar un pequeño puente de piedra grisácea con faroles de papel de seda en los costados, y debajo de él, un canal de agua cristalina, repleto de nenúfares perfumados y flores de albaricoquero, lo atravesaba grácilmente.

Ymir cargaba la sombrilla de seda blanca que protegía a la consorte de los generosos rayos del sol y caminaban con tranquilidad sobre el puente de piedra sin decir palabra alguna. Sólo se escuchaba el tintinear de las alhajas de las mujeres y el crujir de los vestidos, el canto de las aves juguetonas deslizándose en el cielo y el murmullo de las aguas mansas corriendo bajo sus pies. En el aire se respiraba una fragancia bastante arrebatadora a jacarandas e incienso, indicando que el emperador ya se encontraba dentro del salón y no debían hacerlo esperar demasiado, sin embargo no apresuraron la marcha.

Cuatro guardias que custodiaban la entrada saludaron a la consorte con una reverencia llena de respeto y abrieron las pesadas puertas recubiertas en oro engarzado. Se requería de más de un hombre para poder una tarea que aparentaba ser tan sencilla, pero al ser madera solida recubierta de un metal precioso, el peso aumentaba considerablemente, por esa razón ambas puertas se abrieron de par en par con lentitud, haciendo un sonido similar al de una bestia gruñendo desde las entrañas del bosque. Petra sintió el frío del recibidor rozarle las mejillas sonrojadas al dar un paso adentro. Ymir le entregó la sombrilla blanca a Auruo quien estaba detrás de ellas y él a su vez se lo entregó una jovencita que conformaba la procesión de siervos los cuales no podían ingresar al salón. La consorte continuó su recorrido con Ymir y Auruo, siendo guiados por un cortesano bastante mayor quien vestía un yuanglinshan de color bermellón con cuello blanco y collar de cuentas de jade. El eco de sus pasos rebotaban por los amplios pasillos, revotando sobre los techos con vigas de madera roja que sostenían las farolas acampanadas. Los tapices que colgaban de las paredes parecían narrar antiguas leyendas que habían perdurado a través de las generaciones, sin embargo también se encontraban los retratos de la familia real inmortalizados en hilos de tonalidades vivas. Petra distinguió entre los más recientes el tapiz de la consorte Magnolia y su hijo varón no nacido, habría deseado apreciarlo con más detalle pero ya se estaban acercando a la entrada del salón en donde se encontraba el emperador.

—Yo me encargaré de esto. No pronuncien ni una sola palabra—ordenó Petra en voz baja observándolos detrás de su hombro.

Ymir y Auruo inclinaron sus cabezas con docilidad ante el mandato de su señora, aliviados de no verse obligados a sostener una conversación directa con el emperador. La consorte era de las pocas personas que lograba mantenerse serena ante su presencia y no entorpecer sus gestos cuando éste posaba sus ojos de luna invernal sobre ella.

Los guardias que custodiaban la entrada realizaron su reverencia y con un gesto por parte del cortesano abrieron las puertas, permitiéndoles la entrada.

—Majestad, la consorte Rall ya está aquí—avisó el cortesano en voz alta, inclinando su cabeza para mantener la estricta formalidad.

—Bien, puedes retirarte—ordenó Levi desde el trono de oro donde se encontraba.

El cortesano hizo una reverencia y después otra, retirándose sin darles la espalda a los nobles. Al cerrarse la puerta se hizo un pequeño silencio donde ya no se escuchaba el murmullo del agua ni el canto de las aves. Petra caminó sobre la alfombra roja que llevaba hasta el lugar en donde se encontraba el monarca con ambos siervos pisándole los talones. Se miraba bastante segura a pesar de no estar observando directamente el rostro del pelinegro. Al llegar hasta una distancia que consideraba prudente, realizó la reverencia con elegancia y respeto, inclinando la cabeza en donde su pesado buyao se mecía suavemente mientras los pendientes de perlas le rozaban los hombros cubiertos por el hanfu. Enderezó su espalda con lentitud y sonrió discretamente, haciendo la menor cantidad de pliegues posibles sobre su delicada piel.

—Saludos, majestad—habló Petra.

Ymir y Auruo la imitaron arrodillándose ante la imagen del emperador con la mirada gacha detrás de la mujer. La morena dio una mirada fugaz hacía el trono donde el pelinegro se mantenía impasible, con su belleza fría e indiferente. Estaba vestido con un elaborado peinfu de camisa de seda negra, el cuello blanco bordado alrededor con seda marrón al igual que el final de las mangas en donde un dragón de seda azul y un fénix de seda rojo eran separados por una montaña verde, reflejando la unión del cielo y la tierra. Su abdomen era rodeado por una banda de brocado blanco y debajo de ella una falda roja con profundos cortes cubría generosamente sus piernas. El dragón dorado que había sido bordado entre las gruyas blancas de la falda parecía alzarse imponente en al igual que su portador, otorgando una apariencia que inspiraba profundo respeto.

—Creo que ya debes saber la razón por la cual te he llamado—dijo Levi impasible desde su trono. Su voz profunda y satinada hizo eco en la habitación en la cual no se encontraba ni siquiera una sierva aguardando en alguna esquina.

Petra asintió suavemente antes de responder:

—Supongo que desea conocer las razones que me llevaron a castigar a cairen Leonhardt.

—¿Por qué no me informaste primero antes de tomar una decisión? —preguntó el emperador.

—Majestad, creí que al tratarse de un asunto que implicaba exclusivamente al harem era mí deber asumir la responsabilidad—contestó Petra entrelazando sus manos dentro de las mangas del hanfu.

—Entiendo que tú deber como consorte es encargarte de hacer cumplir las reglas y velar por su bienestar—coincidió Levi dándole la razón en ese punto, sin embargo su semblante se ensombreció ligeramente al continuar—Pero en esta ocasión no fue una simple cairen a quien ordenaste castigar. Annie Leonhardt era una de las hijas de mis hombres más fieles y eso lo sabes muy bien.

La consorte asintió, de acuerdo con cada palabra que decía el rey.

—Lo sé, majestad, ha sido un hombre fiel a la nación entera y su sacrificio es admirable, aún así su hija ha cometido terribles faltas que dejé pasar por alto al principio, y no fue hasta que cairen Jaeger me informó de la situación en el harem en donde noté el terror que ella sembraba en sus corazones—la sonrisa de Petra decayó, observándolo con absoluta preocupación al hacerle saber lo sucedido—Si desea conocer los hechos puedo pedirle a Auruo para que traiga los memoriales del harem—ofreció. Los memoriales eran una especie de diarios en donde se consignaban no solo escenas cotidianas de la vida dentro de la ciudad imperial, también las noticias más trascendentales que se guardaban como memorias para la posteridad.

—No hace falta. Ya le he pedido a Armin que se encargue de escribir un memorial especial para cairen Leonhardt—le informó Levi aún con su rostro severo—Lo que hiciste fue imprudente, Petra. Tu decisión no sólo afecto al harem; el capitán Leonhardt estaba devastado cuando se enteró de la muerte de su hija.

Petra apretó suavemente sus labios y asintió comprensiva, suspirando con pesar al escuchar lo último que dijo el pelinegro.

—Entiendo el dolor por el que debe estar pasando el capitán Leonhardt. Sé muy bien lo dolorosa que resulta la pérdida de un hijo—dijo en voz baja al rememorar el lejano recuerdo de aquél pequeño que sería su primer hijo. Sus frágiles pulmones jamás lograron dar el primer soplo de vida y sus inocentes ojos fueron privados de admirar el sol que agonizaba detrás de las murallas, el cual se lo llevaba consigo para no retornar jamás a los brazos de su madre. Parpadeó varias veces tratando de alejar esos pensamientos para así continuar hablando—Sin embargo la presencia de cairen Leonhardt afectaba a las otras cairenes, incluso llegó a atacar a cairen Jaeger robándole algo demasiado valioso para él—conocía el aprecio que le tenía su esposo al cairen y no dudo en usar aquello a su favor.

—Debiste hacérmelo saber antes de decidir su castigo—dijo Levi levemente disgustado—Esta vez se trataba de algo que implicaba a mi corte.

Al tratarse de la hija de unos de uno de los hombres que le sirvió con entera fidelidad durante la usurpación del trono de su padre se sentía responsable de lo sucedido con su hija. Cuando el capitán fue a verlo lo notó perturbado; los ojos que habían presenciado innumerables campos donde se llevaban crueles batallas parecían humedecerse con cada parpadeo, su rostro solemne y confiado era cubierto por un velo de rabia y congoja absoluta, reduciendo la imagen de capitán imperial a la de un padre destruido por la muerte de la hija que había engendrado con la mujer que más amaba. La decisión de su consorte había acarreado demasiados problemas sobre los implicados y era su deber tratar de enmendar los daños.

—Majestad, ha ofendido mi autoridad y el honor de cairen Jaeger…

—Pero era la hija de un miembro importante de la corte, Petra. Su muerte no es algo que pueda pasarse por alto tan fácilmente—le recordó Levi seriamente su relajar sus facciones—He tenido que tomar una decisión arriesgada para mantener la paz dentro de mi palacio por culpa de tu insensatez—le hizo saber, agudizando aún más su mirada de lobo de las montañas.

Petra lo observó levemente confundida sin entender por qué sentía que sus palabras escondían algo más que ella no lograba discernir. Era el presentimiento de que aquella decisión que el emperador había tomado la afectara a ella directamente y eso la inquietaba bastante. De pronto recordó la voz de Ymir haciendo mención del hequin; ahora ya no le parecía tan remota la probabilidad al conocer lo delicada que había resultado la situación. Una nueva consorte de la familia Leonhardt era algo que ella jamás esperó, podía sentir la penetrante mirada de Ymir en su espalda, tal vez pensando lo mismo que ella en ese momento.

—¿Qué clase de decisión es esa, majestad? Permítame escucharla—pidió aparentemente tranquila, aunque dentro de las mangas de su hanfu, el agarre de ambas manos se había hecho demasiado fuerte.

Levi liberó un corto suspiro entre sus labios, y acarició mentón sin dejar de observar a la consorte que esperaba expectante la respuesta. No reparó en los dos siervos que seguían arrodillados en silencio detrás de ella, quienes parecían cuidar cada uno de sus respiros para no perturbar la conversación entre el monarca y la consorte.

—He decidido nombrar al hijo mayor del capitán Leonhardt duque de Qiqihar.

Petra abrió suavemente los ojos con sorpresa, su boca intentó articular una oración que expresara lo desconcertada que se encontraba, pero no pudo hacerlo. La noticia la había tomado con la guardia baja, pues ella esperaba escuchar de una nueva mujer dentro del harem o inclusive, el hequin que tanto rechazaba, no que el emperador decidiera entregarle parte de las tierras de su familia al hijo del capitán. Qiqihar poseía la gran ventaja de estar localizado en medio del valle fértil de Nenjiang por lo que la siembra de extensos cultivos era una gran ventaja, sin contar que también estaba a poco de Mongolia, lo cual posibilitaba el comercio y otro tipo de actividades que beneficiaban enormemente a su familia.

—Majestad, esas son tierras han pertenecido a la familia Rall desde hace bastantes generaciones—le recordó confundida, tratando de controlar su temperamento para no agravar el descontento de su esposo—¿Mi padre está al tanto de su decisión?

—Por esa razón decidí entregarle el ducado de Qiqihar al hijo del capitán. Los Rall le han arrebatado la vida de su hija, ahora él está en todo su derecho de arrebatarles sus tierras—respondió con autoridad el pelinegro—Lo consulté con el consejo de los cuarenta sabios y treinta dos estuvieron a favor, y por supuesto, el capitán Rall estuvo presente cuando fue llevada a cabo la reunión. Él aceptó y se disculpó por tus acciones ante el capitán Leonhardt. Reemplazar una vida con un titulo y tierras no es más que simple vanidad, Petra—reprochó Levi con amargura.

La consorte bajó la mirada por unos instantes con gesto reflexivo, asintiendo inquietud ante aquél intercambio que jamás lograría apaciguar el dolor del capitán. Después de permanecer en silencio levantó la mirada con una sonrisa levemente inconforme, pero aceptando dócilmente la decisión del emperador; si su padre no había protestado ella tampoco debía hacerlo. La voluntad de los dos hombres que regían su vida pesaba tres veces sobre la suya.

—Si esa ha sido su última palabra de su majestad, entonces que así sea—dijo al creer que la reunión había terminado.

—Una cosa más—continuó Levi—Es cierto que el capitán Rall ha pedido perdón en tu nombre, sin embargo aún debes hacerlo con otra persona que sufrió las consecuencias.

—¿Otra persona? —se preguntó extrañada, desviando la mirada para tratar de recordar a qué familiar de los Leonhardt debía ofrecerle sus excusas.

Levi asintió.

—Le he dicho a Eren que pedirías perdón por obligarlo a presenciar el castigo cuando fue llevado a cabo.

—Majestad, mi intención era defender el honor de cairen Jaeger, ¡no creí que le afectaran tanto este tipo de actos! —exclamó incrédula. Hasta cierto punto podía considerase humillante que una consorte tuviese que pedir perdón a un miembro del harem inferior a ella—No protestó cuando di la orden y por esa razón lo llevé conmigo—se justificó la consorte.

—¿Cómo podía saberlo? Es nuevo en la ciudad imperial, creyó ingenuamente que no podía ir en contra de tu palabra y prefirió callarse. Tú tienes más experiencia, se supone que debes enseñarle, no torturarlo con esas imágenes tan desagradables—negó con su expresión fría, pero en sus ojos se alzaba el disgusto y la decepción.

Ella supo que estaba tanteando un terreno peligroso, cuando el emperador defendía a alguien con tanta vehemencia no era conveniente llevarle la contraria, sabía que él era tolerante hasta cierto punto pero no debía tentar su suerte, mucho menos ahora que se encontraba en una posición poco favorable. Aunque debía renunciar a su orgullo aceptó que debía ceder por esta vez, era lo más conveniente, de todas formas ella se encargaría de que no se volviera a repetir.

—Disculpe mi insensatez, majestad. Tiene razón, no debí forzar a una criatura tan sencilla a presenciar algo tan penoso—Petra inclinó su cabeza profundamente con una mirada llena de arrepentimiento—Pediré perdón a cairen Jaeger como corresponde.

—Entonces lo haré pasar—le hizo saber Levi retirando ambas manos que descansaban en los brazos del trono, aplaudiendo dos veces con fuerza.

Petra giró su rostro hacía la puerta que se encontraba a un lado de la habitación, oculta parcialmente por un biombo de madera negra en donde los paneles eran unidos por bisagras doradas. No podía distinguir la figura que había ingresado pues las pantallas estaban elaboradas con un lienzo en donde se plasmaba la escena de un bosque de tinta junto a las gruyas que descansaban sus finas patas en el agua del río. Escuchó unos pasos suaves y tranquilos que se acercaban poco a poco y observó como Levi se ponía de pie y extendía su mano, esperando que la contraria acudiera a su encuentro.

La imagen de Eren se hizo presente como una aparición de lo más bella, llenando sutilmente la habitación de una fragancia similar a la de los jardines perfumados que rodeaban el salón. El ruqun de diseño sencillo y exquisito se levantaba con gracia a cada paso que daba el cairen, la falda plisada de color lavanda comenzaba en el pecho y terminaba rozando el suelo donde cubría los pequeños escarpines blancos del chico. La camisa del vestido era de mangas largas elaborada de una tela tan blanca y delicada que debía manejarse con riguroso cuidado para no estropearla. La pequeña faja que cubría parte de la falda y la camisa era de seda negra, con bordados de rosas nacaradas y flores de naranjo, siendo ceñida con los cintos blancos de la falda del ruqun. Sobre sus hombros la chalina negra de material diáfano donde las flores de bambú habían sido plasmadas en hilo lavanda y pepitas de oro se deslizaba por su espalda hasta tocar el suelo, envolviéndolo con elegancia.

Lo vio tomar la mano del emperador con cierta timidez, sonriendo con discreción sin apartar la mirada de él. Levi lo guió por las pequeñas escaleras que daban al trono, ambos bajando tranquilamente hasta tocar la alfombra roja en donde Petra esperaba silenciosa con sus siervos aún arrodillados. Los ojos verdes del cairen nunca se encontraron con los de la consorte, distrayéndose en un punto lejano a un lado de la puerta al final de la habitación. Fue ahí en donde Petra comprendió por qué estaban solos, sin la presencia de los siervos y los guardias; Levi había sido considerado al conservar su honor y no permitir que los súbditos presenciaran como la noble consorte se arrodillaba para pedir perdón ante un cairen.

—Consorte Rall—saludó Eren suavemente mientras hacía una pequeña reverencia. Inclinó su cabeza llena de broches con rosas de seda blanca sujetas por palillos dorados y numerosos colgantes de perlas que enmarcaban su bello rostro.

La consorte hizo un movimiento con su cabeza y a pesar de que el castaño no levantaba la mirada hacía su rostro, le regaló una sonrisa.

—Cairen Jaeger—respondió con el mismo tono de voz que había usado Eren—Lamento tanto haberte ordenado presenciar el castigo de cairen Leonhardt. Simplemente creí que… Como tú fuiste quien acudió a mí y te encontrabas tan afectado supuse que querrías ver como pagaba por sus malas acciones—dijo con ligereza, observando cómo los ojos afectados del chico se alzaban lentamente hasta llegar a los suyos—Pero veo que me he equivocado terriblemente contigo; eres tan joven e ingenuo… Este lugar no es para criaturas tan dulces como tú—ladeó la cabeza suavemente con una mirada llena de pesar, endulzando su voz hasta el punto de rozar lo cínico—Bueno, basta de charlas.

Antes de que Petra hiciera un solo movimiento Ymir se levantó rápidamente de su lugar sin preocuparse demasiado por lo que dirían ante su intromisión.

—Alteza, déjeme ayudarla por favor—pidió colocándose a un lado de la consorte.

Petra la miró con una sonrisa y tocó su mano, negando suavemente.

—No te preocupes, Ymir, no es necesario—rechazó con amabilidad su oferta, retirando su mano para proseguir con la disculpa que merecía el cairen—Pido que me des tu perdón, cairen Jaeger para así aligerar mi conciencia.

Petra descendió lentamente ante los ojos impasibles de Eren y Levi, apoyando delicadas rodillas sobre la suavidad de la alfombra roja. Entrelazó ambas manos llevándolas hasta su abdomen, inclinando ligeramente su espalda para demostrar verdadero arrepentimiento sin embargo no realizó la verdadera reverencia para suplicar perdón; si la iban a obligar a disculparse sería a su manera, jamás rozaría la frente delante de nadie que estuviese por debajo de ella. Ymir regresó a su lugar junto a Auruo, arrodillándose nuevamente con ambas manos cerca de su pecho con la cabeza baja, ambos evitando observar la escena de su señora realizando algo tan chocante para una consorte.

—Lo tiene, consorte Rall, ahora por favor levántese—pidió Eren aliviado, creyendo que Petra quizá se negaría delante del emperador a realizar dicha acción.

—Muy bien, Petra, ya puedes ponerte de pie—concedió Levi con una mirada más tranquila.

Eren le tendió su mano a la consorte, sosteniendo con la mano contraria la chalina negra que se deslizaba por su brazo, sintiendo que no debía abusar del pequeño privilegio que le había dado el pelinegro; aún era un cairen que le debía respeto a la consorte y debía conocer su lugar. Petra enderezó su espalda y miró la mano que tenía en frente por varios segundos, sin embargo Ymir nuevamente abandonó su lugar y ayudó a la consorte a ponerse de pie, la cual aceptó el brazo que le ofrecía su dama de compañía. Reconocía que lejos de malicia, esa muestra de gentileza era sincera, sin embargo su orgullo se sentía burlado y esperaba que con esa silenciosa indirecta el cairen comprendiera que ella no necesitaba de su caridad.

—Eres muy amable, cairen Jaeger—comentó con una sonrisa aparentemente agradecida, tomando la mano de Eren entre la suya, apretándola suavemente.

Eren le correspondió el gesto con incomodidad al interpretar el inocente rechazo de su ayuda. Le regresó la sonrisa por cortesía y se soltó con delicadeza del agarre de la consorte. Ambos se observaron en silencio hasta que Levi le permitió a Petra marchase. Así lo hizo la mujer no sin antes despedirse del pelinegro con una reverencia y con unas cuantas palabras para Eren, retirándose con Auruo e Ymir siguiéndola a cinco pasos de distancia.

Cuando estuvieron a solas Eren se permitió relajar sus hombros y respirar con normalidad. Levi a su lado apenas sonrió al notarlo hace unos instantes tan tenso como la cuerda de un arco lista para ser liberada. Eren se giró con una sonrisa mucho más natural y tranquila reposando sobre sus labios de camelia rosa; estaban húmedos como si el rocío de la madrugada brillara de manera incitante, tentándolo a quien los mirara a probarlos para perderse en su dulzura.

—¿Ya te sientes mejor? —preguntó Levi al verlo tan silencioso.

—Algo—respondió Eren con sinceridad. Aunque el recuerdo de Annie de alguna forma lo sentía tan lejano, casi como si de una pesadilla se hubiera tratado, la culpa seguía alojada en su corazón sin tener intenciones de marcharse con facilidad—Sin embargo creo que necesitaré hacer algo más para expiar mi culpa—suspiró suavemente, jugando con el final de su chalina.

Levi se acercó un poco más y en silencio tomó las manos del castaño entre las suyas, enredando sus dedos entre los pequeños y tibios. Esa sensación la recordó a la primera vez que se conocieron en aquél jardín, cuando sintió entre sus manos frías la tierna piel de Eren contra la suya adentrándose como un dulce veneno. Los ojos vivos, que resplandecían con la viveza de un verde vibrante hoy se veían afligidos. Su boca, que siempre sonreía similar a la luna menguante de verano, estaba eclipsada por una nube pesarosa.

—No tienes que sentirte culpable por lo que pasó—dijo de forma consoladora acercando la mano de Eren hasta sus labios.

El castaño estiró débilmente sus dedos y acarició los labios de Levi con un movimiento superficial, sonriéndole para así no preocuparlo. El emperador aún tenía esa mirada expectante en sus ojos, esa que lo escudriñaba atentamente en busca de un indicio que le señalara si el cairen le escondía sus sentimientos. Levi besó los dedos que revoloteaban como mariposa sobre sus labios, divertido ante la pequeña risa que intentaba retener el chico inútilmente; sus labios apretados en una sonrisa avergonzada se desplegaron como una flor, permitiendo que el dulce sonido de su risa fuera apreciado por Levi quien se sintió satisfecho al lograr aligerar su semblante decaído.

—¡Majestad! —exclamó Eren con gracia, tratando de retirar su mano de la contraria.

Levi sonrió sobre su piel, apenas alejándola de su boca.

—No podemos evitar que los pájaros de la tristeza sobrevuelen nuestras cabezas, pero si podemos impedir que aniden en nuestros cabellos—recitó el pelinegro con una solemnidad tan gentil que logró apaciguar el corazón del cairen—Ahora tienes que seguir adelante, no te prives de vivir con tranquilidad castigándote con un mal recuerdo.

—Lo sé… Pero antes de hacerlo, quisiera ir a un templo de la ciudad y rezar por el alma de Annie—le hizo saber a Levi con una mirada decidida. A pesar de la mala persona que había sido la rubia, ahora se le presentaba la oportunidad de reencarnar y esta vez para limpiarse de los pecados que cometió, por esa razón pediría para que en su próxima vida fuera una mejor persona.

—El templo Chongsheng está cerca de este salón. Te acompañaré para que lo conozcas y puedas hacer tus oraciones—Levi acariciaba el dorso de su mano suavemente mientras decía todo esto—Me sorprendes… —comentó de pronto con algo de extrañeza.

—¿Por qué? —Eren giró un poco su rostro como un pajarito curioso, mirando fijamente al emperador con sus ojos de cervatillo.

—Otra persona simplemente intentaría ignorar su muerte, pero tú quieres ir a un templo y pedir por su alma.

El castaño entonces comprendió a lo que él se refería; no se suponía que al enemigo se le encendiesen tres varas de incienso en su nombre, pero Eren aún así lo haría, motivado por la compasión que llegó a inspirarle la cairen.

—Es para acabar con todo esto y que así ella pueda marcharse en paz—explicó con sencillez, después ablandó su mirada para continuar— Me hace muy feliz que me acompañe, majestad. Agradezco profundamente todas las atenciones que ha tenido conmigo desde que llegué a su hogar, y cuando fui a buscarlo… Sé que no debí irrumpir de esa manera, pero yo necesitaba verlo—confesó conmovido al recordar la tristeza que sintió después de abandonar Yeting. En ese momento había corrido por las calles de la ciudad en busca de refugio, de alguien que pudiera abrazarlo y consolarlo en medio de ese huracán de emociones.

Levi negó suavemente, observándolo con ternura, acariciando sus mejillas con cariño. Sus pulgares masajeaban sin prisas los costados de sus labios y sus ojos se perdían en los contrarios que brillaban igual a una farola en medio del bosque. Acercó su rostro hasta el del castaño, dejando una pequeña distancia entre sus labios donde sus alientos chocaban y se mezclaban convirtiéndose en uno solo. Eren trataba de controlar su corazón que corría como un caballo desbocado, sintiendo sus mejillas tiñéndose de un rosa sutil y sus labios temblar ligeramente ante la expectativa de ser acariciados por los de Levi. Sus manos seguían entrelazadas como una muestra silenciosa de lo que no se atrevían a confesar en voz alta, y aún así no era necesario hacerlo; Eren estaba casi seguro de ver el mismo cariño que él sentía en el iris gris del pelinegro.

—¿Vas a esperar hasta que se ponga el sol para besarme? —murmuró Levi sobre sus labios.

Eren se estremeció cuando la suave brisa que nacía de la boca del emperador chocó contra su boca, incitándolo a cortar la distancia que apenas los separaba. Los ojos de Levi lo miraban de forma retadora mientras esperaba alguna clase de reacción por parte del cairen, quien sin responderle cerró los ojos y apretó sus labios sobre los contrarios. Los dejó quietos por unos instantes hasta que sus hombros se relajaron y empezó el lento compás que el emperador guiaba. Las manos de Eren se deslizaron tímidas para abrazarse a la fuerte espalda del pelinegro, arrugando bajo sus dedos la seda negra del peinfu mientras la mano de él se ceñía a su cintura para apresarlo contra su pecho. Era difícil distinguir cuando terminaba un beso y cuando reanudaba otro, ambos embriagados por beber del dulce licor de la otra boca, perdidos en los suspiros que se les escapaban cuando apenas se separaban por retomar el aliento. Eren sentía que si no era por el abrazo que mantenían seguramente su cuerpo habría terminado en el suelo; los besos que antes habían sido simples y tiernos, llenos de tranquilidad y mesura, pero estos cada vez se iban profundizando a medida que el deseo de ir un poco más lejos se acrecentaba. Ahora echaba su cabeza hacia atrás mientras Levi le besaba la comisura de su labio y regresaba nuevamente al centro con ansias, y él le correspondía casi con la misma vehemencia, perdiendo el pudor y reemplazándolo con un deseo que reconocía bastante bien.

Los besos fueron calmándose al igual que la lluvia de verano que llegaba improvista y terminaba rápidamente en una fina llovizna; Eren recibía ahora los pequeños besos con más calma, sonriendo cuando el último fue dejado tiernamente sobre su mejilla. Apoyó su cabeza sobre el pecho del emperador mientras se dejaba mimar con las caricias que recibían sus cabellos castaños a pesar de que cada movimiento se veía frustrado por las numerosas alhajas que habían sido puestas para embellecerlo.

—¿Cómo puedes cargar con todo esto? Son hermosas, pero deben cansar después de un rato—comentó Levi pasando sus dedos por los cabellos cortos que se encontraban en la nuca del cairen; era la única parte que no estaba adornada por las rosas de seda o los palillos con perlas.

—Oh, no pesan tanto—rió Eren sin abandonar el tibio pecho del emperador—¿Ha visto el buyao de la consorte Rall? Ese seguramente pesa bastante, pero con el tiempo que lleva usándolos debe estar acostumbrada—comentó al recordar el exuberante ornamento llevaba Petra. Siendo consorte portaba los buyao más elaborados de toda la ciudad amurallada para imponer su estatus ante los demás—Yo también soportaría el dolor de cargar con uno tan hermoso como los que usa—pensó en voz alta.

—¿Te gustaría tener la cabeza llena de joyería? —preguntó Levi con falsa sorpresa en su voz— Seguramente te verías aún más bello de lo que ya eres con uno de ellos—le dijo cariñosamente despeinando los cabellos castaños.

El rostro de Eren abandonó el pecho del pelinegro y alzó la mirada con una sonrisa que deslumbrante.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó emocionado por el halago que había recibido tan inesperadamente. Admitía que entre sus deseos se encontraba algún día lucir tan fino como la consorte Rall quien siempre vestía trajes elaborados con numerosas capas de telas preciosas, bordados por las mejores manos, y sus joyas, que siempre hacían honor a su posición como consorte del emperador, eran piezas únicas que ninguna mujer del harem o la ciudad podía portar; solamente otra consorte podría compararla en esa clase de lujos—Pero majestad, yo soy un cairen… No podría usar un buyao como el de la consorte Rall—le recordó con algo de pena.

Levi ladeó su rostro mientras observaba la cabeza del cairen cómo si tratara de encontrar algo en medio de las rosas de seda.

—Entonces tendremos que hacerte consorte para que puedas llevar cuantos desees—soltó el emperador con naturalidad.

—Majestad, ¿qué cosas dice? —Eren sonrió avergonzado, desviando la mirada a un lado de la habitación para lograr controlar la rojez que se extendía por sus mejillas. Lo más probable era que quizá él estuviese bromeando, pero la manera tan decidida en la que lo había dicho lo hacía dudar, alimentando las esperanzas que guardaba celosamente dentro de su corazón.

—¿No se hace demasiado tarde para ir al templo? —el pelinegro esquivó la pregunta con una sonrisa divertida al notar cómo el cairen fruncía el ceño fugazmente al desviar el tema.

—Es verdad—suspiró Eren, de repente recordó lo que había querido pedirle a Levi desde hace algunos días y no había tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo—Majestad, ¿puedo pedirle algo? —pidió con cautela.

Levi lo miró interrogante, alentándolo con un gesto de su cabeza para que hiciera su petición, en el fondo curioso por lo que podría llegar a decirle el chico entre sus brazos el cual lucía algo dudoso pero al mismo tiempo decidido.

—¿Recuerda que estuve ayudándolo un tiempo con su trabajo?

—Sí, ¿quieres ayudarme nuevamente en el Salón de la Gloria Literaria? —Levi creyó que quizás el castaño le pediría nuevamente acompañarlo en sus laboriosas tardes en medio de pergaminos y libros, sin embargo el chico negó suavemente dándole a entender que no era eso lo que deseaba pedirle.

—Yo no, majestad, pero… En el harem hay alguien que es bastante hábil con la caligrafía y los textos, por esa razón me gustaría pedirle que por favor la deje ayudarle en su trabajo—miró con duda al emperador, esperando con algo de ansiedad la respuesta a su insólita petición.

—¿A quién te refieres? —preguntó el hombre con extrañeza.

—A Christa—respondió, pero notó el rostro confundido del pelinegro ante la mención de el nombre de su amiga; lo más probable es que desconociera de su existencia, por lo que se apresuró en aclarar—Cairen Renz, la hija de uno de los siete maestros del Jian'an.

—¿Por qué quieres que me ayude? No tienes que preocuparte, tengo varios escribas a mi disposición.

Eren mordió su labio inferior con algo de nerviosismo, pero aún así le dijo la verdad:

—La noche en la que bailé para usted, Christa esperaba ansiosa poder hacer lo mismo, sin embargo yo le arrebaté esa oportunidad y eso la hizo sentir bastante mal aunque ella no me lo quiera decir, igualmente con todo el daño que le ha hecho cairen Leonhardt su ánimo ha decaído bastante—recordó el rostro bañado en lágrimas de Christa, sus ojos mirándolos con tanta desesperación ante su situación y la impotencia que había sentido al no poder hacer demasiado por ella—No quiero verla triste, majestad, ella es como una hermana para mí y la he visto esforzarse tanto sin ser recompensada… Por favor, dele tan solo una oportunidad—rogó, mirando fijamente los ojos grises que parecían meditar con duda.

—¿Estás seguro, Eren? ¿De verdad quieres que ella ocupe tu lugar en el salón? —preguntó el pelinegro al verlo un tanto inseguro con su petición.

—No quiero que ocupe mi lugar… Es decir, sólo quiero que usted le permita conocerlo solo una vez y que ella pueda servirle como tanto desea—explicó, sintiéndose algo afectado por la sola idea de verse reemplazado por su amiga.

Levi tomó suavemente su mentón y lo obligó a mirarle al notar el rostro levemente afligido del cairen. Comprendió que el sólo deseaba hacer algo por su amiga, sin embargo parecía temer por ser dejado de lado u olvidado. Acarició con su pulgar el adorable mohín de sus labios y lo besó suavemente para tranquilizarlo. No podría hacerle eso al chico que despertaba en su pecho la agitación de los amantes en el primer encuentro, a quien podría bajarle el manto nocturno para que cubriese con él su frágil figura y las estrellas para que adornaran sus preciosos cabellos.

—Está bien… Está bien mi baobei—susurró mientras dejaba un pequeño beso antes de separarse—Si eso es lo que deseas entonces que así sea. Enviaré a mis siervos para que vayan por ella mañana temprano—le dijo complaciente.

—Gracias, majestad—Eren sonrió al escuchar la respuesta sintiéndose un poco más tranquilo.

—Pero a cambio quiero que tú también hagas algo por mí.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó el cairen curioso.

—En unos días habrá una competencia de Sheliu a la que asistirán Petra, mi hijo y varios nobles que viven en otras regiones del país—explicó Levi—También he invitado a tu padre para que así puedas pasar algo de tiempo con él, así que deseo que nos acompañes ese día.

Eren lo miró sin poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar, sintiendo la emoción recorrer cada fibra de cuerpo con la sola mención de su padre. Recordaba que Levi le había dicho que podría ver a su padre, pero no me imaginaba que sería tan pronto y eso lo conmovía bastante; necesitaba hablar con su padre y escuchar sus consejos, sentirlo nuevamente al lado suyo después de un tiempo que se le había hecho eterno lejos de él.

—¡Sería todo un honor para mí! ¡Por supuesto que lo acompañaré! —contestó emocionado, casi deseando que el día llegara pronto para poder disfrutarlo en agradable compañía.

Continuaron conversando tranquilamente sobre el día del Sheliu y cómo se llevaría a cabo hasta que Erwin entró informando que el canciller de Yin solicitaba una reunión con el emperador de suma importancia. Levi se excusó con Eren prometiéndole que otro día lo acompañaría al templo Chongsheng a lo cual el chico no tuvo muchos problemas en aceptar. Se despidió con una pequeña reverencia, obsequiándole una última sonrisa antes de retirarse, gesto que Levi correspondió con discreción.

Al abandonar el salón se encontró con Sasha esperándolo obedientemente en el pasillo, saludándolo con una reverencia para así emprender su marcha a la salida del gran edificio. Ya afuera del gran salón la castaña recogió la sombrilla de seda azul que había dejado a un lado de la entrada y se apresuró a cubrir al joven cairen con ella para así avanzar sin ninguna molestia por las calzadas. Eren le contaba a Sasha la competencia a la que asistiría y lo feliz que se encontraba por ver nuevamente a su padre y en ese preciso instante, en donde sonreía abiertamente, recordó el daño irreparable de la alhaja de su madre. Su sonrisa fue decayendo poco a poco hasta convertirse en una mueca afligida que desentonaba con aquél día lleno de luz, en donde las aves cantabas felices sobre el cielo ignorando la congoja que cobijaba el corazón del joven. Él conservaba los trozos de lo que un día había sido el tesoro de su madre, guardándolo en la caja que su padre le había entregado cuando se marchó. Sasha notó el mal semblante de su señor y quiso remediarlo de alguna forma, distrayéndolo con algunas anécdotas de su vida que lograban sacarle pequeñas risas al chico con más frecuencia.

Mientras caminaban por un sendero bordeado por sauces llorones que se mecían de forma lastimosa con el viento se toparon con un jovencito de cabellera dorada quien cargaba varios libros entre sus brazos. Parecía que tenía problemas para mantenerlos en orden sobre sus brazos, por lo que Eren se acercó hasta él y tomó unos cuantos libros que corrían peligro de terminar desperdigados por la calzada de piedra. Sasha dejó la sombrilla de seda en el suelo e imitó al cairen, tomando los libros entre sus brazos para aligerar la carga del rubio. El chico los miró con aire interrogante de manera intercalada hasta que sus ojos repararon en la figura de Eren; sus ojos de un azul tan puro como el mar se abrieron con sorpresa y sus cejas se fruncieron con inseguridad, meditando un poco lo que iba a decir.

—¿Cairen Jaeger? —preguntó casi con seguridad.

—Sí, soy yo—respondió Eren desconcertado al saber que un extraño conocía su nombre—¿Quién eres tú?

—Armin Arlert, discípulo del escriba principal del emperador—se presentó haciendo una reverencia con algo de dificultad pues los libros corrían peligro de caerse de sus brazos.

El castaño lo examinó rápidamente, y notó el gran parecido que tenía con su amiga Christa; unos enormes ojos azules tan brillantes como el cielo o el mar, los cabellos tan mansos como los campos de trigo y la piel tan blanca que parecía imposible de tocar sin el temor de arruinarla. Llevaba un hanfu de un azul más claro que sus ojos con un bordado de golondrina dorada en el centro del traje de seda. Los pantalones eran de seda blanca al igual que los escarpines y en sus brazos varios libros de distintos tamaños descansaban. Eren pensó que si el chico vistiese un hanfu femenino al igual que él fácilmente podría hacerse pasar por un hijo de Kuan Yin, pues éste tenía una complexión delicada y estilizada, junto a un rostro dulce y armonioso, sin embargo sus ojos tenían un brillo orgulloso y sabio que le recordaba a la mirada de los viejos poetas y era esto lo que le otorgaba distinción al chico que tenía en frente.

—¿Eres el chico que trabaja en la biblioteca sur? —preguntó Sasha al recordar que Jean solía mencionarlo.

—Así es, soy uno de los encargados—respondió con amabilidad.

—Jean nos ha hablado de ti—comentó Eren con una sonrisa al ver el rostro de Armin iluminarse ante la mención de su amigo.

—Suele hacerme compañía cuando tiene tiempo. A veces me ayuda a cargar con estos ejemplares pero hoy no pudo hacerlo—el rubio señaló con la mirada los pesados libros que cargaban en sus brazos y acomodó con algo de torpeza los que él tenía entre los suyos.

—En ese caso sí quieres podemos ayudarte, ¿cierto Sasha? —se giró hacía su dama de compañía y ella asintió con una sonrisa servicial.

Armin sonrió aliviado y aceptó la ayuda con agradecimiento. Ambos lo siguieron por el sendero de sauces escuchando como les explicaba sobre su trabajo en la biblioteca y escriba de la ciudad; al parecer le correspondía trascribir los textos gubernamentales de menor importancia y los algunos memoriales en particular, así que conocía un poco de algunas personas dentro de la ciudad imperial. Por esa razón logró reconocer a Eren sin necesidad de una presentación por parte del castaño pues él era el único hijo de Kuan Yin dentro de la ciudad que se paseaba con los adorables ropajes que usaban las mujeres. Eren estaba sorprendido al oír todo esto de la boca de Armin quien seguramente sabría un poco más de él y de otras cairenes, incluso tal vez podría saber de la consorte Rall y su vida desde que se había convertido en esposa del emperador y de pronto notó que tenía la oportunidad de saber un poco más sobre la vida de la consorte si se lo preguntaba al joven escriba.

—Armin, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? —miró al rubio con una sonrisa llena de cortesía. Le había pedido al rubio que se hablaran sin honoríficos, sintiéndose más cómodo de tratar a alguien sin ceremonias.

—Por supuesto—respondió Armin asintiendo.

—¿Sabes mucho acerca de la consorte Rall? ¿Algo de su pasado?

—¿La consorte Rall? —repitió Armin, desviando la mirada por unos segundos como si tratara de recordar algo relevante de todas las historias que habían pasado de boca en boca dentro de los muros de la biblioteca sur—Creo que he escuchado algunas historias de otros escribas y eunucos—respondió, regresándole la mirada al castaño quien iba a su lado—No son fuentes fiables, tal vez no sean más que simples rumores.

—¿Aún así hay alguno que tal vez sea cierto? —nuevamente preguntó Eren tratando de obtener alguna respuesta a su inquietudes sobre Petra. Aún recordaba claramente las palabras de Annie el día de su castigo, le dijo a la consorte que ella nunca había logrado cumplir con la regla de ser buenas las unas con las otras y desde entonces no podía dejar de pensar a que se refería ella con esa acusación.

Armin calló por unos segundos mientras meditaba, después de todo, muchos rumores circulaban entre las personas de la ciudad imperial y algunos eran bastante descabellados, sin embargo otros parecían ser tan creíbles que ponían en duda al oyente. De la consorte Rall habían demasiadas versiones de los hechos que la implicaban, especialmente antes de la muerte de la consorte Magnolia y después de esta; la silenciosa rivalidad que tenían al ser ambas consortes no pasaba desapercibida por algunas personas, quienes preferían callar e ignorar lo que sucedía en frente de ellos. Algunos rumores tenían señalaban a la consorte Magnolia como la única culpable de su desgracia y otros implicaban a la consorte Rall como una de las razones para que aquella mujer tuviese una vida tan trágica.

—¿Conoces la historia de la consorte Magnolia? —preguntó Armin.

—Creo recordar que cometió suicidio al enterarse de que era infértil.

—En realidad ella ya se había enterado de que no podría volver a concebir desde hace un tiempo. La última vez que quedó en cinta el bebé nació muerto, y era una niña, eso la perturbó bastante hasta el punto de encerrarse por un tiempo en su palacio. Sólo permitía que su dama la acompañara en la recamara donde descansaba—contaba el rubio en voz baja, cuidando muy bien sus palabras pues nadie tenía permitido hablar sobre ese tema de forma tan abierta—Fue la época en la que nació el príncipe Farlan. La consorte Rall dio a luz antes que la consorte Magnolia y creo que esa también fue una de las razones para que ella se afectara demasiado; al parecer no se llevaban mal sin embargo ambas parecían competir constantemente para defender su lugar ante el emperador.

—Yo escuché algo diferente… Dicen que cuando la hija de la consorte Magnolia nació muerta se aprovechó de ese pretexto para que el emperador dedicara toda su atención y cuidados a ella—intervino Sasha al recordar las conversaciones que tenían las siervas más adultas del palacio—El emperador siempre tuvo más preferencia por la consorte Magnolia, pero cuando el príncipe Farlan nació ella se sintió amenazada, después de todo aspiraba a ser emperatriz algún día.

Eren guardó silencio unos segundos mientras caminaban sin prisas por las calzadas, pensando en lo que Armin y Sasha le estaban contando; podían ser simples rumores pero él sentía que algo estaba oculto detrás de la muerte de la consorte Magnolia. A su lado Sasha y Armin seguían conversando de lo que habían escuchado en todos los años que llevaban sirviendo en el palacio mientras Eren seguía concentrado en ordenar su mente hasta que llegaron a un punto en donde sus caminos se dividían. El rubio se encontró con sus compañeros y estos recibieron los pesados ejemplares que cargaban el cairen y la dama de compañía para que así ellos no tuvieran que molestarse en recorrer el largo camino a la biblioteca sur. Armin les sonrió agradecido y antes de darse la vuelta para marcharse le dio una advertencia al castaño:

—Si el río suena es porque piedras lleva consigo—los ojos azules se clavaron con agudeza sobre los verdes—Sí quieres hablar sabes dónde encontrarme—agregó Armin haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

Sasha observó a los escribas alejarse junto al rubio y después posó su mirada sobre el cairen que se había quedado de pie en medio del cruce de caminos con la vista fija en las hojas que el viento arrastraba consigo. Posó suavemente su mano sobre el hombro del castaño para sacarlo de su ensoñación lo cual surtió efecto.

—¿Está bien, mi señor? ¿Algo lo intranquiliza? —preguntó Sasha levemente preocupada al verlo tan ensimismado.

Eren asintió con un gesto vago, rememorando nuevamente el día en el que lo llamaron para presenciar el castigo de cairen Leonhardt; las palabras de Annie y Petra seguían frescas en su mente y se repetían como un eco cavernoso que no lo dejaba en paz.

—No hay ola sin viento, ni humo sin fuego—repitió las palabras de la consorte para sí mismo en un murmuro bastante bajo.

—¿Cómo dice? —Sasha se acercó un poco más al no haber escuchado correctamente.

Eren sacudió la cabeza, regresando su buen semblante con normalidad para no preocupar a Sasha.

—No, era algo sin importancia, mejor acompáñame al templo un rato por favor—pidió emprendiendo su camino junto a la castaña hasta el templo que el emperador había mencionado.

* * *

" _Los diez mil metros de blanca cabellera me causan una inquietud igual de larga. No descubro dentro del brillante espejo por dónde llegó esta escarcha de otoño. Los sándalos se muestran huecos y torcidos, las ondas del arroyo de un verde esmeralda y la mujer deshonesta parte sigilosa al monte Shang por la densa senda que los leñadores no pueden conocer. Sentado solo en el bambudal oscuro el joven toca su laúd, silba constante y largo. Bosque profundo por el hombre ignorado, la luna brillante viene, luz le da."_

Christa supo que algo malo había sucedido cuando los guardias irrumpieron en La Casa de las Cairenes con sus rostros estoicos y sus armaduras sobrecogedoras buscando a cairen Leonhardt sin explicar la razón, simplemente con una orden por escrita en un gran pergamino blanco. Annie quien bebía el té en una mesa alejada con sus amigas los había observado con recelo, negándose a seguirlos cuando el líder se lo pidió, fue ahí cuando con un gesto de la cabeza de él los soldados que aguardaban a su costado fueron hasta ella y la tomaron de ambos brazos, levantándola de un solo tirón para llevarla entre tropiezos hasta la salida de la casa. Christa, quien en ese preciso instante se encontraba bordando junto a Mina, observó todo con impresión, entre inquieta y preocupada por lo que estaba sucediendo; las cairenes habían aguardado que los guardias partieran junto a Annie para que sus voces estallaran como la pólvora, preguntándose unas a otras que estaba sucediendo. Las más cercanas al círculo íntimo que había construido cairen Leonhardt fueron presurosas hasta la mesa dónde se encontraban una Hitch e Ilse igual de confundidas con sus tazas de té aún en sus manos. Después de un rato todas se dispersaron en busca de alguna labor que realizar para distraerse, mientras secretamente esperaban ansiosas el retorno de Annie para conocer la razón de su llamado. Christa también esperó sentada en el alféizar de la ventana, bordando junto a Mina todo lo que quedó de la tarde, sin embargo Annie jamás regresó. Cuando las linternas fueron apagándose una a una en La Casa de las Cairenes Christa supuso que ya no iba a regresar hasta el otro día y con esa incertidumbre se fue a la cama.

Nuevamente esperaba el retorno de Annie en el jardín que se encontraba afuera de la casa, sentada bajo un frondoso paulonia que la protegía a ella y a Mina de los candorosos rayos del sol mientras comían unos duraznos maduros. Todo era tan tranquilo sin la presencia de cairen Leonhardt, cómo si incluso las aves notaran su ausencia y hubiesen decidido ese día salir de sus nidos para cantar ociosas en el cielo azul sin rastro de una sola nube. Christa apoyó su espalda en la corteza del árbol y agitó el abanico que Eren le había obsequiado, recibiendo una fresca y dulzona brisa sobre su rostro; el día era muy caluroso y eso le daba el pretexto perfecto para presumir el elegante abanico junto al hanfu que le había regalado su madre antes de partir. Se trataba de un vestido enteramente azul de tonalidad clara con bordados de rosas aún más azules en medio del pecho en donde un cintillo amarillo lo cruzaba de extremo a extremo. Sobre sus hombros traía una túnica delicadamente bordada con rosas azules de todas las gamas junto a sus tallos negros los cuales se enredaban perfectamente por la blanca tela, y encima de la túnica el chal de un amarillo agradable a la mirada se complementaba armoniosamente con la vestimenta. Era un hanfu bastante elaborado que resaltaba junto al abanico y las alhajas de plata que colgaban de sus cabellos dorados graciosamente, dándole la apariencia de una señorita bastante fina. Había decidido visitar a Eren y por eso quería lucir lo mejor posible para no sentirse opacada por las lujosas prendas con las que el cairen solía vestirse, siempre sorprendiéndola con cada visita.

Mordisqueó la jugosa capa afelpada que recubría el centro jugoso del durazno y sintió el dulce sabor de la fruta deslizarse por sus labios, limpiándolos rápidamente con suaves golpecitos para no arruinar la pintura de sus labios que aún seguía fresca. Agitó el abanicó con movimientos gráciles cerca de su cuello para refrescarse un poco en aquél día especialmente caluroso; llevar tantas capas de tela encima era un sacrificio que aceptaba gustosa, después de todo era lo que debía hacer si deseaba lucir como toda una mujer.

—¿Christa?

La voz de Mina la hizo apartar su mirada de los rosales que estaban en frente de ella para posarla sobre el rostro de la jovencita que a diferencia de ella vestía un modesto hanfu de gasa bastante ligera con una faja zafiro ajustada a su pecho y las sencillas pero adorables florecillas de marfil amarillo enredadas en sus cabellos azabaches.

—¿Sí?

—¿Crees que Annie regrese?—Mina estaba concentrada con su durazno, sus ojos fijos en el cielo, como si se lo estuviese preguntando al vasto firmamento en lugar de la cairen que estaba a su lado.

Christa se encogió de hombros dándole otro pequeño mordisco a la fruta, mientras meditaba en la pregunta que ella también se había estado haciendo cuando la noche llegó y cairen Leonhardt jamás regresó. Algunas cairenes creían que tal vez el emperador había enviado a sus guardias por ella, sin embargo Christa no estaba de acuerdo; según el protocolo de la ciudad imperial, las mujeres que eran llamadas por el rey eran llevadas en palanquines como un privilegio que se les otorgaba, no como a Annie a quien los guardias se llevaron con poca delicadeza.

—No lo sé, Mina. Tal vez ocurrió alguna desgracia con su familia y está en problemas—contestó la rubia después de un rato, tratando de restarle importancia a la situación que a ella también le inquietaba. Quizá había ocurrido algún escándalo con la familia Leonhardt, eso explicaría el por qué los guardias fueron quienes se la llevaron de forma tan abrupta.

—Y si… ¿Y si alguien se enteró de todo lo que sucedió?—preguntó Mina, observándola de re ojo con cautela.

—Eso no puede ser posible… Annie les ordenó estrictamente a todos los que estaban presentes que no dijeran una sola palabra—le respondió Christa frunciendo suavemente su ceño. Conocía todo el control que lograba ejercer la cairen y nadie sería capaz en desobedecer su palabra conociendo las duras consecuencias que eso traería.

Mina pasó un mechón de su fino cabello azabache detrás de su oreja, pues la brisa desordenaba su cabellera. Bajó la mirada hasta sus manos pensativa, distrayéndose con la bonita pulsera de jade que Christa le había obsequiado hace poco, simbolizando la solida amistad que ambas habían forjado y que ella apreciaba bastante. Aquél día ambas resolvieron unir su soledad, y ella se encargaría de ser un apoyo importante para su nueva hermana, ayudándola sin rechistar en todo lo que pidiese para así ir cortando silenciosamente el lazo que unía a Christa con Eren; su amiga no merecía desperdiciar un cariño tan puro en una persona egoísta como lo era cairen Jaeger.

—Quizá no fueron las siervas ni los eunucos…—murmuró la pelinegra mientras jugueteaba con la pulsera de jade—Quizá cairen Jaeger se lo contó a la consorte Rall—completó con aparente indiferencia, girando la pulsera un par de veces.

Christa se volvió con un brusco movimiento de su cabeza, las alhajas chocaron entre ellas y tintinearon ruidosas por el movimiento. Sus ojos azules sobrecogieron a la cairen de cabellos negros quien a pesar de no mirarlos, podía sentirlos sobre su figura como un par de dagas que se clavaban sobre su carne.

—Eren jamás se atrevería a faltar a su palabra—respondió Christa bastante convencida.

—¿Él te prometió que no le diría una sola palabra a la consorte?

—No… —respondió la rubia, recordando de repente que ella jamás le hizo prometer que no diría una sola palabra cuando se lo confesó todo—Aún así yo confío en Eren y sé que él no tendría la culpa de nada—miró a Mina con tanta convicción en su voz que ella misma se sorprendió de su seguridad.

—Pero Christa, ¿entonces cuál sería la razón para que se llevaran a cairen Leonhardt si no es esa?—insistió Mina encarando a la rubia.

Christa cerró el abanico de golpe, molesta por ver a la pelinegra tan empeñada en inculpar a Eren por algo que de lo que ninguna estaba segura. Ella conocía mejor a su amigo que Mina, con quien escasamente lograron intercambiar un par de saludos, ¿con qué derecho hablaba de él si jamás había logrado conocerlo tanto como ella? Eso la irritaba bastante, que la cairen creyera que Eren no tenía el mínimo respeto por su amistad, que quisiera regar la semilla de la duda que germinaba en su corazón y que intentaba con todas sus fuerzas que esta no extendiera sus brotes.

—Ya basta, Mina, no quiero oírte hablar de esa forma sobre Eren. Él es mi amigo y estoy muy segura de que aprecia mi palabra y jamás pasaría por encima de ella, ¿entendiste?

La rubia dejó el durazno a medio comer a un lado y se levantó de su lugar sobre la hierba fresca ante la mirada atónita de Mina, sorprendida por el tono de voz con la que Christa de había dirigido a ella; era la primera vez que la cairen se mostraba tan molesta y le hablaba de forma cortante. En ese mismo instante se arrepintió por tratar de incitarla a dudar de su amigo, y entre tropiezos se levantó del césped, imitando a Christa quien parecía lista para marcharse y dejarla sola bajo el frondoso paulonia. Tomó el brazo de la rubia entre sus manos temblorosas, con los ojos brillando, anunciando el inminente llanto que se asomaba por las esquinas.

—Christa, por favor discúlpame, no quería hablar mal de cairen Jaeger. Tienes razón, eres muy importante para él, nunca podría hacerte eso—se excusó rápidamente, apretando suavemente la manga de la túnica blanca entre sus dedos.

—Bien, espero que sea la última vez que…

—¡Cairen Renz!

Nifa, una de las cairenes de menor rango en el harem se acercó corriendo hasta ellas, levantando la falda su sencillo vestido de color amaranto para no tropezar. Traía una enorme sonrisa que le iluminaba el adorable rostro que poseía el cual era enmarcado por unos simples broches de camomila blancas. La jovencita se detuvo a pocos pasos de distancia con la respiración agitada, llevando una mano hasta su pecho para recuperar el aliento para así poder transmitir lo que quería decir con claridad.

—¿Pasa algo, Nifa?—Christa la miró curiosa.

—¡Oh, sí! ¡Eres muy afortunada!—la felicitó Nifa agrandando su sonrisa mientras tomaba las manos de la rubia entre las suyas—¡Los siervos del emperador están afuera y han anunciado en frente de todas que requiere tú presencia!

Christa llevó sus manos contra su pecho con sorpresa, sus ojos azules brillan pasmados y no pudo evitar sentir un nudo en su estómago por la emoción y el nerviosismo. Sonrió con auténtica felicidad al creer que el cielo por fin estaba recompensando todo su esfuerzo y dedicación por ser una mujer ejemplar la cual se acogía a las reglas y no perturbaba al harem, dedicándose a perfeccionar sus virtudes y cultivar su conocimiento. Sintió una pequeña mano que se posó tímidamente sobre su hombro y se giró, topándose con el rostro de Mina quien lucía una pequeña sonrisa llena de orgullo por la noticia.

—Felicidades, Christa, tú más que nadie se lo merece.

—¡Tienes que apresurarte, cairen Renz! ¡Los siervos están esperando en la entrada!—Advirtió Nifa con prisa.

Christa asintió con emoción siendo acompañada por las dos cairenes hasta la entrada de la casa en donde algunas de sus hermanas observaban curiosas el pequeño palanquín que esperaba junto a seis cargueros y un cortesano. La rubia pasó orgullosa, con la cabeza en alto al demostrarles a todas esas muchachas que murmuraban en contra suya quien sería una de las nuevas preferidas del emperador. Aquél día las cosas se habían dado como si el cielo lo hubiese dispuesto todo; traía un hermoso vestido con lujosas alhajas, el fino abanico en su mano el cual le otorgaba elegancia y los labios levemente maquillados de un rosa tan bello como las mismas flores. Se despidió de Mina con un suave gesto de su cabeza y con ayuda del cortesano entró al palanquín rojo para tomar asiento sobre el afelpado cojín de su interior. El cortesano cerró las puertas y las aseguró con una soga de seda blanca, dando la orden de levantarse y partir prontamente al lugar donde el emperador esperaba.

El trayecto se le hizo bastante largo, así que se dedicó a agradecer en voz baja a todas las deidades a las que había rezado fervientemente desde su llegada a la ciudad imperial, agradeciéndoles por esa oportunidad que se le presentaba y no desaprovecharía. Cuando el palanquín se detuvo supo que ya habían llegado a su destino; sintió como los cargueros inclinaban un poco el palanquín para que pudiese descender sin dificultad alguna, acto seguido la puerta fue abierta de par en par por el cortesano, quien caballerosamente extendió su mano para que la joven cairen no tropezara con la falda de su hanfu. Christa aceptó la ayuda que le ofrecía el cortesano y bajó del palanquín con cuidado, sintiendo el nerviosismo recorrer cada parte de su cuerpo hasta ver su respiración levemente alterada por la emoción.

Subió por las amplias escaleras de piedra que eran custodiadas por un par de leones de granito bastante sobrecogedores, acercándose cada vez más hasta la enorme puerta de madera roja la cual fue abierta por los guardias que protegían la entrada. El cortesano se dedicó durante todo el trayecto a hacerle las sugerencias pertinentes a la cairen: no hablar si el emperador no lo quería, cuidar su vocabulario en caso de entablar una conversación, mantener una actitud dócil y no contradecir sus órdenes. Cuando el cortesano terminó de darle las indicaciones y consejos necesarios ordenó que abriesen la puerta del salón donde se encontraba el emperador esperándola. El cortesano entró con la espalda inclinada y detrás de él Christa lo seguía en la misma posición, ambos con la vista fija en el suelo de mármol liso y lustroso.

—Majestad, cairen Renz está aquí—informó el cortesano en voz alta.

—Bien, gracias por tu servicio, puedes retirarte—respondió Levi desde su lugar con tranquilidad.

Christa sintió en su estómago nacer miles de mariposas que revoloteaban libremente con el simple hecho de escuchar nuevamente la oscura y sedosa voz del pelinegro; aún recordaba la noche del banquete, la forma en la que su voz se deslizaba como miel sobre sus oídos y se grababa con fuego en la memoria. Recordaba que era muy apuesto, tanto que su corazón se removía inquieto al tratar de retratarlo nuevamente entre sus sueños.

El cortesano a su lado asintió para retirarse de manera silenciosa, cerrando las puertas con cuidado. La rubia rápidamente se postró sin saber que anteriormente su amigo había estado en la misma situación, con la frente rozando el suelo, esperando que el emperador pronunciara una sola palabra que le permitiera levantar la cabeza.

—Saludos, su majestad—dijo Christa tratando de moderar su voz para que no delatara el nerviosismo que sentía.

—Puedes ponerte de pie—ordenó Levi y así lo hizo la cairen obedeciendo inmediatamente.

Los ojos azules se despegaron del suelo, alzándose con algo de duda hacía el lugar en donde se suponía debía estar el pelinegro. Lo vio bastante concentrado en lo que parecía ser un pergamino extenso pues ocupaba casi toda la superficie del escritorio rojo. A su lado una sirvienta vestida de gasa verde con una alhaja en su sencillo peinado agitaba suavemente un abanico de mango largo liberando una refrescante brisa que agitaba los cabellos azabaches, los cuales siempre regresaban obedientes a su lugar. A pesar del calor que se sentía en el ambiente el emperador vestía un pienfu de tonalidad violácea bastante oscuro, de un brocado que a sus ojos se veía tan fino y suave, y en su cintura una faja de cuero negro con talle de plata se exhibía como una pieza única que muy pocas veces había logrado observar en un hombre; ciertas prendas estaban reservadas exclusivamente para el emperador y nadie más tenía el privilegio de poder usarlas. En el pecho había una abertura que dejaba expuesto un pañuelo de seda blanco que le rodeaba el cuello y bajaba, perdiéndose dentro de los pliegues del pienfu, y en sus hombros una chalina de hombre, muy distinta a las que acostumbraban a llevar las mujeres, se deslizaba por ellos hasta rozar el suelo, de un rojo tan vivo como el fuego que llamaba la atención de quienes tuviesen la dicha de conocerlo. Estuvo tan concentrada en guardar cada detalle, hasta el más insignificante, dentro de su memoria, dibujando cada movimiento que el emperador realizaba; la forma en la que su mano diestra escribía con habilidad los complicados caracteres sobre el pergamino blanco, los lacios cabellos azabaches que enmarcaban la piel más blanca que los brotes de bambú en primavera, sus labios de un rojo sutil concentrado en la fina carne, los parpados que escondían entre sus espesas pestañas de ala de cuervo las filosas dagas de plata que no había podido admirar enteramente el día del banquete, todo eso lo quería grabar con fuego en su memoria. No detalló el maravilloso mural de dragones y grullas que ocupaba toda la expansión de la pared detrás del escritorio, ni las linternas que colgaban de las vigas rojas bañando todo con su luz de oro, tampoco reparó en la presencia de Erwin quien se encontraba a un lado del pelinegro con su hanfu de seda cruda color purpura y un pergamino con tablillas de bambú en sus manos.

Se sintió incomoda cuando varios segundos pasaron y el emperador no levantaba la mirada del pergamino que tenía sobre el escritorio, aparentemente bastante concentrado en su escritura. Ella continuó de pie, con la espalda recta y la mirada fija en el suelo, aguardando pacientemente que él terminara con su trabajo, mientras en su interior preparaba mentalmente sus respuestas a cualquier pregunta que el rey pudiera hacerle pues aún no conocía del todo la razón por la que había sido llamada. Tal vez ya había empezado a leer los memoriales de cada cairen y el suyo le había llamado la atención hasta el punto de querer conocerla en persona; los caballeros se sorprendían por su físico inmaculado y puro, y no solo eso, lo hábil que era con las letras y los modales asombraba a quienes la conocían, demostrándoles que no solo era bella por fuera.

—¿Christa, verdad?

La voz del emperador resonó por toda la habitación, despertándola de su ensoñación. Levantó la cabeza cuidadosamente y sonrió lo mejor que pudo para dar una buena primera impresión.

—Así es, majestad—respondió con suavidad mientras hacía una pequeña reverencia.

—He escuchado que eres hábil con las letras y no distas de comparar en talento a los mejores escribas de la ciudad—Levi dejó el pincel sobre un soporte de jade que se encontraba al lado suyo para luego regresar su atención a la cairen—Una persona en especial me habló muy bien de ti, así por eso te he mandado a llamar. Seguramente debes estar preguntándote cual es la razón.

En ese momento Christa sentía que el suelo se deshacía bajo sus pies, esa lluvia de elogios que consideró un obsequio por parte del emperador había llenado su corazón de regocijo, y ahora deseaba más que nunca conocer la razón por la cual la había llamado. Quizá deseaba compartir algo de tiempo con ella, conversar un rato para despejar la mente ocupada en asuntos importantes para la nación, beber té calmadamente y preguntarle un poco sobre ella, conocerla, halagarla, bañarla con dulces palabras que tanto anhelaba escuchar. No podrían hacer nada más que pasar el día conversando, pues sabía muy bien que si hubiese sido llamada en la noche, con un palanquín de farolas rojas, entonces no charlarían sobre banalidades pues sus labios estarían ocupados en otra cosa.

—Deseo conocer la razón por la cual el emperador me ha llamado—respondió tímida, sonriendo suavemente entre el bochorno que se coloreaba por sus mejillas blancas.

Levi se giró para observar a Erwin y con un gesto de su cabeza le indicó que tomara los libros que se encontraban en una esquina del escritorio apilados uno encima de otro. Así lo hizo Erwin, tomando los pequeños ejemplares entre sus brazos los cuales pesaban muy poco y regresó a su lugar.

—Hace un tiempo regresaron dos pelotones que fueron enviados a Kashi para reforzar la seguridad en esa parte tan lejana del país. El comandante recogió los memoriales de cada líder y como medida de seguridad estos deben ser trascritos para ser archivados en la biblioteca—explicó Levi señalando los libros que Erwin cargaba—Es una tarea que exige delicadeza y esmero, son copias de seguridad que no pueden tener una sola letra de más, así que sólo delego esta tarea a los escribas más dedicados de mi palacio. Cómo he escuchado lo talentosa que eres con las letras me parece bien probarte en esta oportunidad.

La emoción de la cairen fue mermando paulatinamente mientras el emperador hablaba, sintiéndose algo desilusionada por el verdadero motivo de su llamado y al mismo tiempo sintió curiosidad al recordar la vez en la que Eren había ido al palacio, incluso el pelinegro se había tomado la molestia de enviar a su compañero hasta La Casa de las Cairenes aquél día.

—Por supuesto, majestad, le demostraré lo buena que puedo ser con esta tarea—contestó Christa sin exteriorizar su leve inconformidad, camuflando esos sentimientos con una mirada decidida.

—Erwin te llevará con los discípulos del escriba principal en donde trabajarás con ellos. Le he pedido a Armin especialmente que se encargue de instruirte y resolver cualquier duda que tengas, ya lo conocerás—terminó de decir Levi con su voz sedosa e inflexible, mirando fijamente a la jovencita rubia que trataba de sostenerle la mirada—¿Alguna duda?—preguntó al verla tan callada.

Christa mordió de manera imperceptible su labio inferior sin decidir que era más prudente, callar o hacer la pregunta que rondaba por su cabeza. Se decidió por la segunda opción pues no sabía cuando tendría nuevamente la oportunidad de verlo en persona y también porque quería intercambiar unas cuantas palabras con él.

—Yo… Cuando termine, ¿Qué más debo hacer, majestad?

—Podrás regresar a La Casa de las Cairenes, no te mantendré ocupada por mucho tiempo—respondió Levi tomando nuevamente el pincel de pelo de ardilla entre sus dedos.

Nuevamente el sentimiento de desilusión inundó su corazón al guardar la pequeña esperanza de poder compartir el tiempo con la compañía del emperador, sin embargo él lucía bastante ocupado y sin mucho interés en alargar más la conversación. Erwin descendió del lugar en donde se encontraba el escritorio rojo y la acompañó fuera de la habitación, no sin antes hacer una reverencia para despedirse del pelinegro quien asintió sin regalarle una sonrisa. Eso era lo que ella había deseado ¿no? Poder servir al emperador, ¿entonces por qué se sentía tan vacía? Tal vez porque había anhelado algo más que no pudo recibir; ella quería ser tratada con el mismo cuidado con el que Eren era tratado, quería que buscara su compañía, que le obsequiara así fuera una flor que creciera en cualquier sendero de la ciudad. Tendría que esforzarse por lograr todo aquello que por derecho merecía.

* * *

" _El mijo es denso y alto, el sorgo está retoñando, camino lentamente y mi corazón palpita. Aquellos que me conocen dicen que mi corazón está triste; aquellos que no me conocen preguntan que busco. Oh, cielo gris e infinito, ¿Quién me ha hecho esto? Lo que más detesto es la ruina de la juventud cuando el amor no ha logrado consumirse. El mijo es denso y alto, la cosecha está acabando, camino lentamente y mi corazón palpita. Aquellos que me conocen dicen que mi corazón está triste; aquellos que no me conocen preguntan por qué lo hago. Oh, cielo vasto y pesaroso, ¿Quién me ha hecho esto?"_

Su regreso a La Casa de las Cairenes causó un gran revuelo. El caballero sol partía hacía los confines del cielo, más allá de las cornisas de las murallas, dejando tras él una estela de trazos anaranjados, dorados, rosados y purpuras, moteando las nueves que se dispersaban libremente. Cuando las puertas del palanquín fueron abiertas se sorprendió de encontrar que ya estaba anocheciendo y las jovencitas con sus linternas rojas se apretujaban curiosas en la entrada de la enorme casa, todas vestidas cómo flores que ansiosas esperaban el retorno de una hermana al pequeño jardín. Mina fue la primera en correr por toda la calzada para ayudarla a descender como anteriormente lo había hecho el cortesano tratando de contentas con pequeños gestos a la rubia.

La hicieron pasar al interior de la casa entre preguntas, sentándola en uno de los sillones de madera color miel llena de cojines afelpados, cada una tomando asiento a sus pies o parándose en algún lugar que les permitiera escuchar lo que Christa les contaría. Mina se sentó junto a la cairen con un rostro serio que desentonaba en el ambiente bullicioso y alegre que creaban las cairenes.

—¿A dónde fuiste?—preguntó una jovencita castaña sentada sobre un cojín de pluma de pato.

—¿Viste al emperador?

—¿Hablaron? ¿Qué hicieron?

Las preguntas caían como la lluvia sobre Christa, quien trataba de responderles a todas con una sonrisa aún más grande; no tuvo la valentía de confesarles que sólo había sido llamada para trascribir unos textos de suma importancia sin la promesa de un nuevo encuentro. La verdad era constantemente maquillada para así no decepcionar a las cairenes que se emocionaban cada vez que ella les describía el salón en el que había estado y lo interesado que estaba el emperador por sus habilidades.

—¿Entonces él había escuchado sobre ti y por eso te llamó?—preguntó Mina con emoción en su voz.

—Dijo que alguien en especial le habló de mi—respondió Christa, levantando una ola de voces ahogadas en sorpresa e incredulidad.

—¿Y si fue la consorte Rall quien te sugirió?—opinó una cairen que se encontraba de pie a un lado del sillón.

—No sean tontas, sólo habla de libros y más libros, ¿para qué otra cosa iban a llamarla? ¿Se dan cuenta de lo ridículo que es enorgullecerse por ser tratada como otra sierva más?—atacó una cairen que pertenecía al grupo que Annie había construido celosamente dentro del harem. La chica escuchaba desde una esquina con un semblante lleno de irritación.

—Hablas así porque a ti no te han llamado—le respondió Nifa quien a pesar de ser de las cairenes más humildes, no se dejaba amedrentar con facilidad por las chicas de familias más ricas.

La cairen frunció el ceño notablemente ofendida, apretando con fuerza los puños para no hacer un escándalo en frente de Christa, quien parecía una especie de princesa sentada en medio de cojines, vestida con elegancia, manteniéndose digna y serena a pesar de su provocación.

—Por supuesto que no. Prefiero que me llamen para ser querida, no para servir como una simple criada—escupió la chica con hastío—Dime cairen Renz, ¿el emperador al menos te llamó para darte las gracias?

Una idea muy arriesgada cruzó por la mente de Christa, quien traía dentro de la túnica de su vestido uno de los colgantes de jade que los hombres ataban a sus cinturones; uno de los discípulos que estaba al lado suyo se lo había obsequiado como gesto de galantería y que ella aceptó movida más por el sentimiento de lástima. Lo sacó ante la mirada atónita de todas, sosteniéndolo de la cuerda de hilo de algodón rojo para que las cairenes pudieran apreciarlo. El pequeño anillo de jade se balanceaba como un péndulo adornando con hilos rojos y flecos que se agitaban con la brisa del atardecer.

—Esto me lo ha dado el emperador después de terminar de ayudarle, dijo que era una forma de agradecer mi esfuerzo—murmuró Christa con una sonrisa que sintió algo tensa sobre sus labios, y es que a ella no le gustaba mentir, pero desde que empezaron las preguntas había ido de mentira en mentira.

Las cairenes se acercaron un poco más para poder apreciar el colgante de jade que exhibía la rubia. Mina estaba asombrada por el obsequio de su amiga, si bien esperaba algo más ostentoso por parte del emperador, le parecía bastante dulce que le regalara una pertenencia suya, eso quería decir que Christa había hallado gracia delante de él.

—Al parecer son buenas noticias, cairen Renz—Hitch entró a la habitación donde todas se encontraban reunidas, contoneando suavemente sus caderas mientras agitaba un abanico azul sobre su rostro. Tenía una mirada amarga que incomodó a Christa al momento de posarse sobre ella—Parece que nadie te ha dado la noticia aún.

—Decidimos que no se lo contaríamos hoy—habló entre dientes una de las cairenes que se encontraba cerca de Hitch.

—No me importa—cortó Hitch cerrando de golpe el abanico—Hoy un grupo de eunucos llegó con un mensaje de suma importancia para el harem, claramente tú no estabas, te encontrabas con su majestad aligerando su trabajo—dijo con un tono de voz que trataba de sonar amable, aunque Christa sabía que detrás de esa fachada se escondía el veneno de sus palabras—En fin… Todas salimos creyendo que se trataba de Annie, pero en su lugar sólo eran los eunucos con un mensaje para nosotras…—su voz tembló un poco para el asombro de muchas quienes jamás habían visto ese lado de la cairen—¿Sabes lo que sucedió con Annie? ¿Tienes idea? ¡La castigaron! Y no sólo eso, la castigaron hasta que su cuerpo colapsara—acusó con rabia, sus ojos brillantes por las lágrimas y la rabia—¡Por tu culpa Annie ahora está muerta! ¿Ya estás feliz ahora? ¡Tú y Eren lograron lo que querían, acabaron con ella! ¡Son tan egoístas!

Las cairenes más cercanas a Hitch se acercaron para sujetarla de los brazos pues parecía que en cualquier momento se abalanzaría sobre Christa al igual que Annie lo había hecho, aun así la cairen no forcejeó, sólo respiraba como un animal herido, observando a rubia que le devolvía la mirada perpleja.

—¿No me crees? ¡Pregúntale a la consorte Rall o a tu querido amigo!

—¡No ha sido culpa mía! ¡Yo no quería que Annie fuera castigada!—sollozó Christa mientras retorcía el colgante de jade entre sus manos.

Hitch se soltó del agarre de las jovencitas, soltando una risa rota que le lastimaba la garganta.

—¿Ah sí? Debiste considerarlo antes de irte lloriqueando con Eren—le recordó duramente para después retirarse son dejarle decir una sola palabra a Christa.

Todo se quedó en un tenso silencio que sólo era roto por los sollozos de Christa que cada vez iban aumentando. Sus hombros se sacudían y su cuerpo se estremecía, horrorizada por la noticia que no se esperaba de ninguna forma. Sentía todos los ojos de sus hermanas encima de ella, todas calladas sin atreverse a decirle una palabra de aliento, sólo Mina fue capaz de poner una mano sobre su hombro, llamándola preocupada al verla tan ida.

—¿Christa?—la llamó nuevamente la cairen pelinegra, sacudiendo con poca fuerza su hombro.

—Tenías razón…—susurró Christa entre sollozos.

—¿Eh?—Mina no comprendió a que se refería su amiga.

—Tú tenías razón… Respecto a Eren—recordó mientras llevaba ambas manos para cubrir su rostro, ocultando detrás de ellas las lágrimas que se escurrían por su piel hasta perderse en su mentón—¿Cómo pudo hacerme esto? ¡Yo creía en él!—estalló con la voz ahogada.

Mina pasó un brazo por su espalda tratando de consolarla, repitiéndole varias veces que se calmara, pero nada parecía funcionar.

—¡Yo le di toda mi confianza y él sólo hizo lo que quiso!—se lamentaba Christa—Tengo que ir a hablar con Eren, tiene que saber lo que pasó y escucharme—la rubia trató de incorporarse del sillón dorado pero Mina la retuvo entre sus brazos.

—Christa, tienes que calmarte—aconsejó la pelinegra acariciando los cabellos dorados de su amiga para tranquilizarla.

—Cairen Renz, por favor, no te apresures a sacar conclusiones erróneas. Tal vez cairen Jaeger no lo hizo con esa intención—intervino Nifa con voz pausada.

—¡Ustedes no saben nada! —explotó Christa, harta de ser tratada como una minusválida por las mujeres que le mostraban excesiva amabilidad. Ella no necesitaba de la lástima de nadie.

Se levantó para abandonar el salón e irse hasta su cama, dejando a todas las cairenes atrás, asombradas porque nunca habían visto a la tímida cairen Renz reaccionar de ese modo. Se descalzó los escarpines bordados y se acostó en la cama sin quitarse el hanfu ni la túnica, cerrando rápidamente el dosel para que nadie pudiera ver su lamentable estado. Abrazó la almohada blanca que se empapaba con las lágrimas que parecían no tener fin y a su mente acudieron de nuevo todos aquellos pensamientos que la atormentaban cada noche, haciendo que se cuestionara realmente lo que debía ser y qué decidir. Mañana hablaría con Eren, lo enfrentaría y le pediría una explicación razonable, lo suficientemente buena para comprender por qué la había traicionado. Con ese pensamiento cerró los ojos y se dejó arrullar por el murmullo de las cairenes quienes no se atrevían a incordiarla con más preguntas.

A la mañana siguiente no perdió el tiempo y se apresuró a ducharse como de costumbre, saliendo del cuarto de baño con un hanfu azul cielo de faja rosada y varios broches de oro en sus cabellos rubios; si iba a ver a Eren tendría que igualar su imagen y no dejarse cohibir por los lujos que el cairen acostumbraba a vestir. Salió con la mente más despejada, con el único objetivo de ir hasta el palacio del castaño sin interesarse demasiado la hora de su visita. Salió de la casa de las cairenes, despidiéndose de los eunucos que parecían compadecer a la muchachita rubia que lucía tan perdida en esos momentos.

Esta vez no se entretuvo admirando el paisaje mañanero, el sol que hacía señas por las hojas verdes ni las abejas que volaban alrededor de las flores laboriosamente, sólo deseaba llegar rápido al palacio de Eren y el camino se le estaba haciendo bastante largo, sin embargo su suerte cambió cuando vio una delicada figura envuelta en una túnica de gasa blanca y chalina azul paseando en compañía de Sasha y un guardia que creyó reconocer. Los tres parecían conversar animadamente entre ellos, caminando tranquilos bajo la gentil sombra que los abetos proporcionaban con su frondoso follaje. Desde su lugar podía observar a Eren con su buyao de plata balanceándose de lado a lado suavemente, las flores de esmalte rosa nacarado incrustadas en los broches que asemejaban a ramitas con florecillas de seda enredadas en los palillos; un tocado exquisito para pertenecer a un simple cairen. Se acercó hasta ellos con la boca seca, sintiendo el nerviosismo retorciendo su estómago hasta producirle nauseas, si seguía así se echaría a llorar en frente de la dama de compañía y el guardia.

—¡Eren!—lo llamó con un nudo en la garganta.

Los tres se detuvieron, girándose hacía donde la voz llamaba al castaño, topándose con la cairen rubia. Eren sonrió, acercándose hasta donde se encontraba su amiga, feliz de poder verla de nuevo, aunque presintiendo que algo no andaba bien al ver su rostro carente de alguna emoción que denotara alegría por el encuentro. Sospechando que tal vez se trataba de un asunto serio se giró hacía Sasha y Jean, quienes esperaban de pie sin saber realmente que estaba sucediendo.

—¿Por qué no regresan al palacio? Necesito hablar con Christa—les pidió amablemente. Al ver que Jean estaba a punto de protestar se adelantó—Por favor, sólo serán unos minutos.

—¿No quieres que esperemos en los alrededores?—sugirió Jean sospechando de las intenciones de la cairen rubia. Esa mirada azulada no le daba seguridad, al contrario, solo anunciaba una inminente tormenta que podría desatarse llevándose todo a su paso y Eren estaba intentando dejar atrás todo lo acontecido con Annie, no sería justo que la herida fuera removida.

Eren le agradeció con una sonrisa tranquila, negando suavemente.

—Está bien, no tienes que preocuparte.

—Pero…—empezó nuevamente el guardia con inconformidad.

—Como desee, mi señor, Jean y yo lo esperaremos en la entrada del palacio—intervino Sasha con una pequeña reverencia, tomando suavemente al guardia del hombro quien parecía no querer dejar solo al cairen.

Ambos cairenes esperaron en silencio que ellos se alejaran por el sendero bordeado de flores y arbustos hasta perderlos de vista. Christa aguardó varios segundos para verificar que ya se encontraban lo suficientemente lejos, regresando su mirada al rostro del que antes creía era su mejor amigo. Le desagradó notarlo tan sereno y reposado, con sus adorables cabellos castaños adornados en alhajas de plata con brillantes flores de marfil blanco y esmalte verdoso, el rosado que cubría tenuemente sus mejillas y esos ojos verdes tan vivos observándola con paciencia y serenidad, ajenos a todas las desgracias que ella debía padecer. Su cólera aumentó considerablemente al sentirse tan insignificante a comparación suya. Mordió con fuerza su labio inferior al sentir el picor en sus ojos que anunciaba que no faltaba mucho para que las lágrimas acudiesen a ellos.

—Christa, si algo te ha sucedido sabes que puedes decírmelo—le recordó Eren suavemente al notar sus ojos brillosos—Llora si quieres llorar, no necesitas ocultarlo.

La cairen desvió la mirada, resoplando con una sonrisa sobre sus labios al escucharlo decir tales palabras. Acomodó con desinterés las alhajas de su cabello, tratando de aparentar serenidad aunque le costaba bastante.

—Supongo que para un honorable cairen imperial es fácil decirlo—comentó Christa mientras observaba al castaño—¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo sabiendo lo que sucedió con cairen Leonhardt?—le reclamó duramente, apretando con fuerza sus puños.

El rostro de Eren se contrajo en una expresión estupefacta al escuchar a su amiga dirigirse a él de esa forma tan áspera; ni siquiera con Annie quien siempre abusaba de ella con sus actitudes déspotas la había visto tan molesta. Seguramente Christa apenas estaba enterada de la noticia y estaba demasiado conmocionada para pensar claramente en sus acciones. Nuevamente sentía el malestar recorrerlo por dentro, nuevamente el fantasma de Annie se manifestaba trayendo consigo la tristeza y la culpa que trataba de superar todos los días.

—¿Por qué no respetaste mi palabra de guardar silencio?

—Christa… Creí que era lo correcto, ¡pero nunca desee que Annie fuera castigada de esa forma tan dura!—explicó apresuradamente—Le supliqué a la consorte Rall que no fuese tan severa pero de nada sirvió…—completó en un susurro roto al recordar el rostro horrorizado que tenía Annie, arrodillada en frente de la consorte y la impotencia que había sentido al no poder hacer más.

—¡Mientes! ¡Claro que pudiste hacer algo por ella! ¿No eres el honorable cairen? —señaló, sonriéndole con amargura.

Eren sintió que aquellas palabras habrían las heridas que él intentaba sanar; nuevamente sentía que podía haber hecho algo más, la rubia le estaba recordando que todo había empezado a causa suya y que a pesar de que sus intenciones no eran malas, estas habían traído duras consecuencias.

—¿Crees que no traté de ayudarla? ¿Qué no me dolió verla en esas condiciones? —le preguntó con un nudo apretando su garganta con fuerza.

—¡Pues no debiste ir con la consorte Rall, sabías que esto iba a suceder! —las mejillas de Christa se tiñeron de un color escarlata y sus ojos azules e inmaculados mirándole como si fuera el ser más despreciable en esos momentos.

—Sé que esto es horrible Christa… Lo sé, por favor trata de entender que nunca lo hice con malas intenciones—pidió con una mirada suplicante, intentando tomar sus manos entre las suyas.

La rubia negó rápidamente, agitando con fuerza las alhajas que se mecían de un lado a otro.

—¡Ya tienes lo que querías! ¿Qué más quieres de mí?—inquirió Christa, llevando ambas manos hasta su pecho con una mueca llena de dolor en su rostro.

—¿De qué hablas?—preguntó el castaño desconcertado, deteniendo el gesto que trataba realizar.

—¡Tú me utilizaste para eliminar a cairen Leonhardt! Y seguramente te hiciste la victima delante de la consorte Rall y su majestad—dijo convencida, mirándolo acusatoriamente—Ahora seguramente has ganado más de su atención y cariño, ¿verdad?— Christa sonrió con amargura mientras se acercaba un poco más al castaño—¿Ese no era tú plan original? ¡Usarme para deshacerte de alguien más importante que tú!—preguntó desesperada con las lágrimas de la cólera bordeando sus pestañas.

Eren la miró como si acabara de abofetearlo; por su cabeza jamás se había cruzado la idea de hacer todo aquello de lo que Christa lo acusaba.

—¿Pero qué estás diciendo? ¡Yo jamás haría algo como eso!—exclamó Eren horrorizado, sintiéndose tan afectado por el ataque que estaba recibiendo. Sus intenciones jamás habían sido esas, él sólo deseaba ayudar a Christa, pero ahora solo estaba recibiendo su desprecio—Sé que tal vez no fue muy prudente de mi parte… ¡Pero entiende que yo no deseaba su muerte! Solo quería que se arrepintiera por lo que había hecho, pero jamás que le hicieran esas cosas tan horribles—sollozó, llevando ambas manos hasta su pecho, repitiendo esas palabras que lo convencían de que no era una mala persona.

Christa lo miró por unos segundos con los ojos abiertos de par en par, echándose a reír con desagrado. Al calmar su risa se inclinó sobre Eren con los ojos dolidos, deseando que él se sintiese igual de miserable que ella, que sufriera por haberla lastimado de esa manera tan egoísta.

—¿Viva? ¿Qué clase de vida es esta?—preguntó en un susurro cargado de rabia—¡Las amigas de Annie me desprecian y soy tratada cómo una minusválida que no puede valerse por sí misma!

—¡Sólo quería ayudarlas, no podía saber que esto resultaría tan mal!—respondió el castaño, limpiando con la manga de su túnica la solitaria lágrima que se escurría por su mejilla. Estaba dolido, se sentía tan miserable cuando aquella que había sido su hermana le gritaba todas esas palabras.

—¡Tú y Annie no son tan diferentes!

—¡No lo digas! ¡Yo siempre he querido ayudarte!—Eren se dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás para alejarse de ella al verla tan alterada

—¡Te dije que no le dijeras nada a la consorte Rall y lo hiciste! ¡Me culpan a mí por su muerte cuando todo ha sido obra tuya!—chilló la pequeña rubia desesperada, observando al cairen con las primeras lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas.

—Después de todo lo que he hecho por ti… Tú eras quien mejor me conocía Christa, no puedes creer que yo haría todo eso que me dices…—murmuró Eren dolido, sintiéndose decepcionado.

—¿Ahora quieres sacar a la luz lo que has hecho por mí?—susurró Christa con una sonrisa hastiada—¡Pues ya no necesito más de tú caridad! Ni la tuya ni la de nadie.

—¿Por qué estás actuando así, Christa?—preguntó Eren desesperado—¿Por qué me tratas de esta manera? ¿He sido tan malo para merecer tu rabia?

Christa se limpió las lágrimas con la manga del hanfu delicadamente, con toda la dignidad que tenía en esos momentos para después cruzarse de brazos.

—Me cansé, Eren. Me cansé de que todos se aprovechen de mí, de que tú me hagas a un lado siempre. Desde ahora haré las cosas a mi manera, ¡ya no necesito de tu ayuda!—la cairen le dio la espalda y empezó a caminar con pasos tranquilos, aunque por dentro se estaba derrumbando pedazo por pedazo.

Eren observó la figura de quien hasta ese momento había considerado su amiga alejándose cada vez más y más sin mirar atrás. Estaba decepcionado, herido, molesto, todo eso se mezclaba y le impedían pensar con claridad; una parte suya deseaba correr y alcanzarla, preguntarle lo qué había detrás de toda su rabia, pero la más orgullosa y sensata le aconsejaba que debía dejar que se marchara y no intervenir en su vida, después de todo ella le había dado de entender que ya no necesitaba nada de él.

* * *

" _Fui amigo de un mercader del Gran Lago, su regreso demora día tras día. Si hubiera sabido que las altas mareas eran tan frecuentes podría haber elegido un joven marino. Anoche he perdido el ceñidor de mi camisa. La pequeña araña de largas patas se ha marchado esta mañana, ¿acaso será echada de menos cuando ya no regrese más? Fuerza tuve para descuajar las colinas, mi espíritu dominaba el siglo, ahora en esta hora de desgracia, mi brioso corce, no puede huir."_

Sasha y Jean, quienes esperaban sentados sobre las escaleras de piedra que llevaban a la entrada del palacio, se incorporaron al ver la figura de Eren aparecer entre los frondosos árboles de flores rosadas, acercándose hasta ellos con pasos tranquilos, rodeado por la belleza de los pétalos que caían parsimoniosamente a su alrededor en una estela de encanto. Se le notaba algo distinto; la sonrisa que llevaba no era la misma de antes, esta lucía cansada, como si tratara de ocultar aquello que lo aquejaba. Sasha bajó los escalones, levantando la falda de su vestido verde para no tropezar al descender con rapidez, luciendo en su rostro una mueca cargada de preocupación.

—¿Mi señor? ¿Está bien? —preguntó la castaña mientras lo examinaba para hallar alguna señal que respondiera a sus preguntas—¿Qué era lo que cairen Renz quería decirle?

—Estoy bien, no ha sido algo grave, sólo conversamos un poco—le restó importancia el jovencito con un gesto vago de su mano.

—¿Está seguro? Creímos escuchar que discutían—confesó Sasha algo insegura.

Eren cubrió sus labios con la manga de la vaporosa túnica bordada, sonriendo tristemente por el espectáculo que él y Christa habían hecho en medio de la calzada y que quizá más personas habían logrado escuchar. Miró el suelo por unos segundos para después levantar la mirada aparentemente más tranquilo, cosa que logró mermar la preocupación que Sasha sentía.

—Tuvimos una pequeña discusión que no terminó muy bien, pero no es nada que deba preocuparte Sasha—aclaró mientras posaba su mano sobre el hombro de la castaña—Esta noche voy a ver al emperador en el jardín de Qian Xiang, ¿podrías ir a mi recamara y escoger unos cuantos vestidos? Voy a arreglarme más temprano—pidió, desviando la conversación para que Sasha no hiciera más preguntas que no quería responder en ese momento.

—Sí, mi señor, también voy a ordenar que preparen un baño para que descanse—ella notó el movimiento del cairen para distraerla así que decidió que lo mejor era obedecer y no presionarlo para que respondiera a sus dudas, lo mejor sería darle tiempo. En todo el tiempo que llevaba sirviéndole a su señor se había convertido en una especie de confidente que escuchaba en silencio y aconsejaba cuando él se lo pedía, por esa razón respetaba que no quisiera compartir la razón de la discusión con cairen Renz.

Sasha se retiró rápidamente para cumplir con lo que su señor había pedido, adentrándose en el pequeño palacio presurosa. Jean seguía de pie con su armadura de dragón plateada y la capa roja ondeando suavemente con el viento, observando fijamente al chico castaño que miraba el lugar por donde su dama de compañía había desaparecido. Suspiró hondamente para llamar la atención del cairen, cosa que logró pues los ojos verdes reaccionaron rápidamente, notando que el guardia aún seguía ahí.

—No creas que voy a ayudar a Sasha con tus vestidos—bromeó Jean con aparente seriedad, logrando que Eren sonriera bajo los rayos del sol.

—No te lo iba a pedir.

—Bien, porque parece que pasó algo que no quisiste contar en frente de Sasha, y eso es preocupante—señaló Jean conociendo el grado de confianza que se tenían ambos castaños.

—Que perceptivo—murmuró Eren por lo bajo, cubriéndose con la manga de su túnica blanca de los rayos que lastimaban su piel.

—Ven, vamos a conversar debajo del sauce—propuso el guardia, señalando con su cabeza el árbol que se encontraba cerca de la orilla de un estanque a pocos metros.

Eren lo siguió caminando tranquilamente a su lado por el sendero de roca gris, jugando distraídamente con los bordados de la chalina azul sobre su túnica hasta llegar al sauce de hojas lloronas que se agitaba como una cortina verdosa de lado a lado. Jean tomó asiento en una roca, debajo de la sombra que se extendía hasta la orilla del lago donde flotaban algunos nenúfares y las mariposas revoloteaban juguetonas. Eren se sentó sobre la hierba fresca, acomodando la amplia falda azul cielo de su ruqun para que al ponerse pie no corriera peligro de tropezar y caer al lago; aún podía recordar la noche en la que el emperador lo había sorprendido hablando sólo en frente del estanque y en medio de su torpeza sus pies se habían enredado con la falda del vestido.

Encima de sus cabezas las golondrinas hacían garabatos en el cielo azul, regalándoles la alegre canción que salía de sus corazones, y las nubes ociosas moteaban el firmamento con sus cuerpos inmaculados. Eren subió la manga de su túnica blanca hasta su codo, apoyando la mano izquierda sobre el césped húmedo para poder inclinarse sobre las aguas mansas y así introducir la pequeña y delicada mano dentro de ellas. La brisa agitaba las alhajas que colgaban de su cabello las cuales tintineaban como las campanillas de los templos, su mano mecía de un lado a otro el agua, agitando los nenúfares que parecían pequeños botecitos pesqueros de las montañas.

Jean dejó la espada sobre la hierba y retiró de su cabeza el casco con forma de dragón plateado con un largo penacho de hilo rojo. Apoyó su espalda sobre la rígida corteza del árbol y se cruzó de brazos, esperando que el cairen dijese algo, pero al parecer estaba muy concentrado en jugar con las flores del lago y había olvidado por qué estaban ahí.

—¿Me vas a decir que sucedió con tu amiga? —preguntó en medio del silencio.

Eren tardó algunos segundos hasta decidirse en relatarle todo lo que había hablado con Christa; la forma en la que había llegado, con los ojos brillosos y llena de rabia acusándolo de haberse aprovechado de ella para deshacerse de Annie, cómo le dijo que ya no necesitaba nada él para después marcharse sin siquiera mirar atrás y lo mal que se sentía pues todo había calado hondo dentro de él. Su voz sonaba baja y calmada, con un deje de pesar que conmovía al guardia. Sus ojos no abandonaban el agua clara en donde su rostro se reflejaba como una imagen distorsionada de sí mismo y Jean a su espalda escuchaba silencioso, a veces haciendo un comentario despectivo en contra de la cairen o bufando.

—Le abriste las puertas de tu casa cuando más lo necesitó y ella simplemente te dio la espalda cuando ahora la necesitabas tú—fue lo que dijo Jean cuando el relato de Eren terminó—Hace bien en alejarse de ti, ella sólo entorpecía tu camino.

—Dijo que yo era como Annie—recordó con tristeza. Tal vez él le hacía el mismo daño con sus logros al igual que Annie con sus palabras, haciéndola sentir inferior, pero no era culpa suya, él no podía quedarse siempre a su lado sabiendo que cada uno tenía sus propias ambiciones.

—Un tigre no pierde el sueño por la opinión de las ovejas—reflexionó Jean con tranquilidad, sin creer que Eren fuese una mala persona por lograr sobresalir con sus propios méritos—Además, tú la ayudaste anteponiendo a veces tú propia felicidad, desde luego no eres cómo cairen Leonhardt—lo tranquilizó, deseando que sus palabras no se las llevara el viento.

—En estos momentos solo quiero ir detrás de ella y explicarle todo... Pero sé que no me va a querer escuchar. Lo mejor será que la deje tranquila por unos días—suspiró Eren sacando la mano del lago. Sus dedos escurrían finas gotas de agua fría que se llevó a la mejilla sonrojada por el calor, refrescándose ante la agradable sensación. Cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por la tranquilidad del ambiente; las aves cantando, el murmullo del agua, el vuelo de las libélulas y su mano fría reconfortándolo.

—Está bien, sólo no permitas que eso te afecte demasiado. El camino es muy largo y en él encontrarás otras personas que estarán a tu lado sin malicia—Jean se estiró como un tigre perezoso mientras reprimía un bostezo. Sus músculos se destensaron uno por uno hasta dejarle una sensación de ligereza y descanso—Ah… Está haciendo demasiado calor y está armadura no ayuda para nada, deberías sugerirle a su majestad que nos dé un uniforme para estos días—se quejó, cambiando drásticamente de tema mientras agitaba la mano en frente de su rostro para darse algo de brisa y así aliviar su bochorno.

Eren apenas pudo sonreír. Había encontrado un amigo como él, porque ya lo consideraba como a uno después de tantos consejos y conversaciones que habían compartido desde que se conocieron. Vio al guardia cerrar los ojos, apoyando su cabeza contra el tronco en busca de un poco de paz y con diversión metió nuevamente la mano dentro del lago, tomando una pequeña cantidad de agua en su mano para después arrojársela directamente al rostro, sacándolo de su letargo. Reía suavemente al oírlo reclamarle por su acción aunque en el fondo, en su corazón, la tristeza anidara nuevamente. Él aún no aceptaba del todo que Christa ya no estaría a su lado, que era ella quien le había dirigido esas frases tan hirientes que ni siquiera Annie había logrado pronunciar con tanta rabia. Bajó la mirada hasta la hierba verde y quiso estar sólo para poder llorar bajo la sombra del sauce y el canto de las aves.

Aguardó ansioso la llegada de la noche para reunirse con Levi en los jardines del palacio Qian Xiang, aunque no se sentía con demasiados ánimos para sostener una sonrisa por mucho tiempo, aún así se vistió con el ruqun de camisa rosa la cual se perdía dentro de la faja color lila y la extensa falda roja del vestido, encima una túnica delicada y ligera sin ninguna clase de bordado lo cubrió como un manto brumoso haciendo juego con la chalina de color azul que colgaba de sus brazos. En su delicado cuello Sasha había puesto un collar de cuentas de jade con un dije de tamaño considerable bañado en oro, sus mejillas estaban pintadas de un sutil rosa y sus labios habían sido maquillados de un rojo similar al de las bayas que crecían cerca de su puerta.

Sasha le entregó el abanico pai pai de lienzo pintado con delicadas flores rojas antes de salir del palacio, encontrándose con el paisaje nocturno siendo iluminado por la brillante luna que se alzaba orgullosa entre las luciérnagas y las copas de los árboles. Caminaron por las calzadas bordeadas con farolas amarillas las cuales colgaban suspendías de las ramas o los tejados de los edificios por donde pasaban. Connie, quien se había ofrecido para acompañarlos cargaba una farola roja en su mano, llevándolos por la silenciosa calzada en donde solo se escuchaba la balada de los animales nocturnos escondidos entre el frondoso follaje.

Al llegar reconoció las pequeñas piscinas de cerámica en donde flotaban los lotos apaciblemente sobre el agua perfumada. Un poco más lejos se encontraba el estanque en donde flotaban las linternas rojas junto a las luciérnagas, recreando la escena mágica que había guardado en su corazón. Les dijo que podían marcharse tranquilamente pues el emperador seguramente ya lo estaba esperando y ellos obedecieron, alejándose entre las luces tenues de las farolas y las sombras de la noche.

Pasó junto a las piscinas de porcelana, recordando cuando él y Christa estaba ahí preparando el roció de hojas de loto para que Annie no incordiara a las jovencitas del harem. Sonrió pesaroso al recordar ese momento, donde todo parecía ir bien y su amistad parecía ser más fuerte que nunca, ¿A dónde había ido a parar todo lo que ellos habían forjado? Se preguntó triste, mirando su reflejo que apenas se distinguía entre las flores que flotaban en la superficie del agua, se acercó un poco más y logró distinguir un rostro triste entre tantas alhajas de lujo y labios rojizos. Se llevó una mano hasta su mejilla y la acarició suavemente, tratando de darse ánimos; esa noche vería al emperador, no tenía que llegar con una mueca lastimera, debía sonreír, pero él se sentía triste.

—¿En qué estas pensando?

Alejó la rápidamente la mano que acariciaba su rostro y se giró para encarar a la persona que lo había sorprendido. Levi sostenía una gran linterna amarilla que brillaba casi como el sol haciendo que luciera como una deidad envuelto en un pienfu negro con una túnica parecida a la suya, sólo que mucho más gruesa que caía hasta rozar el suelo.

—En nada—respondió Eren. Extrañamente en la noche lograba perder un poco la rigidez de su crianza y hablaba con más libertad.

Levi levantó una ceja con incredulidad, llevando su mano libre hasta el mentón del castaño acariciándolo suavemente con su pulgar.

—¿En nada? ¿Por qué te ves tan melancólico? —preguntó en voz baja el emperador sin dejar de acariciarle.

Eren le obsequió una sonrisa pequeña, llevando sus manos hasta la del pelinegro, retirándola de su rostro para tomarla entre las suyas. Sus dedos estaba fríos, pero a él no le importaba en lo absoluto; la calidez de la piel contraria lo reconfortaba, recordándole que no estaba tan sólo como hace unos minutos pensaba.

Levi lo guió hasta la roca en frente del estanque en la que hace bastante tiempo se habían sentado juntos, contemplando el cielo brillante, salpicado de lágrimas de plata. El emperador tomó asiento sobre la roca pero Eren prefirió tomar asiento sobre la hierba, apoyando cariñosamente su cabeza repleta de flores de seda sobre la pierna de él. Con su dedo delgado delineaba las figuras del pienfu negro, siguiendo el exquisito patrón ensortijado.

—Eren—lo llamó Levi a lo que el cairen levantó su rostro al instante. Con su mirada grisácea le dio a entender que aún no respondía a la pregunta que le había hecho.

—Usted… ¿Usted alguna vez ha discutido con un amigo? —la pregunta le sonó bastante infantil y carente de relevancia, pero en ese momento aún podía sentir los puñales que Christa había clavado uno tras otro en su corazón y conciencia—Es que… Christa y yo tuvimos un altercado y no terminó muy bien. Creo que ya no quiere que seamos amigos—explicó en un susurro desconsolado, bajando la mirada hasta el patrón complicado de la tela negra.

Levi bajó su mano hasta los cabellos castaños y los acarició tiernamente, deslizando sus dedos entre las sedosas hebras perfumadas. Lo miró con cariño, compadeciéndose por la pequeña flor de invernadero que estaba conociendo como era el mundo vasto y salvaje; el velo de la inocencia se iba cayendo poco a poco de su rostro, revelándole la verdad de la vida. Quiso poder conservar esa inocencia, o la mayoría de ella, que el pequeño cairen no se dejara contaminar por la maldad de los hombres, por esa razón todas las noches meditaba en la idea que cada día se arraigaba en su mente.

—¿Cuál fue la razón para que discutieran? —quiso saber Levi sin dejar de pasar la palma de su mano sobre la cabellera castaña que se apoyaba en su pierna.

—No quiero que algo que yo diga la meta en problemas…—respondió inseguro, creyendo que tal vez el pelinegro podría enfadarse por la actitud que había tenido la cairen con él.

—Esta noche olvida que soy el emperador y háblame sin temor, puedes contarme todo lo que te está preocupando—ofreció el hombre con gentileza.

Fue cuando Eren volvió su rostro para mirarlo nuevamente que notó lo brillantes que se encontraban, no por la luna ni las farolas, sino por las lágrimas que se acumulaban en las esquinas de sus ojos, rehusándose a abandonar las espesas pestañas castañas que las atrapaban. La voz de Eren, tan dulce y calmada tenía un tinte triste y afligido que lo hacían lucir frágil a sus ojos, la forma en la que le contaba la discusión que habían mantenido él y su amiga le demostraban lo afectado que se encontraba y lo mucho que la apreciaba.

—Ella ya no quiere que seamos amigos—repitió, pasando la manga de su túnica blanca por sus ojos, llevándose las gotitas que resbalaban silenciosas por sus mejillas.

Levi asintió, comprendiendo la tristeza que le producía haberse peleado con la cairen, después de todo habían llegado juntos al harem y ahora que sus senderos se hacían más diferentes y distantes.

—Si su amistad es verdadera entonces esto no es más que algo pasajero, tienes que ser paciente y esperar que ella se calme, al igual que tú. Ambos necesitan pensar detenidamente las cosas que han sucedido—opinó Levi sereno, tratando de tranquilizar al castaño que parecía escuchar atentamente cada una de sus palabras—Puede que ella dijera cosas que te lastimaron, pero eso se debe a las emociones por las que se estaba guiando. Dale tiempo al tiempo, Eren—aconsejó, pasando su pulgar por las húmedas pestañas, llevándose las pocas lágrimas que aún quedaban ellas.

El cairen se incorporó con suavidad del suelo y se dejó acoger entre los protectores brazos del emperador, sintiéndose seguro entre ellos. Se sentó sobre sus piernas, apoyando su mentón en el hombro del pelinegro, sintiendo las suaves caricias que recibía por toda la extensión de su espalda, respirando la seductora fragancia que se impregnaba a su piel.

—Espero que así sea, majestad—susurró Eren suavemente cerca de su oído.

—Levi—dijo de repente el pelinegro sin detener sus mimos—Llámame nuevamente por mi nombre—pidió.

—Está bien, Levi—accedió el jovencito, separándose de su hombro para observar fijamente los ojos grises de lobo sabio, que voraces admiraban su delicado rostro.

El emperador lo tomó de suavemente de la nuca y lo acercó hasta sus labios para juntarlos en un suave roce que fue convirtiéndose en una danza armoniosa donde ambos se perdían. Eren gimió suavemente, enredando ambos brazos detrás de su cuello para sentirlo más cerca, suspirando al sentir las manos del pelinegro colarse debajo de la túnica blanca, delineando con curiosidad la estrecha cintura envuelta en gasa roja. Lentamente la tristeza que sentía fue opacada por la emoción de estar con la persona que quería, siendo confortado con sus besos. Permitió que Levi deslizara la túnica blanca por sus hombros, exponiendo la fina camisa rosa que apenas lo protegía con su delgado material; de esa forma podía sentir aún más las caricias contra su piel. Se separaron por unos segundos, dejando pocos centímetros entre sus labios y se sonrieron para volverse a unir con desespero, anhelando más de lo podían tener aquella noche de luna llena y luciérnagas.

—¿Qué debería hacer contigo bajo la luz de las linternas? —la voz de Levi salió en un susurró ronco tan suave como el satén.

Eren le respondió silenciosamente, besándolo nuevamente, deshaciéndose en caricias y suspiros. Había sido un día muy difícil para él, pero en esa noche sólo quería buscar consuelo entre los besos de Levi, refugiándose en su rey. Se perdió cuando los labios del pelinegro se deslizaron por su cuello, besándolo con embeleso, delineando con su sedosa lengua la yugular por donde la sangre corría desbocada. Enredó sus dedos en los cabellos azabaches y los apretó suavemente, alzando su mirada hacia el firmamento infinito e incierto para después cerrar los ojos, dejándose llevar por el hombre que lo mantenía preso entre sus brazos.

—Tal vez… Tal vez deberías demostrarme cuanto me quieres—respondió Eren con un hilo de voz.

" _La fragancia del Viento del Sur puede aplacar la ira de mi pueblo. La llegada a tiempo del Viento del Sur puede aumentar las ganancias de mi pueblo. Cuando la mente está ajena el corazón está tranquilo, de esa manera he juntado crisantemos bajo el seto del Este, mirando silenciosamente la montaña del Sur. El aire de la montaña es tierno al crepúsculo, y los pájaros en bandada vuelan juntos a sus hogares. En todas estas cosas hay un significado verdadero, pero cuando quiero expresarlo, se pierden las palabras."_

* * *

 **Lo sé, me he demorado un montón, y también sé que Christa tuvo mucho protagonismo en este cap, pero en el siguiente les prometo que tendrán mucho de Levi y Eren con sus mimos y atenciones, ¡a sí que espero que este les haya gustado y no las decepcionara! ¿Que creen que Levi haga o diga para demostrarle cuanto lo quiere? ajaja. Como algunas dijeron la mascara de Christa se está deshaciendo y está más motivada por la envidia a Eren que por la propia tristeza sobre la muerte de Annie. ¡Esperen el siguiente con mas Eren siendo un cielo con Farlan, Levi desviviéndose por su baobei, Petra y Christa, muchas más cosas! Lo hice con mucho cariño, muchas gracias por leer, espero conocer su opinión que me hace realmente muy feliz.**

 **Como dije arriba, en esta ocasión por falta de tiempo he respondido por mensaje privado, y a las preciosas Guest por aquí:**

 **Nao:** ¡Tienes razón Nao, Christa es una manzanita podrida! Aunque parecía que de verdad sentía lo Annie, estaba muy furiosa con Eren principalmente, por eso fue que se lo tomó tan personal cuando él quiso explicarle, ni siquiera se compadeció de él. Es triste porque Eren piensa que aún puede salvar su amistad. ¡Muchas gracias por leer Nao, y por dejarme tu lindo review! ¡Que tengas un día hermoso!

 **Mikazuki:** Es muy linda la forma en la que Levi trata de consolarlo, es como que no quiere verlo triste y saca siempre ese lado cariñoso que muy pocos han logrado conocer. Él siempre tendrá esos gestos tan dulces con su baobei y más cuando lo vio llorando, o cuando lo notó triste en este cap (claro que se dejó llevar por la pasión del momento jaja) ¡Espero que te hayan gustado los mimos de Levi en esta oportunidad! Te agradezco mucho por tu review, ¡un abrazo!

 **Van:** Jajaja Levi sería un amor de esposo, créeme: guapo, bueno con los niños, amoroso con la persona que ama, complaciente, ¡ese hombre es tan lindo! Petra en este cap no mostró las garras, pero muy pronto sabremos más de ella y de Christa, ya más o menos se distinguen quienes son enemigos y amigos. Espero que te haya gustado este cap y que Levi te enamore aún más jajaja en el siguiente va a estar mucho mejor, de verdad. ¡Mi linda van, muchas gracias por tu review, que tengas un día precioso!

 **Hbl:** ¡Hola, hola! ¿Cómo estás? Vino como anillo al dedo tu felicitación jajaja (es mi cumpleaños) y me sentí contenta de releer tu review. Oh Dios, cuando lo leí no pude estar más de acuerdo, la verdad lo que tú sugerías era una gran opción y una de las más correctas sobre Petra y su rango como consorte, pero necesitaba provocarla y con esa humillación de tener que ceder ante alguien de menor rango quedó molesta. Mikasa va a salir en unos caps más adelantes, tarda un poquito pero su estadia será importante en el fic. Siempre me alegra leer tus opiniones y sugerencias tan objetivas, se nota que le pones cuidado a la historia, ¡me haces muy feliz! Disculpa no poder actualizar tan rápido, pero espero de corazón que te gustara el cap y que esperes con ansias el siguiente, ¡espero leerle pronto con tu preciada opinión!

 **Meli:** ¡Te acabas de ganar el premio a la persona que acertó! Sí, es como dices (sobre petra) jajaja y Petra tiene una faceta que poco a poco van a ir conociendo al igual que Christa, aunque la de ella acaba de salir a la luz y en el siguiente va a ser más notoria. En este cap hablaron sobre Isabel (la otra consorte) y eso se va a ir aclarando hasta que Eren sepa la verdad sobre que sucedió con ella. ¡Espero que hayas disfrutado del cap y muchas gracias por leerme, me haces muy feliz!

 **Maracas-Senpai:** Jajaja ¡que review tan adorable! Awww muchas gracias, me alegra que te guste esta historia, me encanta la cultura china y sus tradiciones, por eso siempre trato de mezclarlas con su romance y vida cotidiana. Tienes razón con lo de Eren, ahora Petra está enojada porque tuvo que arrodillarse ante un cairen y tuvo que tragarse su orgullo, lo cual es imperdonable para ella, no se te haga raro que ahora ella y Christa sean más cercanas. Estoy feliz de que te guste mi trabajo, disculpa que en este cap no salieron mucho Eren y Levi, en el siguiente les daré esos momentos que tanto les gusta. ¡Un abrazo enorme, sonreí un montón cuando leí tu review!

 **PinkyPunkDark:** ¡Hola bienvenida! Qué bueno que te gustara hasta la redacción jajaja en serio trato de hacer algo decente. Me encanta tu comparación jaja Eren si empieza desde abajo, arrastrando con envidias y tristeza pero también con orgullo y cariño. Jajaj Petra es bien negra, créeme, ella tuvo mucho que ver en eso de la alhaja y en lo de Isabel, aunque después conocerán la verdadera historia. Este cap está larguísimo, pero es más que todo de Christa jaja en el siguiente ya es más de Levi y Eren así que no te preocupes, mil gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer y dejarme tu review, espero verte en mas caps por acá, ¡Un abrazo enorme querida Pinky!

 **KitsuneJM:** Jajaja ¡Qué linda! ¡Tú y Chibi lo son! Agradezco mucho que ella te enseñara mi fic que te gustara, un gran abrazo para ella. ¡Ya ves que Petra le pidió perdón a Eren! Aunque eso trae cosas malas porque a Petra no le gustó nada tener que arrodillarse, y ahora con lo de Christa está peligroso, ¡lo bueno es que tiene a Levi de su lado! Mil gracias por leer mi fanfic, me siento muy feliz de que te haya gustado y eres bienvenida, ojalá puedas hacerte una cuenta porque hay muchos fanfics lindos por aquí, ¡un abrazo enorme, espero leerte pronto!

 **NenaChibi:** Jajaja sus reviews me hicieron tan feliz, recibirlos fue una sorpresa tan bonita (en estos momentos quiero estrujar a Dei-chan y ChibiNeko con un gran abrazo) ¡Levi llamando a Eren baobei es hermoso! De por si el nombre suena tan bonito. Aquí Farlan va a ser uno de los muchos lazos que los une porque se va a encariñar tanto con Eren que va a desear estar todo el tiempo con él, y Levi encantado con eso (las dos personas que ama llevándose tan bien) Hanji si va a salir más adelante, va a ser una parte fundamental del fic así que no te preocupes que ahí estará. ¡Espero que te haya gustado el cap! En el siguiente habrá más momentos entre Levi y Eren y su cariñosa forma de tratarse, ¡así que espero que puedas leerlo! Jajaja espero leerte pronto, ¡Un abrazo gigante para ti linda!

 **Carolina Jimenez:** Jajaja abracen a Chibi de mi parte por favor. ¡Petra no es tan inocente! Por eso no hay que guiarse por las apariencias, son engañosas. Annie si se lo merecía, tal vez no morir, pero si un castigo aunque por culpa del abuso de Petra ella ya no está y ahora Eren se siente (y Christa lo trata) como culpable. Jajaja mi mal chiste, cruel pero qué bueno que te gustó. ¡Espero que te haya gustado este cap! ¡Gracias por el review, un abrazo para ti con todo, todo mi cariño! ¡Saludos a tus amigas!

 **Harumi:** ¡Hola bienvenida! Petra le pidió perdón a Eren aunque eso le va a acarrear muchas consecuencias a nuestro castaño en el futuro y tienes razón, ella merecía ser castigada pero no hasta el punto de matarla como hizo Petra, fue muy cruel. Eren es un "hijo de Kuan Yin" y si hay otros como él, pero son muy pocos, por eso Jean pensaba que solo eran una leyenda porque nunca había visto uno con sus propios ojos. ¡Espero que te haya gustado mucho este cap y eres siempre bienvenida! Mi broma fue muy mala lo sé jajaja ¡Gracias por el review, un abrazo enorme!

 **Mis florecillas de albaricoque, muchas gracias a todas quienes leyeron, las que me dejaron sus mensajes hermosos, y a quienes leen desde las sombras. ¡Este día no puedo estar más feliz! Espero que les guste el cap, y nos leemos en el siguiente (ya entro a clases el lunes, ugh) Un abrazo gigante.**

 **¿Un review? ¡Nada me haría más feliz en estos momentos!**


	9. El sopor de una noche de verano

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Ya sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo, tanto que seguramente pensarían que no volvería a actualizar hasta mi siguiente cumpleaños jajaja la verdad es que hasta yo misma me preocupé cuando empezó a pasar tanto tiempo y yo aún no llevaba la mitad del capítulo. Algunas chicas por PM me preguntaban si estaba bien o si dejaría la historia y eso me hacía sentir mal conmigo misma y con ustedes porque no quería hacerles creer eso (aunque lo parecía, es cierto). Merecen saber cuales fueron las razones de mi tardanza, no para justificarme, es más para que sepan lo que estuve haciendo durante todo este tiempo. Primero, creo que este semestre fue muy absorbente para mi, supe que terminé matriculando con los tres profesores más exigentes (pero valió la pena) y cada semana estaba llena de trabajos exámenes. Las personas que me conocen saben que cuando se trata de estudio me entrego al cien y no pienso más que en eso, entonces no tenía cabeza para los fics y cuando tenía tiempo simplemente nada me fluía. Es como haber estado en un bloqueo durante todo el semestre. El capítulo de Cien Flores iba como por las ocho mil palabras y no podía salir de eso, tenía las ideas pero no la forma de escribirlas correctamente. Siempre vi a muchas autoras que llegaban en un momento donde les sucedía algo similar a lo que me pasó y ahora las entiendo. También fueron otras cositas, dramas personales que no vale la pea mencionar, pero influyeron de cierta forma. Les pido mil disculpas a todas las chicas que esperaban ansiosas el siguiente capítulo, sobre todo a quienes creyeron que había abandonado la historia. No se preocupen, eso no sucederá, ya tengo planeado hasta el final del fic así que les aseguro que todo seguirá con normalidad, tampoco se preocupen por esperar tanto el cap que viene ¡ya salí a vacaciones! Así que solo les pido un poquito de paciencia mis corazones hermosos. De nuevo gracias por seguir esperando mi querido fic, y un abrazo gigante para las niñas preciosas que me dejaron sus PM, me ayudaron tanto en esos momentos. ¡Las amo!**

 **Este cap va dedicado con mucho cariño a _YupinaBL_ , ella es una personita muy linda a la que pude conocer y me siento feliz de que haya pasado. No sabes cuanto me emociona dedicarte este cap, y más sabiendo lo mucho que quieres este fic ¡eres genial! No me canso de hablar contigo homunculito jajaja y me hace sentir afortunada que siempre estés ahí cuando necesito hablar. Sabes que yo también estoy para ti en las que sea, te quiero un montón ¡Guowang wansui! (? Disfruta del cap, lo hice con todo mi esfuerzo y espero que haya valido la pena después de tantos meses de espera releyendo los mismos caps. **

**También quiero agradecerle a mi querida _Magi_ porque gracias a ella tenemos este fic hoy. Ella fue tan amable de revisarlo, corregirlo y tomarse el tiempo en medio de tantos trabajos que tiene. So, eres la mejor, te debo una grande, voy a esforzarme por tu regalo de cumpleaños ¡ojalá pudiera darte a Jean! Aunque sabes que él te ama ajaaja. **

**Ahora dejando atrás mi momento cursi (es la emoción) voy a dejar los significados se algunas palabras:**

 **Gu : Es un tambor que puede tener diversos tamaños y formas. Funciona como marcador del ritmo de algunas danzas en tiempos de paz, o como instrumento indispensable de la banda china en tiempos de guerra, el Gu puede tener distintos nombres de igual forma.**

 **Mah-Jong : se le conoce como gorrió antecesor recibía el nombre de «juego de hojas en tiras», ya que las fichas eran de cartulina, como los naipes actuales. Progresivamente se abandonó este material y se empezaron a fabricar fichas de marfil, madera y, sobre todo, bambú.**

 **Carcaj : Es una caja o cilindro de piel, madera y/o tela usada por los arqueros para transportar las flechas, permitiéndoles alcanzarlas con facilidad y rapidez. Su uso está documentado desde la prehistoria y la más antigua de que se tiene noticia es la que se encontró junto a Ötzi.**

 **Gong : Es un instrumento de percusión. Se trata de un gran disco metálico (habitualmente, de bronce) con los bordes curvados (generalmente hacia adentro), que se percute con un mazo.**

 **Song Gao : literalmente «pastel suelto» es un aperitivo típico de la cocina de Shanghái elaborado con harina de arroz, azúcar y agua, que lleva judías azuki incrustadas.**

 **Nuomici : Es un tipo de pastel chino, muy común en Hong Kong. También puede encontrarse en muchas panaderías de barrios chinos de todo el mundo. A veces se alude a él como dumpling de arroz glutinoso.**

 **Ylang Ylang : O flor de cananga es una planta nativa de Filipinas e Indonesia y comúnmente crece en Polinesia, Melanesia, Micronesia. La fragancia de ylang-ylang es rica y profunda con notas de goma y de crema, y dejos de jazmín y neroli.**

 **Omitofo : Es el buda más importante la Escuela de la Tierra perfecta. En sus 48 votos, Amitabha muestra su inmensa preocupación por todos los seres del Universo, a tal extremo que en su primer voto ya manifiesta que rehusará obtener la iluminación perfecta si existe algún lugar en su Tierra llamado "infierno", donde sufran las ánimas y los animales. **

**Como ya sabe, al final he respondido a sus hermosos reviews, ¡me emociona tanto leer sus opiniones! Ahora pueden leer.**

* * *

 **VIII**

 **El sopor de una noche de verano**

" _Cuando yo era un muchacho, me gustaba jugar por todos lados. Solía ponerme mi vestido favorito y montar en un caballo castaño de nariz blanca. Hoy, paso la mañana en la ciudad y la tarde bebiendo rocío entre los duraznos florecidos del río. De regreso a casa, he perdido el camino, ¿Dónde estoy? Riendo, me encuentro cerca de mi palacio."_

Después de pasar toda la noche entre la exuberante flora del jardín de Qian Xiang junto a Levi acariciando sus bocas con el roce de sus labios y dedicándose largas miradas, Eren no perdió la oportunidad y habló largamente con él. Le hizo saber lo inseguro que se encontraba, no de amarlo, sino de su futuro dentro de la ciudad imperial, lo incierto que podía resultar su final. A pesar de su gran inocencia, forzosamente estaba empezando a darse cuenta de que se hallaba tan desprotegido como un conejo en medio de un campo abierto a la vista del halcón hambriento. A pesar de no ser constante el recuerdo de la profecía que había recibido el día en que abandonó la casa de su padre, ésta seguía ahí, rondando silenciosa y manifestándose cuando a su mente acudía la imagen de Annie tendida en el suelo siendo azotada hasta desfallecer. Mentiras, calumnias y venganzas, la voz de la vidente hacía eco como un mantra interminable, tratando de hacerle saber que no debía confiar en cualquier persona que llegara con una sonrisa en sus labios y una rosa en la mano. Esa noche en el jardín, con la voluptuosa luna de testigo custodiando el cielo en lo alto, le hizo saber algo que estaba guardándose desde hace mucho tiempo; le susurró suavemente que le demostrara cuanto lo quería. El emperador lo había observado largamente en silencio, sus ojos grises e imperturbables se fijaban en los suyos, verdes y sinceros, y pudo ver en sus hermosas facciones que de alguna forma conocía el significado de aquellas palabras. Tal vez era una petición codiciosa, pero era algo que deseaba profundamente y que le otorgaba cierta seguridad pues estaría más cerca de Levi, de Farlan, y sobre todo, no estaría bajo el impredecible cuidado de la consorte Rall. El emperador lo escuchó con una mirada llena de comprensión y lo tranquilizó con su voz pausada y envolvente, le reveló que él también lo estaba considerando sin embargo aún era muy pronto y por lo tanto debían esperar un poco; Eren se sintió esperanzado al escuchar que él lo había estado pensando y lo veía en una categoría más respetable que la de un honorable cairen.

Al llegar al palacio no esperó que el sol hiciera aparición detrás de las hojas de los árboles y envuelto en un hanfu azul cielo de gasa y los suaves edredones de seda y pluma de pato de su cama le contó a Sasha todo lo que habían conversado secretamente en medio de la noche. La castaña escuchaba sentada en una esquina de la ostentosa cama, tratando de mantener la compostura ante el relato de su señor, pero sus intentos se vieron entorpecidos cuando el cairen le habló de su petición, fue ahí cuando no pudo evitar llevar ambas manos hasta su boca la cual estaba abierta como si un grito fuera a escapar entre sus labios. Eren se había incorporado entre los mullidos cojines y deslizándose con cuidado llegó hasta donde se encontraba Sasha, tomando las manos ligeramente ásperas de la jovencita entre las suyas, sonriéndole calmadamente para que comprendiera que todo estaba bien. Le explicó que debía ser paciente, pero que Levi ya le había dado su palabra y él confiaba plenamente en su rey.

Al oír esto, Sasha cambió su semblante intranquilo a uno más animado y esperanzado.

—¡Estoy muy feliz por usted mi señor! Deseo que la madre misericordiosa siga cobijándolo bajo su manto y continúe sonriéndole con fortuna—dijo la castaña brindándole un suave apretón al agarre que mantenían.

Fue así como continuó con aparente calma los días que siguieron; un día decidió visitar la biblioteca sur en compañía de Sasha y Jean para conversar un poco y al mismo tiempo tomar algunos ejemplares de medicina y botánica pues no quería renunciar a su sueño de practicar el noble oficio que significaba la medicina para él. Mientras él recorría tranquilamente los fríos pasillos repletos de estantes con ejemplares a lo lejos escuchaba a al rubio charlar animadamente con el guardia y a Sasha intervenir en algunas ocasiones; era como si se encontraran dentro del palacio de un señor conocedor de cada secreto de la ciudad prohibida. Ahora comprendía por qué Jean solía refugiarse en aquél silencioso edificio cada vez que disponía del tiempo suficiente. Armin era una persona tan culta, tan prudente, que cualquier duda que compartía con él parecía resolverse con asombrosa facilidad. Eren sentía que dentro de aquél joven de facciones dóciles y mirada profunda había un alma de sabio que ya había vivido centenares de vidas. Sentía por el escriba un profundo respeto y no tardó en hacérselo saber a Jean quien sonrió con orgullo al escucharle expresar tal elogio con absoluta sinceridad.

Los días fueron apacibles y silenciosos hasta que llegó el día en que se llevaría a cabo la competencia del sheliu en donde no solo asistirían algunos cuantos nobles, sino también su padre a quien tanto había extrañado desde el momento en que lo perdió de vista cuando el carruaje se alejó de su antiguo hogar. Estaba ansioso por verlo de nuevo, saber cómo se encontraba después de todo el tiempo que no se vieron, recordar su aroma a hierbas silvestres y corteza de pino, sentir de nuevo la calidez de sus brazos rodeándole protectoramente y sus ojos sabios sobre él.

Deseaba que el día se desarrollara sin contratiempos, razón por la cual se había despertado antes de que el alba tiñera tenuemente el vasto firmamento y los gorriones abandonaran sus nidos. Sasha aún no había subido para despertarlo así que hizo a un lado las mantas que se mantenían tibias y se puso de pie, sintiendo bajo sus pies la alfombra fría y mullida al igual que el musgo. Tomó la túnica color marfil que se encontraba extendida sobre un perchero de palo de rosa africano y cubrió su menuda figura la cual estaba ataviada con un hanfu de organza enteramente blanco con un cinto de tonalidad melocotón medianamente grueso el cual pasaba bajo sus brazos y se ajustaba a su pecho lizo. Atravesó la habitación con pasos calmados y abrió una por una cada ventana, haciendo a un lado las finas cortinas de adamascado verde, así mismo con cada balcón, asomando su cabeza con una sonrisa radiante para admirar el nacimiento del astro anciano y vivaz que se deslizaba pacientemente en el cielo. La habitación ya estaba ventilada y ahora podía escuchar el canto de las aves saludando al nuevo día que llegaba, anunciándole a cualquier ser humano que los escuchase que debían abandonar sus lechos y empezar con las labores.

Cuando Sasha entró a la habitación con las siervas él ya se encontraba sentado frente al tocador de madera laqueada cepillando la suave y perfumada cabellera de hebras color galleta con el peine de sándalo. Sasha lo saludó con una reverencia para así girarse a las jovencitas que esperaban las órdenes de la dama de compañía. Rápidamente retiraron las sabanas y edredones de seda sustituyéndolos por unos nuevos con plumas de ganso, y limpiaron sin importunar a al cairen quien se incorporaba con ayuda de Sasha para ir al cuarto de baño y empezar a arreglarse.

La tibia habitación desprendía un vaho a ylang ylang y lirios blancos adormeciendo los sentidos al mismo tiempo que impregnaba todo lo que rodeaba con su nube fragante. Eren fue hasta el biombo que se encontraba en una esquina se deshizo por si solo de la atadura del cinto melocotón para así retirarse con mayor facilidad el hanfu blanco, solo dejó sobre su cuerpo la túnica marfil la cual le daba la sensación de no estar cubierto, pues la tela era tan fina que apenas podía distinguir su grosor. Salió detrás del biombo y las siervas lo ayudaron a adentrarse dentro de la bañera en donde reposaba el agua tibia y perfumada. Entró con la túnica aún puesta sin prestarle demasiada atención a ese detalle, simplemente dejó que las jovencitas vertieran pequeños tazones de agua sobre su cabeza mientras Sasha esperaba de pie a un lado suyo observando cada tarea que realizaran las sirvientas.

—Hoy es el gran día—mencionó Eren con emoción, mirando a la castaña quien fijó sus ojos en él rápidamente.

—Así es, mi señor. Hoy podrá ver a su padre y pasar el día junto al emperador y el príncipe—Sasha sabía que aquella reunión significaba mucho para el cairen. Era la oportunidad de hablar con su padre y convivir con el hombre que quería y su adorable hijo, era una especie de reunión familiar que ella de alguna manera percibía.

—Quiero que mi padre conozca a Levi… A su majestad—se corrigió el joven rápidamente mientras una sirvienta tomaba una de sus manos—Desconozco si ha tratado directamente con él, sé que conoce a la consorte Rall y al príncipe Farlan, pero nunca me ha comentado de algún encuentro con el emperador—dijo mientras observaba como la muchacha limpiaba cuidadosamente bajo sus uñas rosadas y almendradas—Quiero que conozca a mi padre.

—No se preocupe, lo más seguro es que desee conocer al hombre que le entregó humildemente a su único hijo—respondió la castaña con absoluta convicción—Si bien usted ya no pertenece a la casa de su padre, él aún teme por su destino dentro de la ciudad amurallada.

Eren echó suavemente la cabeza hacia atrás apoyándola en el respaldar de cerámica blanca con pintorescos azulejos de ricos grabados. Desde su lugar miró largamente la blanca espuma flotar como pequeñas islas a través del agua jabonosa, cubriendo parcialmente las extremidades de su cuerpo las cuales se escondían debajo de ella. La sirvienta que se estaba encargando de sus uñas terminó la tarea y le permitió apreciar el buen trabajo que había realizado; la cutícula recortada con maestría tenía un delicado tinte rosa, al igual que sus uñas almendradas teñidas de un suave rosa crepuscular. Sus dedos lucían como los capullos de los ciruelos antes abrirse a la primavera.

—Recuerdo su rostro angustiado bajo el pórtico de nuestra casa—rememoró Eren con voz queda—A pesar de saber que no volveríamos a vernos en mucho tiempo no dudó en obedecer la orden de su majestad.

—No debe tener la menor inquietud, mi señor—la suave voz de Sasha habló con tono conciliador a un lado suyo—Ni un instante debe cuestionar la decisión que tomó su padre, pues él solo quiere la felicidad de su propio hijo.

Eren giró su agraciado rostro hacía un lado, en donde Sasha se encontraba de pie con la túnica de seda que usaría para cubrir su cuerpo cuando el baño terminara. Ella, con su sencillo hanfu de colores verde y anaranjado, le regresaba la mirada con una expresión dócil y apacible que le transmitían seguridad y lograban aplacar sus nervios. Sintió sobre sus cabellos los dedos largos y delgados de una sirvienta frotando con dedicación el aceite perfumado por todas las hebras castañas, masajeando cada parte con movimientos repetitivos que lo relajaban.

—Ha hecho bien, después de todo soy muy feliz al lado de su majestad—suspiró Eren con tranquilidad dejándose hacer por la sirvienta mientras sus ojos se cerraban—He logrado hallar gracia ante los ojos del emperador, me ha otorgado el título de honorable cairen imperial, vivo en mi propio palacio…

—Usted ha sido muy afortunado mi señor—coincidió la castaña, aunque su rostro rápidamente fue cubierto por una sombra de ligera preocupación—Aún así han ocurrido eventos desafortunados que no puede ignorar.

Los ojos del cairen se abrieron como un par de capullos verdosos floreciendo, revelando su iris el cual como una piedra preciosa. Las palabras de Sasha habían logrado recordarle que no todo en su vida era dicha, también había pasado por momentos en los cuales se sentía afligido e impotente. En ese mismo instante a su mente regresó el recuerdo de Annie como un fantasma dentro de su memoria, sus gritos de cólera cuando aún vivía en la casa de las cairenes, su mirada azul destilando orgullo y por último, el lamento desgarrador escapando de su boca, llamándolo, suplicándole que le ayudase. Ciertamente compartiría con su padre todos los buenos momentos que había pasado dentro de la ciudad imperial, ¿pero los malos? ¿Acaso sería capaz de contarle las desgracias que habían ocurrido dentro de su vida? Quería despojar a su padre de cualquier sentimiento de culpa y angustia, sin embargo consideraba injusto mentirle tan descaradamente al hombre que le otorgó una vida repleta de lujos, educación y lo más importante, amor incondicional.

—Así es, reconozco que no es justo ocultarle la verdad a mi padre—respondió Eren con algo de inseguridad pues aún le costaba asimilar el hecho de hacer conocedor a Grisha de esa clase de noticias—También soy consciente en que debo decirle la verdad sobre la alhaja. Él es un hombre comprensivo pero seguramente estará afligido y decepcionado cuando le enseñe los pedazos de jade que aún conservo dentro del cofre—se lamentó mordisqueando suavemente su labio inferior con expresión abatida.

—Mi señor…—llamó Sasha con culpa. En su mente se reprendió por alterar el buen humor del castaño y convertir el día que se suponía sería feliz, en uno lleno de preocupación e inseguridad—No ha sido culpa suya, usted cuidaba de la alhaja de su madre como Omitofo cuida de todas las criaturas del universo—decía la chica con absoluta convicción llevando la túnica de seda hasta su pecho—Lastimosamente su confianza fue traicionada por alguien que vive bajo su propio techo, y aún no sabemos quién ha sido la persona que ha cometido ésta falta.

Eren sacó una de sus manos debajo del agua tibia y la llevó hacía su frente apartando los mechones humedecidos de los cuales se escurrían pequeños caudales de gotitas perfumadas. Paseó su mirada entre las sirvientas que trajinaban en el baño, cada una cumpliendo eficientemente con su trabajo, bajando su mirada con humilde respeto, acomodando con sus manos laboriosas los aceites en las repisas de madera pulida, llenando los jarrones de porcelana con flores frescas. Todas parecían tan dedicadas en su trabajo de servirle que aún no podía aceptar el hecho de alguna de ellas lo había podido traicionar.

—¿Qué hará, mi señor? —insistió Sasha.

La mirada silenciosa que recibió por parte del cairen fue suficiente para hacerle saber que aquél tema no podía ser discutido delante de las sirvientas ya que la culpable podía estar entre ellas.

—No debes preocuparte, hablaré con la consorte Rall—le restó importancia el joven con una sonrisa discreta en sus labios de botón de rosa. Soltó una pequeña bocanada de aire y en un parpadeo su expresión se iluminó en genuina felicidad—Bien, dejemos estos temas a un lado. Quiero saber donde está Jean, ¿ya enviaste a alguien para saber si se encuentra listo? No podemos llegar tarde un día como hoy.

—Connie vendrá con él cuando se encuentre listo, le he dicho que no tarden demasiado—informó Sasha—¿Está seguro de su elección, mi señor? Jean es un excelente soldado, pero no conocemos su habilidad como jinete—expresó con duda.

Dos sirvientas, quienes esperaban silenciosas al otro lado de la bañera con mantas de algodón azulado entre sus manos, se acercaron al joven cairen para incorporarlo y ayudarle a retirar la túnica mojada y así empezar a secar su cuerpo pues el baño ya había terminado. Eren tomó las manos de cada una de ellas y se puso de pie cuidadosamente, con su cuerpo cubierto por la túnica semitransparente la cual estaba adherida a su cuerpo casi como una segunda piel, ajustándose de manera tentadora a su cuerpo esbelto y proporcionado armoniosamente.

—He decidido que sea Jean quien juegue en mi nombre porque no conozco a otro que pueda ocupar ese lugar—Eren extendió sus brazos mientras las sirvientas deslizaban la túnica fuera de su cuerpo, cubriendo rápidamente su desnudes con una manta de algodón—Hoy tendrá la oportunidad de lucir sus habilidades en frente del emperador y su corte, también de sus superiores—explicaba mientras salía de la bañera con ayuda de una sirvienta, pisando con cuidado el suelo que se llenaba de pequeños charcos con cada paso que daba—Sé que Jean no me decepcionará.

Sasha asintió con una sonrisa mientras esperaba que la sirvienta terminara de frotar el cuerpo del castaño para secar el exceso de humedad en su cuerpo. Ciertamente Jean demostraría sus habilidades delante de personas importantes dentro del círculo de la nobleza imperial, compitiendo junto a otros jinetes quienes también buscaban lucirse ante los ojos de los nobles. Si, su señor tenía razón cuando decía que Jean no sería capaz de decepcionarlo; conocía el gran aprecio que el guardia tenía con el cairen y como siempre defendía el honor de su nombre. Hoy no sería la excepción.

La castaña se acercó al cairen cuando la sirvienta se apartó y cubrió el cuerpo con la túnica de seda blanca completamente, atándole el cinto verde a la cintura.

—Estoy deseando ver su actuación en la competencia—le hizo saber Sasha con cierta emoción separándose del castaño. Era la primera vez que sería participe de un evento donde solo una pequeña parte de la nobleza china tenía permitida compartir una tarde de ocio junto al emperador dentro su ciudad amurallada y aún más importante, sería la primera vez observaría el rostro de su majestad, algo que le causaba bastante curiosidad.

—Yo también—coincidió Eren con una sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro vivaz. Las mejillas ahora tenían un tímido tinte rosa producto del calor del cuarto y sus cabellos escurrían pequeñas gotitas cristalinas.

Ambos regresaron a la habitación del cairen en donde los rodeaba la luz que entraba por los balcones y ventanas abiertos de par en par, también brillaban el terciopelo y la seda de los vestidos colgados en soportes de madera laqueada listos para que el castaño eligiera su preferido, y el olor a cedro de los cofres en donde descansaban las alhajas pululaba en el aire. Las sirvientas desplegaron el biombo con pantallas de madera tallada y cerraron las puertas de la habitación para darle privacidad a su señor.

Eren se paseó delante de los vestidos exhibidos con Sasha siguiéndolo de cerca. Observaba con ojo crítico los delicados brocados de las faldas, los bordados de las túnicas y las pecheras de los vestidos. Sabía muy bien que asistirían algunas mujeres muy bien vestidas y que la consorte Rall se luciría seguramente con uno de sus muchos hermosos vestidos, ella era la imagen de lo que representaba la mujer de un emperador; belleza, riqueza y elegancia. Por esa razón se tomó algunos minutos para examinar detenidamente que hanfu utilizaría aquél día.

—Hoy seguramente el sol esté en su punto máximo—dijo Sasha observando por uno de los balcones como el sol iluminaba los jardines y las copas de los árboles, encendiendo sus colores.

—¿Sería apropiado llevar un weimao?—murmuró Eren pensativo mientras acariciaba con sus dedos uno de los vestidos que había llamado su atención—Usaré este hanfu de organza y seda junto a la tiara dorada con peonias de seda—le indicó a las sirvientas que estaban a una distancia prudente esperando pacientemente.

—Sí, mi señor—respondieron ellas con una suave inclinación de sus cabezas para retirar el hanfu del soporte de madera.

Rápidamente Sasha lo despojó de la túnica blanca y las sirvientas se acercaron a él como abejas laboriosas en torno a una flor para empezar con su trabajo. Primero el pantalón de seda bordado que se ajustaba a sus caderas y llegaba hasta media pierna. Las vendas en el pecho no eran necesarias con él pues la tradición china indicaba que una mujer con pechos grandes traía mala suerte, por eso las mujeres se esforzaban en disminuir el relieve de su pecho apretándoselo con una venda. El suyo, al ser el de un varón era lizo y perfecto. Sus caderas anchas anunciaban repetidos alumbramientos lo cual lo convertían en un "buen partido" como se acostumbraba a llamarlo.

En cuestión de minutos ya se encontraba ataviado con la extensa y vaporosa falda de organza y seda blanca bordada minuciosamente con florecitas en hilo azul y dorado, de largos tallos en hilo fino de plata que recorría toda la extensión de la tela. La pechera de terciopelo rojo estaba bordada en hilo de seda blanco con la imagen de un fénix de alas desplegadas, junto a los pequeños detalles en bordados dorados y debajo de ésta, un delgado cinto azul se ajustaba con un delicado amarre debajo de su pecho. Mientras una sirvienta se encargaba de poner en sus pies los escarpines de raso bordado, Sasha lo cubría junto a otra sirvienta con una túnica de un rosa bastante pálido que cubría generosamente su cuerpo, suntuosamente adornada con un gran fénix bordado exclusivamente en hilo de oro; al extender sus manos se podía apreciar como las alas de la criatura también lo hacían, deslumbrando a la mirada el detalle.

No quedaba más que ocuparse de su rostro y cabello. Al terminar con el vestido caminó hasta el tocador y tomó asiento en frente del espejo. En el reflejo observaba como una sirvienta extraía la tiara dorada y las rosas de seda, siendo recibidas por Sasha quien peinó sus cabellos y puso sobre ellos el adorno en el centro de su cabeza. Era una preciosa pieza de oro con un zafiro incrustado en el centro y dos palillos sobresaliendo a cada extremo, en donde un par de peonias de seda roja descansaban con sus centros de hilillos dorados y pendientes de jade. Mientras su dama de compañía acomodaba las alhajas cuidadosamente, él se encargaba de pintar sus labios con un fino polvo rojizo al igual que sus perfumadas mejillas.

—¡Mi señor!

Una sirvienta entró presurosa con la espalda inclinada, deteniéndose a una distancia prudente del cairen.

—¿Ha sucedido algo? —preguntó Eren delineando cuidadosamente con un pincel su labio inferior.

—No, mi señor, solo vengo a avisar que su guardia ya se encuentra afuera—informó rápidamente.

—Bien, puedes retirarte—concedió el cairen con una sonrisa gradecida al posar la mirada sobre la jovencita.

La sirvienta obedeció dando tres pasos hacia atrás para así retirarse. Eren dejó a un lado del pincel y observó satisfecho su reflejo en el amplio espejo de madera tallada; se había convertido en la imagen de la riqueza y el lujo que cualquier cairen desearía.

Sasha lo ayudó a incorporarse de la silla de palo de rosa, acomodando por última vez la delicada falda del hanfu y la túnica.

—Muy bien, Sasha—dijo Eren cuando la castaña terminó con su trabajo—Eres una buena compañera. Ve a arreglarte tranquilamente, yo bajaré a desayunar y a hablar un poco con Jean—le pidió con una sonrisa cariñosa que no aceptaba una negativa como respuesta.

—Como ordene, mi señor—aceptó Sasha con una sonrisa dócil, entregándole el abanico pai pai blanco con dibujos en tinta de apacibles colores.

* * *

" _Vuelven los caballos con sus cascos perfumados, en ellos traen las flores que pisaron. ¿Qué tengo en la montaña? Infinidad de nubes blancas para mi regocijo. Nubes blancas que nadie podrá atrapar para enviárselas a los lobos. Tómate otra copa, amigo mío, cuando traspases el puente de Yang no encontrarás ésta amabilidad."_

La consorte Rall caminaba encabezando la procesión de eunucos y sirvientas. Ymir iba a su lado sosteniendo una sombrilla de seda color salmón para cubrir a su señora del sol que brillaba en lo alto. Auruo un poco más atrás las seguía en absoluto silencio, esperando cualquier petición que la consorte quisiera hacerle. Las sirvientas sostenían los sahumadores que se balanceaban suavemente con cada paso que daban, dejando detrás de la consorte un rastro de incienso y perfume.

El exuberante buyao de Petra resplandecía aún debajo de la sombrilla; sus cabellos naranjas estaban adornados con un arreglo floral de hojas en oro y flores esmaltadas con centros de diamantes y perlas. Los broches caían de par en par a cada lado de su rostro con pequeñas plaquitas de oro y jade las cuales chocaban produciendo un sonido similar a las campanillas de los templos. Su vestido enteramente de raso crujía levemente con cada paso que daba, era una preciosa obra artesanal elaborada por los mejores costureros del palacio imperial; la túnica azul había sido pintada con flores de variadas tonalidades purpuras al igual que la falda del hanfu, el cuello tenía un pequeño aplique en cuerina negra e hilo de oro y la pechera era de color amaranto con begonias anaranjadas bordadas con infinito esmero en toda la extensión de la tela. Sobre la túnica, la chalina verde armonizaba el sobrecargado detalle de la túnica, suavizando así la imagen de gran señora que otorgaba.

Petra agitó el delicado abanico de carey sobre su rostro para refrescarse un poco pues el hanfu, a pesar de ser hermoso, no era lo suficientemente fresco a causa de la tela con la que estaba elaborado y las numerosas capas que portaba, sin embargo su expresión no delataba ninguna clase de malestar. Debía mostrarse tranquila y controlada, tal y como siempre lo hacía. Hoy se reuniría con su esposo y otros caballeros importantes a disfrutar de una tarde entretenida entre apuestas. Probablemente cada hombre asistiría con su mujer más por el hecho de presumir su riqueza en cuanto a lujos y adornos la revestía, que el propio sentimiento de pareja que sentía.

El emperador había enviado por su hijo mucho antes, así que ella acudía a su encuentro en compañía de su pequeña corte. Al principio había estado a punto de negarse a permitir que el príncipe se marchara sin su compañía y vigilancia, pero al ser una orden del emperador no tenía más opción que aceptar con cierta duda. No deseaba volver a experimentar la pérdida de un hijo suyo, conocía el peligro por el que pasaba Farlan al ser el único heredero al trono, por esa misma razón se encargaba de vigilarlo de cerca y mantenerlo dentro de su palacio bajo el cuidado de sus siervos de confianza.

—Alteza—llamó Ymir interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Petra giró su rostro para observar a su dama de compañía y darle a entender que tenía su atención.

—¿Qué sucede, Ymir?

—¿Es cierto el rumor que cairen Jaeger asistirá a la competencia de sheliu?

La consorte asintió suavemente, meciendo el pesado buyao que portaba sobre su cabeza.

—Ciertamente cairen Jaeger nos acompañará el día de hoy—respondió con una sonrisa discreta mientras agitaba delicadamente el abanico bajo su rostro.

—Su majestad parece estar verdaderamente interesado en él—opinó Ymir con cierta preocupación en su voz.

—Así es, su majestad está fascinado con el hijo de kuan Yin—aceptó Petra con tranquilidad—No es sorpresa que busque su presencia cada vez que tenga oportunidad—añadió.

—Sin embargo eso puede significar un gran peligro, mi señora—Ymir frunció el ceño reconociendo que el cairen tal vez podía afectar la posición de su señora, y aquello la intranquilizaba profundamente. Aunque al parecer la consorte lucía como si la presencia del cairen le fuera indiferente, confundiéndola ante la tranquilidad con la que se tomaba cada acontecimiento que lo involucraba.

—¿Un peligro para quién en realidad? —preguntó Petra con expresión curiosa—La flor que sobresale del jardín siempre es arrancada—le recordó con paciencia—¿Tú de verdad crees que cairen Jaeger siempre será el centro de atención de su majestad?

Ymir bajó la mirada pensativa.

—No quiero verla sufrir por alguna injusticia mi señora—susurró la dama de compañía con amargura en cada una de sus palabras.

—No seas ingenua—la reprendió suavemente la consorte sonriendo abiertamente—¿Por qué estás tan preocupada? Este no es más que un momento de gloria para él.

—¿Pero por qué entre todas las jovencitas de familias nobles tuvo que elegir a cairen Jaeger como honorable cairen imperial? —recordó Ymir apresuradamente—El emperador jamás ha enviado a llamar por él en las noches, ni las linternas rojas han alumbrado el palacio de alguno de ellos—susurró secretamente, mirando rápidamente por encima de su hombro.

Petra rió suavemente al notar la genuina preocupación en el rostro de su dama de compañía. Escondió su enorme sonrisa detrás del delicado abanico, suspirando largamente mientras negaba divertida ante la situación que carecía de poca relevancia.

—También me sorprendió que su majestad le otorgara el título de cairen imperial cuando ni siquiera ha pasado una sola noche con él, sin embargo ese título no significa nada. Él aún hace parte del harem que está bajo mi cuidado—Petra retiró el abanico de sus labios con la vista fija en la calzada bordeada de sauces que se extendía delante de ellas—Cairen Jaeger jamás logrará ser más que eso—aclaró más severa.

Ymir comprendió lo que su señora trataba de decirle; Eren se encontraba en una posición favorecedora comparado a las demás concubinas, sin embargo no podría aspirar a ser un consorte y mucho menos ocupar el lugar de una emperatriz. Aún así ella no veía imposible la probabilidad de que el jovencito se las arreglara para convencer al emperador de otorgarle el título que poseía su señora, ella había observado con sus propios ojos el brillo delator en los ojos invernales de su majestad y la forma en cómo su voz aterciopelada parecía acariciar al cairen cuando se dirigía a él. Inclusive recordaba como la voluntad del rey se doblegaba como una espiga de trigo al viento ante su joven amante. Esos comportamientos la mantenían alerta ante cualquier evento que pudiera afectar a la consorte.

—Mi señora, ¿por qué cree que su majestad jamás podría hacerlo su consorte? —preguntó educadamente, tratando de no ofenderla con su cuestionamiento.

—Hay numerosas jovencitas hijas de nobles y militares influyentes dentro del harem—Petra entornó sus pestañas al decir esto con voz despectiva—Cualquiera puede convertirse en consorte, excepto cairen Jaeger. Es cierto que su padre es un hombre muy rico, sin embargo un joven como él, un hijo de Kuan Yin, no es muy bien visto dentro de la corte de su majestad. Ellos nacieron para lucir hermosos dentro de los aposentos de sus esposos, no para ocupar el lugar de una verdadera mujer—explicó Petra con seguridad—No debes desperdiciar tu energía preocupándote por él.

—Tiene razón mi señora, después de todo parece que la buena suerte de cairen Jaeger se está terminando—comentó Ymir con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Petra posó su mirada nuevamente en ella y la miró interrogante, esperando que su dama de compañía continuara con lo que había confesado.

—Escuché por boca de algunas sirvientas que cairen Jaeger y cairen Renz tuvieron una discusión en medio de la calzada. Al parecer ya no son amigos—dijo en voz baja con la emoción palpable en cada una de sus palabras—Según ellas, cairen Renz lo señaló de egoísta y no solo eso, le echó la culpa sobre la muerte de cairen Leonhardt.

La consorte abrió suavemente sus ojos con sorpresa al escuchar esto. Ella no se esperaba que ambos cairenes dieran por finalizada una amistad que a simple vista se veía solida y sincera, y mucho menos que acabara de una manera tan escandalosa. En el fondo presentía que esas no eran las únicas razones por las cuales la pequeña cairen había decidido cortar su amistad con cairen Jaeger; ella conocía muy bien los corazones de las cairenes, sabía que inclusive las hermanas que compartían lazos de sangre dentro del harem podían convertirse en las peores enemigas motivadas por la envidia. Ellos no habían sido la excepción.

—Cairen Renz está actuando como el gato que llora bajo el cuerpo de un ratón muerto, cuanta hipocresía—comentó con desagrado agitando su abanico—Cairen Jaeger debe estar triste, duele más la envidia del amigo que el odio del enemigo—suspiró con pesadez la consorte regresando su mirada al camino.

—Ahora que cairen Renz está sola es incierto el futuro que le espera dentro del harem—dijo Ymir pensativa con la mirada fija en el camino.

Ambas continuaron el silencio precedidas por los siervos quienes no se atrevían a romper el solemne silencio. Pronto dejaron el camino de sauces para llegar a un lugar más despejado en donde un puente de madera rojiza atravesaba el amplio lago de nenúfares perfumados que flotaban apacibles en las aguas oscuras. A la distancia observaron una figura femenina apoyada en el barandal de madera observando el lago casi como si fuera una estatua. Petra notó que entre más se acercaban a la mujer más familiares se le hacían sus rasgos. El cabello rubio enredado en alhajas de plata y zafiro engarzado brillaba hermoso debajo de los dulces rayos del sol, la pequeña figura envuelta en un hanfu de distintas gamas azuladas se mantenía ajena a cualquier otra criatura que se le acercase y su rostro tan blanco como un brote de bambú se mostraba afligido.

—¿Cairen Renz? —llamó Petra suavemente mientras se acercaba.

La pequeña rubia reaccionó rápidamente apartando su mirada de las aguas mansas, llevando las mangas del vestido hasta su rostro para limpiar las lágrimas que se escurrían como caudales desde el mar de sus ojos.

—Saludos, su alteza—dijo haciendo rápidamente una reverencia en su dirección.

Petra se acercó un poco más rápido con expresión preocupada cerrando de golpe el abanico. Cuando estuvo en frente de la cairen, quien seguía aún arrodillada, no dudo en posar sus manos gentiles en los brazos de la jovencita para ayudarla a incorporar.

—Ponte de pie, cairen Renz—ordenó con suavidad.

La cairen obedeció con algo de duda, pero así lo hizo. Petra e Ymir entonces se dieron cuenta que si había estado llorando pues al alzar su rostro notaron los ojos enlagunados en lágrimas que se negaban a salir.

—¿Algo anda mal, cairen Renz? —preguntó la consorte con el ceño fruncido.

—No es nada, alteza—le restó importancia la cairen con una sonrisa vacilante.

Petra negó suavemente sin convencerse ante la negativa de Christa. Ella sabía a qué se debían las lágrimas de la jovencita, seguramente sentía la culpa corroerle el alma al reconocer que cortar su amistad con Eren había sido algo apresurado y sin fundamentos, solo motivada por su latente envidia.

—¿Tiene que ver con cairen Jaeger? —aventuró la consorte mirando de soslayo a su dama de compañía, quien le regresó la mirada con discreción.

—Usted…—empezó Christa algo atontada pues no creía que la consorte supiera de su altercado con Eren.

—Ymir me comentó que unas sirvientas los escucharon en medio de la calzada—le confesó Petra suspirando con pena.

Christa asintió, llevando la manga de su hanfu para limpiar de sus ojos las pequeñas lágrimas que nuevamente empezaban a caer por sus mejillas. Aspiró con fuerza para tomar algo de aire y tratar de calmarse para no dar una imagen tan lamentable delante de la consorte y su corte, sin embargo no podía detener el sentimiento de ahogo y tristeza que se asentaba en su pecho como un peso.

—Pobre cairen Renz… Entiendo lo mucho que significaba tu amistad con cairen Jaeger—la consoló Petra con una mirada maternal.

—Alteza, debemos apresurarnos. La competencia puede comenzar en cualquier momento—informó Ymir con algo de prisa, aunque en el fondo se había conmovido por el lamentable estado de la rubia.

Petra miró por unos segundos a la cairen que limpiaba silenciosamente sus lágrimas y tomó una decisión que rápidamente cruzó por su mente.

—Cairen Renz—la llamó.

—¿Si, alteza?

—¿Te gustaría acompañarnos a mí y a su majestad en la competencia sheliu? —propuso con una sonrisa amable, cobijando entre sus manos las de Christa.

Ymir frunció el ceño al escuchar la propuesta de su señora pues sentía que había algo más en el fondo de todo aquello. Era como si de pronto el generoso comportamiento de la consorte buscara levantar el ánimo afligido de la cairen y no fue más que eso, pero ella conocía bastante bien los gestos de su señora. Detrás de su mirada maternal se escondía la vista aguda de un halcón que cazaba a sus presas indefensas de forma sigilosa.

—¿Yo, alteza? —Christa parecía genuinamente confundida, inclusive había dejado de derramar sus lágrimas—¿Por qué? —preguntó tímida al sentir la dura mirada de Ymir sobre ella.

—Mantener la cabeza alejada de los problemas aligera el corazón—le dijo con seguridad sin abandonar su sonrisa gentil—Además me siento un poco sola, así que después de la competencia podrías acompañarme a mi palacio si gustas. Tengo un obsequio especial para ti—propuso incitante.

Christa parpadeó confundida varias veces y se fijo en el hermoso rostro de la consorte; sus labios sonreían como un arco perfecto, sus ojos grandes y levemente maquillados exigían silenciosos una respuesta. No estaba segura de querer ser partícipe de una reunión en donde seguramente habría gente de títulos importantes observando hasta lo más mínimo, después de todo justamente había salido de la Casa de las Cairenes para tener un rato a solas lejos de la asfixiante compañía de Mina, pero ahora parecía que estaba cambiando de opinión. Ella jamás había sido llamada por la consorte Rall, solo cuando Eren la llevaba con él, esta sería su oportunidad de empezar a valerse por sí misma y ganar un lugar dentro del harem. Sonrió más animada ante ese pensamiento y asintió varias veces, aceptando el amable ofrecimiento de Petra.

—Es todo un honor para mí acompañarla en este día—dijo mientras hacía una pequeña inclinación.

—Bien, cairen Renz, entonces debemos apresurarnos. La competencia comenzará dentro de muy poco y debemos ir hasta nuestros lugares cerca de su majestad—explicó Petra guiando con delicadeza a la pequeña rubia para que caminara junto a ella debajo de la sombrilla.

Christa sintió la emoción recorrerle por todo el cuerpo al imaginarse sentada a un lado del trono del emperador junto a la consorte Rall. Sintió infinita gratitud con Petra y su generosidad al permitirle ir junto a ella, desde ese momento se juró serle fiel y estar a su lado pues había demostrado ser una mujer justa y sincera.

Por otra parte Ymir seguía con el vago presentimiento de que su señora estaba planeando algo, pero no lograba discernir la razón que la motivaba a hacerlo. Hace unos minutos había demostrado su absoluto desagrado ante el comportamiento de la cairen, pero ahora parecía profundamente conmovida por su estado, inclusive la propuesta de pasar juntas la tarde en el palacio la había intrigado bastante. De pronto recordó que en ningún momento la consorte había hecho mención de cairen Jaeger y su presencia en la competencia, ¿su señora era consciente de aquello? ¿Ella sabía que ambos cairenes se contrarían y eso sería contraproducente? Al bajar la mirada observó de reojo como ambas caminaban mientras charlaban animadamente, parecía que la pequeña rubia confiaba plenamente en la consorte y eso le preocupó.

—Mi señora—susurró Ymir cerca de la consorte—¿Recuerda que cairen Jaeger también…?

Petra giró su cabeza y le dirigió una mirada que le ordenaba guardar silencio, regresando rápidamente su atención a la cairen que parecía no haber notado la extraña actitud de ambas mujeres.

Ymir suspiró regresando su vista al camino y decidió que lo mejor sería preguntarle a su señora que era lo que planeaba exactamente.

* * *

" _En grandes parvadas los pájaros han pasado. Una nube solitaria muy suavemente se aleja. Nos estamos mirando sin cansarnos, tú y yo, montaña Ying Ting. El rocío hermosea el amanecer, hay canarios que cantan y flores sonrientes. El sauce mece sus suaves ramas con la gracia de una quinceañera. Estoy feliz porque al amanecer un ventarrón se llevó mis besos."_

Eren admiró con fascinación el amplio campo que se desplegaba frente a sus ojos con su césped recién podado en donde los siervos trabajan laboriosamente para asegurar los últimos detalles antes de empezar la competencia. Bordeando el campo se encontraban pequeñas tribunas en donde estaban dispuestas mesas bajas individuales para cada noble junto a los cojines de brocado de seda donde podrían tomar asiento cómodamente y disfrutar del juego. Sobre las mesas había pequeños platitos con fruta fresca y vino de arroz del cual se encargaba la sirvienta que tomaba lugar al lado de ella. Los techos altos de tejas oscuras con estatuillas de jinetes doradas en las cornisas se encargaban de proteger a los invitados del sol o de la lluvia, inclusive de las hojas que el viento arrancaba de los árboles, las cuales graciosamente se dispersaban en un baile apacible. De esa forma no tendrían que preocuparse por cargar con estorbosas sombrillas o sombreros.

Jean ya había partido con los demás competidores para ir a preparar los caballos y alistar los arcos, se había despedido con una sonrisa confiada prometiendo no decepcionar al cairen y ganar el banquete para Sasha, pues conocía del voraz apetito de la dama de compañía. Ahora ellos eran guiados por uno de los cortesanos del palacio quien había sido enviado por el emperador para llevarlos hasta sus lugares. El hombre le explicó rápidamente mientras caminaban entre los caballeros que el rey ya estaba en su trono junto al príncipe y no debían hacerlo esperar pues la competencia ya estaba por iniciar. Mientras Eren caminaba detrás del cortesano junto a Sasha lograba sentir sobre él algunas inescrupulosas miradas que parecían recorrerle desde el inicio de sus alhajas hasta la punta de sus escarpines.

—Qué criatura más hermosa.

—¡Mira sus manos! ¡Parecen lirios blancos en flor!

—Sus ojos son tan grandes y brillantes como los de un fénix.

En ocasiones como aquellas, los caballeros no eran parcos en palabras. El cairen se esforzaba por hacer caso omiso a los inescrupulosos comentarios y seguirle el paso al cortesano quien se abría paso entre los invitados quienes se acomodaban en sus lugares en una bulliciosa alegría. Por fin llegaron al extremo del campo donde se encontraba una tarima de madera verde con detalles dorados considerablemente alta en donde un gran techo decorado faustuosamente con dragones de oro y leones del mismo material en el extremo de cada una de sus cornisas. Sobre la plataforma se encontraba el trono del emperador con su característico talle en madera lustrada y oro incrustado, con formas de dragones ondulantes en el espaldar y cojines de terciopelo rojo. Junto a cada extremo del trono se encontraban dos pares de sillas bellamente decoradas con talles florales en la madera, pintadas delicadamente con minuciosidad y al igual que el trono, poseían cojines de terciopelo pero de tonalidad verde jade dispuestos cerca del espaldar. En frente de los asientos se encontraban las respectivas mesas repletas de maravillosos platillos; era una larga fila de fruta colorida y fresca recién cosechada, carne tierna bien sazonada, teteras de porcelana fina con infusiones de infinidad de hierbas aromáticas junto a pequeños platitos con postres salados y dulces, todo esto encima de un mantel rojo bordado con crisantemos en hilo de oro y algodón.

—Suban por aquí—pidió el cortesano enseñándoles la escalera de madera verde.

Eren llevó ambas manos hasta la falda de su hanfu y la levantó solo un poco, cuidando que apenas se vieran las puntas de sus pequeños escarpines pero a la altura justa para no tropezar. Subió el primer escalón y la madera crujió débilmente, después continuó con el siguiente con algo de nerviosismo pues sabía que una vez estuviera arriba posiblemente se encontraría con Levi, quien ya debía estar en su lugar junto al pequeño príncipe, y quizá también la consorte Rall ya había tomado asiento. Un siervo lo recibió con una sonrisa formal y mientras lo saludaba logró escuchar la tierna voz de Farlan muy cerca, al parecer estaba contando algo a su padre quien le respondía con autentico interés. Aquello le hizo sonreír y olvidar su nerviosismo al encontrarse a la vista de todos. Con Sasha a un lado suyo siguió al siervo hasta el trono donde se encontraba el emperador y por fin logró verlo después de días sin estar cerca de su imponente figura ni enredado entre sus brazos. Aún le avergonzaba la mirada del primer encuentro, esa que se deslizaba por todo su cuerpo de forma lenta y seductora hasta centrarse nuevamente en su rostro con expresión satisfecha.

Levi se encontraba sentado en el imponente trono vestido con un shenyi de seda negra en donde los dobladillos del cuello y la falda estaban cosidos con un fino brocado rojizo que encendía la mirada de quien posase sus ojos sobre la tela. En su torso fuerte se ajustaba una faja dorada con bordados en hilo del mismo color la cual estaba unida a otra capa de tela dorada con brocado rojo que cubría una parte de la falda de seda negra, dando la sensación de estar observando numerosas capas de oro, fuego, y oscuridad que se deslizaban elegantemente sobre su admirable figura de gran monarca. A su lado Farlan lo acompañaba en el amplio trono con un shenyi similar al de su padre con la notoria variación de colores más tenues como el azul cielo y el verde menta al igual que bordados de pequeños gorriones en toda la longitud de la prenda.

—Saludos, su majestad—saludaron Eren y Sasha suavemente realizando una reverencia.

Farlan hizo a un lado la graciosa marioneta que sostenía entre sus juguetonas manos y la dejó sobre el regazo de su padre para así bajar de aquél trono tan alto con algo de dificultad. Levi trató de ayudarle pero el niño ya se encontraba deslizándose con algo de torpeza para salir al encuentro del cairen con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro radiante de felicidad.

Eren en medio de su reverencia fue embestido suavemente por el menudo cuerpo Farlan quien lo envolvió con sus pequeños brazos, gesto que Eren rápidamente correspondió con una sonrisa en sus labios de rosa.

—¡Eren! —expresó con total entusiasmo el príncipe apretando su rostro contra el afelpado terciopelo rojo que cubría el pecho del cairen.

—Saludos, su alteza—rió Eren con ligereza llevando una de sus manos para acariciar cariñosamente los cabellos claros con sus dedos.

—Mi padre dijo que hoy podría sentarme junto a ti—comentó el pequeño separando su rostro del cálido pecho del cairen para poder ver el rostro que tanto había extrañado. Sus ojos se desviaron hacía un lado para notar la presencia de la dama de compañía y le sonrió abiertamente—Hola Sasha.

—Alteza—respondió ella con una reverencia, devolviéndole la sonrisa al príncipe que en poco tiempo se había ganado su aprecio y cariño.

Eren apartó sus ojos de Farlan y miró hacia el frente en donde Levi le observaba silencioso desde su lugar, pero siempre atento, como un lobo de iris agudo que esperaba paciente el movimiento de la presa que se cobijaba en su penetrante mirada. Sabía que reclamaba su atención, por esa razón tomó a Farlan de la mano y se acercó a él sintiéndose desnudo y frágil cada vez que daba un paso más cerca del trono. Su rostro lo sentía cubierto por un débil bochorno que teñía sus mejillas de un tenue rosa haciéndolo aún más encantador a los ojos del emperador, quien observaba satisfecho como su pequeño hijo congeniaba con tanta armonía con su adorado cairen; ver aquél trato tan noble solo despertaba en su corazón un sentimiento de plenitud que lo tranquilizaban.

—Majestad—lo llamó Eren observando tímidamente como él se ponía de pie.

—Estás usando uno de los vestidos que envié a casa de tu padre—comentó Levi con una sonrisa discreta, admirando con orgullo los hermosos ropajes con los que se había presentado su cairen y que con tanto gusto le había obsequiado—Ni siquiera los jardines de Yangshuo con sus camelias blancas lucen tan bellos como tú, baobei—halagó sin inmutarse ante los guardias y cortesanos que los pudiesen escuchar.

Eren rió suavemente con cierta vergüenza pues aún no se acostumbraba a recibir tanta atención por parte del hombre que tenía a toda una nación bajo sus pies, y no solo eso, aquél que despertaba en él toda clase de sentimientos y sensaciones que le inquietaban de una forma tan encantadora. Lo miró agradecido, con sus ojos verdosos brillando dulcemente, y notó como Levi correspondía su gesto, ablandando la mirada hasta sentir que podía acariciarle con ella.

—No tengo nada más que ofrecerle a mi rey, sino mi compañía—dijo Eren con sencillez—Es por esa razón que quiero lucir hermoso para que usted se sienta complacido.

Levi sonrió enternecido, sintiéndose capaz de estirar sus brazos y cobijar al pequeño cairen entre ellos, apretarlo contra su pecho, besarle con tanto amor los pequeños y carnosos labios de rosa fragante, acariciarle las perfumadas mejillas con sus pulgares. Era tan lindo, tan dócil, una verdadera flor de los parajes más bellos. Tomó la mano del cairen y la llevó hasta sus labios, dejando sobre ella un beso casto y silencioso, percibiendo el aroma a flores y perfume que desprendía la delicada piel y alejándola un poco de su boca para admirar el tenue sonrojo que teñía el rostro de Eren y su sonrisa que no vacilaban.

—Hay más cosas que puedes ofrecerme—le recordó en voz baja.

Farlan, quien observaba en silencio, percibió la extraña atmósfera que rodeaba a su padre y a Eren, quienes no dejaban de observarse con sus manos entrelazadas. No había visto a su padre tan cariñoso y blando con otra persona que no fuera él, ni siquiera con su madre a la que jamás observaba con una sonrisa. Con sus súbditos era sereno y magnánimo, siempre con su mirada analítica, profunda, su presencia imponente y su porte de rey suntuoso, pero cuando se encontraba con Eren algo en él cambiaba. El lado que casi nadie conocía, ese que solo el pequeño príncipe podía apreciar, salía a la luz cuando el cairen se encontraba cerca de él y ahí permanecía hasta que él partía a los confines de su palacio. Los miró largamente, escuchando en silencio como ellos conversaban con sonrisas tímidas y algo dentro de él se encogió con emoción al verlos tan felices por la compañía del otro. De pronto deseó que Eren jamás se apartara del lado de su padre y el suyo, quería seguir observando a su padre como aquél día, y los días siguientes, y todos los que viniesen.

—Ya he enviado un carruaje a casa de tu padre, no debe tardar en llegar para acompañarnos—le informó Levi liberando su mano para que el cairen pudiese tomar asiento pues ya iba a empezar la competencia.

—Estoy tan feliz, ha pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez que vi a mi padre—recordó Eren sonriendo con emoción al sentir bastante cerca el encuentro que tanto había ansiado—Pero…—su voz se suavizó y su mirada se apaciguó de repente, como si lo que fuera decir le avergonzaran levemente—Pero me haría aún más feliz que usted lo conociera—reveló.

—Sería un honor para mí conocer a un hombre tan virtuoso como tu padre—aceptó Levi para felicidad del cairen. Era cierto que deseaba hablar un poco con él y agradecerle por acatar la orden que había enviado. Él sabía lo difícil que seguramente habría sido dejar ir a su único hijo a un lugar desconocido, lejos de sus atenciones y cuidados. Grisha Jaeger merecía respeto y admiración por su sacrificio al entregarle el tesoro más valioso de cualquier hombre podría codiciar.

Un siervo guió a Eren hasta su lugar en una de las delicadas sillas de madera en donde tomó asiento con ayuda de Sasha, quien observaría la competencia de pie a un lado del lugar de su señor. Eren al notar esto pidió que dispusieran de un mullido cojín de seda y plumas para que su dama de compañía pudiera sentarse si llegaba a sentirse fatigada, gesto que Sasha agradeció, sintiéndose afortunada al servirle a un señor tan bueno y amable como lo era el cairen.

Levi regresó a su trono y Farlan tomó asiento en la silla que se encontraba más próxima al rey, quedando en medio de Eren y su padre. Las tribunas ya se estaban llenando de caballeros con elegantes vestidos acompañados de sus siervos y algunos inclusive sus mujeres, quienes también se habían esforzado por lucir los más hermosos hanfus y alhajas, presumiendo la alta clase social a la cual pertenecían. Todos parecían emocionados por participar de un día entretenido en medio de competencias, de jinetes y apuestas. Ansiosos por ganar el primer lugar y así el reconocimiento de todos los invitados, aunque tenían muy presente que el emperador también participaría y su jinete sería uno de los generales del ejército, al cual sería muy difícil de superar.

Eren buscaba entre los rostros de la pequeña multitud el de su padre, siendo ayudado por Sasha a quien le había dado una detallada descripción de Grisha pues ella no había alcanzado a verlo el día que fue a su casa.

—¿Ese no es su padre, mi señor? —Sasha señaló con mucha discreción a un hombre algo corpulento que iba acompañado de una sierva y una jovencita demasiado joven para ser su primera esposa.

—No, mi padre es un hombre fuerte y nunca sería capaz de salir en compañía de varias mujeres—respondió Eren, arrugando levemente su nariz de forma adorable como si hubiese olisqueado algo desagradable en el aire. Que un hombre estuviera rodeado solo de muchachas jóvenes sin compañía de su esposa se consideraba una actitud chocante y escandalosa.

Eren agitó distraídamente su pai pai cerca de su rostro, siguiendo con la mirada al hombre que Sasha le había señalado. Observó como la jovencita que lo acompañaba lucía un semblante ausente y parco, aunque él detalló en sus rasgos cierta amargura y pesadez, algo que lo inquietó profundamente; seguramente la muchachita había sido ofrecida por su familia a ese hombre y ahora vivía sometida a una vida en donde ella solo era un objeto que se exhibía a la vista de la codiciosa sociedad. Eso lo apenó profundamente. Nunca había simpatizado con aquellas tradiciones crueles y humillantes que pasaban desapercibidas por las personas que hacían uso de ellas. Era algo que quería cambiar y de lo que nunca desistiría

Tan entretenido se encontraba en la búsqueda del rostro de su padre que no notó la presencia de la consorte en la pequeña tarima, no fue hasta que Sasha se agachó un poco y susurró cerca de su oreja que apartó la mirada del frente y escuchó atentamente sus palabras:

—La consorte Rall ha llegado y…—de pronto Sasha hizo una pausa con cierta duda, hasta que volvió a susurrar algo insegura—… Ha traído a una acompañante con ella.

El cairen frunció con delicadeza su entrecejo y miró a Sasha exigiendo una respuesta, pero ella solo hizo un ademán con la cabeza para que observara y lo viera con sus propios ojos. Así lo hizo Eren y al girar su rostro se encontró con la consorte de pie, saludando al emperador acompañada por su dama de compañía y otra mujer que no podía distinguir ya que la consorte le obstruía la vista. Esperó paciente que Petra hablara un poco con el emperador, seguramente del príncipe pues ella parecía mirarlo cada tanto, y no fue hasta que ella se apartó para que la otra mujer se presentara que logró admirar el rostro de la desconocida con cierta sorpresa y estupor. Él conocía a la portadora de una cabellera rubia ataviada con alhajas de plata y su característico vestido de brocados azulados con chalinas color cielo. Era Christa la que se inclinaba ante Levi con una sonrisa respetuosa en sus labios y le hablaba con esa voz fina y delicada. Estaba sorprendido y desconcertado, no comprendía lo que estaba sucediendo. ¿Qué hacía Christa en la competencia de sheliu? Se preguntaba desde su lugar observándola fijamente. ¿Acaso el emperador la había invitado? Eso era imposible, Levi también parecía extrañado por la presencia de la cairen que se encontraba en frente suyo, cuestionando silenciosamente con la mirada a la consorte quien parecía ignorar la incómoda situación que se había formado. Seguramente era la consorte Rall quien la había invitado, pero no hallaba la razón por la cual lo había hecho. Christa no tenía contacto con la consorte, era él quien la había presentado ante ella en algunas ocasiones y desconocía si ambas se habían reunido en otras oportunidades, quizá esa la razón por la cual la cairen los acompañaba aquél día.

—Me encontré con cairen Renz cuando me dirigía hasta aquí y le pedí que me acompañara, a lo cual ella amablemente aceptó—explicó Petra posando una mano sobre el hombro de Christa con una sonrisa inocente—Espero que eso no suponga algún problema, majestad.

Levi giró su rostro hacía un lado donde se encontraba Eren y lo miró interrogante, preguntándole con la mirada si se sentía cómodo con la presencia de la que había sido su amiga. No había pasado mucho tiempo desde su discusión y conocía la tristeza que el castaño sentía al recordar ese episodio. No quería que la sonrisa de su pequeño cairen se viera eclipsada por la inseguridad y la pena que le producía el estar cerca de la otra jovencita, sin embargo Eren solo le sonrió despreocupado y negó suavemente, dándole a entender que todo estaba bien.

—Hay un lugar para cairen Renz cerca del tuyo para que pueda disfrutar de la competencia—aceptó Levi calmadamente.

Petra amplió su sonrisa bastante agradecida y giró su rostro, captando con la mirada al cairen que los observaba en silencio con aparente desinterés, agitando suavemente el abanico sobre su rostro puro y reposado.

—Cairen Jaeger—saludó Petra.

—Consorte Rall—correspondió Eren con un suave movimiento de su cabeza, meciendo las joyas de sus alhajas.

—Es agradable disponer de tu presencia este día—dijo la consorte con agradecimiento en sus ojos brillantes—Cairen Renz también nos ha otorgado algo de su valioso tiempo este día, ¿no es así? —preguntó, girándose hacía la pequeña cairen que evitaba observar directamente al castaño que estaba sentado a pocos pasos de ellas.

—He sido yo quien se siente agradecida por recibir la benevolencia de su alteza—Christa miraba el suelo con una pequeña sonrisa que a pesar de esforzarse por hacerla natural, la sentía bastante falsa. Sería mentira decir que no le había sorprendido la presencia de Eren, pues no se esperaba que él se encontrara en ese evento. Si la consorte se lo hubiera hecho saber lo habría considerado, aunque quizá ella también ignoraba que Eren estaría presente.

Eren no comprendía por qué Christa no era capaz de levantar la cabeza y mirarle, aunque fuera con tristeza, con rabia, pero que le demostrara que notaba su presencia. Su indiferencia aún le lastimaba. Aún así decidió que no caer en el mutismo y la saludó respetuosamente.

—Cairen Renz—dijo en voz alta, abanicándose con tranquilidad sin permitir que se notara la incomodidad que le llenaba al tenerla cerca.

La cairen sonrió un poco más y asintió sin pronunciar palabra, dándole a entender que había escuchado su saludo y esa era su manera de corresponderle. Sintió sobre ella una mirada punzante que no pudo ignorar y le obligó a levantar la cabeza con cierta duda; los ojos lobunos del emperador la reprendían silenciosos, advirtiéndole desde su lugar que su actitud no era la correcta con Eren, exigiéndole una respuesta digna para un cairen que se encontraba varios rangos por encima de ella.

—Cuando alguien ocupa un rango superior y se dirige a ti lo correcto es responderle con humildad, ¿no es cierto, cairen Renz? —cuestionó Levi con cierta severidad a la pequeña rubia que parecía querer ocultarse detrás de la consorte.

Christa asintió varias veces y levantó su rostro para encarar a Eren.

—Saludos, cairen Jaeger—sonrió algo tensa, mirándolo con incomodidad.

Se sentía humillada por Eren. Él pudo simplemente ignorar su presencia así como ella lo hacía pero en su lugar prefirió hacerse notar y hacerla quedar como una persona sin modales en frente del emperador y la consorte. Rápidamente sus sentimientos hacía el cairen estaban deformándose en una profunda molestia y odio hacía cualquier gesto que tuviera, y ahora con mayor razón.

—Será mejor que tomemos asiento—dijo Petra tratando de alivianar la pesada atmosfera que se había creado.

Ambas fueron a tomar asiento en las dos sillas que se encontraban al otro lado del trono con Ymir detrás de ellas. Eren trató de relajarse nuevamente y no permitir que la presencia de Christa lo perturbara en un día tan especial como ese, mucho menos con Levi y Farlan cerca de él.

—Eren, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Levi a un lado suyo. En su rostro había una leve sombra de preocupación que lo conmovió al verlo tan atento con él.

—Sí, no tiene que preocuparse, majestad—le sonrió dulcemente.

Levi asintió y en ese mismo instante Erwin, quien se había marchado hace varios minutos, regresó nuevamente y susurró algo cerca de su señor. Eren los miró con curiosidad y Farlan se estiró un poco tratando de escuchar que era lo que el compañero de su padre decía, sin éxito alguno.

—Muchas gracias Erwin. Ya puedes descansar—dijo el emperador. De pronto de escucharon los bufidos de los caballos y sus cascos acercándose cada vez más—Justo a tiempo—dijo Levi girándose hacía Eren con una sonrisa deslumbrante—Tú padre ya está aquí.

El abanico de Eren se detuvo de manera abrupta y sus ojos verdosos se abrieron levemente con alegría contenida. Sus labios eran un arco hermoso desbordante de felicidad que parecían temblar con emoción.

—¿Dónde está? —quiso saber.

La mirada del pelinegro se posó sobre las tribunas, buscando entre los lugares más próximos a la tarima donde se encontraban hasta encontrar al padre de Eren cerca de ellos, sentando en una elegante mesa con sus siervos, hablando animadamente con un caballero que se encontraba a un lado suyo sin percatarse de su mirada.

—Mira los lugares a la izquierda del campo—le indicó Levi mirando fijamente al cairen, esperando para poder apreciar su reacción.

Eren miró hasta donde le había señalado el emperador y buscó entre los rostros sonrientes de los caballeros el de su padre, y lo encontró. Sintió un nudo en su estomago al reconocer esa caballera castaña como el nogal, esas pequeñas arrugas que se hacían en las esquinas de sus ojos almendrados cuando sonreía y su característico hanfu de colores que él anteriormente consideraba tan lizos y aburridos y hoy le parecían hermosos. Quería incorporarse de su lugar, saltar de la tarima, atravesar el campo y correr hasta sus brazos para recordar su fragancia, escuchar su voz sabía y regresar varios años atrás cuando ambos iban al campo y comían duraznos jugosos cerca del riachuelo. Su sonrisa no podía ser más grande, quería que en esos momentos su padre dejara a un lado la plática que tenía con el otro caballero y se girara para que notara su presencia. Alzó una de sus manos, la manga de su vestido se deslizó por su brazo pero no le dio mucha importancia, la agitó suavemente sin preocuparse por llamar la atención de otras personas. Logró captar la atención del hombre que platicaba con su padre y este lo miró confundido, algo que el cairen aprovechó al señalarle a su padre, fue así como el hombre al parecer le dijo que mirara hacía su dirección. Grisha se giró y rápidamente en su rostro se plasmó una mueca de incredulidad y sorpresa, siendo reemplazada por alegría. Él también levantó su brazo y lo agitó, correspondiendo el gesto de su hijo, sonriéndole desde su lugar con infinita felicidad. El castaño mordió su labio para controlar el torrente de emociones que amenazaba con desbordarse por sus ojos y respiró hondamente.

—Cuando acabe la competencia podrás ir a hablar con él—dijo Levi.

En el campo uno de los encargados de dirigir la competencia se paró en medio con un sencillo hanfu lizo de color verde jade y collar de cuentas marrones, indicándoles a los presentes que la primera ronda comenzaría. Fue así como todos guardaron silencio al escuchar el sonido de los Gu siendo tocados repetidas veces con fuerza, transmitiendo un sentimiento de lucha y unidad. Mientras los tambores resonaban los jinetes iban desfilando por el campo los trajes que debían utilizar; una túnica roja que caía sobre los pantalones negros era cubierta parcialmente por una armadura sencilla de placas de acero dorado que protegían el pecho y parte de los muslos de los varones. Esta era ajustada en la cintura por un cinto de brocado grueso con intrincados bordados en rojo y dorado, protegiendo el abdomen de los competidores. Sobre sus hombros ondeaba suavemente con la brisa una capa roja que se unía a la armadura, y aunque resultaba estorbosa, estéticamente resaltaba la admirable armadura de los jinetes, dándoles así más trabajo pues debían saber cabalgar y disparar con la prenda.

Eren distinguió a Jean en medio de los otros jinetes con sus briosos corceles, era el único que resaltaba con su caballo blanco de hocico manchado y cabello sedoso de la misma tonalidad de su cuerpo. Su amigo le sonrió con confianza y eso le alivió, así que él también le regresó el gesto modulando con sus labios la palabra "suerte", algo que Jean fácilmente comprendió, asintiendo para demostrarle que había entendido su mensaje.

—¡Mira papá! ¡Ahí está Mike! —Farlan señaló desde su lugar con emoción a un jinete en específico que se encontraba un poco más lejos de Jean.

Mike era un hombre macizo, fuerte y a pesar de estar ataviado con una armadura podía asegurar que tenía un cuerpo dotado de ejercitada musculatura que solo los hombres de guerra podían poseer. Se cabellera era de un rubio tenue que contrastaba perfectamente con su piel color melocotón. Tenía un aire maduro que lo distinguía de los demás hombres a su alrededor, sus ojos claros eran firmes pero atentos a cualquier movimiento, la experiencia se hacía presente en su porte. Él era digno de llevar el rango de general de los ejércitos de un glorioso imperio.

—¿Él será su jinete, majestad? —preguntó Eren admirando al élite militar desfilando sobre su caballo rojo.

— Así es. Mike Zacharius es uno de mis generales y el cual tiene toda mi confianza. Llegó hace una semana de la provincia de Shangdong y esta competencia es como un momento de ocio para él—le explicó el emperador.

—Yo quería que Mike compitiera para mí—interrumpió Farlan frunciendo sus labios graciosamente.

—Eres muy joven para apostar, Farlan—le recordó Levi inclinándose un poco hasta su hijo para pellizcar suavemente la punta su nariz con una sonrisa, haciendo reír al pequeño príncipe.

Eren coincidió con el emperador ante ese pensamiento. De la educación china parecía que conservaba lo elemental y provechoso. Por apegado que estuviese a ciertos principios, Levi no dejaba de vivir con su hijo una libertad afectuosa y protectora, cuidándolo de ciertas aficiones y actitudes que se formaban desde la infancia. Grisha tampoco se había atrevido a apostar o jugar mah-jong delante suyo por miedo a que se aficionara al juego durante su niñez.

Cuando los jinetes abandonaron el campo el guía del juego llamó a los dos primeros competidores y estos salieron con los carcajes colgando en sus espaldas y el arco en la mano libre, mientras con la otra sostenían las riendas de sus caballos. Se les recordó que tenían dos minutos para disparar a los blancos hechos de paja que rodeaban el campo, entre más cerca estuviese la flecha del objetivo, mayor sería la puntuación. Sería una prueba de rapidez, equilibrio y destreza. Fue así como el guía levantó una bandera roja y la bajó con fuerza, indicándoles que había comenzado el juego. Los caballeros se separaron por el amplio campo y cada uno empezó a disparar con las flechas del color que le correspondía; verde o rojo eran los colores de los oponentes que se utilizaban para distinguirlos. Eren observaba con cierto entusiasmo y angustia como los jinetes se soltaban de las riendas y tomaban los arcos con sus manos, demostrando una increíble destreza para mantener el equilibrio sobre los caballos que cabalgaban veloces sin detenerse. El tiempo pasó rápidamente y se dio por finalizado el tiempo cuando el gong resonó. Los jinetes se posicionaron en medio del campo y esperaron que se recogieran sus flechas para hacer el conteo. Cuando finalizó el conteo, el guía quien sostenía una bandera roja y una bandera verde en cada mano se colocó en medio de los caballeros y levantó la bandera del ganador. El jinete verde había ganado esta ronda, el jinete de las flechas rojas debía retirarse pues no había segundas oportunidades.

Fue así como pasaron algunas parejas de competidores hasta llegar el turno de Jean. Se giró hacía Sasha, quien le sonrió emocionada al observar como el castaño hacía aparición con su hermoso caballo blanco. Lucía tan sereno al apreciar con sus ojos analíticos el campo, planeando cada uno de sus movimientos.

—Así que él es tu jinete.

El emperador a su lado también observaba atento al guardia.

—Un guardia y amigo excepcional. Jean ha demostrado ser alguien en quien puedo confiar—Eren sonrió al decir estas palabras, pues era cierto, Jean se había ganado un lugar en su corazón al igual que Sasha. No podía imaginar sus días en la Ciudad Prohibida sin la compañía del guardia, ni sus sabios consejos cuando la duda lo aquejaba.

—Se llevan muy bien por lo que veo—comentó Levi disfrazando la naciente curiosidad con un tono de voz despreocupado. Era la primera vez que veía a Eren mencionar a otro hombre que no fuera su padre con tanta confianza y cariño, eso le recordaba que el cairen también congeniaba con más varones los cuales él desconocía y con los que seguramente pasaba más tiempo. Eso logró remover cierta intranquilidad pues no quería perder la atención del jovencito, mucho menos el cariño que día a día iba creciendo entre ambos. No juzgaba a Jean, todo lo contrario, agradecía que Eren tuviese en quien confiar al igual que él lo hacía con Erwin, solo le preocupaba le hecho de que aquél lazo tan fuerte reemplazara el que mantenía con el cairen.

El guía bajó la bandera rápidamente los jinetes agitaron las riendas de sus respectivos caballos, saliendo disparados hasta los objetivos de paja. Eren observaba ansioso como Jean soltaba la rienda del caballo y rápidamente tomaba del carcaj de cuero negro una larga flecha roja y la acomodaba en el arco con paciencia. Fue en un abrir y cerrar de ojos que el guardia liberó la flecha y esta dio contra la paja, a pocos centímetros de dar en el blanco. Eso seguramente daría bastantes puntos. Estaba sorprendido por el buen manejo de Jean con las flechas y como parecía tomarse su tiempo entre tiro y tiro, así mismo como manejaba el caballo del cual no perdía el control a pesar de no sostener las riendas. Entre sus manos apretaba con fuerza la chalina y suplicaba que lograra pasar la primera ronda y lo más importante, que no fuese a caer o lastimarse.

El gong sonó una vez y ambos jinetes se hicieron en el lugar que les correspondía aguardando que se recogieran las flechas para revelar al ganador de aquella ronda. Jean miraba al frente con una sonrisa cansada pero confiada, no creía haberlo hecho tan mal.

—No se preocupe mi señor. Jean me contó que en su niñez su padre lo entrenó para cazar en el bosque con el arco—lo tranquilizó Sasha, revelando aquella anécdota que Jean le había contando en medio de una plática hace algún tiempo.

—Confío en las habilidades de Jean, es solo que me pone ansioso tanta incertidumbre—suspiró Eren. Quería que contaran las flechas y sumaran los puntos con más rapidez pues la tensión de la espera lograba ponerlo intranquilo.

El guía del juego recibió el veredicto y fue en ese momento en el que se alzó la bandera roja para alivio de Eren y Sasha, quienes aplaudieron con los demás caballeros del público al ganador. Jean sonrió y agradeció con un gesto suave de su cabeza, acariciando la cabeza de su caballo para volver a retirarse. El cairen pudo respirar con más tranquilidad y se acomodó mejor en su lugar, olvidando por un momento la presencia de la consorte Rall y Christa del otro lado de la tarima.

Los competidores fueron mermando, solo unos cuantos accidentes ocurrieron en los cuales algún jinete resbalaba de la silla de su cabello y caía aparatosamente sobre el césped recién podado, siendo socorrido rápidamente por los siervos y nombrando ganador al jinete que seguía sobre el caballo. Jean logró pasar cada una de las rondas sin ningún contratiempo, acercándose cada vez más a la ronda final, algo destacable siendo él un novato dentro de las competencias del sheliu.

—Creo que esta ya es la última ronda—dijo Sasha de repente. Ella había contado el número de competencias y si no estaba mal está ya sería la que decidiría al ganador del torneo.

—¿La última? ¿Eso quiere decir que Jean podría ganar el primer lugar? —preguntó Eren entusiasmado.

—Si vence al último competidor será el primer novato en ganar una competencia de sheliu de la Ciudad Imperial—le hizo saber su dama de compañía compartiendo el entusiasmo del castaño.

—¿Quién es el último competidor? —preguntó Eren.

Su pregunta fue respondida cuando los gu sonaron nuevamente al indicar que la última ronda sería llevada a cabo. Jean salió nuevamente al campo con sus cabellos levemente humedecidos por el sudor, aún así lucía bastante tranquilo y seguro sobre el caballo. Detrás de él salió Mike con su caballo rojo desprendiendo un aura llena de fuerza, imponiendo en el campo su aplastante presencia. Sería muy difícil vencer al general del emperador teniendo en cuenta lo seguro que lucía Levi desde su trono. Para un hombre que había sido entrenado en la rigurosidad del ejército esto no sería más que una simple prueba, sin embargo él confiaba en la capacidad de Jean, quien ya le había demostrado que había podido llegar bastante lejos hasta ese momento. Cuando sus ojos se toparon le regaló una pequeña sonrisa que buscaba animarlo desde su lugar, gesto que el castaño agradeció. Desvió la mirada y observó a su padre bastante concentrado en los dos jinetes, también absorto en la competencia que se llevaría a cabo.

Del campo habían removido todos los objetivos de paja y ahora solo quedaban dos vigas de madera separadas considerablemente cada una de la otra. De ellas colgaba un fino cinto blanco el cual sostenía un crisantemo amarillo y un cascabel.

Era la prueba del crisantemo.

Cada uno debía cabalgar y tratar de darle al crisantemo, desflorándolo con el acto con la flecha. Quien primero lo hiciera sería el vencedor de aquél día.

Jean y Mike prepararon sus arcos y se acomodaron sobre sus caballos aguardando la señal del guía. Fue así como ambos cabalgaron veloces, tomando cada uno una flecha de su respectivo color para dispararle al crisantemo que tenían en frente. La flecha roja de Jean falló en su primer tiro, era muy difícil darle a un objeto tan pequeño y delgado, sumándole la dificultad de andar sobre un caballo en movimiento. Mike también erró, pero estuvo más cerca de la flor ya que el cascabel resonó por encima de los cascos de los caballos. Ambos parecían tan concentrados que no notaron el absoluto silencio del publico al contemplarlos, quienes anteriormente vitoreaban animosos por un ganador. Jean soltó nuevamente la flecha y el cascabel resonó con más fuerza, sin embargo solo había logrado rosar la flor amarilla, llevándose con la flecha unos pocos pétalos de ésta. Mike fue paciente, pasó un par de veces cerca del crisantemo y lo observó fijamente, cohibiéndose de algún movimiento hasta que sintió que ya era el momento. Relajó los hombros y tensó la cuerda del arco, liberando la flecha que lo decidiría todo.

El cascabel resonó con más fuerza que las veces anteriores y ante los ojos de todos los presentes los pétalos amarillos del crisantemo se esparcieron en el aire, siendo llevados por la brisa.

La bandera verde se levantó.

Mike había sido el ganador del sheliu y prontamente todos los presentes se levantaron para ovacionar al ganador, aplaudiendo el maravilloso espectáculo que habían presenciado. Levi, al igual que Petra, también aplaudieron el desempeño del general. Eren los imitó, y aunque hubiera deseado que Jean ganara, no podía desmeritar la habilidad de Mike, estaba impresionado, sin embargo Jean había logrado llegar bastante lejos al competir con uno de los hombres del emperador y eso lo hacía sentir bastante orgulloso de él.

Levi se levantó de su trono junto a Petra y Eren los imitó, incorporándose cuidadosamente de su lugar al lado del emperador sin ayuda de Sasha, sonriendo enormemente mientras observaba como Jean cabalgaba por el campo con el crisantemo en lo alto, sujetado entre sus dedos habilidosos. Caminó hasta el borde de la plataforma donde se encontraba sin preocuparse por las curiosas miradas de los demás encima de él y esperó paciente que los nobles terminaran de ovacionar a ambos jinetes quienes agradecían cortésmente sobre sus briosos corceles. Sus ojos verdes captaban con agudo detalle cada movimiento de Jean sobre su caballo blanco, con su capa roja ondeando detrás como una estela de fuego y su sonrisa paciente deslizándose arrebatadoramente. Estaba orgulloso de él, su corazón estaba conmovido.

Jean se detuvo en su lugar extendiéndole la flor para que la tomara.

—¿El crisantemo no debe ser ofrecido a alguna dama de la corte? —preguntó Eren divertido mientras recibía la delicada flor amarilla que Jean le ofrecía galantemente.

Jean levantó sus cejas con expresión inocente, liberando una suave bocanada de aire entre sus labios.

—¿Y traicionar a mi adorado señor? —sonrió incrédulo mientras sujetaba las riendas del caballo—Ninguna señorita es digna de recibir el crisantemo que he ganado en su nombre—Jean le hablaba con aparente respeto, aunque en el fondo ambos sabían que era solo una forma más de conseguir una sonrisa suya.

—Oh, Jean…—rió Eren con las mejillas teñidas de un rosa crepuscular. Llevó la flor hasta su nariz y la olfateó discretamente, tratando en vano de ocultar su rubor.

—Además eras el que se encontraba más cerca—comentó de repente el guardia ampliando su sonrisa al observar la mirada perpleja en el rostro del cairen.

—¡Jean! —exclamó el castaño tratando de poner en su rostro lozano una expresión disgustada, sin embargo fue en vano, en sus labios de botón de rosa había una sonrisa incrédula.

El guardia se encogió de hombros y tiró de las riendas para alejarse nuevamente y abandonar el campo junto a Mike.

Eren se giró nuevamente y caminó hasta donde se encontraba su lugar sin embargo no tomó asiento. Prefirió permanecer de pie y comentar con Sasha lo emocionante que había sido el final de la competencia. Estaba demasiado eufórico por todo lo que había sucedido. Farlan bajó de su silla y se acercó hasta el cairen, tirando suavemente de su falda para que notara su presencia y así lo hizo Eren, bajando la mirada hasta la pequeña figura del príncipe que se abrazaba a su cintura como un monito.

—¿Él es tu amigo? —preguntó Farlan suavemente.

—¿Quién? —Eren lo miró confundido.

—El hombre del caballo blanco—aclaró el príncipe.

Eren sonrió.

—Sí, se llama Jean, es un buen amigo.

Farlan sintió y guardó silencio por algunos segundos para volver a preguntar:

—¿Y lo quieres?

—Por supuesto que lo quiero—le respondió ensanchando su sonrisa ante la infantil curiosidad del pequeño.

—¿Más que a mi papá?

A su lado Sasha dejó escapar una pequeña carcajada, llevando una mano hasta su boca para tratar de controlar la estrepitosa risa que amenazaba con salir de sus labios. No sabía que era más gracioso: la incómoda situación en la que se encontraba su señor a causa de la pregunta del príncipe o su rostro, el cual se encontraba teñido de un rosa bastante notable.

Eren también rió ante la inesperada pregunta y se tranquilizó, incorporándose ante el pequeño príncipe, posando las manos sobre sus hombros. Le sonrió dulcemente para tranquilizarlo; parecía que verlo junto a Jean había causado cierta inseguridad en él y quería demostrarle que no tenía por qué preocuparse.

—A Jean lo quiero mucho—le dijo con seguridad, ablandó su mirada verdosa enseguida—Pero a tu papá lo amo—susurró corriendo el cabello de Farlan de su oreja para colocar sobre ella el crisantemo amarillo.

Farlan llevó su mano hasta la flor y la tocó, sonriendo con más tranquilidad al escuchar la afirmación del castaño. Si Eren decía que ese hombre era su amigo estaba bien, desde que no tomara el lugar de su padre y los separara. No quería que Eren se alejara de ellos y era por eso que le había preocupado el verlo tan cercano con el otro caballero.

Eren se enderezó y buscó con la mirada a Levi, quien estaba siendo felicitado por Petra con Christa a un lado suyo, absteniéndose de hablar pero conservando su sonrisa generosa en el rostro. Él escuchaba pacientemente y asentía, agradeciendo las palabras de su consorte y las de sus siervos más allegados. El cairen permanecía en su lugar esperando el momento adecuado para acercarse y felicitarlo a él y a su competidor por la victoria, también para saber si podía bajar a ver a su padre al cual no perdía de vista, observando de reojo el lugar donde se encontraba sentado, aún platicando con el hombre que se encontraba a su lado.

Esperó durante algunos minutos hasta que al final pudo acercarse con cierta cautela, sintiendo las miradas de algunas personas encima de él, inclusive pudo distinguir un par de ojos como el cielo mirándole desde una esquina, silenciosos y culposos, aún así no les dio mucha importancia. En su rostro traía una sonrisa fresca como los jardines después de una llovizna de verano y en sus ojos brillaba el verdor de los estanques cristalinos, bordeados por las espesas pestañas rizadas que con cada parpadeo acariciaban las tersas mejillas del cairen.

—Felicidades, majestad—dijo, mientras se inclinaba respetuosamente ante él.

—Tú también lo hiciste bien. Tu jinete hoy fue excepcional—halagó Levi posando con cuidado una de sus manos sobre el hombro del castaño—Debo confesar que me ha sorprendido como un guardia ha competido con tanta habilidad al lado de un general. He ordenado a Erwin alistar un cofre con lingotes de oro y seda para premiarlo el día de hoy—informó con naturalidad para sorpresa de Eren, quien no se esperaba un obsequio tan grande por parte del rey.

—¿Jean lo sabe, majestad? —preguntó el cairen con una expresión que denotaba emoción y alegría.

—No, aún no he enviado a nadie para que le dé la noticia. En estos momentos debe estar arreglándose para ir al pequeño banquete que se organiza en honor a los tres primeros lugares—le explicó mientras acariciaba su hombro con el pulgar, delineando distraídamente los bordados de oro de la túnica rosa que cubría al castaño.

—Será una agradable sorpresa para él—aseguró Eren con una sonrisa agradecida, deseando que en ese momento hubiesen estado a solas para poder esconderse en el fuerte pecho del emperador—Usted es muy generoso—dijo, parpadeando suavemente.

—Él se lo merece, al igual que tú—Levi lo miró tiernamente, inclinándose un poco sobre su rostro, delineando con detalle cada uno de sus finos rasgos—Los siervos han preparado uno de los pabellones para que podamos conversar con tu padre, después podrás enseñarle tu palacio y los jardines que lo rodean.

—¿Y usted que hará después, majestad? —preguntó curioso.

—Debo recibir a los capitanes que llegaron de La Gran Muralla junto a sus informes—el emperador se abstuvo de dar más detalles, sin desear ahondar más en el tema que no debía perturbar al castaño, ni llenarlo de preocupación.

Eren notó que había algo detrás de esa respuesta que el rey no deseaba revelarle por el momento, y aunque eso lo intrigó decidió respetar su silencio y no indagar en asuntos que no le concernían. Tal vez se trataba de algún asunto de estado del que no se podía hablar abiertamente y él solamente estaba cuestionando demasiado.

—¿Eso quiere decir que no lo veré después? —el cairen lo miró pesaroso.

Levi sonrió suavemente y negó.

—Esta noche te visitaré en tu palacio—avisó con malicia, riendo calmadamente al notar el furioso sonrojo que teñía las perfumadas mejillas de Eren—Ven, no hagamos esperar más a tu padre—dijo de repente, recordando que el padre de Eren seguramente se encontraba ansioso esperando por su hijo.

Ambos se retiraron de la pequeña tarima verde siendo seguidos por Sasha y Erwin, y detrás de ellos Petra quien llevaba Farlan de la mano y Christa junto a Ymir, ambas perdidas en sus propios pensamientos. Una cuestionándose cuál sería el siguiente movimiento de su señora y otra deseando no haberse enterado que el emperador pasaría la noche con aquél que la había traicionado.

* * *

" _El rocío aumenta el peso de mi túnica, el sueño danza lejos de mi. Ignoro la entrada que la noche le propone a mis ojos y sin embargo es preciso que descanse pues mañana deberé cruzar ese desierto de bambúes de arena. Casi no tengo agua, pero el recuerdo de su sonrisa puede cambiar la desesperación y el destino."_

Después de tomar el té con el emperador en un pabellón rodeado de ciruelos perfumados, Eren guió a su padre por las calzadas de la Ciudad Prohibida, indicándole el nombre de cada jardín por el que caminaban o a donde llevaban las diferentes rutas que desviaban del suyo. Era como regresar al pasado y volver a la época en la que ambos solían dar largos paseos por los templos y sus vistosos jardines los cuales rodeaban los lagos donde descansaban las garzas. Ahí se detenían a contemplar el paisaje mientras conversaban en murmullos que la brisa de la tarde se llevaba. Ahora ambos caminaban nuevamente uno al lado del otro siendo seguidos de cerca por Sasha y los siervos de su padre, platicando tranquilamente sobre la entretenida competencia que habían presenciado y el buen clima que hacía ese día.

No tardaron en llegar a su destino, el pequeño palacio del cairen, en donde los siervos esperaban cerca de la entrada principal para recibir a su señor y al padre de éste, al cual le debían el máximo respeto. La fila de siervos inclinó la cabeza con humildad y saludaron al unísono, apresurándose para abrir las puertas de la entrada principal y guiarlos hasta el salón en donde habían preparado todo lo necesario para que Eren y su padre pudieran conversar con más comodidad.

—¿Aquí es donde vives? —preguntó Grisha mientras seguía a su hijo por los pasillos con suelo de madera pulida y techo alto con vigas teñidas de marrón oscuro en donde colgaban lámparas de seda con flequillos amarillos. También observó con ojo crítico los finos jarrones de porcelana adornados con exquisitas y abundantes flores frescas que descansaban encima de mesitas delicadas con manteles de seda.

—Sí, la consorte Rall escogió este palacio para mí después de haber sido nombrado honorable cairen—explicó Eren con cierto orgullo pues estaba satisfecho con el elegante palacio donde habitaba.

—Su alteza fue muy amable contigo al haberte obsequiado una morada tan bella—dijo Grisha con aprobación, sintiéndose más tranquilo al saber que su hijo vivía en un buen lugar y no debía preocuparse en ese aspecto.

Eren asintió y continuaron caminando hasta llegar a un salón que daba al jardín trasero del palacio, en donde las puertas se encontraban abiertas de par en par y las cortinas de las ventanas habían sido hechas a un lado para que la luz de la tarde entrara por toda la estancia. Adentro se percibía una delicada fragancia a incienso quemado, el cual se encontraba en una esquina sobre la mesita de madera laqueada. Cerca de una de las amplias ventanas se encontraba la mesita cuadrada con un mantel de brocado azul encima de ella, en donde descansaba una tetera de porcelana blanca con gorriones pintada a mano y las tazas pequeñas con platos compañeros. A un lado había deliciosos postres que Eren adoraba: algunos song gao con sus judías rosas en el centro, pudín de mango, nuomici espolvoreados con una fina capa de coco y rollos de plátano.

Ambos tomaron asiento uno en frente del otro sobre los blandos cojines de terciopelo rojo y Eren observó con gracia como la cara de su padre hacía una mueca de extrañeza al ver la mesa repleta de postres, sin un solo plato salado para acompañar tan empalagoso festín.

—Espero que esto no sea lo que comes todos los días—advirtió Grisha mientras una jovencita ponía un platito con pudin de mango en frente de él.

—No, padre, es solo por hoy, para darte la bienvenida a mi nuevo hogar—aseguró Eren con una sonrisa tomando la pequeña cuchara honda de porcelana para empezar a comer su postre.

Sasha, quien se encontraba a una distancia prudente de ambos, ordenó a una de las siervas que sirviera el té y reemplazara las baritas de incienso que ya se estaban consumiendo por unas nuevas. Mientras ella se encargaba de tener todo en orden, también vigilaba la conversación que se llevaba a cabo en la mesa. A simple vista su señor lucía tranquilo, como si nada lo perturbara, sin embargo ella sabía que en el fondo se encontraba ansioso e inseguro, pues debía confesarle a su padre todos los eventos desafortunados que habían acontecido hace poco tiempo, también revelarle que la alhaja que su padre con tanto recelo había atesorado ya no era más que unos tristes fragmentos de plata y jade que descansaban en la misma caja de la que había sido robada.

Fue así como aguardó paciente que dejaran a un lado las trivialidades para profundizar la conversación. Grisha le preguntó sobre su primer día, como lo habían tratado, las personas a las que había conocido, y una a una fueron respondidas sus preguntas con puntualidad.

—El emperador ha sido bastante indulgente contigo.

—Es muy atento y gentil—dijo el cairen, observando con una sonrisa la pequeña taza de té que humeaba entre sus manos—He sido afortunado al conocer su benevolencia y cariño—murmuró más para sí mismo con voz reposada, siendo observado fijamente por Grisha, quien ya notaba en su hijo el abundante amor que entregaba al emperador.

—Ciertamente hijo, eres afortunado entre los jóvenes—dijo Grisha con solemnidad soplando sobre su taza de té, antes de tomar un poco—Debes hacer lo que te he aconsejado: sé un joven prudente, obedece los mandamientos del sabio mandarín Chu y ama a tu rey.

Eren asintió ante cada palabra que su padre recitaba y dejó a un lado su taza, girándose hacía Sasha, quien comprendió lo que vendría a continuación.

—Por favor, déjennos a solas—pidió el castaño en voz alta a los siervos, quienes se retiraron con una pequeña reverencia.

Sasha fue la última en abandonar el salón, mirando por última vez a su señor antes de cerrar con cuidado ambas puertas detrás de ella.

—¿Sucede algo malo? —Grisha encontró extraña la actitud que había adoptado su hijo tan abruptamente. Era como si una nube grisácea eclipsara el fulminante sol, ensombreciendo todo con su presencia.

El castaño reflexionó largamente, mirando distraídamente el mantel de seda sobre la mesa como si ahí se encontraran la respuesta que debía dar a su padre. Después de varios segundos en silencio donde solo se escuchaba el canto de las golondrinas en el jardín y el roce de las hojas en las ramas, decidió romper el silencio.

—Te lo diré todo, padre, pero debes permanecer tranquilo.

Grisha frunció el ceño con preocupación y miró fijamente a su hijo.

—¿Qué ha pasado? Desde que te marchaste no he vuelto a saber de ti y me preocupa lo que haya podido sucederte—dijo tratando de controlar su nerviosismo.

Eren mordió su labio inferior con fuerza al escuchar las palabras de su padre, el cual estaba visiblemente preocupado. Trató de escoger las palabras correctas para no alterarlo, sin embargo se aseguró de ser lo más puntual y sincero con su relato pues no quería mantener a su padre en la ignorancia y privarlo de verdad. Comenzó desde su primer día, describiéndole detalladamente su primer encuentro con Annie, Christa y le primera impresión que tuvo de la consorte Rall. Su padre escuchaba en silencio con su mirada precavida y el té entre sus manos enfriándose, no comentaba ni intervenía, simplemente lo observaba en silencio pero bastante atento a todo lo que decía. Sin embargo su expresión fue cambiando cuando le reveló el dramático episodio que vivió en Yeting, el castigo de Annie, la terrible escena que había presenciado y el cruel veredicto de la consorte con una joven cairen quien apenas comenzaba a vivir. Sin lágrimas, pero sí con una expresión triste en su dulce rostro, Eren le contó que la única joven a quien había considerado su hermana le había dado la espalda, y no solo eso, había perdido uno de sus tesoros más valiosos.

—¿Qué…?—empezó Grisha, pero fue interrumpido.

Sasha entró silenciosa, cargando entre sus brazos un cofre laqueado que inmediatamente Grisha reconoció. Era el obsequio que le había entregado a su hijo el día en que debía partir. Miró curioso como la dama de compañía se lo entregaba a su hijo y él lo recibía sin pronunciar palabra. La chica entonces se inclinó y se retiró de nuevo, volviéndolos a dejar a solas.

—El día en el que castigaron a Annie la consorte Rall me reveló algo—empezó Eren con un suave murmullo, acariciando con la punta de sus dedos la tapa del cofre—Alguien de mi propio hogar me había traicionado—alzó la mirada y se topó con los ojos preocupados de su padre, exigiéndole continuar—Al parecer una de mis siervas, conociendo lo valioso que es este cofre para mí lo robó y se lo entregó a Annie, pero eso no es lo peor que tengo que decirte, padre—hizo una pausa para tomar aire, y abrir el cofre con cuidado para después entregárselo a Grisha quien lo recibió con duda sin reparar en su interior—Adentro reposaba la alhaja de mi madre, la que tú me diste para que siempre me acompañara. Pero de ella hoy no queda más que simples trozos de jade deshechos y plata estropeada. La han roto y ahora solo me quedan los fragmentos de lo que antes había sido el tesoro de mi madre—se lamentó con los ojos acuosos, bajando la mirada, incapaz de observar el rostro de su padre y su reacción ante sus palabras.

Grisha parpadeó desconcertado, tratando de asimilar la noticia que su hijo le compartía con actitud devastada y fue cuando sus ojos se toparon con los trozos de la alhaja destrozada que la realidad lo golpeó. Habían traicionado la confianza de su hijo, lo habían robado en su propia casa, algo deshonroso para cualquier persona y no solo eso, había tenido que vivir por primera vez la crueldad de la vida y él no había estado ahí para apoyarlo. Ciertamente le entristecía y molestaba el ver uno de los mayores tesoros de su familia deshecho, la joya de la mujer que más amó destruida, pero todo eso pasaba a un segundo plano cuando pensaba en todas las cosas que Eren había afrontado solo y era ahí donde se daba cuenta que a pesar de vivir en un palacio y tener la atención del emperador, no estaba a salvo de la envidia y el odio de los demás moradores de la Ciudad Prohibida.

—Hijo mío…—susurró Grisha dejando el cofre sobre la mesa—Antes de que te marcharas te deseé mucha felicidad, tu vida iba a cambiar, estarías solo y eso me preocupaba profundamente. Muchas veces me sorprendió el alba dando vueltas en la cama, pensando en si estarías bien o necesitarías de mi ayuda—le confesó al recordar todas las noches que pasó en vela después de la partida de su hijo— El encuentro contigo hoy me llenó de esperanzas. Aunque no te he visto en todo este tiempo, el solo verte hoy me ha consolado pero he sido ciego, pensé que viviendo en un palacio y teniendo el cariño de su majestad estarías seguro… Y ahora que he escuchado todo lo que me has contado sé lo equivocado que estaba.

Su voz había bajado. No podía seguir hablando. Eren a pesar de no poder mirarlo a los ojos sentía que estaba siendo sincero y sufría de verdad.

—Yo no quiero que sufras, padre. No quiero que te sientas culpable—susurró con dificultad, sintiendo sus ojos inundarse de lágrimas.

—Esta no es la vida que quería para ti. Desde que eras un bebé siempre intenté protegerte de todo lo que pudiera hacerte daño y ahora me siento tan impotente al no poder hacerlo—suspiró Grisha, negando pesadamente—Eres muy joven, Eren, este no es más que el comienzo de un largo sendero al que llamamos vida—y haciendo una pequeña pausa añadió—Allá afuera hay personas que te amarán, te respetarán y te servirán, pero también personas que querrán lastimarte y hacerte a un lado.

—Lo sé, padre, lo que sucedió con Annie y Christa me ha hecho abrir los ojos—dijo Eren con dificultad, mirando hacía el jardín donde el cielo parecía vibrar con alegría, ajeno a la tristeza que él sentía.

Grisha asintió comprensivo pero en el fondo temeroso. Conocía muy bien la envidia y el egoísmo que movía el corazón de las personas y como eran capaces de realizar hasta los actos más bajos para lograr lo que deseaban. No quería que su hijo tuviera un destino desafortunado a causa de esto. Por esa razón no veía más solución que aconsejarle lo que creía correcto en esos momentos e indicarle lo que debía hacer de ahora en adelante si quería mantenerlo seguro.

—Eren—lo llamó suavemente logrando que los brillantes ojos verdes del castaño se fijaran en él con cautela—Cuando el príncipe llega al mundo, la mitad de los hombres mueren y él crece en sangre.

Eren sintió su corazón encogerse al escuchar aquellas palabras de su padre. No comprendía el mensaje de esa frase tan terrible y le preocupaba lo que quisiera decir. Sabía que Grisha era un hombre bueno, sensato y benevolente, pero le intranquilizaba notarlo tan extraño pues era una nueva faceta de su padre que no había conocido hasta ese día.

—¿Qué quieres decir, padre?

—No te asustes, hijo—lo tranquilizó Grisha al sentirlo tenso por sus palabras—Es solo una antigua frase de guerra. Lo que quiero decir es que de ahora en adelante deberás labrarte tu propio camino. Eso no significa que debas pasar por encima de las personas como lo hacen los demás, al contrario, hazlo con esfuerzo y buenas intenciones, que tus acciones no sean perversas y tu corazón no se desvíe—lo aconsejó mirándolo fijamente—Eren, tienes la puerta abierta para ser más que un cairen del emperador. Él es indulgente contigo, te llena de obsequios y acaparas su atención, no debes desaprovechar la oportunidad que te da la madre Kuan Yin. Siendo un cairen te encuentras siempre expuesto a muchos peligros, pero si fueras más que eso…

El castaño lo miró en silencio sin perder detalle alguno del rostro de su padre. Él sospechaba dentro de su ingenuidad a lo que su padre quería llegar, algo que anteriormente él también había concluido para sobrellevar la situación. Su padre lo comprendía perfectamente.

—Quiero verte convertido en el consorte de su majestad—le hizo saber Grisha tomando las manos de su hijo que descansaban sobre la mesa entre las suyas—Entonces yo podré estar en paz—le dio un suave apretón para dar énfasis a sus palabras.

—Padre…

—Tienes que madurar, hijo mío, tu inocente niñez se ha terminado. Los lobos acechan tu puerta—le recordó con preocupación—Así que no dejes que tu padre se angustie.

Grisha se inclinó un poco más sobre la mesa, aún con las manos de su hijo entre las suyas, y escudriñó su rostro.

—Debes prometérmelo, Eren. Prométeme que lucharás por ganarte el corazón del emperador y le pedirás que te haga su consorte—le suplicó con gran dulzura, bajando la voz para que eso quedara como una promesa solemne entre ambos.

Eren asintió un par de veces aceptando el ruego de padre pues él también sabía que la única posibilidad de mantenerse a salvo sería convirtiéndose en consorte y así lograr algo de independencia.

—Te lo prometo, padre.

Afuera los pájaros cantaban desde las ramas de los árboles y las mariposas volaban ociosas entre los pétalos perfumados del exuberante jardín, ajenos a las dos figuras inmóviles que se encontraban frente a frente en el salón, sosteniendo sus manos en silencio, sellando así un juramento solemne que no saldría de aquél palacio.

* * *

" _Tomo un puñado de tierra y hago creer a quien mira que se trata de una montaña. Él toma una copa labrada, llena de agua, y la convierte en un río. Ayer lo vi y acordamos transformar algo entre los dos para burlar a los seis demonios del desierto. No es su costumbre, pero la pequeña garza amarilla desplegó sus alas e inició anoche un vuelo nocturno."_

Eren se encontraba en frente del gran espejo de cuerpo entero observando con aprobación la imagen que éste le devolvía: había cambiado su hanfu de túnica rosa por uno un poco más revelador que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros. Ahora vestía un hanfu con una amplia falda bermellón sobre la cual había una capa de brocado azul, con flores bordadas en hilo de color azul y plata, la cual cubría parte de la falda bermellón y su pecho, dejando al descubierto sus delicadas clavículas. Una sirvienta rodeó su cuello desnudo con un collar de numerosas piedras preciosas que caían hasta la mitad de su pecho, llegando a tocar el inicio del vestido, dándole una imagen más exuberante y rica a su atuendo. Sobre sus hombros dos siervas colocaron una túnica azul más elaborada a las que estaba acostumbrado a utilizar pues estaba hecha de seda completamente bordada con los mismos patrones de flores solo que estas eran de hilo y blanco y lila, dando la ilusión de ser verdaderas flores flotando sobre un estanque puro, repleto de intrincados diseños. La túnica resbalaba de sus hombros y los dejaba a la vista de quien tuviera el deseo de mirar, algo que nunca antes se había permitido hasta esa noche algo calurosa en la que recibiría al emperador. Las siervas pusieron la chalina de gasa azul sobre la túnica y dieron un paso atrás admirando el hermoso traje que a pesar de ser un poco más revelador, no le restaba elegancia.

Fue hasta el tocador donde tomó asiento y esperó a que Sasha se acercara con el cofre donde descansaban las alhajas que utilizaría aquella noche. Una sirvienta acomodó en sus cabellos castaños una voluptuosa anémona roja hecha de terciopelo, y detrás de ella dos hortensias de tonalidades lilas y purpuras hechas en seda. Así repitieron el proceso con broches de flores más pequeñas detrás de su cabeza y cerca de las más grandes, convirtiendo sus cabellos en un exquisito jardín.

—Todo está listo, mi señor. Las linternas del jardín ya han sido encendidas—avisó Sasha colocando un palillo de oro con un largo pendiente de perlas blancas cerca de las hortensias.

—¿Y la comida? —preguntó Eren dándose algo de color en las mejillas con un delicado polvo de arroz rojo.

—Un siervo estará pendiente de dar la orden para que todos los platillos sean dispuestos sobre la mesa antes de que ustedes entren al salón—respondió con diligencia la castaña mientras acomodaba otro palillo de oro al otro extremo de la cabeza del cairen.

—Está bien, muchas gracias Sasha—sonrió el cairen dejando a un lado el polvo de arroz.

Eren observó una vez más su reflejo asegurándose de que todo iba en orden para así incorporarse con ayuda de Sasha y abandonar su recamara siendo seguido por el grupo de sirvientas que lo habían ayudado a vestirse para la noche que pasaría junto al emperador. Bajó las escaleras con cuidado, levantando parte de la falda de su hanfu para no tropezar con la tela y sus escarpines.

En la primera planta del palacio todo se encontraba en orden, los siervos habían lustrado el suelo de madera antes de la visita de su padre y los jarrones tenían flores frescas, no había una sola mota de polvo sobre los muebles de madera laqueada y las vigas en donde colgaban las linternas amarillas encendidas al igual que las de la entrada. Todo estaba listo para la llegada del emperador. Fue así como tomó en uno de los elegantes muebles de la sala en donde descansaban numerosos cojines de seda y terciopelo y esperó paciente junto a Sasha que los siervos anunciaran desde la entrada que Levi ya se encontraba en la puerta de su palacio. Conversaba tranquilamente con su dama de compañía cuidando su postura para no arrugar la delicada tela de su vestido hasta que escuchó unos pasos presurosos acercándose hasta la sala.

Un siervo entró con la cabeza inclinada, haciendo la debida reverencia antes de dar su mensaje:

—El emperador ya se encuentra aquí—informó.

Eren se levantó del sillón con una sonrisa emocionada en sus labios rojos y siguió al siervo hasta la entrada principal en donde se encontraban los demás sirvientes atentos para recibir al emperador.

La gran puerta de madera oscura fue abierta por dos guardias, apartándose rápidamente para dejar entrar al rey.

—Saludos su majestad—los siervos de Eren se inclinaron respetuosos al verlo entrar siendo seguido por Erwin.

El cairen admiró la sencilla pero elegante vestimenta del emperador aquella noche: vestía un hanfu de falda negra con patrones repujados en toda la longitud de la tela y la parte superior era de color blanco con cuello cruzado, en donde estaban teñidas figuras ondulantes en tinta grisácea. Encima traía una túnica negra al igual que la falda, cubriéndolo hasta la punta de los pies. Parecía cargar sobre sus hombros el manto nocturno sin ninguna estrella. En su mano derecha cargaba un abanico de color beige que acostumbraban a llevar los caballeros, y a diferencia de los femeninos, estos no poseían muchos ornamentos.

—Bienvenido, majestad—saludó el castaño en frente de él, sonriendo con amabilidad.

Logró apreciar lo que creía era algo de sorpresa en los ojos grises del emperador, los cuales se deslizaban por sus hombros desnudos y bajaban tortuosamente por su pecho. Sintió algo de vergüenza al notar que Erwin también se encontraba presente pero él se abstenía de reparar en su cuerpo y parecía más entretenido en admirar los murales que colgaban de las paredes.

Eren como anfitrión los guió hasta el salón donde anteriormente había compartido la tarde con su padre y lo invitó a tomar asiento. Como el lugar más importante según la tradición era el que se encontraba frente al sur debía ocuparlo el emperador. Él se sentó en frente de Levi con ayuda Sasha y ella tomó lugar junto a Erwin, quien permanecía de pie a una distancia prudente por si era necesaria su intervención. La cena empezó con un té de Hangchow el cual Eren se encargó de servir, demostrando su habilidad y elegancia al servir el liquido ámbar en la taza del monarca. Luego sirvieron pastelillos de pollo, rollos de primavera y nidos de golondrina.

Por primera vez el castaño experimentaba un sentimiento desconocido de libertad y de ligereza, cuyo origen él reconocía: se encontraban en su palacio, en un lugar el cual le pertenecía y en donde podía moverse con más libertad. Era el amo y señor. Sin embargo tenía que demostrarle a Levi que era capaz de dirigir su casa perfectamente pues ella reflejaba la imagen de sí mismo.

—¿Cómo estuvo su día? —preguntó Eren tomando un pequeño trozo de col entre sus palillos.

—Eren, sabes que puedes tutearme cuando estamos a solas—le recordó el emperador antes de beber su taza de té humeante.

—Lo siento, es la costumbre—se excusó con una sonrisa apenada, admirando como el pelinegro tomaba con curiosa elegancia la taza entre sus manos. Era la primera vez que observaba a alguien hacerlo de esa forma pero en él lucía como un gesto refinado.

Levi negó suavemente, sonriendo enternecido ante la inocente sensualidad del cairen. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien vestido de esa forma tan arrebatadora e incitante pudiera ser al mismo tiempo tan dulce y adorable? Sin duda alguna encontraba agradable la pequeña merienda que estaban teniendo esa noche levemente calurosa.

—Ha sido un día agotador—respondió a la pregunta del castaño dejando la taza vacía sobre la mesa—Después de la conversación con tu padre tuve que atender a los capitanes que regresaron de la frontera y leer personalmente cada uno de sus informes—suspiró imperceptible recordando la larga jornada dentro de su estudio en compañía de Erwin, quien amablemente le había ayudado para aligerar su trabajo.

Eren bajó la cabeza comprensivo y le dio una mirada a Sasha desde su lugar, quien discretamente ordenó a los siervos retirar uno a uno los platos con las sobras de los manjares y colocar otra tetera caliente para que culminaran la cena con algo ligero. El cairen tomó con cuidado la tetera de porcelana blanca y faisanes de tinta roja entre sus manos, sirviendo el ginseng en la taza del emperador siempre cuidando de no salpicar ni una sola gota fuera de ella. Así lo hizo con la suya, dejando a un lado tetera y tomando la taza entre sus manos, extendiéndola al frente con una sonrisa.

—Levi, bebe conmigo, por favor—pidió.

Él asintió correspondiendo su gesto y ambos al mismo tiempo bebieron de sus tazas degustando con sus lenguas el amargo dulzor del liquido ámbar que después se iba deslizando por sus gargantas. Dejaron las tazas a un lado y se miraron desde sus lugares, ambos apreciando la cautivante imagen que ofrecía el contrario, ignorando deliberadamente a los siervos y sus acompañantes que aguardaban desde sus lugares en silencio, evitando observarles fijamente.

—No sé como describir lo hermoso que te ves esta noche—dijo Levi con su voz satinada, ladeando suavemente su rostro para poder apreciar la belleza que derrochaba el cairen.

—Tú también te ves bien—respondió el castaño con torpeza, pues la mirada punzante del hombre que tenía en frente lo ponía nervioso, hasta el punto de hacer cosquillear su vientre.

La risa de Levi lo hizo temblar como una hoja en medio de un vendaval; era un sonido profundo, suave como la seda pero oscuro y peligroso.

—¿Estás nervioso? Quizá no te encuentres cómodo con tantos siervos presentes—opinó el emperador con una mirada comprensiva y sin esperar respuesta se giró hacía donde se encontraban Erwin y Sasha—Pueden retirarse y seguir con sus tareas, por ahora deseo que nos dejen a solas—ordenó.

—Sí, su majestad—respondieron al unísono los siervos, retirándose ordenadamente por la puerta del salón.

Erwin antes de marcharse le entregó el abanico a su señor y se despidió con una reverencia, siendo seguido por Sasha, cerrando cuidadosamente la puerta detrás de ellos.

Ahora en el salón se encontraba presente un silencio bastante intimo, siendo ocasionalmente interrumpido por los grillos que cantaban desde el jardín, por el clamor de las aves nocturnas desde algún lugar del espesor de los árboles y la suave brisa que se colaba entre las cortinas de seda y los cascabeles de las farolas amarillas.

Desde su lugar Eren esperaba expectante, sin saber que vendría después, con Levi jamás se sabía. Podían seguir bebiendo de su té amenamente y conversar, como también cerrar la distancia entre ambos, sentarse al lado suyo y acariciarse toda la noche, susurrándose las palabras que solamente ellos podían decirse. Notó cuando Levi retiró de sus hombros la túnica negra, doblándola y dejándola a un lado de la silla, quedando así solamente con su hanfu, el cual era algo ligero. Era una noche calurosa, las pasiones estaban a flor de piel. El emperador abrió un poco el cuello del hanfu dejando a la vista parte de los huesos de sus clavículas cubiertos por la piel más blanca que la nieve de las montañas. Fue una imagen sensual a los ojos del cairen ver como Levi extendía el abanico y lo agitaba calmadamente sobre su cuello sin dejarlo de mirar fijamente, casi llamándolo con la mirada para que se acercara, hasta que sus ojos grises se desviaron del rostro del cairen y repararon en algo más allá de él.

—¿Tocas el guzheng? —preguntó Levi. El chico jamás le había revelado que sabía tocar algún instrumento.

Eren miró en la misma dirección que el rey observaba y efectivamente el instrumento se encontraba en una esquina de la habitación, cerca de una de las ventanas por donde entraba la luz amarilla de las farolas iluminándolo provocadoramente.

—He estado aprendiendo desde hace algún tiempo—respondió regresando su mirada verdosa hacía él.

Levi levantó una de sus finas cejas y sin dejar de agitar el abanico preguntó:

—¿Podrías tocar algo para mí?

Eren mordió su labio inferior con duda. Por un lado deseaba complacerlo y volver a recitar algo de poesía para él; era algo que había añorado desde que bailó en la ceremonia de la emperatriz Kuchel. Pero sentía el temor de fallar y quedar en vergüenza, arruinando la imagen perfecta que estaba ofreciendo hasta ese momento.

El emperador al ver la duda ensombreciendo las delicadas facciones del cairen decidió darle un pequeño incentivo pues verdaderamente deseaba escuchar su dulce voz para él aquella noche.

—Sí logras tocar decentemente algo para mi podrás pedirme lo que desees y yo te lo cumpliré—le ofreció apoyando su codo sobre la mesa.

—¿Lo que yo quiera? —preguntó incrédulo el castaño.

Levi asintió con solemnidad.

—Sólo si aceptas tocar el guzheng.

Era una buena oportunidad para Eren, confiaba plenamente en la palabra del emperador y hasta ahora le había demostrado que siempre cumplía sus promesas. Ya había algo que deseaba profundamente y que necesitaba hacer realidad, entonces no debía pensarlo demasiado.

—Lo haré—aceptó con una sonrisa confiada, poniéndose de pie.

La túnica azul se deslizó un poco más de sus hombros pero no le dio importancia, permitió que el emperador lo mirara con libertad, que se cansara de recorrer su piel desnuda, los omóplatos lizos y delicados, que se hipnotizara con el vaivén de la falda de su vestido y se emocionara con el sonido de la seda arrastrándose contra el suelo de madera. Al tomar asiento en detrás del instrumento de cuerda regresó su mirada hacía el pelinegro por última vez, el cual agitaba con cierta sensualidad el abanico sobre su pecho apenas desnudo, casi acariciándolo con sus ojos grises y tormentosos.

Llevó sus delicados dedos hasta las cuerdas del instrumento y las tocó superficialmente, sintiéndolas tensas y lizas bajo su tacto. Después empezó a pellizcarlas suavemente hasta lograr un sonido agradable, repitiendo el ritmo de la canción que había estado practicando constantemente. La melodía era delicada y reposada pero al mismo tiempo incitante, compañera perfecta para recitar la poesía que tenía preparada para su espectador.

—Por ti me he vuelto extravagante como un diablo extranjero—empezó, siguiendo el tiempo que punzaba en las cuerdas—Miro tus ojos y veo florestas oscuras con algo de gris invernal. Entre tus piernas un gran dios chino desnudo. Cuán clamoroso el brote de bambú, el marfil rosado con lo que la deidad se corona como atributo divino.

Estaba tan absorto en su trabajo que no se dio cuenta cuando Levi se incorporó de su silla y se acercó silencioso hasta él, cerrando el abanico que llevaba entre las manos. Seguía concentrado en tocar las cuerdas correctas y no fallar en los tiempos ni dejar caer su voz.

—Me fascina tu pelo negro esparcido sobre el marrón de los tapices, tus agudos sentidos captando el roce de los dedos antes de que éstos lleguen a tocar la piel—dejó escapar un suspiro lleno de sorpresa al sentir unos dedos deslizándose por sus hombros, delineado cada hueso de su espalda. Levi se encontraba sentado detrás de él y no había sentido su presencia hasta ese momento.

—No dejes de tocar—ordenó el emperador con la voz ronca con la boca peligrosamente cerca de su oreja.

Eren continuó tocando el guzheng, intentado no distraerse con las caricias que estaba recibiendo, ni haciendo caso al calor que sentía detrás suyo. A pesar de costarle, lo estaba logrando, hasta ahora ninguna nota se había perdido y su voz no temblaba.

—Te miro en público y mi respiración se altera. Sé demasiado bien que múltiples ojos lo notan, mientras las verdes aguas de la vergüenza amenazan con tragarnos. No comprendo…—se interrumpió al sentir los labios de Levi dejar un húmedo beso sobre sus hombros, distrayéndolo momentáneamente—No comprendo por qué—retomó rápidamente tragando con dificultad—A causa de mi condición y de tu origen celestial sería mal visto que dijese…—suspiró ruidosamente al sentir sus manos agiles deslizando la túnica azul hasta sus codos, dejándolo aún más expuesto para seguir besando y acariciando mientras recorría su cuerpo—Que dijese…—su voz tembló cuando sintió las caricias bajando por su vientre—Sí dijese que te amo—terminó, perdiendo la última nota del guzheng.

Sin esperar que el emperador dijese algo se giró presuroso, arrinconándolo entre la pared detrás de ellos y su cuerpo deseoso de atención. Esta vez tomó la iniciativa y lo besó con desespero, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza para poder sentir con mayor fuerza los labios húmedos y dulces de Levi contra los suyos, siendo correspondido con una intensidad enloquecedora. Sus labios encajaban a la perfección, sus respiraciones chocaban sobre sus narices y sus gemidos apenas podían escapar cuando se separaban fugazmente para tomar algo de aire y volver a fundirse en un nuevo beso más apasionado que el anterior. El cairen dejándose llevar bajó sus manos hasta el pecho del emperador y abrió el hanfu, anhelando tocarlo así como él lo estaba haciendo, pasando sus pequeñas manos por el fuerte pecho del hombre, sintiendo su musculatura, el calor que emanaba de la piel blanquecina. Levi tampoco se quedó atrás y le retiró la túnica azul que desde que la vio deslizándose sugerente por sus hombros había ansiado despojarlo de ella. Rompió el beso en un sensual chasquido y llevó sus labios hasta su mentón, bajando por la garganta donde delineó con la lengua la perfumada piel del cairen, mordiendo y estirando suavemente con sus dientes, succionando con fuerza para dejar hermosas marcas que durarían hasta la mañana. Le fascinaba escuchar al jovencito suspirar y quejarse dulcemente en susurros cerca su oído, sentirlo temblar bajo sus manos, enajenado la lujuria de sus actos.

—Levi…—suspiró Eren echando la cabeza hacia atrás para que el pelinegro pudiera lamer toda la longitud de su cuello—¿Te gusto?

—Demasiado—admitió acariciando una de sus piernas.

Eren sonrió tomando el rostro del rey entre sus manos para volver a besarlo, siendo correspondido con el mismo desespero sus cuerpos exigían.

Del hanfu de Eren no quedaba más que la capa superior del vestido que apenas cubría sus piernas pues la falda bermellón ya había sido retirada cuando el emperador se posicionó encima de él y empezó a recorrerlo todo. Esa agitación no la habían vuelto a sentir con tanta intensidad desde que las gentiles manos de Levi lo habían tocado y le habían llevado a conocer el placer carnal. Quería que lo siguiera tocando, que lo mirara como si fuera capaz de devorarlo como estaba haciendo en esos momentos. Sentir su respiración irregular sobre sus labios y hacerle saber lo bien que se sentía que lo tocara.

—Quédate esta noche conmigo—suplicó besando los labios de Levi, llevando una de sus piernas hasta su cintura—No te vayas—insistió en un susurró que se perdió cuando la lengua de Levi acarició sensualmente su boca, arrancándola un dulce jadeo.

—No te dejaré, baobei—le aseguró en un resuello, abriendo suavemente las piernas del cairen que se encontraba debajo suyo, mirándole con los ojos brillantes y los labios hinchados. Una imagen hermosa y erótica que despertaron las ganas de hacerlo suyo aquella noche para escuchar su nombre en gritos de doloroso placer.

Eren sonrió abrazando su espalda, sintiendo con gusto como las manos de Levi terminaban de despojarlo de su vestido y se deslizaban hasta la fina ropa interior, deslizándola lentamente.

* * *

" _Hay un momento donde está más muerta ésta ilusión de eso que, desesperados, conseguimos en sueños. No mucho después, sino en el instante de despertar. Abro los ojos luego de un sueño de toda una vida. Mi amor antes tenía la profunda superficie, ahora tiene toda la superficialidad de lo profundo."_

—¿Alteza?

Ymir se acercó hasta la consorte que esperaba sentada sobre su cama vestida con un sencillo hanfu para dormir amarillo y túnica grisácea. No portaba su exuberante buyao ni el intimidante maquillaje que solía utilizar a la luz del día; traía los cabellos sueltos arreglados con dos broches dorados a cada lado de su cabeza y un abanico en su mano derecha, el cual agitaba perezosamente con la vista perdida.

—¿Qué averiguaste? —preguntó la mujer.

Ymir se arrodilló enfrente de ella, bajando la cabeza antes de darle la información que había conseguido hace poco.

—El emperador ha visitado el palacio de cairen Jaeger y sus lámparas siguen encendidas—dijo.

Petra suspiró sin molestarse en mirar a su dama de compañía, bastante absorta en el mural de una dama pelirroja que colgaba en la pared.

—Estoy segura de que su majestad pasará la noche con él—murmuró distraídamente.

—No tiene que preocuparse, alteza. Las lámparas que iluminan el palacio de cairen Jaeger son amarillas, no rojas—se apresuró en aclarar para no preocupar a su señora. Las lámparas rojas querían decir que el emperador pasaría la noche en la cama, seguramente saciando su lujuria con el cairen. Sin embargo ella se aseguró de averiguar el color de éstas y al ser amarillas, nada le podía asegurar a la consorte que su visita era exclusivamente para eso.

—Lámparas rojas, lámparas amarillas… Da igual el color que sea—sonrió con desgana—Sólo quiero que el emperador me visite como antes solía hacerlo—suspiró la consorte cerrando el abanico con suavidad.

Ymir levantó la mirada y se sintió culpable al no poder levantar el ánimo de su señora, quien lucía especialmente intranquila aquella noche.

—Estoy segura de que su majestad vendrá a visitarla en pocos días—aseguró la morena con voz amable.

Petra rió suavemente mientras negaba, fijando sus ojos profundos en la joven que fielmente le servía desde que ella era una niña.

—Es muy fácil desearlo—le dijo con calma para después incorporase y correr los cobertores de seda y acostarse. Sin embargo antes de hacerlo recordó algo importante—No olvides avisarle a la niñera del príncipe que le dé su té de hierbas antes de dormir—ordenó.

—Sí, alteza—respondió Ymir con cierto malestar.

Acomodó las mantas de su señora y asegurándose de que todo estaba en orden abandonó la habitación. No fue capaz de cuestionarle su petición a pesar de conocer el mal que hacía. Su lealtad y amor hacía la consorte era más importante que su vida y la de los demás.

" _Pequeño gorrión, mi amante no conoce jaulas; va y vuelve cuando se le ocurre. No te cantaré cuando te hayas ido, pequeño gorrión salvaje. Te canto ahora que me ames triste avecilla de los parajes."_

* * *

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí! Nuevamente lo he dejado en la parte más emocionante entre ellos, lo siento jajaja pero Eren está empezando a escalar su nivel para terminar de conquistar a Levi. Ha sido un capítulo relativamente tranquilo para lo que viene a continuación y que tiene que ver con Christa, quien aún no ha demostrado de lo que es capaz. Sin más, les agradezco de todo corazón el tiempo que dedicaron a la lectura ¡Lo siento de nuevo! (no sé cuantas veces tendré que repetirlo para que lo hagan)**

 **¡Ahora los reviews de mis florecitas hermosas!:**

 **Sila 15:** Muchas gracias por estar tan pendiente del fic ¡disculpa mi demora! Sé que querías que actualizara pronto y no pude hacerlo, aún así espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, me esforcé después de tantos meses de ausencia. Muchas gracias por tu review, ¡te mando un abrazo y un beso gigante con mucho cariño!

 **Magi Allie:** Lo siento tanto Magi por tenerte esperando, pero al mismo tiempo sabes cómo era mi vida mientras no actualizaba ajajaja. Me emociona un montón que mi autora favorita diga que mi fic le gusta hasta esos límites, eso me hace sentir satisfecha no sabes cuánto, sobre todo porque admiro la manera en que escribes y siento que quiero llegar a la belleza que transmite Arabian (¿Cuándo lo vas a actualizar? Lo necesito en mi vida). Sé que amas a Jean y ahora hizo su aparición estelar, aunque no le ganó a Mike si se ganó la atención de Levi (de muchas maneras). Te debo la ayuda que me diste con el cap, yo sola revisando lo habría subido más tarde de lo que quería, pero me aligeraste la cosas como no tienes idea, ¡cuando necesites cualquier cosa solo tienes que pedírmelo! Muchas gracias Magi, eres tan buena amiga, y también gracias por tu review siempre tan lindo y lleno de emoción. Un abrazo gigante, ya no habrán más tardanzas de medio año.

 **Guest 1:** Creo que ahora también piensas que no volvería a actualizar ¡lo siento tanto! De verdad espero que me disculpes por la tardanza y que el cap sirva para compensarlo. Muchas gracias a ti por leer mi querida historia y por tomarte el tiempo de dejarme tu pequeño review, ¡un beso y un abrazo enormes!

 **Belle Coquelicot:** Tienes toda la razón con lo que dijiste respecto a Christa (igual que tu sobrinito ajajaja) Ella es solo de esas personas que son incapaces de sentir felicidad por los logros de sus amigos y en secreto los envidian. Además fue cruel que le echara la culpa a Eren sabiendo que él siempre estuvo para ella cuando más la necesitó y la defendió de Annie. Sería malo si hacía algo y malo si no, así que daba lo mismo. Hiciera lo que hiciera, Christa siempre hallaría algo para juzgarlo. Y Eren es muy bueno, pero ya recibió las palabras de Grisha y tiene que empezar a ser más astuto, eso no significa que se vuelva malo, solo tiene que aprender a no confiar tan fácilmente en las personas y depositar tan rápido su confianza. ¡Estoy tan feliz al leer otro review tuyo! Siempre son tan enriquecedores, muchas gracias por regalarme parte de tu tiempo y hacerlo, realmente deseo que este cap te haya gustado mucho y te aseguro que no volveré a tardarme. ¡Te deseo un hermoso día, un abrazo lleno de cariño!

 **Heart Invalid:** ¡Mi pequeña Sayoi! Lo sé, soy terrible, no sé donde tengo la cabeza. Ya sabes, si me llegó tu mensaje (¡muchas gracias Charly!) y lo siento tanto, tanto, por dejarte así pero este semestre fue como un tornado en mi vida (pasaron varias cosas) Y no se me olvida que tengo un fic pendiente contigo. ¡Yo fui como el puente que te hizo conocer a las demás lectoras! No sabes lo lindo que siente saberlo, sobre todo porque son personitas muy buenas y lindas que siempre te van a escuchar. Qué lindo que estés empezando a conversar más con ellas y se te vaya quitando la timidez (¿por qué conmigo no? ¿Es porque soy mala conversando? Ajajajaj) Es broma, es broma, sabes que siempre puedes dejarme un mensaje y yo con todo mi cariño te lo responderé. Tu poema ha sido tan bonito, lo leí tantas veces que ya casi me lo aprendo de memoria y no está feo, al contrario es precioso. Cuando te leí supe que tenías mucho para seguir creciendo, por eso espero seguir haciéndolo desde ahora ¡Así que tú también sigue escribiendo cosas tan bonitas! Mi pequeña Sayoi, muchísimas gracias por tu review tan lindo, lo adoré, disculpa mi ausencia en todo. Cruzo los dedos para que el cap lo pueda compensar. ¡Te mando un abrazo lleno de todo mi cariño!

 **Kotoko-noda:** ¡Muchas gracias por el lindo review! Christa si está cegada por los celos y la envidia que le produce ver como Eren se gana el corazón de Levi cada día. Cuando escuchó que Levi lo visitaría fue como la gota que derramó el vaso así que no esperes buenas cosas de la pequeña cairen a partir de ahora. Y Petra también tiene sus jugadas silenciosas porque ella maneja las cosas a su conveniencia y se aprovecha de las circunstancias así que Eren tiene que ser más astuto de ahora en adelante. Te pido una disculpa por la demora, espero que te haya gustado mucho este cap que escribí con tanto cariño. ¡Un abrazo lleno de amor para ti!

 **Kurokocchii0:** Recibí tu otro review en mis días de exámenes y yo me sentía tan ansiosa porque quería actualizar el fic y decirte "sí, mira, ya subí el cap, ya puedes leer". Discúlpame por hacerte esperar tanto, ¡no quería hacerte pensar que no continuaría el fic ni nada por el estilo! Pero aquí lo tienes, con más cosas sobre las cuales especular y esperar. Petra es una mujer con mucha influencia y ella sabe cómo manejar las cosas para que estén a su favor, además de salir bien librada como tú dices, lastimosamente aún no la podemos echar del palacio junto a Ymir y su viejo zorro lame botas de Auruo jajaja (aunque Eren ya se ganó a Farlan). ¡Tú duda es de las que más espero responder! Wow, de verdad has hecho una pregunta muy importante, así que te la responderé hasta donde pueda porque lo demás es secreto ajajaa: sí, Farlan es el príncipe heredero porque es el único hasta ahora y además es el mayor. El primer hijo de Eren es un varón y se seguirá respetando la línea para heredar el trono, entonces es el segundo candidato si por cosas de la vida Farlan no llegara él (cosa que no sucederá, tranquila, nuestro principito está a salvo). Aún así hay una sorpresa para el futuro del trono (una muy buena) así que te pido que esperes para casi el final del fic ajajaja. Christa es mejor desde lejos porque ahora reconoce sus verdaderos sentimientos y ya dejó en claro que no quiere nada con Eren, piensa que él la ha traicionado y lo odia por tener toda la atención de Levi. ¡De nuevo aciertas! La ayuda que anteriormente Eren le prestó no será muy bien vista… Y lo dejó ahí porque sería spoiler ajajaja. Espero que te haya gustado el cap, por lo menos para compensar la demora, ya no me ausentaré tanto tiempo porque verdaderamente me dejé absorber por el estudio. Quiero que sepas lo agradecida que estoy contigo por hacerme saber que seguías esperando el fic, eso te lo quería decir apenas subí el fic. ¡Gracias por el review, te mando un abrazo lleno de amor Kuroko hermosa!

 **Yaritza 9:** Jajaja ¡muchas gracias! Lo que estás sospechando es correcto, ya viste que Petra parece que no está de ningún bando y eso es peligroso. Y Christa, ella ya tiene reservado su momento para los siguientes caps porque aún no hemos visto en totalidad lo malvada que puede llegar a ser. Los mimos de Levi en esta ocasión se subieron de tono y lamento dejarlo hasta ahí jajaja. ¡Te agradezco por el review tan bello! Disculpa la tardanza, deseo que te hayas disfrutado del cap. Un abrazo de oso cariñoso para ti.

 **HBL:** ¡Me encanta que hablaras sobre Petra! Ella es una mujer que tiene muchas facetas que aún no conocen pero que son fascinantes de conocer. No es de las que al conocer a sus oponentes les hace mala cara, al contrario, busca engatusarlas con su cara de madre y llenarlas de buenos tratos para que confíen en ella, por eso puede ser tan peligrosa, nadie sospecharía de una mujer atenta y gentil. Jamás me cansaré de responderte, tus reviews son de esos que siempre espero atenta sobre todo porque llevas el hilo del fic perfectamente (además ya eres una lectora que ha estado a mi lado por un buen tiempo y tu presencia ya es de las que se esperan ajaja). Ay, de verdad tus palabras me hacen enternecer bastante, espero que este cap haya cumplido con tus expectativas, ¡cruzo los dedos! Y respondiendo a tus puntuales preguntas: las cairenes nunca salen del palacio, se quedan adentro desperdiciando su juventud, y si salen tendría que ser con permiso del emperador y solo por razones muy importantes, pero no es algo que se pueda hacer fácilmente. ¡Sin embargo te aviso que Eren si saldrá con Levi a un lugar muy bonito! Para que nuestro pequeño cairen no se sienta encerrado. Lo del bebé por ahora no sucederá, falta, pero como dijiste, habrán tropiezos porque la envidia siempre está latente. Muchas gracias por leer en medio de tus clases y el hospital que deben ser agotadoras ¿verdad? Yo estaba casi tirando la toalla con el último corte, así que te mando mucho ánimo y amor. ¡Te agradezco por tus hermosos reviews, un beso y un abrazo!

 **KatherineCV:** Da pena que una persona como Christa, que siempre lucía tan buena con Eren, siendo su amiga y haciéndose compañía los primeros días en el harem lo abandonara por todos los malos sentimientos que la consumieron. Ella es tan influenciable y dejó que todo lo malo la corrompiera hasta el punto de ver su amistad como una burla. ¡Y ahora que vio a Levi siendo tan atento con Eren ante sus ojos ha sido peor! Creo que con ese momento que tuvieron Eren y Levi se mimaron muy bien ajajaja ellos siempre encuentran alivio el uno en el otro durante las noches. ¡Espero que te haya gustado este cap! Disculpa mi demora ¡Por favor! No voy a tardarme más, haré todo, hasta mover cielo y tierra. Gracias por tu lindo review, espero leerte pronto, ¡un beso y un abrazo gigantescos!

 **Sumire Crazzy Murasaki:** ¡Hola, sal de tu pequeña cueva húmeda! Ya actualicé ajajaja Veo que el anterior cap te emocionó bastante así que me siento satisfecho. Lo sé, fue triste que ver como su mejor amiga lo acusaba de cosas tan feas en medio de la calle y sin escucharlo, viendo todo lo que hacía Eren para que ella también fuera feliz de cierta manera. ¡Lo de la cama me mató ajajaja! Eren ya está decidido a colarse en su cama y palacio así que todo va tomando forma. Y sí, Eren tendrá oportunidades donde deberá defender su posición como varón, pero más adelante, además habrán ciertos cambios en su vestimenta (ahora es joven y lleva cosas fantasiosas, pero después ostentará un título muy importante y tendrá que cambiar un poco su forma de vestir peo no dejará de ser hermosa). Levi ya está un poco curioso de Jean y hasta Farlan sintió algo de celos cuando Jean llegó a molestar a Eren jajaja pero tranquila, que Eren solo ama a Levi y Jean es muy caballeroso pero no lo hace con segundas intenciones. Te agradezco tanto que estés pendiente tanto de PL como de cien flores, me haces muy, muy, muy feliz y podría darte un abrazo asfixiante. ¡Te mando mejor un abrazo de oso cariñoso, nos leemos pronto!

 **Pinky Punk Dark:** ¡Hola, estoy muy bien! ¿Y tú, que tal tu día? Espero que lleno de cosas lindas. Christa tuvo una evolución para mal después de ser tan amiga de Eren y solo vio lo que quiso creer, ni tiempo le dio a Eren para hablar tranquilamente. Ella es de esos amigos que envidian lo que el otro tiene, nada bueno, por eso Eren tiene que cuidarse muy bien. Annie fue mala y muy odiosa, pero el castigo de Petra fue inhumano, la pobre si viviera habría quedado muy mal. Eso demuestra otra cara de Petra, una que les advierte a todos que ella es de temer. Acertaste en algo que dijiste y espero que sepas ajajaja. Me alegra mucho que te parezca interesante ¡si veremos a Eren ser la madre de dragones y rompedor de dragones, además de un luchador por la igualdad de las mujeres y la abolición de leyes que solo traen miseria! Aprenderemos de historia también ajajaja. ¡Dime que te gustó el cap! Nada me haría más feliz. Te deseo un día precioso y que todo salga bien, ¡nos leemos pronto!

 **Noa:** ¡Oww muchas gracias! Soy feliz desde que te guste y disculpa mi demora, la universidad me consume. ¡Espero que hayas disfrutado de este cap! Lo hice con todo mi cariño. ¡Gracias nuevamente por el review, espero leerte pronto Noa!

 **Dei-Chan:** ¡Muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad! Personitas como tú me alegran el día y me hacen sentir que lo estoy haciendo bien. No sabes cuánto te agradezco por compartir mi historia con las demás chicas, ¡eres un cielo! ¿Lo sabías? Te daría un abrazo pero no se puede, aún así quiero que sepas que de verdad me siento muy feliz con cada cosa que me haces llegar. Disculpa mi tardanza, sé que esperabas este cap así que espero que te guste y valga la pena esperar tanto. ¡El review fue hermoso, siempre lo espero junto a los de tus preciosas amigas! (eres muy afortunada) Te mando un abrazo lleno de cariño, ¡espero leerte pronto, Dei!

 **NenaChibi:** ¡Hola pequeña! Petra se lo merece, se quiso pasar de lista pero no señora, Levi es quien decide quien vive, quien muere y a quien se castiga, además se metió con su adorado cairen y eso no lo dejaría pasar por alto. Mikasa vendrá, más adelante pero lo hará y será pieza clave en el fic, ¡solo ten paciencia! Valdrá la pena, te lo aseguro. Tan linda, gracias por adorar este pequeño fic y disculpa mi tardanza, no volveré a tardar tanto. ¡Te agradezco tu lindo review, sabes que te adoro, un abrazo enorme!

 **Carolina Jimenez:** Jajaja ahora quedan Christa y Petra, así que ya verás en el siguiente cap como se acomodarán las cosas para que nuestra nueva villana que le hará vida imposible a Eren saldrá a la luz. Tienes razón, nadie tiene que ser tan malo con Eren y para eso está Levi, quien lo protege y consuela cuando lo necesita. ¡Espero que hayas disfrutado de este cap! Tal vez Petra no se arrodilló pero tuvo una actitud algo extraña al final ¿por qué será? Lo dejo a tu criterio ajajja. Linda, muchas gracias por tus reviews, los adoro un montón. ¡Nos leemos pronto!

 **Kitsune JM:** Cuando dijiste "ya no me gusta" ¡casi me matas de un susto! Creí que hablabas del fic y yo pensé en oh, no, creo que hice algo que no le agradó. Casi me infartas ajajaja. Esa parte de Petra arrodillándose ante Eren se volverá a repetir en un contexto aún mejor y estoy segura de que te va a gustar leerlo porque será nuevamente en frente de Levi. ¡También habrá Petra enfadada! Y cundo ella se enoja da miedo, así que dentro de poco lo leeremos. Ahora, tengo que agradecerte por el mensajito tan bello que me dejaste en estos días. Justamente lo recibí mientras estaba escribiendo el cap y me dio muchos más ánimos para apresurarme. Eren un cielo, realmente me siento afortunada de tener lectoras tan lindas como tú, ¡te mereces una lluvia de flores y un Eren cairen! Ajaja ojalá hayas disfrutado del cap, es mi recompensa hacerte feliz. ¡Nos leemos pronto, mi querida Kitsune!

 **YesOffer:** Las rubias son peligrosas, concuerdo (además Annie estaba medio loca ajaja) Este cap fue más largo que el anterior supongo, todo sea por compensar la demora, así que deseo que te haya gustado y que lo disfrutaras (no sé cuánto te demores en leerlo) Y ese pasado de Petra se irá revelando poquito a poquito, despacito ajjaja ¡así que hay que estar atentas cuando hablen de ella porque se sabrá de muchas maneras! Gracias por tu lindo review y disculpa mi demora, sé que parecía que abandonaría el fic pero no, aquí nadie se muere hasta el final de Cien Flores ajaja. ¡Un abrazo enorme!

 **Charly Land:** ¡Gracias, sabes que siempre podrás dejarme tu valiosa opinión así sea tarde! Lo importante es que te gustó el cap anterior y te causo buena impresión, con eso soy feliz. Tienes razón, Christa será un dolor en los huesos y no solo ella. Levi también tiene sus problemas de rey así que también veremos algo de él. Y Erencito, él tiene cargar con la petición de su padre porque ya ha prometido que será consorte, ¡así que empieza a usar sus habilidades de engatusamiento ajajaja! Te agradezco tanto por tu lindo review, espero que te encuentres mejor y no decaigas. Muchas gracias por todo Char Char, ¡un abrazo enorme de oso!

 **Sora Yoru Hashiba:** ¡Hola Sora! Jajaja Christa es una persona de esas que no vale la pena tener al lado, solo causan más daño así que Eren se encuentra mejor con sus amigos Sasha y Jean que lo protegen y quieren como un par de hermanos. Y no, no harán eso y creo que ahora pensarás que ellos de verdad lo harán en esta ocasión aajaja ¡te reviviré las veces que sean necesarias para que leas más de tus adorados bebés! Y Eren tiene gran sentido maternal, mira como es de lindo con Farlan y lo mima siempre que puede con sus caricias. Disculpa mi tardanza y que no hayamos podido charlar cómodamente, entre fics y clases se me fue el tiempo, tú sabes. ¡Te agradezco por todo el apoyo y la buena suerte que me deseas en todo lo que hago!

 **Ackerman Jaeger Angela:** ¡Hola, muchas gracias por leer el cap anterior! Christa es la nueva bruja ahora, y si Annie era problemática ella también lo será al doble, tu detector de frutas no te engaña jajaja. Hanji si sale, hizo una pequeña aparición pero luego saldrá en más escenas (junto a Mikasa) y no te preocupes por ella, no será otra bruja por la que debas preocuparte jajaja. Sé que me tarde mucho y te pido una disculpa, aún así espero que te haya gustado la actualización. Muchas gracias de verdad por leer mi querido fic, ¡te mando un abrazo gigante mi pequeña Angela!

 **AngelGefallen:** ¡Holaaaa! Bueno todo sucede en China jajaja me encanta mucho esa cultura, la encuentro tan fascinante, ancestral y gloriosa, por eso imaginarlos a ellos viviendo en ese imperio es simplemente hermoso. Petra en el fic es uno de los personajes que más disfruto escribir porque es una mujer independiente que no se siente afectada si Levi es atento con Eren, desde como dices, nadie le arrebate su titulo, sin embargo ella también tiene sus ambiciones y cuando estas se ven amenazadas es que sale ese lado competitivo que no le importa nada, ni siquiera pasar por encima de las personas. Entiendo lo de Eren, no te odio jajajaj es como dices, el carácter de Eren no está bien formado, es la primera vez que ve castigar a alguien con tanta dureza (ni siquiera su padre castigaba de esa manera a los siervos desobedientes) y sumándole que se sintió tan culpable y presenció como la agredían físicamente , y ella lo llamaba… Creo que fue mucho para él, así que de ahí su reacción. Pro tranquila, no siempre será así, Eren ya sabe que tiene que afrontar cosas nuevas y como dijo Grisha, debe madurar. Y a Levi si lo veremos muy, muy enojado en el futuro ajaja tan enojado que será atemorizante ver su reacción. Te agradezco tanto por darle esta oportunidad, me hace muy feliz que lo leyeras y me dijeras que pensabas de él, ¡es simplemente maravilloso! Muchas gracias, ¡te mando un abrazo lleno de cariño y buenos deseos! (y por favor actualiza)

 **Millyana:** ¡Ay tan bella! Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de dejarme un review tan lindo y en condiciones, me encantan esa clase de reviews. Y claro, feliz de saber que mi historia te gustó y pudiste satisfacer lo que tanto buscabas ajaja me esfuerzo para traerles algo que les guste y sea de su altura, de verdad quiero que te siga gustando el fic. También quiero pedirte una disculpa por mi tardanza si estás leyendo esto, la universidad, los exámenes, los mini drama de la vida me absorbieron completamente. Eren a pesar de llevar sus vestiditos de seda y sus broches de oro sigue siendo bien macho ajajaa eso lo veremos más adelante y Levi, oh Levi, si pudieras verlo como yo lo veo en mi cabeza te morirías. Es que es tan imponente y guapo, pero al mismo tiempo es tan lindo y gentil, no sé, ese hombre es de todo, además de ser muy atento con las personas que quiere. Y lo siento, pero esa vez no lo hicieron, y nuevamente te vuelvo a dejar intrigada ajaja tengo esa mala costumbre de darles encuentros nocturnos, así que esperemos el siguiente cap para ver en qué quedó todo eso. ¡Mil gracias por leerme aquí y en PL, estoy tan feliz contigo! Yo sabré que aunque no dejes review sigues ajaja con eso me tienes contenta para rato. ¡Un beso y un abrazo linda, te deseo lo mejor!

 **Filapalope88:** ¡Aquí tienes otro capítulo hecho con mucho cariño! Espero que lo hayas disfrutado, ¡Un abrazo!

 **YupinaBL:** ¡Mí amado homunculito anti emperadores bigotudos que tanto quiero en este vasto y hermoso mundo! Jamás es tarde para dejarme review, yo fui la que se demoró un montón con este cap. Mi culpa. Te agradezco por todo, desde estar pendiente por el fic hasta por estar ahí y siempre escucharme, acosarme con el fic y hacerme feliz. Tu ya te ganaste mi amor con el primer día que platicamos ajajaja sabes que adoro hablar contigo de los fics, de este fic sobre todo y muchas otras cosas, te quiero un montón mi pisha (así me sonaba en el drama ajajaa no te vayas a reír) y Dios, tengo tanto que decirte pero hay que conservar la calma, ¡pero no puedo! Sabes que me emociono con cualquier cosa, sobre todo porque este sería el primer review que te respondería y quería que fuera lindo y perfecto (y siento que no está resultando así pero sabes que lo hago desde mi corazón). Aún recuerdo cuando te dije que en semana santa actualizaría y no pasó, lo siento por eso, pero sabes cómo fueron mis días a partir de ahí. Ahora me siento feliz de haberlo actualizado, sobre todo porque este cap lo hice con mucho esfuerzo y cariño para ti, para no decepcionarte y porque te mereces algo lindo así como tú. Gracias por tus palabritas llenas de amor, siempre las aprecio, me haces mega feliz solo con platicar. Te quiero un montón homunculito de mi corazón, espero que hayas disfrutado del cap y que haya valido la pena esperar tanto (tienes una paciencia de los dioses) ¡Un abrazo gigante, lleno de mucho, mucho cariño!

 **Fujimy:** ¡Hola, hola! ¡Me alegra tanto que estés bien! Y Dios, tu review me encantó ajajaa siempre sabes cómo escribirlos para dejarme una sonrisa para rato. Oh, Petra lo hizo para no tener problemas con Levi ella no es tonta y sabe que corría peligro si le desobedecía pero eso la picó bastante y aunque no lo menciona, aún no lo olvida. ¡Tus ilusiones se van a hacer realidad! Tanto Levi como Grisha y Eren piensan en eso de ser consorte a futuro y es algo decisivo para la vida de Eren porque su padre tiene razón, está en peligro siendo solo un cairen. Eren tiene personas muy lindas a su alrededor como Sasha y Jean y son de mucho apoyo para las cosas que va a tener que afrontar más adelante. Este cap fue relativamente tranquilo por decirlo de alguna forma pero en el siguiente empiezan nuevamente los problemas, ¡pero no te preocupes! (qué fácil es decirlo ajajaja) Disculpa mi demora con el fic, estoy feliz de regresar con el cap que esperaban y sobre todo, espero que te guste, muchas gracias por leer y por tu lindo review (como todos los que me dejas siempre) ¡Un abrazo enorme pequeña Fujimy!

 **Guest 2:** ¡Espero que hayas revisado el día de hoy! Disculpa tanto mi demora, no volverá a suceder. Muchas gracias por esperar, ¡un abrazo lleno de cariño!

 **Guest 3:** ¡Hola, muchas gracias por tus palabras! Es una gran comparación la que hiciste porque Christa es como esos amigos que no se merecen ese nombre, hace más daño tenerla al lado que perderla. Eren en realidad tiene que endurecerse y madurar como le dijo su padre, eso significa empezar a tomar cartas en el asunto. ¡Y Petra es una gran rival! Ella sabe cómo moverse en ese ambiente, tiene más experiencia y es quien le pondrá muchas trabas a nuestro pequeño cairen. Disculpa mucho que me tardara pero aquí estoy con un nuevo cap largo y lleno de momentos lindos entre Levi y su baobei. El drama viene en camino así a disfrutar de los pequeños placeres ajaja. ¡Linda, te agradezco por leer y dejarme un review, te deseo un lindo día, mes, año y vida a ti también!

 **Narita:** ¡Por la universidad, lo siento tanto! Sé que me he demorado mucho y que parecía que estaba a punto de dejar la historia, disculpa si te preocupé así de feo. Ya está el cap y tienes para leer, tampoco me pienso tardar como en esta ocasión así que espera el siguiente ¿vale? ¡Un beso y un abrazo para ti!

 **Esto es algo pequeñito que quería decir aunque no tiene nada que ver con el fic. Últimamente he visto tantas noticias devastadoras sobre la situación por la que está pasando Venezuela. Somos países vecinos y tengo familia que vive allá, me duele mucho ver las noticias y saber por lo que están pasando, igualmente conozco chicas que me leen y son de allá. Mis amores, les mando mucha fuerza para que puedan sobrellevar esa situación, y a sus familias, no crean que las personas ignoramos su situación. Ánimo que la vida hay que enfrentarla con una sonrisa.**

 **¡Bueno, ahora sí hasta el siguiente cap! (No me tardaré, de verdad) ¿Un review? ¡Su opinión vale mucho para mí!**


	10. Los sauces lloran la sombra de la muerte

**¡Hola, hola mis corazones hermosos!, sé que ha pasado bastante tiempo desde la última actualización y creo que si señalara las razones por mi demora (desde las más banas hasta las más serias) se haría muy larga esta introducción. Solo quiero decirles que estoy muy feliz con todo el apoyo y la atención que recibió el último capítulo y que en verdad lamento haberlas dejado en un hilo. Quiero creer que aún siguen aguardando cada capítulo con expectativa y nuevamente me disculpó por mi lentitud ajaja pero como siempre, regreso con un capítulo más largo que compensa la demora, supongo. Las extrañé como no tienen idea y leer sus reviews me animó mucho para sacar este cap que es sin duda tedioso pero importante para el que sigue. Demasiado. Así que mis florecitas de albaricoque, ¡pongan su playlist de música china y disfruten!**

 **Agradezco a estas personitas porque cada una de ellas fue parte de la realización de este cap: a Magi Allie, mi ami que me ayudó con el fic y me iluminó en algunos detalles indispensables además de hacer dibujos preciosos de Eren y otras cosillas ajaja, a Yupina BL** **, ¡mi baby!, porque siempre está ahí para escucharme y (presionar un poquito ajaja) agilizar mi proceso de escritura y amar este fanfic tanto como yo. A Rivai por sus preciosos dibujitos de Eren cairen y Levi emperador ¡quedaron tan hermosos! Cada vez que me enseñas uno nuevo te superas, admiro tu trabajo. A Kuroko por ser tan dulce y estar pendiente del fic, ¡te mando un abrazo corazón! y a mi Lala porque ella tanto como yo ama a Hanji male (sí, por si no recuerdan Hanji aquí es hombre) ¡espero que te guste, lo hice con ilusión!**

 **Los personajes no son míos, son de Isayama, llevo dos años olvidando esta linea jajaja.**

 **Ahora el significado de algunas palabras por si no las conocen o no las recuerdan:**

 **Fitoterapia : Es el uso de productos de origen vegetal para la prevención, la curación o el alivio de una amplia variedad de síntomas y enfermedades. Forma parte de las llamadas terapias naturales.**

 **Miosotis : Conocidas como "nomeolvides" se encuentran entre nuestras flores más populares en cuanto a emblemas e historias.**

 **Shifu : Es un término chino que se traduce principalmente como 'padre adoptivo' también puede ser traducido como 'maestro' o 'profesor'. **

**Xuésheng : Se puede traducir como estudiante, alumno o aprendiz.**

 **Qi : Es un principio activo que forma parte de todo ser vivo y que se podría traducir como "flujo vital de energía". El concepto se encuentra en la filosofía china, en el taoísmo y en la medicina china.**

 **Recuerden que si tienen alguna duda, sea pequeña, pueden dejarla en los reviews y yo con todo mi cariño se las responderé. Al final he respondido a sus hermosos reviews como siempre.**

 **¡Ahora pueden leer!**

* * *

 **X**

 **Los sauces lloran la sombra de la muerte**

" _Un callado y adorable muchacho quedó conmigo en la torre de la muralla; no lo veo en parte alguna. Un silencioso y bello muchacho me dio una hoja roja; tan bella y delicada como él. De los prados trajo un retoño bello y raro; no es que él sea adorable pero me lo dio esa hermosura de muchacho."_

Lentamente el cairen fue despertando de su plácido sueño con la suavidad de la brisa tibia que el amanecer traía consigo. Uno a uno sus sentidos iban percibiendo lo que lo rodeaba a pesar de mantener los ojos cerrados; escuchaba a lo lejos las hojas de los árboles crujiendo al ser agitadas por el viento, el tintineo metálico e intimidante de las armaduras de los guardias al recorrer las calzadas, el repiqueteo dulce y débil de las alhajas de las mujeres de su palacio. Su piel era cobijada por la delicadeza de la seda que revestía la ostentosa cama, rebosante de almohadones y almohadas de exquisitos bordados y texturas. Se sentía extraño a pesar de la comodidad que experimentaba, pues no estaba acostumbrado a la sensación directa de su piel con la tibieza de las mantas, era como si de repente su cuerpo se hubiese despojado del peso de las preocupaciones que los días traían consigo. Era tanta la paz, la suavidad, que se obligó a abrir sus parpados para asegurarse de no encontrarse aún en un sueño.

Parpadeó cortamente, acostumbrándose a la parcial oscuridad de la amplia recamara donde el tiempo parecía no estar presente pues todo se encontraba en absoluta quietud. Algunos muebles del interior recibían los chorros de luz matinal que se filtraba a través de la intricada ornamentación de las finestras, o en medio de los diseños florales de las celosías que apenas eran cubiertas por finas cortinas de muselina de seda en las épocas de verano. Sus ojos perezosos no viajaron más allá de lo que podían percibir entre la luz y las sombras; la seda bordada del dosel y la gasa hilada colgaban desde las vigas de madera oscura impidiéndole observar los despojos de la noche anterior que él y el emperador habían provocado. Frotó con delicadeza sus parpados para tratar de alejar el sueño que aún se cernía sobre ellos, reprendiéndose al instante mientras apartaba sus dedos de ellos pues solo provocaría que con los años la piel de sus ojos se estirara y afeara prematuramente. Estiró sus extremidades para desentumirlas y así sentirse más despierto pero cuidando que sus movimientos no importunaran al hombre que reposaba al lado suyo y aún dormía profundamente con la espalda al aire y el amplio pecho apoyado cómodamente sobre el blando colchón que recogía su calor. El cairen se acomodó en una posición que le permitiese admirar al emperador durmiente, quién parecía ajeno a su inescrupulosa mirada verdosa, tan tranquilo y manso, tan distinto al hombre con el que había repetido la inquietante pero apasionante velada en La Cámara de los Caídos. Con cuidado guió su dedo índice hasta el rostro del pelinegro y apartó un grácil mechón azabache que le cubría parte del parpado, llevándolo hacía atrás junto a los demás, a continuación descendió por la sien sintiendo la pureza de la piel marfilada del emperador contra la yema de su dedo y así continuó su trayecto, desviándose hasta el entrecejo en donde se entretuvo con una sonrisa pícara y silenciosa. Con poca fuerza presionó el centro de sus cejas y lo bajó; ahora el rostro del emperador parecía disgustado. Cambió el rumbo de su acción y levantó el entrecejo provocando que las cejas perfectas, tan oscuras como el cabello del emperador, se curvaran en un gesto triste y lastimero, uno que Eren aún no había tenido la oportunidad de conocer por parte suya. Llevaba la cuenta de esos pequeños detalles por muy banal que pudiera escucharse, para él cada gesto de Levi era un regalo que atesoraba en el baúl de sus más preciadas memorias. La noche anterior las preciosas cejas de ala de cuervo habían cambiado muchas veces, él lo noto estando debajo del cuerpo del pelinegro mientras recibía con anhelo y sumisión sus caricias y roces. Sus cejas se juntaban cuando friccionaba la prominente virilidad contra la suya, sus ojos se entrecerraban y sus labios apenas podían formular palabras distintas a su nombre. Luego, esos mismos arcos oscuros se alzaban y la cara del emperador se contraía en extasías en el mismo instante que sus ojos se cerraban con fuerza y su cuerpo se tensaba encima del suyo, deshaciéndose en besos desordenados y oraciones inentendibles.

Dejó en paz su entrecejo y descendió sin prisas por el puente fino de su nariz respingada hasta llegar a la comisura de los labios sonrosados en donde aún descansaba el perfume de los besos que habían compartido como un par de bestias hambrientas. Sus mejillas se colorearon tenuemente al pasar el dedo a lo largo de la carne tibia y suave y recordar que esa misma boca le había besado lugares que ni él mismo se atrevía a palpar si no era limpiarlos. Sintió la necesidad de cerrar la corta distancia que había entre ambos cuerpos y abrazarse a él, dormir un poco más y perderse en el valle de los sueños junto al monarca que descansaba en su lecho, pero el bochorno del verano pululaba por toda la habitación haciendo imposible que recobrara el sueño con facilidad.

Hizo a un lado las mantas de seda que apenas cubrían sus largas piernas desnudas y se sentó sobre la cama, tanteando entre las sabanas, con algo de torpeza a causa de la poca luz, el abanico que llevaba la noche anterior el emperador y que recordaba haber lanzado sobre la cama en medio de la lluvia de besos que estaba recibiendo. Se estiró para abarcar buscar en todos los rincones del amplio colchón, entre las mantas desordenadas, hasta que sus dedos chocaron con el rígido padrón del abanico. Lo tomó con la mano y se recostó nuevamente, esta vez con el codo apoyado en el colchón y la muñeca sosteniendo su mentón en una posición que le permitía obtener una mejor visión del cuerpo del emperador quien aún dormía profundamente sin moverse ni un poco. Desplegó el gran abanico con maestría, notando que era más amplió y pesado de lo que podía apreciarse a simple vista, y lo agitó con sutileza sobre el rostro del pelinegro regalándole una suave brisa que apenas agitaba los cabellos azabaches. Se entretuvo un rato en su tarea de ventilar la figura desnuda de Levi a un lado suyo quién de vez en cuando cambiaba el compás de su respiración o dejaba escapar un suave suspiro entre sueños, a veces dejaba besos secretos sobre su frente, su nariz o se detenía para apartar algún cabello desobediente que se deslizara sobre sus parpados lisos. Quería quedarse así para siempre, en su habitación con los hilos de sol entrando como agua por los pequeños espacios de las puertas y las ventanas, con el lejano clamor de las aves en el cielo azul y basto llegando débilmente hasta sus oídos, con la tibieza de las sabanas que cubrían en vano su cuerpo joven y puro. Con la compañía del emperador al lado suyo, tan vulnerable como lo era ahora y a merced de sus caricias inocentes.

Detuvo paulatinamente el suave aleteo del abanico cuando los parpados del emperador temblaron con debilidad y sus extremidades se removieron con lentitud, estirándose y volviendo a encogerse en su lugar, liberando una profunda exhalación que parecía haberle nacido del fondo de su pecho, sin embargo volvió a quedarse quieto casi en la misma posición en la que había dormido, solo sus ojos grises se atrevieron a abrirse, desplegándose como los pétalos de una flor de plata en primavera. Eren fijó su mirada en ese par de lunas agudas moteadas con pequeños destellos dorados que nunca había alcanzado a apreciar. La mirada aún adormilada del emperador sostenía la suya sin decir absolutamente nada, su rostro lucía terso y sereno, parecía entretenido en escudriñar el rostro del cairen que tenía al lado suyo y sostenía un abanico estático en el aire. Eren se avergonzó por no haber aprovechado el tiempo para lavar su cara y peinar sus cabellos, así el emperador habría tenido una imagen más fresca y presentable de él y no el desorden de su melena castaña y el olor a vino de la noche anterior. Trató de distraer la atención que recibía su cara agitando nuevamente el abanico cerca del rostro de Levi, el cual cerró los ojos nuevamente con alivio al sentir el sudor enfriándose en su piel, esto durante algunos minutos, después sus ojos grisáceos se abrieron mucho más despiertos que antes y con un susurro ronco y reposado su voz se hizo escuchar:

—Soy feliz con el lozano verde de tu mirada. Amo tu exquisito cabello de seda y tu bello rostro. El delicado perfume del crepúsculo sigue aún en tus huellas…

Eren sonrió al escuchar las bonitas palabras que le hinchaban el corazón como vino espumoso en una copa de cristal, llevando el abanico hasta la punta de su nariz respingada para ocultar su risa tintineante y dulce.

—¿Desde hace cuanto tiempo planeaste esa frase? —preguntó el cairen retirando el abanico de su rostro, aún con la sonrisa intacta en sus labios piadosos.

En el rostro del emperador se formó una sonrisa que revelaba que era cierto, su pequeño gesto galante había sido descubierto.

—¿Me creerías si te digo que estuve ensayándolo durante todo el trayecto hasta tu palacio? —respondió él con gracia mientras le quitaba el abanico de la mano con cuidado y lo dejaba a un lado.

El cairen permitió que el hombre lo atrajera hasta su pecho amplio y cálido, sintiendo la piel aperlada e inmaculada contra la suya que parecía desprender los rastros de la esencia floral que había usado la noche anterior. La mano de Levi viajó hasta su espalda desnuda y ahí permaneció mientras trazaba pequeñas caricias con las puntas de sus dedos, de arriba abajo delineando con sensualidad perezosa la curvatura pronunciada, desde su cuello delgado hasta la estrecha cintura y ahí se quedaba un rato descansado. Eren escondió el rostro en su cuello y apoyó la mejilla sobre la piel tersa, aspirando la fragancia penetrante que caracterizaba al emperador y que solo él poseía.

—El sol hace señas por los balcones y las ventanas, y las aves ya han abandonado sus nidos entregándose al infinito cielo que los espera—susurró el castaño cerrando sus ojos—"Levántate temprano y no tendrás prisa; levántate tarde y lucharás con el destino", casi puedo escuchar la voz de mi padre reprendiéndome al enterarse de que su hijo no ha abandonado el letargo de las sabanas—bromeó, pues ciertamente Grisha no le permitía permanecer en la cama después de que el sol tocaba las crestas de las montañas en la lejanía.

—Ciertamente, cuando una generación cae en la pereza, la segunda generación disfruta de los caprichos y la inmoralidad—le dio la razón el emperador sin alterar el tiempo sus caricias que eran suaves y constantes.

A pesar de las sabias palabras ninguno parecía tener la intención de deshacer el abrazo y separar sus cuerpos tan prontamente. Era la primera vez que compartían un acercamiento prolongado, donde el ajetreo de sus oficios no les impedía tener un momento a solas, en la intimidad de una habitación apenas iluminada por la sensualidad de las lámparas de seda y papel de arroz.

—Aún así… me gusta estar así contigo—confesó Eren con los parpados de satén cubriendo celosamente las gemas verdosas que eran sus ojos—Aquí, en mi recamara, puedo llamarte por tu nombre, tener tu vista fija en la mía y tu corazón latiendo junto al mío. Anoche no deseaba que el alba llegara tan pronto porque sabía que tendrías que partir a tu palacio, dejando vacío tu lugar en mi lecho—su voz era parecida al susurro del viento que cabalgaba tranquilo entre los campos de trigo.

Sintió sobre su mansa melena castaña los labios gentiles del monarca posarse como una mariposa; el tacto era consolador, comprensivo y desbordante de cariño.

—Aunque me marche a los confines de la ciudad amurallada tú bien sabes, pequeño mío, que la estela de mi perfume seguirá acompañándote sobre tú dulce piel, y el fantasma de mis besos te recordará que nuestras citas nocturnas no son un sueño—Levi tomó entre sus dedos el fino mentón del cairen y levantó su rostro, acercando el suyo hasta rozar la punta de sus narices—Además, tú sabes muy bien que siempre regreso a tus brazos como la polilla blanca busca la luna.

—Lo sé—coincidió Eren, sonriendo con anhelo sobre los labios del emperador, recibiendo con gusto el tibio roce su boca húmeda la cual le sabía a miel después de escuchar el caudal de palabras que habían brotado de ella.

Continuaron con sus caricias inocentes hasta que unos golpes en la puerta de la enorme habitación resonaron, logrando que se separaran y fueran conscientes de que no podían retozar perezosamente y eludir sus responsabilidades. El emperador se incorporó, haciendo a un lado las sabanas de seda y el dosel, inclinándose a un lado de la cama, buscando sobre el suelo de madera pulida la túnica negra que había usado la noche anterior. Estiró su mano y la tomó, cubriendo su desnudez con ella y ajustando el cinto para que ninguna sirvienta o eunuco lo sorprendiera en tan desastrosa fachada.

—Duerme un poco más si lo deseas. Seguramente es Erwin quien toca la puerta y quiere saber si ya estamos despiertos—dijo mientras dejaba una caricia sobre los cabellos del cairen antes de alejarse y empezar a caminar hasta la puerta que daba a la estancia de la habitación.

Ahora, en medio de los pequeños caudales de luz y el dosel, apenas podía distinguir la fuerte espalda del emperador alejándose. Vio desde su cómoda posición como eran abiertas las puertas de par en par y extrañamente, detrás de ellas, habían dos figuras esperando.

—¿Ha ocurrido algo?—escuchó a Levi hablar bastante bajo, sin embargo el tinte preocupado de su voz era palpable.

Eren se incorporó y tomó asiento sobre el colchón, buscando su túnica azulada con torpeza sin apartar los ojos del frente, donde el dosel y las cortinas de la puerta le impedían apreciar la figura de quienes irrumpían sus aposentos.

—La consorte Rall reclama su presencia en el palacio Xian Ling. Parece que nuevamente la salud del príncipe Farlan ha desmejorado y su alteza teme que empeore. Dice que quizá la visita de su padre logre levantar el ánimo del príncipe—escuchó la voz de Erwin, y al igual que el emperador, modulaba su voz para que no fuera más que un murmullo que él sin embargo, lograba escuchar—He traído conmigo al líder del gran servicio médico como me ordenó la última vez.

—Saludos, su majestad.

El cairen quiso hacer a un lado el dosel y asomar su cabeza para observar el rostro de la voz masculina, quién al parecer era la cabeza del glorioso servicio médico de la Ciudad Prohibida. Bajó su mirada y encontró la túnica de seda azul a los pies del colchón. La tomó y mientras pasaba sus brazos por las amplias mangas trataba de no perder detalle de la agitada conversación que estaba llevándose bajo el marco de la puerta.

—Ordena a uno de los guardias del palacio que informe en Xian Ling sobre mi llegada. También dile a los siervos que preparen el baño y perfumen mis ropajes—explicó Levi haciendo a un lado la delicada cortina para pasar al salón que poseía la recamara del cairen—No olvides tener listo el palanquín—su voz se hacía cada vez más lejana al igual que sus pasos presurosos. Podía sentir el afán escondido bajo la firmeza de sus órdenes.

—El palanquín ya lo está esperando abajo—respondió Erwin con diligencia siguiendo a su señor con la misma prisa.

El silencio se hizo presente nuevamente, pero esta vez con una pesadez que lo intranquilizaban profundamente. Erwin había sonado verdaderamente preocupado y le daba la razón; Farlan era quizá la persona más importante en la vida del emperador, y así mismo la más importante para todos los moradores de la ciudad amurallada. Igualmente para él, el príncipe era un pequeño al cual adoraba con cariño desmedido y se sentía impotente al no poder seguir a Levi, solo relegado a aguardar inútilmente en la enorme cama de seda que ya no le parecía tan apetecible después de la amarga noticia.

Ciñó el cinto de la túnica azulada sobre su cintura e hizo a un lado el dosel, sentándose en el borde de la cama sin reparar en la presencia del otro caballero que aguardaba detrás de las cortinas de seda.

—¿Es usted cairen Jaeger? ¿El hijo de la madre misericordiosa?

Eren levantó su rostro hacía el frente, en donde estaba la puerta abierta de par en par aún con las cortinas obstruyendo su visión. Del otro lado podía distinguir la silueta oscura del caballero, quién se dirigía a él sin intenciones de atravesar el umbral. Se sintió algo nervioso pues no estaba acostumbrado a compartir la misma habitación con otro hombre a solas, menos cuando era un total desconocido al cual no le podía distinguir las facciones de su rostro. Aún así, enderezó su espalda, tan recto como un bambú, y respondió con absoluta calma:

—Así es, señor. ¿Puedo tener el gusto de escuchar su nombre?

Hubo un pequeño silencio, sin embargo no se impacientó y esperó que el caballero le respondiera.

—Hanji Zoe, líder del gran servicio médico—la voz del médico sonaba afable a pesar de las circunstancias—He escuchado que eras aprendiz en el campo de la medicina antes de entrar al harem—apuntó Hanji para su sorpresa, pues creía que el pasado de su vida era desconocido por la mayoría de las personas ahí dentro—Es importante tener educación—halagó.

—Agradezco que usted, una persona tan importante e instruida, tenga consideración con un simple aprendiz como yo—sonrió el cairen a pesar de que el médico seguramente no distinguiría su gesto entre las sombras, aún así la calidez en su voz era palpable.

—Puedo atreverme a asegurar que sus dotes en esta noble disciplina son envidiables, cairen Jaeger—insistió el médico. Haciendo una pequeña pausa, continuó—es por eso que solicito su presencia en el palacio Xian Ling.

El ceño de Eren se contrajo con estupefacción al escuchar la petición de Hanji, extrañado por el rumbo que la conversación estaba tomando. Esperaba que el médico continuara con sus preguntas, quizá saciando su curiosidad mientras esperaba que Erwin o algún siervo reclamaran su presencia fuera del palacio para partir al palacio de la consorte Rall, donde más médicos estarían aguardando la llegada de Hanji. No comprendía en qué podría ayudar su intervención, pues ciertamente su padre se había encargado que desde su tierna infancia se familiarizara con el Bencao de Shennong y el famoso libro Nei Jing del emperador amarillo, pero no creía estar al mismo nivel de un grupo de médicos de élite que atendía a la familia imperial.

—Señor, no comprendo la razón por la cual es necesaria mi presencia en el palacio de la consorte Rall. Sí, soy un aprendiz y he continuado con mis estudios dentro del harem, pero mis conocimientos no pueden compararse con la experiencia del gran servicio médico—explicó el castaño con educación su negativa, acariciando los tersos cabellos se su flequillo—Además creo que no es prudente que me presente ante la consorte Rall siendo éste un asunto familiar. La intimidad de la familia es algo sagrado que debe respetarse—concluyó a su pesar, pues él también quería ser de utilidad, sin embargo su conciencia le reprendía, recordándole el lugar que le correspondía en esa situación.

—Cairen Jaeger…—empezó Hanji sin ceder a la negativa—Acepta mi propuesta, no como cairen, sino como aprendiz— su voz se tornó solemne— Sé que tu maestro hizo especial énfasis en la fitoterapia cuando inició tu instrucción y es por esa razón que requiero de tus conocimientos en esa especialidad. Sólo yo y algunos discípulos míos se han dedicado a profundizar esta área de la medicina tan basta e inhóspita, pero no es suficiente. Necesito la compañía de alguien que complemente mis nociones y tú eres el candidato ideal.

—¿Cómo sabe que mi maestro ha profundizado mis estudios en la fitoterapia?—quiso saber Eren conmocionado ante el acierto de Hanji. Su padre era un aficionado a la investigación y descubrimiento de fármacos y venenos naturales y casi toda su vida la había dedicado a recopilar celosamente sus descubrimientos en un libro que compartía con su hijo y muy pocos amigos suyos, médicos como él, que pertenecían a su círculo.

La sombra de Hanji se hizo más grande, indicándole al castaño que él había dado un paso más cerca, aún sin la intención de atravesar la tenue muralla de tela que colgaba del marco de madera e impedía que sus rostros se conocieran.

—Tu padre es el autor del Bencao Gangmu, Grisha Jaeger. El aclamado médico de los nobles fuera de la ciudad imperial.

—¿Usted conoce la obra de mi padre?—Eren llevó una mano hasta sus labios, intentando ocultar su expresión pasmada ante la sorpresa de tal revelación—No es un libro conocido por muchos, solamente permite que sus allegados más confiables sepan de él. Eso quiere decir que ustedes se conocen—concluyó el cairen con intriga—¿Por qué no entra? Por favor, es algo incómodo mantener una conversación sin la compañía de un rostro a quién dirigirse—pidió con amabilidad. Quizá se trataba de algún amigo de su padre y esa era la razón por la cual conocía tantos detalles suyos y de su padre.

Las cortinas de seda color durazno se agitaron débilmente, dando paso a la figura alta de un varón al cual nunca había visto dentro de la ciudad prohibida, mucho menos en el exterior. Hanji apareció ante él vistiendo un ruqun de exquisita sencillez; la camisa, ru, era de una tonalidad aperlada, con cuello cruzado, una moda muy generalizada entre los hombres. La falda envolvente, conocida como qun, estaba fabricada de lino negro y no llegaba a tocar el suelo, sujeta a su cintura con un cintillo grisaceo, dejando a la vista los escarpines negros y sus medias de seda blanca. Sobre sus hombros caía despreocupadamente una amplía túnica de algodón negro donde se habían bordado delicados faisanes en las mangas de la misma. Lucía como alguien respetable, pero con una expresión afable en sus hermosas facciones, sin embargo cuando se fijó en sus ojos creyó vislumbrar un brillo malicioso en ellos. Sus ojos marrones, similares a las castañas maduras, parecían leer hasta el más mínimo gesto que realizaba y eso lo inquietaba; Hanji parecía tener la bondad de un diosecillo caprichoso que podía cambiar de parecer con facilidad.

—No era mi intención perturbar la paz de sus aposentos, cairen Jaeger—se excusó Hanji en frente del jovencito, manteniendo una distancia prudente.

Eren se aferró con fuerza a su túnica azul de seda, con la cual cubría su cuerpo, y se arrepintió al instante de haberle pedido que pasara, pues era probable que el médico hubiera notado la desnudez que ocultaba con naturalidad. Pero para su alivio Hanji jamás inclinó la mirada más allá de su rostro, ni pareció escandalizarse por la desnudez de sus pies. Un acto chocante para un joven cairen.

—Su presencia es bien recibida en mi palacio—habló Eren con naturalidad manteniendo la espalda recta y las manos descansando sobre su regazo—¿Ahora podría decirme de donde conoce a mi padre?—sonrió tenuemente, evitando formar la mayor cantidad de pliegues en sus mejillas para no incomodar al médico con señales de excesiva confianza.

—El doctor Jaeger fue mi primer y único shifu cuando vivía en el exterior—reveló Hanji, sonriendo con familiaridad ante el recuerdo de sus tiempos cuando era un aprendiz ignorante—Él noblemente aceptó la petición de mi padre, quién es un buen amigo suyo, para que me formara como médico en base a sus máximas y técnicas. Tenía catorce años cuando entré a su casa y tú no tendrías más de cinco años. Aún así jamás tuve la oportunidad de conocerte en persona, pues tu padre apenas permitía que yo despegara mi vista de los libros y las visitas a las casas de los pacientes eran muy frecuentes—rió suavemente al recordar la emoción con la que seguía los pasos de Grisha, siempre escuchando sus palabras con atención, como si se trataran de la sabiduría absoluta—A mis diecisiete años el doctor Grisha había anotado mil ochocientas noventa y dos hierbas en el Bencao Gangmu, al cual yo añadí trescientas setenta y cuatro. Tiempo después le ofrecieron al doctor Grisha ser el líder del gran servicio médico, pero él declinó con cortesía aquél rango tan importante. No podía encerrarse en la ciudad imperial, sin saber en qué condiciones vivirían sus siervos, ni cómo se manejarían sus tierras. Además siempre fue un hombre de noble corazón, y cuando podía, acudía al llamado de los menos afortunados para atender sus dolencias y obsequiarles medicina y cualquier otra cosa que necesitasen—contaba el médico con voz tranquila—Sin embargo—continuó con más energía—No desechó la oportunidad y me recomendó ante el antiguo líder del gran servicio médico. Me aceptaron, no en el mismo cargo que le ofrecían al doctor Grisha, pero sí como un médico de una rama decente y fue así como después de los años conseguí mi cargo—finalizó con satisfacción, ensanchando su sonrisa pícara al admirar la sorpresa del joven cairen delante suyo.

Eren apenas había cumplido diecisiete años y trataba de imaginar como un Hanji de su misma edad se había dedicado fervientemente a su oficio, tanto así, que su propio padre lo había presentado ante el gran servicio médico. Era admirable. Sentía un profundo respeto por el hombre que le sonreía con familiaridad, quizá por compartir un maestro en común que había guiado sus vidas. Después recordó que su padre le había contado hace varios años la historia de cómo rechazó la oferta de mudarse a la gran ciudad imperial y servir exclusivamente al entonces emperador de ese periodo; el emperador Kenny. Grisha le contó que en su lugar había presentado a un joven discípulo que parecía ser la misma encarnación de Huang Di. Sus ojos se abrieron suavemente al recordar ese nombre. Habían ocasiones en las cuales escuchaba de los labios de su padre escaparse un nombre similar: "Huang Ji",el discípulo del que más se enorgullecía y al cual había introducido en la ciudad imperial. Era Hanji, eran los mismos.

—¿Usted es Huang Ji? ¿El xuésheng de mi padre?—preguntó.

Hanji afirmó suavemente con una sonrisa nostálgica en su bello rostro.

—Era un juego de palabras que el doctor Grisha había hecho para mí. Solía repetir que yo le recordaba a Huang Di, y de alguna forma nuestros nombres le eran similares, así que unió ambos y empezó a llamarme así. Para mí estaba bien, después de todo eso significaba que yo era cercano para él.

—Mi padre lo aprecia bastante, en sus labios se forma una sonrisa cuando lo menciona, y de su boca brotan elogios al recordar sus virtudes—dijo el castaño, sonriendo con dulzura, imaginando la alegría de su padre al enterarse que su hijo y su mejor alumno habían cruzado sus caminos, compartiendo con dichosa nostalgia el recuerdo del talentoso doctor.

Hanji sonrió un poco más.

—Me complace escuchar aquellas consideraciones a través de la boca de su hijo—el médico inclinó con suavidad la cabeza, y suavizó su expresión, recobrando el semblante calmo y analítico nuevamente—Con todo esto, creo que ahora entiende la importancia de su presencia en el palacio de la consorte Rall—y anticipándose ante una nueva negativa por parte del cairen, agregó—Ambos hemos sido formados por el mismo guía, instruidos por la misma mano. Creo que este es el momento propicio para que la semilla que sembró su padre, germine.

Eren guardó silencio durante varios segundos que se le hicieron eternos. Bajó la mirada hasta sus pequeñas manos que descansaban sobre sus piernas, y las admiró; eran bonitas, tenían el tamaño ideal. Sus dedos eran rectos y estilizados, como el tallo de una orquídea. Sus palmas eran blandas y tibias como el pan fresco, sus uñas limpias, almendradas, siempre rosadas, brillaban saludablemente. Todo era cubierto por una fina capa de piel satinada y perfumada, perfecta, sin asperezas ni cicatrices pues no conocían el peso de las herramientas del arado o la rigidez del mango de una espada. Eran bellas pero ociosas. Su expresión se ensombreció al darse cuenta de lo ciertas que eran las palabras del médico que aguardaba silencioso en frente suyo, debía aprovechar la instrucción de su padre y poner en práctica todo lo que había aprendido a su lado. La tenue llama ambiciosa que representaba su sueño de seguir los pasos de Grisha ardió con vivamente en su pecho y sin pensarlo más resolvió aceptar la propuesta de Hanji.

—Tiene razón, sería insensato de mi parte negarme a su propuesta. La salud de su alteza se sostiene sobre un hilo frágil y si mis conocimientos pueden ser de utilidad, entonces lo haré—habló con decisión levantando su rostro en dirección a Hanji—Debo pedirle que se retire por favor. Llamaré a mi dama de compañía y las sirvientas para que preparen el baño y mi vestido. No me tardaré—expresó con seguridad. No tendría tiempo para un baño de tina, así que tendría que hacer uso de los jarrones de agua.

El médico asintió con profundidad, sonriendo con placer al obtener una respuesta afirmativa por parte del hijo de su maestro.

—No se preocupe, le avisaré a las siervas que aguardan en su puerta para que llamen a su dama de compañía y alisten lo necesario—se ofreció mientras daba unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás en dirección a la puerta donde colgaban las finas cortinas—Agradezco su ayuda, cairen Jaeger—su mano izquierda cubrió su puño derecho e inclinó su espalda en una reverencia que duró muy poco pues rápidamente enderezó se incorporó y abandonó la habitación alborotando con una pequeña brisa la quietud de las cortinas.

Eren permaneció estático en su lugar sobre el blando colchón, entre la luz y las sombras que manchaban traviesamente las paredes y el suelo. Parpadeó con la suavidad del aleteo de un gorrión adulto y esperó que entraran las mujeres con sus alhajas chochando tiernamente en sus sienes, avisándole que estaban ahí para ayudarle. Sasha fue la primera en aparecer con un jarrón de agua caliente y perfumada desprendiendo una delicada estela de vapor. Las sirvientas aparecieron detrás de ella cargando platos con agua y toallas de algodón y seda.

—Buenos días, mi señor—saludó Sasha—Las sirvientas están ayudando al emperador con sus ropajes—informó presurosa mientras retiraba del cuerpo del castaño la túnica de seda azul.

Tomó con delicadeza la mano de su señor y lo guió hasta la sala de la gran recámara donde la las sirvientas revoloteaban como abejas laboriosas, agitando con gracia la estela de sus faldas que se mecían con cada pequeño paso. Sin perder el tiempo lavaron el cuerpo del cairen con las toallas de agua tibia, para después perfumar su cuerpo con aceite de lirio blanco y lavar su dentadura con pasta de menta fresca.

Al no disponer del tiempo suficiente para el ritual que significaba vestirse y adornar su cabellera con alhajas y pendientes, decidió que llevaría un weimao pues esto le permitiría cubrir sus cabellos y parte de su rostro, ya que tampoco se detendría demasiado en avivar sus facciones con pigmentos florales. Tres jovencitas llegaron con el ruqun que Sasha había escogido dada la facilidad con la que podrían vestir al castaño con él sin restarles tiempo. Mientras una sirvienta se encargaba de poner la camisa de seda negra, la cual poseía la particularidad de tener las mangas largas de color blanco, otra jovencita ajustaba la falda larga de raso negro con franjas de un rosa pálido similar a los pétalos de las rosas de su jardín; ambas franjas, negras y rosadas, tenían delicados bordados florales en hilo de oro al igual que el pecho de la camisa de seda negra. Eren sintió su vientre comprimirse levemente cuando la sierva ajustó la faja de seda cruda, atando encima de ella un fino cinto borgoña. Su cuello fue rodeado por un collar de hilillos dorados los cuales caían sobre su pecho en una cascada de pepitas de jade blanco y perlas. Desplegó los brazos cuando dos jovencitas extendieron la extensa chalina de gasa borgoña y la posaron con parsimonia sobre sus antebrazos.

Maquilló su rostro con ligereza, haciendo especial énfasis en sus labios de rosa roja, los cuales lucían tiernos y blandos, así mismo con sus mejillas, coloreándolas de rosa para que tuvieran un aspecto saludable, terso y agradable a la mirada. Cuando su melena castaña fue cepillada tomó asiento en una de las sillas de palo de rosa de la habitación y permaneció inmóvil mientras Sasha posaba sobre su cabeza el sombrero con velo blanco. Las manos diligentes de su dama de compañía ciñeron el velo de gasa blanca en la base del weimao y bajaron hasta su mentón, donde anudó los cintos blancos para que el sombrero no fuera a caer.

—Será mejor que nos apresuremos—dijo Eren cuando las sirvientas se hicieron a un lado para darle espacio.

Eren y Sasha caminaron presurosos por los pasillos del palacio envueltos en una estela de tela fina que los perseguía. Bajaron en tropel las escaleras y se precipitaron hacía la entrada del palacio donde Jean hacía guardia bajo la sombra del pórtico rojizo.

—¿Dónde está el emperador?—preguntó Eren casi sin aliento, buscando con la mirada la procesión que solía acompañar al monarca cuando se paseaba por las calles de la ciudad prohibida.

—El señor Smith dijo que esperarían aquí—Sasha también lucía confundida, pues el compañero del emperador había sido explicito en su petición.

—Se fueron hace algunos minutos—les informó Jean con su mano descansando sobre el mango de la espada en posición de defensa—Un hombre insistió durante bastante tiempo para que su majestad partiera, recordándole que la consorte Rall lo reclamaba—el guardia pasó una mano sobre sus ojos intentando inútilmente disipar el cansancio que reposaba en sus parpados—Debe andar en algún lugar… lo vi deambular entre los jardines pero después lo perdí de vista—lamentó con una sonrisa cansada.

Antes de que Eren lograra proferir alguna palabra, unos pasos llamaron su atención, los cuales veían desde la calzada que guiaba a los jardines aledaños. Hanji emergió entre los sauces como un dios silvestre, llevando entre sus dedos distintas hierbas y flores.

—¡Cairen Jaeger!—lo llamó, acercándose con calma hacía ellos—Debo pedirte una disculpa. Le he pedido a su majestad que avance delante de nosotros pues la consorte Rall no puede esperar mucho tiempo. Ha sido una tarea difícil, ¡el emperador no quería marcharse sin su cairen!. Aún así le recordé que en Xian Ling están los doctores que atienden el palacio de la consorte Rall y debe presentarse ante ellos.

Sasha, quien escuchaba silenciosa al lado de su señor, se fijó en el particular ramillete de hierbas que cargaba el médico y no se abstuvo de preguntar:

—¿Para qué son todas esas plantas, señor?

Hanji sonrió tenuemente en dirección a la castaña, enseñándole el pintoresco ramo para que saciara su curiosidad. Eren había identificado la mayoría de las plantas y sospechó que quizá el médico las llevaba consigo para utilizarlas en el tratamiento del príncipe Farlan.

—Mientras esperaba que cairen Jaeger bajara de sus aposentos decidí dar una vuelta por los jardines del palacio y me topé con una vasta colección de hierbas a las cuales deseo darles una utilidad en el futuro—decía Hanji mientras separaba un puñado de plantas violáceas de tallo fino—Especialmente para el joven guardia que cuida su puerta—expresó con bondad extendiéndole el pequeño ramo al cairen, quien lo recibió entre sus manos—Luce somnoliento y sus movimientos son erráticos.

Eren se giró hacía Jean, el cual estaba algunos pasos más atrás, y ciertamente lucía cansado y fatigado. Dedujo por la sombra que teñía la delgada piel debajo de sus ojos que el guardia no había descansado debidamente y el sueño lo entorpecía. Incluso su acostumbrada sonrisa de sol parecía vacilante. Caminó hacía Jean y tomando su mano, dejó en la palma el ramito de flores, y él le regresó la mirada confundido sin entender a qué se debía aquella acción tan repentina.

—Es lavanda—explicó el cairen—Una planta medicinal que se destaca por sus propiedades relajantes. Preparada en una infusión ayudará a calmar los nervios y el insomnio—su mano dejó de sostener la del guardia, alejándola con tranquilidad para que las flores no cayeran sobre el suelo—No has dormido bien, ¿no es así?—quiso saber, anticipándose a la respuesta.

Jean afirmó un par de veces con su cabeza, sonriendo apenado al verse descubierto.

—Se suponía que solo debía realizar la segunda vigilia, sin embargo Marco, mi compañero, no se sentía bien y yo me ofrecí para cubrir la tercera vigilia—especificó el castaño.

—Supongo que tu turno debe terminar pronto. Siendo así, ve adentro y llama a Connie, dile que ordene preparar una infusión con la lavanda que Hanji ha recogido y que disponga un cuarto para que descanses un rato—ordenó Eren con una sonrisa de madre sobre sus labios de rosa roja—Espero que no se te cruce por la cabeza marcharte sin obedecerme—dijo más severo, pero sin borrar de su rostro la dulce sonrisa que era cubierta por la gentil sombra del weimao.

—Como ordene, mi señor—Jean inclinó su cabeza dócilmente, mirándolo como un pajarillo inocente, quizá pidiendo perdón silenciosamente por ser tan descuidado con su salud.

El cairen negó cortamente, sonriéndole por última vez antes de marcharse con Hanji y Sasha. Ya habían perdido mucho tiempo afuera del palacio y con seguridad el emperador ya habría llegado al palacio de la consorte Rall, así que lo apropiado era apresurar el paso y no hacerlos esperar. Durante todo el trayecto la mente del castaño se llenó de inseguridades, algunas absurdas, otras que lo inquietaban bastante, pero la voz de Hanji apareció en su cabeza como un mantra adormecedor el cual repetía una y otra vez las mismas palabras:

Se presentaría en Xian Ling, no como un cairen, sino como un aprendiz.

* * *

" _A pesar de la gloria y la fama uno no puede rechazar a quién amó una vez. Muchos llegan hasta el límite del dolor como arboles que se empujan y sollozan. ¡Qué la vida solitaria de la corte te dé felicidad! ¡Qué tus sueños duren mil otoños!"_

En los pasillos del palacio Xian Ling se sentía la perturbadora calma de los siervos que caminaban delante de ellos, guiándolos hasta los aposentos del príncipe a través de los infinitos pasillos que se dividían como caudales de ríos en distintas direcciones. Cuando caminaban a través de los "pozos del cielo" solían toparse con una exquisita y exuberante flora, en donde también se apreciaban jarrones y vasijas de una porcelana tan fina, capaz de romperse en mil pedazos al igual que un diente de león dispersándose con el viento. Estos espacios ventilaban los cuartos aledaños y equilibraban las energías en el palacio, impidiendo que el calor se encerrara y el viento fluyera. Dejaron atrás la hipnotizante visión de los jardines para adentrarse a un pasillo de techo alto, en donde colgaban de las vigas rojizas varias linternas con sus pendientes de jade suspendidos en el aire. Eren miró con disimulo al eunuco que caminaba al lado suyo y notó que su rostro se tensaba cada vez que se acercaban a la sobrecogedora puerta de madera roja que cada vez se hacía más grande e intimidante. Hanji lucía como un estanque de agua mansa e imperturbable; sus ojos no se distraían con los suntuosos tapices y murales que colgaban de las paredes, seguían fijos en la lejanía, pues ya estaba familiarizado con aquél pasillo hasta el más mínimo detalle.

La puerta estaba custodiada por un numeroso grupo de guardias que empuñaban amenazantes sus espadas y a un lado aguardaba de pie la numerosa corte del emperador con sus cabezas inclinadas, fijas en el brillo del mármol bajo sus pies. El incienso de los pebeteros que cargaban las sirvientas pululaba en al aire, indicando a quien cruzara por aquél lugar sobre la presencia del emperador quien estaba cerca, y a juzgar por el la intensidad de la fragancia, parecía que habían pasado varios minutos desde su llegada.

—Soy el líder del gran servicio médico, Hanji Zoe. Cairen Jaeger y yo estamos aquí por orden de su majestad para revisar el estado de salud del príncipe Farlan—habló el joven médico ante los guardias que custodiaban la puerta con recelo.

Eren hizo a un lado el velo de su weimao, permitiendo que su rostro se observara con más facilidad ante la escrupulosa mirada de los hombres, quienes finalmente se apartaron, abriendo las pesadas puertas de madera que crujieron levemente ante el lento movimiento.

Atravesaron el amplio salón de la habitación del príncipe, donde las sirvientas trabajaban sin levantar sus cabezas ante la interrupción. Hanji les indicó con un suave gesto de su mano a los siervos que los habían guiado desde la entrada del palacio que ya podían retirarse y regresar a sus labores. Llegaron hasta una segunda puerta rojiza que daba a la recamara del príncipe, donde debían estar reunidos los médicos, la consorte Rall y el emperador. Los guardias se hicieron a un lado, abriendo la pesada puerta para que los tres invitados pasaran.

Lo primero que vio Eren cuando las puertas se abrieron enteramente fue a un gran número de sirvientas reunidas en una esquina de la habitación como un ramo de flores de seda verde y azul, todas con sus manos escondidas dentro de las mangas azuladas de sus hanfu, las cuales apoyaban sobre sus vientres. Un considerable grupo de médicos se encontraba de rodillas delante de la cama del príncipe, en donde Petra se encontraba sentada acariciando con suavidad el pecho de su hijo adormilado. Levi permanecía de pie, al otro lado de la cama, cerca de su hijo pero al mismo tiempo encarando a los médicos para saber su veredicto final, sin embargo sus ojos grisáceos abandonaron la figura de los hombres de hanfu negro, posándose sobre los recién llegados, al igual que los ojos de la consorte.

—Saludos, su majestad y alteza—saludaron los tres con una reverencia profunda desde el marco de la puerta.

—Pueden ponerse de pie —permitió Levi asintiendo suavemente.

Los tres dieron varios pasos dentro de la recamara, escuchando como a sus espaldas se cerraban las pesadas puertas de madera y ahora eran presa de los ojos curiosos de los presentes que miraban silenciosos desde su lugares. Petra se incorporó con ayuda de Ymir, quien permanecía a su lado fielmente con su tan acostumbrado rostro imperturbable, y sonrió al cairen que correspondió su gesto con algo de pena, pues sabía que estaba irrumpiendo una escena intima que no la hacía sentir cómoda.

—Cairen Jaeger, me alegra tanto que estés aquí. Me conmueve tu preocupación por la salud de mi pequeño hijo—dijo con ojos enternecidos—Los médicos de mi palacio ya han revisado al principie y justamente estábamos a punto de escuchar la razón de su malestar, así que llegas en un buen momento.

Sin embargo antes de que el líder del cuerpo médico de Xian Ling pudiese abrir su boca, el emperador levantó su mano ordenando que guardara silencio, cosa que obedeció el hombre regresando su mirada el suelo.

—He llamado a Hanji para que de un segundo diagnostico, y él ha pedido la asistencia de cairen Jaeger, así que aún no ha concluido el veredicto—dijo en dirección a la consorte, quién le regresó la mirada con extrañeza.

—Majestad, los médicos de Xian Ling son hombres sabios y eficientes que han atendido al príncipe por bastante tiempo. Algunos de ellos lo han visto crecer y correr alrededor de los jardines. No tiene que dudar de sus capacidades—su mirada se dirigió hacía el médico que anteriormente había tratado de dar el veredicto final y asintió, dando su consentimiento para que hablara.

El hombre, aún de rodillas al igual que sus semejantes, giró su rostro hasta la figura del emperador que esperaba silencioso sus palabras. Fijó sus ojos en el mármol del suelo, pues le era menos sobrecogedor que los lobunos ojos grisáceos del hombre que resguardaba el sueño de su hijo enfermo.

—Su majestad, hemos descubierto que aquello que aqueja al príncipe Farlan es una dolencia interna. Puedo afirmar con certeza que se trata de un trastorno de qi, específicamente un vacío de energía—dictaminó el hombre con solemnidad—Es menester que el príncipe guarde absoluto reposo dentro de sus aposentos, y esto puede llevar varios días.

Petra asintió repetidas veces, suspirando con alivio al escuchar la causa de la enfermedad de su único hijo. Sin embargo Levi no compartía la misma tranquilidad de su consorte, pues su mirada severa y preocupada no cambió. Dejó de mirar al médico que aguardaba silencioso alguna pregunta u orden y observó a Hanji, quien entendió su silenciosa orden.

—Ven, cairen Jaeger—pidió el médico.

—Puedes esperar aquí—susurró Eren a Sasha antes de seguir los pasos de Hanji.

—Como ordene, mi señor—aceptó la castaña inclinando su cabeza.

El cairen escuchó el eco de sus escarpines sobre el suelo porque era tal el silencio, que podía escuchar la pausada respiración del infante proveniente desde la cama. El velo del weimao era una barrera que lo protegía los inescrupulosos ojos curiosos que seguían sus movimientos con agudo detalle. Al posicionarse delante del pelinegro tuvo una mejor visión del príncipe; a simple vista podía advertir que tenía fiebre pues sus mejillas parecían teñidas de polen rosado, sus cabellos estaban humedecidos, quizá producto de la abundante transpiración o los paños húmedos con los que refrescaban sus sienes. Su corazón se encogió al ver como la ardiente juventud de Farlan se había reducido a una débil y pequeña llama que podía parecer ante el más mínimo soplo. Quizá esta era la misma visión que su padre se había llevado consigo cuando atendió al príncipe aquél día, y que él no había conocido por su descuido; el destino le demostraba que cualquiera que fuera el camino que tomara, no podría impedir ciertos eventos que ya estaban destinados a suceder.

—De ser así, entonces Hanji apoyará el diagnostico del cuerpo médico. No quiero dejar ningún cabo suelto cuando se trata de la salud de mi hijo, es por eso que necesito una segunda revisión que me de la seguridad de que ese veredicto es correcto—dijo Levi con un tono de voz inflexible, sin aceptar ninguna negativa.

Petra le sostuvo la mirada a su esposo en silencio durante unos segundos, desviándola después hacía alguna parte de la habitación.

—Como ordene, su majestad—aceptó la mujer con una sonrisa resignada en sus bellos labios—Tomaré asiento para no entorpecer la tarea de Hanji y cairen Jaeger—y con ayuda de Ymir, se dirigió al diván que estaba del otro lado de la habitación, donde tenía una amplía perspectiva del procedimiento que iba a llevarse a cabo.

—Lo dejo en sus manos—murmuró Levi ante ellos, posando su mano cansada sobre el hombro del cairen, un tacto cálido que fue acompañado por una mirada agradecida—Gracias por venir hasta aquí—le dijo Levi al castaño con una sonrisa débil.

—Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por usted—susurró Eren con una sonrisa cargada de ternura—Todo saldrá bien—aseguró antes de apartarse y seguir a Hanji, quien ya tenía sus instrumentos preparados sobre una mesita baja a un lado de la cama.

El médico castaño tomó lugar donde antes se encontraba la consorte Rall, haciendo a un lado las numerosas mantas que cubrían al príncipe para así poder llevar a cabo su examen. Eren echó hacia atrás el weimao para que no interfiriera con su visión y se posicionó junto a Hanji, quien de un cofre de considerable tamaño extrajo una fina caja de madera tallada que Eren reconoció a simple vista; se trataba de un juego de agujas con las que se realizaba la acupuntura. A su juicio, Hanji quería asegurarse de que el diagnostico era correcto realizando los mismos pasos del líder del cuerpo médico imperial.

—¿Qué síntomas presentó el príncipe Farlan cuando su salud empezó a decaer?—preguntó Hanji en medio del ensordecedor silencio de los presentes.

—La niñera del príncipe me informó que esta mañana, cuando fue a despertarlo, había notado que le costaba mantenerse despierto, lucía fatigado. No quiso probar bocado de su comida, lo único que dijo es que sentía nauseas y que deseaba dormir un poco más—respondió la consorte desde el diván apretando sus manos con angustia—Me preocupé cuando vine a ver cómo se encontraba y no despertó a pesar de mis llamados. Su respiración era muy pesada, como si algo presionara su pecho—agregó en un hilo de voz que fue acompañado por un gesto de dolor atravesando su delicado rostro.

Hanji volvió su mirada al cuerpo del príncipe que yacía dormido sobre los esponjosos almohadones y bajo la mirada expectante de los presentes, empezó a retirar el hanfu de gasa celeste que cubría el cuerpo del infante. Deshizo el nudo de su vientre y dejó expuesta la camisilla blanca que iba bajo el vestido, repitiendo la misma acción para retirarla y despejar el área superior de su cuerpo. Eren tomó las prendas y las acomodó sobre la cama, ayudando a Hanji a ubicar el cuerpo de Farlan en una posición que mantenía sus miembros rectos para que la sangre circulara sin obstrucciones. A pesar de los movimientos y leves sacudidas, el príncipe apenas reaccionaba, cosa que preocupó a Eren pues hasta un hombre con el sueño más pesado que el de una roca podría haber respingado ante el tacto de sus palmas tibias.

—Según la consorte Rall, los síntomas que presentó el príncipe Farlan fueron cansancio, fatiga, ausencia de apetito y respiración errática—enumeró Hanji para él y para Eren, quien estaba inclinado a un lado suyo—Si bien son síntomas que se presentan ante el vacío de qi, son muy usuales en cualquier otra patología. Quiero comprobar si los demás síntomas que se presentan en esta situación se manifiestan, ¿puedes recordarlos?—inquirió Hanji tomando un guante de seda blanco del cofre, poniéndolo en su mano derecha.

—La lengua adquiere una tonalidad pálida y presenta hinchazón—dijo el cairen, sintiendo que retrocedía en el tiempo y regresaba a los días en los cuales acompañaba a su padre a la casa de los nobles y mientras Grisha iba tratando al paciente, él le realizaba preguntas que se relacionaban con el examen.

Hanji asintió silencioso y con cuidado abrió la pequeña boca de Farlan, introduciendo su mano enguantada para extraer la delgada lengua del niño entre sus dedos. La observó con detenimiento y Eren hizo lo mismo, percibiendo que el órgano poseía una coloración normal y su tamaño no parecía alterado. Hanji guardó la lengua dentro de la boca del príncipe y retiró el guante de seda de su mano, dejándolo dentro del cofre.

—No parece presentar alguna anomalía—murmuró Eren con los ojos fijos en Hanji.

—No, está bien. Sin embargo no podemos descartar las posibilidades aún—negó el médico—¿El siguiente síntoma?

—Pulso débil—contestó automáticamente el cairen—Estamos en verano, eso quiere decir que su pulso debe ser amplio—agregó, recordando que las estaciones del año influenciaban el pulso de las personas.

—Lo estimado son más de cuatro o cinco pulsaciones por respiración al tratarse de un niño. No debe presentar interrupciones o enlentecimientos—explicaba el médico mientras tomaba el brazo izquierdo de Farlan entre sus manos, pues este era el lugar donde se podía apreciar con mayor fuerza el pulso del paciente. Los dedos de Hanji iniciaron una presión suave ejerciendo fuerza paulatinamente con sus dedos hasta llegar al hueso y después de algunos segundos, disminuyó la fuerza de su toque poco a poco—La técnica que he realizado es conocida como pulso Fu y sirve para determinar la insuficiencia de qi y en este caso, el príncipe presenta una pulsación baja, similar a la de un hombre mayor—le indicó al cairen que escuchaba atentamente sus explicaciones.

Eren cabeceó repetidas veces con la mirada perdida sobre el rostro de Farlan que continuaba sereno tratando de recordar alguna patología que estuviese olvidando, pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando el cuerpo del niño se sacudió con vigor y se contrajo, haciéndose un ovillo como si se protegiera de algo que quisiera dañarlo. Los labios de Farlan se contrajeron en un mohín y su ceño se frunció con fuerza tratando de aguantar algo que parecía querer escapar de su boca que no daba paso al habla. Al entender lo que estaba sucediendo, el cairen tomó al niño en brazos y se sentó junto a él, incorporándolo y cobijándolo bajo su brazo para que no cayera nuevamente sobre la cama.

—¡Tiene arcadas, traigan un cuenco, rápido!—ordenó Eren intentando que mantuviese su cabeza erguida.

Las sirvientas que estaban presentes se dispersaron como mariposas al aire buscando en la habitación algún cuenco o jarrón antes de que el niño pudiera manchar sus ropas y el suelo con los desagradables fluidos de su interior. Levi, quien observaba junto a Petra en el diván atravesó el cuarto a zancadas y tomó asiento al otro de Farlan para tranquilizarlo, acariciando repetidas veces su pequeña espalda para darle fortaleza al príncipe que luchaba por no ceder ante las nauseas.

—Tranquilo hijo, estoy aquí contigo…—susurraba el emperador con dulzura a pesar de mantener en sus ojos una profunda angustia al presenciar la penosa situación de su primogénito.

—Aquí tiene, señor—suspiró Sasha con un cuenco de porcelana verde entre sus manos, entregándoselo al médico, quien se encontraba de rodillas delante del pequeño.

—Muchas gracias, pequeña—agradeció Hanji con una sonrisa el gesto de la dama de compañía.

Adivinando lo que venía a continuación, Hanji acercó el cuenco al rostro del príncipe y en ese mismo instante un tropel de fluidos se liberó desde el interior de Farlan. Sus pequeños hombros temblaban y sus pequeñas manos se sujetaban del mismo cuenco tratando de encontrar algo en lo cual aferrarse en medio de esos angustiosos segundos. Cuando el cuerpo del infante cesó de estremecerse el cuenco fue retirado y echo a un lado, en medio de la respiración errática y los sollozos del príncipe se escucharon los escarpines presurosos de Petra, quien se acercaba como una deidad envuelta en un hanfu lila y túnica azulada con chalina rosada flotando detrás de ella. Eren se puso de pie permitiendo que la consorte tomara asiento junto a su hijo y lo cobijara con su túnica de lirios perfumados, limpiándole delicadamente la comisura de la boca con un pañuelo mientras repartía besos sobre la cabellera del niño.

—¡Mi pobre hijo, mi pequeño príncipe, mi Farlan!—susurraba con angustia besando sus cabellos, acunándolo como un ave a su polluelo bajo su ala cálida y protectora—¿Por qué tienes que padecer las dolencias de quienes están a un paso de culminar su camino? ¿Por qué de todos los varones del reino tenías que ser tú, hijo mío?—se preguntaba al borde de los sollozos sin importarle lucir vulnerable ante los siervos y los guardias.

Hanji se incorporó con gesto pensativo, analizando lo que acababa de suceder con la vista perdida en el cuenco que reposaba en el suelo, escudriñando la sustancia levemente amarillenta que descansaba en su interior. En silencio se inclinó nuevamente sobre el príncipe y pidiendo permiso a la consorte, levantó el brazo del pequeño, palpando debajo de él con su mano si había algún rastro de sudoración excesiva, peculiaridad que no halló.

—No presenta sudoración espontánea—anotó en voz alta el médico al frotar sus dedos.

—Cuando la energía del qi desciende, la sudoración se hace presente debajo del brazo—añadió Eren también pensativo. Era extraño, pues generalmente este era uno de los síntomas que sobresalían en el diagnostico—¿Farlan? ¿Puedes oírme?—preguntó dirigiéndose al pequeño que apoyaba su cabeza sobre el torso de su madre con los ojos cerrados. A pesar de esto recibió una pequeña afirmación por parte del niño—¿Te duele algo más? ¿La cabeza? ¿El estomago?—indagó, recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa del príncipe.

—Me duelen ambos—fue el susurro apenas audible del pequeño.

Los ojos de Hanji y Eren chocaron inmediatamente después de hacer varias conjeturas. Por la forma en la que el médico fruncía su entrecejo podía afirmar que el diagnostico del líder el cuerpo médico imperial estaba errado, y no se trataba de un vacío de energía. Los vómitos, el dolor de abdomen, la ausencia de sudoración… eran síntomas provocadas por algo mucho peor que el desequilibrio del organismo. No estaba del todo seguro de haber llegado a la misma conclusión que Hanji, pero si estaba en lo correcto todo se trataba de algo muy peligroso para la salud de un niño.

Farlan estaba intoxicado.

¿Cómo pudo suceder? Se preguntaba el cairen, pues no lucía como una simple intoxicación por ingesta de alimentos. Farlan lucía como si estuviera dopado bajo algún narcótico, su energía era casi nula y sus ojos eran incapaces de mantenerse abiertos y enfocar algún rostro delante de ellos.

—Por lo que hemos presenciado ahora puedo asegurar que esto no se trata de la energía del qi—habló cuidadosamente Hanji mirando a la pareja que consolaba a su hijo—Los síntomas son engañosos, las patologías suelen compartir características similares, es por eso que pasar por alto el más mínimo detalle puede llevar a la dirección incorrecta. La piedra desechada por el arquitecto, señores, es la clave del ángulo—fue el pequeño sermón que dirigió a los médicos que continuaban de rodillas conteniendo la respiración, inmóviles, aguardando temerosos el final del diagnostico—Lo que presenta el príncipe Farlan es una intoxicación—determinó.

Se escucharon los suspiros escandalizados de las sirvientas y las niñeras quienes se miraban las unas a las otras con disimulo preguntándose en qué momento habrían descuidado al príncipe para que sucediera aquello. Sus rostros palidecieron, eran más blancos que la cera de las velas, y sus cuerpos temblaron como hojas al viento ante el inminente castigo que las aguardaba por su descuido.

—¿Intoxicado?—preguntó Levi con sus ojos lobunos fijos en Hanji, con el rostro ensombrecido en visos de cólera.

—Así es, majestad—respondió Hanji sin vacilar ante la peligrosa visión del emperador—Los síntomas que presenta el príncipe Farlan son las señales más comunes en estos casos, ¿no es así, cairen Jaeger?—buscó apoyo el médico para que su palabra no se viera confrontada.

—Ciertamente, parece presentar síntomas de intoxicación y aunque son leves, no pueden ser pasados por alto. Un mal diagnostico habría acarreado trágicas consecuencias—secundó Eren con firmeza sin ocultarle la verdad. A pesar de que no lucía como algo tan grave, dejarlo pasar habría sido una sentencia de muerte progresiva y silenciosa para Farlan.

Petra abrió sus ojos pasmada, desviando la mirada hacía un punto indefinido de la habitación, más allá de los tapices de juncos y gruyas que descansaban en la pared. Llevó una mano hasta su boca y la cubrió, temblando levemente ante la noticia sin emitir algún sonido, abrazando con fuerza al niño que se acurrucaba a su cuerpo. De pronto sus ojos vagaron hasta el grupo de médicos, siervas y niñeras que aguardaban de rodillas en la habitación y los miró a cada uno, repasando sus rostros con detalle, como si buscara en ellos al culpable de la enfermedad de su hijo.

—¿Cómo pudo suceder esto en Xian Ling?—les preguntó levantando la voz temblando en furia.

Las siervas y las niñeras rozaron reiteradamente sus frentes contra el suelo, inclinándose desesperadas ante la consorte y el emperador, quienes no despegaban sus ojos de ellas.

—¡Perdónenos, su alteza!—repetían desesperadas, con las voces rotas a punto de deshacerse en gemidos de terror. La consorte Rall lucía siempre serena y ajena a las emociones violentas, pero las pocas veces en las que se liberaba su ira pasaban cosas terribles que se convertían en rumores del palacio y hoy, ellas parecían ser quienes sabrían qué tan ciertos llegaban a ser.

—¿Cómo pudieron ser tan irresponsables e ignorantes? ¿Quién de ustedes fue la que permitió que esto ocurriera?—inquirió Ymir como una leona amenazante paseándose delante de las mujeres—Piénselo cuidadosamente, porque si ninguna puede responder, ¡todas serán condenadas a muerte!—sentenció con voz dura, palabras que dijo con el filo de su lengua impregnado de inclemencia.

Las mujeres se estremecieron y sus sollozos se alzaron, repitiendo sus disculpas con la garganta hecha un nudo y sus ojos brillosos derramando lagrimas que goteaban como una débil llovizna sobre el suelo de mármol.

—¿Quién de ustedes tenía la tarea de vigilar al príncipe estos últimos días?—esta vez fue Levi quien interrogó a las siervas. No tuvo la necesidad de levantar la voz pues el tono que empleó fue similar al gruñido amenazante de un lobo de la montaña que acechaba a sus presas, sometiéndolas bajo el peso de su mirada filosa y punzante.

Eren sintió su boca secarse cuando a sus oídos llegó esa nota amenazante en la sedosa voz del emperador. Él desconocía su cólera, de sus labios solo había escuchado palabras dulces, apasionadas y cariñosas, mucho menos había visto su rostro ensombrecido por la furia, con sus ojos transformados en un par de dagas que cortaban lo que mirasen. Sentía algo de miedo, pero no por él, ni por Hanji, sino por las muchachas que estaban a punto de romperse en mil pedazos con la espalda doblegada, deshaciendo su lengua en disculpas y lamentos. La vida de Farlan como único heredero era valiosa, y más aún al ser el tesoro más grande que albergaba Levi en su imperio.

—Majestad—habló Eren después de un rato en silencio, obteniendo de inmediato la atención de Levi—Quizá esto vaya más allá de las capacidades de las siervas y las niñeras—opinó con duda, pues sintió que la mirada de todos se fijaron en él expectantes—Quiero decir… la intoxicación parece provenir de alguna planta o hierba, ¿el príncipe no consume alguna medicina?—preguntó, dirigiéndose al grupo de mujeres que apenas podían respirar sin desvanecerse en suelo—De ser así, pudo ser algo dentro de su medicina, quizá una sobredosis del fabricante, que desestabilizó el organismo del príncipe. Sugiero que sean examinadas todas las hierbas o plantas medicinales que consume el príncipe Farlan y después se interrogue una a una de las siervas para así tener un panorama más amplio de los hechos—opinó tratando de darles una oportunidad a las mujeres para que dieran su testimonio. Ciertamente la vida de Farlan había corrido peligro, pero era injusto condenar a todo un grupo de mujeres sin ver más allá de lo que a simple vista se apreciaba.

—¡Mi señor!—lo llamó una de ellas apenas levantando la cabeza—Recuerdo que el príncipe Farlan se encontraba bien ayer, antes de irse a la cama. Después de darle su té de hierbas medicinales empecé a notar un poco de incomodidad en sus gestos mientras dormía, pero creí que se trataba de un mal sueño—explicó con palabras atropelladas, desesperada por salvar su vida del filo de la espada.

—¡Cómo te atreves!—rugió Ymir inclinándose sobre ella, logrando que la mujer regresara su frente hacía el suelo—¿Estas insinuando que el príncipe Farlan se intoxicó por la medicina? ¡Pídele perdón la consorte Rall por tu ignorancia! La consorte Rall jamás permitiría que algo o alguien de su palacio dañaran a su hijo—le recordó con lentitud, agudizando su mirada.

Eren iba a protestar pero alguien se le adelantó; un hombre de cabellera rubia ondulada, con una espesa barba en su rostro y unos ojos claros y reposados, casi cansados pero al mismo tiempo fuertes y profundos. Vestía el ruqun negro que caracterizaba a los médicos de la ciudad imperial y a juzgar por lo elaborado de sus bordados en la túnica negra, era uno sobresaliente. Algo en él se le hizo familiar y al mismo tiempo le dio la sensación de que él también lo sintió pues sus miradas se mantuvieron estáticas en ellos durante varios segundos, hasta que los ojos del hombre abandonaron su rostro y se posaron en la familia imperial que seguían en la cama, manteniendo a Farlan entre ellos como un par de pirales protectores.

—Si me permite, majestad, dudo que la medicina de que consume el príncipe Farlan tenga algo que ver—dijo el hombre con tranquilidad—El príncipe es un joven intrépido, le apasiona el exterior y eso trae consigo una curiosidad excesiva. Me atrevo a decir que en alguno de sus juegos aprovechó el descuido de alguna niñera y sus siervas, y comió algún fruto llamativo y desconocido—explicó, sorprendiendo a los demás ante la lógica de sus palabras—Es más que conocido que las hojas de cerezo y sus frutos cuando no han madurado pueden ser tóxicos, y la ciudad imperial posee gran cantidad de ellos—agregó.

Eren analizó las palabras del hombre detenidamente y ciertamente había mucha razón en ellas, no eran disparates o justificaciones absurdas, pero algo en todo eso no le hacía sentir seguro. ¿Cómo Farlan habría podido comer una hoja de cerezo? No era un bebé, él no se llevaba cualquier objeto que le interesara a la boca, y de ser el fruto, al primer bocado lo habría dejado puesto que dichas bolitas rojizas eran amargas al paladar. Su nivel de toxicidad le hacía creer que había consumido una gran cantidad de la hierba que fuese. Un simple bocado no podía tumbarlo en cama y mantenerlo casi dopado, como si hasta respirar fuera un esfuerzo titánico.

Trató de refutar la deducción del médico rubio, pero una mirada de Hanji lo detuvo. Parecía que le ordenara callar y guardar silencio, que no agregara nada más pues estaban pisando una línea de fuego.

—Zeke—sonrió Hanji en dirección al rubio—Siempre con una respuesta precisa y contundente—alabó con gratitud casi artificial—Creo que la hipótesis del doctor Jaeger es la más acertada. El príncipe pudo haber ingerido algún fruto o planta tóxica en alguna de sus salidas a los jardines—concluyó con simpleza, ante la mirada atónita del cairen.

Eren regresó sus ojos verdosos al hombre que asentía ante las palabras de Hanji y se preguntó quién era ese hombre y cómo era que tenían el mismo apellido. ¿Era un familiar suyo? Quizá era la respuesta más probable, pero su padre jamás lo había mencionado anteriormente. Tal vez desconocía su existencia dentro de la ciudad prohibida, pero aún así no se apartaba de su corazón el sentimiento de precaución al observar a Zeke. Tampoco comprendía como alguien tan brillante como Hanji había cedido ante esa deducción, que si bien era lógica, se tambaleaba ante su análisis respecto a la dosis. No dijo nada más, decidió que si Hanji le había pedido que callara, debía hacerlo, aunque eso significaba guardarse muchas conjeturas que le llenaban la cabeza de dudas.

—¡Erwin!—llamó Levi a su compañero—Quiero que ordenes una investigación dentro del palacio. No quiero que dejen un solo rincón sin ser inspeccionado, especialmente donde guardan las reservas de comida—ordenó poniéndose de pie.

—¡No se moleste su majestad!—negó la consorte con los ojos acuosos, aún abrazada a su hijo que dormitaba ajeno a la tormentosa atmósfera dentro de su habitación—Es culpa mía, esto ha sucedido bajo el techo de mi propio palacio y debo ser yo quien se apersone de la investigación y dé con la verdadera razón—se justificó acariciando los cabellos de Farlan con sus tiernos dedos—Tanto cairen Jaeger como Zeke tienen razón, pudo suceder dentro o fuera de Xian Ling. Yo, como madre del príncipe debo velar por su seguridad, y mi conciencia me ordena ser la principal involucrada en este asunto—suplicó mirando con insistencia al emperador.

Levi le sostuvo la mirada durante varios segundos, escudriñando el rostro acongojado de la consorte quien parecía al borde del llanto rabioso, y suspirando, asintió con gravedad.

—Tendrás que mantenerme informado. Quiero un reporte exhaustivo en menos de tres días donde se aclare la razón por la cual se ha dado todo esto—ordenó sin inclemencia en su voz oscura, la cual había recobrado la serenidad pero sin perder el peso de la amenaza en ella—Visitaré a Farlan esta semana, no dejaré que lidies sola con esto—suavizó su expresión, liberando un suspiro exhausto al ver el triste visión de su consorte abrazando con fuerza al pequeño príncipe—Vendré mañana, lo más pronto que pueda. Si algo ocurre esta noche no dudes en enviar un mensajero y yo estaré aquí sin importar la hora—le aseguró dejando una tierna caricia en la cabellera alborotada de su hijo.

Petra asintió con una sonrisa cansada, meciendo su buyao floral como si el viento de verano las sacudiera, entonando una dulce canción de campanillas.

—Lo prometo, majestad.

Levi dio media vuelta y encaró al grupo de médicos, siervos y niñeras que seguían silenciosos aguardando alguna orden. Decidió que los dejaría en manos de la consorte pues era ella quien mejor los conocía y dio media vuelta encontrándose con los rostros de Hanji y Eren. Con un ademán de su cabeza les ordenó que lo siguieran fuera de los aposentos del príncipe para poder conversar con mayor confidencialidad lejos de los oídos ajenos, y obedientemente así lo hicieron, siendo seguidos por Erwin y Sasha.

Petra aguardó que Levi y su sequito se alejaran escuchando a lo lejos como las pesadas puertas de la recamara se cerraban y el cortesano del sequito imperial anunciaba que el emperador partía del palacio. Al asegurarse de la ausencia de su esposo, se puso de pie con la ayuda de Ymir y juntas recostaron Farlan, cubriendo su pecho desnudo con las mantas y las sabanas de seda. Petra depositó un beso sobre su frente se hizo a un lado sus cabellos para después incorporarse y dirigir su vista hacía los siervos.

—Llama a Auruo—ordenó Petra a Ymir, la cual obedeció dirigiéndose a la puerta de la habitación donde aguardaban los eunucos—Señores, pueden retirarse—les ordenó la consorte a los médicos, quienes se incorporaron con sus extremidades entumecidas y sus frentes sudorosas—Zeke, agradezco tu intervención hace unos minutos. Lograste tranquilizar a su majestad y cerrar este asunto tan desagradable—sonrió.

—Es mi deber, su alteza—respondió con humildad reverenciando a su señora antes de partir con el grupo de médicos que se alejaban a pasos cautelosos sin decir palabra alguna.

Casi al mismo instante entró Auruo con su sonrisa de zorro, reverenciando a la consorte con sumisión. Detrás de él entró un gran número de eunucos con sus rostros imperturbables, presentándose ante la consorte con respeto. Petra observó por última vez a las mujeres temblorosas delante de ella, y sin ablandarse, les dirigió la palabra con solemnidad:

—Ustedes han fallado en su tarea de proteger al príncipe heredero del imperio. Personas irresponsables y descuidadas como ustedes merecen ser castigadas hasta la muerte—sus ojos se pasearon por cada una de las cabezas que permanecían pegadas contra el suelo sin atreverse a revelar la desgracia que colmaba sus rostros lastimeros—Por su culpa el príncipe unigénito pudo perecer, y con ello, la esperanza de todo un país. ¿Tienen idea de lo que eso significa?—les recordó con dureza e indignación—¡Será mejor que recuerden esto en su próxima vida!—sentenció, dándoles la espalda bruscamente, provocando que sus alhajas se estremecieran sobre la voluptuosidad de su tocado—¡Llévenlas a un patio descubierto y azótenlas delante de los demás siervos! La desobediencia debe ser corregida duramente para que no vuelva a repetirse—concluyó abandonando los aposentos de su hijo con Ymir detrás de ella.

—Como ordene, su alteza—respondieron Auruo y los eunucos dirigiéndose hasta las mujeres que lloraban en silencio para no despertar al inocente infante que reposaba en la cama.

Un guardia caminaba delante del puente que llevaba a la entrada de Xian Ling con paso firme y constante, y al hacer una pausa, creyó escuchar desde las entrañas del magnifico palacio el lamento destrozado de ciento cincuenta pajarillos a los cuales parecían arrancarles las alas.

* * *

" _Digo "te amo" y tú sonríes, pero al minuto siguiente tu rostro afila el borde de una larga sombra. ¿Debo, acaso, decir "me fastidias"? Quizá sí, luego del día luminoso tengamos por delante tu pena. ¿Deberé talar el único árbol de ciruelo que tengo en mi jardín para ganar la benevolencia ante la arrogancia del bosque?"_

Del interior de La Casa de las Flores brotaban incesables risas como mansos caudales de agua pura y el murmullo de las jovencitas se paseaba en los jardines como el viento entre las hojas verdes. Las cairenes revoloteaban vestidas como flores por todas partes con sus faldas delicadas sacudiéndose al compás de sus escarpines y las alhajas y horquillas estremeciéndose entre sus cabellos, siguiendo la rítmica melodía de sus pasos. Algunas permanecían en el interior del edificio resguardándose del coqueto toque que profería el sol desde el cielo, prefiriendo realizar sus labores en el frescor de los salones o retozar cerca de los jardines interiores que poseían pequeños estanques de agua fría y cómodas esteras de bambú colmadas de acolchados cojines de seda y plumas. Otras disfrutaban de los jardines exteriores bajo la gentil sombra de los arboles blancos de albaricoque o los perfumados cerezos que lagrimeaban débilmente con el viento llevándose sus lágrimas rosadas, las cuales terminaban coronando las cabezas de las jovencitas que pululaban entre el mágico follaje floral de la casa.

Mina caminaba de salón en salón sin prisa buscando entre los jóvenes y agraciados rostros de las cairenes el que pertenecía a la única a quien podía llamar su hermana. Había pasado gran parte de la mañana bordando en un saloncito lejano que daba hacía un estanque. A las cairenes no les atraía la simpleza del agua reposada bordeada por sauces melancólicos que sumergían sus cabelleras en las aguas mansas, bebiendo de la paz de aquél pequeño recinto, pero para ella eso era un gran alivio; cuando su espíritu cansado reclamaba algo de paz siempre podía recluirse en el salón y disfrutar del silencio apenas interrumpido por el graznido de las aves en el cielo y el zumbar de las libélulas presurosas. Era agradable trabajar en su obra sin ser interrumpida por las curiosas preguntas de las cairenes o sus inescrupulosas miradas que se fijaban largamente en el delicado manto que sostenía entre sus habilidosas manos. Tampoco deseaba que los ojos de Christa se fijaran en ella, después de todo era un obsequio que planeaba entregarle apenas estuviera terminado. Para ello había escogido la seda más fina que sus padres le habían obsequiado antes de partir, también había intercambiado algunas de sus alhajas por hilos con otras cairenes, logrando reunir la gama de colores necesaria para bordar un paisaje ensoñador de fascinantes somormujos flotando sobre sus pechos en el manto azulado que convertiría en un escenario acuífero colmado de nenúfares de seda y botones de perlas. La túnica de somormujos representaba el infinito cariño que sentía hacía su hermana, lo cual la convertía en un secreto que guardaba con recelo en un baúl debajo de su cama cuando las cairenes cerraban sus doseles después de apagarse las luces, y que reanudaba antes del alba, cuando las aves aún dormían en sus nidos y el sol no era más que una promesa lejana en el firmamento.

Ahora que había decidido tomar un descanso después de pasar extenuantes horas sentada con los ojos fijos en sus precisas puntadas resolvió que era mejor hacerle algo de compañía a su solitaria hermana, quien parecía estar más ausente cada día. Preguntó por Christa a las cairenes que se encontraban dentro de la enorme casa las cuales desconocían el paradero de la pequeña rubia, regresando prontamente su atención hacía las lecturas, bordados o instrumentos que tenían entre sus manos antes de verse interrumpidas. Mina suspiró suavemente con frustración sin darse por vencida, atravesando el patio descubierto que conducía a la perta principal de la casa, dejando atrás la sombra fresca de los techos altos para entregarse a los abrasivos rayos del sol que avivaron los colores de su delicado hanfu; la falda de su vestido era de un naranja suave y agradable a la vista, la pechera negra que sujetaba la falda aprisionaba los pequeños pechos de la jovencita, y encima de él un cintillo rosa se balanceaba con el viento. Las mangas espumosas de gasa parecían poseer el color de la arena del mar y la chalina rosa melocotón se fundía en una dulce visión de cálidos tonos pasteles. Sobre sus cabellos azabaches se coronaban delicadas horquillas de miosotis azuladas entre hilos de oro. Un tocado sencillo y femenino que ella prefería pues no estaba acostumbrada a las ostentosas alhajas con las que cubrían sus cabelleras las cairenes de las familias más ricas.

Llegó al recibidor de la casa donde apenas habían unas cuantas cairenes ociosas conversando en los acolchonados divanes, agitando entre sonrisas sus pai pai con los cuales refrescaban sus rostros sonrosados y cuellos de cisnes. Pasó delante de ellas sin dirigirles la mirada y ellas tampoco prestaron atención a la cairen que acababa de irrumpir en la estancia, continuando con sus charlas mientras la pelinegra seguía en la búsqueda de una cabellera rubia embellecida en broches de plata. Sin embargo, al asomarse desde la puerta que daba hacía los jardines de la fachada principal, no percibió ni la estela de su perfume, aún así pudo divisar a Nifa, quien parecía vagar entre los sauces con una pequeña canasta bajo su brazo derecho.

—¡Nifa! —se acercó a paso rápido hasta la chica que se giró para recibirla con una sonrisa.

—¡Mina! —la saludó sin ceremonias, ambas acostumbradas a tratarse sin la rigurosa formalidad de la ciudad imperial—¿Estabas dando un paseo? No te he visto en todo el día. Cairen Renz me preguntó por ti hace varios minutos pero no sabía dónde te habías metido—le hizo saber con una sonrisa fresca en sus labios de melocotón tierno.

Los ojos de Mina se iluminaron como si una estrella fugaz hubiese cruzado a través de ellos, dejando una estela de esperanza.

—¿Sabes dónde está Christa? —preguntó con alivio, ignorando la pregunta de Nifa—He estado buscándola dentro de la Casa de las Flores pero ninguna cairen la ha visto.

—Oh, supongo que no escuchaste el rumor—comentó Nifa inclinándose hacia adelante, tomando entre sus dedos una frágil flor de cerezo que guardó en su cesta la cual estaba llena de coloridas flores reposando sobre un paño de muselina blanca—Un par de cairenes escucharon a los eunucos conversar esta mañana y según lo que platicaban, el emperador había pasado delante de nuestra casa en su palanquín con toda su corte escoltándolo—narraba con naturalidad pues su corazón no estaba ciegamente enamorado por la ingenua idealización de sus hermanas—Dicen que se dirigía al palacio de la consorte Rall y por si no lo sabes, el palacio no está demasiado lejos de aquí entonces…—Nifa le dio una mirada significativa, sonriendo ampliamente, enseñando su dentadura perfecta semejante al jade blanco.

Mina alzó sus cejas con sorpresa, mirando con incredulidad a la cairen como si hubiese perdido la razón.

—¿Christa fue hasta el palacio de la consorte Rall a buscar al emperador? —chilló preocupada, cubriendo con sus pequeñas manos los labios que temblaban como hojas de laurel al viento. Sintió su corazón latir lento, como si se hubiera lanzado al vacío. Durante el tiempo que llevaba conviviendo con la cairen rubia sabía que ella era una jovencita serena, quien conocía su lugar y controlaba su actuar cuando las circunstancias lo ameritaban, sin embargo, también era consciente del capricho que nublaba el juicio de su hermana y como sus acciones se veían comprometidas cuando algo rondaba en sus deseos más profundos.

—¡Por supuesto que no! ¿De dónde sacas esa idea? —rió Nifa ante su estupefacción, negando suavemente—Cairen Renz fue a esperar el retorno del emperador en la entrada del jardín que da a la calzada principal, debajo de los paulonias imperiales. Las cairenes guardaban la esperanza de ver el palanquín de su majestad pasar delante de sus ojos pero se han cansado de esperar por tanto tiempo, excepto por…

—Christa—terminó de decir Mina recomponiendo su semblante a uno más sereno después de escuchar la revelación de Nifa. El salón donde bordaba estaba tan alejado de las voces curiosas de las cairenes, que naturalmente ella no estaba enterada de aquél aparente suceso. Al igual que Nifa, su corazón no se engañaba con la vana fantasía de ser llamada por el emperador, mucho menos de sostener entre sus manos el corazón del soberano del imperio, pero a diferencia suya, Christa parecía empeñada en salir de la Casa de las Flores como consorte del emperador y enorgullecer a su padre.

Nifa asintió bajando su mirada al interior de la cesta, revolviendo con sus dedos las flores que había recogido mientras paseaba entre los jardines.

—Deberías ir a acompañarla—sugirió la cairen regresando su mirada a Mina—Yo regresaré adentro, voy a preparar un poco de bálsamo para labios con las flores que acabo de recolectar. También guardaré para ti y cairen Renz—dijo empezando a alejarse con su hanfu verdoso ondeando tiernamente entre los pétalos de cerezo que se enredaban en sus alhajas de rosas, coronándola como un gracioso espíritu de los bosques—¡Envíale un saludo de mi parte a cairen Renz! —pidió a lo lejos, girándose con una sonrisa mientras sacudía su mano con suavidad para despedirse.

Mina correspondió el gesto agitando su mano con menos efusividad pero aún así manteniendo una hermosa sonrisa que era eclipsada por la sombra de los sauces. Emprendió su camino en la dirección que Nifa le había indicado, la calzada de las paulonias imperiales, y efectivamente sus ojos apreciaron desde la distancia la menuda figura de la cairen de pie junto a uno de los magníficos arboles de flores lilas que se mantenían firmes como guardias milenarios protegiendo las calles de la ciudad imperial. Como era característico en ella, traía un rico hanfu de falda azul cielo, que a diferencia del suyo, parecía haber sido fabricado exclusivamente de la seda más fina. Llevaba una camisa lila similar al de la flor de paulonia y sobre sus hombros una intricada túnica de flores bordadas en hilo de plata, las cuales nacían desde el borde inferior y crecían, escalando la longitud de la tela en un armonioso diseño de pedrería.

—¡Christa! —saludó llegando a su lado con una sonrisa brillando en autentica felicidad—Llevas mucho tiempo aquí de pie, ¿no te gustaría tomar el té en uno de los jardines interiores? —propuso amablemente, esperando ansiosa la respuesta de su hermana.

—No estoy cansada—fue lo único que respondió la rubia con voz cortés, agitando sobre su rostro el delicado abanico azul que Eren le había obsequiado hace algún tiempo.

Mina sin embargo no pasó desapercibida la palidez en el rostro de la rubia, quien ya poseía un tono de piel níveo y envidiable, pero ahora lucía algo cetrino y cansado. Prefirió no insistir demasiado y dirigió su mirada hacía el frente girando su rostro a ambos lados de la calzada, la cual estaba sumida en un silencio que a veces era interrumpido por el murmullo de las copas de los arboles estremeciéndose ante la inclemente brisa que levantaba una nube de pétalos lila. Mordió su labio inferior ante la incomodidad que le producía el mutismo de su amiga y así pasaron varios segundos en los que ambas permanecieron inmóviles delante de la calzada como un par de estatuas.

—Quizá su majestad ha regresado por otro camino—comentó la cairen pelinegra cuidadosamente, mirando de soslayo el melancólico rostro de Christa.

—¡Te equivocas! —repuso Christa con poca fuerza. Apenas fue un susurro su delicada voz que amenazaba con romperse si agregaba algo más—Los eunucos lo vieron pasar delante de nuestro hogar esta mañana y al no ver a ninguna de nosotras en los jardines, continuó con su camino—explicó con más firmeza en su mirada azul—Quizá regrese nuevamente movido por la curiosidad que le genera la Casa de las Flores, donde residen muchachas más hermosas que las rosas, más blancas que los lirios y más perfumadas que los jazmines—suspiró con una sonrisa débil, la cual no pudo ocultar el abanico que sostenía entre sus pequeños dedos.

La cairen pelinegra se obligó a sonreír intentando compartir el entusiasmo de su hermana, pero le resultaba difícil cuando para ella era más que obvio que el emperador no iba a pasar por esa calzada. No se atrevió a comentar que aquello no era más que un rumor porque no quería regar la amargura que florecía en el corazón de Christa y con ello, su odio hacía el cairen de cabellera castaña.

—A veces me pregunto…—empezó Christa en voz baja, casi como hablara para sí misma—… ¿el emperador continúa frecuentando a Eren? —le preguntó a la nada bajando la mirada hacía la alfombra de pétalos sedosos que pisaban sus escarpines aperlados.

—No lo sé, quizá ya no lo haga con tanta regularidad como antes. Después de tanto tiempo compartiendo solo con cairen Jaeger pudo llegar al punto de perder el interés—opinó con algo de optimismo, tratando de darle algo de esperanza a la rubia.

Christa se permitió sonreír con aires melancólicos, agitando los broches de plata que se cernían en sus cabellos rubios al negar con parsimonia. La cairen alejó la vista de sus escarpines y posó su mirada infinita como el cielo azul sobre la delgada figura de Mina, quien la observó con fijeza, curiosa ante el extraño comportamiento de su hermana.

—En realidad, yo creo que ahora son más cercanos que antes—opinó Christa deteniendo el suave aleteo de su abanico—Temo que la curiosidad que siente el emperador hacía Eren se convierta en algo más, en algo irreversible. Todas las noches rezo para que el corazón de su majestad aguarde un poco más y espere por mí, que Eren no lo rapte entre sus manos egoístas. Me angustia imaginar el día en que Eren se haga consorte y nos aleje de él—confesó cerrando sus ojos azules con dolor, como si una daga le hubiese atravesado el corazón.

Mina se conmovió ante la vulnerabilidad con la que abría su corazón y le confesaba aquellos temores que solamente ella, y quizá Eren en algún momento, conocían. A diferencia del cairen, ella no era capaz de hacerla a un lado y tomar su propio camino, dejándola a merced de los hirientes cuchicheos de las cairenes. La pelinegra prefería ser su soporte, el pilar en cual podía apoyarse cuando sus huesos dolían y su corazón lloraba; dentro de ella no albergaba más que el deseo de ser útil para esa jovencita que se había ganado todo el amor que no había podido ofrecer a nadie más. Ver sufrir a una persona tan pura la convencían cada día que cairen Jaeger no podía ser tan noble y sincero como aparentaba ante los ojos de quienes lo admiraban ciegamente, engañados por la belleza que derrochaba como una deidad.

—No tienes nada que temer, el emperador es un hombre igual a los demás, y todos ellos tienen sentimientos como las olas del mar: sin forma, esculpidos en un instante, desmoronándose en otro, emergiendo de nuevo en otra dirección—consoló la pelinegra con una sonrisa pequeña naciéndole en los labios como un brote en primavera.

A su lado Christa suspiró asintiendo, regresando su vista al frente en donde nada había cambiado desde su llegada.

—Tienes razón, perdona mi insistencia respecto a este tema—se excusó la pequeña rubia riendo suavemente, aunque no sonaba como si lo sintiera en lo absoluto—Es solo que por más que intento olvidarlo, sigo pensando en Eren, a pesar de que me prometí avanzar en mi camino sin acudir a mis recuerdos—murmuró con decepción.

—Lo he notado, después todo, aún conservas el abanico que te obsequió cairen Jaeger—señaló Mina, fijándose en el elegante ornamento que sujetaba Christa en su mano, haciendo juego con el azul de sus ropajes y el manto de nubes florales que la cubría. Parecía un accesorio hecho a la medida de la belleza onírica que reflejaba Christa con sus ademanes parsimoniosos y sus ojos soñadores y melancólicos, brillantes como dos gemas acuosas.

—No te engañes, no lo conservo por algún motivo sentimental. Lo mantengo conmigo porque es un abanico elegante y muy raro que ninguna cairen posee—explicó la cairen rubia desplegando nuevamente el abanico e iniciando un suave aleteo que le refrescó el rostro gracias a la suave brisa que le llegaba envuelta en una fragancia dulzona que no se desvanecía a pesar del tiempo y el uso.

—Saludos, señoritas.

Ambas cairenes respingaron en sus lugares al escuchar cerca de ellas una voz femenina que no pertenecía a ninguna de las cairenes o siervas que ellas conocían. Estaban tan absortas en su conversación que no se percataron de la pequeña procesión de siervas y eunucos que se aceraba silenciosa por un extremo de la calzada, encabezada por la dama de compañía de la consorte Rall, quién caminaba con un porte firme y un rostro estoico.

La dama de compañía se presentó delante de las jovencitas, quienes eran varios años más pequeñas que ella, y las reverenció cortamente al igual que la servidumbre que aguardaba detrás de ella. Sus ojos se posaron por breves segundos en la cairen pelinegra, quien la miraba con una mezcla de curiosidad y temor, pero rápidamente los apartó encontrándose con la persona a quien había ido a buscar en medio de esos parajes florales y distantes. Seguía tan frágil y delicada como la recordaba, incluso sus ojos, esos hermosos ojos azules que le recordaban a las aguas del rio Yang Tse que pintaba su señora con pigmentos pálidos, fuertes, vibrantes… Esos ojos eran todo eso y más. La pequeña era tan sensible, tan llena de sentimientos que su belleza colmaba de emociones a quienes la miraran, como había hecho con ella. No había podido pensar en nada más que en la triste y bonita sonrisa de la rubia, en sus cabellos que le hacían competencia a las hebras doradas que poseía el sol, o en sus mantos azulados que la revestían como un ser celestial.

Como una diosa.

Dejó a un lado esos pensamientos que no hacían más que interferir en su labor y endureció su mirada para no descuidar la barrera que mantenía entre las personas y sus emociones.

—Soy la dama de compañía de la consorte Rall, ¿lo recuerda? —preguntó Ymir a Christa, levantando sus cejas levemente para dar énfasis a sus palabras. Era la primera vez que le dirigía la palabra a la cairen y por alguna extraña razón las palmas de sus manos sudaban, quizá a causa de la brisa tibia que le acariciaba la mejilla.

Christa asintió con una sonrisa luminosa en sus labios rosados.

—Por supuesto, tú eres Ymir.

—Así es—asintió la mujer suavemente—La consorte Rall me envió a buscarla.

—¿Por qué la consorte Rall solicita mi presencia? ¿Ha pasado algo malo? —indagó Christa con algo de preocupación sin embargo se tranquilizó cuando Ymir negó con su cabeza.

—No tiene que preocuparse, cairen Renz, mi señora desea que usted la acompañe a beber el té en uno de los pabellones de Xian Ling. Su educación y prestancia la han maravillado y es por esa razón que desea compartir una tarde con una de las cairenes más elegantes del harem—explicó Ymir con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, intentando calmar a la cairen quien relajó su postura ante el gesto—¿Podría acompañarme?

La cairen de ojos azules se tocó el pecho con la palma de la mano, justo en el corazón, donde lo sintió latiendo velozmente, corriendo como el corcel brioso de un caballero entre la llanura. Sus labios se separaron un poco por donde apenas salió un suave suspiro que fue reclamado por la suave brisa y su rostro se giró hacia el de Mina, quién estaba igual de sorprendida ante la noticia. La pelinegra le sonrió con emoción desbordante sujetando con ambas manos el brazo de su amiga, sacudiéndolo suavemente para que reaccionara y diera su respuesta a la dama de compañía que aguardaba paciente delante de ellas.

—¡Ve, Christa, es tu oportunidad! —susurró Mina entre pequeñas risas, asintiendo enérgicamente en señal de aprobación.

Christa parpadeó suavemente enfocando su rostro con desconcierto para después poner una sonrisa torpe en sus labios rosados y reír con incredulidad, separándose de su amiga.

—Es un honor para mí aceptar la invitación de la consorte Rall—inclinó su cabeza delante de Ymir. Nuevamente sus ojos se posaron sobre Mina—Regresaré pronto—aseguró sonriendo apenada por abandonar a su amiga.

—¡Tienes que disfrutar la compañía de la consorte! —negó Mina, restándole importancia a las preocupaciones de la cairen rubia.

La cairen asintió agradecida, despidiéndose con un suave gesto de su mano y así partir junto a Ymir y el pequeño séquito de siervos que las seguían cuidando sus pasos detrás de ellas. Durante el camino agradeció al cielo por la nueva oportunidad que le ofrecía para crecer dentro del harem y acercarse más a la corte, sin caer en el olvido de la Casa de las Flores junto a las demás cairenes. La invitación de la consorte significaba que había ganado su estima pues ella jamás había compartido sus tardes con alguien más que no fuera Eren; recordaba cuando el cairen la había llevado con él a una de sus reuniones y ella había añorado algún día ser invitada por aquella mujer de buyaos exuberantes, hanfus exquisitos y ademanes desbordantes de elegancia y feminidad. Hoy era el día en que su deseo era cumplido y debía ser sabia, aprovechar las oportunidades al igual que Eren lo había hecho y forjarse su propio camino hacía el emperador. Miró de reojo a la dama de compañía que caminaba con la espalda recta y sus manos entrelazadas apoyadas en su vientre; sus cabellos castaños lucían un simple tocado de oro y flores engarzadas en jade pero eran suficiente para embellecer la cabellera que brillaba bajo el sol. Su piel era algo bronceada, con unas juguetonas pecas que parecían dibujadas cuidadosamente con un pincel sobre la tersa piel de la mujer. Al parecer la miró más de lo que debía, pues los ojos fieros de la castaña se toparon con los suyos en un rápido gesto que le paralizó el corazón.

—Disculpe—susurró Christa regresando la mirada al camino que se desplegaba delante de ellas, sintiendo sus mejillas arder fuertemente. Con disimulo extendió el abanico y cubrió la mitad de su rostro tratando de ocultar con vergüenza el gesto delator que se extendía por su rostro.

Ymir se permitió sonreír con ligereza cuando sus rostros fueron cubiertos por la sombra de un sauce la cual impedía que el brillo de sus labios fuera apreciado por los ojos de la cairen. Cuando abandonaron el refugio del sauce y el sol acarició su faz ya no quedaba vestigio de lo que fue aquella sonrisa enternecida, pero el sentimiento permaneció prensado en su corazón como un botón de oro.

—¿Está nerviosa? —le preguntó Ymir al sentirla tan tensa y callada.

—Solo un poco—respondió Christa tímida, sonriendo bajo el abanico sin atreverse a mirar esos ojos sagaces que la hacían sentir tan desprotegida—Pero no tiene que preocuparse, sé cómo debo comportarme delante de la consorte—aseguró con más confianza. En su hogar se habían encargado de criarla bajo los modales más rigurosos y ceremoniosos para convertirla en una mujer perfecta a los ojos de la sociedad; una mujer que no riera escandalosamente, que caminara sin hacer demasiado ruido, que no hablara si no se le preguntaba, que su sonrisa hiciera la menor cantidad de pliegues en su rostro.

—Bien—susurró la castaña mordiendo con suavidad su labio inferior, deseando de repente agregar algo más, algo que quizá podría ayudar a la inocente cairen ante la atrayente presencia de la consorte. Liberó su labio con un suave suspiro, apenas abriendo su boca de donde no salía ningún sonido.

—¿Está bien? ¿Algo la perturba? —preguntó Christa interrumpiéndola.

La cairen a pesar de avanzar a su lado no paraba de mirarla con preocupación, como si verdaderamente estuviera inquieta ante los extraños gestos que develaba el rostro de Ymir.

—No es nada, solamente estoy algo cansada—la tranquilizó Ymir con una sonrisa que apenas duró unos cuantos pestañeos y después desapareció sin dejar rastro.

—Debe ser agotador su trabajo como dama de compañía de la consorte Rall, ¿no es así? —comentó Christa con curiosidad, abriendo grandemente sus ojos, inmensos y bastos como el cielo. Al notar que Ymir solo la miraba fijamente en silencio, apenas pestañeando, pensó que quizá su comentario había sonado irrespetuoso hacía la consorte y rápidamente enmendó su error—Quiero decir, es una tarea que no cualquiera podría llevar a cabalidad, además la consorte Rall es una mujer tan importante y venerable, con tantas responsabilidades descansando sobre sus hombros esperando ser atendidas—hablaba con las palabras saliendo torpemente de sus labios, buscando la manera de disipar la incomodidad que sentía entre ambas—¡Es comprensible que se sienta agotada! Su deber es asistir a la consorte en las tareas más vanas hasta las tareas más delicadas.

La dama de compañía frunció suavemente el entrecejo, ladeando suavemente su cabeza, intentando en vano contener una suave risa que cortó el tropel de oraciones de la cairen, quien se detuvo abruptamente al escucharla. Los ojos marrones de Ymir brillaban cálidamente bajo los gentiles rallos del sol y sus labios por fin se despreocuparon al obsequiarle una de sus raras sonrisas. Christa sintió que su estomago cosquilleaba dulcemente, como si una nube de mariposas volara caprichosa en su interior, y le correspondió el gesto sintiéndose feliz de lograr que aquella mujer de porte firme se mostrara más cercana a ella.

—No tienes que temerme, cairen Renz, no quiero incomodarte con mi presencia. Siéntete libre de hablar conmigo sin tantas formalidades —ofreció Ymir con voz gentil y tranquila, delineando cada palabra con la punta de su lengua—Puedes llamarme Ymir si lo deseas—murmuró con suavidad a su lado.

Christa había creído que en su vida no conocería una sonrisa más hermosa y tibia que la de Eren, pero se equivocaba; la forma en la que Ymir lo hacía era como sentir la luz del crepúsculo sobre su piel con un toque tímido y delicado. Nuevamente sus mejillas ardieron y sus ojos se cerraron un momento, agrandando su sonrisa aún más, asintiendo con suavidad aceptando dócilmente las palabras de la dama de compañía que caminaba a su lado desprendiendo en sus pasos firmeza y seguridad.

Sobre su mejilla sintió la frágil caricia de un pétalo, la cual comparó con la voz de Ymir.

—Entonces tú puedes llamarme Christa, Ymir—aceptó abriendo nuevamente los ojos, permitiendo que la castaña bebiera del azul de sus ojos.

—Christa—susurró Ymir para ella, regresando su vista al frente, donde se asomaban los techos altos del palacio de la consorte con sus estatuillas de oro titilando como estrellas diurnas.

Christa creyó que tomarían el té en el palacio, pero rápidamente recordó que Ymir había mencionado un pabellón en Xian Ling, a lo cual halló sentido cuando ella la llevó por un sendero que se desviaba de la entrada principal del portón que custodiaba el palacio y se sumergían en un camino que lucía menos transitado pero bellamente cuidado. Desde lo alto las espesas copas de los árboles protegían con sus acarameladas hojas la procesión que transitaba por el camino de grava en un silencio solemne, apenas interrumpido por los comentarios ocasionales de la cairen y la dama de compañía, quienes se miraban de reojo con timidez. Después de algunos minutos caminando en un infinito sendero de farolas de madera y papel que bordeaban la calzada, llegaron a una pequeña explanada a la orilla de un lago, la cual tenía un camino que guiaba a un pabellón que se encontraba en medio de las aguas serenas por donde revoloteaban avecillas ociosas y los lotos flotaban como pequeñas botes deslizándose entre las suaves hondas del agua.

—La consorte Rall nos está esperando—dijo Ymir señalando el pabellón que aguardaba por ellas, imponente, solitario y olvidado.

Christa sintió un pequeño vértigo al cruzar a través del angosto puente de piedra que a pesar de no ser muy estrecho pues perfectamente cabían tres personas en él, le generaba ansiedad al estar rodeado de un inmenso manto de agua perfumada de nenúfares y pétalos de duraznero que dormitaba como un guardián del pabellón. El viento parsimonioso correteaba con picardía agitando sus ropajes y las alhajas de plata que se prendían de sus cabellos de oro. Sus ojos abarcaron con asombro el pabellón que se alzaba en frente de los recién llegados; la entrada estaba protegida por un pórtico de techo bajo e inclinado donde se había tallado una inscripción que rezaba "pabellón de las olas azules". Las columnas de madera cilíndrica rojiza sostenían el techo multi inclinado que constaba de tres pisos. Las techumbres, recubiertas con tejas de una tonalidad verde oscurecida por el paso de los años, se complementaban con un alero grande cuyo final se inclinaba en dirección al cielo. Las ventanas estaban protegidas por delicadas celosías florales que filtraban la luz esencial del sol, dando paso a la brisa refrescante que ventilaba el interior de la edificación. Cuando dejaron atrás el pórtico, a su nariz llegó la fascinante esencia del sahumerio de los pebeteros y el débil choque de la porcelana siendo dispuesta sobre una superficie de madera. Dos eunucos hicieron a un lado las cortinas de muselina rosa que colgaban de un marco recubierto exquisitamente con azulejos de poco espesor y ella ingresó en la pequeña estancia, rodeando el biombo de papel de arroz teñido y varillas de bambú que impedían a los siervos admirar a la rectada consorte que aguardaba en lo profundo del pabellón. Ymir ordenó a los siervos aguardar en la entrada y acompañó a la pequeña cairen, quien temblaba levemente como una hoja de nogal al viento ante la venerable visión de Petra ocupando el sillón, que asemejaba más a un trono sencillo, como una gran señora.

—Alteza, cairen Renz ya está aquí—Ymir se inclinó delante de su señora, quien estaba acompañada por Auruo.

—Muchas gracias, Ymir, puedes regresar a tu lugar—ordenó con suavidad la mujer haciendo un ademán con su mano que le indicaba el lugar que debía ocupar al lado de su sillón.

La dama de compañía asintió posicionándose junto a la consorte, dejando a la cairen rubia a merced de la analítica mirada de su señora quien le sonreía con ternura para que se tranquilizara y no le temiera. A los ojos de Christa, Petra lucía tan, o más magnifica, que aquél día en el que ambas se toparon en medio de aquél puente donde enjuagaba sus lágrimas con ademanes lastimeros. Las mangas de la túnica marrón de la consorte descansaban extendidas sobre los brazos del sillón, cayendo como una cascada de tela salpicada con delicados lotos de tinta blanca y centros rojizos. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto por un hanfu borgoña, más claro que el color del vino de arroz, con un escote que rebelaba las clavículas torneadas bajo la aterciopelada piel de la consorte. En su fina cintura se ajustaba una faja marrón con las siluetas de un par de palomas de oro tocando sus picos en un beso. Y entre sus dóciles cabellos cobrizos un par de peonías rosadas que recogían su melena en lo alto donde se balanceaban palillos con hilillos de oro y perlas acariciando sus mejillas coloreadas de un tenue rubor que avivaban su rostro níveo. Las suaves luces de las lámparas que colgaban desde las pesadas vigas del techo enfatizaban los finos rasgos de la mujer que no la dejaban indiferente pues hasta el más mínimo aleteo de sus pestañas al parpadear le detenían la respiración y la obligaban a no perder detalle de aquella mujer que permanecía inmóvil entre vahos de sahumerio y sombras misteriosas.

—Saludos, consorte Rall—se arrodilló rápidamente la cairen con sus manos entrelazadas, apoyadas en su vientre, con los ojos fijos en los intricados diseños del mármol blanquecino que reflejaba su rostro.

—Puedes ponerte de pie—concedió la consorte con voz amable, señalando con su mano el sillón que se encontraba dispuesto delante de ella—Toma asiento, cairen Renz, debes estar exhausta después de aquella caminata bajo este sol sofocante—comentó comprensiva.

Christa obedeció, siendo ayudada por una de las siervas que aguardaba a su lado para atenderla durante toda la reunión. Desde que había entrado al harem nadie había tomado el dorso de su mano y le había ayudado a tomar asiento entre los mullidos cojines de seda. Era Sasha quien tenía esa clase de atenciones con Eren cuando aún convivían bajo el mismo techo y a ella se preguntaba cual sería la sensación al ser tratada con tanto respeto; ahora lo sabía, lo podía sentir adormeciendo su orgullo. Se sentía parte de la opulencia de la ciudad imperial, como si nadie por debajo de ella tuviese la potestad de hacerle daño ni de mirarla por encima del hombro.

—Cairen Renz, no sabes cuan feliz estoy de que hayas venido a verme—comenzó Petra mirándola con genuino agradecimiento brillando en sus ojos calmos—Sé que preferirías pasar la tarde con tus hermanas paseando entre los jardines o jugando a las orillas de los lagos y no aquí en medio de tanto silencio y quietud…—la mujer agitó suavemente su mano y con aquél simple gesto indicó a las sirvientas que pusieran sobre la mesita que había entre ella gran variedad de frutos y postres en delicados platitos altos. El té también fue servido en pequeñas tazas de porcelana, despidiendo un tenue aroma que se mezcló con el vaho de los pebeteros.

Christa negó suavemente con una sonrisa recibiendo entre sus manos la pequeña taza que le ofrecía la sierva a un lado suyo.

—¡Alteza, soy yo quien debería decir aquellas palabras!— expresó con gratitud la cairen abriendo grandemente sus ojos de cielo azul—Todas mis hermanas hablan de lo privilegiadas que serían si tan solo usted pronunciara sus nombres y recordase sus rostros. El saber que me ha llamado para acompañarla y ha recordado mi nombre me honra bastante, a pesar de que no pertenezco a su mismo círculo—agradeció con palabras cálidas, sonriendo con la taza humeando sobre sus labios antes de extenderla hacía la consorte, quien imitó su gesto, bebiendo ambas al mismo tiempo—¡Está delicioso! —susurró Christa ante el exótico sabor del líquido ámbar que reposaba en su taza.

Petra sonrió ante el entusiasmo de su joven invitada y afirmó, dándole la razón pues ciertamente aquél té no se consumía afuera de los terrenos de Xian Ling, eso lo convertía en una rareza dentro de los parajes de la ciudad imperial.

—Es té de crisantemo de la montaña amarilla y bayas de goji procedentes de Tongxiang—explicaba la consorte mientras agitaba con suaves movimientos la taza de té antes de darle un ligero sorbo. Entregó la taza a Ymir, quien la dejó suavemente sobre el platito compañero y regresó a su lugar silenciosa—Bien, cairen Renz, espero que no encuentres tan atrevida esta pregunta, pero es algo que me he preguntado desde que te vi junto a cairen Jaeger—se excusó la consorte con una suave inclinación de su rostro—¿Cuántos años tienes? Luces como las jovencitas que apenas se familiarizan con el trato a los caballeros y abandonan las faldas de sus madres.

Christa entregó la taza de té vacía a la sierva que aguardaba de pie al lado suyo y lamió imperceptiblemente sus labios, sintiéndose levemente avergonzada por aquella pregunta, pues ante los piadosos ojos de la consorte seguramente lucía como una niña pobre e ingenua que jugaba a ser una gran señora entre vestidos elegantes y alhajas ostentosas.

—Tengo quince años—respondió algo apenada, mirando las palmas de sus manos que jugueteaban con el abanico tratando de controlar sus ademanes torpes.

—¡Tan joven! —exclamó Petra frunciendo con ligereza su ceño, demostrando contrariedad—¿Tu familia aceptó la orden del palacio imperial tan fácilmente? —indagó.

—La orden del palacio imperial no llegó a la puerta de mi casa—explicó Christa en un susurro acariciando con la punta de su dedo el mango del abanico—Fue mi abuelo quien logró convencer a mi padre para ofrecerme al harem del emperador y así otorgarle más estatus al apellido de nuestra familia—explicó al levantar la mirada, topándose con el rostro afectado de la mujer delante de ella—Soy la única hija que mi madre ha logrado engendrar y al ser ella la primera esposa, no es muy favorable para su posición. Es por eso que acepté la voluntad de mi familia y decidí esforzarme en el harem para lograr algún día…—se interrumpió cuando se dio cuenta de lo que iba a escapar entre sus labios. "Para algún día ser nombrada consorte del emperador" era lo que iba a confiarle a la consorte Rall, sin embargo, ¡qué imprudente habría sido dirigirle aquellas palabras a una consorte! No sabía qué reacción habría provocado en la única mujer que ostentaba un alto estatus ante el harem y la corte del emperador.

Petra, sin embargo, logró discernir el mensaje de la cairen y sonriendo, asintió comprensiva, diciéndole con la mirada que entendía lo que ansiaba obtener para el honor de su familia.

—Ser consorte, ¿no es así?

Christa la observó desde su lugar agobiada al verse descubierta y sus labios se abrieron rápidamente para excusarse ante su falta de modales, sin embargo la consorte se adelantó al percatarse de su intención:

—No tiene que preocuparte, cairen Renz, lo entiendo. Todas las mujeres que entran al harem traen consigo el mismo sueño, y es algo de admirar que deseen poner en alto el apellido de sus familias en la corte—la tranquilizó riendo suavemente ante su expresión de suplicio mudo—Debo confesar que cuando veo tu rostro, recuerdo el día que abandoné mi hogar para convertirme en la esposa de su majestad—confesó con naturalidad desviando la vista hacía un punto indefinido de la estancia.

—¿Usted tenía mi edad? —quiso saber la cairen después de reunir la valentía suficiente para hablar.

Petra negó, parpadeando en un suave aleteo, aún perdida en las remembranzas de aquellos días cuando vivía en la casa de su padre y el matrimonio era algo que llevaba escuchando desde que tenía uso de razón.

—No, mi padre aguardó paciente que llegara el momento indicado para desposarme con un hombre con igual o mayor estatus, preferiblemente un caballero de la corte. Sin embargo el trono del emperador Kenny fue usurpado por su hijo, quien acabó con toda su familia a excepción de su hermana menor, la princesa Mikasa, hija de la emperatriz Kuchel, a quien envió al palacio de oeste. Mi padre fue uno de los generales que apoyó su plan de hacerse con el poder de todo el imperio y a cambio él pidió como recompensa que su hija fuese hecha consorte y se le concedieran algunas tierras al norte del país—contaba Petra con lejanía, como si de una vieja historia se tratara—A los dieciocho años fui entregada al emperador por la mano de mi padre y prometí mantener en alto el apellido de los Rall más allá de setenta generaciones.

—¿Y nunca había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con él antes? ¿De conocerlo? —Christa la miró con intensidad, bastante atraída por las revelaciones de la consorte acerca de su pasado y su unión con el hombre al que ella ansiaba entregarse.

Petra negó solemnemente, manteniendo la delicada sonrisa en su rostro fresco, como si aquél cuestionamiento le parecieran superficiales y sin importancia.

—¿Usted lo amaba? —insistió la cairen.

—¿Amarlo? ¿Cómo podría amar a alguien sin rostro? De su majestad solo sabía su nombre y conocía cómo había levantado su imperio sobre la sangre de su familia—la consorte apoyó su mentón con suavidad sobre la palma de su mano y le dirigió una mirada apacible a la pequeña que se mantenía inmóvil mordiéndose los labios con algo de contrariedad en sus ojos azules.

—Yo he oído que cuando dos personas se casan debe existir amor entre ellas, pues si no lo hay, su unión se cimienta en arena y en medio de la tormenta, podría derrumbarse…—susurró, bajando la voz a medida que terminaba la frase. ¿Cuántas personas casadas conocía y entre ellas no había ni siquiera una mirada cargada de ternura? Sus padres se trataban con una fría formalidad que rozaba la cortesía de dos extraños que convivían bajo el mismo lecho.

Petra permaneció unos instantes silenciosa, pero luego, sonriéndole con piedad, dijo dulcemente:

—Eso no tiene importancia. El amor es como una planta, siémbralo sobre dos corazones dispuestos a dejarlo germinar y crecerá—le explicó con paciencia acariciando distraídamente el largo pendiente que rozaba su mejilla— Para nosotros los nobles es un asunto que crece a medida que la pareja encuentra la felicidad en el matrimonio y en las mutuas solidaridades para llegar a la vejez.

La cairen asintió con profundidad meditando las palabras de consorte y, a su pesar, les hallaba bastante sentido, sin embargo no se permitió dudar sobre lo que creía sentir por el emperador, pues ella desde que había conocido su destino como concubina supo que su deber era amar al hombre que gobernaba desde las entrañas de una ciudad que lo albergaba con recelo entre sus murallas. Sí la consorte Rall había aprendido a amar con el paso de los años, para ella no sería difícil puesto que ya lo hacía, y con tanto ímpetu que dolía y la empujaba a cuestionarse tantas cosas; a mentir, a soltar la mano de la única persona que mostró una aparente compasión por ella, que no era más que conveniencia para deshacerse de sus obstáculos más fuertes.

—Y ahora… ¿usted ama a su majestad a pesar de ser voluntad de su padre que se desposara con el emperador? —preguntó con lentitud la rubia levantando la mirada de su regazo, enfocando el rostro de la consorte quién no se escandalizó por aquella pregunta tan directa y descortés.

Un profundo silencio se presentó cuando la cairen terminó la oración. Fuera del pabellón, en el cielo, una bandada de garzas sobrevolaba el cielo, entonando con sus gargantas sedientas un cántico al sol majestuoso que titilaba como un botón de oro entre el lienzo del firmamento. El chapoteo de los peces deslizándose junto a los lotos rojos era distante pero claro, al igual que lamento de los viejos árboles, longevos y fuertes, al sentir sus ramas estremecerse ante el brioso paso del viento, llorando hojas y flores que danzaban al aire, reposando prontamente en el suelo. Dentro del pabellón aquellos sonidos exteriores llegaban lejanos y eran ignorados por los presentes que sostenían sus respiraciones para no incordiar la conversación que sostenían ambas mujeres. Los siervos miraban el suelo mordiendo sus labios, rezando dentro de sus cabezas para el mutismo de la consorte no significara la cólera inminente. Ymir observaba de reojo el rostro de su señora, quien parecía meditar su respuesta en el rostro de la cairen, como si tuviera frente a ella un espejo. Después de varios segundos donde el silencio estaba haciendo que Christa se arrepintiera de su atrevimiento, Petra suspiró y enderezó su postura, recostando su espalda en el espaldar del sillón con cansancio, sin una sola pizca de furia en su rostro lozano, es más, parecía brillar una pequeña luz de nostalgia en su mirada.

—Pequeña, si realmente quieres ser feliz al lado de un hombre debes buscar la luz en lugar de estar maldiciendo eternamente la oscuridad—aconsejó la mujer con paciencia—En mi unión con su majestad acepté sin cuestionamientos que ese era mi destino, inclusive si el amor no estaba presente en mi corazón. El tiempo ha sido justo y nos convirtió en buenos amigos que han aprendido a quererse y tolerarse después de convivir tantos años juntos—respondió con sencillez.

Los labios se Christa se separaron apenas unas centímetros sin embargo de ellos apenas se escapó un suave suspiro que no fue escuchado. Dentro de ella ardía la impaciencia de una niña que ansiaba obtener más respuestas de las que debía, pero se controló y aceptó que estaba yendo demasiado lejos con sus preguntas que removían recuerdos de la consorte. Una sirvienta se acercó con pasos silenciosos hasta la tetera y sirvió otra ronda de té para las damas que miraban atentas sus ademanes, cada una perdida en sus propias cavilaciones. Christa desplegó el abanico azul para refrescarse y disimular un poco la incomodidad que sentía pululando en el aire. Al escuchar el sonido sordo del abanico los ojos de Petra abandonaron la figura de la sirvienta y se dirigió a la cairen, notando por primera vez el accesorio que cargaba la rubia en su delicada mano. Sus ojos se abrieron grandemente con sorpresa al reconocer aquél objeto, uno que ella misma había obsequiado a cierto cairen en una reunión parecida a la que se estaba llevando, frunció su ceño incrédula sin comprender cómo el abanico había terminado en manos de la cairen, barajando las miles de posibilidades.

—Es un hermoso abanico, cairen Renz—comentó Petra cortésmente, recomponiendo su expresión contrariada para que la rubia no cuestionara su comportamiento.

—¡Muchas gracias, alteza! —sonrió Christa feliz de revivir la plática que parecía haber muerto hace algunos segundos—Los abanicos son mis accesorios favoritos, y este es uno de mis preferidos, generalmente lo uso en todas las ocasiones.

—Una dama sin un abanico es similar a un guerrero sin espada. Es un signo de absoluta feminidad con el cual deben familiarizarse las mujeres antes de salir de sus casas—reconoció Petra, aprobando el gusto de la jovencita con una sonrisa pequeña—¿Es un obsequio de algún familiar? —preguntó despreocupada—¿O de alguna de tus hermanas? —insistió con voz suave, recibiendo la taza de té que le ofrecía Ymir.

Christa detuvo el aleteo del abanico sobre su rostro al escuchar la última pregunta de la mujer y la consorte sonrió un poco más, como un felino inocente que admiraba desde su cómoda posición a su ignorante presa deambulando ciegamente.

—Es un regalo de Eren—confesó la cairen con dificultad, sintiendo una leve punzada en su cabeza a la cual no le prestó demasiada atención—Tenía planeado entregármelo aquél día… el día en que sucedió el incidente bochornoso en la Casa de las Flores. Aún me sigo preguntando por qué me lo dio, es decir, mire, ¡es tan hermoso! ¿Quién podría permitir que otras manos lo portaran? —exclamó con poca efusividad, lo cual no pasó por alto la consorte.

—Probablemente cairen Jaeger lo haya seleccionado de su amplia colección de abanicos, después de todo es un honorable cairen y conozco muy bien el placer que halla el emperador consintiendo a sus allegados, así que no me extrañaría que ese abanico sea uno de sus presentes—comentó Petra sonriendo detrás de la taza de té sin medir el peso de sus palabras las cuales habían tocado el corazón de la jovencita.

—Sí, quizá sea uno de los muchos regalos que ha recibido de su majestad—susurró secamente cerrando el abanico con parsimonia, dejándolo sobre su regazo sin dirigirle una sola mirada. Trató de no exteriorizar que el comentario de la consorte había removido en su interior un malestar que se manifestaba cuando el nombre de Eren era pronunciado.

Petra, atenta como un felino, notó en la frágil voz de la jovencita un ápice de molestia cuando pronunció el nombre de quien había sido su guía en medio de las hostilidades del harem. Sin embargo no se disculpó ni mostró arrepentimiento en su mirada, no era momento para la compasión.

—¿Algo anda mal, cairen Renz? Siento que tu humor no es el mismo al del primer día que te conocí, te ves más cansada y triste, algo extraño en ti... siempre he visto una sonrisa en tu rostro—señaló Petra inocente, mostrándose preocupada por el cambio de la cairen—Creí que apartando a cairen Leonhardt de ustedes los malos días en el harem se terminarían y podrían convivir en paz, pero por lo que veo no es así—se lamentó Petra suspirando con la mirada baja—No quisiste decirme la razón de tus lágrimas el día que nos encontramos en el puente y yo respeté tu decisión, sin embargo algo me dice que tiene que ver con cairen Jaeger—fue directa, mirando entre sus pestañas el rostro pasmado de la rubia al sentirse descubierta—¿Me equivoco? Por favor cairen Renz, no debes avergonzarte, después de todo soy quien vela por su bienestar, sus penas son mis penas, sus lágrimas son las mías. ¿No confías en mi, acaso? No debes temer, recuerda que soy como una madre para ustedes, quizá pueda ayudar y resolver aquello que te aqueja—ofreció con dulzura en sus palabras, juntando ambas manos sobre su pecho como si suplicara en silencio que la pequeña aceptara sus palabras y le revelara sus angustias y malestares.

La cairen rubia mordió su labio con algo de fuerza, reflexionando silenciosa si debía aceptar la propuesta de la consorte y hacerle saber todo lo que guardaba en secreto, consumiéndola dolorosamente al no poder ser compartido con alguien. Con pena arrastró sus ojos azulados, acuosos, hasta el rostro expectante de la mujer que le regresaba la mirada preocupada, como una madre que sabiendo que su hija ocultaba una pena muy grande, esperaba una explicación. Quiso derrumbarse cuando vio a la consorte sonreír con calidez, una que le cobijó el corazón en un abrazo, sintiendo el mar de sus ojos desbordarse gota por gota por la arena blanca de su piel, quemándole las mejillas sonrojadas, perdiéndose en su mentón.

—¡Pequeña Christa! —fue la expresión ahogada que llegó hasta sus oídos y lo que avivó su llanto porque Eren también la había llamado así y la había refugiado en su pecho como su madre nunca lo había hecho.

Cubrió su rostro con ambas manos para ocultar la vergüenza de su rostro devastado a los ojos de los siervos que parecían mirarla con lástima. Lo odiaba, odiaba ser tan débil, llorar con tanta facilidad, sentir con tanto ímpetu y amar con tanta terquedad. Entre sus sollozos sintió una ráfaga de perfume y seda, acompañada por el tintineo de miles de campanillas chocando entre sí, muy cerca de ella y cuando descubrió su rostro húmedo de rocío quejumbroso miró con sorpresa la delicada figura de Petra de rodillas al lado suyo con la mirada nublada en autentica preocupación y los jugosos labios de rosa entre abiertos suavemente.

—Mi pobre niña, ¿qué te sucede? Dime por favor, ¿qué es? ¿Quién te ha hecho sufrir? —suplicaba Petra con voz suave, cobijando entre sus manos la pequeña y temblorosa de Christa.

—Alteza…—se lamentó la rubia con un sollozo lastimero, apretando la mano de la consorte—No puedo hacerlo…—susurró negando con una sonrisa enmarcada en lágrimas que caían silenciosas por su tibia piel.

—Claro que puedes, no te cohíbas, puedes confiar en mí—la alentó la consorte con una sonrisa pequeña acariciando con su dedo pulgar el dorso de la mano de la cairen—¿Cairen Jaeger ha hecho algo malo en contra de ti?—insistió.

Christa tardó en responder mientras su cuerpo se sacudía en espasmos, aguantando el inminente torrente de lágrimas que amenazaba con deshacerse en sus ojos. Pensó, ¿realmente Eren era la razón de su tristeza y odio? ¿Desde cuándo la miel de su corazón se había tornado en hiel amarga? Pero entonces, cuando estaba por abstenerse de pronunciar el nombre de su hermano un recuerdo cegador pasó delante de sus ojos; la confrontación de Hitch, el rostro de aquella cairen orgullosa ocultando una pena silenciosa en sus ojos duros que la acusaban por la muerte de su hermana como si la gritaran y maldijeran. Los susurros de las demás cairenes a su espalda creyendo que a sus oídos no llegaban las hirientes burlas, los odiosos rencores. Por culpa de los actos de Eren era ella quien cargaba con el odio de cientos de jovencitas.

—Sí—respondió al final tomando un poco de aire—Él incumplió su promesa y ahora por culpa de sus errores soy yo quien es señalada con odio—susurró, apartando la mirada con vergüenza. No quería encontrarse con los ojos de Ymir porque podía sentir el peso de ellos en su figura,

—¿A qué te refieres, cairen Renz?

—Yo le pedí que no fuera ante usted y le contara el incidente con Annie, y aunque él no respondió, asumí que por respeto a mi palabra lo cumpliría. Sin embargo me he equivocado, ciegamente creí en él. Sé que Annie significaba para él un tropiezo muy grande en su camino para hacerse consorte y usó mi situación como pretexto para deshacerse de ella, lo confronté delante de su palacio y aún así mantuvo su fachada de preocupación, ¡cómo si verdaderamente lo hubiera hecho todo por mi! Sé que no es así, en su corazón no hay más que ambición—esto último lo dijo con decepción, frunciendo su ceño con odio al haber sido tan ingenua.

—Cairen Renz, quizá todo ha sido un mal entendido—rebatió la consorte con precaución, dando pequeñas palmaditas en la mano de la rubia.

La jovencita negó con vehemencia.

—No, alteza, estoy segura de mis palabras, ahora todas las atenciones de cairen Jaeger cobran sentido para mí. No eran más que apariencias para esconder la terrible persona que se oculta debajo de suntuosos vestidos de seda y chalinas—sollozó con una mueca teñida en desagrado—Es egoísta, no permitía que nosotras tuviéramos algún acercamiento con su majestad cuando por fin se nos dio la oportunidad—continuó, girándose hacía el rostro de la consorte—¡Usted lo vio! Él acaparó al emperador con descaro ignorando que su mujer estaba del otro lado del trono y tuvo el descaro de besarlo, eso fue un acto humillante hacía usted, alteza—comentó casi sin aire, mirando fijamente a la mujer, quien se puso de pie con el rostro afectado.

—Fue la voluntad de su majestad—respondió la mujer dándole la espalda.

—¡Pero es inadmisible que un perro ladre al tigre en su propia montaña!—expresó Christa sin medir la brutalidad de su comentario.

El ceño de Petra se contrajo levemente al escuchar esto último y sonrió con aversión ante el caprichoso comportamiento de la pequeña rubia. La jovencita que aspiraba a ser una consorte aún no poseía el carácter que exigía esa posición, con aquellas palabras lo había deducido, después de todo parecía seriamente afectada por los gestos de su esposo hacía Eren, algo en lo que ella ni siquiera había reparado de esa forma. Suspiró inaudiblemente y al girarse nuevamente hacía la cairen su expresión se había convertido en muda resignación.

—Cairen Renz, a veces no tenemos más opción que callar y agachar la cabeza con sumisión—explicó entrelazando sus manos sobre su vientre con una sonrisa cansada, como si toda la vida de la consorte hubiese sido aquello: callar.

—Pero alteza, usted ha sido tan buena con él y aún así él ni siquiera fue capaz de considerar su respeto como consorte del emperador—expresó con rabia contenida, limpiando las lágrimas que se estaban secando en sus mejillas—Y mis esfuerzos… todo lo que hice para que al final los pisoteara sin compasión.

La consorte desvió la vista con incomodidad, mordiendo su labio inferior tratando de contener la confesión que ansiaba escapar de sus labios, así interpretó aquél gesto la cairen, sin embargo antes de poder preguntar a qué se debía su actitud vacilante Petra sacudió ligeramente su cabeza y las alhajas chocaron dulcemente sobre sus sienes, acariciando las mejillas sonrojadas de la mujer. La consorte caminó hasta ella y tomó sus manos, indicándole que debía ponerse de pie, a lo que Christa obedeció confundida con el abanico de Eren entre su mano y la mano de la consorte. Petra le sonrió piadosa y la miró con cariño, reconfortándola a pesar de los sentimientos negativos que añejaban su corazón.

—Mi pequeña Christa, es mejor permanecer inalterable sobre el bote por más violentas que sean las tempestades—aconsejó con sabiduría la mujer—Sé que todo esto debe ser difícil para una criatura tan inocente como lo eres tú, pero debes mantenerte serena ante los tropiezos que irrumpen tu camino. No actúes sin sopesar las consecuencias, no te entregues a la tormenta—sentenció liberando sus manos suavemente—Creo que te he ocupado por bastante tiempo y que quizá quieras reflexionar sobre nuestra plática, así que ordenaré mis siervos que te escolten hasta tu hogar.

La cairen asintió sin muchos ánimos, escuchando casi a la lejanía las órdenes que impartía Petra a las sirvientas, quienes recogían las tazas de té y los platillos con los bocadillos que ninguna había probado.

—Ymir te acompañará hasta la calzada—le hizo saber la consorte tomando asiento nuevamente entre los mullidos cojines de seda y pluma de pato, extendiendo las amplias mangas de su túnica como toda una gran señora—Agradezco que hayas aceptado acompañarme y no fueras tímida al revelarme tus tribulaciones. Las puertas de mi palacio siempre estarán abiertas para ti y si hay algo que yo pueda hacer por ti, no te abstengas en hacérmelo saber—sonrió generosa.

—Muchas gracias, alteza, lo recordaré—Christa hizo una reverencia pronunciada, inclinando con respeto su cabeza antes de retirarse.

Christa abandonó el pabellón, dejando atrás el dulce aroma del incienso que caracterizaba a la consorte para respirar nuevamente el aire fresco que arrastraba consigo vestigios de fragancia a loto y agua fresca, sintiendo sobre su piel los rayos del sol. Ymir caminaba a su lado mientras atravesaban el puente que llevaba a la orilla de la pequeña explanada con una nueva procesión de siervos detrás de ella siguiéndolos con las cabezas gachas. Tenía tantas cosas en su mente que no reparó en la presencia de la dama de compañía a un lado suyo mirándola de soslayo mientras lentamente se iban acercando hasta la explanada y no fue hasta que la sombra de un árbol de maple las cobijó, indicándoles que habían llegado a la seguridad de la calzada, que notó la insistente mirada silenciosa de la morena en su rostro. Estaba preparada para formular su pregunta ante el raro comportamiento de la dama de compañía de la consorte Rall pero esta se le adelantó con una mirada arrepentida pero firme:

—Esto… esto es algo que no deberías escuchar, después de todo es una promesa que la consorte Rall juró no revelar y la palabra de mi señora es oro, pero aún así yo… no puedo hacerte esto—jadeó Ymir mirándola a los ojos con intensidad.

—¿De qué estás hablando Ymir? Me estás asustando—Christa se removió incómoda en su lugar apretando entre sus pequeñas manos el abanico.

Ymir se acercó un poco más hasta ella para que los siervos, quienes aguardaban a una distancia prudente para darles algo de privacidad, no escucharan lo que tenía que confiarle. Posó sus manos con actitud vacilante sobre los hombros redondos de la pequeña rubia y ahí las dejó, sintiéndose ligeramente avergonzada por las libertades que se estaba tomando. Christa sintió sus mejillas teñirse con vergüenza al sentir tan peligrosamente cerca el cuerpo de Ymir y más aún, al detallar el particular vaho a canela y sándalo que desprendía de sus ropajes, adormeciéndola sutilmente bajo su tacto firme pero gentil. Levantó el mentón pues la pecosa era más alta que ella, quizá dos cabezas más, y admitió con culpa que aquella mujer poseía una belleza que nunca había apreciado en ninguna otra; sus rasgos eran delicados pero afilados, sus ojos parecían los de un lince observando con agudeza lo que le rodeaba sin pasar por alto ningún detalle. Creyó que las manos de Ymir serían duras pero eran todo lo contrario pues las sentía gentiles y suaves a pesar de estar sujetándola con algo de fuerza.

—Antes de decir cualquier cosa te aconsejaré: no desperdicies tu tiempo esperando a su majestad, Christa—Ymir fue directa pero en su voz se palpaba la buena voluntad con la que comunicaba su mensaje — El emperador Levi está encaprichado con cairen Jaeger hasta el punto de pasar la noche con él y llevarlo al palacio de la consorte Rall cuando se estaba presentando una calamidad familiar que solo le concernía a mi señora y al emperador. Su majestad está cegado con él, sus ojos no son capaces de reparar en ninguna otra cairen, ni siquiera en su propia esposa…—susurró con preocupación bajando fugazmente la mirada—¿Ahora entiendes lo que quiero decir? Por tu bien, Christa, será mejor que continúes con tu vida dentro del harem y no vivas los sueños.

El rostro de Christa se crispó en indignación y ardió en vergüenza. Se apartó de la morena deshaciendo el agarre que mantenía sobre sus hombros dando un paso hacia atrás, mirándola como si acabara de abofetearla.

—¿Por qué me dices todas esas cosas? ¿Qué quieres lograr con esto? —increpó apretando los puños que se ocultaban bajo las mangas de su túnica azulada—Quizá lo ignores, pero el emperador no ha sido indiferente conmigo, ¿lo sabías? ¡Él ha llamado por mí! Ha solicitado mi ayuda personalmente en una tarea que requiere confidencialidad y delicadeza, algo que no puede relegársele a cualquiera—se defendió tratando de rescatar su orgullo herido a causa de la sinceridad de la dama de compañía—Así que te pido, por favor, que no hables de asuntos que no conoces—expresó firmemente a pesar de sentir sus puños temblar ligeramente.

—Sé más de lo que crees, cairen Renz—aseguró Ymir con solemnidad, mirándola con tristeza al saber que estaba lastimando a la jovencita por quien empezaba a sentir cierta simpatía.

—¿Qué? —Christa entrecerró los ojos, exigiéndole con la mirada que continuara.

—¿Sabes quién te dio a conocer ante el emperador?

—¿La consorte Rall? —aventuró la cairen, recibiendo una negativa por parte de Ymir. Sus cejas se encontraron demostrando su confusión pues ella estaba casi segura que había sido la consorte quien la había tenido en cuenta gracias a sus avances en los escritos que practicaba diligentemente—¿Entonces…?

—Cairen Jaeger fue quien pidió a su majestad que se te diera la oportunidad de conocerlo personalmente, pues conocía tu decepción al no poder participar en el gran baile—le hizo saber a la perpleja rubia, quién tuvo que desviar la vista para no derrumbarse ante la insistente mirada de Ymir.

—Es decir… Solo fui llamada ante el emperador por la voluntad de Eren, no por mis aptitudes…—susurró apoyando una mano temblorosa sobre la corteza de un árbol que se encontraba a espaldas suyas—Quizá ni siquiera conocía mi nombre… y yo creí que había sido todo con mi esfuerzo, porque es lo que hago siempre, me esfuerzo para que algún día su majestad escuche de mí—expresó con dolor sin levantar el rostro pues le pesaba girarse y apreciar el semblante lastimero de la dama de compañía.

Ymir dio un paso al frente y tocó el hombro de la pequeña cairen dudosa, disculpándose con su corazón por las palabras que estaban por abandonar su boca, y que seguramente turbarían la mente y el corazón de la jovencita quien parecía sumergirse en un lago profundo de amargura y decepción.

—Christa, sé que todo esto es difícil para ti, pero creo que es necesario que lo sepas. No es justo mantenerte en un engaño mientras los demás se compadecen de ti—se detuvo y tomó una bocanada de aire desviando la mirada hacía la calzada en donde los pétalos caían parsimoniosos, llorando el silencio el dolor de un joven corazón que se consumía—El día en que la señorita Rico presentó a las cairenes que bailarían ante el emperador a la consorte Rall, cairen Jaeger estaba ahí…—Christa la encaró con un movimiento brusco, casi golpeando su rostro con el pendiente de plata que colgaba de su cabello. Sus ojos estaban abiertos como los de un ciervo a punto de ser cazado y ella se sentía culpable de ser quien causaba aquella deplorable imagen, aún así ya no había vuelta atrás, así que continuó—Tú no estabas en esa lista, Christa—confesó con pena.

—¿Qué? —la voz ahogada de la rubia apenas se distinguió entre el canto de las garzas que sobrevolaban sus cabezas.

Ymir mordió su labio con fuerza asintiendo silenciosa.

—Cairen Jaeger le pidió a mi señora que te permitiera bailar ante su majestad y le hizo prometer que no diría nada, a lo cual ella vaciló porque no lo veía correcto, es decir... mantenerte engañada—explicó en susurros.

—Eren…—gruñó Christa con los sollozos atascados en su garganta—¿Cómo ha podido burlarse de mí? ¿Por qué me mintió durante tanto tiempo? ¡Y yo cómo una tonta creyendo que estaba avanzando, cuando en realidad era todo obra de su lástima hacía mí! —con furia dio un puño sobre la corteza del árbol ante una impactada Ymir, quien retiró su mano del hombro de la cairen—¡Lo odio! ¡Lo odio, lo odio, lo odio! —lloraba encajando un golpe por cada palabra que daba sin importarle hacer un espectáculo ante los siervos que parecían ajenos a su dolor—¿Por qué me trata como una minusválida? ¿Por qué me ofrece las migas de sus privilegios? —se giró con copiosas lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas.

—En el harem no existe la verdadera amistad, es solamente apariencia—Ymir trató de sonreírle con dulzura manteniendo las distancias para no abrumar aún más a la cairen—La persona que te apuñala en la espalda es siempre la más cercana a ti.

La cairen posó sus manos sobre sus mejillas empapadas en lágrimas y las apretó con dolor, encajando las filosas uñas en la piel blanca.

—¿Por qué tuve que ser tan buena con él? —se preguntó con arrepentimiento arrastrando sus manos hasta la boca temblorosa, cubriéndola para mitigar los sollozos—Yo simplemente quería que ambos cumpliéramos nuestros sueños juntos, ¡pero a él no le importó pisotear los míos! —sonrió con hastío al cerrar los ojos—Tal vez fui demasiado buena con él, quizá al final, de nada sirve ser buena—concluyó entre espasmos, llorando con más ímpetu que antes ante una Ymir que no ansiaba más que estrecharla entre sus brazos y consolarla—¡Yo no necesito de su compasión! —chilló apartándose de Ymir en dirección a la calzada solitaria.

—¡Christa! —llamó Ymir empezando a seguirla.

—¡Déjame sola! —gritó la rubia empezando a correr, levantando con su falda una pequeña estela de pétalos y hojas con la falda de su vestido.

La dama de compañía permaneció estática en medio de la calzada viendo con impotencia la figura de miserable de la cairen alejándose cada vez más, hasta que el tintineo de sus alhajas no se escuchó más. Respiró profundamente tratando de tranquilizar su corazón atormentado que se contraía con culpa y le recordaba que había hecho algo irreparable que traería consigo terribles consecuencias. Se odió a si misma por obedecer tan ciegamente las ordenes de su señora, así ella no estuviera de acuerdo, inclusive su lealtad ciega hacía la consorte había sobrepasado la poca nobleza que albergaba en su pecho, la cual no fue suficiente para negarse a cumplir la orden que su señora le había comunicado antes de partir hacia la Casa de las Flores.

La consorte planeaba algo a costa de Christa y ella sospechaba que no se podía esperar nada bueno.

—Vamos—ordenó con voz seca a los siervos que permanecían con sus rostros imperturbables a un lado de la explanada, quienes la siguieron en dirección al pabellón las olas azules en donde Petra esperaba su regreso.

* * *

" _Una sonrisa del hermoso joven vale más que mil monedas de oro. Vestido de raso, hace flotar sus mangas de espumilla y danza, cantando melancólicos aires: ¡cesa la Canción de la Nieve Blanca y canta el Tsen Ye para conmover el corazón del soberano y espera el favor imperial! ¡Cesa la Canción del Agua Verde y canta el Chu Blanco para conmover el corazón del soberano y espera la unión armoniosa!"_

—¡Qué hermosa pintura! ¿Cuál es su nombre? —preguntó Eren removiendo las cortinas diáfanas que la ocultaban de los ojos curiosos. Dio un paso hacia atrás para poder abarcar enteramente la visión que ofrecía la delicada pintura que colgaba de la pared inmaculada; una mujer de cabellera rojiza oscura estilizada en un sencillo tocado descansaba en lo que parecía ser una roca, la cual estaba casi cubierta en su totalidad por un magnifico hanfu blanquecino, con su chalina azulada flotando entre las palmas y juncos del escenario. Su cabeza estaba inclinada, como si admirara su lozano rostro en el reflejo de un lago imaginario, razón por la cual no podía saber a ciencia cierta el color de sus ojos puesto que las espesas pestañas que habían sido pintadas con tanto detalle acariciaban sus mejillas rojizas. Estuvo a punto de estirar su mano y acariciar con la punta de sus dedos sonrosados el pergamino, pero se abstuvo pues si esa pintura estaba oculta, era por alguna razón.

—"Reflexiones de la dama de las magnolias en el monte Taishan" —contestó Levi levantando la mirada de sus manuscritos—Cúbrela, por favor, no es el momento oportuno para ser vista—pidió Levi con cansancio en sus ojos grisáceos posándose en la pintura que aún lo perturbaba a pesar de los años que habían transcurrido.

Eren obedeció deslizando las cortinas de color guinda para ocultarla del atormentado pelinegro lo cual acrecentó su curiosidad. Se encargó de no dejar a la vista ni una sola seña de tinta y se alejó de ella con lentitud sin dejar de observarla hasta girarse y encarar al hombre, quien seguía con sus ojos fijos en la pared donde reposaba la pintura a pesar de haberle pedido que la ocultara.

—¿Qué es lo que inquieta el corazón de mi rey? —inquirió el castaño con suavidad, caminando con pasos tranquilos hasta el cómodo diván donde el emperador había tomado asiento. Retiró de sus manos el libro de portada angosta que reposaba entre sus manos con cuidado y lo dejó sobre la mesita que se encontraba en frente del diván para así tomar asiento junto al monarca—¿Es la mujer del cuadro? —aventuró en un susurro delicado mirándole con preocupación pues desde que habían llegado al estudio del hombre en el salón de La Gloria Literaria este se había mostrado distante y ensimismado con una sombra melancólica cubriendo su hermoso rostro.

—Mi primera consorte—aclaró en un suspiro.

—¡La consorte Magnolia!—exclamó Eren en voz baja, con sorpresa en su mirada verdosa. Y es que él había oído muchos rumores girar en torno a aquella difunta consorte, desde los más banales hasta los más escandalosos, sin embargo el más relevante y misterioso de todos ellos era su muerte, pues cada lengua que narraba el hecho hacía su propia versión de las circunstancias que arrinconaron a la pobre mujer a acabar con su vida.

—Isabel fue la única compañera por quien llegué a sentir verdadero cariño—confesó el pelinegro con lejanía, aparentemente mirando las cortinas que cubrían el cuadro de la consorte, pero a los ojos del cairen, su mente y, tal vez su corazón, se encontraban lo suficientemente lejos para que no repararan en su tibia mano acariciando la suya.

Eren se permitió sonreír con afectación y sintió a su corazón comprimirse en pena al escuchar aquella confesión salir de la boca de su amante. Deseo ser más fuerte y maduro, no sentir envidia por una mujer que ya no se encontraba en el mundo de ellos, pero simplemente no podía ignorar el malestar que le producía escuchar la añoranza de Levi al mencionarla. Estaba mal, pero él también era preso de los sentimientos que nublaban el juicio de los hombres. Ya mañana rezaría por el alma de aquella mujer pelirroja porque hoy su corazón no estaba dispuesto a liberar oraciones honestas.

—Aún la amas—señaló comprensivo a pesar de su sonrisa entristecida, retirando la pequeña mano que cobijaba la del emperador.

Levi entonces reaccionó cuando a sus oídos llegó la débil voz del cairen susurrándole con dolor algo que había malinterpretado. Giró su rostro y se topó con el de Eren a algunos centímetros el cual le miraba silencioso y entendió que el pequeño cairen había sido lastimado por el comentario que había escapado de sus labios. Acunó el rostro del jovencito entre sus manos fuertes pero gentiles y acarició sus mejillas con sus pulgares, pasando uno de ellos a través de los labios que tercamente sonreían para él.

—Mi vida…

—No puedo competir contra un fantasma—se lamentó el cairen llevando una de sus manos hasta la del emperador, frunciendo sus cejas como si al decir aquello un puñal se encajara en su corazón. Quizá era así, quizá se trataba de la memoria de la consorte Magnolia recordándole que ella había ocupado mucho antes el corazón del monarca.

El pelinegro negó repetidas veces apresándolo entre sus brazos sintiendo con alivio como Eren le correspondía, aferrándose con desespero a su espalda, escondiendo el rostro en su amplio pecho cubierto por la seda de los ropajes reales.

—Eren, ciertamente aún la amo, pero de la forma en la que tú piensas—explicó acariciando la mansa cabellera castaña que por primera vez, no estaba ataviada con las ricas alhajas que le gustaba portar puesto que había llevado sobre su cabeza el weimao del cual se había deshecho al llegar al salón—Isabel fue alguien a quien quise bastante, pero nuestro amor era más fraternal, como el de dos hermanos de distinta madre. Ella sabía que a pesar de compartir el lecho, jamás la vería como una amante, pero aún así la respetaría como esposa—dejó un beso que duró varios segundos en los cabellos perfumados de Eren, cerrando los ojos para así transmitirle la honestidad de sus palabras.

—¿No estabas enamorado de ella? —insistió Eren sobre su pecho con la voz pesarosa.

—No, después de todo nuestro matrimonio fue un acuerdo entre su padre y yo, sé que suena terrible… pero así se dieron las cosas. A pesar de todo en ella encontré compañía incluso si no había esa clase de amor entre nosotros—respondió con paciencia enredado entre sus dedos el cabello castaño de su pequeño cairen—Es por eso que su muerte marcó mis días y desde aquél día despertaron inquietudes en las que jamás había reparado—manifestó.

El cairen separó su rostro de la suave seda que acariciaba su mejilla y lo miró a los ojos intranquilo por el rumbo de la conversación. Entendía que aquél día el pelinegro se mostrara tan sensible ya que habían presenciado el deplorable estado del príncipe Farlan y si a él le había entristecido aquella escena, no podía imaginar cuanto le había afectado al emperador puesto que era su hijo, el único que había sobrevivido y al cual adoraba con locura. Sus sentimientos estaban más despiertos que nunca desde que se habían conocido e internamente se reprendió a sí mismo por ser tan egoísta y pensar en su propia pena, sin reparar en el corazón del emperador solitario que le confiaba sus secretos con tanta calma.

—¿Cuáles son esas inquietudes? —acarició la mejilla del pelinegro con ternura intentando consolarlo con sus inocentes mimos.

El emperador dejó escapar un suspiró pesado, tratando de despejar su mente para revelar una parte de su pasado que muy pocas personas conocían. Ante sus súbditos se encargaba de mostrar una imagen de emperador imperturbable y firme que jamás se doblegaba ante las tribulaciones, sin embargo, detrás de aquella máscara se escondía el rostro de un hombre que cargaba con el peso de las desgracias que acechaban a su familia.

—Debes saber que yo tuve cuatro hijos los cuales me arrebató la muerte antes de siquiera poder contemplar el color de sus ojos—reveló, hablando con fría calma sobre un tema que había marcado su vida—Dos de cada consorte. Fueron años difíciles para los tres, pero sería insensible de mi parte decir que fui yo quien más sufrió—negó Levi con parsimonia—No… ellas a pesar de sus pérdidas se mantenían dignas porque sabían que en sus hombros reposaban un sin número de responsabilidades, pero sé que dentro de sus corazones había una profunda tristeza que las llenaba—una sonrisa rota se tensó en los labios del pelinegro y Eren sintió su corazón doler ante esa mueca pesarosa.

—No puedes olvidar a tus hijos—confirmó Eren conmovido por la sensibilidad de un hombre que a veces debía desprenderse de todo viso de emotividad.

—Jamás lo haría, ni Petra o Isabel… ella era demasiado sensible para soportarlo, sobre todo cuando dio a luz a una niña que nació sin vida. Fue un golpe muy duro para ella que ansiaba ser madre y mis esfuerzos por rescatarla del aislamiento en el que ella misma se había encerrado fueron nulos. Fue el mismo año en el que nació Farlan, lo cual permitió que no me derrumbara con ella y ansiara con más vigor reforzar la seguridad de mi imperio y conquistar otras tierras—tomó la mano el cairen entre las suyas y las cobijó, apretándolas sin llegar a lastimar a su confidente quien escuchaba atento a su lado—Fui egoísta al regocijarme en mi propia dicha cuando Isabel sufría pese a mis esfuerzos por regresarle algo de felicidad y así otra vida escapó de mis brazos—finalizó sin dar demasiados detalles sobre la terrible muerte de la mujer que una vez había sido la luz en la ciudad prohibida y después no era más que una madre enloquecida por la pérdida de su última hija—¿Ahora lo entiendes? Desde ese día me pregunté si realmente había hecho bien… o solo había fracasado como mi padre en construir una familia para el reino—desvió su mirada grisácea hacía sus manos que permanecían unidas y se sintió más liviano al haber compartido con su amante parte del pasado que cargaba como una pesada cruz en su espalda.

Eren alejó con suavidad su mano y sin decir una sola palabra atrajo el rostro de Levi hasta su pecho y acarició sus cabellos, imitando el gesto que había tenido el pelinegro con él hacía un rato. Ahí lo acunó entre sus brazos y dejó que el palpitar de su corazón lo reconfortara con sus latidos suaves y constantes. Levi se dejó hacer permitiendo que por segunda vez Eren admirara la desnudez de sus sentimientos y lo consolara con sus atenciones que derrochaban calidez.

—Levi—lo llamó con ternura rozando sus labios dulces contra el oído del pelinegro—No seas tan duro contigo, por favor—suplicó pasando sus dedos entre las sedosas hebras azabaches que se escurrían como hilo de la seda más fina—No eres como tu padre porque tú verdaderamente amaste a esos pequeños y consolaste a sus madres cuando sucedió, jamás soltaste sus manos ni las abandonaste en el olvido… Como padre eres el pilar de tu familia y debes ver por ellos, pero muchas veces un solo pilar no puede sostener el pesado tejado donde se posa la adversidad—razonó con suavidad en sus palabras.

—No quiero cometer los mismos errores del pasado—musitó el monarca después de un corto silencio—No me retracto de mis acciones contra la familia de mi padre, mucho menos de haberle arrebatado con mi espada el trono y acabar con su estirpe—su voz fue una mezcla de frío resentimiento que rápidamente se transformo en resignación al continuar—Y siendo así… lo que con sangre se obtiene, con sangre se ha de pagar—aceptó.

El joven cairen cerró los ojos y pronunció un débil "shh" mientras lo abrazaba con insistencia contra su pecho rebosante de amor deseando que aquél hombre hallara algo de alivio en la tibieza de su abrazo y la canción de su corazón que se desvivía por él.

—No lo harás, mi rey es sabio y prudente, además sé que esta pena será pasajera—aseguró el castaño consintiendo los mansos cabellos del emperador.

Levi alejó su rostro del acogedor refugio en donde había hallado reposo y consuelo, levantando su rostro para encarar al dócil cairen quien le sonreía con ternura mientras deslizaba sus dedos hasta su mejilla y la acariciaba con tranquilidad. Él admiró su pequeña figura, conmovido por la compasión con la que el joven lo trataba y supo más que nunca que era él la persona a quien su corazón había estado aguardando durante tantos años sin ser consciente de que todo el amor que podía ofrecer ya tenía un propietario.

Con delicadeza tomó por los hombros al castaño y lo miró fijamente, sumergiéndose en el verde acuoso de su mirada entrañable diciéndole:

—Cuando llegue el momento propicio para tener a nuestro primer hijo me aseguraré de que ni tú ni él conozcan la tristeza y el infortunio—juró con una pequeña sonrisa similar a la luna menguante la cual fue eclipsada por los labios de Eren. Correspondió el gesto moviendo con lentitud sus labios, repitiendo a conciencia el roce de la carne tibia y blanda de sus bocas, sonriendo entre las pequeñas pausas que apenas duraban unos cuantos respiros antes de reanudar la cariñosa danza.

—Realmente…ansío con todo mi corazón tener una niña—susurró Eren sin dejar de ser besado por el emperador quien parecía beber de sus labios con sed.

—Podemos intentarlo hasta tener una princesa—murmuró Levi haciendo una pequeña pausa, sonriendo altivamente con sus ojos grises de lobo nuevamente brillando en gloria y orgullo, recobrando así su acostumbrado porte de emperador imperturbable e imponente.

En el amplio estudio se escuchó la grácil risa del cairen quién asintió con alivio ante la atrevida respuesta de su amante pues no quería que este continuara sumido en un estado taciturno y distante, lo prefería así, cálido y sereno, sonriéndole como un chiquillo inocente enamorado en primavera.

—Todos los que quieras—sonrió Eren besando las mejillas del pelinegro con emoción siendo recibido en un cálido abrazo que lo hizo sentir como el ser humano más amado en la tierra.

—Quizá pasen algunos días en los que no pueda visitarte en tu palacio. Le prometí a Petra que la acompañaría y verdaderamente me preocupa la situación de mi hijo, lo siento—se disculpó el emperador frunciendo levemente su entrecejo al recordar que no podría disfrutar de la compañía de su predilecto pues estaría ocupado entre los asuntos del estado, las asambleas y las visitas a Xian Ling.

La sonrisa de rosa que brillaba en el luminoso rostro de Eren disminuyó un poco más no se apagó, entendiendo que el mayor tenía responsabilidades que no podían ser ignoradas por sus pequeños caprichos, aunque ciertamente le entristecía separarse por tantos días de Levi y sus atenciones.

—Lo sé, y eso me enorgullece de ti, ¡eres un padre tan amoroso!—asintió con tierna aprobación—Un tratamiento con capsulas de carbón vegetal sería de mucha ayuda para la mejora del príncipe, pero preferiría que lo consultaras con Hanji—opinó disimulando su preocupación al recordar la inusual intervención de Zeke y las extrañas miradas que habían cruzado. Ya se encargaría de aclarar ese asunto con Hanji, pero por el momento no deseaba agregar más preocupaciones al pelinegro, así que continuó con su voz apacible—La fitoterapia es una vía muy útil y generosa ante estos casos y Hanji es la persona indicada para hacerse cargo. No desmerito la labor de los médicos de Xian Ling, pero tratándose del heredero del imperio, no puede correr riesgo alguno—presionó, en el fondo deseoso de escuchar que se le permitiría al ex aprendiz de su padre encargarse personalmente de los cuidados de Farlan.

—Tienes razón, baobei, los médicos de mi consorte pese a sus esfuerzos han fracaso en contadas ocasiones y estoy empezando a perder la paciencia—suspiró Levi apartando la mirada hacía el suelo de mármol, en donde los fijó meditando durante varios segundos hasta que regresó al rostro ansioso del cairen—Hanji y su equipo serán los encargados de velar por la salud de mi hijo de ahora en adelante.

—Es una decisión sensata, mi rey—aprobó Eren satisfecho, con sus ojos sonrientes en alivio, aunque el fondo la duda y angustia no desaparecieron.

No dormiría tranquilo hasta hablar con Hanji y averiguar quién era Zeke Jaeger.

* * *

" _Llega la tarde, mi mente está perturbada. Doy un paseo por las tumbas en la antigua planicie. La belleza de la puesta del sol desgarra mi corazón y las sombras de la noche vienen como el dolor recordado de una joven llorosa."_

Petra sostenía con cuidado la extensa manga de su hanfu azulado como las olas del mar para que la fina tela no se estropeara con la tinta negra del pincel, el cual estaba utilizando para delinear la pronunciada cintura de una elegante dama la cual sostenía un pequeño bulto entre sus brazos. No reparó en la sirvienta que entró a su estudio con la cabeza gacha y se plantó delante de su amplio escritorio donde reposaba el pergamino hasta que la jovencita obtuvo el permiso por parte de Ymir para que hablara delante de ella:

—Alteza, cairen Renz desea hablar con usted—informó la jovencita.

—Déjala pasar—permitió la mujer asintiendo, aún concentrada en su delicada labor.

Escuchó los cortos pasos de la sirvienta alejarse rápidamente y no pasó mucho tiempo cuando nuevamente los pasos regresaron, esta vez acompañados por unos más ansiosos pero cuidadosos. Los pasos de una señorita de buena familia. Al levantar su vista se encontró con el angelical rostro de la cairen, perturbado, con los ojos azules ansiosos fijándose en ella como si acabara de encontrar el alivio a su tormento.

—¡Cairen Renz! —exclamó Petra con sorpresa dejando el pincel a un lado de su pintura. Tomó la parte frontal de la falda de su hanfu y bajó de la pequeña plataforma donde se encontraba el escritorio con Ymir detrás de ella mordiendo su labio con angustia.

Antes de que la consorte pudiese tomarla entre sus brazos la cairen dobló sus rodillas y se postró juntando ambas manos sobre su vientre, mirándola desde abajo con docilidad y piedad.

—Alteza, lamento irrumpir sin invitación sus aposentos, pero han pasado varios días desde que conversamos en el pabellón donde usted me aconsejó sabiamente—empezó con voz temblorosa—Usted me ofreció su mano cuando necesitara de su ayuda, y en estos momentos es lo que más necesito—expresó mirándola con ojos lastimeros.

Petra sonrió compadecida de la pequeña cairen y asintió, recordando que ella había dicho aquellas palabras.

—Por supuesto, pequeña, haré lo posible por resolver el problema que te atribula—le dijo mientras tomaba entre sus manos las de la pequeña rubia, tirando de ellas para que se incorporara—Ponte de pie—pidió con gentileza sin borrar la maternal sonrisa que adornaba sus labios.

—Ven, cairen Renz—fue Ymir quien abandonó su lugar detrás de la consorte y se acercó a la temblorosa figura de Christa, ayudando a su señora para que esta abandonara aquella posición.

—¿Qué es lo que necesitas pedirme? —quiso saber Petra sin deshacer el suave agarre que mantenía con la rubia. Sospechaba que la conversación que habían tenido hace días en el pabellón de las olas azules había turbado el amargo corazón de la jovencita y que aquella visita era a causa de eso.

Christa apretó sus labios durante algunos segundos con actitud vacilante, sin embargo, con un profundo suspiro, se decidió a hablar con la verdad:

—Vine a usted para pedir una solución sobre aquellos que juegan conmigo y susurran su lástima detrás de mi espalda.

La sonrisa de Petra se fue desvaneciendo paulatinamente de su precioso rostro convirtiéndose en una línea tensa, y en sus ojos ya no había calidez, sino una sospechosa cautela al advertir en la voz de la cairen un tinte oscuro y rencoroso que solo poseían las mujeres cuando perdían toda esperanza y se entregaban al odio y la venganza.

—Tú quieres decir…

—Eren—interrumpió Christa—Sé acerca de todo lo que ha hecho a mis espaldas con sus hipócritas intenciones: ser admirado a costa de mi desgracia—escupió con rabia mirando fugazmente a Ymir, quien parecía pasmada ante la nueva cara que se mostraba ante ella. Nunca se había imaginado que aquella dócil jovencita podía destilar tanto veneno de su lengua como las mujeres más viciosas de la corte.

—¿Qué quieres que yo haga? —indagó Petra con precaución, frunciendo su ceño ante el mal pronóstico que auguraba al vislumbrar el brillo decidido en los ojos azulados de la jovencita que sostenía sus manos con fuerza.

Christa dio un paso y aumentando la presión de su agarre, suplicó a la consorte con una sonrisa temblorosa:

—Quiero su muerte.

" _El viento cede, la fragancia de los pétalos ha muerto hace horas. Todo está igual, más el amor de la joven se ha ido y todo está vacío. Las palabras traicionan: es mejor el llanto. Dicen que el otoño está cerca y con ella, la despedida de la garza amarilla."_

* * *

 **Como pueden apreciar, fue un capítulo de cierta forma extenso pero una cantidad de detalles que no deben pasar por alto y para las dudas que tienen, algunas podrán ser resueltas en el siguiente ¡así que atentas a sus teorías! Me emociona estar aquí con ustedes en las notas de nuevo jajaja sé que es tonto pero ya extrañaba esta clase de comentarios al final de cada capítulo. Muchas gracias, corazones, por todo el apoyo que me han dado en sus reviews, las quiero a cada una de ustedes, y a las chicas con las que tengo la oportunidad de compartir más de cerca igual, ustedes saben quienes son y lo especial que son para mi, por eso deseo que se sientan satisfechas conmigo porque aportaron un granito de arena.**

 **Aclaro, esta vez tampoco Levi desfloró a Eren, solo fue una paja de tercera base que parecía algo más jajaja, sean pacientes porque cuando llegue el momento habrá valido la pena.**

 **¡Ahora los reviews de mis florecitas hermosas!:**

 **Kurokocchii0:** ¡Eres un amor completo! Cuando leí tu PM estaba sorprendida de que alguien ansiara tanto la espera y se preocupara por saber qué con mi vida, a veces esos detalles son los que uno parecía tanto y se da cuenta de la clase de personitas tan bellas que leen lo que escribes. Te agradezco tanto por ese gesto con todo mi corazón y perdona por no responder pero cuando fui a ver no lo había hecho (creí que sí) y me dio tanta pena contigo que te preocupaste, aún así no creas que lo pasé por alto (e igual te seguiré molestando otro poco por PM ajaja). Yo no tengo ni la mitad de tus obligaciones y te admiro porque aún con todo eso encima logras sacar un fic adelante y mantener una beca, ¡yo no puedo con tantas cosas encima! Te felicito, en verdad desearía ser así de responsable, espero que todos esos esfuerzos se vean recompensados porque lo mereces (y un descanso también). ¿Recuerdas lo que dije sobre los gestos de Eren? ¿Que no serían bien vistos? Ahí está, Christa en lugar de ver en ellos la buena voluntad de Eren solo creyó que se estaba riendo de ella y lo interpretó a su antojo. Está tan cegada por su corazón que ya no razona con la cabeza. Y ooww es que Farlan se sintió inseguro cuando vio a Eren llevarse tan bien con Jean, tanto que temió que ya no los quisiera a ellos (Levi y él) jajaja ¿no es tierno? Ya siente que Eren hace parte de su familia y nadie más puede entrar. Me alegra que te guste cómo se tratan porque realmente hay amor en cada caricia, cada gesto, y sé que aquí hubo muy poco pero te aseguro que te recompensaré con más escenas bonitas y también con más apariciones de Farlan. Y nuevamente eres un cielo de persona, yo me siento muy impotente viendo la situación de mi país vecino y solo espero que se acabe pronto ese yugo en el viven porque es penoso observar cuantos se ven obligados a pasar la frontera y lo más triste, cuantas mujeres deben venderse por cualquier miseria para darles aunque sea una comida a los suyos. Gracias por ese último comentario, realmente me has parecido una persona muy linda. espero leerte pronto y perdona si me excedí en la respuesta pero me alegraste la madrugada jajaja. ¡Espero leerte pronto Kuro hermosa de mi corazón!

 **Ilse Masen:** ¡Feliz cumpleaños mega atrasado querida Ilsen! (hablo de este cap) Pero ojalá hayas pasado un lindo día lleno de regalos y sorpresas. Eren tiene muchas facetas que se van mostrando a medida que el fic avanza y con ello la circunstancias, por ejemplo hemos visto un lado diferente al de cairen, esta vez como un aprendiz y me emocionaba que lo conocieran en acción porque él tiene mucho para ofrecer. Y Petra, solo te puedo decir que ella y muchos más tienen una forma de actuar muy curiosa. ¡Espero que este cap haya logrado inquietarte y me disculpo si ha sido muy pesado! Pero repito, lo que se viene no lo será, para nada ajaja. ¡Un beso y un abrazo, y muchas gracias por tus lindos reviews! Me hace feliz tenerte siempre por aquí.

 **Arlenes:** ¡Hola amiguita! Espero lo mejor para ti, tu familia y tu país que sé que podrá salir adelante sin perder la esperanza, así que mucha fuerza. Eren es una flor de azúcar, tan lindo al demostrar el amor que siente por Levi consolándolo y ofreciendo sus brazos cuando él necesita descansar, además de amar también a Farlan, en este cap se preocupó por ambos demostrando que hace lo que puede por las personas más importantes para él. Y bueno, Jean siempre siendo tan carismático y querido jajaja espero que también lo quieras porque es un pilar muy importante en la vida de Eren, nuestro héroe. Tienes razones para empezar a preocuparte porque los lobos ya han salido de su escondite y no van a dudar en lanzar el primer mordisco, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta la gran cantidad de asuntos que deben ser resueltos. Te pido una disculpa por mi demora, espero que el cap te haya gustado o llenado de curiosidad ajaja ¡y que sepas que rezo para que de una vez se termine la terrible dictadura que los somete! No hay mal que dure mil años, así que no desistas de seguir adelante, ¡un abrazo enorme con mucho cariño!

 **Xochilt Oda:** ¡Muchas gracias por la oportunidad que le diste a este fic! No sabes cuánto aprecio que se tomen su tiempo de leerlo y con decir que te está gustando me hace mucho más feliz, ¡gracias, gracias, gracias! Ciertamente como dices, Eren no la tiene fácil aunque es amado, también es odiado en partes iguales tristemente. Creo que con el titulo te diste cuenta de que estamos pisando terreno peligroso y hay razones para preocuparse, por alguna razón la adivina no quiso continuar. Y me encantó leer tu razonamiento en base a lo que dijo Farlan, se nota que le prestaste atención a los pequeños detalles, ¿aún crees que es Petra o piensas en alguien más? Me gustaría saber qué piensas ahora que hemos apreciado el panorama de la situación de Farlan y no son teorías locas porque tienes mucho sentido a la hora de deducir, ¡bendito sea el comentario que te trajo hasta aquí! Espero que te haya gustado el fic hasta donde va y espera el siguiente cap que creo que ahí sacarás muchas hipótesis. ¡Deseo de corazón que te haya gustado este capítulo! Y siempre será una agradable sorpresa tenerte por aquí, había estado esperando verte aun día en un review ajaja ¡Un abrazo linda!

 **RivaiFem TA:** Me hizo tanta gracia leer tu review ajajaja ¡es más fácil que Petra se ahogue con el pelo de su gato y Christa se hernie de tanta envidia! Pues son muchas cosas que mencionaste en el review las cuales ya se están aclarando y ciertamente Christa demuestra su verdadera cara, la cual ya unas suponían porque era muy obvia, es una niña consentida que se siente víctima de todo lo que le sucede y solo busca refugio en la falda de quien tenga más poder, y ya que Eren la decepcionó, va a Petra. Aunque en el fondo tenga uno que otro sentimiento lindo como la curiosidad que le despertó Ymir, espero que te haya gustado su acercamiento porque era inevitable jajaja. Y celos, Eren sintió celos por primera vez, y de Isabel así que si él los sintió nadie está exento de sentirlos, pero no te preocupes, tú solo deja que el fic te vaya transportando entre sus líneas. Farlan bebé está muy malito, pero pronto tendremos noticias de él porque es un asunto serio al igual que los demás puntos que se trataron en el cap. ¡Y estoy tan feliz de que ames a Levi! Yo también lo hago porque a pesar de ser un hombre feroz e inclemente, también puede ser cariñoso y frágil y con Eren no tuvo miedo de demostrárselo. Hasta los más fuetes necesitan ser consolados, me pareció lindo pues todo ese asunto de sus hijos y la muerte de Isabel lo hacen sentir culpable. Esto no se quedará así, ¡de viene una montaña rusa de emociones! Así que espero leerte pronto, perdón por la demora, y muchas gracias por tus hermosos dibujos, son uno de mis motores, me encantaron. ¡Espero que salga bien lo que tienes programado, te mando mis buenos deseos! Un beso y un abrazo lleno de cariño.

 **Andy:** ¿Se hizo realidad lo que presentías sobre Farlan? Es un asunto escabroso se mire por donde se mire y tiene a Eren muy preocupado, quien ya se está empezando a apersonar de ciertos asuntos. Irremediablemente van a sufrir pero en eso habrán cosas muy bonitas, así que no te preocupes, déjalo en mis manos ajaja ¡y pronto tendremos noticias de nuestro bebé Farlan! Así espera el siguiente cap y muchísimas gracias por darle la oportunidad a mi pequeño fanfic, quiero que te siga gustando. ¡Espero leerte pronto! Ten un día precioso, corazón.

 **Guest 1:** Me encanta leer sus ideas respecto a lo que sucede en cada escena, muchas gracias por compartirla conmigo, espero que con este cap te puedas iluminar aún más y de ser así ¿aún crees que es Petra o se te ocurre algo más? ¡Muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de comentar! Espero leerte con otra conclusión por aquí, son más que bien recibidas. ¡Un abrazo enorme, que tengas una bonita semana!

 **HBL:** ¡Hola amiguita! ¡Primero que todo tengo que felicitarte por obtener tu licenciatura! ¿Cómo crees que no es relevante para mi si ya llevamos un tiempo intercambiando palabritas en los reviews y las respuestas? Estoy tan feliz y orgullosa de ti, me alegra que hayas obtenido un logro tan grande como ese y que ahora se te abran muchas puertas, ¡ahora por otro logro más! Y tienes razón con tus pensamientos filosóficos ajaja todo depende de cómo mires las cosas y qué utilidad les des, Petra concuerda contigo ajaja. Siempre tengo inspiración pero pasa que soy de echarle días enteros al cap y cuando me interrumpen o tengo muchos compromisos simplemente se me dificulta (además estos caps son cada vez más largos, imagina) Pero por amor todo, así que siempre me apareceré aquí para leerte y hablarte un poquito por aquí. ¿Te gustó? ¿Te sembró dudas? ¿Me perdonarías por ser tan demorada? ¡Házmelo saber por favor! Mil gracias por tus siempre constantes reviews, son oro para mí. ¡Besos y abrazos, linda!

 **KatyKatLoveu:** ¿Enserio lees todo desde el inicio? Awww ajaja es tan lindo, y supongo que después de tanto tiempo se olvidan algunos detalles, mi culpa. Qué bueno que hayas disfrutado de ese cap que era como una golosina para este cap y el que se viene. Creo que este es más pesado que los demás, pero guardo la esperanza de que te guste. ¡Gracias por tu review, ten un bonito día!

 **YesOffer** : Si con el anterior te demoraste imagina con este ajaja ¿quizá te tome todo el día? Y además es un cap algo pesado por todo lo que trae consigo, pero importante, así que tienes todo el tiempo para leerlo y procesarlo, hasta sacar conclusiones. Respecto a las dos preguntas que hiciste anteriormente, ¿aún crees que es Petra o ya pensaste en alguien más? Es para saber qué clase de ideas nuevas tienes jajaja me encanta leer sus teorías que a veces no son tan alejadas de la realidad. Y respecto a Ymir y Christa pues ya ves que por fin tuvieron sus momentos, aunque el último no ha terminado del todo bien para pesar de Ymir que ya la está empezando a querer mucho. Y Grisha no es tonto, sabe que hay cosas que se sacrifican por los favores imperiales (estos chinos interesados) pero lo hace por mantener a su hijo seguro y que él también actúe, cosa que ya está empezando a hacer. ¡Perdón por la tardanza, soy terrible! Pero regreso con algo que me costó lágrimas pero fue hecho con todo mi amor para ustedes, así que solo espero que lo disfrutes y nos leemos pronto amiguita. ¡Ten un día precioso lleno de buenas vibras!

 **Kotoko Noda:** Trato de cortarlo siempre en la parte que deja todo a la imaginación ajaja deseo que también haya valido la pena en esta ocasión con todo lo que va a acontecer, así que puedes ir haciendo tus apuestas porque como dices, no serán muy fáciles desde ahora. ¡Muchísimas gracias por tu review! Me anima bastante a continuar, así que espero leerte muy pronto, linda, ¡besos y abrazos con todo mi corazón!

 **Scc Ccu:** Ymir es una mujer que sigue ciegamente a Petra, ¿por qué? Lo veremos en el siguiente capítulo jaja pero ya ves, ella en el fondo de su corazón vacila ante sus acciones o tiene sus propios deseos que no puede hacer realidad porque antes está la felicidad de su señora. Y Jean, bueno Jean es Jean jaja es muy caballeroso y juguetón, además sabe ganarse el cariño de quienes lo rodean y Sasha y Eren ya se han encariñado con él, al igual que yo. Aún nos falta saber más de él. Y lo siento, pero Eren aún no entrega su florecita porque necesita asegurar su posición como consorte, nuestro pequeño está muy enamorado pero también debe actuar con precaución y no entregarse ciegamente. ¿Te gustó este cap? Espero que el encuentro de Christa e Ymir te haya gustado, más parejitas van a ir saliendo a la luz del sol y muchos dilemas, ¡solo pido paciencia milenaria ajaja! Muchísimas gracias corazón por siempre leerme y alegrarme el día con tus reviews que leo con una sonrisa, no me pueden hacer falta. ¡Besos y abrazos!

 **Sumire Crazzy Murasaki:** ¿Dónde está mi amado Gollum de las cavernas? ¡Hola, hola, por fin nos volvemos a ver jajaja! Pasó mucho tiempo desde la última vez que te respondía un review y ya te extrañaba. Como siempre, haces un recuento muy acertado sobre lo más importante del fic y terminas sacándome más de una sonrisa, ¡y cuando dejas volar tu imaginación sobre todo! Jajaja es tan adorable leer como te imaginas lo que podría suceder o alguna escena, simplemente me enternece hasta los huesos. Eren si tendrá sus oportunidades de defenderse sin ayuda de Levi, quizá no tan parecido a lo que dijiste pero sí en esencia tendrá que hacer respetar su posición y acallar los comentarios que lo juzgan por su condición. ¡Y Farlan no pudo hacer de las suyas en este cap! Está muy malito, pero luego sabremos de él y podremos ver la faceta maternal de Eren salir a flote nuevamente, demostrando que tiene dotes para cuidar pequeñitos, pero ahora debemos mantenernos en lo que sucederá en los siguientes caps porque se han abierto nuevas dudas y han aparecido otros personajes a quienes hay que tener entre ojos, sabes que en nadie se puede confiar. Linda, perdón por la tardanza pero sé que tú eres de mis lectoras más fieles y que siempre estás ahí para darme tu adorable opinión. ¡Espero que te guste y nos leemos pronto!

 **Micky:** ¡Hola! Jajaja es tan frustrante cuando tienes tantas teorías y no tienes con quién compartirlas pero me alegra que trates de armar el rompe cabezas porque cada vez van saliendo más piezas por encajar, y en este sobre todo. Y si, tristemente la amistad en el harem es algo que no se encuentra fácilmente, pero incluso Hitch fue mejor amiga para Annie que Christa con Eren, ahí se sabe quien era la más peligrosa de las cairenes. Y es un alivio que te gusten los capítulos largos porque este ciertamente lo fue y lo siento si lo sientes pesado, pero era necesario jajaja. ¡Muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de dejarme un review, lo aprecio mucho! Y espero poder leerte por aquí más a menudo, ¡Nos leemos pronto, un abrazo con mucho amor!

 **AngelGefallen:** ¡Hola mi queridísima Ángel! Primero que todo, perdona por no responder el mensajito en el chat, es que estoy con el fic y me puse en plan acabar si o si, ya cuando te escriba es porque por fin he terminado. Petra es uno de mis personajes favoritos porque siento que ella no se proyecta en un solo tópico como Annie, ella tiene tantas caras por ser descubiertas que me emociona tanto que alguien más la aprecie conmigo, y desde luego Ymir le tiene una fidelidad ciega y en el siguiente cap entenderás el porqué. Y quería sorprenderte con eso pero si iba a haber un poco de Ymir x Christa, solo que no quería decirte cómo exactamente, pero ya ves que no todo es felicidad y amor, tristemente Ymir se encuentra en un dilema entre dos mujeres (suena a fic de romance y drama entre ellas ajaja). Respecto a tu duda con Farlan, es porque aún no han pasado escenas a solas con Petra pero él también la quiere precisamente por ser su madre, pero debido a su educación debe tratarla por respeto y un poco de distancia generalmente, no como Eren que se muestra abierto y muy cercano a él, es por eso que siempre quiere estar cerca de él y sus mimos. Y como apreciaste al principio, no hay nada de nada ajaja solo una sobadita y ya porque Eren no quiere entregarse hasta obtener lo que pidió su padre pese a amar a Levi. No es tonto, él tiene sus planes por si sucede algo o Levi ya no le presta la debida atención (inbox para aclarar dudas ajaja). Perdón por toda la demora con este fic, los demás y el tuyo, no tengo cara para aparecerme, lo siento, pero tú entiendes por los malabares que he pasado, así que espero que hayas disfrutado del cap. ¡Nos leemos pronto, ya iré a molestarte un ratito!

 **PinkyPunkDark:** ¡Muy bien! ¿Y tú cómo estás esta mañana/tarde/noche? ¿Disfrutando las vacaciones? ¿Sospechas de Petra? Aún piensas en esa alhaja lo cual está muy bien ajaja y ya huele a ropa de consorte y lágrimas de cairenes envidiosas jajaja ok no. Pero me hace tan feliz que ames a Farlasinto y es que él quiere mucho a Eren y le gusta verlo con su padre porque se ve más feliz a su lado, es un niño muy lindo e inocente que lastimosamente no lo está pasando muy bien en esta ocasión pero ya te daré noticias de él. Este cap estuvo largo pero algo pesado, aún así prometo que el siguiente es de los aman, así que espera lo que se viene. ¡Estoy tan contenta de siempre verte en Cien Flores, me haces tan feliz! Mil gracias por no renunciar pese a mi tardanza, te tengo en mi cora ajaja. ¡Besos y abrazos, florecita!

 **MillyMoon:** ¿Cambiaste tu nombre? Porque cuando leí tu review te recordé precisamente porque dijiste eras una lectora fantasma y te volví a ver por aquí (fue mi día de suerte jajaja) ¡Ojalá pudiera colgar este review en la pared de "review de la semana de Cien Flores"! Todo muy puntual, muy claro lo que me quisiste decir respecto a Petra y Dios, me lees la cabeza respecto a lo que me gustaría saber en sus reviews. Justamente vemos que hay una relación confusa más allá de dama de compañía y señora pero eso lo sabrás en el siguiente capítulo donde muchas otras cosas se te van a aclarar por si tuviste dudas en la última escena. Annie y Christa no son como Petra, ni su sombra siquiera, ella se mueve y comporta con libertad, como le place y es que su corazón es tan misterioso que a veces ni siquiera Ymir sabe lo que está sintiendo o pensando, mucho menos planeando, y de alguna forma espero que te haya gustado conocer más de su pasado y sus sentimientos hacía Levi, que quizá haga que surjan más dudas ajaja. Respecto a Eren es totalmente cierto porque se nota en sus pensamientos que él ve más allá de rangos o jerarquías, por ejemplo con las sirvientas a quienes trató de darles una oportunidad para que pudieran defenderse y aclarar qué sucedió con Farlan aunque tristemente como cairen no pudo hacer demasiado, pero es algo que él quiere cambiar y tiene muy presente al observar la crueldad injusta en el trato con quienes se encuentran a su disposición y sí, Eren es muy maternal y con Farlan ese lado se muestra naturalmente pese a no haber tratado con niños antes. Lo quiere casi como si fuera suyo porque es parte de Levi y eso duplica su amor. Y celos hubo aquí también, Eren celoso por el recuerdo de una mujer a quien Levi si llegó a querer aunque no de la forma en la que Levi lo hace con él. ¡Vendrán más misterios, más dilemas, más amor y más emoción en el siguiente capítulo! Te lo aseguro, y disculpa si mi respuesta es larga ajaja pero me emocioné tanto leyendo tu review que no pude evitarlo (y es la una de la mañana) sé que a pesar de que no pueda verte en algunos caps estás ahí leyendo así que te mando un saludo y un abrazo con amor Milly hermosa y espero poder leerte en alguna ocasión porque siempre me sorprendes. ¡Ten un día fabuloso!

 **Miavid:** ¡Hola, hola bonita! Lamento la perdida de tu gatito y sé que ha pasado tiempo pero espero que estés mejor y sigas cuidando de los demás, eres una persona tan linda al ofrecerles refugio a esos bebés (Eren te bendice ajaja). Tienes razón y Annie no se fue sin atestar su último golpe que fue dividir a Eren y Christa, la cual realmente era la cairen más peligrosa para nuestro cairen pues siempre anduvo con su máscara de hipocresía (la cual se niega a reconocer). Ymir también ha empezado a expresar sus emociones y tiene mucho más para enseñar por si deseas saber más de ella y como dijiste, Christa está buscando moverse con ayuda de Petra lo cual demuestra que es capaz de todo. Respecto a tu pregunta número uno Eren ha dado un indicio jajaja y respecto a la segunda en el siguiente capítulo podría ser resuelta (yo promocionando los caps) pero es enserio, ya lo verás. Te agradezco tanto por tu infinita paciencia al esperar cada cap, te mando un abrazo con todo mi cariño, mucha suerte con esos gatitos hermosos. ¡Nos leemos pronto!

 **Van:** Jajaja te imaginé apuntándole con una pistola en la cabeza, y sí hay mucho Riren, pero vendrá más de muchas formas. Gracias por tus reviews, ¡nos leemos pronto, ten un lindo día!

 **Charly Land:** ¡Hola Char! Pues entre Christa y Petra hay una diferencia abismal, como dices Petra es una dama y se mueve sabiamente en cambio Christa es presa de sus sentimientos y no logra pensar con otra cosa que no sea el corazón (el cual lo tiene muy dañado). A pesar de que Petra le aconsejó que no se lanzara a las tempestades ya ella lo hizo arrojándose de cabeza al mar. Y Christa siempre ha sido muy consentida pero ignorada en su hogar, y cuando estuvo en el harem era nuevamente ignorada pero ya no consentida ni atendida como en su casa, así que eso despertó la envidia hacía Eren quien obtuvo rápidamente lo que ella quería y soñaba. En ella me gusta reflejar precisamente esas amistades que fingen estar contigo pero solo esperan tu punto de quiebre para abandonarte o inculparte, y lo peor de todo es que ella está completamente segura que quien actúa mal es Eren y no ella. Y Eren sí tiene madera de mamá ajaja mucha, tanto que ya ha pensado inclusive en cómo sería tener un bebé en sus brazos (este Eren jaja). Muchísimas gracias por tu atento review como antes, perdón por las demoras pero estos meses han sido una carrera loca en mi vida. ¡Ten un día hermoso y espero que las buenas vibras siempre te acompañen, Char Char!

 **Yaritza9:** Hello, it's me… Jajaja perdón, ¡se lo contaste a tu compañera de trabajo! Doy fe que uno tiene que estar muy emocionado para contarle a alguien que ni tiene mínima idea si quiera de los personajes sobre un fanfic, ¡eso me emociona tanto! ¡Ay, debiste ver mi cara cuando lo leí! Me haces recordar a cuando uno comenta una novela ajaja sacando teorías conspirativas. Espero que con este cap te hayan surgido unas nuevas y que ya te estés haciendo más idea porque lo que se viene tiene tela de donde cortar y espero que a ti y a tu compañera de trabajo les guste jajaja. Linda, muchas gracias por tu review contando eso, me alegró como no te imaginas!

 **MaferGarciaR:** ¡Hola mucho gusto en tenerte aquí! No encontrarás algo así porque personalmente no me gusta ajaja así que respira tranquila que ni siquiera el personaje más fastidioso o complicado es así (ni en mis otros fanfics). Baobei es una palabra muy linda y cariñosa, úsala con sabiduría ajaja además si escucharas la forma en la que Levi la pronuncia se te pararía y no la respiración (me estoy pasando ajaja). Linda, muchas gracias por dejarme un review y siéntete bienvenida a este pequeño fic. ¡Besos y abrazos!

 **Laalaa Chan (mi brujita Lala Tomelilla):** Siempre me conmueves con tus palabras bonitas y tu personalidad llena de amor y mucha positividad, haces que cuando tenga un día pesado aparezca un sol y todo se vea mucho más luminoso. Espero que Hanji te haya agradado, lo escribí con tanta ilusión porque quería que vieras lo lindo que puede llegar a ser como hombre y más uno tan inteligente, y no será su única aparición así que espera para ver más de él, fue escrito con todo mi cariño para ti y veo que ya tienes el perfil de Christa bien hecho porque la describiste perfectamente pues envidia hasta "los calzones" de Eren jjaja y realmente es muy peligrosa por si notaste como ahora muestra su verdadera cara. Deseo con todo mi corazón que este cap haya estado a tu altura que y las expectativas que tenías (junto a las de conocer más a Hanji) las haya podido cumplir. Me hace muy feliz leerte en el chat y compartir. ¡Y respecto a esa lista de preguntas te las responderé mañana por chat! ¿Sí? Porque son cosillas que no se pueden responder tan a la ligera ajaja así que mañana ya te platico en lo que pueda sin arruinarte la sorpresa del futuro. Perdona nuevamente mi tardanza pero sabes que jamás voy a renunciar a mi otp, mucho menos a este fanfic que les dedico con tanto amor a ellos y a ti. ¡Te deseo la mejor de las suertes amiguita linda!

 **Fujimy:** Tú no tienes que preocuparte que yo igual me tardo un montón aunque no quiera así que tienes tiempo de sobra para dejar tu review cuando gustes ajajaja. Claro, Levi tiene mucho cuidado por hacer sentir a Eren a gusto y en parte es por lo que dijo, no quiere repetir los errores del pasado así que se empeña por cuidar de todos y prestar más atención a cómo se sienten (inclusive con Petra). Jean y Eren son muy buenos amigos y por parte del guardia hay absoluta lealtad y familiaridad, por eso se tratan entre bromas o pueden confiarse cosas, es muy linda la relación pues en ella Eren ha encontrado verdadera amistad, al igual que en Sasha, aún así le duele haberse separado de Christa de esa forma tan mala. A pesar de las lámparas no pasó nada ajaja es que es demasiado pronto, así que paciencia pequeño saltamontes que aún tenemos tiempo para que se sigan consintiendo un poco más. Ojalá el cap haya compensado la larga espera y sé que está muy largo y te deben estar doliendo los ojos, pero es necesario para el siguiente movimiento. ¡Nos leemos pronto, espero que tengas un lindo día!

 **Una lectora más:** Hola, tranquila, estoy contenta de responder tus dudas, y sí tengo planeado mostrar el acenso de Eren hasta esa posición porque es un proceso de muchos cambios tanto mentales como físicas que ustedes podrán apreciar en cada cap (por eso son tan largos y avanzan tranquilamente). ¡Espero haber resuelto tu duda!

 **Bueno, ya es momento de decir adiós hasta el próximo capítulo y de cierta forma me siento más tranquila al tener una escena y media ya escrita de él. No quiero hacer promesas en el aire pero quizá tengan que aguantar mi escandaloso cariño sin esperar medio año jajaja. Las amo, espero que tengan un día, tarde, noche agradable y me perdonen por la tardanza. ¡Nos leemos pronto!**

 **¿Un review? ¡Su opinión es muy importante para mi!**


End file.
